


The Consequences of Our Love

by Angie737



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A baby boy for Kylo and Rey, Ami Dark Side, Ami and Little Ben begin training, Ami is a cool big sister, Ami is like her father, Ami protects Little Ben from a threat, Ami takes after Kylo, Comfort Sex, Desperate Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Don't say goodbye, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Force Healing (Star Wars), Force Lightning (Star Wars), Force sensitive Reylo kids, Hand-Wavy Force Powers (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is a father, Kylo and Rey time alone on Ahch-To, Kylo battles trooper to the death for threatening his children, Kylo ends the Sith permanently, Kylo is a soft dad, Kylo loves his daughter, Kylo receives visions from the Dark Side Mirror cave, Kylo shows no mercy, Like Father like Daughter, Like mother like son, Little Ben Light Side, Little Ben is like Rey, Longing, Love Confessions, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Mustafar, Mutual Pining, New Sith Threat, Palpatine - Freeform, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Passion, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rey and Kylo finally get time alone, Rey is a Mom, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Reylo wedding, Reylofest, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Sith, Snoke - Freeform, Supremacy, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Yearning, new Reylo baby, new threat to the galaxy, read the tags, reylo child, reylo daughter, reylo freeform, reylo marriage, reylo romance, second child for Rey and Kylo, secret romance, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 87
Words: 195,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737
Summary: After Kylo and Rey defeat Snoke's Praetorian guards, they express their feelings for one another and then make love. Rey ends up going back to the Resistance, but finds out a few weeks later she is expecting Kylo's child. How will she share this with Kylo? Will having a Force sensitive child together eventually help to bring the 'gray balance' to the galaxy that is so desperately needed and finally convince Rey to join Kylo?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 272
Kudos: 342





	1. The Consequences Of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlaviaAdamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaviaAdamfan/gifts).



> ***Thank you, FlaviaAdamfan for suggesting this idea***  
> Hopefully this fic will do justice to what you are hoping for! (Fingers crossed!) :o)

**The Consequences Of Our Love**

****

**Kylo stood directly in front of Rey, his eyes were looking at her with the most vulnerable need she had ever seen.**

**Rey's eyes were filled with tears and Kylo knew that those tears of longing were definitely for _him._**

**Rey was torn. She desperately wanted to give herself to Kylo, yet she was _not_ ready to give herself to the politics of the First Order. **

**Kylo's lip quivered, and was that a hint of tears in his _own_ eyes?**

**Kylo reached his gloved hand out to her one last time.**

**Rey looked down at his hand, then back up to his pleading eyes.**

**"Please." he asked, his voice a desperate sigh.**

****

**She swallowed as she watched him take a step closer to her. He was looking down directly at her and his eyes were a mixture of longing and loneliness.**

**How she loved this beautiful man in front of her. How she wished she felt she could say 'yes' to his lonely plea to her.**

**Rey struggled to get enough strength to say just a few words to him. She was gripped with grief as she stood looking at him.**

**" I...." she began, looking down for a moment, then back up to his waiting eyes, "I want to take your hand, but I want Ben's hand."**

**Kylo swallowed and his right hand went to take hers. She looked down at him holding her hand gently.**

**"If you join me, you _will_ have me." Kylo said, his eyes searching hers with hope.**

**A tear rolled down Rey's cheek and said, "I will have to join the First Order. I want _you_ , I don't want the First Order." **

**Kylo moved himself a little closer to her, their eyes never breaking their gaze at one another, and took her other hand now.**

**He looked down at her and said, "Be with me," he paused, moving one of his hands to the side of her face, "Be with me right now. Give me what you _can_ of yourself for now." **

****

**Rey had a look of confusion for a moment. She had never been with a man intimately before and Kylo could tell she needed clarification of what he meant!**

**Kylo leaned his lips to hers, grazing her lips with his warmth. She closed her eyes briefly as he kissed her and suddenly she felt her heart rate rise and her blood pressure soar.**

**"Be with me, Rey. Before you leave, come back with me to my quarters. Give me something of yourself I can hold onto if you won't stay!" he begged, his eyes still penetrating hers.**

**Kylo's hand was still on her face and Rey suddenly realized exactly what he was asking of her.**

**She was frozen in place.**

**Kylo was filled with emotional desperation for her, "Let's drop everything right now. Come back with me to my quarters. Give me one night with you." he pleaded.**

**Rey's breath became more even and she closed her eyes for a second and simply nodded, 'yes', to him.**

**What was she doing? Was she out of her mind? Was she agreeing to sleep with Kylo Ren? Yes, she was! She loved him and there was no denying she wanted him.**

**Kylo saw her nod 'yes' and he bent down and picked her up in his arms, carrying her for the turbo lift that led out of Snoke's throne room.**

**She tentatively put her arms around his neck and said, "You just killed Snoke. What will you do if someone finds this room like this?" Rey asked nervously.**

**Kylo continued to carry Rey to the turbo lift and the doors shut.**

**"One of the generals will find him and take care of it. I'll explain later. I don't want to waste a minute with you." he said, then leaned over to kiss her.**

****

**Their kisses became desperate. They not only desired one another, but they _needed_ one another. Everything in Rey told her she needed this man, but her mind kept telling her to get back to the Resistance. Her body ached for him. He ached for her. **

**Kylo nearly stopped the elevator and made love to her right there on the spot, but he held back, fighting against the urge to take her there.**

**The doors opened and Kylo picked her up again and told Rey to bury her face into his neck so her face would be hidden from those in the corridors. Officers and troopers were running around frantically trying to do damage control due to the Supremacy taking on severe damage, so not many people were paying close attention to them as Kylo carried her through the chaotic corridors.**

**Rey hung onto his neck for dear life, inhaling the scent of his skin, his uniform, and his hair as she buried her face in him.**

**Kylo finally arrived at his quarters and frantically punched in his command codes to open the door.**

**He literally pushed himself through the door while still carrying Rey in his arms.**

**Kylo set Rey down and she quickly looked around, taking in the sight of his personal chambers quickly.**

**Kylo was looking down at Rey, breathing heavily.**

**She looked back up at him and said, "I want _this._...I want _you_ , but I've never done this and..."**

**Kylo put his hands along her lower back and pulled her flush against his chest slowly. He put his hand up to the side of her face and leaned in close. Rey closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his breath against her cheek.**

**"I will love you with all the gentleness I can give, I promise." he said, urging her with his needy eyes.**

**Rey's eyes watered as she looked at him. Her heart was overflowing for this man she knew she could not stay with, but that she wanted to share this quick moment of passion with.**

**Rey slowly and nervously reached up to touch his arm. Her eyes searched his for reassurance that this would go the way she hoped it would.**

**"You won't regret being with me, Rey..." he said, his voice was so soft.**

**Rey nodded silently to him. He picked her up again and carried her to his bedroom quickly.**

**As he carried her, Rey said, "This ship is severely damaged. Most are evacuating. When will you get off this ship?"**

**Kylo set her down onto his bed, then sat next to her and said "As soon as we share this together, I'll get you to an escape pod. I will evacuate soon after."**

**Kylo knew she wanted him but wasn't ready to join the First Order or him yet.**

**She had agreed to make love to him, to give him her body and he would give her his body. This one moment in time may be all they had and they were going to take it.**

****


	2. Long Live The Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes love to Rey. After they share these quick moments together, Kylo helps Rey get to his escape pod. Rey makes it back to Crait safely.  
> Kylo meets up with General Hux, declaring himself the new Supreme Leader.

****

**Chapter 2: Long Live The Supreme Leader**

**They dove into one another's lips like hungry and starving people. Kylo pulled Rey close and Rey wrapped her right arm around his neck, touching his hair with her fingers.**

**As they sat holding and kissing one another, the feeling of the Supremacy jolting and vibrating due to being attacked by Admiral Holdo was felt by them both. Rey looked up with a gasp, saying, "This ship won't last much longer..." she said anxiously.**

**Kylo put his hand on her chin and said "It's fine.." he said, pausing to take a deep breath, "This area of the ship is safe."**

**Rey felt Kylo pull her against his mouth again. Her mind instantly thought back to just a few hours earlier when they had touched hands over the fire on Acht-To. If Luke had not walked in on them, what would have happened?**

**Kylo's hands ran up and down her back and she moaned in to his mouth, pulling away just long enough to take a deep sigh.**

**Kylo's hand ran to her clothed breasts and he gently stroked, while keeping his mouth on hers. Rey momentarily jumped when he touched her there. She was new to all of this.**

**Kylo pulled away for a moment, as if asking her with his eyes if he could continue.**

**Kylo reached down and removed his gloves and laid them on the bed**

**Rey didn't say anything. She didn't say 'no', so Kylo moved his hand up to gently push her clothing away from her breast. His large, warm hand slid underneath her clothing strips and he touched her right breast. His eyes were riveted on hers as he touched her. Rey's jaw opened slightly.**

**"You feel so soft, Rey." he said, stroking and massaging her breast tenderly.**

**Rey couldn't stop looking at his eyes. He looked content as he touched her, as if everything was finally right with the universe.**

**Kylo kept his hand on her breast and went back to put his lips on hers. She closed her eyes into his kiss.**

**This had to be a very quick encounter and Kylo hated this. He knew that within minutes, an officer could come to his quarters, urging him to leave the ship.**

**Kylo pulled away and said, "Rey, my people will come looking for me soon," he said, looking toward his door, "I'm not the Supreme Leader, yet, but I have a high enough position under Snoke that people will consider me important and come to evacuate me. I want us to take our time together, but we don't have time for me to take this as slowly with you as I want to..." Kylo kept talking and Rey interrupted him.**

**"Kylo...," Rey began, " it's okay, we can stay dressed. It's okay if it's not as long as we'd like..." she whispered.**

**Part of Rey felt a bit relieved if they came together almost fully clothed. She had never had a man see her completely undressed anyway.**

**Kylo nodded, "I just wanted to make this special between us." he answered.**

**Rey put her hand to his face and said, "It will be."**

**Kylo gave her a quick nod, a quick kiss, then stood up next to the bed, unzipping only his uniform pants. Rey watched him do this and her breath quickened, anxiety beginning to rise.**

**She stood up slowly and began to lower her leggings. She felt shy and was looking at Kylo the entire time. Once her leggings were off, she sat back down on his bed and waited. She kept her eyes looking at his. She was afraid to look down to his uniform pants.**

**She had wanted to touch his bare skin, to see his body like she had seen during one of their Force Bond connections, but right now there was not enough time.**

**Kylo sat back down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, wiping away the side of her clothing, exposing one breast. He put his mouth down to her nipple and took her deeply into his mouth. Rey's head dipped onto the top of his hair as he did this. She inhaled the scent of his hair as his mouth ran over her breast.**

****

**She moaned again and Kylo said, "You taste so good, Rey. So soft in my mouth."**

**She felt a surge of embarrassment come over her. She knew her breasts were small. She had wondered what was going through Kylo's mind when he saw her.**

**Then he whispered into her ear, "so beautiful."**

**Kylo then lowered Rey to the bed onto her back and positioned himself over her. His movements became intense and his right hand ran up and down her hip and then gripped her slightly.**

**Rey had her hands on his chest as he positioned himself over her. Rey was looking up at him with vulnerable eyes. Would this hurt? Would he be gentle? What now?**

**Rey was not ready for what came next, but Kylo knew he had to prepare her body to receive him. He reached down to her core and used his palm to put pressure on her clitoris. Two of his fingers entered her and gently stroke within her as he moved his palm over her.**

**Rey's eyes shot open and Kylo could see her reaction. He kept his eyes on hers and said, "I need you to be ready for me. Let me know if you're uncomfortable." he whispered with panting breaths.**

**Kylo felt he could have entered her right away. His lust was to the point of desperation, but he didn't want Rey's first time to be without preparation. He wanted her to remember this time with him with fondness, not regret.**

**Kylo's palm kept massaging her core, while he bent down to put his lips in her neck. He could feel Rey's chest rising, breathing heavily against his body and it aroused him even more. The sounds of her breath were desperate.**

**Once Kylo could feel she was wet enough for his entry, he looked down at her and said, "I need to be inside you, Rey... is it alright?"**

**Those hazel eyes looked back up at him. She nodded 'yes' and he took himself in his hand and then rubbed himself against her opening.**

**Rey ran her hands along his arms, stroking his uniform and then grabbing the cloth, gripping tightly.**

**She could feel him at her entrance.**

**Once he had positioned himself to enter her, he propped his body over hers and ever-so-slowly began to move himself into her. Rey gasped for a moment. He was already stretching her to the brink and he was barely inside her.**

**Kylo kept his eyes on her because he was concerned he may hurt her. He put his hand to her face and watched her eyes for any sign of pain.**

**His lip quivered slightly as he pushed a bit more. Rey's eyes closed and she sighed, "Kylo....."**

**He panted out his response, "I'm here....," he paused, "I'll always be yours."**

**Rey looked up at him and the vision above her took her breath away. His dark hair fell over his face like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, his deep brown eyes were like longing pools of need as looked at her.**

**Her lips parted and she didn't look away as he continued to move so slowly inside her body. He was barely moving, giving her time to adjust to him.**

**Rey looked down to where their bodies were connected and watched as his hips moved into her, then she looked back up to his face.**

**Kylo's eyes were closed and his breaths were desperate. The sounds he made sent her almost over the edge of sanity!**

**Rey cupped his face with her hands and said, "I'm okay. Let me feel you, _really_ feel you!" she said quickly.**

**Kylo knew that even though she was asking this of him, that once he began to move more quickly, she may feel pain.**

**Without pulling out of her, he rolled his hips into her and thrusted a few times, gently. He watched as Rey winced in pain a few times.**

**He stopped for a second and waited for her to recover.**

**His width was filling her so beautifully.**

**"So beautiful," Rey began, "You feel so beautiful" as she cupped his face.**

**Kylo grunted and then moved his body completely flush with hers, lowering his chest completely onto her, without crushing her with his weight, and made gentle thrusts and alternated with rolling his hips into hers.**

**She didn't dare close her eyes, even though the pleasure was threatening to consume her. She wanted to see his face. She knew if she closed her eyes, she'd miss something in the way he looked at her and she wanted to capture this memory of him with everything in her.**

**Suddenly, his arms extended hers above her head and he laced his fingers through hers. His face went to her neck and she finally closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his glorious body moving into her and against hers.**

****

**His body moved back and forth, pressing into her, gliding so beautifully. Her breaths became a frenzy of need.**

**"Oh...gods...., Kylo....." she panted out.**

**Kylo lifted up from her, without pulling out of her and began to unzip his tunic. He quickly discarded it and Rey could now see his bare chest.**

**He leaned back down, taking a nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue over her, then took her into his mouth and gently suckled.**

**Kylo could tell Rey was close to her climax. He pressed his groin into her so her clitoris could feel him as he moved inside her.**

**Kylo lifted up a bit to look down at Rey as he moved. Rey had never seen a man climax before, but the way his face looked to her, she knew he must be close.**

**Kylo spoke to her through broken and raspy breaths, saying, "Feel this with me Rey!"**

**She knew what he meant.**

**He ground his hips into her in such a way that every nerve ending her body was going over the edge. Rey's legs wrapped tightly around his thighs as he pressed into her.**

**She closed her eyes and gasped for air. She had never climaxed before and this amazing feeling rising in her, body and soul, was unlike anything she had ever felt. Kylo relished the sounds of her panting as he moved, trying to bring her to climax.**

**"Rey!" he said, his voice broken and begging!**

**He leaned his chest back down against her, burying his face in her neck.**

****

**She knew what he meant by that plea.**

**He moved his body into her a few more times, his movements were becoming erratic.**

**Rey sighed as she enjoyed the warmth of his chest against her.**

_******Oh Force, this man is filling my senses!*** she thought to herself.** _

**She let herself go. Her eyes closed and as her body was experiencing the pleasure of hitting a climax for the very first time, she felt Kylo jerk and shake above her. She felt his length still inside of her while he pulsated, emptying his pleasure deeply into her.**

**"Force...Rey..." he panted into her neck as he came.**

**Rey gripped the skin of his back, her nails raking up and down his body as she panted his name over and over.**

**Once Kylo's climax had ended, he looked at Rey. Her face was flushed due to their frenzied love making. She was panting as she looked up into his face.**

**He put his hand to her face and said, "I don't want to pull out of you, but..."**

**Rey nodded, "I know...., but we have to go." She said in panting breaths.**

**Kylo gritted his jaw and winced his eyes as he pulled his body out of her. He hated removing himself from her. How he had wished he could hold onto this moment forever.**

**Rey let out a deep breath as he pulled out of her. Kylo extended his hand to her, helping her to sit up.**

**They reached for one another simultaneously, crashing their mouths together. Then Kylo said, "I know you need to go," he paused, "I'll take you to my own escape pod."**

**Rey had her hand on the side of his face and said, "Your escape pod?"**

**"Yes, it's heavily armored and will provide you with the protection you need." he said quickly.**

**He stood up and grabbed his tunic and put it back on. Rey watched as he zipped his uniform pants once again and put his gloves on.**

**She stood up and grabbed her leggings, quickly slipping into them.**

**Kylo quickly moved next to her again and put his hands around her saying, "I will never forget this. I will keep it with me every second of every day. It was beautiful, Rey." he whispered to her. His eyes were looking saddened and his expression was looking like they had while they were in the throne room.**

**Rey's eyes watered and tears began to flow down her cheeks.**

**"It was beautiful," she paused, "I'll keep this with me every day too." she whispered out. She grabbed hold of Kylo one last time and pressed her mouth to his. He kissed her in return with equal passion.**

**Kylo then let go of her and grabbed his light saber, hitching it to his belt. He reached over and grabbed Rey's saber and handed it to her.**

**She took it with tentative hands, looking at him and said, "I'm sorry, I just can't stay right now."**

**The pain Kylo felt at hearing her say that nearly took over his emotions. His eyes watered briefly and he said, "I wish you would stay, but it's your decision."**

**Rey wiped a tear from her face and said, "I need to go, I'm sorry."**

**Kylo nodded to her and then bent down to swoop her into his arms again, carrying her quickly to his door.**

**Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "How are you going to get me to your escape pod without people suspecting you're helping me?"**

**Kylo looked at her, his face firm, and he said "As of today, I am taking power as the new _Supreme Leader_ of the First Order. If anyone questions my orders, I'll kill them on the spot for it," he paused, opening his door once more, then said, "You're taking my escape pod." **

**He carried her quickly through the doors of his quarters, exiting back into a frenzied corridor full of officers and troopers running around frantically.**

**"Hide your face in my neck again." he commanded quickly.**

**Rey held onto him as he carried her, practically running through the corridors, her face buried against him once more. She tried to remember the scent of his hair, his clothing and skin for as long as she could. She wanted to commit it to memory.**

**Kylo practically ran through the corridors of the damaged Supremacy, alarms were sounding everywhere. He arrived at the area where his escape pod was kept.**

**The Supremacy was falling apart. The ship rocked and shook violently now and Rey was worried for Kylo's safety.**

**"Kylo.... you need to go!" she said loudly above the noise.**

**"I will! Now, go! Here's my escape pod. Hurry!" he stood her on her feet again.**

**Kylo took of his glove off of his hands and gave them to Rey, saying, "Keep these. I want you to have something of me to take with you."**

**Rey took them slowly from his hands and the tears flowed again as she did.**

**Kylo wiped her face dry and said, "You have to go now, Rey. I promise I will leave the ship soon."**

****

**Kylo held her one last time in his arms and put his forehead to hers. Neither one of them said one more word. Their hearts were in too much pain to even speak.**

**As Rey was climbing into Kylo's escape pod, she held the gloves up to her face, indicating to Kylo that she would keep them close to her always.**

**He smiled at her weakly, then said, "If you ever change your mind, my offer stands, Rey."**

**Rey nodded, tears streaming down her face, "Ok...." was all she could say.**

**Kylo watched her disappear behind the door of his escape pod as he punched the buttons closing the door.**

**Rey took a seat in the cockpit, positioning herself for take off.**

**She couldn't control the tears. She sobbed as she put Kylo's escape pod into space, looking out the window, and seeing the Supremacy literally cut in half!**

****

**She took his pod around the Supremacy once, for a good look at the damage before heading toward Crait.**

**She punched in the coordinates of Crait into her navigational computer and set course for where the Resistance transports were heading for Crait.**

**As she looked at Crait off in the distance in front of her, she remembered how Kylo told her that he was going to claim power as the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. She didn't have time to discuss this with him in detail since they were in such a rush to get her to his escape pod.**

**She worked the controls, looking out her window occasionally, watching the Supremacy being torn apart, wondering if Kylo would make it out safely.**

**She knew they were supposed to be enemies, but she would never see him as her enemy again, especially after what they had just shared!**

**As she saw Crait getting larger out her window, she thought back to the what she and Kylo had just shared. Her mind drifted back to the way his body felt inside hers. She could still feel the familiar ache inside her core from where he had penetraed her and her tears began to flow again.**

**Everything had happened so quickly!**

**As she made her final approach to Crait, she had already decided to keep everything between she and Kylo a secret from the Resistance, even Leia. It was no one's business but her own.**

****

**As far as the Resistance needed to know, she was in battle against the First Order and managed to get to an escape pod.**

**What Rey didn't know is that she was taking much more of Kylo with her than she had thought! So much more than his gloves were coming with her. She was taking back a literal piece of him.**

**She had conceived that night and would find out soon enough.**

**She made her final landing approach and suddenly her COMM went off and it was an officer from the Resistance. They saw a First Order ship on approach and didn't know it was Rey inside.**

**"First Order vessel identify yourself." the Resistance officer commanded.**

**"It's Rey! Don't fire. Open the base doors. I need to make a landing." she said loudly.**

**Within seconds, Rey noticed the huge, thick base doors opening up for her.**

**She took Kylo's escape pod into the base for a landing.**

****

**Rey successfully landed the escape pod and was greeted by Poe, Finn, Rose and several Resistance members greeting her as she disembarked.**

**Poe threw his arms around Rey and looked at her wounded arm and said, "Rey!! You're injured! What did Ren do to you?!"**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow and said, "He didn't do anything to me. He didn't harm me."**

**Finn then said, "Well, what happened?"**

**Rey sighed, "I was in a battle against Snoke's guards. I got injured during the battle, but managed to escape in his pod."**

**Finn wrapped his arms around her and all Rey could think of was Kylo.**

*********************************

****

**Kylo made his way quickly back through the Supremacy to Snoke's throne room. The Supremacy was falling apart. When he made it back to the throne room, General Hux was standing in the middle of the room, visibly angry.**

**"What happened here?!!!" Hux asked loudly.**

**Kylo walked up to General Hux and said, "I'm declaring myself the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. I'm ordering our forces away from Crait. We need to get off this ship and regroup before we make anymore moves." he ordered.**

**General Hux flushed red, boiling over with anger "Who do you think you are that you think you can command _my_ army?!!"**

**Kylo turned quickly around, facing General Hux, lifted his arm toward him, and using the Force, gripped Hux in a choke hold.**

****

**General Hux clutched at his throat as Kylo walked closer, his teeth gritted tightly together.**

**"I am the Supreme Leader!" Kylo said loudly.**

**Hux continued to grip his throat, gasping desperately, then said, "Long live the Supreme Leader."**

****

***************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> After making it safely back to Crait, Rey is trying to make sense of what just happened between she and Kylo when they made love. She quickly falls to feeling loneliness for him and a sense of longing. Kylo becomes Supreme Leader and now lives with only the memory he had with Rey and what they shared. His longing and loneliness for Rey deepens.   
> The Force connects them via their Bond a few days after Rey lands on Crait.


	3. Bittersweet Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet Force Bond connection takes place between Rey and Kylo.  
> Rey is losing her appetite, but does not know why.

**Chapter 3: Bittersweet Connection**

**Finn, Poe and Chewie stood with Rey, intently speaking to her about her time on board the Supremacy.**

**"Rey, come speak to Leia. She will want to know you are alright!" Finn said.**

**Rey nodded and walked with her friends until they saw Leia sitting at a console, looking over sensor information.**

**Leia stood from her chair and opened her arms to Rey.**

**"Rey, you're back," Leia said, looking at Rey's wounded arm, "you're injured." she said.**

**Rey looked at her arm quickly, acknowledging the wound, then looked back at Leia.**

**"I'm fine, Leia, I promise." Rey answered.**

**Leia opened her arms to Rey and Rey walked into them willingly. Leia was the closest thing she had ever known to a mother.**

**As Leia held her, all Rey could think of was Kylo. Was he safe? Did he get off the Supremacy in time? Did he take over as the new Supreme Leader? Would the First Order find out that he had killed snoke and execute him? Her mind was racing.**

**Tears streamed down her face.**

****

**Her emotions were in such a chaotic state. She had just killed Snoke's guards, made love to the Resistance's Arch enemy, Kylo Ren, and then managed to escape to Crait, all in the span of just a few hours. Her heart was a mess.**

**Leia stepped back to look at Rey.**

**"You're crying. Rey, please talk to me." Leia asked.**

**Poe, Finn and Rose were watching Leia and Rey, and Poe spoke up and said, " _Something_ went down on Snoke's ship! I'm telling you, Ren hurt her!!!" he said loudly.**

**Rey shot her glance quickly at Poe, wiped her face dry and said, "I told you already, he didn't hurt me."**

**Poe shook his head, paced a moment, then said, "You're in tears and you're wounded. How _did_ you end up on Snoke's flag ship anyway?" Poe asked.**

**Leia stepped in and commanded Poe to be quiet and leave Rey alone.**

**"Poe! That's enough. Leave her alone. She's tired and upset and you're questioning her like's she's being interrogated!" Leia said loudly.**

**Poe lifted his hands up and said, "Alright, I'm backing off."**

**Leia had the same questions as Poe did, but wasn't going to press Rey for answers right now.**

**Chewie had told Leia that Rey had gotten into an escape pod off the Millenium Falcon and that he dropped her off at the Supremacy. So, Leia knew that Rey had gone there purposely, most likely to see her son about something.**

**Leia looked over at Chewie for a moment and the Wookie made eye contact with her.**

**"Rey," Leia began, "I noticed that the First Order did not attempt to follow us here even though they knew our base was here. How did you get here in that escape pod?"**

**Rey took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips, "I found my way through the Supremacy after it was attacked. I managed to climb into this escape pod just in time. It was chaos on board, maybe the First Order didn't follow us because they're too busy evacuating the ship."**

**"And Snoke?" Leia asked.**

**"He's dead." Rey said, looking around at her friends.**

**"Dead?" Leia asked.**

**Rey nodded quietly, "Yes, Kylo Ren is now the Supreme Leader."**

**Leia nodded quietly, deep in thought, "Who killed him?"**

**Rey put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.**

**"Your son did." Rey answered, watching Leia's reaction closely.**

**"My _son_ killed Snoke? You said you fought Snoke's guards and this is how you got wounded?" Leia asked gently.**

**Rey just nodded.**

**By now, Poe, Finn and Rose were all wondering how Rey had managed to escape Kylo Ren though.**

**"Rey," Finn began, "I know Ren. I used to serve under his command when I was a storm trooper. How did he let you go? How did you get away from him?"**

**Rey was feeling the heat in her chest rise, her cheeks were flushed. Little did they know what she had just shared with Kylo Ren! She tried to hide the emotions whirling inside her as she answered.**

**"Well," she said, pausing, "I took my saber and left. For some reason, he didn't stop me." Rey said. She was telling the truth, _wasn't she_? He did let her go without trying to stop her.**

**Finn crossed his arms and leaned back against a console and just stayed quiet.**

**Rey looked back over at Leia and said, "Is the Falcon here?"**

**Leia nodded, "Yes, let's get out of here. We need to establish a new base. The First Order surely knows we are here now."**

**Rey helped her friends gather a few things from around the base and then within an hour, they were boarding the Falcon to leave Crait.**

****

***********************************************

**A few days had passed. Kylo had spent his time, trying to regroup after Admiral Holdo's attack on the Supremacy. He spent the hours and days since Rey left reliving every precious second he had spent making love to her. His heart was gripped in pain that she didn't stay with him. He tried to occupy his mind by putting himself fully into his new role as Supreme Leader.**

**Kylo was on the bridge of the Finalizer, which was his own flag ship now, giving orders to General Hux.**

**General Hux was passionate about finding the next Resistance base. He pressed Kylo about it almost every chance he got.**

****

**Kylo was doing his best to stall his generals on that effort to find the next location of the Resistance base. All he could think about was putting Rey in harm's way.**

**Kylo managed to distract General Hux for yet another day and left the bridge, walking briskly to his own quarters. He wanted to be alone. He felt like the pain in his chest was never going to subside since Rey had left.**

**He made it back to his quarters and was thankful to close the doors behind him. He took of his mask and placed it on a table in the room. He looked down at his new gloves that he was wearing, but before he removed them, he thought back to the gloves he had given to Rey before she left in his escape pod that day.**

**He pulled the gloves off slowly and laid them down on the table, then made his way to sit in a chair, grabbing a data pad.**

**He tried to read through it. The data pad was loaded with information regarding the First Order's finances, ship yards, new trooper recruits. He signed off on all of them and then impatiently put the pad on the table next to him. He closed his eyes and then leaned forward, cupping his face in his hands, thinking of Rey.**

**He sat there like this for the longest time. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Where was Rey now? Was she thinking of him like he was her? Did she relive every moment of their time together bringing their bodies together as one?**

**Kylo sat remembering how it felt to touch her, to be inside her, to kiss her and look into her eyes.**

**He looked up and then stared out the window of his quarters. He felt so alone, yet again. He not only _felt_ alone, he _was_ alone.**

****

**************************************

**Rey sat in her new quarters on Ajan Kloss, the new base for the Resistance. She was on her bunk and her eyes were closed.**

**Each day since she left Kylo on the Supremacy, she felt her heart would break. Ever since they had made love, he had become a part of her soul in ways she just couldn't understand.**

**She reached under her pillow and saw the gloves Kylo had given her. She had placed them there so that each night she slept, she felt would have a small part of him with her.**

**She held the soft leather gloves in her hands and smiled as she smoothed her fingers over them. She slowly put one of her hands inside his glove and had to chuckle. The gloves were absolutely huge on her!**

**She lifted one of the gloves to her nose and smelled the leather and closed her eyes. She took the other glove and held it against her cheek.**

**The tears began to flow down her cheeks. Her mind relived how Kylo touched her and kissed her. And, oh, the way his body felt inside hers! She closed her eyes and relived the moment he pushed himself inside of her and how he felt.**

**She breathed in deeply, her eyes still closed, the gloves were touching her cheek and as she did, she suddenly felt Kylo's presence. Was the Force connecting them again? They hadn't had a Force Bond connection since Crait and several days had passed since then.**

**Kylo was looking at Rey. The Force had indeed connected them! He saw her sitting on her bed, holding his gloves to her face.**

**Rey looked up to see him standing not far away from her, across the room. Her mouth opened and she got off of the bed as quickly as she could and ran toward Kylo.**

****

**Kylo didn't say a word, but opened his arms as she ran into them.**

**"Rey..." he said, wrapping his arms around her in response.**

**Rey was looking up at his face, her eyes teared up as she did. Kylo had such pain in his expression as he held her, looking down at her.**

**Rey lifted her hand to his face and Kylo said, "Still have my gloves, I see?"**

**Rey cried, but smiled at the same time, saying, "Yes... I keep them under my pillow each night."**

**Kylo just held her for a moment, looking at her intently, knowing the Force could disconnect them at any moment.**

****

**Kylo's breaths were quick and his lips parted as he looked at her mouth. Rey saw the desperation in his eyes and expression and wasted no time in reaching up to bring his mouth to hers. Kylo lingered there, keeping his lips pressed to hers, trying to hold onto every second they had.**

**Rey pulled back for a minute and said, "I can't stop thinking about..... "**

**Kylo finished her sentence and said, " _Us_ , making love? Me either. I hurt for you to be with me, Rey."**

**Rey gave him a sad look in response. Her heart was breaking.**

**Rey didn't know what to say, so Kylo broke the silence.**

**"I'm the Supreme Leader now." he said, stroking Rey's face.**

**"I was wondering if you officially took over." Rey said.**

**Kylo nodded silently again.**

**"What are you doing since we parted ways?" Kylo asked, keeping his eyes on hers.**

**Rey closed her eyes and sighed, saying, "Besides missing you?," she began "just getting from one day to another. I'm at a new base now."**

**Kylo just kept looking down at her, letting his eyes do the talking more than his words ever could.**

**Rey looked up at him. He swallowed hard and his eyes watered as he looked at her.**

****

**He didn't even say anything about the Resistance or their new base. He just watched her.**

**Rey saw the pain in his eyes. She reached up to touch his face, but as soon as she did, Kylo was gone.**

**The Force disconnected them and suddenly she was standing in her room, all alone again. Pain wracked every emotion in her soul.**

**She collapsed to the floor in tears. Her friends heard her crying through the door and started knocking.**

**"Rey, it's Rose! Are you alright? Can I come in?" she asked loudly.**

**Rey just looked up at her door, wiped her eyes and said, "Wait a minute, be right there."**

*************************************

**Kylo was left standing in his quarters, alone again.**

**He knelt down and cupped his face in his hands.**

****

**The quiet that surrounded him was almost more than he could bear.**

**"R E Y...." was all that escaped his lips.**

**************************

**Rey opened the door of her room to Rose.**

**Rose was standing there with such a deep and concerned look on her face.**

**"Rey! What's wrong? Can I come in?" Rose asked.**

**Rey wiped her face dry and said, "Sure, come in."**

**Once Rose was inside, Rey realized that Kylo's gloves were still sitting on her bed. She hoped that Rose did not see them. She walked casually over to her bed, acting like she was fixing the blanket and quickly moved the gloves under her pillow.**

**Rose didn't notice the gloves, much to Rey's relief.**

**"Rey, talk to me. I could hear you were upset even outside your door." Rose said.**

**Rey just sat on the edge of her bed and said, "I've just got a lot on my mind." she sighed, then continued, "Just personal stuff. I'll be fine though."**

**Rose came and sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand.**

**"Alright, but please know I'm here to listen if you ever need to talk." Rose answered.**

**Rey knew that what she carried secretly inside her was something she could not talk about, even with Rose.**

**"Thanks, Rose. I appreciate it," she paused, "Really, I'll be fine." Rey answered through a forced smile.**

**Rose smiled and said, "Have you eaten yet? Finn cooked up something great in our kitchen area! You should come grab something to eat with me. Sit with your friends and get your mind off of whatever is bothering you?"**

**Rey stood up and said, "Thanks, Rose, but I don't feel much like eating."**

**"Since when!" Rose said, teasing Rey.**

**"I don't know. I haven't had much of an appetite today." Rey answered.**

**Rose smiled and said, "Alright, I'll leave you alone. Let me know if you want or need anything? okay?"**

**Rey nodded but didn't say another word.**

**The _ONE_ thing she needed, Rose could _not_ give her.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Leia suspects that Rey's depressed mood lately has a lot more do with what happened on the Supremacy than she has been willing to talk about.
> 
> Kylo and Rey's yearning intensifies for each other, if that's possible. 
> 
> Rey doesn't feel herself and eventually seeks medical attention.


	4. Confessions, and a Secret Tryst with Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Leia have a conversation about her time on the Supremacy.  
> The Force connects Rey and Kylo once again and they agree to meet in secret!  
> Rey goes to the Med Bay.... she doesn't exactly feel herself.....

**Chapter 4: Confessions, and a Secret Tryst with Kylo**

**Rey lay dreaming in her bunk. She tossed and turned. In her dream, Kylo was standing amidst the flames on board the Supremacy, turning to look at her with those pleading eyes.**

**She jerked awake and sat up abruptly. Why couldn't she have dreamt about his arms around her or the way he felt when they made love? Why this?**

**Did this dream come from the Force?**

**Rey lifted her pillow up and saw Kylo's gloves laying there. She just had to see them again, touch them again.**

**After a few seconds, she got out of bed, unable to fall back to sleep and found her robe and put it on. It was the middle of the night on Ajan Kloss, but she was finally hungry. She never ate dinner earlier that night when Rose had mentioned it.**

**She walked to her door and slowly opened it. The only activity in the hallways was the occasional officer that Leia had posted for night watches on base.**

**An officer patrolling the halls saw Rey walk out of her quarters and said, "Can't sleep, Rey?"**

**Rey shook her head, "No, between dreams and feeling hungry, I can't sleep."**

**The officer nodded and then let her go on her way. As she walked the halls toward the kitchen area, she couldn't help but feeling like everyone seemed to look up to her here. People really depended on her. She was the only Jedi the Resistance had, their 'hero', so-to-speak.**

**She had made love with the enemy of the Resistance and now _he_ was the Supreme Leader of the First Order _and_ the galaxy. How would they see her _now_ if they knew?**

**Would she still be considered their 'hero'?**

**As she walked toward the kitchen area, she thought about her dream and how vivid it was; Kylo, standing between the flames, looking at her.**

**She finally made it to the kitchen and went over to the area where food was kept cold. She rummaged through the left overs from the night before when Finn had cooked for everyone and put a plate together and heated it up.**

**She found a seat by a window and took a few bites of food. She smiled to herself and said, _**** Finn did a pretty good job, here***_**

**Just as she finished taking another bite, she thought back to the Force Bond connection earlier that day. She had told Kylo that the Resistance had found another base, but he never questioned her about it or pursued the subject.**

**She could still see the way his eyes looked at her. The days since they parted ways were like torture. She participated in her regular routine each day and did as Leia asked, but in her heart, she was aching with loneliness for the man she left behind on the Supremacy.**

**She took another bite, looking around at the empty kitchen area. Somehow she liked eating alone right now. The secret she carried in her soul was easier to bear when her friends weren't there. It was as if their presence was a reminder to her that she was less than the 'Jedi hero' that they thought she was.**

**Rey heard gentle foot steps coming down the hallway. She looked up and saw Leia standing in the doorway. Leia gave Rey a soft look and tilted her head to her.**

**"Rey, you're up in the middle of the night? Can't sleep?" Leia asked.**

**Rey smiled, "It seems you can't either." Rey answered.**

**"No, I couldn't." Leia answered plainly, then walked over to sit at the table with Rey, then asked, "Mind if I join you?"**

**Rey nodded 'yes' and took another bite of her food.**

**"Finn's a pretty good cook." Rey said, chuckling a bit.**

**"He's not bad!" Leia laughed back.**

**Rey took another bite, then laid her fork down.**

**"Rey," Leia began, "Ever since you've been back, you have seemed distant, almost like you're somewhere else these days. I'm bringing it up because I can sense something about you through the Force. Is there anything you want to share with me? I'm here for you." Leia said.**

****

**Leia was sitting there looking straight at her. Now she knew where her son got his penetrating gaze from!**

**Rey swallowed and looked down at her food for a moment.**

**"I have a lot on my mind is all. Nothing that won't pass." Rey said plainly.**

**Leia nodded, "Rey, Chewie shared with me that you went to the Supremacy. He told me he dropped you off and you took an escape pod to visit my son that day. Do you feel like sharing with me why?" Leia asked gently.**

**Rey's body suddenly felt like it was on fire. She looked up at Leia and paused for a moment, trying to carefully pick her words.**

**"Chewie did take me, yes. I had a vision from the Force that your son would turn to the Light while I was on Acht-To with your brother, Luke. The vision I saw about your son led me to believe I could turn him. I went to the Supremacy to give him my support, to let him know he wasn't alone." Rey said.**

**Leia sat back in her seat, crossed her arms and said, "I see. There's nothing more?"**

**Rey looked directly at Leia, hoping she was hiding the fire rising in her cheeks.**

**"Snoke tortured me that day. Then he threatened to kill me. Your son saw what was happening and killed Snoke to save _my_ life, then we stood side by side, fighting against Snoke's guards." Rey said, her gaze drifting back to the memories.**

**Leia nodded quietly and said, "I didn't want to press the matter with you with everyone else around. Poe and Finn especially would not be able to listen without becoming angry or defensive for you. They mean well because they care about you very much. I wanted this moment in private with you for days now to find out what's been going on with you." Leia said.**

**Rey nodded, "Leia, you've always been like the mother to me that I never had. You've also been my Master and teacher in the Force. I feel a sense of duty and loyalty to you and to our cause and ......"**

**Rey stopped speaking and fidgeted with her food for a moment. Leia noticed Rey's uneasy feelings and questioned her further.**

**Leia leaned forward, putting her hands on the table in front of her, and said, "Rey, I'm not blind. You are carrying something around with you and it's a heavy burden. I can sense it about you. That burden may become lighter if you share it. I will listen _unconditionally_. I have loved you like a daughter, you're safe with me." **

**Rey looked up at Leia and felt the warmth radiating off of her and suddenly she felt her walls collapsing.**

**Rey's eyes teared. She looked up at Leia's kind expression sitting across from her.**

**She nodded and said, "I am carrying a burden, one that I'm finding more difficult with each passing day to carry alone."**

**Leia nodded, "I know. Whatever you tell me will not make me stop loving you, Rey. Go ahead."**

**Rey took a deep breath and suddenly felt anxious about what she was about to share.**

**"Okay," Rey said, taking another deep breath, "Before I even went to the Supremacy that day, your son and I had some connections through the Force. The Force has been connecting us for months now, since Star Killer Base. At first, I was angry about it, hostile even. When I'd see your son standing in front of me, I spat insults at him and he just took it. He never defended himself or threw insults back at me. Over time, the Force kept connecting us anyway and with each Force connection, we began to get to know one another a little better. "**

**Leia was now lifting an eyebrow, listening intently!**

**Rey continued, "While I was on Acht-To, your son shared with me how your brother Luke tried to kill him in his sleep. I called your son a 'liar' and didn't believe it at first. Not long after that, I had an experience on Acht-To where I wound up in this dark cave on the island. I was seeking answers to why my parents never came back to Jakuu. Later that day, I was sitting in a hut, with a fire going, getting ready for bed that day, and the Force unexpectedly connected us and when I looked across the hut, your son was just sitting there, watching me."**

**Leia was nodding slowly as she listened.**

**Rey continued, "So, I sat down across from him and shared my experience in the cave. Your son sat listening to me without saying a word. He was my enemy, yet for some reason, I was able to talk to him normally about my experience as if we'd known one another for years. Then when I finished telling your son how lonely I felt, he finally spoke to me and said, 'you're not alone'."**

**A tear rolled down Rey's face as she shared this with Leia.**

**Leia's face went soft for Rey and she said, "It's okay, Rey. I'm not angry. He's my son and I have never stopped loving him. Keep going."**

**Rey wiped her face dry, then said, "I told him he wasn't alone either. The way we looked at one another across a lit fire was like we've known each other for years. There's some kind of connection between us in the Force, I can't explain it. I reached out my hand to him across the fire and he reached back, extending his hand to mine. We touched hands and I saw visions of him and he saw visions of me. It was a connection that felt like an electric shock going through us. It was undeniable that we felt something for one another far beyond enemies at this time."**

****

**Leia leaned back and said, "It's obvious that the Force has connected you both. I don't know what to make of it or why, but it's obvious," Leia paused, then said, "Is that why my son let you go free and return to Crait so easily?"**

**Rey nodded, but she still had no intention of telling Leia that she and Kylo had made love! She was holding onto that secret for as long as she possibly could.**

**"Yes," Rey said softly, "he let me use his escape pod and go free."**

**Rey continued, "I haven't told this to anyone but you. Can you imagine how Poe and Finn would react if I did?"**

**Leia nodded and said, "I'm glad you shared this with me, Rey. I will keep this between us," then Leia paused and said, "my son obviously feels something strongly for you if he killed Snoke to save your life and then let you go free." Leia said, searching Rey's face for more answers.**

**Rey looked down for a minute, sure that her facial expression was giving her secrets away.**

**Rey looked up slowly at Leia, not sure how to answer that last statement. Then she mustered the courage to say, "I think we both feel an understanding for one another's loneliness and pain."**

**Leia tilted her head at Rey and asked, "I see. Is that as far as it goes?" Leia paused, then said, "Rey, my son is the Leader of the First Order. He would not let a Jedi from the Resistance go free unless he felt more for you than mere sympathy. I'm beginning to put a picture together here," she paused again, "you care for each other, don't you?"**

**Another tear rolled down Rey's cheek, which she quickly wiped away.**

**Rey nodded her head and the tears began to roll freely down her face, "uuhhh, hmmm..." Rey said, continuing to nod 'yes.'**

**Leia stood from the table and opened her arms to Rey again and Rey stood up and let Leia hold her close.**

**"It's okay, Rey." Leia said.**

**Rey let silent tears stream down her face and she said, "Everyone would think me a traitor if they knew, and I still have no idea why the Force connected us like it has."**

**Leia pulled back for a moment and looked at Rey quietly.**

**Rey continued, "I'm carrying this Force Bond connection around with your son, a connection I have no idea why it began, but it's there. I believe in the Resistance and what it stands for, yet I can't get the Bond I have with your son out of my heart. I feel torn in two."**

**Leia looked deeply at Rey and asked plainly, "What did my son offer you?"**

**Rey's eyes went wide and she said, "How did you....."**

**"How did I know?" Leia asked, "it doesn't take a Force sensitive person to know that something else played into all of this."**

**Rey looked down for a moment, then said, "Once we killed Snoke's guards together, he offered me to stay with him and rule. He didn't want to be alone anymore."**

**Rey still was not going to tell Leia right now what they had shared back in Kylo's quarters though. That was a secret she was still going to hold onto.**

**Rey continued, "I said 'no'. I refused his offer and came back to Crait. He didn't try to stop me."**

**Rey's thoughts drifted off instantly, back to being in Kylo's quarters, his lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her, his body inside hers and she shuddered for a moment.**

**Rey continued, "I am faithful to the Resistance, Leia. I may care for your son, but I didn't want the First Order or it's politics. I told your son this. He didn't want me to leave, but I had to."**

**Leia took a seat again and nodded, "I knew there was something going on with you. I could tell," she paused, then said, "Thank you for sharing this with me, Rey."**

**Rey took a seat again and said, "Please keep this between us. I don't want to have to deal with questions or accusations from the rest of those on the base."**

**Leia nodded quietly, saying, "You have my word."**

**********************************

**Kylo was in his quarters. It was the night cycle and he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the Force Bond connection he had with Rey earlier that day.**

****

**He had only a few short moments with her and then he was robbed of anything more. He didn't know where the Resistance base was, but he didn't want to know. General Hux pressured him with each passing day for permission to hunt the Resistance down and Kylo had denied Hux's request, telling him that the First Order's resources and time could be better spent on other important matters.**

**"Rey," he said, whispering her name into the darkness of his quarters. He was managing to function as the Supreme Leader and he was carrying out his responsibilities, but he felt like half a soul, as if he were forcing himself to do his daily job, but without any life or motivation. He needed Rey, but she had refused him.**

**As soon as he said her name, he felt Rey's presence. Her Force signature was strong. He stood up from his bed and walked across the floor, looking around his bedroom, hoping the Force would connect them once again.**

**All of a sudden, he saw Rey sitting down somewhere, talking to someone. He couldn't see who she was speaking to, but she definitely was not alone.**

**He froze in place, watching her. Rey looked up from where she was sitting and saw Kylo standing there. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him.**

**Rey caught his gaze from across the kitchen area. She didn't know where in the galaxy he was, but the Force had connected them once again. Leia was still sitting there across from her and now she was not sure how to react, seeing Kylo looking at her so intently, his eyes were penetrating her!**

****

*************************************

**Leia was looking at Rey curiously, "Rey? What is it?"**

**Rey looked away from Kylo standing there watching her and looked back at Leia, "Oh, nothing. I just got lost in thought. I had a dream that woke me and it was very vivid," she said, shaking her head, looking down, "I was just thinking about it."**

_*****Kylo was still there, watching her***** _

**Leia stood up from the table and put her hand on Rey's shoulder, "Alright, I'll leave you in some privacy. Try to get some sleep tonight."**

**With that, Leia gave Rey one last smile, then left the kitchen area, leaving Rey alone.**

**Rey stood up slowly from her chair and looked directly at Kylo.**

**She moved closer to him and he took a few steps closer as well, keeping his eyes on hers.**

**"You had a dream, Rey?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey nodded, "Yes. About you."**

**Kylo's eyes penetrated hers and he said, "You were speaking to someone, who?"**

**Rey said looked around the empty kitchen before answering, making sure no one else was around or overheard her, and said, "I was sitting with your mother, explaining to her why I couldn't sleep."**

**"Why _can't_ you sleep, Rey?" Kylo said, taking another step closer to her.**

_***** gods his presence was intoxicating to her***** _

**Rey's mouth parted slightly and she said, "I think you know why."**

**"I want to hear it." Kylo insisted.**

**Rey swallowed and then looked to the side for a moment, then back at him, "I was thinking about _you_." **

**Rey continued, "It's the night cycle. Wherever you are, _you're_ not sleeping _either_ , I see." **

**Kylo nodded, "I'm thinking about you too."**

**Rey suddenly smiled to herself and Kylo saw it.**

**"You like that I'm up at night thinking about you, _don't you?_ " Kylo asked, moving even closer.**

**Suddenly Rey's face went serious as Kylo moved even closer.**

**"Yes...." she panted.**

**Kylo stood right in front of her and put his hands on her waist and looked down at her.**

**"Have you given any more thought to my offer?" Kylo asked, trying to appear strong around her, when inside he was being torn apart by loneliness for her.**

**Kylo could see the pained look in Rey's eyes. He knew she was torn between her obligations to the Resistance and her love for him.**

**She looked up at him and said, "Every second of every day."**

**Kylo leaned down and hovered his lips right above hers and said, "Can we meet in person somewhere? Somewhere in secret? I have to be with you again, Rey."**

**His voice was desperate.**

**Rey put her hand into his hair and gently played with his locks and said, "I'd like that, but where?"**

**Kylo leaned over to her ear and said, "Do you know where Naboo is?" he whispered into her ear.**

**Rey whispered back, sighing, "I can find out."**

**Kylo pulled away from her ear, hovering his lips over hers again, his eyes penetrating hers, and said, "Meet me there within a day cycle. I'll be waiting."**

**As soon as he said this, the Force disconnected them!**

**Rey was left standing in the kitchen alone, needing more information from him! When _exactly_ would they meet? Just within the next day cycle? _Where_ on the planet surface would she find him? The Force had disconnected them before she got more specifics.**

**She stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking around, hoping no one had seen her speaking to someone.**

**Rey hurried out of the kitchen, leaving the rest of her food on the table.**

**She ran back to her quarters and grabbed some clean clothing and ran into the Fresher. She didn't know how she would get away from Ajan Kloss or what excuse she'd use, but she had to meet with him! Every fiber in her being screamed how much she needed and ached for him.**

********************************

**Kylo watched Rey fade away. The Force had disconnected them before he was able to hear whether she would say 'yes' or 'no' to meeting with him secretly on Naboo.**

**He was going to show up anyway and wait for her, hoping she would show up too. He would be in orbit around the planet so she could pick him up on her sensors since she didn't know where to find him if he had landed on the planet's surface.**

**Kylo hoped that Rey could get away from the Resistance long enough to have this tryst with him.**

**He paced his quarters, hoping they could share more intimate time together. If she agreed, he wanted to make sure she had the most elegant meal on the planet and take her to see his family's homes and history there. His grandmother was the Queen of Naboo and he wanted to show Rey some things that were important to him there. He also wanted to take his time, making love to her, if she agreed to it!**

**He went to his fresher and ran the hot shower water. He stepped inside, and as the water ran over his body, he closed his eyes, thinking of Rey. He hoped she would show up and not deny his request to meet with him on Naboo.**

**He was planning to cancel all of his important meetings for the day. General Hux and General Pryde might object, but he had the right to cancel! He was the Supreme Leader and who were _they_ to argue?**

********************************

**Rey got dressed in fresh clothing and then went looking for BB8. She wanted to take the Falcon and bring BB8 along with her. It was still the middle of the night and the entire base on Ajan Kloss was asleep. It was the perfect time for her to skip out shortly from her duties.**

**She had no idea where Naboo was or where Kylo had wanted her to meet him on the planet, but she would worry about that once she entered orbit.**

**She grabbed her light saber, hitched it to her belt. She knew she would most likely not need it, but it was habit for her to wear it everywhere she went.**

**She went quietly wandering the halls in search of BB8. She found him and called to him.**

**"BB8, want to go on a short trip with me?" Rey asked, "I need your help to find a certain planet."**

**BB8 squeaked and beeped his reply to her and it made Rey laugh, "Good! I'm glad you want to come! Follow me!"**

**Rey suddenly felt like her heart was happy for the first time in days! She had an energy to her that was missing since she last saw Kylo. She was going to meet with her _'Love'_ , the love of her life.**

**BB8 followed Rey outside into the night air and she looked around to make sure no one would see her enter into the Falcon. Leia would not care that she was taking the Falcon. She had told Rey that the ship was hers to do with as she pleased, but to bring it back in one piece whenever she used it!**

**She and BB8 walked up the ramp and into the Falcon. She closed the ramp and sat down in the cockpit, starting the pre-flight sequence.**

**BB8 came squeaking and beeping at her as she worked the controls.**

**"Yes, BB8! I need you to interface with the computer and help me bring up the star chart for where a planet called, 'Naboo' is!" she said happily.**

**BB8 interfaced with the navigational systems on the Falcon easily enough, and within seconds, Rey had the star charts available, showing her exactly where the planet of Naboo was.**

**As she sat looking at the 'Nav charts', she felt a sudden wave of nausea take over her. Her stomach turned and she broke out into a sweat. She leaned back in her chair and wiped her forehead, taking deep breaths.**

_*****What is this that keeps coming over me?*** she thought.** _

**"I don't know, BB8," Rey began. The little droid was worried about Rey.**

**Rey put her hand on her stomach and said, "I don't feel myself."**

**She sat back in her seat for a second, wondering how she was going to meet up with Kylo feeling like this?**

**"BB8, wait for me here, I'll be right back!" Rey said, leaving the Falcon and going back down the ramp and back into the base.**

**She headed straight for the Med Center on base and walked inside, hoping to ask a Medic there for some sort of anti-nausea medication before she left.**

**As she walked into the Med Center, a Medic was on night duty and saw her.**

**"Well, hello, Rey. What can I do for you?" he asked.**

**"I have a bit of stomach trouble. Might be Finn's cooking that I ate earlier today! Do you have something that I could take to ease it?" Rey asked.**

**"Come on over here," the Medic said, "before I hand out medications, I like to know exactly what a patient is dealing with."**

**Rey shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure, that's fine. I just want to make it quick. I have an errand to run and need to leave soon."**

**"Oh? Where to?" the Medic asked.**

**"It's personal business, I'll be back soon though." Rey answered, hopping up on a med bay bed.**

**The doctor listened to Rey's heart and took her blood pressure. He then had her lay down on her back and made the usual exam on her abdomen and surrounding area.**

**Rey noticed that he kept his hands pressing somewhat firmly on the area of her abdomen.**

**"What is it?" Rey asked.**

**"Oh..." the Medic started, "I have a suspicion about something. You feel slightly enlarged down near your pelvic area and somewhat firmer. Have you had any other symptoms?"**

**Rey was beginning to be impatient now. She _had_ to meet with Kylo and all she wanted was an anti-nausea pill to help her! She wasn't here for an hour long examination!**

**"Doctor, I just want something for my nausea. I really have to go." she insisted.**

**"Rey," the Medic began again, "have you had a lack of appetite or fatigue?"**

**Rey sat looking at him, trying to think about it a second, then said, "I haven't been that hungry lately and I've been a bit tired, but nothing out of the ordinary."**

**"Hmmm," he said, "before you leave on your errand, I want to draw some blood. It will only take a few seconds."**

**Rey sighed impatiently, "Alright, if you insist, but I think a simple pill would help me."**

**"Hold on..." the Medic said, ignoring her last statement.**

**He grabbed the necessary equipment, then went and drew a blood sample from her.**

**Once he drew her blood sample, Rey jumped down off the med bed and said, "I have to go. Can you please give me something for the nausea? You can run the tests on my blood while I'm gone and give me the results later, I have to go!" she said impatiently.**

**"You're very anxious to run this errand," the Medic began, "but, alright, I'll give you something for the nausea and then inform you of the results later." he said.**

**Rey smiled and sighed with relief, "Thank you!"**

**He handed her something simple for the nausea and then Rey took it from him, then left the Med bay quickly and headed back out to the Falcon.**

**She boarded the Falcon again and closed the ramp. BB8 was still waiting in the cockpit for her.**

**"Yes, BB8, we're leaving now." Rey said, lifting the Falcon up and into the air.**

**Within seconds, she was leaving Ajan Kloss's orbit and put the Falcon into light speed for Naboo.**

***********************************

**Kylo entered the hangar bay of the Finalizer and ordered that his TIE Silencer be fueled and prepared for departure.**

**He took the Silencer out of the hangar and jumped to light speed, heading to Naboo.**

**He hoped that Rey would be joining him. If the only way he could have her was in _secret_ , then so be it, but he _had_ to be with her one way or another.**

****

**Kylo put the Silencer into light speed and his navigation computers told him he would be in orbit around Naboo within a couple of hours.**

***********************************

**As Rey flew the Falcon at light speed, toward Naboo, her heart was racing with anticipation at seeing Kylo again. She secretly hoped in her soul that she and Kylo would share more intimate moments together. Their time together on the Supremacy was so rushed due to the emergency that day.**

**A couple hours had passed and she had finally arrived in orbit around Naboo. She could tell from just looking down on the planet that it must be a beautiful place. She had no idea why Kylo chose this planet, but she knew she'd find out soon.**

**Where was he though? Was she early?**

**She turned on her sensors and began to scan for any First Order signatures she could find.**

**Nothing showed up on her sensors.**

**She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in disappointment.**

**Suddenly, the Falcon's proximity sensors sounded and she looked at the information.**

**The sensors showed a ship on an intercept course and it was a First Order ship!**

**Rey's heart skipped a beat and she kept watching out the window of the Falcon.**

**Within seconds, Rey saw Kylo's Silencer drop out of light speed, not far from the Falcon.**

**She drew in a deep breath and watched as his ship flew in her direction.**

**Her COMM sounded and she eagerly answered it, "Kylo?"**

**"Yes, Rey, it's me. You came...." He said, sounding so pleased.**

**"Yes, yes.... I'm here!" she said happily.**

**"I see you came in the Falcon," Kylo began, "I wouldn't even have needed my sensors to identify that ship. I've known it for years."**

**Rey chuckled, "I'm sure!"**

**"I have automatic clearance to land since I'm the Supreme Leader. Follow me to the surface." Kylo said.**

**"Following." Rey answered, then she flipped off the COMM.**

**BB8 squeaked at her and Rey said, "Yes, BB8. We're staying here for just a few hours. You can wait for me aboard the ship."**

**Rey followed Kylo's Silencer to the surface. Kylo landed near what appeared to be an open field and there was water all around. Mountains were in the area and as Rey looked out her window, it took her breath away at the beauty.**

**Rey lowered the ramp of the Falcon and walked down as quickly as possible, then raised closed the ramp behind her.**

**She stepped out and was looking at Kylo, in person, for the first time since they had been together on the Supremacy.**

**Kylo had his uniform on, his cape was moving in the light breeze, his hair was framing his face beautifully and as Rey looked at him, she thought he was the most breathtaking thing she'd ever laid eyes on.**

****

**Kylo came walking toward her. Her lips parted as she watched him approach. There was an 'air' of authority to his demeanor. She knew he had been Supreme Leader for a few weeks now and he seemed to be fitting into the role perfectly.**

**She began to walk toward him. He quickened his pace and soon, they were standing face to face, looking into one another's eyes.**

**************************************

**Back on Ajan Kloss, the Med bay doctor had finished running the blood test for Rey.**

**He sat down at his desk and entered the results into his computer console.**

_****** Test Result Shows Positive for Pregnancy***** _

**He entered the phrase into his computer and then leaned back in his chair, wondering when he would break the news to Rey. She hadn't told him where she was going.**

**He knew she took the Falcon on an errand, so he tried to open the COMM to contact her. He felt it was important that she know the results.**

**He tried unsuccessfully to reach her. He would continue trying!**

***********************************

**Rey had no idea that her COMM was going off. She was too busy standing outside the Falcon, looking into the eyes of the man she loved.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo and Rey spend some intimate time alone on Naboo.
> 
> Rey will find out her blood test results!


	5. Kylo Meets Rey on Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey meet together on Naboo, seeing each other for the first time since they made love on the Supremacy.

**Chapter 5: Kylo Meets Rey on Naboo**

**Kylo walked briskly up to Rey and pulled her close.**

**As he held her, he said, "You're _really here,_ " he said, with wonder in his tone, then continued, "this is not a connection from the Force." **

**Rey just shook her head in wonder, smiling at his statement, and said, "I'm _really_ here. We're _really_ together." **

****

**"Rey, I've wanted to touch you, hold you close ever since you left the Supremacy." Kylo said, pulling her even closer, relishing the warmth of her body next to his.**

**Rey had a tear stream down her cheek, "Me too! All I can think about is you."**

**Kylo engulfed her in his arms and then lifted her up onto his waist and kissed her deeply. Rey held onto him for dear life. They were like desperate.**

****

**They kept smothering one another with kisses, only pulling apart to take a breath.**

**"I never knew I could love someone like this," Rey panted as she kissed him.**

**It was like a fever had taken over them both.**

**Kylo continued to keep Rey gathered up against him in his arms and said, "Rey, this next few hours, I'm not the Supreme Leader of the First Order and you are not a Jedi with the Resistance. Let's just be together and feel what we feel." Kylo begged.**

**Rey leaned back down to kiss him and said, "Yes" she sighed, "yes..."**

**Kylo smiled at her and said, "I have a reason I asked you here," Kylo began, then continued, "I have family history here. My grand mother was the Queen of Naboo at one time and I still have property here in my family name. My grandfather, Vader, married my grand mother here on this planet. I wanted to bring you here to be alone with you for a few hours and to show you all of this," he said, looking around at the fields, water falls and mountains.**

**Rey had never seen him look so happy.**

**Rey glanced around at the terrain and said, "It is so beautiful..."**

**"There are lakes we can take a swim in, places we can eat and...." Kylo stopped. He was going to mention that he wanted to make love to her while they were there, but he didn't want to presume that's what she would want again.**

**Rey knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't finish his sentence.**

**She gave him a shy look and said, "You want to be with me again? Like we were on the Supremacy?" she said rather shyly.**

**Kylo swallowed and said, "Only if it's what you want with me," he began, "I won't pressure you."**

**Rey leaned her forehead to his and said, "I want to" with a sigh.**

**Kylo kissed her again and set her down back onto the grass.**

**Rey looked over at his TIE Silencer off to the side, then she looked at the Falcon and said, "Can we just leave these ships here?"**

**Kylo chuckled and said, "I'm the Supreme Leader. I can leave my ship anywhere I choose."**

**Rey chuckled and said, "Oh alright...! Well, where do we go first?"**

**Kylo took her by the hand and said, "I want to show you a lake by my grand mother's old castle. We can swim there for a bit."**

**As she walked along the grass, holding Kylo's hand, she said, "A castle?, Wow."**

**Kylo nodded and said, "Yes, a castle. She was a Queen," he paused, then said, "Also, if I ever get the chance to show you a planet called Mustafar, my grand father, Vader, has a castle that is still standing there, to this very day. Mustafar isn't much to see, it's a planet full of volcanoes and lava, but perhaps I can show it to you anyway sometime."**

**Rey winced and said, "Why would your grand father want a castle on a place like _that_?" she chuckled.**

**Kylo looked over at her while they walked, "He valued his privacy. Also, it was a strategic place to keep a residence where not many of his enemies would think to look for him."**

**Rey lifted her eyebrows and said, "Hmmm, okay."**

**They continued walking until they came to the lake the Kylo had told her about. It was a sunny and warm day and perfect for getting into the water.**

**Kylo stopped at the water's edge and looked at Rey, then began to unzip his tunic.**

**Rey looked around to see if anyone else was near and said, "What if other people see us, Kylo?"**

**Kylo chuckled and said, "These grounds we are on is my family's property. No one will see us."**

**Rey nodded and said, "Alright!"**

**Kylo stripped down to only a black pair of briefs. Rey stripped down to her breast band and leggings.**

**Rey looked over at Kylo's body. His firm, muscular form was perfect to her and she could see so much more of him in the daytime than what she saw on the Supremacy.**

**Rey could see the scars that he had over his shoulder and running part way down his chest. It brought back memories of their light saber battles she winced.**

**Kylo walked toward her and took her hand, saying, "It's in the past, Rey. Don't think about it anymore." and he led them both into the water.**

****

**Rey felt like she was in a paradise with Kylo, and perhaps she was.......**

**Rey watched with delight as he dove under the water and swam away at a distance. She smiled to herself, thinking, _***the Supreme Leader of the First Order is swimming in here like a happy young boy, having the time of his life***_**

**Kylo walked back over to Rey and put his arms around her as they stood in the water.**

**"Rey, I want this with you every day of my life." he said, looking down at her.**

**Rey knew he was hinting at wanting her to finally join him so they could be together every day and not be apart any longer.**

**Rey put her hand to his face and said, "I'm still thinking about your offer."**

**Kylo nodded silently, then said, "I want you with me every day, but even if all we have is meeting in secret like this, I will take it just to be with you."**

**Rey stood up on her tip toes and put her forehead to his and said, "I love you."**

**Kylo gave Rey the most intense look once she said this to him. He picked her up, without hesitating, and carried her out of the lake and clear across the field.**

**Rey kept looking at where he was carrying her and it was straight to the Millenium Falcon.**

**She had her arms around his neck and it reminded her of when he had carried her like this through the Supremacy that day!**

**She leaned down and put her lips on his cheek and then on his neck as he carried her.**

**He walked her up the ramp and into the ship and all the way back to the sleeping area.**

****

**Kylo laid her down on a bed and leaned over her, grazing his lips with hers.**

**"I don't want to rush things, Rey. I want to share this with you the right way.." Kylo whispered, as he looked down at her.**

**Rey looked up at him and panted her response, nodding silently.**

**Kylo's kiss came so slowly and softly against Rey's mouth. She ran her arm around his waist as he kissed her and stroked his back.**

**The last time they had been together, neither one of them had the chance to really see one another completely bare, without clothing, because they were in such a rush.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I want to _really_ see you this time. Can I loosen your band, here?" he said, pointing to Rey's breast band.**

**Rey nodded 'yes' shyly.**

**Rey kept her eyes on his as he looked down to her chest, gently removing her breast band.**

**His eyes became heavily lidded as he looked at her breasts and he put his hand on her and stroked her slowly.**

**He looked back up at Rey and said, "Your body is beautiful, Rey."**

**Rey just didn't know what to say. She still felt so shy with him.**

**Kylo leaned down, taking her breast into his mouth and moving back and forth between both of her breasts, using his tongue and lips to caress her nipples with each warm touch. His right hand came up to cup her as he took her into his mouth.**

**Kylo took his time, making love to each breast. Rey kept her hands in his hair and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations he was giving her.**

**Rey thought the first time they made love was beautiful, but this time Rey knew it may be even better.**

*************************************

**Back on Ajan Kloss the Medic that had taken Rey's blood test and gotten the positive pregnancy results was going to try to contact Rey on the COMM again.**

**Leia had made her way through the base that morning looking for Rey and when she didn't see the Falcon outside. She thought of her discussion with Rey the day before about her son, and she wondered if Rey had gone off to be with her son, _and if so_ , was it only a temporary visit or something more permanent?**

**Leia spoke with every officer on the base, but none of them knew where she was. She finally made her way to the Med Bay and the Medic on duty was sitting at his desk.**

**"Doctor," Leia started, "Rey seems to be off base right now. None of the others on base seem to know where she is. She didn't speak to anyone before she left last night. Did you happen to hear from her?"**

**The doctor took a deep breath and said, "I did see her. She came in complaining of stomach trouble. I ran some tests on her, but the results must remain confidential between Rey and myself until I speak with her. She said she'd be back soon and that she had an errand to run for a few hours." the doctor answered.**

**Leia nodded, "Alright, thank you, doctor."**

**Leia left the Med Bay and walked down the hall past Rey's quarters. Rey's door had been left open from the night before and Leia didn't go into Rey's room, but she did happen to see a pair of dark black gloves laying just beside Rey's pillow.**

****

**She wanted to respect Rey's privacy, so she remained outside the door, but she squinted to look more closely at the gloves and had supposed that her son may have given them to Rey.**

**Leia couldn't help but wonder if Rey had gone off to see her son for a few hours. She grabbed the door to Rey's quarters and slowly closed it so that no one else could see inside and then kept on walking to her own office to perform her work for the day.**

********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo and Rey make love again. Rey will also find out after she and Kylo have gone their separate ways again, that she is pregnant!


	6. Carrying Kylo's Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey have their time alone together, making love once more. They part ways afterward, but before Rey returns to the Resistance, she finds out from the doctor on the Resistance base that she is pregnant.
> 
> Leia suspects something about Rey's involvement with her son, but she is not quite sure and wants to be careful and respectful of Rey when and if she brings it up to her.

****

**Chapter 6: Carrying Kylo's Child**

**Kylo gently pushed his body into Rey. She dipped her head back and took a deep breath, feeling so much pleasure she almost couldn't contain it.**

**He was so gentle with her. His breath was warm next to her face as he positioned himself over her, thrusting in and out of her.**

**Rey put her hands on his lower back as he moved inside her. She kissed his shoulder, running her lips over his warm skin.**

**Kylo let out a low moan as he moved inside her and whispered, "Your body feels so soft and so warm..."**

**Rey didn't hesitate to tell Kylo how he felt inside her either.**

**"Kylo.....," she sighed, "you feel so good inside me..." she whispered.**

**Kylo propped himself directly over her and used one hand to touch her face, thrusting himself still very gently.**

**Rey pulled his face down closer to hers and grazed her lips with his, saying, "Let me feel you, let me feel you..." she kept saying.**

**Kylo knew she was asking for him to move his body even more forcefully into her.**

**"Rey," Kylo whispered through panting breaths as he moved, "are you sure?"**

**Kylo knew Rey had only been with him once and he didn't want to cause her any pain.**

**"Yes!" Rey said with a desperate voice. She _pulled_ at him, begging him to bring him closer. **

**She couldn't get enough of feeling his body within her. He filled her gloriously, but oh how she wanted him more!**

**He didn't hesitate, and pushed himself into her with such pressure that Rey gasped at first, making Kylo slow down for a second.**

**"Please..." she whispered.**

**Ben put his face in her neck and moved within her as deeply as he possibly could.**

**Her hands ran up and down his back, her eyes closed and her breaths turned into whispers of his name as he moved.**

**"B E N...." she sighed.**

**She arched her back up to meet him as he moved within her.**

**Kylo groaned and then propped himself back up to see her and said, "Rey... please..."**

**She cupped his face and said, "Please what, Ben?"**

**Kylo heard his birth name come off of her lips and he about came undone.**

**"Come with me...." he said, his voice shaking.**

**He pushed within her a few more times and she gasped, aching as she put her face into his shoulder, climaxing with him.**

**"Oh Force, Ben...."**

**She had said his name again. He groaned through his orgasm with her and then, putting his forehead to hers, said, "The way you say my name..."**

**Rey was still panting into his neck and she said, "I love your name."**

**Kylo lifted up from her and looked at her, keeping himself inside of her for a few minutes.**

**Rey smiled at him, her eyes heavily lidded with desire as she looked at him and said, "I can't describe how you just made me feel. I'm so in love with you."**

**Kylo kissed her and said, "Same, Rey. I could stay in you like this all the time."**

**He then slowly pulled out of her and laid facing her. He pulled her close and kissed her.**

****

**They stayed like this for the longest time, just holding one another and giving soft intermittent kisses and making conversation.**

**For them, nothing else existed at this moment.**

************************************

****

**Leia was working steadily that day, making sure that the First Order was not on their trail. She had to be sure each day that they had not found out where the Resistance base was.**

**She took a seat and started pondering Rey's situation with her son. It was obvious to Lea that they cared about one another and now she was beginning to get a clearer picture of just how close they _may_ be.**

**Leia thought about the gloves she had seen laying next to Rey's pillow. She knew those gloves were most likely part of her son's uniform. Rey certainly did not wear big leather gloves!**

**Then she thought about the fact that Rey had visited the Med Lab the night before, complaining of not feeling herself.**

**Now she was gone again. Leia respected that Rey was a grown woman and could do as she pleased with any man of her choice, but if she was deeply involved with her _son_ , she wondered if it could compromise the Resistance?**

**Leia loved Rey unconditionally, but she wanted to discuss Rey's 'potential' love life with her son and how Rey felt about it possibly compromising the Resistance base location.**

**It was an extremely delicate topic for Leia to approach Rey on. She already knew Rey was feeling heavy hearted due to their discussion the other night, so she would have to be careful with Rey and respectful if she brought it up.**

******************************

**Within a few hours of getting dressed, Kylo was holding Rey to say their 'good bye's' yet again.**

****

**Kylo looked down at Rey one final time before they parted ways once more and said, "Will I see you again soon?"**

**His eyes were so desperate already.**

**"Yes, I promise." She said, kissing him once more.**

**"Rey," Kylo said.**

**"Yes?" Rey answered.**

**"My offer still stands." Kylo whispered softly.**

**Rey nodded, "I know."**

**Kylo gave her one more nod, his eyes looked heavy. He squeezed her hand once more and then he disappeared down the ramp of the Falcon.**

**Rey's heart sank. She ran to the cockpit window to watch him as he climbed into his TIE Silencer.**

**His engines started and within seconds, his ship had lifted off and out of sight. The ache in her soul was overwhelming. Why did she have to fall in love with the Supreme Leader? Why did she have to be on the opposite side of a war with him?**

**Rey was still living with the delightful ache of feeling his body inside hers not long before, but her mind was quickly brought back to the present when she noticed her COMM system going off.**

**She wiped a tear away from her face and hesitated, knowing it could possibly be the Resistance contacting her to see if she was alright.**

**She answered the COMM.**

**"Rey here."**

**"Rey? This is doctor Jarren that you saw last night. Are you alright?" he asked.**

**Rey cleared her throat, then said, "Oh, hello, doctor, yes. I'm fine. I'm coming back to base now!" she said, trying to sound cheerful.**

**Doctor Jarren continued, "Rey, I have your blood test results back. I have not shared them with anyone since it is confidential between you and myself as your doctor."**

**"Okay," Rey began, "Is it bad news? Am I alright?" she asked.**

**"Rey," the doctor began, "you are going to be a mother in a few months. You are about three weeks pregnant. So, whether that is good news or bad news, is up to you."**

**Rey's jaw opened and she looked down at the COMM system, putting her hand at her chest in disbelief.**

**"I'm sorry..." Rey began, "did you say I'm pregnant?"**

**"Yes, Rey, that's what I said. The sooner you get back, the sooner we can discuss your situation and what vitamins you need and a good diet for you to be on," the doctor said.**

**Rey put her hand to her mouth in shock and said, "And you say you didn't say anything to anyone else?"**

**She was hoping hadn't said a word to anyone!**

**"That's right, Rey. It's doctor patient confidentiality." he answered.**

**"Alright," she began, "Thank you, doctor. I'll be back on base within two hours. Rey out."**

**Rey shut down the COMM, nearly out of breath.**

**Kylo had just left minutes ago. What would he say if he knew?**

**She would have to tell him, but how and when?**

**She started the Falcon's engines and as soon as she left Naboo's atmosphere, she jumped to light speed, on her way back to Ajan Kloss.**

****

*********************************

**Kylo sped through space at light speed, back to the Finalizer. His heart was full at the time he had spent with Rey, yet he was going back to his flag ship without her.**

**He wondered if she would ever accept his offer to come live with him permanently and rule with him.**

**His heart longed for her and the melancholy that came over him on his flight back was with him once more.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Leia have a deep heart to heart conversation! Leia will be understanding and loving for Rey, but gives Rey some advice she may need to heed!
> 
> Rey tries to figure out a way to tell Kylo she's pregnant!


	7. Confessions and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Rey have a heart to heart conversation and Leia gives Rey some advice that Rey never thought she'd hear from Leia.
> 
> The Force connects Kylo and Rey again and Rey informs Kylo she needs to see him as soon as possible. She has something to tell him. Kylo leaves the Finalizer as soon as he can to hear what she needs to tell him.

****

**Chapter 7: Confessions and Decisions**

**Kylo had returned to the Finalizer and General Hux and General Pryde met him in the corridor while he was on his way back to his quarters from the hangar bay, informing him that they thought they may have found the new Resistance base.**

**General Hux had tried Kylo's patience by trying to argue with him about following the 'lead' he felt he had found. Kylo stopped and pointed his finger at General Hux, warning him to drop the subject. General Hux froze in place and said nothing more.**

**Kylo did not want Rey in harm's way under any circumstance and told General Hux to drop the issue. Of course, Kylo's generals knew nothing of Kylo's love with Rey. Kylo kept his intimate relationship with Rey a secret from the First Order.**

**Kylo continued on to his quarters. He had been with Rey on Naboo for many hours and needed to get back to looking over the day's reports, which were no doubt waiting for him upon his arrival back in his quarters.**

**He would continue to distract Hux as much as possible and divert attention away from wherever Rey may be.**

****************************************

**Rey landed the Falcon safely back on the Resistance base. She made her way back into the main building and BB8 followed her. As Rey walked into the building, Rose met her in the hallway.**

**"Rey! Did you have a nice time running those errands?" she asked happily.**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow and said, "You could say that." _***she secretly smiled to herself, hoping Rose didn't see it***_**

**"On your way back to your quarters?" Rose asked.**

**"No," Rey began, "I'm going to find Leia."**

**Rose nodded, "Oh, okay, well, she's in the main command center right now. Talk to you soon."**

**Rey waved bye as Rose walked off and then she continued on her way to find Leia. Rey simply wanted to report back in.**

**Leia was sitting in the command center when Rey walked in.**

****

**Leia saw her and looked over with a smile, "Rey, you're back."**

**Rey smiled weakly, "Hi, Leia. I'm reporting in. I needed to take a few hours away for some personal time. Where do you need me on duty?"**

**Leia put her hand on Rey's shoulder and motioned for her to come to the side of the room.**

**"I could use your help later in this command center to relieve me. I've been watching for First Order movements. They've been getting closer to our base. I don't think they've found us yet, but I'm keeping a close eye on the situation."**

**Rey nodded with a smile, "Sure, I'd be glad to relieve you of duty."**

**"Rey," Leia began, "before you come on duty, can I speak with you in private?"**

**Rey's heart skipped a beat, "Sure." she responded.**

**Leia motioned for Rey to follow her out of the room and off to a private room. She shut the door and then sat down at a table.**

**"Rey, would you like to sit down?" Leia asked.**

**"Sure," Rey said, not knowing how this conversation may start.**

**Leia put her hands on the table and said, "Rey, let me start by saying I don't mind if you take time for yourself and the Falcon is always yours, but I have to ask you a very direct question and there's a reason I'm asking. The security of the Resistance base may be at risk."**

**Rey swallowed and continued listening, "Alright" she responded.**

**Leia took a deep breath and said, "Rey, you have the right to privacy here on this base and your personal life is your own. The only thing that would cause me to question your personal life is if it could potentially put the Resistance at risk."**

**Rey nodded, "Are you questioning me about your son?" Rey asked, very directly.**

**Leia nodded, "Yes, Rey, I am. If you are involved with my son in an intimate relationship, that would normally be your business and none of my business, but since my son is the Supreme Leader of the First Order, that could be very dangerous for the Resistance," Leia paused, then said, "If you were close to anyone else on this base, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Let me ask you, with as much respect as I can, how close are you to my son?"**

**Rey felt like she was being interrogated and a part of her wanted to feel defensive, but at the same time, she saw how polite Leia was trying to be and she honestly understood why Leia felt as she did.**

**"Leia," Rey began, "Ben and I are involved. We are _deeply_ involved. We love each other." **

**Rey kept her words straight and to the point.**

**Leia nodded, "I see. I know you may feel I'm prying into your personal life, and I'm sorry if I'm doing that, but your intimate involvement with my son may put this entire base at risk."**

**Rey sat up straighter and said, "Leia, Ben has told me he will not allow the First Order to come after the Resistance. He has told me personally that he is distracting the First Order away from pursuing us because he doesn't want anything to happen to me. He doesn't want to put me in harm's way."**

**Leia smiled at Rey and said, "Well, that's good to hear, Rey, but there is no guarantee that will last forever. There is only so long that my son will be able to distract his officers from their pursuit of us. We are one of the main threats to the First Order and they will not put off coming after us forever," she said, pausing.**

**Leia stood up and walked to sit next to Rey and took her hand in hers, and said, "Rey, I'm glad you love my son. My son couldn't do better than loving you. It's the position he holds as Supreme Leader. I can't shake the feeling that you are playing with fire here. Either the Resistance will get burned or _you_ will."**

**Rey sighed, trying to fight the tears, then said, "I didn't know this would happen. He and I ended up being connected by the Force and we fell in love. It's breaking both of our hearts that we are on opposite sides of this war."**

**Leia could feel Rey's pain and continued to hold her hand and said, "Rey, what I'm about to tell you is something you probably didn't expect to hear, but I feel it's sound advice. If you plan on continuing to see my son, you may have to come to a decision about whether you should take him up on his offer and go to him or let him go and stay with the Resistance."**

**Rey froze in place for a moment, giving Leia an anxious look. Somehow, what Leia said did make sense, but which would she choose?**

**"How do I choose between the man I love against the ideals I believe in?" Rey asked.**

**Leia gently squeezed her hand and said, "Rey, life is rarely simple," Leia began, "There are choices that have to be made. It's obviously tearing you apart to be away from my son. I can see it in your eyes and the depression you are in when you are not near him," she paused, then said, "Could there be another reason you may need to go to him? I also heard that you went to see our Medic last night. How are you feeling?"**

**Rey's face flushed red. Leia could see Rey's reaction.**

**Rey looked down for a moment, then back up at Leia. "There may be another reason, yes," Rey said slowly and simply, "I did see the Medic last night. I haven't been feeling myself for about three weeks.**

**Leia nodded, "You were on the Supremacy three weeks ago, right?" she asked.**

**Rey's eyes shot up to meet Leia's and she nodded, "Yes, I was."**

**Leia sighed and squeezed Rey's hand again and said, "Rey, did the doctor tell you what I think he did?"**

**Rey took a deep breath, giving Leia a nervous look, then said, "He gave me my blood test results, ummm, it seems Ben and I...., well...."**

**Leia finished her sentence for her, "You're pregnant, aren't you? It's okay to admit it to me, Rey. You haven't done anything wrong because you conceived a child with the man you love."**

**A silent tear rolled down Rey's face and she said, "I know. But what do I do?"**

**Leia hugged Rey for a moment and said, "Rey, my son has the right to know. Have you told him yet?"**

**"No," Rey said, "I just found out a little while ago. I will let him know."**

**Leia let go of Rey again and took her chin in her hand and said, "Rey, I don't want to lose you here, but you have to let him know about the baby."**

**Rey nodded, then said, "When Ben offered for me to rule with him, I declined because I don't agree with the First Order's politics and I thought about joining him because I love him, but I....."**

**"Rey," Leia interrupted, "Have you considered that if you agree to rule with him that you could help him bring some positive changes? What if the Force arranged all of this to bring your influence into the politics of this galaxy? You can't always look at opportunities as negative. Could anything positive come from you accepting his offer? He loves you, Rey. He is most likely to make compromises because of his love for you. Don't be afraid of what may be if you give it a chance. Now, am I telling you to embrace the First Order? No! Am I telling you to agree with it's politics? No..., but what I am telling you is that perhaps my son sees that you can help bring change for good in the galaxy, ruling beside him."**

**Rey was positively shocked at what she just heard Leia say to her!**

**"Leia, I never expected you to say something like this. What you are asking me to consider is not like you and if anyone else on this base heard you, they'd think we were traitors."**

**Leia smiled and said, " _I_ know I'm not a traitor and so do _you_. What I'm suggesting is compromise. You'd be compromising _with my son_ , and that is _NOT_ the same as giving in to the First Order. How do you know you can't help bring change?"**

**Rey felt conflicted about it, but Leia was giving her something to think about.**

**Rey and Leia spoke for a little while longer and then Leia told Rey she could go back to her quarters and rest. Leia wanted Rey to focus on herself right now and any decisions she may need to make.**

**********************************

****

**Kylo left his quarters a couple of hours later. He was called to the bridge to investigate a rumor that General Pryde had come across about a possible uprising against the First Order in some of the Outer Rim territories.**

**He was tired and really just wanted to be alone with his thoughts about Rey after the day they had spent together. Kylo entered the bridge and spent several minutes speaking with General Pryde about this uprising.**

**As Kylo was discussing this uprising with General Pryde, he could suddenly feel Rey's presence in the Force. Since he was not alone, he tried to look around the bridge casually to see if the Force had connected him with Rey.**

**He was glad that he was wearing his mask because as he scanned the bridge, he finally caught sight of Rey standing a few feet away!**

**Rey saw him standing a few feet away from her, wearing his mask, so she couldn't see the look on his face, of course.**

**She just stood still, looking at him and Kylo noticed that she appeared anxious. He turned around to face General Pryde again and said, "We will finish this conversation later General."**

**"Yes, Sir." General Pryde responded, quickly dropping the conversation and walking back to his duty post.**

**Kylo looked back at Rey, who was standing quietly on the bridge and he started walking toward the doors to leave for the turbo lift.**

**Rey saw he was surrounded by people, but she needed to get his attention. The Force could disconnect them at any moment.**

**When Kylo was finally standing in the corridor alone, he turned to see if Rey was still there, connected to him by their Bond, and she was.**

**He hurried and took his mask off and quickly walked over to her.**

**"Rey?" Kylo said, quickly looking around the corridor, hoping no one would see him speaking.**

**"Ben," Rey began, "I need to see you. I have something to tell you."**

**Kylo looked around the corridor once more, making sure he was alone, then took another few steps closer and said, "Of course, go ahead."**

**"Is there a way I can see you in person soon? What I have to tell you needs to be done in person." Rey said, looking visibly upset.**

**Kylo reached out into their Force Bond, touching her arm, and said, "Rey, is this an emergency? Are you in any kind of danger?" he asked, visibly worried.**

**"I'm not in danger. I have come to a decision about joining you and I also have something else to share." she said, giving him a shy look.**

**Kylo's face lit up with hope, "Joining me? You've decided?"**

**Rey smiled, "Yes, I've decided, but I also have something else I need to share with you. It's extremely important. When and where can you meet?"**

**Kylo's face looked hopeful for the first time in so long, "Rey, I can leave whenever you need me. Why don't we meet on Kef Bir. Do you know where that is? It's out of the way and we'll have some privacy."**

**"Yes, I think I know where it is. It will be in my navigational computer, I'm sure." she said, "When will you be there?"**

**"I'll have my ship fueled now. I can be there within the hour." Kylo responded.**

**As soon as he said this, the Force disconnected them and Rey faded away.**

**Kylo put his mask back on and hurried back onto the bridge and contacted the hangar bay, ordering that his TIE Silencer be fueled and readied for departure!**

**********************************

****

**Within a few minutes, Kylo left the hangar bay of the Finalizer and was on his way to meet with Rey on Kef Bir. He saw that she looked extremely worried about something and he put his ship into light speed, trying to get to Rey as quickly as he could.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey meet on Kef Bir so they can have some privacy. Rey is going to tell Kylo she is pregnant and needs to let him know of her decision whether she will join him nor not!


	8. Rey Tells Kylo She's Pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Kylo on Kef Bir and she tells him she's pregnant!

**Chapter 8: Rey Tells Kylo's She's Pregnant!**

**Kylo pushed the Silencer as fast as it could go. He would drop _anything_ for her. **

**He knew that General Hux was narrowing in on the Resistance's new location, and even though he had the authority to order Hux to stand down, he knew eventually his generals and officers would want answers as to why he was not pursuing them since the Supremacy was destroyed just three weeks ago.**

**Part of Kylo's mind was racing. Is the Resistance harassing Rey? Did they find out about her relationship with him? Do they think she's a traitor? Kylo was getting angry just thinking about it. If anyone laid a hand on her, he would come after the Resistance with the full fury of the First Order!**

**The only reason he had held off ordering General Hux to stand down in finding the Resistance was due to Rey! The man was _constantly_ getting under his skin about one thing or another.**

**He was making his final approach to Kef Bir and would be dropping out of light speed at anytime now.**

***********************************

**Rey had landed her ship on the ruins of the old Death Star and waited in her X-wing for Kylo to land.**

**Her pulse was up and her anxiety level was rising. She had left the Resistance base earlier that day with a few things that were important to her. She thought about how she would word all of this to him! He would, no doubt, be overjoyed that she had agreed to join him, but how would he react to finding out that she was pregnant with his child? Neither one of them had planned this. They had spent a quick few moments of passion that chaotic day on the Supremacy to taste each other's love, nothing more!**

**She sat in her X-wing, watching out her window for Kylo's ship to appear. Her sensors were on, so if a First Order ship was on approach, she would definitely see it.**

**She wondered how Kylo's own people would receive her? Would they try to kill her on the spot? They had hunted her down before and if she showed up with Kylo on the Finalizer, what then?**

**Rey's sensors alerted her to an approaching vessel. It was a First Order ship. She swallowed hard and prepared to meet with Kylo. She looked out the window and saw the sea roaring and the water spray falling every where. It was a dreary place, but Rey knew why he had chosen this location.**

****

**Within seconds, Kylo's Silencer could be seen descending below the cloud line and straight for her X-wing.**

**Rey opened the hatch of her X-wing and stood just outside, watching Kylo's ship land not far from her.**

**Kylo disembarked and he saw Rey standing by her X-wing, getting wet and cold.**

**Rey ran toward him and Kylo wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Rey," Kylo began "Are you alright? I came as fast as I could!" Kylo said forcefully.**

**"Yes, I'm alright and I'm not in danger. Can we get inside the Death Star and talk? I'm freezing out here!" she said, trying to muster up a small smile.**

**Kylo put his arm around Rey and walked with her to the inside of the old Death Star and out of the wind and mist.**

**Rey shivered for a moment and wrapped her arms around herself.**

**Kylo was going to take his cape off to let Rey wear it to keep warm, but before he did, he pulled her close and ran his hand through her hair, bringing her to a longing kiss with himself.**

****

**Kylo removed his cape and then put it around Rey's shoulders, rubbed her arms and said, "Rey, please talk to me."**

**Rey hugged Kylo's cape close to herself and said, "I've decided to come back with you to your flag ship. I will join you." she said, giving him a shy smile.**

**Kylo's face lit up and he said, "Rey, I've hoped that you would change your mind! Ever since you left the Supremacy that day, I've spent my days picturing you staying with me on my flag ship, ruling with me," he paused and then pulled Rey close in his arms.**

**"Kylo," Rey began again, "I don't feel exactly comfortable living with the First Order, but I can't stay away from _you,_ from us being together."**

**Rey suddenly thought back on Leia's words to her and how she had given her a different outlook on joining her son. Looking back on it, she was still astonished that Leia actually encouraged her to make this decision for the possible good of the galaxy.**

**Rey paced in front of Kylo for a minute, then said, "If I join you, can you promise me that you will allow me to bring my own influence and opinion on how things are run in the First Order? When you asked me to join you, we never discussed the terms."**

**Kylo walked closer to Rey and said, "I will give you equal involvement, yes. I can't say that all of my policies will change, but you will have equal say in how they are implemented and carried out. You will make decisions with me mutually."**

**Kylo suddenly seemed more serious and diplomatic as he gave her that answer, more like he was negotiating with a dignitary or something!**

**"Alright," Rey began, "And I will not be shot on sight when your people see me?" she said, half joking.**

**Kylo huffed a chuckle, then said, "They'd have to get through _me first_ and they won't!"**

**Kylo took both of Rey's hands in his own, and said, "Rey, making decisions with me will take time. There will be times when we discuss matters and we may have differing opinions, but I'm willing to work with you to bring compromise."**

**Rey knew that Kylo ruled with a heavy hand, an iron fist, and she also understood that change would come gradually, not over night.**

**She nodded softly then said, "Alright, I agree to join you then."**

**Kylo smiled and rubbed her hands in his own as he said, "Rey, a word of warning first. I'm _not_ soft on my people. The culture in the First Order will be vastly different than what you may be used to in the Resistance."**

**Rey chuckled, and said, "I _know_. I've seen you in action!" she joked, tapping his arm playfully.**

**Kylo smiled briefly at her remark, then said, "You said you have something else to share with me?"**

**This was the most difficult part of this conversation for Rey, but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then started to tell Kylo about the pregnancy.**

**"Yes....," she started, "Yesterday, when I was flying back from Naboo, one of our Resistance doctors contacted me and gave me some blood test results."**

**Kylo suddenly looked extremely concerned.**

**"You saw a doctor? What's wrong with you?" Kylo said anxiously.**

**Rey wrung her hands together anxiously, then said, "There's nothing wrong with me and I'm not sick, but the blood test results showed something that may change both of our lives forever."**

**Kylo tilted his head toward Rey, lifted an eyebrow and said, "Tell me!"**

**Rey closed her eyes once more, then when she opened them, she took one of Kylo's gloved hands and placed it on her lower abdomen and held it there.**

**"Three weeks ago, we conceived a child." Rey said, very plainly.**

**Kylo's eyes widened. He looked down at his hand on Rey's stomach, then looked back up to her eyes, speechless.**

**Kylo raised his other hand to the side of Rey's face and all he could say was, "Rey...."**

**His eyes watered and his mouth parted slightly.**

**"Are you angry? Are you upset?" Rey asked.**

**"No!" Kylo began, "of course not! I'm in shock is all."**

**Kylo gently pulled Rey flush against his chest and said, "I want this child with you. I will protect you and this child with everything in me," he paused and then stepped back to look at her, and said, "I always wondered if I would be a father someday or continue the Skywalker blood line."**

**Kylo's eyes looked far away, like he was so deep in thought and shock that Rey had to turn his face back to look at hers.**

**Rey smiled and said, "I'm glad you're not upset!," she paused, then joked with him saying, "besides, you're not getting any younger, you know. Maybe it's good timing that you are finding out you'll be a parent!"**

**Rey chuckled and Kylo quickly looked back at Rey and gave her a smirk, saying, "I'm not _that_ old! I just turned thirty!" he said, laughing out loud with Rey now.**

**Rey joked again saying, "So, the First Order won't say you 'robbed the cradle' when they see you with me?"**

**"Rey...., Come on..." Kylo said, tilting his head at her, smiling.**

****

**Kylo put his hands on Rey's hips and Rey put her arms on his shoulders and they stood there just looking at one another for the longest time.**

**Kylo's face turned serious and he said, "So," he began, "Are you coming back with me _now_ , today? Or do you have things you need to do first with the Resistance?"**

**Rey touched the side of Kylo's face and said, "No. I said my 'good bye's' to the Resistance earlier today. General Organa, your mother, knows of my plans to join you. I'll get into my X-wing and follow your Silencer back to your flag ship today."**

**Kylo's face got soft and he looked at Rey with such tenderness.**

**"I can't believe this is happening." he said.**

**"Believe it." Rey said with a smile, then she said, "just make sure that when I follow you back to your flag ship they don't shoot me out of the sky!"**

**Kylo shook his head, "I will make sure of that. I will contact my generals right now, before we leave, and inform them that I have someone with me in a Resistance single man fighter and they are _NOT_ to open fire." **

**Rey nodded and said, "Alright. Let me get situated in my ship and I'll follow you back..."**

**Kylo leaned down, cupping Rey's face, kissed her and then turned to climb back into his ship again. Rey stopped him and said, "Hey! I still have your cape!"**

**Kylo turned around and said, "It's alright. Hold onto it, I have more."**

**He smiled at her and climbed into his Silencer and was going to make contact with General Pryde.**

**Rey climbed into her X-wing and waited for Kylo to give her the signal that they were ready to leave together!**

**********************************

****

**Kylo was returning with Rey and he would not tolerate any aggression toward Rey when she arrived. He was already prepared to deal harshly with anyone who may try!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 
> 
> Rey follows Kylo's Silencer back to the Finalizer! Interesting times follow when she arrives!


	9. Going 'Home' with Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey follows Kylo's ship to her new 'home', the Finalizer.

**Rey followed Kylo back to the Finalizer and as they were making their approach, General Hux opened the COMM with Kylo, informing him about being followed by a Resistance single man fighter.**

**"Supreme Leader, our sensors show that you are being followed by a Resistance single man fighter, Sir. Orders?" said General Hux.**

**"General," Kylo began, "I have already spoken with General Pryde that I am being accompanied by this vessel. This fighter is making a purposeful approach with me to the Finalizer and you are _NOT_ to make any aggressive moves. I'm ordering you _NOT_ to fire on this ship that is accompanying me. Understood?"**

**General Hux was feeling confused. Why would the Supreme Leader knowingly allow a Resistance fighter not only follow him, but accompany him into the Finalizer?**

**He knew better than to question Kylo, on pain of losing his own life! So, he acknowledged Kylo's orders.**

**"Yes, Sir. Understood." Hux responded plainly.**

**Kylo and Rey dropped out of light speed not far from the Finalizer.**

**Rey saw the Finalizer right outside her window and, for a second, felt uneasy.**

**Rey followed Kylo as they made their approach to the hangar by and, soon after, each made their landing.**

**Rey looked out the window of her X-wing and saw a few officers and storm troopers standing at attention.**

**She opened her hatch once she saw that Kylo was disembarking from his ship.**

**She was climbing down from her X-wing when a few storm troopers raised their weapons toward her.**

****

**Rey stood in place and looked over at Kylo.**

**Kylo saw his troopers approaching Rey and raise his arm, and using the Force, threw the troopers across the floor violently.**

****

**"I gave strict orders to stand down!" Kylo yelled loudly.**

**The storm troopers stood up and quickly ran to the other side of the hangar bay, obeying Kylo's orders.**

**Kylo looked at Rey and motioned for her to come over to him.**

**Since he was wearing his helmet, Rey could not see the look on his face. She nodded and hesitantly walked over to where Kylo was standing.**

**An officer approached Kylo and said, "Sir, I apologize. These troopers acted without my approval."**

**Kylo lifted a finger and pointed at the officer and said, "Then should I hold _YOU_ directly responsible for my orders being disobeyed? Aren't they under your command?"**

**The officer swallowed nervously and shifted on his feet. He then said, "It will not happen again, Sir."**

**Kylo lowered his finger and said, "It had better not, because if it does, you will personally pay the price for _their_ actions."**

**Rey was watching all of this unfold and thought to herself, _****I'm definitely not on Ajan Kloss anymore***!_**

**"Rey," Kylo said, his voice taking on his usual tone through the modulator, "it's alright. Come follow me."**

**Kylo's voice was calm and quite soothing as he said this to her.**

**Rey nodded and walked slowly with Kylo and they left the hangar bay.**

**************************************

****

**Kylo was leaving the hangar bay, with Rey next to him, and he took them to a turbo lift.**

**Once they were inside the turbo lift, Kylo reached up to remove his helmet.**

**Rey took a deep breath, seeing his face again, and said, "That was close."**

**Kylo walked over to Rey and as he did, Rey moved into his arms and he held her during the ride up to the upper levels of the ship.**

**Kylo's voice was soft and smooth, and he said to her, "I won't let anything happen to you, Rey."**

**Rey held onto Kylo, closing her eyes into his chest. The same intoxicating scent of his uniform was filling her senses.**

**As the turbo lift came to a stop, Kylo put his mask back on and Rey was disappointed to see his face disappear yet again.**

**"We're going to my quarters for the rest of the day, Rey. I need to keep you there, safely, until I speak to my generals and officers that you are here permanently."**

**Rey nodded hesitantly. Kylo could tell she was feeling anxious in this new environment, and understandably so!**

**The doors to the turbo lift opened and they both walked out. As they did, several officers and troopers stood at attention immediately upon seeing Kylo.**

****

**Each officer would nod as Kylo walked by, but would give Rey a curious stare.**

**Rey expected as much!**

**Kylo didn't say a word to anyone, nor acknowledge their presence as he walked.**

**They finally made it through the corridors to Kylo's quarters. Kylo used his command codes and the doors opened, revealing extremely spacious living quarters!**

**Rey walked in slowly and looked around, clasping her hands in front of her, somewhat in awe.**

**She turned to face Kylo, who was still wearing his mask, and said, "So, _this_ is how the Supreme Leader lives...." **

**Kylo lifted up his hands to his head, removing his mask, and said, " _This_ is how the Supreme Leader lives with the woman he loves..."**

**Rey's eyes went soft and she saw Kylo's arms open to her and she walked over to him, keeping her eyes on his.**

****

**Throwing his mask onto a table, he wrapped his arms around Rey, tenderly holding her close. They each closed their eyes and just savored this moment..**

**Rey gripped him more tightly and groaned out, "Oh gods, I love you so much."**

**Kylo winced his eyes tighter, took a deep breath and said, "You're here. You're _really_ here," and continued to hold her close.**

**They held onto one another for the longest time. When they finally stepped away, Kylo touched her face and said, "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Tired?" he began, then continued, "anything you need, it will be yours."**

**Rey's eyes watered as she looked at him, and said, "I admit I'm hungry. I haven't eaten for hours."**

**Kylo quickly walked over to the COMM, but before he pressed the button to speak to the bridge, he turned to Rey and said, "The mother of my child has to eat!"**

**Rey smiled warmly at him and nodded, taking a seat near window and then looking over the enormous size of the room she was in.**

**"Yes Supreme Leader?" General Pryde's voice sounded.**

**"I need two hot meals brought up immediately. I want our choicest meats, breads and fruits. I will be in my quarters for the rest of night and do not want to be disturbed." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir, right away." said General Pryde.**

**Kylo pulled off his gloves and laid them on the table next to his mask and walked over to Rey, kneeling down in front of her.**

**His eyes were so tender as he looked up at Rey.**

**"You're not leaving? This isn't some sort of Force vision that will be snatched away from me?" Kylo asked. Rey noticed how vulnerable he sounded.**

**Rey's heart was overwhelmed with emotion and she said, "No. This is real. I'm not leaving. Nothing is going to keep us apart anymore."**

**Kylo put his head into Rey's chest and took his right hand and put it on Rey's abdomen, feeling where she was carrying their child.**

**Rey put her head on top of his and just nuzzled her face into his hair.**

****

**The Supreme Leader of the First Order was like this vulnerable and needy man in her arms right now. The man that subdued armies and intimidated everyone around him with his power and authority, was now in her arms, feeling vulnerable.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> The day after Rey arrives on the Finalizer, Kylo holds a meeting with his officers and generals about Rey being with him. Let's just say, some officers do not approve and nearly lose their lives when Kylo deals with them!
> 
> Rey will have an examination by First Order doctors regarding her pregnancy!


	10. Is That A Threat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo deals with a threat that comes against Rey during a meeting he has with his officers.   
> Rey visits the Med Lab and then Kylo introduces Rey to his Knights.

**Chapter 10: Is That A Threat?**

**Kylo sat in the First Order meeting hall discussing with his officers his decision to ask Rey to join him. During the course of the conversation, General Quinn decided to question Kylo about his decision to bring Rey into the First Order.**

**General Pryde was sitting next to General Quinn, giving him looks of warning.**

**General Quinn said, "Supreme Leader, do you not feel it is highly unwise to bring a Jedi from the Resistance into the First Order? Not only is she possibly a spy for the Resistance, but she is right here on your flag ship!"**

**General Quinn had a very confrontational approach about this.**

**General Hux was sitting at the table as well, watching all of this unfold, grateful it was not him right now being reprimanded by Kylo.**

**Kylo looked at General Quinn and said, "General, there are reasons, known to me, why she is with us. Your duty is to follow orders and not second guess my decisions."**

**General Quinn should have taken the warning, but instead, he continued, "Sir, many in the First Order will see this is a compromise of our security. This woman, Rey, whom you have brought with you may be seen as an easy target for the First Order and..... and......"**

**Without giving General Quinn an opportunity to finish his sentence, Kylo extended his arm and threw General Quinn into a Force choke, raising him to the ceiling.**

****

**Kylo spoke plainly, and said, "Are you threatening Rey, General?"**

**General Quinn, spoke through gasping breaths, still suspended from the ceiling, and said, "N....no, Sir...."**

**Kylo released Quinn and he fell to the floor, still trying to catch his breath. Kylo did not kill him, but he was trying to make an example of anyone who would threaten Rey.**

**Kylo then put both hands on the table in front of him, and said, "Let this be a warning to all of you sitting here. I will not tolerate any threats against Rey, even verbal ones," he paused, looked at everyone, then said, "Rey will be joining me, ruling beside me. Disrespecting her or threatening her is the same as doing so to me."**

**Everyone seated at the table took deep breaths and kept their opinions to themselves. General Hux looked straight ahead, looking over at General Pryde.**

**Before Kylo left, he said "General Pryde, I would like my daily briefings sent on a data pad to my quarters. I have personal matters to attend to the rest of the day and will not be here to be briefed in person."**

**"Yes, Sir. I will have an officer send up a data pad to you shortly." General Pryde responded.**

**General Pryde was Kylo's most trusted officers. He had promoted General Pryde to Allegiant General as a reward for his loyalty and faithful service.**

**Kylo walked out of the meeting hall and was heading for his quarters.**

**He wanted Rey to see the doctors on board his vessel to make sure she was healthy and that their unborn child was healthy. He wanted to be present for this.**

***************************************

**When Kylo had returned to his quarters, Rey was wrapped in a robe and had just taken a shower in the Fresher. She saw Kylo walk inside and take his mask off and lay it impatiently down on the table.**

**She grimaced a bit and said, "Uh, oh... how did your meeting go?"**

**"One of my generals hinted at a threat against you and I made an example of him to the others that no threats are to ever be made against you." Kylo said, breathing rather heavily.**

**Rey winced and said, "I see," she paused, "is your general still alive?"**

**She almost cringed to hear the answer.**

**Kylo nodded, "I didn't kill him."**

**Rey breathed a sigh of relief..., "Good."**

**Rey walked up to Kylo and said, "You've arranged for me to see the doctors here?"**

**Kylo nodded and put his arms on Rey's waist and said, "Yes, I want to be sure that you and the baby are healthy."**

**Kylo leaned down to kiss Rey and held her there for several seconds.**

****

******************************************

**Rey was seated on a cushioned table top in the Finalizer's Med Bay. A First Order doctor did a full examination of Rey and came back to give she and Kylo a full report.**

**Kylo was standing next to Rey when the doctor came in.**

**The doctor looked at them both and said, "Supreme Leader..." he paused, then looked at Rey, and said, "Ma'am, I'm pleased to report that your child is developing normally and appears to be healthy."**

**Kylo kept a straight face while the doctor spoke. Rey, on the other hand, was smiling!**

**The doctor continued, "Ma'am," he said to Rey, "you appear to be a little over three weeks pregnant. With your permission, I will be placing you on vitamin supplements, along with a good diet. I would like to see you here once a month for follow up visits, just to see how you are doing."**

**Rey nodded, then watched as the doctor walked off into the other room to retrieve the vitamins Rey would need.**

**Rey looked up at Kylo as he stood there next to her, and smiled a warm smile. Kylo reached over and took her hand. He looked at Rey with the most soft and tender expression.**

****

**Rey squeezed his hand back then leaned over to him and said, "I love you."**

**Kylo _finally_ broke out into a smile. He saw the doctor walking back out and then looked quickly away and changing his expression.**

**"Ma'am, here are the vitamins you will need. If you need anything, our Med Bay facilities are open day and night cycle." the doctor said.**

**Rey got down from the table and said, "Thank you doctor."**

**The doctor nodded to her and then bowed slightly to Kylo, saying, "Supreme Leader." and then walked into the other room.**

**Kylo extended his arm to her and said, "I love you too," softly under his breath.**

**Rey blushed slightly, put her arm through his and then they left the Med Bay together.**

**As they walked the corridors, Rey asked, "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"**

**Kylo looked at her with such a soft expression, and said, "Today is my training day with my Knights. Would you like to come with me? You could meet them."**

**"I don't see why not. I've heard a lot about them." Rey said, somewhat nervous.**

**Kylo could see the look of apprehension in her expression and said, "It's alright, Rey. My Knights are completely loyal to me. They won't harm you."**

**Rey nodded silently, then said, "I'd like to find time, maybe tomorrow, to contact General Organa and let her know I'm safely here with you."**

**Kylo nodded at Rey, but made no verbal response.**

**Rey noticed he was quiet.**

**"Does that trouble you?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo looked back over at her, and said, "No. You have a right to contact her. My concern is that I'm being pressured by my officers to come up with a plan regarding the Resistance."**

**Rey nodded, putting her head down momentarily as they walked, "Oh, I see."**

**"I gave you my word that I won't attack them, Rey, but if they plan any more strikes against our interests or destroy our assets, I may have to respond." Kylo said.**

**Rey wanted to discuss this with him in more detail later, but now was not the time.**

**Kylo led he and Rey through the corridors until they reached weight lifting and exercise room. This particular room was not the sparring room and Kylo wanted to introduce Rey and then make his way to the training room to spar and train with his Knights.**

**As they walked into the exercise room, Rey saw all of the Knights gathered around talking or doing strength training.**

**Kylo spoke to them saying, "Vicrul, Ap'Lek, Cardo..., round up the other Knights and let's meet in the sparring room. Once we all are gathered there together, I want to formally introduce you to Rey."**

**The Knights said nothing to Rey, but gathered their weapons to themselves and began to follow Kylo and Rey out of the room and head toward the sparring area to train.**

****

*****************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo finds out that there are rumors that there may be a SPY within the First Order. He holds a meeting, this time Rey will accompany him. He issues a threat against whoever the spy is and promises to deal with him or her.
> 
> Rey begins to get Force Visions about their child. She finds out through her visions that she and Kylo's child will be Force Sensitive! (No, the Force doesn't reveal the gender of the child..... YET.....)
> 
> Kylo and Rey finally get to spend some time alone.....


	11. A Spy Within the First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo holds a meeting to look into who the spy is in the First Order and this is the first meeting Rey attends with Kylo. 
> 
> Before this meeting though, Kylo and Rey make love and get some time alone.

**Chapter 11: A Spy Within the First Order**

**The Resistance was receiving intelligence from a First Order spy. When Leia heard about this, she immediately thought of Rey. Leia knew Rey had recently joined her son. She hadn't had time yet to tell the Resistance about this. It had only been two days since Rey had left and for all they knew, Rey was away again on a personal mission or errand. Leia would tell them when the time was right.**

**Leia remembered that Rey had told her that her son was not actively seeking to attack the Resistance, but she knew that may not last forever now that Rey was with him. She just wasn't sure what her son's intentions were.**

**"Apparently, there is someone of high rank within the First Order that hates the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, so much that he or she is willing to give away secrets of the First Order's troop movements and assets." Poe said.**

**"We have no idea who this spy is?" Leia asked.**

**"No, General," Poe answered, "all we know is that the spy is someone who works very closely under Ren's command."**

**********************************

**General Hux hated Kylo Ren deeply. He was afraid of him and his power, but secretly, he had wanted him removed from power as Supreme Leader.**

**Hux was secretly feeding information to a low ranking member of the First Order and then _that_ particular officer would hand off the information to the Resistance.**

**General Hux was giving secret intelligence information about the First Order troop movements and information about newly acquired assets as well.**

**Some of the uprisings in the Outer Rim, that General Pryde had told Kylo about, were almost _too_ good, strategically _too well planned,_ and it was because General Hux was giving information not only to the Resistance, but also to those rising up against the First Order in the Outer Rim territories.**

**Kylo had just received updated information from General Pryde regarding the uprisings in the Outer Rim territories and some of the First Order's assets had been intercepted when no one else should have known where those assets were except the First Order only!**

**Kylo arranged for a meeting to discuss this, and the possibility of a spy being present in the First Order, for later in the week.**

********************************

****

**Before Kylo scheduled one more thing, he wanted to be alone with Rey. They hadn't had much time alone at all since she had joined him two days ago on the Finalizer.**

**"Today I want to be alone with you, Rey," Kylo whispered, hovering his lips over Rey's.**

**"So," Rey whispered back, "it's just us? Alone for the rest of the day?"**

**"Alone," Kylo began, "for the rest of the day."**

**He leaned in and put his mouth on Rey's so soft that Rey thought it felt like the first time he had ever kissed her.**

**Kylo's mouth was soft and warm to Rey. She sighed into his kiss, running a hand through his thick, black hair so slowly.**

**Kylo's left arm went around Rey's waist and he opened his mouth to her, deepening the kiss.**

**Kylo leaned next to Rey's ear and said, "I hope you never get tired of me."**

**Rey looked back at him, still holding the side of his face, and said, "That'll never happen." and kissed him again.**

**Kylo leaned back, looking at her, like he _always_ did. His eyes spoke more to her than his words ever could.**

**"Make love to me....," Rey said with a whisper.**

**Kylo picked Rey up and carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. His warm, full lips started at her mouth, then he trailed his kisses down her neck and onto her breasts.**

**This was only the third time Rey had been this close to him and she was hungry for more of him. It was still all so new for both of them.**

**She closed her eyes and arched herself up into his chest. Kylo ran his left arm under her lower back and leaned over her.**

****

**Within moments of kissing, touching and holding one another close, Kylo eased his body into Rey's body. She inhaled _SO_ deeply when he entered her. Her eyes closed and he watched her expression as he moved in and out of her slowly.**

**Each time Kylo thrust gently inside her, Rey would gasp slightly and tell him how much she loved him.**

**They were now 'one' physically as they already were in the Force.**

**As Kylo's body moved within hers, he cupped her left breast in his hand and took her into his mouth, telling her over and over how soft she was and how beautiful.**

**Rey looked down at their bodies connected and said, "Your body fits so perfectly in me," she said.**

**Kylo then put his lips in Rey's neck and began to roll his hips into her, drawing out a moan of pleasure from Rey.**

**"Oh.... Ben.....,.... you...., you... are so warm and fill me... and...." Rey panted out loud.**

**Kylo heard this and gave a huge panting breath into Rey's neck, his hair was stroking Rey's cheeks and chin as he moved inside her. His body was flush against hers and she felt her climax approaching.**

**Kylo could sense it and reached down to touch her clitoris, while still rolling his hips into her.**

**She cried out his name and climaxed, shutting her eyes tightly, then whispered his name a few times as she came down from her orgasm.**

**Kylo looked at Rey after she came and she cupped his face and said, "Let me see you come.... let me watch your face, Ben..." she sighed.**

**Kylo propped himself on his elbows over her and began to thrust more forcefully into her. He dipped his head slightly, letting out a DEEP breath, and then let himself go.**

**Rey felt a wave of emotional ecstasy come over her while she watched Kylo climax.**

**Kylo then leaned down to kiss her, putting his hand behind the nape of her neck and lifting her, so he could deepen the kiss.**

**He then rolled onto his back, keeping himself inside of Rey, and had her lay directly on his chest.**

**They eventually fell asleep like this and kept everything and everyone out of this private world of theirs for just a couple more hours.....**

***********************************

**While Rey slept on Kylo's chest, she had a very brief Force Vision, or was it a dream?**

**In this dream or vision, she saw a child of about five years old. She and Kylo were standing with the child and the child seemed to be using the Force to pull an object across the room.**

**Rey woke immediately and sat up.**

**Rey's rapid movement woke Kylo, and he sat up and asked her what was wrong.**

**"Rey? Bad dream?" Kylo asked.**

**"No," she said, lost in thought for a moment, "I don't know what I just dreamed or if it was a vision from the Force, but as I slept, I saw a young child using the Force to move an object and then the vision ended and I just woke up." She said.**

**Kylo sat up and looked at her and said, "Interesting. Maybe the Force was giving you a vision of our child? Maybe our child will be Force sensitive?" Kylo suggested.**

**Rey nodded, somewhat distracted, and said, "Maybe...."**

**She got up and put her robe on and walked to a window in Kylo's bedroom and looked out for a while.**

**Kylo watched her and said, "Did you see the gender of the child?"**

**Rey shook her head, "No, that was the odd thing. I didn't see a face to the child or the gender. All I saw was the shadow or outline of a small child and that the child may have been Force sensitive." Rey answered.**

**Kylo got up and walked over to stand behind Rey and put his arms around her.**

**"I think you may have had a vision from the Force, Rey." Kylo whispered.**

***********************************

**The following day, Kylo brought Rey with him to the meeting hall for the very first time. He had scheduled this meeting to discuss rumors that there was a spy within the First Order.**

**During this meeting, Kylo's officers did not like seeing Rey sitting there at all, but after they saw Kylo Force choke his general the other day and hold him on the ceiling for even hinting at threatening Rey, they didn't dare oppose Rey's presence in the room!**

**General Pryde was loyal to Kylo and he promised Kylo that he would help him flush out whoever the spy was.**

**"Supreme Leader, I vow to help you flush out whoever this spy is within our ranks, Sir." General Pryde said.**

**As Kylo was leaving the meeting hall with Rey, he said, "I will find out who this traitor is and they will not stop us."**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Rey has more Force visions about their unborn child.  
> General Pryde is trying to help Kylo flush out whoever the spy is within the First Order.


	12. Rey Has Another Force Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has another vision from the Force about she and Kylo's baby and this time, it's more vivid and clear.  
> General Pryde is closing in on who he thinks may be the spy.

**Chapter 12: Rey Has Another Force Vision**

**After the meeting with his officers regarding the First Order spy, Kylo had so much pent up anger and energy that he called his Knights together and they went to the sparring room to train.**

**Rey accompanied them as well. She wanted so badly to join in and spar with them and she actually wanted to see what it would be like to train with Kylo's Knights herself and see how her own skills and Force abilities held up against one of them, but Kylo insisted that she wait until after the birth of their child.**

**They all arrived at the training room and Rey walked to a comfortable seating area and was content to watch Kylo spar with his Knights. She had battled against Kylo herself in the past, but now she wanted to see how he battled his Knights.**

**Rey watched as Kylo removed his mask, cape, and tunic, leaving only a black shirt on to train in. He grabbed a 'mock' saber and within minutes, was burning off his anger and energy with his Knights.**

****

**One thing Rey noticed about the Knights was Kylo's less formal interaction with them. They spoke to one another like brothers when they were behind the scenes with one another.**

**Vicrul came after Kylo the hardest and the two were sparring so intensely, that Rey thought one of them might kill the other.**

**"Master Kylo is distracted..." Vicrul taunted him.**

**Kylo came in against him, swinging even harder, backing Vicrul up against the wall, "I _am_ distracted," Kylo answered, looking over at Rey for a moment, then back to Vicrul, then said, "it's a good distraction." **

**Rey actually blushed all shades of red when she heard him say this. I guess that was Kylo's way of flirting with her from across the room?**

**Vicrul came at Kylo again, saying, "Women can make you weak, Kylo."**

**Kylo looked _over at Rey again_ , winking, and said, "Rey gives me strength." **

**Rey smiled back at Kylo the softest smile when he did that.**

****

**Ap'Lek saw the way Rey looked at Kylo and he said, "Master Kylo, that Jedi from the Resistance has it bad for you."**

****************************************

****

**General Pryde was paying close attention to General Hux while they were working on the bridge. He had noticed a pattern about Hux's work habits that concerned him.**

**General Hux had no idea that General Pryde was watching him so closely.**

**General Hux had managed to leave his duty post a few times throughout the day cycle that seemed suspicious. Also, General Pryde had an intelligence officer named Tishra Kandia, do analysis of outgong and incoming messages from the Finalizer to external and internal locations.**

**General Pryde was waiting to receive word from Kandia about her analysis when it was ready.**

******************************

**Rey had gone back to Kylo's quarters a bit early to take a nap. She was feeling a bit tired due to starting her second trimester of pregnancy. Kylo remained with his Knights to continue sparring and would join her later for something to eat.**

**Rey sat down on Kylo's huge bed. She grabbed the thick silk comforter that was on his bed and brought it up and over her body, wrapping herself in it like a cocoon.**

**She quickly drifted off to sleep and as she did, she had another vision. This time, the vision from the Force was much more vivid and clear.**

**In the vision, she and Kylo were holding a baby between them. Rey saw Kylo's face in the vision and how serene he looked while he looked at their child. The baby looked to be sleeping. Rey still could not see the gender of the child, but everything else was extremely clear.**

****

**She shifted in bed, then woke up from her nap, gathering the blanket around her even more.**

**She couldn't wait to tell Kylo about the vision. The last time she had a vision, the Force showed her an older child with Force sensitivities.**

**She laid back in the bed, smiling to herself, finding it absolutely amazing that she and Kylo had gone from enemies battling one another with light sabers to now being lovers.**

**She didn't know how she would fit into the First Order or it's politics, but she now felt more comfortable with her decision to join Kylo. She thought back to Leia's words to her before she left the Resistance. Could Leia be right? Joining Kylo could bring the change that the galaxy needed?**

**********************************

**Leia was being informed by Poe that more information had arrived from the First Order spy. Not only did the Outer Rim territories know of new troop movements of the First Order, but now the Resistance had a pretty good idea as well.**

**Leia had mixed feelings ordering her officers to attack the First Order's assets now that Rey was with her son and her son had not attacked _them._**

**Leia was hoping to hear from Rey soon, not only to see how she was doing, but also to find out if Rey felt that joining her son might help to bring about some political changes between the Resistance and the First Order.**

**Now that Rey was with her son, would he agree to a possible truce or cease fire with the Resistance? Leia was hoping to hear from Rey any day now.**

****

*************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> General Pryde finally discovers who the spy is and alerts Kylo. 
> 
> Rey contacts Leia and gives her an update on how things are going.


	13. First Order Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Pryde finds out who the First Order spy is and deals with it. 
> 
> Kylo is summoned to the bridge in response to this. 
> 
> Rey contacts Leia and the Resistance, updating them on how she is doing.

**Chapter 13: First Order Spy**

**General Pryde paced the bridge of the Finalizer with precision. His eyes roamed everywhere. Kylo trusted him to make sure that each officer on duty not only performed his duties, but he trusted General Pryde with inside information regarding the First Order that no other General knew.**

**General Hux's jealousy over this fact drove him to anger on many occasions. General Hux felt that _he_ was the one in line for promotion to Allegiant General, _not_ General Pryde!**

**Tishra Kandia, the intelligence officer on board the Finalizer, approached General Pryde with information that she had found concerning communications she had intercepted between the Finalizer and the Outer Rim and the Resistance.**

**General Hux walked onto the bridge, and as he did, officer Kandia looked over and saw him and then said, "I had better be going, Sir." She didn't want to be involved directly with how General Pryde would deal with this information.**

**General Pryde intercepted General Hux and wore an angry and suspicious look on his face.**

**"General Hux," General Pryde said, "What is the status of those Outer Rim territories?" he asked.**

**General Hux cleared his throat, "We have successfully deployed many more troops to confront the uprisings. My men are performing admirably." Hux answered confidently.**

**General Pryde nodded his head, not showing any emotion, then said, "Can you explain to me why those involved in the uprisings have been able to successfully out maneuver our troops and tactics? They seem to be one step ahead of us at every turn. I thought your men were exceptionally trained?"**

**General Hux responded, "Our intelligence officers must not be doing their jobs!" Hux spit out.**

**General Pryde raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that so?"**

**General Hux made eye contact with General Pryde right then, and a wave of anxiety flowed through him.**

**"Our intelligence officers _have_ been doing their job, Hux," General Pryde began, "You have not covered your tracks carefully enough. We have uncovered communication between you and the Outer Rim territories, along with messages sent to the Resistance recently. I think that would explain a great deal many things."**

**Hux was now standing with his hands behind his back and his facial expression was visibly nervous.**

**Without another word, General Pryde walked over to a storm trooper, grabbed his blaster and shot General Hux on the spot where he stood.**

****

**Hux flew backward to the floor, dead on impact.**

**General Pryde handed the blaster back to the storm trooper and said, "Inform the Supreme Leader that I have found the spy!"**

*****************************************

**Kylo and Rey were enjoying some private time in Kylo's quarters. Rey was telling Kylo that she wanted to make contact with Leia and let her know she was alright.**

**Rey had also spent some time explaining to Kylo that she and Leia had a very detailed conversation not long ago, and that they openly discussed Rey joining Kylo.**

**Kylo was surprised that his mother would have had any part in giving Rey advice to join him.**

**"Your mother suspected that I loved you," Rey began, "I guess I didn't hide it too well. She pulled me aside one day and had a very lengthy discussion with me, actually helping me to make my decision to join you."**

**Kylo sat listening and he was very intrigued, and surprised, by what he was hearing.**

**"I see," Kylo began, "I admit that it takes me by surprise that she would encourage you in this direction, considering that she is commanding one of the military operations that are opposed to the First Order."**

**Kylo's demeanor suddenly looked more serious.**

**"Your mother does love _you_ , Ben, even if she disagrees with the First Order." Rey replied.**

****

**Kylo nodded quietly, but didn't know what answer to give to that statement.**

**Rey knew he felt uncomfortable answering any further and then said, "I need to use the COMM to contact your mother and let her know I'm safe here." Rey said gently.**

**Kylo walked over to the COMM in his quarters and said, "You can use the COMM here. It's encrypted so no one will be able to intercept the outgoing message or decipher it." he said.**

**Rey moved to where Kylo was standing and said, "Thank you."**

**Kylo looked down at her and then gave her tender look and put his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest, and said, "I'm just thankful you're here, Rey."**

**Rey looked up at him and said, "I don't want us to ever be apart again."**

**Kylo leaned toward her, giving her a kiss. Before Rey could use the COMM to communicate with the Resistance, Kylo's COMM sounded and it was officer Tishra Kandia contacting him.**

**"Hold on Rey, someone's trying to contact me," Kylo said.**

**Rey nodded and then moved to the side to let Kylo answer the COMM.**

**"This is the Supreme Leader, go ahead." Kylo said.**

**"Sir," Kandia began, "General Pryde has ordered me to contact you. It appears he has found the spy within the First Order," Kandia paused for a few seconds, then said, "He also asked me to inform you that he has killed that spy."**

****

**Kylo listened to her intently. His expression was firm and emotionless.**

**"Well done," he began, "Inform General Pryde I am on my way to the bridge." Kylo commanded.**

**"Yes, Sir. Kandia out."**

**Rey's eyes went wide.**

**Kylo looked over at her and said, "Rey, feel free to use the COMM. I'm needed on the bridge."**

**Rey nodded silently, then said, "Let me know how things go and who the spy was." she said.**

**Kylo grabbed his mask and then said, "I have a feeling I know who the spy was." he answered, then headed for the door and left.**

*********************************

**Kylo headed to the bridge with several storm troopers, on his way to speak to General Pryde about the spy.**

****

**By the time Kylo had reached the bridge, officer Kandia had been standing there speaking with General Pryde about the situation.**

**General Hux's body had been taken away.**

**Kylo walked onto the bridge and ordered loudly, "Report!"**

**General Pryde and officer Kandia walked over to Kylo and gave him the update.**

**Officer Kandia began to tell Kylo of the intelligence reports that she had come up with.**

**"Supreme Leader," she began, "I have spent days analyzing all outgoing and incoming messages from the Finalizer. I decrypted secret messages from General Hux as he was contacting the Outer Rim territories and the Resistance Sir. General Hux was the spy within the First Order." she said.**

**Kylo looked at her and praised her work, saying, "You've performed your duty well."**

**Kylo then dismissed Kandia and then turned his attention to General Pryde.**

****

**General Pryde put his hands behind his back, waiting for Kylo to speak.**

**"General Pryde, you have performed your duties well and have, yet again, proven your loyalty to the First Order. I suspected that General Hux may have been the spy, but now you have confirmed it," Kylo said, pausing for a second, then said, "now that no more intelligence of our movements can be given to the Outer Rim or the Resistance, I want more troops deployed to the Outer Rim."**

**General Pryde nodded, but then asked, "Shall I deploy special forces to hunt down the new Resistance base as well, Sir?"**

**Kylo shook his head, "No. I want to focus our resources on the Outer Rim first. They are the greater threat right now." Kylo answered firmly.**

**General Pryde nodded again and said, "Yes, Sir. As you wish."**

************************************

**Rey activated the COMM in Kylo's quarters to communicate with Ajan Kloss.**

**Within seconds, a voice came over the COMM, answering her communication.**

**"This is Rey! I need to speak to General Organa."**

**"Rey, it's good to hear from you. Where are you?" an officer asked.**

**"General Organa knows where I am," Rey began, "I'm fine, but I need to speak with her and let her know I'm alright. She will understand." Rey responded.**

**"Alright, Rey, hold on." he replied.**

**Rey sat waiting for several seconds and then she heard Leia's voice over the COMM.**

**"Rey? How are you doing?" Leia's gentle voice asked.**

**"Leia, I'm doing alright. I know it's been several days since I've been able to contact you. It's going to take me some time to adjust to the First Order. It's very different here. I miss you all, but I know I made the right decision to join your son." Rey said.**

**Leia and Rey discussed the situation back and forth for several minutes.**

**"Rey," Leia began "I noticed that no more First Order forces have pursued us."**

**"That's correct, Leia," Rey began, "Ben has ordered the First Order to pursue other areas of the galaxy right now that are causing uprisings. There has apparently been a spy in the First Order and Ben and his generals have dealt with that today. So, he's more focused on those things right now."**

**"I knew we were receiving intelligence from a First Order spy for some time now," Leia began, "So...," she paused, "my son knows who the spy is?" Leia asked.**

**"Yes," Rey began, "apparently the spy was killed by one of Ben's generals today." Rey said.**

**"I see," said Leia, "well, there goes our inside intelligence."**

**"Leia," Rey began, "Since Ben has held off from coming after the Resistance and is willing to work with me on compromise, there's no more need for the Resistance to have intelligence from the spy. Let me speak with Ben again about a cease fire with the Resistance, okay? Perhaps he will agree to it." Rey responded.**

**"Alright, Rey," said Leia, "please let me know if my son is agreeable to such a thing. I hope you are taking care of yourself and that you stay safe. Leia out."**

**Rey closed the COMM and waited for Kylo to return from the bridge.**

**************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Rey will speak to Kylo about the Resistance and see if a cease fire agreement can be reached.
> 
> Kylo sends his forces to the Outer Rim to subdue the uprisings there.
> 
> Rey has another Force Vision and this time, the gender of the child is revealed to her by the Force!


	14. Girl or Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey accompanies Kylo on a military mission to the Outer Rim and while she's there with him, the Force gives her a vision of what the gender of their child is!

****

**Chapter 14: Girl or Boy?**

**Kylo stayed on the bridge with General Pryde a bit longer.**

**"General," Kylo began, "I want ground troops sent in ahead of time to various planets in the Outer Rim where the uprisings are taking place. I plan on personally going to these territories myself and overseeing this process in person." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir, I will have preliminary forces on the ground already, that way the area will be secured for your arrival. Which planet will you be going to first, Sir?" General Pryde asked.**

**  
"I will be visiting several planets in the system. I want a destroyer deployed in orbit around each of those planets where the uprisings are the worst, I will then take some troops with me, along with my Knights, and oversee this process." Kylo answered.**

**General Pyde nodded, "Very good, Sir."**

**********************************

**Kylo left the bridge to inform Rey who the spy was and also to inform her of his plan to visit the Outer Rim territories and oversee some of the ground invasions taking place.**

**He made his way quickly through the corridors and to his quarters once again.**

**Rey had just finished speaking to Leia a bit earlier and she was sitting in a chair by the window, sipping on a cup of Caf.**

**Kylo removed his mask and placed it down. He walked over to Rey and took a seat.**

**"So, who was the spy?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo sighed, "It was General Hux." he began, "I suspected him for some time now, but one of my intelligence officers discovered secret messages being sent from this ship to the Outer Rim and the Resistance." Kylo said, standing up and firmly pacing the room, then he continued, "No more intelligence will be going to the Resistance."**

**Rey immediately looked up at Kylo and didn't know what to say at first. She put her Caf down and then said, "I see. Well, I spoke to your mother today and told her that intelligence coming from the First Order was not necessary and that you were not ordering troops to hunt them down." Rey said.**

**Kylo looked over at her and said, " _That_ is on very shaky ground, Rey. If the Resistance attacks us or provokes us in any way, I will not hold back pursuing then once again." he said firmly.**

**Rey could see he was becoming extremely agitated..**

**"I understand that," Rey began, "when I spoke to your mother, she did not seem to indicate that they had any attacks planned against you or the First Order. In fact, she is interested in me speaking to you about a cease fire with them." Rey said, hopeful that Kylo would take it well.  
**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and said, "I will consider it. So far they have kept their distance. I'm focusing my energy right now on the Outer Rim territories. There are several planets there that are getting worse. I'm deploying ground troops in advance of my arrival there." he said.**

**"You're going to the Outer Rim yourself?" Rey asked.**

**"Yes, Rey," Kylo began, "I go on many missions where my forces are involved. I like to be personally present when battles take place." he answered.**

**Rey nodded, "I see." Rey responded weakly.**

**Kylo went and knelt down in front of her and said, "Rey, it's always been something I do. I like to participate with my forces. Unlike Snoke, I believe leaders should be involved."**

**Rey smiled, "I know. Your mother is like that. She is always involved with her people too."**

**Kylo looked away uncomfortably for a moment when Rey mentioned his mother again, then said, "You can come with me, if you want to?" he offered.**

**Rey sat forward in her chair and said, "I'll come with you. I want to see for myself how you will handle this."**

**"Keeping an eye on me?" Kylo asked, teasing her slightly.**

**"Definitely!" she said, leaning over to kiss him, then she asked, "When are we leaving and when are the preliminary ground troops being deployed?"**

**"I"m leaving later today. My command shuttle is being prepared." Kylo answered.**

************************************

**Rey and Kylo were on board his command shuttle, headed for the Outer Rim territories together. Kylo wanted Rey involved in every decision and every action that the First Order was implementing.**

**The command shuttle made it's landing on one of the hot spot planets on the Outer Rim that was having heavy trouble with uprisings against the First Order.**

****

**Rey sat in the back of the command shuttle. She had her light saber hitched to her belt. She brought it with her just in case things got dangerous and she needed to defend herself against any insurgents as she disembarked with Kylo.**

**Kylo looked back in Rey's direction, but Rey could not see his face since he was wearing his mask. She got up and walked over to him and spoke to him privately, saying, "What is our purpose here today?"**

**Kylo whispered to her lightly through the modulator, "To identify exactly how many insurgents there are. I simply wanted to give my troops encouragement by being here and give a show of power to the insurgents that the First Order will not tolerate uprisings."**

**Rey nodded, "Alright. I hope that there isn't much killing."**

**Kylo looked at Rey through his mask once more and said, "That depends on the insurgents and enemy soldiers."**

**Rey took a deep breath and then prepared to walk with Kylo down the ramp.**

**Before the ramp lowered, Kylo said, "I wanted you with me today, but you need to be careful. You're carrying our child and...."**

**Rey cut him off saying, "I may be carrying our child, but I'm not handicapped."**

**Rey couldn't see Kylo's response, of course, but she could only imagine he was giving her a smile.**

**"No," Kylo began, "you're not."**

**Rey smiled and kept her hands behind her back as the ramp lowered and Kylo walked out first.**

****

**Rey followed Kylo down the command shuttle ramp and stood side by side with him, observing the landscape and the battle field area.**

**Kylo removed his mask and looked everything over and said, "My troops have cleared the area. Let's go."**

****

**As Rey walked with Kylo around the area and listening to the updates from officers about the progress being made, she stopped abruptly in her tracks. Kylo looked over at her, somewhat concerned.**

**"Rey?" he asked.**

**Rey stood in place and her eyes were wide. She looked at Kylo and said, "I saw something. I think I saw a picture in my mind from the Force about our child."**

**Kylo walked briskly back over to her and said, "Right now? Right this moment?" he asked.**

**"Yes...." she began, "If I've seen this correctly, I believe I know the gender of our unborn baby."**

**Rey looked down at her abdomen, that was just beginning to show the first signs of a 'bump' and she placed her hand there, looking at Kylo.**

**Kylo swallowed deeply, then took a breath and said, "Rey, please. What did the Force show you?"**

**Rey looked up at Kylo, still keeping her hand on her abdomen, and said, "I think you're going to have a daughter!" Rey said, smiling.**

**Kylo was surrounded by officers and troops in this scene, so he wanted to be careful not to show too much emotion or personal reaction, but he looked at Rey with softness and tenderness and said, "Rey....I....," he began, "A daughter?"**

**Rey nodded and a tear fell down her cheek.**

**Kylo looked around at the troops and then quickly motioned for Rey to follow him back into his command shuttle.**

**Rey followed him, knowing he wanted some privacy.**

**Once they were alone, Kylo said, "A daughter..." he began, "she will be as beautiful and Force sensitive as her mother!" Kylo said.**

**He lifted Rey up from off the command shuttle floor and hugged her closely. Then he set her down again and put his hand over her abdomen.**

**He smiled and sighed, saying, "I can't believe this. Another little Skywalker, my daughter...."**

**Rey looked down at her abdomen once more, then back to Kylo.**

**Kylo continued, "I can feel that your stomach is,....well... getting larger?" he said, smiling at her.**

**Rey nodded, "Yes... these clothes I'm in won't be fitting me much longer!" she said, smiling. Another tear rolled down her face.**

**Just as they were speaking though, an officer ran into the command shuttle and said, "Supreme Leader, we have reports that the insurgents are worse on a neighboring planet not far from here. Should we leave, Sir, and personally see what is taking place?"**

**Kylo looked up from Rey and to the officer and said, "Yes, recall the troops and have them board the shuttle. We'll leave at once."**

****************************************

**Kylo's command shuttle left for the neighboring planet where the fighting was the worst and disembarked with his forces there to oversee it for himself.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Happy Thanksgiving, by the way (if you celebrate it.)  
> I'll try to update the next chapters soon.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. It truly makes my day!  
> (Hint: I think we may have a SOFT Supreme Leader when it comes to his little girl in the future) 😍


	15. Rey Joins a Battle with Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey joins in a battle with Kylo, giving him support and cover, but she makes a command decision that Kylo may disagree with, but they work through it together.

**Kylo walked with several troopers to the scene of a battle that was raging by insurgents against the First Order.**

**These insurgents were against the rule of the First Order on these particular planets and were putting up a good fight. Kylo wanted to show up and enter the battle himself.**

**Rey was on the transport, monitoring the situation on computer consoles and sensors. She wanted to accompany Kylo and give him cover, but Kylo had asked that due to her pregnancy, that she stay on the transport. He was worried about she or the baby getting injured.**

**Rey, however, was not the kind of woman to be told what to do! Rey understood Kylo's feelings in this matter, but she also knew her own power in the Force and ability to give him cover against people who were _not_ Force sensitive!**

**Rey put on a poncho and hitched her saber to her belt. She wanted to be there with Kylo on the battlefield.**

**One of the storm troopers questioned her and said, 'Ma'am, the Supreme Leader asks that you stay aboard the transport."**

**Rey smirked at the trooper, saying, "I am on equal footing with the Supreme Leader, having equal authority," she said, then ordered, "now, stand aside!"**

**The storm troopers stood to the side, letting her go down the ramp and said, "Yes, Ma'am."**

**The troopers were worried that Kylo would return, seeing Rey gone, and think that they had disobeyed his orders. Rey sensed this and felt compassion for them, and before she got to the bottom of the ramp, turned to them and said, " I will be sure that the Supreme Leader knows I gave you this order. No harm will come to you."**

**The troopers nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."**

**Rey made her way to the bottom of the ramp and she took her saber off of her belt and made her way down the path that Kylo and his troopers had already walked.**

**As Rey neared the battle site, she could hear the blaster fire and the sound of Kylo's saber!**

**She knew that he was now in battle with his own troopers against the insurgents. She quickened her pace and came out through a side wall of rocks and out into an area with a lot of trees and foliage, which were now in flames due to the fighting everywhere.**

**She looked across the opening and saw Kylo swinging his saber against several insurgents.**

****

**Rey was not interested in battling the insurgents. She understood why they didn't want the First Order to have such a strong hold on their planet, but she was out on the battle field to give the man she loved some cover and some help.**

**As she stood watching the battle, she noticed that Kylo was doing just fine on his own, subduing the insurgents, but one of the insurgents came walking up to her with his blaster drawn and pointed it at her.**

**"You're not wearing a First Order uniform, but I saw you disembark that First Order shuttle! Who are you?!" the insurgent yelled.**

**Rey put her hand up to him and said, "Lower your blaster. I'm here to oversee this battle."**

**The insurgent looked over at Kylo battling his people, then looked back at Rey, saying, "Are you here to support the Supreme Leader?"**

**Rey looked at Kylo parrying his saber and deflecting blaster fire and then back to the insurgent, saying, "Yes, I'm here to give the Supreme Leader cover."**

**The insurgent lifted an eyebrow at her and said, "Then if that's true, then I consider you an enemy of this world."**

**Rey took her saber from off of her belt and held it above her head, challenging the insurgent.**

****

**The man saw Rey ignite her saber and make this offensive stance against him and backed away a few steps.**

**"I don't want to have to kill you." Rey said calmly.**

**"You are a Jedi?" the insurgent asked.**

**"I am a Jedi." Rey answered.**

**"What are you doing helping the First Order?" the insurgent asked.**

**"How did you know I'm a Jedi?" Rey asked.**

**"I saw the color of your light saber. It is the color of a Jedi. I've heard the stories of how the Jedi helped the galaxy at one time. You're the only Jedi I've ever met." the insurgent asked.**

**Rey's heart was suddenly flooded with compassion.**

**Rey kept her saber lit and pointed at the insurgent, not wanting to let her guard down, but said, "I have been training for two years under General Organa and..."**

**The insurgent cut her off sharply, saying "That doesn't explain why you are here! You came out of that first Order shuttle! Are you loyal to the Supreme Leader? Yes or no!!" he yelled loudly at her.  
**

****

**The insurgent pointed his blaster at Rey again.**

**Rey understood his feelings in this because the Resistance felt the same objections to the First Order.**

**She took a deep breath and said, "I am ruling now with the Supreme Leader. I will help him bring balance to this galaxy. He and I will work on a new form of government."**

**The insurgent lowered his blaster and said, "What kind of new government?"**

**Rey continued to hold her lit saber out in front of her, but said, "I will work with him to allow both light and dark to rule, a balance between the two."**

**The insurgent lowered his blaster and put it in his holster. After Rey saw this, she turned her saber off and hitched it back to her belt and waited for the man to speak.**

**"The Supreme Leader sends his forces to our worlds and subdues us. We need more freedom." the insurgent pleaded.**

**Rey shook her head and said, "I will not openly battle or oppose the Supreme Leader. I am working _with him_ to bring change, but I will _not work against him_. I will speak to him about your worlds here and see if he will come to a compromise with your local governments," Rey said, watching Kylo battle off in the distance, then she continued, "Call your men to stand down." **

**The man nodded to her and said, "If what you are saying is true, I will call my men to stand down."**

**"It is true. You have my word, the word of a Jedi." Rey answered.**

**The man nodded quickly, then made his way to a COMM station in a nearby structure. Rey assumed he was going to recall his forces from the heavy fighting.**

**Rey walked several more yards out into the battlefield and Kylo noticed her standing there.**

**Rey saw him looking in her direction and raised her arm to him, as if to say, 'it's alright'.**

**Kylo then turned his attention back to the battlefield and the insurgents, who were now backing down and in retreat.**

**Kylo saw that the insurgents were retreating and then he turned off his cross saber and made his way over to Rey, walking slowly in her direction.**

****

**Rey held up her hand as Kylo approached and said, "I'm here to give you support. I ordered the troopers in the shuttle to stand down and let me down here to the battle field."**

**Kylo nodded and said, "That's fine, Rey. I was just worried about you putting yourself or the baby at risk." Kylo said.**

**"I know, I understand," she paused, then said, "The Force is with me. I knew nothing would happen. There's a reason I've joined you and that we are having this child. There's a plan and I knew I would not get injured." she responded, giving Kylo a soft look.**

**Kylo gave her the smallest hint of a smile, then said, "The insurgents just retreated without warning." Kylo said, looking back over the battlefield.**

**Rey nodded, then said, "Yes. I had a discussion with one of their commanders. He approached me with his blaster because he saw me disembark from your command shuttle. I told him that if he called off his forces and submitted to you today, that I would speak to you about letting them have a more balanced government for their worlds."**

**Kylo's eyebrow lifted and he said, "You did _what_?" **

**Rey could see he was not too happy with this confession. She stood her ground and said ,"Yes. I told them you and I will bring a balanced government to the galaxy. I also shared with him that I would discuss with you different options regarding how their worlds are governed. I know you wanted me to join you to bring balance, correct?" Rey said, giving him a very direct stare, almost challenging him as she spoke.**

**Kylo looked down for a moment, then sighed.**

**"Kylo?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo looked up at her and said, "We'll discuss this in my command shuttle. Come on, Rey, let's go."**

**Kylo ordered his troopers to retreat as well and board the command shuttle so they could leave.**

**He then looked back at Rey and said, "Rey, I'm not angry at you. I just wish we could have discussed this beforehand."**

**Rey nodded, "I understand that, but I had to make a decision on the spot that I thought may stop the fighting and killing and also bring the hope of balance for these people."**

**Kylo knew when he asked Rey to join him that occasionally they may have disagreements or differences of opinion, but he _did offer_ for her to rule with him and make equal decisions and he had to remind himself of this.**

**They began walking together back to the command shuttle and Kylo said, "Rey, I did say that if you joined me we would make equal decisions, however, next time let's discuss major political strategy in private, alright?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey nodded quietly, feeling as if they were having their first slight awkard moment with one another over ruling decisions.**

**They walked back to the command shuttle and boarded. Once everyone was back on board, Kylo turned to Rey and said, "Is our daughter going to be as commanding and stubborn as her mother?"**

**Rey looked over at Kylo with a smile and said, "Absolutely she will!"**

**Kylo took Rey's hand privately into his as they stood there and leaned over to her and said, "I love you, Rey. I'm not angry."**

**Rey squeezed his hand back and gave him a smile, then they both looked out the window of the command shuttle as it lifted off the surface of the planet.**

****

*************************************

**Kylo's command shuttle landed in the hangar by of the Finalizer and he and Rey made their way back to his quarters. They were both exhausted.**

**Rey had intentions of discussing with Kylo not only the insurgents and their worlds in the Outer Rim, but also a possible cease fire with the Resistance.**

**Kylo was not angry with her, and she understood this, but she had just joined him, it would take time for both of them to adjust to ruling together and making decisions jointly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After returning to the Finalizer, Rey has a discussion with Kylo about a ceasefire with the Resistance and compromise for the Outer Rim Worlds.
> 
> Rey will also deal with the every day struggles of pregnancy and the physical changes that come with it!
> 
> She and Kylo may also spend some much needed time alone.


	16. Compromise and Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SHORT chapter of a bit of domestic fluff between Rey and Kylo!

****

**Chapter 16: Compromise and Domestic Fluff**

**Rey was nuzzled up close to Kylo as she slept. She was dreaming about she and Kylo as they battled the Praetorian guards in Snoke's throne room. It actually hadn't been that long ago.**

**In her dream, she relived every second of how perfectly she and Kylo worked together and flowed to compliment each other.**

**She stirred awake and looked at Kylo sleeping next to her and smiled. She brushed some of his hair away from his eyes, and as she did, she was flooded with so much emotion over how much she loved him.**

**She thought back to the day before when she and Kylo were dealing with the insurgents in the Outer Rim and she hoped they would work together just as easily when it came to decisions in running the galaxy!**

**She placed her hand on his chest, sure not to wake him. She knew he was used to making decisions alone and that it would take him time to adjust to them both making these political decisions as the Dyad they were, but she was convinced it would happen.**

**Of course, due to Kylo's deep love for Rey, he knew he would compromise with her and go to almost any length to please her.**

**As Rey was sitting and thinking on these things, she suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over her! She put her hand on her stomach and quickly got out of bed, running to the Fresher.**

**Kylo jerked awake when he saw her literally running from his bedroom.**

**"Rey!??" he yelled after her.**

**As Rey was running to the Fresher, she had her hand over her mouth, feeling sick. Kylo got out of bed, not knowing what was wrong, and walked out into the sitting area.**

**"Rey, are you alright?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey walked out of the Fresher about two minutes later, running her hand through her hair and taking a deep breath.**

**"Force I felt sick." she admitted, taking a seat.**

**Kylo walked over to her, yawning, and then sat down beside her.**

**"Rey, is it the pregnancy?" he asked.**

**Rey nodded, "I think so. I don't usually feel too bad later in the day, but mornings are awful for me."**

**Kylo dipped his head and said, "I'm sorry, Rey. I wish there was something I could do to make it better," he said, pausing, "I can order the doctors here to give you something to help with the nausea." he suggested.**

**Rey shook her head 'no' and said, "I appreciate it, but no. I will deal with it. It won't last forever."**

**Rey was wearing a light night gown and she stood up from the chair and stretched a bit. Kylo knelt down low and touched her abdomen and said, "you're abdomen is getting...., well, larger..."**

**Rey chuckled and said, "I'm getting fat."**

**Kylo looked up at her and said, "Rey.... don't say that." then he leaned to her stomach and kissed where the baby was.**

****

**Rey suddenly looked down at Kylo and said, "Kylo! I just felt her move! I just felt the baby move!"**

**Kylo put his hand on her abdomen and held it there and said, "I don't feel anything.... I want to feel her move!"**

**Rey stood there, waiting to feel it again, but nothing. The baby was now still.**

**She looked down and gave Kylo and gave him a sad look, "She stopped moving."**

**Kylo stood up and then held Rey close to him, kissing her.**

**He put his hand to her face and said, "You both are precious to me. The best gifts I've ever had. I thought I'd spend my life alone."**

**Rey put her hand through his hair and said, "We were both so lonely when we first met. Neither one of us will ever be alone now."**

**Kylo pulled her close and then held her there for a while.**

*************************************

**Later that day, after they were both dressed, Kylo watched Rey from across the room. Rey was trying on some looser clothing. An officer had come up to see her, showing her some maternity clothing that was suitable for women in the First Order.**

**As Kylo watched Rey go through the clothing choices, he sat there smiling at her and taking such pleasure in watching her make her choices.**

****

**Rey looked over at Kylo and saw the way his was looking at her. Her whole body flooded with warmth. She knew that regardless of how they first met and the stormy relationship they had in the beginning, the Force meant for them to love one another and be together.**

**She returned his gaze with her own smile. She knew that she would never love anyone else in her life like she loved Kylo.**

**The officer that had brought the clothing to Rey left and Rey was left with a few outfits to choose from.**

**She held an outfit up for Kylo to look at and he smiled and said, "Do you like what you were shown? If not, I can have a tailor make you some things especially to your liking?" Kylo said.**

**"Hmmm," Rey began, "I might consider it. All of these outfits will do for now, but they are so military looking. I will use some of these, but I may want to have some things I can sleep in and just relax in when I'm not with you somewhere." she answered.**

**Kylo walked immediately over the COMM and without another word, spoke to the bridge about getting a personal tailor arranged to see Rey.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader?" a voice came from the COMM.**

**"I want you to arrange for a First Order tailor to come to my quarters within the next couple of days. I need someone who can make maternity clothing for Rey. She is to have anything she wants." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," the officer began, "I will arrange it and have the officer report to your quarters."**

**Kylo closed the COMM and looked over to see Rey smiling at him.**

**"Kylo.... that was great, thank you." Rey responded.**

**"Anything you want, it will be yours." he responded.**

**Rey gave him a coy smile, then walked over to him and said, "Really?" she asked, then continued, "I hope so because I have a question for you."**

**Kylo tilted his head at her, giving her an anxious smile, and said, "What is it, Rey?"**

**"Well," she said, pacing the room, "I need to discuss the Resistance with you and the Outer Rim territories."**

**Kylo put his hands behind his back, watching her pace the room, then said, "Alright, go ahead."**

**Rey began to tell him how she wanted him to agree with a cease fire with the Resistance and also giving the Outer Rim planets more decision making in their own government.**

**Kylo listened to her present her case and he eventually agreed to set up two agreements; one agreement was to arrange a ceasefire with the Resistance and the other was to set out guidelines for the Outer Rim territories and allowing more compromise for freedom.**

**Rey went back and forth with Kylo over several key elements regarding these topics, but eventually they arranged a compromise between them.**

********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Rey takes a visit with Kylo back to the Outer Rim territories with a new governmental agreement between them and the First Order.
> 
> Rey also will contact Leia about the ceasefire agreement.


	17. A Romantic Visit to Chandrila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey take a quick and romantic visit to his home planet of Chandrila! Just a quick get away.

**Chapter 17: A Romantic Visit to Chandrila**

**Rey sat with Kylo in his quarters, eating breakfast and discussing the week's schedule. Kylo had told her that it was necessary to visit the Outer Rim worlds later that week with an agreement allowing their local governments slightly more autonomy and freedom to make decisions in their sector. Rey had to go back and forth with Kylo over a few details, but he eventually agreed to her suggestions.**

**First, however, Kylo had suggested to Rey that they take some time alone and visit his home world of Chandrila!**

**Rey was intrigued by the idea of visiting his home planet. She had heard things about it, and even remembered Han mentioning it in the past, but she was more than eager to see it, and not only that, but to visit it with the man she loved.**

**They finished eating and Kylo walked over to Rey and put one hand on her abdomen and the other around her lower back, saying, "How are you feeling this morning?"**

**Rey sighed, "Alright, I guess," she paused, "I felt great to finally be able to finish eating something without feeling like I'm miserable."**

**Kylo chuckled, then said, "I was thinking about taking you for an overnight trip to my home planet of Chandrila before we have to go to the Outer Rim territories. What do you think? Want to go with me?" he asked.**

**Rey was overjoyed at the prospect.**

**"Yes!" she began, "I've heard about Chandrila. It sounds like a beautiful planet."**

**Kylo continued "I feel we need some time alone," he began, putting his hand to the side of her face, " _I want_ to be alone with you." he emphasized.**

**"A quick get away from the demands of ruling, huh?" Rey asked, smiling at him.**

**"Something like that." Kylo answered.**

****

**Kylo was careful of Rey's stomach, but he picked her up gently and she straddled his waist. He kissed her, then said, "go ahead and get a few things together. I will make sure my command shuttle is prepared."**

**He set Rey back down on her feet and she eagerly went back to the bedroom to gather a few things together.**

**As Rey was gathering some things together for her trip with Kylo to Chandrila, she planned to contact Leia about Kylo's willingness to arrange a cease fire with the Resistance.**

***********************************

**A couple of hours later, Kylo and Rey had made their way down to the hangar bay of the Finalizer to depart for Chandrila.**

**The command shuttle was ready and waiting and Kylo's officers lined the hangar bay as he and Rey walked in.**

**Rey leaned over to Kylo and whispered, "Is there always this kind of send off whenever you leave for somewhere?" she asked, teasing him.**

**Kylo looked over at her with a straight face, and said, "Yes. Always."**

**She lifted her eyebrows, saying, "Hmmm, okay."**

**The hangar bay Captain approached Kylo and said, "Sir, your shuttle is ready. Any orders before you depart?"**

**"Maintain standard orbit around Chandrila for one complete day cycle. I will be returning with Miss Rey tomorrow at this time. Make preparations while I'm away for the Finalizer to be taken to the Outer Rim territories for later this week." Kylo commanded.**

**The Captain nodded and then went back to his post.**

**The command shuttle lifted off and out of the hangar bay, leaving for the surface of Chandrila.**

****

**The storm troopers and officers on board were standing at attention as they rode to the planet's surface. Rey looked at each one of them, noticing that they all were so afraid to even make eye contact with Kylo. She thought back to the Resistance and how much less formal everyone was. Though the Resistance officers respected authority and the chain of command, people were far less formal or anxious.**

**After being with Kylo for about a month now, she thought about how Kylo had warned her that it was a different culture within the First Order compared to the Resistance.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey as she sat next to him and gave her a soft look. He didn't smile in front of his officers, but Rey could see by his eyes that he was so in love with her.**

**It only took a few minutes for the command shuttle to make it's way down to the surface of Chandrila. Rey looked out the windows of the shuttle and observed what looked to be a planet filled with different kinds of foliage and water and beautiful residences. She had heard of the Crystal Canyons of Chandrila and had hoped to see them while there.**

*******************************

**Several hours had passed and Kylo took Rey to a scenic area that they could sit by some water. Rey was happy be alone with him and away from daily demands.**

****

**Kylo wanted to make love to Rey right then and there, but he knew due to her pregnancy, she may not be very comfortable!**

**He sat next to her in the grass, on the edge of the water and Rey leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and said, "From what I can see of your home planet, it's beautiful."**

**Kylo hummed, "uhhh hmmm, it is, but I only spent a few short years here before my mother sent me to Luke for training."**

**Rey sat up and looked at Kylo when he mentioned that. His face was somewhat melancholy looking.**

**"I see," Rey began, "and after that, things were so lonely for you?" she asked.**

**Kylo nodded, "My parents saw my power in the Force and it overwhelmed them. My father suddenly was no where around and my mother thought Luke could help train me. So, I only spent a few years here on the planet, but yes, it is beautiful."**

**Rey's heart went out to him as they sat talking. She knew that Leia and Han had felt overwhelmed with seeing Kylo's power as he grew up.**

**"When we touched hands when I was on Acht-To, I saw all of your memories coming flooding into me," Rey began, "I felt your emotions of abandonment and loneliness, I saw all of your experiences with Snoke and even Luke...," she paused, looking down sadly, "I feel them with you as if I was there with you going through it all."**

**Kylo's arm held her even tighter when she said those things.**

**She leaned into his shoulder again, listening to the sound of the water trickling by and the breeze through the trees.**

**"Rey" Kylo began, "I picked a place to stay for the night that I hope you will like. Would you like to go see it now?" he asked.**

**Rey lifted her head from his shoulder, smiling, "Yes, I'd love to."**

**Kylo helped Rey stand to her feet and they walked only a few yards away from the water and trees to a village area that had ornate homes that looked especially built for the rich or royalty.**

****

**Kylo walked with Rey into a large building structure and the personnel that were there saw him and bowed immediately.**

**"Supreme Leader," one man began, "we heard you were visiting your home world. Welcome. We have a suite prepared for you."**

**Kylo nodded to him and then extended his arm to Rey. Rey took his arm and they followed them man to their suite.**

**Once they reached their suite, the man that walked them there, asked, "If there is anything you need, Supreme Leader, please use the COMM. I hope everything is to your liking, and.." the man paused, "welcome home."**

**Kylo nodded, saying, "It looks fine, thank you."**

**The man nodded in return and then left Kylo and Rey alone.**

**As soon as they were in private, Kylo pulled Rey into his arms, with deep hunger in his soul, and held her close.**

**Rey melted into his kiss and soon their breaths were quickening with need.**

**He pulled away only long enough to walk them out onto a balcony and look out over the scenery there.**

****

**"Rey looked up into Kylo's eyes and said, "I'm so in love with you."**

**Kylo's expression suddenly became so soft, yet serious. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "And I love _you_.." he paused, "will you be with me tonight? I want to make love to you." **

**Rey nodded quietly 'yes' and Kylo picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.**

**The spent the evening making love and then ordered food for the night.**

****

**When they returned to the Finalizer the following day, they would deal with the Outer Rim and the Resistance, but for now, it was only the two of them.**

**Kylo had never been more fulfilled or happy in his life. For the first time, he felt loved.**


	18. Meeting With the Resistance Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey return from Chandrila and make a military and government trip to the Outer Rim planets, then meet with General Organa in person to discuss a ceasefire.

**Chapter 18: Meeting With the Resistance Pt.1**

**While on Chandrila, Rey had managed to speak with Leia about meeting on the Finalizer to discuss a ceasefire agreement.**

**Kylo, of course, was not entirely comfortable with it, but since Rey was now ruling with him, he agreed to make compromises.**

**Kylo's command shuttle landed back in the hangar bay of the Finalizer, and as usual, storm troopers and officers were waiting for them.**

**After disembarking, General Pryde was approaching Kylo's shuttle with a report.**

**"Supreme Leader, " General Pryde began, "while you were planetside, Sir, our intelligence reported another uprising. It took place due to some of the insurgents not believing the reports that we were coming for negotiations. Apparently, some feel the First Order will not follow through. I'm concerned about security measures when you and Miss Rey arrive."**

**Kylo nodded quietly in response, paused for a moment, then said, "Send a battalion of troopers to our meeting location before we arrive to secure the area," Kylo began, "send a representative from the First Order explaining that if the uprisings don't subside, I will leave a battalion there _permanently_ and withdraw my offer for negotiations!" he said firmly. **

**"Yes, Supreme Leader." General Pryde answered, and quickly walked away to carry out Kylo's orders.**

**Rey gave Kylo an anxious expression and said, "so much for our peaceful time alone."**

**Kylo nodded, "Apparently so," he paused, then said, "I blame General Hux for this. If he hadn't stirred up dissention purposely, this situation may have gone more smoothly."**

************************

**General Pryde dispatched a representative from the First Order, as ordered, and a battalion of storm troopers to speak to the leaders at the meeting place on the Outer Rim where negotiations were to take place.**

**Kylo received word that the local government authorities on the Outer Rim were ordering the insurgents to stand down. They knew the First Order would make good on their threat to leave a military presence in place if they didn't.**

**Kylo and Rey boarded the command shuttle and made their way to the Outer Rim.**

**Kylo turned to Rey and said, " If we arrive at the meeting and there are insurgent uprisings still taking place, I will cancel these negotiations. They've been warned."**

**Rey looked at him, saying, "If there are any problems, it would be because the First Order is known for not negotiating very often. People are used to the way the First Order has ruled in the past," she paused, then said, " we shouldn't cancel right away. It will take these star systems time to adjust to our new government."**

**Kylo watched as Rey weaved her arm through Kylo's arm as they sat together. Kylo gave her a soft look, but said, "We'll see," with a serious look.**

**Rey squeezed his arm a bit and said, "Ben....patience...."**

**Kylo couldn't help but soften as he looked down at Rey's hazel eyes imploring him to be patient with these people.**

***********************

**Not long after landing, they were in the meeting peacefully negotiating the First Order's terms, giving the Outer Rim territories more democratic freedoms.**

**Kylo was not accustomed to agreeing to this, but he soon reminded himself that the Force had willed Rey to rule with him and bring balance.**

**They spent several hours in discussions, finally using their thumb prints to sign off on the data pads, agreeing to the terms for both sides.**

**Several times, leaders would confront Kylo with counter offers, wanting almost complete autonomic rule, but Kylo was _not_ willing to go _that_ far yet! But, Rey was happy to see that he definitely agreed to some of the requests. **

*********************

**The following day, back on the Finalizer, Rey contracted Leia, arranging for her to meet on the Finalizer. Kylo had agreed to meet with her, and a couple of General Organa's officers regarding the ceas. A ceasefire agreement was far different than a peace treaty. Kylo would only agree to a temporary ceasefire, testing to see how things would go.** ****

**Rey knew the Resistance was just as guilty of attacking First Order assets and ship yards, sometimes unprovoked, just as the First Order was.**

_**Both sides** _ **had wronged the other, at one time or another, all in the name of war.**

**Neither side was completely guiltless.**

*****************

**The day of meeting with General Organa arrived.**

**Kylo was not comfortable seeing his mother after so much time had passed and due to his pain and bitterness over the past.**

**Kylo resented that his mother did not ever confront Luke when he had attempted to strike her son down in his sleep. So many other painful memories would make this a very difficult day for Kylo, but he was going to make this strictly formal military meeting with her and nothing more.**

**Rey hoped mother and son could eventually make peace, but she also knew that realistically that may not happen right away.**

**Leia's transport arrived on the Finalizer. Kylo and Rey were waiting in the hangar bay for her to arrive.**

**Kylo's face was set like a flint, his jaw clenched and his eyes firm.**

**Rey was the first to greet Leia when she disembarked her transport.**

**Leia made eye contact with Ben for the first time in years. Kylo looked right through her, saying, " This way, General. "**

**And without one more word, he briskly walked out of the hangar bay, followed by Rey and his mother, not far behind.**

**As they walked, Rey whispered to Leia, "Ben is not ready for more than a diplomatic meeting."**

**Leia nodded in understanding, "I knew this, Rey. I won't push him," then Leia paused, looking at Rey's stomach, and continued, "starting to show, I see!"**

**Rey smiled, put her hand on her abdomen, and said, " yes, and the Force showed us we are having a daughter!"**

**Leia smiled, then whispered, " my son will have a soft spot for her."**

**Rey smiled, "he already does. She will probably subdue his heart more than all the opposing military forces in this galaxy." She joked.**

**Leia chuckled and soon they were at the Conference Hall. They all took their seats.**

**Kylo wanted to make it clear during the meeting that he was only agreeing to a temporary ceasefire.**

**Conversation during the upcoming would be intense!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The meeting begins with Kylo, Rey, Leia and her officers. Discussions become very intense. Will they reach a temporary ceasefire agreement?  
> Rey also has a bit of a scary episode regarding her pregnancy which takes her the med bay.


	19. Meeting with the Resistance Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, Rey and Leia meet for a tense meeting on board the Finalizer.
> 
> Rey is rushed to the med lab!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER: Mild references to blood in this chapter

**Kylo and Rey took a seat at the head of the table and Leia and her officers took seats on the sides.**

**Storm troopers lined the conference room on all sides and Kylo's generals were also present at the table.**

**Rey could see that Kylo's demeanor was stoic and firm as he sat at the table waiting to begin.**

**Kylo put his hands on either side of the table and said, "Today we are discussing terms for a ceasefire between the First Order, General Organa and the Resistance. This ceasefire will be a temporary one. General Organa and myself will see if both sides follow the guidelines set forth. If so, then we will take matters from there."**

**Rey kept her eyes on Leia and gave her a small nod as Kylo spoke.**

**Leia looked at her son with new eyes. He was now the leader of the galaxy. She had sent him off to Luke when he was young because she sensed that he had great power, not only with the Light side of the Force, but the Dark Side as well, and feared it. Her heart sank at the thought of what her brother had tried to do to Ben and realized she should have reached out to him. As she sat listening to her son speak, she couldn't help but replay these things in her mind.**

**Leia hoped that Rey would be a good influence for the First Order, helping to make it a much more balanced Order, and she supposed that Rey was already doing that. If Rey had not joined her son, would they even be sitting at this table, having negotiations?**

**"General Organa, myself and Rey have decided to keep to a ceasefire agreement for a month," Kylo began, then continued, "there will be no hostile moves on the part of the First Order against the Resistance and vice versa. This ceasefire also includes foot soldiers of both sides. No one is to fire on the other side. The only exception to this is if there is an unprovoked attack from either side and self defense is called for." Kylo said.**

**Kylo continued "If a foot soldier from either side can prove that the attack was unprovoked and they were merely defending themselves, both sides will deal with their own people and decide disciplinary measures."**

**One of Leia's officers spoke up, interrupting Kylo, and said, "You are setting the terms for this ceasefire! What about General Organa? Did she have any input into this?" the officers asked firmly.**

**Leia turned to face her officer, saying, "Yes. The Supreme Leader and I both agreed to these terms! Stand down!" she ordered.**

**Kylo was already so impatient with these proceedings that he stood up and pointed a finger at Leia's officer, and said, "If you speak out of turn again during this meeting, my troopers will escort you out of here! You are on _my ship_ and you will be silent unless spoken to!"**

**One of Kylo's generals whispered to another officer, saying, "General Organa needs to keep her officers in line...."**

**Another one of Leia's officers heard this and spoke up, "We in the Resistance don't 'bow and worship' our leaders like you do the Supreme Leader!" he yelled out.**

****

**Kylo stood up again and shot his mother a stern look from across the table. Rey stood as well and motioned for the officer to stop speaking.**

**If this officer had been one of Kylo's officers, that officer may not have lived to speak another word!**

**Leia stood from the table as well and reprimanded her officer, saying, "That is enough! I'm ordering that if any more of my officers speak out of turn, they will be taken back to my transport and held there until this meeting is over!" she said, then took her seat once more.**

**Kylo nodded at his mother and then sat back down.**

**"My officers do not worship me," Kylo responded, "they know that there is strict discipline and respect for authority here in the First Order!" he said, continuing, while looking around at Leia's officers, "if you had been one of my generals, you may not have walked out of this room alive!"**

**Rey swallowed and looked over at Leia.**

**Leia gave her officers a firm look of disapproval and then Kylo continued, "General Organa, is there anything you would like to add to this meeting?"**

**"I would like to add my apologies for my officers speaking out of turn, Supreme Leader. We truly did come here in peace to sign this ceasefire agreement between us. I would like to ask one more question. When this trial time is over, and if both sides remain faithful to the terms of this ceasefire, would you consider extending the boundaries of this agreement into a full fledged peace treaty?" Leia asked.**

**Kylo took a deep breath, looking away from his mother for a moment. He was finding it difficult to face her after all of this time.**

**"I will consider it," he began, "but as I stated, a full month's time has to elapse before I will consider anything further." Kylo answered.**

**Leia nodded, "That is all I am asking," she paused, then continued, "I have heard that you are considering a more balanced government in the galaxy and would look forward to seeing how much farther we can take this agreement in the future." Leia said.**

**Rey gave Leia a slight smile and nodded at her.**

**Leia's officers did not trust Kylo one bit and sat at the table with obvious anger and tension written all over their faces. Rey noticed it and tried to make eye contact with Leia's officers. She used to work with these very same officers all the time and hoped they would see her look from across the table and settle down.**

**Kylo continued, "Bring me the data pads," he began, motioning for one of his officers to bring the agreement to the table, "we will sign these now, using your fingerprint."**

**Kylo's officers passed out the data pads to each participant. Once Kylo put his fingerprint on the data pad, everyone else did the same.**

**The data pads were collected and then Kylo and Rey stood from the table.**

**"My officers will escort you back to your transport," Kylo began, "if all goes well, then I will consider a more detailed and permanent treaty in the future."**

**Leia stood from the table and made eye contact with Ben.**

**Ben looked in her direction, but made no further attempt to speak to her.**

****

**The look on Leia's face was soft as she looked at her son.**

**Kylo looked away and straight at Rey for a few seconds.**

**Leia began to walk toward the doors and once her officers had left the room, she turned slowly to face Rey and her son, saying, "I'm glad we could come to this agreement. If you are open to it, I'd like to have a private word with you both alone sometime in the future."**

**Kylo took a deep breath, but took his seat again, not saying a word.**

**Rey spoke up, saying, "I'm sure that can be arranged." and gave Leia a smile.**

**Leia gave her son one more glance, then headed out the door and was escorted back to her transport.**

**Rey turned to Kylo and said, "I know that wasn't easy for you."**

**Kylo took a deep breath and took Rey's hand, "No. Seeing her again after all that has happened was not easy."**

**Rey kept it simple and didn't say another word about it. She knew that if he wanted to discuss his feelings over seeing his mother again after so long, he would.**

******************************************

**Later that night, Rey was in the Fresher, enjoying a warm shower, when she felt a mild pain in her abdomen. She looked down as the water washed off her body and also noticed some minor bleeding filtering out of the drain.**

**She gasped and gripped her stomach briefly. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel and called to Kylo.**

**"Kylo..." she said loudly.**

**Kylo came walking quickly into the Fresher and said, "Rey? Are you alright? Do you need anything?"**

**She opened the shower door and said, "I don't know what's wrong, but I'm feeing some pain and I'm bleeding a little," she said, pointing down to the floor.**

**Kylo immediately picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, gathering a big black blanket around her.**

**"I'll take care of this, Rey," he began, "hold on!"**

**Kylo made sure Rey was completely covered in his black blanket and he carried her through the doors of his quarters and into the corridors. He opened a COMM panel on a side wall in the corridor and ordered that the doctor on duty be ready for them to arrive.**

**"This is the Supreme Leader. I'm bringing Miss Rey to the Med Lab right now. It's an emergency. Have the doctor ready to attend to her immediately!" he ordered.**

**Kylo shut off the COMM and made his way speedily through the corridors carrying Rey in his arms.**

**Rey put her head on Kylo's shoulder as he carried her. All the officers and troopers in the corridors were moving out of the way and all of them wore concerned looks on their faces.**

**Kylo got into a turbo lift and once they were alone, he said, "Rey, it's going to be alright. I have the best doctors in the galaxy!"**

**Rey nodded silently, but said nothing.**

**The turbo lift doors opened and Kylo carried her into the Med Bay and commanded loudly for the doctor to come quickly.**

**"Get Rey to a bed! She's in pain and bleeding!" he said loudly.**

****

**Kylo carried Rey to a bed and laid her down gently. He stood back, visibly concerned.**

**"Supreme Leader," the doctor said, "we will take care of her, Sir."**

**Kylo nodded and then stood to the side of Rey's bed, holding her hand and he was _not_ going to leave her side!**

******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo stays by Rey's bedside while the doctors examine her.


	20. Kylo Makes Sure the Doctors Take Care of Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes sure the doctors take care of Rey!

**Chapter 20: Kylo Makes Sure the Doctor's Take Care of Rey**

**Rey lay sleeping after an examination from the doctors. Kylo stayed by her bedside the entire time, making sure that she was resting and the doctors were doing their duties. The doctors always did their duties, but Kylo was so protective over Rey that he _had_ to see it for himself!**

**After the doctors examined Rey, she was told that her body, for some reason, kept wanting to put her into an early labor. She was busy with daily activities and not overdoing things, but her body was sending her warning signals to take it easier.**

**She didn't like the restrictions the doctors placed on her. She was not put on bed rest, but she was restricted to minor activities. The doctor didn't want her accompanying Kylo on anymore military business either.**

**Rey was an energetic person, so these restrictions were not easy for her to hear about, or anticipate!**

**Kylo was going to make sure she kept busy in other ways. He would have her read the daily briefings the First Order received about it's finances and assets and sign off on them, she could attend a meeting every now and then and also eat meals with Kylo in his private dining hall, but no missions off the ship for any reasons until their daughter was born. Kylo planned on giving her plenty to do though that she could accomplish on a data pad!**

**The doctors managed to stop her premature labor and put her on a certain diet, in addition to resting.**

**When Kylo was sure that Rey was sound asleep, he climbed in bed next to her and slept with her all night.**

**The doctors were a bit nervous, admittedly, that the Supreme Leader was sleeping in the Med Bay! Everyone feared him anyway, but having him right there with them made them even more nervous. What if he felt they didn't perform their duties correctly for Rey? How would Kylo judge them?**

**Rey would carry their daughter full term, but she had to follow the guidelines perfectly. Rey already missed being able to train and had wanted to spar with the Kylo's Knights, but now that would have to wait.**

***********************************

**The following morning arrived and Kylo woke first. He slowly removed himself from the bed and saw the doctors working in the other room. When the doctors saw Kylo stand up, they stood from their seats and walked over to him as quickly as possible.**

**"Supreme Leader, is there anything we can get for you, Sir?" they asked nervously.**

**Kylo shook his head 'no' and said, "I don't need anything, but I do need to know when Rey will be released to my quarters?"**

**"Rey may be released today, Sir. If she carefully follows our orders." the doctor responded.**

**Kylo nodded, "Good. I would prefer one of you to visit my quarters in a daily basis to check on Rey. I will not have her walking here on her own each day." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir, of course. One of us will come on a daily basis." the doctor responded.**

**Kylo then walked over to a COMM in the Med Bay and General Pryde answered.**

****

**"Yes Supreme Leader?" General Pryde said.**

**"General, contact my personal dining hall and have the chef prepare meals to be sent to Rey in my quarters each day. I'm also ordering that someone in the dining hall be on duty _all hours_ so that if Rey needs something anytime of day or night, someone is there to prepare it for her and bring it to my quarters." Kylo commanded.**

**"Yes, Sir, will there be anything else?" General Pryde asked.**

**"Yes," Kylo began, "the data pads that are given to me each day with briefings of the First Order's finances, military deployments and assets are to be given to Rey to sign off on." Kylo ordered.**

**He wanted Rey to continue to have an active part in First Order daily affairs and it would also help to occupy her until their child was born.**

**"I understand, Sir. I will see to it." General Pryde answered.**

**Kylo closed the COMM and looked over to see if Rey was awake. Rey was sitting up in bed and speaking to the doctors.**

**Kylo walked back over to where Rey's bed was. Rey looked up at him with a smile and said, "So, it appears I am pretty much restricted to your quarters. I'm not happy about this, but I understand. I don't want our daughter born too early." she said, feeling rather melancholy.**

**Kylo nodded, "I know it will be difficult for you. I am arranging for my chef to be on call for you every day and night cycle and for all daily First Order business briefings to be given to you to read over and sign off on." Kylo said, putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**The doctors asked if Rey wanted to be taken to Kylo's quarters in an automatic chair and Kylo said 'no', and that he would carry her himself.**

**He leaned down to Rey and whispered in her ear, "Ready? I'm going to carry you back to our quarters now."**

****

**Kylo picked Rey up from the bed and the doctors watched as he carried her out of the door and into the corridors.**

**The doctors smiled as they watched it, seeing a soft side to their Supreme Leader they had never witnessed before!**

***********************************

**Kylo carried Rey all the way back through the corridors of the Finalizer, and as he did, Rey noticed that people would give them soft looks as they walked by. They were just as shocked as the doctors were to see the Supreme Leader be so tender.**

**He kept his eyes straight ahead though, not acknowledging any of them as he passed by. Rey leaned her head against his shoulder until they made it back to privacy.**

**He opened the door and made his way into the bedroom and laid Rey down on the bed.**

****

**Kylo kissed her forehead and then asked her if there was anything she needed.**

**"For the first time in a long time, I'm actually starving!" Rey said, smiling.**

**Kylo smiled back at her and without saying a word, went to the COMM to have meals brought up for them.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I'm having you take care of looking over and signing off on the daily briefings that usually come to me. Not only will it give you more to do while you rest, but it will help free up my time for other concerns." he said.**

**"That's good," Rey began, "I don't want to be here with no duties," she paused again, "I'm already counting the weeks until I can spar with your Knights!"**

**Kylo chuckled, "I know, I know. That will come in time, but for now, I'm keeping a close eye on you."**

**After a few minutes, two meals were brought to Kylo's quarters. After they had eaten, Kylo laid down with Rey in bed for a while and took a nap with her for the afternoon. He would go to the bridge later to speak to General Pryde about orders for the following week and for updates regarding both treaties that were signed with the Outer Rim territories and the Resistance.**

***********************************

**Once a couple hours had passed and Kylo saw that Rey was fast asleep again, he left his quarters and headed to the bridge to speak with General Pryde.**


	21. The Core Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo receives a briefing regarding the Core Worlds and General Organa asks for a private meeting with Kylo and Rey.

****

**Chapter 21: The Core Worlds**

**Kylo left Rey sleeping and made his way to the bridge. He was looking out of the observation window as TIE fighters did practice maneuvers.**

**General Pryde was about to go off duty. He walked over to Kylo and informed him that General Organa had inquired about having another meeting with he and Rey.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde began, "General Organa contacted us shortly before you came onto the bridge asking if she may schedule a private meeting with you and Miss Rey." he said.**

**Kylo turned around to face General Pryde, somewhat surprised.**

**"A private meeting?" Kylo asked.**

**"Apparently so, Sir." General Pryde said.**

**Kylo looked back out the window again, thinking for a moment before speaking.**

**"Did she give a reason why she wanted a private meeting?" Kylo asked.**

**"She said it was of a personal nature, Sir." General Pryde said.**

**General Pryde knew that Leia was Kylo's mother.**

**Kylo nodded, "I see," he paused, "Miss Rey is not physically able to do much, but I will discuss it with her anyway. The doctors did say she could join meetings with me. After I speak with Rey, will let you know, General." Kylo answered.**

**General Pryde gave a quick nod, "Yes, Sir." and walked back to his duty post.**

**Kylo continued watching his forces practice maneuvers out the window as he thought about the prospect of meeting with his mother in private.**

**The idea of meeting with her caused mixed feelings in him.**

**Kylo turned, leaving the window, and walked over to General Pryde, "Is there a report on how the Outer Rim Territories are doing since we signed the agreement with them?"**

**"They appear to be keeping to the agreement, Sir. So far, we have no reports of anymore uprisings." General Pryde answered.**

**"Alright, I will be in my meeting hall looking over data that was given to me about the planets in the Core System." Kylo said, walking to leave the bridge.**

********************************************

**Kylo made his way to his meeting hall to look over reports concerning the Core planets. They were intelligence reports that were coming in, making sure no more uprisings were taking place like had happened in the Outer Rim.**

**The damage General Hux had caused in the Outer Rim had gone far and wide before his death and Kylo had intelligence officers making sure that it hadn't spread beyond the Outer Rim.**

**He walked into his conference hall, took several data pads there and began reading. As he sat reading the intelligence reports, it reminded him of ruling alone without Rey. He remembered the many days and nights when Rey was not with him and how _empty he felt_ , how lonely he was. He sat thinking about it for a moment, how it felt to rule and live day to day obligations _without her_. He was grateful she was with him now.**

****

**He picked up the first data pad and something interesting caught his attention. There was indeed 'chatter' coming from intelligence that some insurgents from the Outer Rim had traveled to the Core planets and may be trying to stir up strife there!**

*************************************

**Rey woke from her nap back in Kylo's quarters and sat up, stretching. She placed her hand on her stomach and she didn't feel any pain. Relieved, she got out of bed and made her way to the COMM system.**

**She had never contacted the bridge before on her own and was a bit nervous. She hovered her finger over the button and hesitated. Kylo had always been the one to contact an officer on the bridge. What if they didn't listen to her? What if they only obeyed Kylo?**

**She decided to take a chance and said, "Hello?" nervously.**

**"This is General Pryde, Ma'am. How can I help you?"**

**Rey wondered how they knew it was her contacting them from Kylo's quarters.**

**"Hello General Pryde, how did you know who this was?" Rey asked.  
**

**General Pryde smiled on his end of the COMM, then said, "Ma'am, the Supreme Leader's quarters has direct access to the bridge. A particular sensor lights up when he is contacting us from his quarters."**

**Rey nodded with a sigh, "Oh.... I see. Thank you, General," she paused, then said, "I was resting but I'm awake and need something to do. Can you have an officer come to the Supreme Leader's quarters with the daily briefings? I'd like to read over them."**

**"Yes, Ma'am, I will have them sent up immediately. Is there anything else?" General Pryde asked.**

**Rey was actually shocked at how easy all of this was. Kylo had told her that his officers would obey her, but somehow she didn't quite believe it at first!**

**"Yes," Rey began, "I'd also like a light snack or desert sent up. I ate a meal earlier, but now I'm feeling a bit hungry again."**

**General Pryde put his hands behind his back, cleared his throat, and said, "Of course. I will contact the Supreme Leader's dining hall at once."**

**"Alright," Rey began, "Thank you." Rey said.**

**She hit the button, closing the COMM and went back to Kylo's bedroom to grab a robe and put it on. She wrapped it around her and sat by a large observation window for the data pads to arrive and the desert she asked for.**

**Within the hour, an officer was at Kylo's door, sounding the chime.**

**Rey stood up and walked to answer it. When she did, she saw a timid looking man standing in front of her with data pads in his hand.**

**"General Pryde ordered me to bring the daily briefings to you, Ma'am." officer Mitaka said.**

**"Thank you...., officer???...." Rey asked.**

**"Oh," he began, "My name is Mitaka." he answered.**

**"Thank you Mitaka." Rey took them and noticed that the officer was peering into Kylo's quarters nervously.**

**Rey noticed it and said, "The Supreme Leader is not here right now."**

**Mitaka put his hands behind his back, "Oh, I see," he paused, "will there be anything else?"**

**"No. Thank you." Rey answered.**

**Mitaka gavea small bow in her direction and then walked away.**

**As Mitaka walked away, a droid came to her door, carrying a tray of food in it's hand.**

**Rey's eyes lit up. She took the tray, thanked the droid and then closed the door.**

**She put the data pads down on a table next to her chair and then quickly opened the tray to see what General Pryde had ordered for her.**

**She smiled when she noticed a tray full of different chocolate deserts. It was a small variety of the First Order's finest recipes. She sat down, eager to try some.**

**She put the first chocolate pastry in her mouth, closed her eyes, savoring the taste, then picked up a data pad and began to read intelligence reports.**

**She noticed something that caught her attention as well. She slowly put down the chocolate pastry and her eyes narrowed on a report concerning the Core planets.**

**She looked out of the window next to her and thought, _*****I wonder if Kylo has read this?*****_**

****

**_*************************************_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Some insurgents could look to cause trouble in the Core worlds. 
> 
> Rey contacts Leia about a private meeting between she and Kylo.


	22. Awkard Moments and Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has an awkward moment with the First Order doctors!
> 
> Kylo agrees to allow Rey to schedule a meeting with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER*** One mention of bleeding in the story****

**Chapter 22: Awkward Moments and Intimacy**

**Kylo left the meeting hall and headed back for his quarters to see how Rey was doing or if she was awake.**

**When he walked in, he found Rey reading over data pads.**

**"Ben," Rey began, "You're back."**

**Kylo nodded, then took a seat next to her.**

**"Yes, I went to the bridge to get an update from General Pryde regarding the Outer Rim planets we made an agreement with. I also received some information about the Core worlds that has me paying close attention to that area," Kylo said, but then paused and looked right at Rey, "what I'm most concerned about is you and the baby. I was worried for you both." he said, looking a bit melancholy.  
**

**Rey took his hand and said, "I know," she said, lacing her fingers with his, "but, we are both fine. I promise."**

**Kylo put his hand on her face and kissed her softly, then said, "I don't ever want to know what it's like to live without you. I am half a person without you."**

**Rey's eyes watered and she didn't say a word, but leaned in and placed her mouth gently onto his, running her hands through his hair. Kylo gently pulled Rey onto his lap and she straddled him, putting her arms around him.**

**Kylo leaned into her, deepening the kiss.**

****

**He lifted from her lips for a few seconds, and said, "I meant it. I don't ever want to lose you."**

**Rey stroked his face, then kissed him again softly, the said, "I'm not leaving you. Your daughter and I will always be here. You're not alone."**

**"Neither are you," Kylo said, knowing Rey would remember that they said this to one another before over an open fire.**

**Kylo's arms wrapped around her and Rey's breaths were becoming just as needy as his own. Rey unzipped his tunic and unlatched his belt, running her hands over his chest.**

**Kylo moaned into the kiss for a moment, then pulled away, searching Rey's eyes, then said, "I.... want.... to be with you..." he said, in between very deep breaths, " but... I just don't know if it's safe."**

**Rey put her forehead to his and said, "I don't know. I didn't ask the doctor. I'm not sure either."**

**Kylo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but pulled away from her for a moment and said, "I'm not taking chances, Rey. I want you, but not at the expense of the baby or your health."**

**Rey's eyes were heavily lidded. She sighed, "I want you too."**

**As she said this, she ran her hands over Kylo's arms, then down his chest.**

**Kylo took hold of her hands and stopped her, gave her a deep gaze and said, "Rey, if you touch me like this, I can't stop...."**

****

**Rey nodded. She understood and said, "I know...."**

**Kylo sighed, trying to calm himself from wanting to be with Rey so desperately, then said, "Let's distract ourselves," he began, then left Rey to walk over and grab the data pads she had on the table, then said, "did you see what I saw in these reports about the Core worlds?"**

**Rey chuckled, then ran her hands through her hair, feeling a bit sexually frustrated just like he did, then said, "Yes, let's distract ourselves," she said, giving Kylo a sigh, then continued, "I did read through the reports just before you came in. I noticed that there is intelligence coming in that seems to show that insurgents from the Outer Rim are now going to the Core worlds and possibly trying to create new uprisings."**

**Kylo nodded, zipping his tunic back up, then said, "Yes, that's what I read as well," he said, pausing for a second, then said, "I'm going to order General Pryde to send some intelligence officers to the Core worlds directly. If I find that these rumors are true, I will deploy troops onto the planets of the Core worlds to stop another uprising. I just made an agreement with the Outer Rim, I am not sure why a new uprising would begin."**

**Rey nodded in agreement, saying, "Yes, I could see if the First Order did not make an agreement with them that resentment may have followed, but you agreed to some of their terms."**

**Kylo ran his hand through his hair, then got on the COMM immediately with General Pryde and ordered him to send intelligence officers to these Core worlds to get a clearer message about another possible uprising in the Core worlds.**

**Once he ordered this, he turned to Rey and said, "When I was on the bridge earlier, General Pryde told me that my mother contacted the Finalizer, asking for a personal meeting with you and I."**

**Rey gave Kylo a deeply interested look and said, "Oh? Would you consider it?" she asked.**

**Kylo latched his belt back on and looked at Rey, saying, "I honestly don't know, Rey. She and I have not spoken in a personal way for years. Even when she knew that Luke tried to murder me in my sleep, she did not try to contact me," he said, looking out the window looking rather melancholy, then continued, "she also knows where I stand with the ideals of the Jedi. If I did meet with her, it would not be an easy meeting."**

**Rey nodded, then said, "If you decide to accept the meeting with her, I could be with you, if you like? That way if things do get uncomfortable, you wouldn't be alone." Rey suggested.**

**"General Pryde said she was interested in a meeting of a personal nature, so it would have nothing to do with politics apparently." Kylo answered, then continued, "General Pryde did say she was interested in meeting with _both of us_ , so yes, you could be there." **

**"I see," Rey began, "well, then would you like for me to arrange a meeting with her to see what she wants to discuss? Perhaps it is political."**

**"If it was just about politics, it would actually be easier for me," Kylo began, "anything too personal may be pushing things."**

**Rey understood perfectly and wasn't about to 'push' him on the subject.**

**"I understand, Ben. Let me be the one to contact her. What day this week would you think works best?" Rey asked.**

**"Any day. I'm only deploying intelligence officers to the Core worlds, no troops yet, so I won't be leaving the ship unless I do deploy troops, so you can arrange it anytime within the next day or so." Kylo said, visibly looking a bit concerned as he paced the room.**

**"You would accompany your troops again if they are deployed?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo looked over at her and said, "It's my way. I do my best to be with my forces when they deploy." he said, noticing Rey's concerned look.**

**"Alright," Rey said, "I understand that. Being Supreme Leader requires a lot of your personal involvement."**

**Kylo knew she probably didn't want him to leave the ship right now, but she understood he was needed many different places as the Supreme Leader.**

**Kylo nodded, "However, if you needed me, I wouldn't go. I'd stay with you."**

**Rey gave Kylo a weak smile, then said, "It's alright. I'd be fine. You need to keep doing what needs to be done. We'll worry about that if the time comes, right now, I will focus on arranging that meeting with your mother."**

**Kylo knelt down in front of Rey and put his head on her stomach, leaning his head where the baby would be, and said, "Alright, you can arrange the meeting with her," he paused, then looked up at her saying, "I'm going to use the Fresher, then you and I can spend the rest of the day together alone."**

**Rey smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his thick hair, then said, "Sounds good. I'd love that."**

**Kylo stood up, kissed Rey quickly, then walked into the Fresher.**

**Rey knew he was uncomfortable about meeting with his mother, but at least he was willing to do so. Also, while Kylo was in the Fresher, she wanted to arrange a quick COMM conversation with the doctor. She knew Kylo would not want to have a personal discussion with the doctor about their love life and whether she could make love or not. She knew he would feel too awkward to do so, but it did not occur to her to bring the subject up the other day!**

**When Rey heard the shower running in the Fresher, she quickly opened the COMM to the Med Bay.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, this is the Med Bay, is everything alright, Sir?" a doctor asked.**

**"Oh, this is Rey, not the Supreme Leader..." she began.**

**"Oh, Ma'am, how are you? Is everything alright?" the doctor asked.**

**Rey swallowed, knowing she would feel just as awkward about asking this question as Kylo would.**

**"Well, yes, I'm not feeling any pain or any other noticeable problem, but....," she paused and took a deep breath, then said, "I'm contacting you because I have a question of a rather personal and sensitive nature." she said, wincing anxiously.**

**"Alright, you have complete confidentiality with us, Ma'am. Go ahead." the doctor replied.**

**Rey looked back over at the Fresher nervously to make sure the shower was still running and then she said, "Well, as you know, the Supreme Leader is the father of my baby and.... well....., what I want to know is....," she paused again, then said, "if uhhh..... we...." then she stopped.**

****

**The doctor knew what Rey wanted to ask and he said, "Ma'am, are you asking if it's physically safe to be intimate?"**

**_Rey's face turned all shades of red_. She felt mortified. She wiped her hair from her face, swallowed and said, "Well, yes... that is my question."**

**She exhaled deeply, feeling embarrassed.**

**"It is perfectly safe for you to be intimate, Ma'am. My only recommendation for you was no heavy lifting or walking or running for long periods of time, no training or sparring and no going on mission trips with the Supreme Leader. But, as long as you both are careful, I see no reason why you can't share intimacy." the doctor paused, for a second, then said, "I understand your anxiety over this question, Ma'am, but it's a question doctors get asked often."**

**Rey swallowed hard, feeling very awkward.**

**"Oh, alright. Thank you. This is rather awkward for me, so....." she said.**

**The doctor put her at ease once more, saying, "Ma'am, please know that your question is a normal question. Be at ease. Your personal information is safe with us. Also, we would never risk the Supreme Leader's anger by speaking of your personal medical questions with anyone else."**

**Rey sighed deeply, "Thank you, doctor. I will see you at my next visit. I appreciate your time."**

**Rey cut the COMM, took a deep breath, then sat down next to the COMM, knowing her face must look so red!**

**She heard the shower in the Fresher stop and Kylo came walking out with a towel around his waist.**

**Rey took one look at him and immediately loved the sight she was taking in of him!**

**Kylo walked toward her and said, "Rey? You look anxious about something. Are you alright?"**

****

**"Well," Rey began, "I suppose....," she paused, "Yes. I'm alright. I had an interesting conversation with...." she stopped again.**

**"With?" Kylo asked.**

**"With the doctor." she answered, her face turning red again.**

**Kylo became concerned and said, "The doctor! What about? Are you bleeding again? Any pain?" and he took her hand right away in his own.  
**

**"No!" Rey began, "Nothing like that. I'm fine! I....well..., I had a very personal conversation with the doctor in the Med Bay about... you and I... sharing, well," she stopped for a few seconds, then said, "you and I being close right now during my pregnancy."**

**Kylo's eyes went wide and he chuckled a little and said, " _Oh?_ Is that right?" he looked extremely intrigued, " _Well_ ," he said, "go on..." **

**He looked like he was trying to playfully taunt her!**

**Rey blushed again and she said, "Ben! _Come on!_ It was awkward for me to ask that!"**

**Kylo laughed, "Why?"**

**Rey tapped his arm playfully and said, "You _know why!_ "**

**Kylo closed the rest of the distance between them and said, "and....? What did he say?"**

**Rey whispered in a low, shy voice, "He said I'd be safe to be close to you if....well...., if we are careful."**

**Kylo's eyes went soft and he gave Rey a tender look, then said, "I see."**

**Kylo gave her a wink and then Rey blushed again. She was not sure why she was so shy right now, but she was still feeling awkward after having such a personal conversation with a First Order doctor!**

**"Well," Kylo began, "I would be careful, Rey." he said, picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.**

**Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.**

**Kylo sat her down on the edge of his bed and leaned in to kiss her softly and said, "Do you want to pick up where we left off earlier? I promise I'll be tender with you and very careful." he asked.**

**Rey nodded, still flushed red, "Yes. I want that."**

****

*****************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Rey arranges for Leia to come to the Finalizer for a meeting with she and Kylo.
> 
> Kylo receives word that insurgents from the Outer Rim are indeed trying to stir up trouble in the Core Planets. He will deal with it!
> 
> ((Thank you so much for the interaction with the story and the Kudos! Take care everyone)).


	23. Kylo Deploys the Troops to the Core Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey share some intimate time alone, then Kylo deploys some destroyers and troops to some of the Core worlds.  
> Rey arranges for Leia to come to the Finalizer and meet with she and Kylo!

**Chapter 23: Kylo Deploys the Troops to the Core Worlds**

**As Kylo sat next to Rey, he took her hand, running his lips over her palm.**

**Rey closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his mouth on her skin.**

**They both started undressing slowly. As Rey removed her clothing, Kylo touched her abdomen and held his palm where the baby would be and smiled warmly.**

**Rey put her hand on his and looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes.**

**Then Rey tilted her neck as Kylo ran soft, warm kisses along her throat.**

**Rey slowly laid down on her back and Kylo began peppering her legs with his lips and then moved his way up her body slowly.**

****

**Rey watched him, her heart rate was rising as he touched her. She loved to watch his expressions as he became aroused.**

**He leaned himself over her high enough so he didn't put any direct pressure on her stomach.**

**Rey arched her back slightly as he ran his hand to her core and stimulated her. He used his palm to stroke her clitoris, while his fingers ran slowly in and out of her, preparing her for him.**

**Rey gasped, and then with sighs, said, "gods....I love it when you touch me. I want every part of you."**

****

**Kylo closed his eyes and continued to stimulate her. Once he was sure she was ready for him, he kept himself propped over her, but close enough to enter her without putting any of his weight on her directly.**

**He watched Rey take a deep breath as he slowly entered her body. She was trying to arch her back as high as she could to take more of him inside her.**

**Kylo moved a bit, thrusting slowly and gently into her, but she didn't feel like he was getting close enough to her. Kylo could see this and he pulled out of her for a moment, moving her to her side and he got behind her.**

**He entered her from behind while she was laying on her side. Her mouth fell open and her eyes closed, feeling the sensation of his fullness enter her from this new position.**

**Rey grabbed his hips from behind her and she pulled him in even closer as he moved within her.**

**" _Ben_.....," she whispered with deep breaths...."you feel _so_..... good." **

****

**Rey continued to moan lightly as he moved inside her, being careful not to thrust too quickly or forcefully.**

**He rotated his hips into her and then put his head on her shoulder. His hair spilled over Rey's left cheek and she inhaled his scent.**

**Rey pushed back into him and then tried to wrap her arm around his neck to pull his mouth closer to hers.**

**Kylo leaned over, pressing his lips to hers, while still moving gently in and out of her.**

**Kylo leaned into her ear and whispered, "so soft, so warm."**

**Rey closed her eyes and shook her head in almost disbelief at how amazingly good he felt within her.**

**"You fill me....," she began, with panting sighs, "so good...., oh force..... _Ben_...."**

**Kylo reached to Rey's core and rubbed his hand along her clitoris, eliciting a gasp from Rey. He was close to his climax and he wanted Rey to come with him.**

**Kylo could see that Rey was not close enough to climax, so he pulled out of her and asked her to position herself on top of him so she could straddle him.**

**Rey felt Kylo enter her once again as she straddled him and within seconds, she was closing her eyes, feeling her climax approach.**

****

**Rey moved into him and Kylo let her set the pace. He wanted to thrust up into her more forcefully, but he didn't want to make her physically uncomfortable, so she was the one moving.**

**Rey's eyes closed and she let out small whimpers of pleasure as her climax rolled through her entire body. Kylo watched her and then soon after, he came inside her, his warmth filling Rey perfectly. He sighed and dropped his head to Rey's shoulders as he came.**

**Rey opened her eyes and watched as he came down from his physical high.**

**"You look so beautiful when you come..." Rey said to Ben.**

**Kylo looked directly at Rey and ran his hand to the side of her face. He was concerned about how she felt after sharing what they did.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "are you in any pain?"**

**Rey put her hands on his shoulders while still straddling him, "No. I feel perfect...., too perfect." she said, kissing him.**

********************************************

**The next day, Kylo left his quarters for the meeting hall to discuss the Core planets with the Supreme Council.**

**Rey stayed behind in Kylo's quarters so she could use the COMM to contact Leia and arrange a meeting.**

**Kylo stood at the head of the table and listened to the intelligence that was coming in to the First Order regarding possibly insurgents leaving the Outer Rim and trying to stir up trouble for the Core region.**

**Once he heard that the intelligence indicated an insurgent presence with some of the Core Region planets, he gave orders to send more destroyers to that area to begin deploying troops to the planets that seemed to have the most problems arising.**

****

**"Our ship yards launched several new destroyers," Kylo said, "I want those new destroyers deployed immediately to the Core Regions. As soon as the destroyers arrive, I want ground troops to position themselves in the capital cities of each planet where an uprising has been reported," he paused, then continued, "If the insurgents know that our ships are in orbit around those planets and if they see our troops in every capital city, they may think twice before actually launching an offensive against us."**

**"We are to go into the capital of each planet, but nothing _more_?" asked Admiral Griss.**

**"That is what I said, Admiral." Kylo answered, then continued, "As I stated, if the presence of our destroyers at each of their worlds and our forces occupying their capitals is _not_ enough to deter their uprisings, then I will command the troops to launch an offensive and I will _personally_ join them," he paused, then said, "you have your orders. Dismissed."**

*******************************************

**Rey had started speaking to Leia and was giving her a response to the message she had sent a couple of days prior for a meeting with she and Kylo.**

**"Leia, it's Rey. I heard that you contacted the Finalizer the other day asking for a meeting with Ben and I ?" Rey asked.**

**"Rey, it's good to hear your voice," Leia began, "yes, I did. I wasn't sure how my son would receive such a message from me." Leia responded.**

****

**Rey took a deep breath, trying to choose her words carefully, then said, "I'll be honest with you, he is not entirely comfortable with it, but he _did agree_ to it."**

**"I knew he may not be comfortable," Leia began "There are many things I would like to discuss with him, "she said, pausing for a second, then continued,  
" I'll get straight to the point: after he agreed to sign a temporary ceasefire with us, I had hoped to speak to him about our relationship on a personal level."**

**"I see," Rey answered, "he has agreed to the meeting, but if you are discussing your past relationship with him, he may not be as inviting as you hope for. He is still struggling over many things emotionally from his past."**

**There was COMM silence for a few seconds.**

**"I understand, Rey, but if I don't try to reach him or at least let him know how I feel, then that's not going to get us anywhere either." Leia answered.**

**"True," Rey began "all you can do is try, but he is definitely scarred by many things. One of the things that concerns him is that you didn't try to contact him after Luke tried to kill him. I myself confronted Luke with my light saber in anger when I found out that he tried to kill Ben. I mean this with all respect, Leia, but is there a reason you didn't try to reach him after this?"**

**"I owe him my heartfelt apologies, Rey. I have no excuse except that I was so busy as a senator and then I started working in military endeavors in the Resistance that I was distracted. I know that's no excuse," she paused, then after a few seconds of silence, she continued, "I don't expect Ben to forgive me. I just want the opportunity to tell him I'm sorry. I may not agree with the First Order's politics in the galaxy, but I am proud of him that he's taken on the responsibility of trying to rule the galaxy in a _balanced_ way _with you_. Being Supreme Leader is no easy task, I'm sure." Leia said.**

**Rey dipped her head slightly, then said, "No. It's not easy for him. He just finished dealing with uprisings in the Outer Rim and now there could be trouble in the Core Worlds. The galaxy still has no idea yet that Ben and I are striving to make the First Order's government more balanced. It's going to take time to show people that he and I ruling together can bring change," Rey paused, then said, "as far as your past with Ben goes, we all make mistakes, Leia. I understand that, but what what you need to be prepared for is that he could still be very hurt due to the past. He may do more listening than speaking if you meet with him."**

**"I understand, Rey," Leia said, "I'd still like to try. I can't change the past, but I can try to start new with him if he will allow it. Will you be at the meeting as well?" Leia asked.**

**"Yes," Rey said, "I will be there."**

**"How is your pregnancy going?" Leia asked.**

**"I had a minor issue a few days ago, but the doctors here were able to bring it under control. I will carry full term with no more troubles, hopefully. The doctors here recommend I don't go on any missions with Ben and no training or sparring for now." Rey answered.**

**"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that, Rey! It would crush me if something had happened to the baby!" Leia said, sounding audibly troubled.**

**"Well," Rey began, "a bit of good news is that I know what gender the baby is! The Force gave me some visions. Ben and I are having a daughter!"**

**"Oh Rey! A little girl! My son must be overjoyed." Leia said.**

**"Oh he is. He will wear his heart on his sleeve for her!" Rey said, chuckling.**

**"The Supreme Leader of the First Order carrying around a little girl in his arms ought to be quite a sight!" Leia joked.**

**"Exactly. He goes soft just when he touches my stomach!" Rey laughed.**

**"Well, Rey," Leia said, "I will let you go for now. I will be taking a transport to the Finalizer tomorrow, did you say?"**

**"Yes, tomorrow will be fine. Ben and I will meet you in the hangar bay." Rey answered.**

**Rey said goodbye to Leia and closed the COMM.**

**She sat back in her seat, hoping for the best. She knew things could be tense.**

***********************************

**Kylo returned from his meeting with the Supreme Council and Rey watched as he took of his mask and laid it on the table. He saw Rey standing by the observation window.**

**"Well," Kylo began, "that's taken care of for now. I've ordered destroyers to the Core planets and First Order troops to be deployed to each capital city. I hope that is enough to deter any more uprisings."**

**"I'm glad you didn't order a full on offensive yet." Rey said.**

**"No," he began, "I will only do so if it becomes necessary."**

**Rey walked over to Kylo with a rather anxious look on her face and said, "I just finished speaking to your mother on the COMM. I've arranged for her to speak with you and I tomorrow."**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow when Rey said this and then walked to the window and looked outside without saying a word.**

**Rey walked over to him and put her arms around him, saying, "if you need me to cancel, I can do that."**

**Kylo put his arms around her and said, "No. No need. I will speak with her."**

**Rey could tell by the look in his eyes that he was troubled.**

**"Alright," she said softly, "I will be there with you too."**

**Kylo nodded and pulled her closer and said, "Ultimately, you and the baby are all I need, Rey." and then he kissed the top of her head.**

**Rey leaned her head into his shoulder and said, "I love you."**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> Leia will come to the Finalizer to meet with Rey and Kylo. (( SPOILER: despite Kylo's pain, and his emotional wounds from his past, he will welcome his mother's love.))


	24. Ben and Leia: An Emotional Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Ben have an emotional reunion with one another.  
> Ben has always hoped that his mother would one day love him and accept him for who he really is, and today may be that day!  
> **Also, Kylo gets a little jealous when he sees Finn hugging Rey***!

****

**Chapter 24: Ben and Leia: An Emotional Reunion**

**Rey and Kylo were waiting in the hangar bay for Leia's transport to arrive. Leia ended up bringing Finn and Poe with her and a few other security officers, just as a normal security precaution when she traveled.**

**Instead of bringing a transport, Leia decided to use the Falcon to come to the Finalizer.**

**Kylo had been tense that morning, anticipating this meeting with his mother. Rey had done her best to encourage him, but he still seemed a bit distant in thought about it all.**

**Rey wore a black First Order dress uniform, that was perfectly fitted for her pregnancy, however, but she looked practically regal standing next to Kylo.**

**Kylo wore his usual uniform and he had decided to wear his mask too.**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow when she saw the Falcon make it's way into the hangar bay. She had a feeling of warmth flood her at the many memories she had had aboard that ship!**

**Kylo saw the Falcon and memories flooded him as well. He remembered flying in the Falcon with his father so many years ago and a melancholy overcame him at the sight of the ship.**

****

**Kylo's eyes were riveted sternly on the Falcon as it landed in the hangar bay. Rey looked over at Kylo to see what his expression was. She noticed he didn't appear to be angry, but he did appear to be extremely _guarded._**

**When the ramp to the Falcon opened, Kylo removed his mask and stared intently as his mother made her way down the ramp.**

**Finn came walking down the ramp after Leia did. Finn's eyes fell directly on Rey and his expression was one of worry for her. Then Finn's eyes drifted to Kylo. Finn gave Kylo an angry glare for a few seconds, then continued walking behind Leia as they descended from the ramp.**

**Kylo caught Finn's angry glare and returned an angry glare right back at him!**

**Poe was not far behind and walked down the ramp with Leia's security detail.**

**Finn didn't hesitate to look directly at Rey's stomach. He looked up at her in shock and said, "It's true then?"**

**Rey nodded, "Leia told you I'm expecting a child?" she asked.**

**Finn nodded quietly, but then turned to look at Kylo with hate and disgust in his eyes.**

**Kylo spoke up to Finn, saying "Do you have a problem with that FN-2187?"**

**Finn gritted his jaw at Kylo and said, "I don't answer to you anymore, Ren."**

**Rey stepped between them and said, "Finn. Please. You are on board _his ship_. Let's not start trouble." Rey pleaded.**

**Finn looked away from Kylo and back at Rey and nodded, obeying her request. He stood to the side and Leia walked over near her son and said, "Thank you for taking this meeting, Supreme Leader. Don't be alarmed by my security detail accompanying me. It's standard procedure for me when ever I take a trip." Leia said.**

**She was addressing her son by his title as Supreme Leader while they were in front of all the officers and troopers as a sign of professional respect.**

**Kylo nodded to his mother politely and then his eyes scanned her security detail. He noticed Poe was among them and turned to Rey and said, "That Resistance pilot I interrogated is here too?"**

**Rey sighed and said, "Poe accompanies Leia on most of her trips."**

**Kylo shot Poe an irritated glance and then put his eyes back on his mother and Rey.**

**Chewie had also come along. He was standing off to the side of the Falcon, getting his first look at Ben in years, quietly observing everything that was going on.**

**Poe walked up beside Leia in a protective stance and said, "Should I be worried about any more interrogations while I'm here?" he said, shooting Kylo a look.**

**Kylo moved a few steps toward Poe and said, "I can arrange that!"**

**Kylo's voice was harsh and Rey had to step in again and keep them apart.**

**"Poe! Please...." Rey pleaded, "that's enough."**

**Leia saw the tensions rising and said, "Look, I let you two out of the Falcon to say hello to Rey, but I want you to remain on board the Falcon during my meeting. No more trouble you two!" she ordered.**

**Finn looked over at Rey and said, "Can I speak to you in private for a moment, Rey?" he asked.**

**Rey looked at Leia and then at Kylo.**

**Leia nodded her approval, while Kylo simply rolled his eyes and looked the other way.**

**"Sure, Finn, over here," Rey said, taking hold of his arm and leading him a few paces away from Kylo, Leia and Poe so they could speak more privately.**

**All the troopers in the hangar bay were standing at attention and watching every move that everyone made very closely.**

**Kylo clasped his hands in front of him and didn't say a word, only glancing occasionally over at Rey as Finn spoke with her.**

**"Rey," Finn began, "Now that we're here, we can take you with us. Please don't stay here." he pleaded.**

**Rey dipped her head and sighed, saying, "Finn, I love you all. I love each and every one of you, but I'm here by my own choice. The Supreme Leader did not kidnap me or force me to join him against my will," she paused, looked over at Kylo briefly, then continued, putting her hand on her stomach, "I love him. We are expecting a daughter together in a couple of months."**

**Finn rolled his eyes and looked exasperated, then said, "Rey, come with me, come with us. You can have your baby surrounded by your friends. Why stay here, in the First Order? You know you don't feel comfortable here!" he said sternly.**

**Rey sighed yet again, "Finn, how can I make you understand? I chose to come here. I am helping Ben make more balanced choices for the First Order. Things are not going to change over night with the First Order's politics and I realize that, but with me ruling beside him, I hope to help Ben bring change and a more balanced approach to the First Order. Also, I am deeply in love with him. He's been kind to me and loving and supportive and he fulfills me and I fulfill him. I know it doesn't make sense to you, but it's true."**

**Finn put his hand on Rey's arm and as soon as he did, Kylo noticed it and took a couple of steps toward them. He didn't like it!**

**Finn looked over at Kylo nearing them and he removed his hand from Rey's arm and said, "Ren is coming over here. Apparently he doesn't want me too close to you." he said sarcastically.**

**Rey looked over at Kylo, shaking her head 'no'. it was her way of telling Kylo that she was fine.**

**Kylo glared at Finn with a protective stare over Rey.**

**"Rey," Finn began, "if this is really what you want, then I'll support you. You're right about one thing: I don't understand why you would choose someone like Kylo Ren to share your life with. Do you realize the amount of people he's killed or the many star systems he's ruled with a heavy hand? Have you forgotten?"**

**Rey dipped her head again and said, "Finn, the Resistance is just as guilty. Haven't _we killed thousands of storm troopers_ over the years or First Order officers? Both sides have killed and committed acts of harshness against the other for our causes. That's why if the Supreme Leader and I rule together, we can bring both dark and light together for a balanced government." **

**"I'll believe _that_ when I see it. But I guess I'll have to take your word for it." Finn said, looking over at Kylo once more.**

**Finn reached to hug Rey and Rey wrapped her arms around Finn. Kylo noticed it thought and once again he was not happy! The look in his eyes was pure anger.**

****

**Kylo walked right up to Rey and Finn let go of her. Kylo gave Finn an angry stare and then extended his arm out to Rey. Rey took hold of Kylo's arm, trying to hide her smile because she knew that Kylo was jealous! She never knew he was the angry jealous type!**

**Finn backed off, rolling his eyes, giving Kylo an angry stare in response, then said, "I would never harm Rey." He then walked back over to Leia and Poe who were watching the entire thing.**

**Kylo responded by saying, "You _won't_ touch her again."**

**Rey leaned over to Kylo and whispered, "It's okay, Ben. He's an old friend."**

**Rey kept her arm through Kylo's arm and Kylo kept his eyes on Finn with a warning look as he walked away with Rey and then directed his glance to his mother and said, "This way, general. Rey and I will escort you to our meeting hall." Kylo said, giving Poe and Finn one more final glance of warning.**

***************************************

**Kylo and Rey escorted Leia to the meeting hall so they could have their discussion in private. Poe and Finn stayed behind on the Falcon as Leia had ordered them to do.**

**They each took their seats. Kylo laid his mask down on the table and sat back in his chair, waiting to see who would speak first.**

**Rey began the conversation, breaking the silence between all of them.**

**"Leia, as you requested, Ben and I are both here. What would you like to discuss with us?"  
**

**Rey already knew what Leia was wanting to discuss, but she was trying to break up the awkward silence between them all.**

**Before Leia answered, she looked over at Ben, giving him a soft look.**

****

**Leia looked down for a moment, then back at her son, saying, "I came to see my son." she said simply.**

**Kylo's eyes shot directly up to Leia. He had been looking down for a while, purposely not making eye contact.**

**His face was neutral. He didn't look angry, but he also didn't look receptive yet either.**

**"I'm here, general. What is it you have to say?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey sat back in her chair, taking a deep breath, watching for what would happen next between them.**

**Leia sat forward, putting her hands in her lap and said, "I want to thank you again for the ceasefire agreement first of all. Secondly, I'm here today to reach out to you as my son. I don't expect you to want to talk with me or have much to do with me, but I am here today to tell you that I love you and that I'm proud you are my son."**

**Kylo sat up and put his hands on the table in front of him, lifting an eyebrow and said, "You are _proud_ I am your son?" he asked, then looked off to a corner of the room, then back to his mother and said, "I'm the ruler of the Order you _hate_. You haven't talked to me in years, even when Luke, who was _supposed_ to be my example of a Jedi, tried to kill me. You know I have wanted nothing to do with the Jedi ever since. How could you be proud I am your son?"**

**Leia closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then said, "I know I failed you. I realize this and admit it. Luke knew he failed you." Leia stopped speaking for a moment, watching Kylo lean back in his chair, gripping the arm rests firmly.**

**Leia continued, "Luke knew the Jedi had to end."**

**Kylo shot his eyes up to her once again, saying, "Yes! They did!"**

**Rey swallowed hard and looked between them both anxiously.**

**Leia kept her voice calm and continued, "I'm not here to defend Luke or myself. Luke was wrong. He hated himself for what he tried to do to you. I can't forgive myself for not contacting you in the past," she paused, then said, "I'm asking you to please accept my apology, and yes, I _am_ proud that you are my son. My love for you is not based on your _views of the Force_. You being my son is enough."**

**Kylo's eyes watered. His face became less defensive looking and it was as if his walls were collapsing as soon as his mother told him that she loved him unconditionally, regardless of whether he was the Supreme Leader or a dark side user of the Force.**

****

**Rey looked over at Kylo noticed the heartbroken expression on his face. She was trying not to cry herself watching all of this unfold.**

**Kylo looked up at his mother, taking a deep breath and nodded quietly, then said, "You don't care that I intend to _remain_ the Supreme Leader of the First Order or that I will _never accept_ the Jedi?" he asked, his face softened.**

**Leia nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't know how our relationship will look going forward or if you and I will ever completely agree on politics or the Force, but I'm willing to try." she said, extending her hand to him from across the table.**

**Kylo looked at her, not breaking his gaze with her. He reached his gloved hand to her from across the table and took hold of her hand. Something inside him had always hoped his mother would accept him for who he really was and love him regardless.**

**Rey put her hand to her mouth, shocked at what she was witnessing.**

**Leia kept hold of Kylo's hand and his face was filled with emotion as he looked back at her.**

****

**Leia gently squeezed his hand and said, "I believe in you and Rey. I know the Force has plans for both of you when it comes to ruling together. The Force wants balance. With you two working together, I can see that happening."**

**Kylo nodded, "The Jedi and the Sith have to end," Kylo began, "I want Rey and I to rule with both the Light and the Dark," he hesitated, then looked back at Leia and said, "that doesn't mean my policies will change or my way or governing the galaxy, but I want Rey to rule beside me, influencing the First Order with the Light."**

**Leia nodded, "She will help bring the balance."**

**Kylo nodded 'yes'.**

**Kylo continued, "I will keep the ceasefire agreement going between the First Order and the Resistance. I won't hunt down anymore of your bases if you command your forces to stop any further aggression against the First Order." Kylo suggested.**

**Leia nodded gently, "Of course. I will order my forces to stand down against any further aggression against the First Order or it's assets."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and noticed her eyes were watery.**

**Kylo then looked down at Rey's stomach, then back up at Leia and said, "You are going to be a grand mother. We're having a daughter soon."**

**Leia had a tear roll down her cheek and her breath caught in her throat.**

**She smiled and said, "I know! I'm so happy for you both," she paused, then asked, "may I be a part of the baby's life?"**

**Kylo gave his mother a soft look in response and simply nodded his head 'yes' to her.**

**Rey wiped a tear from her face and said, "I'm glad to see there is peace between you both."**

**Leia looked directly at Kylo and smiled.**

**Kylo looked down for a moment, then back to his mother and said, "For years now, I've wanted to hear you tell me that you would accept me for who I am."**

**Leia smiled, "I do, son."**

**Leia then stood up from the table and opened her arms to her son, hoping he would allow her this moment with him.**

**Kylo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his mother, without saying a word, and held her close.**

****

*******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Leia, Rey and Ben continue talking.
> 
> Also, the Core Planets are proving to be a problem for the First Order and Leia may offer her assistance.
> 
> Kylo's protective jealousy over Rey will surface yet again!


	25. Leia Offers to Help Kylo with the Core Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Kylo continue their conversation and agree to begin their relationship anew!
> 
> Leia demotes Poe and reprimands Finn for attempting to contact the Resistance while on board the Finalizer. She reminds them of the ceasefire agreement they have with the First Order.
> 
> Kylo boards the Falcon, much to Poe's surprise.

**Chapter 25: Leia Offers to Help Kylo with the Core Planets**

**Rey's tears were silently falling as she watched Kylo hold his mother for the first time in years.**

****

**Kylo slowly let go of his mother and Leia stood back to look at him, cupping his cheek with her hand.**

**Kylo drew in a deep breath and his eyes watered as he maintained eye contact with his mother.**

**"Now," Leia began, "I will command my forces to stand down on all fronts with the First Order and," she paused, looked at Rey, then continued, "I want us to have a new beginning, Ben."**

**Kylo nodded. His mind was on his father as well and Leia could sense it.**

**"Dad," Kylo began, dipping his head for a moment, "Snoke was right. My spirit was split to the bone when I took his life. I regret it, mother. I thought I could kill my past and....,"**

**Leia stopped him, saying, "It's forgiven, Ben. Your father loved you and he never stopped loving you."**

**Kylo looked at his mother deeply, then said, "He was always afraid of my power, even more so than you. He told me I had too much Vader in me, as if that was _a bad_ thing. I am _proud_ to be the grandson of Anakin Skywalker. His policies for ruling in the Empire had merit and strength. I want to emulate him and continue what he started. Why couldn't Dad see this?"**

**Leia dipped her head for a moment, then said, "Me being the daughter of Vader means his blood will flow through _your_ veins as well and also his ambitions will live in you. I understand that. Your father was _not_ Force sensitive, Ben. He knew almost nothing about the Force. That didn't mean your father didn't love you, he just didn't understand your dark side tendencies since I am a Light Side user of the Force."**

**Kylo continued, "I will always be who I am, mother," Kylo began, "I need you to understand that. I offered Rey my hand and asked her to join me because I know the Force is _both light and dark_. I need Rey to help me bring balance to the Force while I rule, and also, _I love her_ deeply," he said looking directly at Rey, then continued,"...., For me to _deny_ the dark side is for me to deny who I am and also to deny half of what the Force _is_ ," he paused and looked at Rey, then said, "that is why I am open to having the Light rule beside me and influence the First Order. I'm also glad you accept me and are willing to have a relationship with me for exactly who I am."**

**Leia touched Ben's arm and said, "Yes, the Force is both light and dark. I didn't want to accept, _for years_ , that you would not be a Jedi, but I realize now, as Luke did, it's time for the Jedi to end and the Sith to end and for there to be a balance of rule between _both_."**

**Kylo was actually _shocked_ by what he just heard. He always anticipated that his mother would see only the Jedi point of view and not be open to both sides of the Force.**

**Kylo nodded enthusiastically, "Yes... _.yes_.... that is what Rey and I both see. We are a perfect Dyad, a balance of what the Force wants. For too long, it was only Sith rule or Jedi rule, but never _both_ ruling side by side. That will change with Rey and I ruling together, mother."**

**Leia smiled at Ben and put her hand on his cheek again and said, "Speaking of balance and allowing the Light Side to rule with you, tell me more about this problem you are facing with the Core worlds. Perhaps I can offer assistance? I may be able to convince these worlds that the First Order is seeking a more balanced government."**

**Kylo was again shocked at what he was hearing.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey, somewhat intrigued, then back at his mother and said, "The Core worlds could have an uprising soon. I just made an agreement with the Outer Rim worlds letting them have more freedoms within their own local governments. I sent destroyers and my forces to each Core World planet that is threatening another uprising against the First Order. I haven't ordered an attack or offensive against them yet. I want to see if our presence there will deter any further problems." he said.**

**Leia nodded, "I see. Perhaps if I can speak to them, they will recognize me as the General of the Resistance and listen to what I have to say. I will convince them that the First Order is willing to work with them," Leia let go of Ben for a moment, and paced the room, then continued, "Son, I realize that the First Order has many enemies, however, the First Order is the _main ruling power and government_ in the galaxy. If the First Order were to fall completely, then there would be no government at all and anarchy would soon follow. I am willing to use my own forces to be a voice for you and Rey in these star systems and convince them that the First Order is willing to negotiate fairly with them."**

**Kylo ran his hands through his hair, not expecting to hear any of this.**

**Rey smiled as she watched Kylo's shocked reaction to what he was hearing.**

**"I'm willing to let you do this." Kylo said simply, "but, your own forces could rise up against you if they know you are helping me." Kylo said, matter of factly.**

**Leia continued, "I'm going to tell you what I told Rey not long ago when she was still living with us. Some may not agree with her decision to join you and may even show disrespect due to it or see her as a traitor, but eventually people will come to accept it. Likewise, my people may not agree with my decisions right away and may even feel angered by it or see me as a traitor, but they will eventually fall in line," she said, pacing, then continued, "I'm _not saying_ I'm supporting the dark side, Ben; what I'm saying is, that I'm willing to help you and Rey bring that balance and be a voice for that balance as you both use dark _and_ light."**

**Kylo nodded with a straight face, and said, "I can accept that, but mother, you have to continue to understand that the First Order will settle for nothing less than strict adherence to the policies that are agreed upon with each world and strict discipline by local governments to live by those agreements. If I find that a balanced agreement has been made with a Core world and they do not adhere to it, then I will not hesitate to send my forces in to maintain order."**

**Leia nodded, "I understand that. I also understand that the final word will come from the First Order, but by allowing myself to be a voice to these people, it may convince them of your intentions to bring balance and allow them more local freedoms. My being a General with the Resistance will carry some weight with them. They know of me and perhaps it will make a difference."**

**Kylo nodded, "Alright. As long as you know that I won't hesitate to send in my troops if more uprisings begin."**

**Leia walked up to her son and put her hand on his arm and said, "I know." and smiled at him.**

**Kylo gave her a softened look as she touched his arm.**

**Leia continued, "But, my main reason for being here is to tell you I love you. I want a relationship with you and my grand child!"**

**Kylo nodded quietly, took deep breaths, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes that were now forming once again.**

****

**Rey stepped in and said, "Leia, I'm glad to hear you want to support us," she began, walking over to where she and Kylo were standing, "I joined Ben, _not_ to _change_ him, but to add my influence to the First Order. I don't _want_ to change him, anymore than he would want to change _me_ , I love him for who he _is_ and I'm glad you do too."**

**Rey wrapped her arms around Leia and then Leia pulled Rey close as well.**

****

**Kylo took another deep breath as he watched this unfold.**

**Rey stepped back from Leia for a second, then said, "It's time that both dark and light stand side by side."**

**Leia nodded and said, "I see that. If you and Ben will allow me, I'll do what I can to take my forces to the Core worlds and be a voice to them."**

**Kylo nodded, then said, "My destroyers are already in orbit around the Core Worlds and will help to give you an escort and cover just in case you come under any sort of attack from insurgents while you are trying to support us."**

**Leia nodded with a smile, "I will personally take my command ship, the Raddus, and have my best pilots come along with me, but I also welcome First Order forces to come along too and give me back up." Leia responded.**

**Leia continued, "I will leave as soon as possible."**

**Rey smiled and said, "We'll walk you to the hangar bay now. When the Raddus is prepared to be deployed, Ben and I will send you the coordinates for the Core Worlds that are causing the most trouble. Ben's forces are already in orbit. Since we have a ceasefire agreement already in place with your forces, no one should open fire on you as you make your approach." Rey said.**

***********************************************

**Kylo and Rey walked with Leia back to the hangar bay. When they entered the hangar bay, Leia noticed that Poe, Finn and Chewie were standing just outside the Falcon with storm troopers standing on either side of them with their blasters aimed directly at the men. Poe had a nervous look on his face, but Finn looked angry.**

****

**Leia dipped her head and said, "What now?"**

**Kylo gave his mother an exasperated look and said, "It doesn't surprise me. That cocky pilot and FN-2187 have always been trouble," Kylo paused, then said, "Do those men obey your orders, mother? If not, then you need to have a heavier hand with them. I can handle them right now if you like," he said, giving Poe and Finn an angry stare.**

**Leia gave her son a nod and said, "I have my ways of dealing with them."**

**Kylo gritted his jaw while watching them. He had no idea what had happened while he was in the meeting with his mother and walked up to his troops and asked what had happened.**

**The troopers stood at attention when Kylo approached. Poe and Finn's eyes were defiant as Kylo approached with Leia.**

**"Supreme Leader," one of the troopers began, "We intercepted an outgoing message from their ship. They were attempting to make contact with their base. Then, when we boarded their ship to ask what they were doing, they put up a fight with us. We escorted them down the ramp and waited for you to return."**

**Kylo looked at his mother and said, "Why does this NOT take me by surprise?"**

**Rey tilted her head at Poe and Finn and said, "Really? We have a ceasefire agreement. What were you doing?" she asked, frustrated.**

**"Boys," General Organa began, "I leave for a little while and you attempt to make a move against my son and Rey? Explain yourselves." she ordered.**

****

**Leia looked Poe in the eyes and told him he was demoted as of that instant. She then looked at Finn and said, "you thought you could use your prior access codes as a storm trooper to get a message out, didn't you?" Leia asked.**

**Finn dipped his head and then gave Kylo an angry look and said, "Yes, General. It was my chance to use the codes I had when I was a trooper to get a message out. We're in the heart of Ren's flag ship. I wanted to take a chance."**

**Kylo stepped forward and looked directly at Finn and said, "If you were still under my command, I would kill you where you stand."**

****

**The look on Kylo's face toward Finn was almost murderous. Not only did he attempt to work behind his mother's back, but he put his arms around Rey earlier and Kylo did not appreciate either circumstance.**

**"As I said before, Ren, I don't take orders from you anymore." he spat out.**

**Leia stepped in and put her hand up between the two men and said, "No, you may not answer to _his_ orders any longer, but you _do_ answer to _my orders_! Why did you attempt something like this without my authorization?" she asked sternly.**

**"General," Finn began, "we had a perfect opportunity to send a message to our base and I took it."**

****

**Leia shook her head, "You know we have recently signed a ceasefire agreement with the First Order. What were you thinking? I just demoted Poe today and now you will be grounded on any missions until further notice." Leia commanded.**

**Rey shook her head at Poe and Finn. Kylo was not amused at all.**

**"Yes, General." Finn answered obediently.**

**"Now," Leia said, "go back into the Falcon and wait for me." she ordered.** ****

**Finn looked at Rey and said, "Can I speak to you in private once more?"**

**Rey nodded 'yes' and then looked over at Kylo.**

**Kylo gave Rey a lifted eyebrow and then looked over at Finn and said, "he better not lay a hand on you."**

**Leia shook her head and said, "Finn will behave himself, won't you Finn?'**

**Leia then turned to her son and said, "I will be waiting to hear from you. I will get the Raddus ready for departure."**

**Leia reached for Kylo's hand and before Kylo took it, he looked around the hangar bay rather uncomfortably, hoping none of his officers were paying too close attention, and then removed one of his gloves and let Leia take his hand for a second.**

**Kylo gave his mother a soft look and said, "I'm glad you came, mother. I will contact you." he said.**

**Leia nodded with a smile and whispered, "I love you son."**

**Kylo cleared his throat and looked around the hangar bay. Leia noticed it and then changed her approach!  
**

**"Thank you, Supreme Leader, for allowing us to speak with you today." she said out loud so Kylo's troops and officers could hear it.**

**She didn't want to embarrass her son in front of his forces while she doted on him with soft motherly affection!**

**Kylo nodded to her professionally, then said, "Please keep an eye on FN-2187. He is a little _too_ affectionate with Rey." **

**Leia chuckled slightly, but kept it to herself, and said, "He's harmless toward Rey, but.... I promise, I'll keep an eye on him."**

**Leia gave her son one last look and then turned to go up the ramp and into the Falcon.**

**Kylo caught sight of Rey speaking to Finn through the cockpit window of the Falcon. He squinted his eyes to see them more clearly and moved a couple of steps closer.**

**He saw Rey take a seat and smile at Chewie as they all talked and caught up with one another.**

****

**Finn came and sat next to Rey and put his hand on her arm affectionately. Leia was still in the back of the Falcon and was not near the cockpit.**

**Kylo started walking toward the ramp of the Falcon and motioned for a storm trooper to head up the ramp ahead of him.**

**He boarded the Falcon and made his way up the ramp. He had _no intention_ of becoming hostile, but just wanted to let his presence be known to Finn and Poe.**

**Poe looked up as Kylo boarded the Falcon and he looked somewhat surprised.**

****

**"Oh boy," Poe started, "here we go....."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> As Rey draws closer to the birth of she and Kylo's daughter, she stays behind as Kylo and his mother go to speak to the Core Worlds together.


	26. Kylo Proposes to Rey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo deals with Finn once more.
> 
> Rey gets a proposal from Kylo!

**Chapter 26: Kylo Proposes to Rey!**

**Kylo walked straight to the cockpit of the Falcon and looked right at Finn.**

**Finn sat back from Rey and leaned back in his seat.**

**Kylo spoke up right away and said, "Rey, may I speak with you?"**

**Kylo's voice was gentle and calm toward Rey.**

**Rey stood up from the seat and said, "Sure.." with a smile.**

**She wasn't sure why Kylo looked a bit agitated.**

**Kylo then turned to Finn, pointed at him, and said, "What part of ' _don't_ touch her' don't you understand?"**

**Finn stood up and said, "I'm Rey's friend. Nothing more."**

**Kylo huffed and said, "I _don't_ tell Rey who she calls her friends, but _you_ have more going on in your intentions toward Rey than mere friendship!" Kylo said firmly.**

****

**By now, Rey was looking back and forth between Kylo and Finn, thoroughly confused.**

**Leia walked into the cockpit as well and said, "Finn? Ben? What's going on?"  
**

**Kylo turned to his mother and said, "Finn knows what's going on. I'll let _him_ explain it to you." **

**Kylo looked back at Finn and said, "You've had your last warning from me. If there is a 'next time', I will _not_ be merciful." and turned and walked with Rey, leaving the Falcon.**

**Rey was confused and pulled Kylo to the side and asked, "What was _that_ all about? He didn't harm me."**

**Kylo sighed and gave Rey a tender look, but said, "Rey, we need to talk. Come with me somewhere private, okay?"**

**Rey shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh.... alright."**

**She watched as the Falcon took off and left the hangar bay of the Finalizer and then walked with Kylo out of the hangar bay.**

**Kylo led them to the turbo lift and said, "Let's have something to eat. I'll take you to my dining hall and talk."**

**Rey's eyebrows scrunched together and she said, "You look very upset about something. What was wrong back there? I promise you my friends and I were just catching up and sharing things with one another and it was innocent."**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I know _your_ intentions are innocent. It's _Finn's_ intentions I don't trust. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm _not_ upset with _you_."**

**Rey hit the button in the turbo lift, stopping it dead in it's tracks.**

**"What intentions do you think Finn has? He's been a good friend to me." Rey said, honestly curious.**

**Kylo took Rey's hand and gave her a soft and patient look, saying, "Rey, what I'm about to say to you is not meant to insult you, so please bear with me, okay?" he paused, then said, "You are a trusting person and always see the best in everyone. Finn may have thought of you as a friend, but he feels much more than that toward you now."**

**Rey's eyes went wide and she shook her head saying, "What? I don't think he...." and she stopped talking for a moment and looked at Kylo.**

**Kylo continued, "Rey, the way he looks at you and touches you or is always trying to speak to you in private is all I need to see to know he feels something for you that is more than friendship. I can see right through him. I'm a man and I know this."**

**Rey dipped her head a bit and said, "I never would have thought that about Finn."**

**Kylo continued, "Believe it, Rey. That's how he feels. I've been around long enough to know how men can be with women."**

**Rey's eyebrows lifted again and she said, "Oh _really_?" she asked playfully.**

**"Rey," Kylo began again, "Am I your first lover?"**

**Rey looked down for a moment and said softly, "Well, yes.... but why does that matter?"**

**Kylo took a deep breath and swallowed and said, "that would explain a few things."**

**"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo didn't want Rey to be insulted, so he tried to speak his words carefully.**

**"Rey," he began softly, "I didn't want to bring this up, but I've had some experience with women in my past. I used the _same_ tactics that Finn is trying to use with _you._ I recognize it in other men." he said, then continued, "Rey, you can't be naive when it comes to men. Some men come on strong and others come on more smoothly. He's _definitely_ interested in more than friendship with you, trust me." Kylo said, giving Rey a _deep look._**

**Rey nodded, "Hmm...."**

**Kylo tilted his head at her and said, "You're not angry with me, are you?"**

**Rey looked up at Kylo and said, "No." softly, "I'm not angry. If anything, I feel that you love me even more now than I realized for you to care about that."**

**Kylo pulled Rey gently closer to him and kissed her passionately.**

****

**He pulled back for only a second and said, "I love you so much more than you realize, Rey, and I never want to lose you."**

**Rey put her hand to the side of his face and said, "You won't lose me," she paused, then said, "Thanks for not killing Finn!" she joked, giving Kylo a smile.**

**Kylo sighed and said, "I came close!"**

**Kylo continued, "If he makes one more move toward you at anytime in the future, I won't stand by anymore and watch it, Rey. Now that we're working with my mother to bring the Core planets in order, we're bound to run into him again in the future and I won't stand for him to keep coming after you."**

**Rey nodded, "I never saw it. I admit I was blind to it. I will speak to Finn myself also if it comes to that and let him know where I stand. I thought I made myself clear to him before!"**

**Kylo kissed her again, then said, "He's not taking the hint, Rey. That's why I'm telling you ahead of time that if he crosses that line with me again, I will not tolerate it."**

**Rey hit the button on the turbo lift and it started moving again. She put her hand on her stomach and said, "Hurry! The baby is moving!" and she grabbed Kylo's hand and placed it on her stomach.**

**Kylo felt Rey's stomach and his eyes went wide and he said, "I feel her! I finally feel her moving."**

**The turbo lift came to a stop and then Kylo took Rey's hand in his own and said, "Let's eat in my dining hall. You hungry?"**

**Rey smiled at him with deep affection and said, "Yes, your daughter and I _both_ are!"**

**Rey chuckled to herself as they walked into Kylo's dining hall and Kylo noticed it and asked her why she was chuckling.**

**"I'm laughing because I see how protective you are over _me_ and I can only imagine how you'll be when our _daughter_ is born!" she said.**

**Kylo stopped for a second, looked directly at Rey, and said, "You have NO idea!"**

**He smiled at her and then they sat down in the dining hall and ordered dinner, spending time alone and discussing Leia's involvement in helping with the Core planets.**

**When they finished eating and discussing their plans to work with the Resistance in the future, Kylo stood from the table and took Rey into his arms.**

**He held her close and said, "And.... one day soon, I'm going to make you _my wife_."**

****

**Rey's eyes went wide and she gasped.**

**She was speechless at first.**

**"You're proposing to me....." she whispered out in a bit of awe.**

**Kylo nodded, "I am."**

*********************************************

**Kylo and Rey left the dining hall and went back to their quarters to be alone for the rest of the night.**

**Kylo laid down on a small lounge near an observation window and Rey laid next to his chest and they just talked for a while about the next day's schedules and the fact that Kylo had told Rey he wanted to make her officially his wife and have a wedding.**

**Kylo told her that she would be his wife and he'd arrange for a wedding so grand it would be the biggest event in the galaxy, a royal event!**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey contact the Raddus to arrange for a visit to the Core Planets. 
> 
> While Kylo is on mission with his mother for a few days, Kylo leaves Rey in command of the Finalizer!
> 
> Rey may feel the beginnings of some labor pains too!


	27. I Miss You Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo leaves Rey in command of the Finalizer while he and Leia head to the Core regions.  
> They are barely apart before they are missing one another terribly.

****

**Chapter 27: I Miss You Already**

**Kylo picked Rey up in his arms and carried her to the Fresher.**

**He set her down on the floor and Rey kept her arms up around his neck and just smiled at him.**

**"I'm going to run some warm water for you," Kylo began, "and I want you to spend the rest of the day resting."**

**"Care to join me?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo looked down at her with softness in his eyes, and said, "I will join you, but all I want to do is just enjoy the shower with you. You're too close to having the baby. I want you to relax and get to sleep early."**

**Rey nodded, knowing he didn't want anything more than just to be with her.**

**She smiled and stepped into the shower and Kylo followed right after her.**

**Kylo grabbed some soap from the container he had in the Fresher and lathered Rey's back for her. Rey closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm water and the feel of his hands running down her back.**

**"Mmmm, feels nice," Rey hummed contentedly.**

**"Good, just enjoy it." Kylo answered.**

**Kylo massaged Rey's shoulders and then added some shampoo to her hair. Rey turned around to face him, chuckling and said, "hand me a cloth please?" she said laughing, "I've got soap in my eyes now, Ben!"  
**

**Kylo kissed her and said, "Oh yeah...,here!" and handed her a cloth to wipe her eyes.**

**Kylo put a hand on her stomach and said, "Our daughter will be here with us soon."**

**Rey put her forehead to his and sighed, "Yes, she will. I still can't believe this is all happening between you and I."**

**"I hope you're happy, Rey." Kylo said.**

**Rey cupped his face with her hands and pressed her lips to his, saying, "I'm happier than I ever thought possible. I fall more deeply in love with you every day."**

**After they were finished washing off, Rey wrapped herself with a huge robe and so did Kylo. He carried her again to their bedroom and laid her down in the bed.**

**Rey watched as Kylo laid down next to her and said, "So, when do you think you and your mother will go to the Core planets? I already know I can't come with you. I wish I could, but the doctor said not to."**

**Kylo put his arms up around the back of his head as he laid back against the pillow and said, "I know. I wish you could join us. I will probably be leaving sometime tomorrow if my mother has her command ship ready," he then looked over at her and continued, "I will talk to you daily, and..... we do share a Force bond. We can connect that way too."**

**Rey smiled, then yawned, and said, "Our Bond makes it seem like we're in the same room with each other. I love that," she began, then she said, "How long do you think you'll be gone?"**

**"If all goes well, then I should only be away for a couple of days," he began, then continued, "Rey, would you consider being in command while I'm gone? You would only be bothered if something important arises or if there's an emergency, but you could command the bridge right from here, from my quarters." Kylo asked.**

**Rey lifted her eyebrows at him and said, "Yes, I can do that. As long as you show me everything I'd need to access the bridge while you're gone, then I'm fine with it. I assume General Pryde would be there for me if I need something or any kind of advice." she answered.**

**"Yes, General Pryde is my most trusted officer. He would be there to help you, but you would be in command. Like I said, I have everything you would need to command the Finalizer right from these quarters," Kylo paused, searching Rey's eyes for a response, then said, "If you don't feel comfortable being in command right now due to the baby or if you're not ready, don't worry about it."** ****

**Rey smiled warmly at Kylo and said, "I can do it. I don't mind. There's no immediate threat going on right now and I'd contact General Pryde if I had to," she paused, then said, "So, if I am in command while you're gone, that would mean everyone on board would obey me?"  
**

**Kylo chuckled for a second, then said, "Yes, Rey. Everyone on board, from Allegiant General Pryde, to my troops and my Knights would all respond to your commands." he answered, watching Rey's shocked reaction.**

**"Wow," she began, "I'm sure not used to that!" she chuckled.**

**Kylo chuckled in return, saying, "Get used to it. Once you're my wife officially, you'll be Empress of the First Order." he said, wiping her hair out of her eyes.**

**Rey's expression became more serious, but with a hint of awe in her eyes, and she said, "Empress?"**

**Kylo nodded, 'yes' and said, "Of course. You'd have an official title alongside me."**

**"I never gave you my official answer earlier today to your marriage proposal." Rey said with a coy smile.**

**"Well? Will you marry me?" Kylo asked, taking her hand in his and holding it.**

**Rey rolled over slightly and put her arm around his chest. She tried to get comfortable, but the pregnancy made it difficult!**

**"Yes. I will marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ben." she said, kissing his lips softly.**

****

**"You've just made my life complete, Rey." Kylo said.**

**Rey looked at Kylo with heavily lidded eyes and said, "It was thoughtful of you not to press for more together while we were in the shower earlier." she said.**

**Kylo pulled back from her slightly to look at her eyes and said, "Rey, you're so close to delivering our baby. I'm not going to be selfish!" he said, looking rather shocked.**

**Rey smiled and said, "I know, I know, but I know we are so fairly new to being together that it's hard not to want to make love every time we are alone!" she teased, running her hand over his chest.**

**Kylo pulled her into his chest, being careful of her stomach too, then said, "We hae the rest of our lives together to make up for lost time." he said, kissing the top of her head, then said, "I will speak to my officers and Generals before I leave tomorrow with my mother to the Core regions and make sure they know YOU are in command."**

**As soon as Kylo said that, Rey was already falling asleep on his chest. He chuckled a bit, and then wrapped** **his arm around her and fell asleep too.**

****

*****************************************************

**The next day, Kylo had gotten dressed in his uniform and asked if Rey wanted to get dressed and join him on the bridge to announce that Rey was going to be in command of the Finalizer while he was gone.**

**Once they were on the bridge together, Kylo walked directly over to General Pryde and got his attention.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde nodded, "Miss Rey."**

****

**Rey nodded to General Pryde and said, "Hello, General." and gave him a polite smile.**

**"General," Kylo began, "I am leaving the Finalizer for a minimum of two day cycles. I'm going to the Core regions to see if the presence of our destroyers there is deterring any more problems with insurgents. General Organa will be joining me there to persuade the Core planets that the First Order is to be obeyed and will follow the guidelines set forth in a new agreement we will make with them."**

**General Pryde was intrigued, "General Organa is accompanying you, Supreme Leader? She is supporting the First Order?"**

**"She is supporting the new government that Rey and myself are establishing. I've agreed to extend our ceasefire with the Resistance and make it permanent," he said, pausing to look at Rey, then continued, "also, I'm leaving Rey in command of the Finalizer while I'm gone. I expect you and all of the officers and troopers on board to obey her orders as you would mine." Kylo commanded.**

**General Pryde nodded, "Yes, Sir," and then gave Rey an amused glance.**

**Rey caught General Pryde's glance and said, "I'll be spending most of my time in the Supreme Leader's quarters and he told me that I can command from there easily enough." Rey said.**

**General Pryde nodded again to her and said, "I will keep you updated on all of our daily activities and military movements within the galaxy, Ma'am. I was not sure, if in your condition, you would be up to commanding."**

**Rey smiled politely to General Pryde and said, "I'll be fine. I'll be resting most of the time, off my feet, that is, but I see no reason I can't command while the Supreme Leader is away." Rey said firmly.**

**"As you wish, Ma'am." General Pryde said, then looked back to Kylo and said, "I will be sure, Sir, that I'm here for Miss Rey if she needs anything."**

**Kylo then said, "If anyone disrespects Rey while I'm away, they are to be arrested at once and put into the prison block and I will deal with them when I return. Everyone on board will show her the same obedience and respect that they give to me," he then looked down at Rey, then back to General Pryde and said, "you will be the first to know, General, but Rey is going to be Empress soon. We will be married shortly after the birth of our child."**

**General Pryde lifted an eyebrow, "Congratulations are in order, Sir!" he said, probably more cheerful than Rey had ever seen him!**

**"Well, General Pryde," Rey began, "that's the first time I've seen you smile!" she said.**

****

**General Pryde gave Rey a slight smile in return and said, "I'm truly happy for you and the Supreme Leader, Ma'am."**

**Rey was pleased that Kylo's officers were no longer looking at her with anger or despising her being with the First Order. They were finally getting used to her being on the Finalizer.**

**Kylo was amused watching the conversation between Rey and General Pryde.**

**"Sir," General Pryde continued, "will there be any other orders before you leave today?"**

**Before Kylo could answer him, Officer Kandia approached Kylo and gave him an update on the Raddus and Leia's status regarding their upcoming mission together to the Core regions.**

**"Supreme Leader," officer Kandia began, "General Organa has contacted us and informed us that her command ship will be coming alongside the Finalizer within the hour."**

**Kylo nodded, then gave her strict orders to obey Rey while he was gone.**

****

**"Thank you," Kylo began, "inform General Organa that I will taking my command shuttle to the Core Worlds. She is welcome to come with me on my command shuttle or she can take her own transport, either way, I will be going to the hangar bay soon."**

**"Yes, Sir, I will inform her." Kandia answered.**

**Kylo continued, "I expect the daily intelligence reports to be sent to Rey," he said, looking over at Rey, then continued, "obey her orders as you would mine."**

**Kandia nodded and then looked over at Rey, "Yes, Sir," then officer Kandia spoke to Rey directly, and said, "Ma'am, I'm the Supreme Leader's head of intelligence for the First Order. I will be sure to contact you with the daily intelligence reports. Is there a particular way you would like those reports given to you?"**

**Rey was not used to this, but she tried to fill the role as best as she could and held her head up high, "ummm, yes...., I'd like the reports given to me verbally from you each day from the bridge or you can come to the Supreme Leader's quarters and give them to me."**

**"Ma'am," Kandia continued, "I could also give them to you by sending a droid to your quarters with a data pad. I don't want to disturb you..and.."**

**Rey cut her off, saying, "No, no data pads. I've had those coming to me daily while I've been resting. I'd love to speak to someone or see a live person. I've been resting alone quite often and would welcome the company." she said.**

**Officer Kandia was not used to this and said, "If that is what you wish, Ma'am." and then gave Rey a small bow and left.**

**Kylo nodded to General Pryde and said, "That will be all, General" and then he motioned for Rey to follow him to the hangar bay.**

***************************************

**Kylo and Rey walked into the hangar bay and, as usual, the troopers and officers stood at attention as he did. He had Rey follow him onto his command shuttle so that he could kiss her goodbye.**

**Rey nuzzled up close to Kylo once they were privately on board the command shuttle and Kylo kissed her, pulling her even closer to him.**

****

**They pulled apart and Kylo said, "I'll come back immediately if you need me."**

**Rey nodded with a melancholy look, "I'll miss you."**

**Kylo gave her one more kiss and then backed away slowly. Rey put her hand on her stomach and said, "Your daughter and I will be waiting for you."**

**Kylo smiled at her and then Rey walked down the ramp, waving good bye to him.**

**Kylo's command shuttle was soon lifting off and heading out of the hangar bay and joining the Raddus as it waited alongside the Finalizer. Leia had chosen to take her own transport and follow Kylo's command shuttle to the Core Regions.**

****

**Rey walked out of the hangar bay and wanted to head to their quarters for the day to rest as the doctor ordered. As she walked down the corridors of the Finalizer, officers and troopers were finally beginning to show her respect. They would nod to her as she walked by or step out of her way.**

**She didn't want people to be afraid of her, but she also had to admit to herself that receiving that kind of respect actually felt good!**

**She finally arrived at Kylo's quarters and entered the command codes to open the door. She walked in and noticed one of Kylo's capes laying over a chair in the center of the room. She walked over and picked up his cape and wrapped it around herself and then went over to the kitchen area to make herself a cup of Caf.**

**She took the Caf and sat by the window and watched Kylo's command shuttle and Leia's transport jump to light speed together and disappear into space.**

*****************************************

**Kylo stared out the window of his command shuttle, already missing Rey.**

****

**Rey sat by the window, her thoughts going out to Kylo, hoping that he could feel through their Bond how much she missed him already.**

**Rey pulled Kylo's cape closer around her body and then stood up by the window, looking out. She could feel Kylo through their Bond and as she stood looking out the window, even though the Force didn't connect them visually right now, they felt each other's Force signatures as if they were in the same room.**

**She kept looking out the window, longing for him just as he was longing for her.**

****


	28. Labor Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and his mother head to the Core worlds for their meeting. Rey does well in her first command situation. She begins to feel labor pains taking over though and General Pryde will contact Kylo!

****

**Chapter 28: Labor Pains**

**Leia sat on her transport, following alongside her son's command shuttle, amazed that a day like this had arrived. She was almost in disbelief that she and her son were actually going on a mission, side by side, as allies.**

**She had secretly longed for this for years with him.**

**Kylo was on board his command shuttle feeling the same sense of awe that his mother would agree to accompany him. He knew he was capable of handling the Core Worlds on his own, but decided that his mother's offer made sense when it came to winning over the Core World's political opinion of the First Order.**

**Kylo had decided to land in the capital of one of the largest of the Core worlds to speak to the government there.**

**Kylo's command shuttle landed and Leia's transport landed beside him.**

**Leia did not allow Poe or Finn to accompany her. She had demoted Poe recently and grounded Finn, so she brought along other trusted officers with her as her security detail. She disembarked her transport and waited for her son to disembark from his command shuttle.**

**As Kylo disembarked, he saw his mother standing not far off to the side. As he looked at her, he felt she looked regal. The way she held her head up high and the way she presented herself reminded him of the Princess she really was.**

**As Kylo and Leia were disembarking, the leadership from the planet approached them both.**

**"Supreme Leader," the leader began, "Welcome." then he turned to Leia and said, "General Organa, we are glad you came. We know you quite well from the stories we hear from the Resistance."**

**Leia nodded to the leader and then Kylo said, "I have heard of the insurgents coming from the Outer Rim and possibly rising up here in the Core worlds. My forces are in orbit around each planet to keep order until I can assess the situation." Kylo said.**

**The leader nodded to Kylo, then said, "Supreme Leader, we know why you are here, but we admit we were a bit surprised to hear that General Organa would be attending with you."**

**Kylo looked over at his mother and let her speak for herself.**

**"I'm here with the Supreme Leader to support a new form of government that he wants to bring to the galaxy, a balanced form of governmen," Leia looked directly at her son, then back to the leader, saying, "The Resistance and the First Order have a ceasefire agreement. I'm here to help convince the Core worlds to stop the insurgents from rising against this new form of government the Supreme Leader is attempting to bring." Leia stated plainly.**

**"I see," the leader began, "I have heard rumors of a new form of government. I'm interested in hearing about it. Follow me." and he led them to a set of government buildings so they could speak together.**

**Kylo looked over at his mother with a nod. Leia smiled at him and then they both followed the government leader into the building to hold their meeting.**

***************************************

**Rey was spending her first few hours in command of the Finalizer in Kylo's quarters, signing off on some data pads that contained troop movements in the Core planets as well as some financial endeavors of the First Order.**

**After signing them and giving the data pads to a droid that was just outside the door, she noticed officer Kandia approaching.**

**Officer Kandia bowed slightly in Rey's direction and said, "Ma'am, I'm here to give you the intelligence reports for the day."**

**Rey motioned for Kandia to come inside she and Kylo's quarters and Kandia walked in, rather hesitantly.**

****

**Rey put officer Kandia at ease and said, "As you know, the Supreme Leader is not here. You can come inside. No need to be hesitant." she said, trying to put Kandia at ease.**

**Kandia walked in and stood at attention while Rey walked over to a chair and took a seat.**

**"Sit here, across from me." Rey suggested, pointing to the seat across from her.**

**"Ma'am, it wouldn't be proper for me to sit in the presence of our soon- to- be- Empress." officer Kandia said, then continued, "I'd prefer to stand if that is alright."**

**Rey nodded to her, "That's fine, if that's what you prefer," she paused, then said, "so, are there anymore rumors of uprisings?"**

**Officer Kandia put her hands behind her back and gave Rey her report, "Ma'am, so far our intelligence does not indicate that any more uprisings are taking place. Ever since our destroyers have been in orbit around the Core Worlds and our troops placed in major cities, it seems to have stopped the insurgents from causing any literal uprising," Kandia paused, looking around Kylo's quarters, still a bit nervous, then continued, "I received word that the Supreme Leader and General Organa have made a safe landing on one of the Core worlds and are now in meetings with the leadership there."**

**Rey nodded, "Well, I'm glad to hear that the presence of our destroyers there and troops on the ground have quelled any attempt by the insurgents to cause another uprising. Thank you for your report, officer."**

**Officer Kandia continued to stand at attention and said, "Will that be all, Ma'am?"**

**"Yes," Rey began, "I'd like to know when the Supreme Leader finishes his talks with the Core Worlds. Please alert me if there is any intelligence chatter, whether good or bad, and what the response is to his visit." Rey commanded.**

**"Yes, Ma'am. Would you like me to report that information in person again, Ma'am?" officer Kandia asked.**

**"You've already reported in person once today. Just send me a data pad with the information I requested please." Rey said.**

**Officer Kandia nodded to Rey, but stood looking at her, almost as if she was waiting for something.**

**Rey was confused for a second, then it finally dawned on her that she need to formally "dismiss" officer Kandia before she would leave!**

**"Oh.... yes...., you're dismissed." Rey said.**

**Officer Kandia nodded toward her and then quickly left Kylo's quarters.**

**As Rey watched Kandia leave, she noticed how formal everyone was here. It would take her some time to get used to it all.**

**Rey pulled a stool up to the chair she was sitting in and elevated her feet. The baby was now only days away from being born and she was almost constantly tired.**

**She leaned her head back in the chair and looked out the window and noticed that there were several TIE fighters flying around the Finalizer in what looked like formations.**

**She stood up again and walked to the COMM and General Pryde answered.**

**"Yes, Ma'am, General Pryde here." he answered.**

**"General, I am seeing several fighters doing maneuvers outside the Finalizer, is there anything I should be concerned about?" Rey asked.**

**"No, Ma'am, the Supreme Leader has ordered that our fighters to daily maneuvers. It's a military training exercise, Ma'am." General Pryde answered.**

**"I see," Rey began, "Thank you, General...," she said, pausing for a moment, then continued, "I've just spoken to officer Kandia and asked her to inform me when the Supreme Leader is finished speaking to the Core Worlds. I'd like a report of how things went." she said.**

**"Very well, Ma'am. I will be sure she gives you that report."**

**Rey closed the COMM, took a seat again, watching the TIE fighters doing their maneuvers outside.**

*****************************************

**Kylo and Leia had been in the meeting now for a couple of hours and Leia had done her best to convince the leadership there that the First Order was open to a more balanced government and to giving the Core Worlds more autonomy and freedoms just like the Outer Rim worlds were given.**

**One of the leadership at the table spoke up and said, "The fact that the General of the Resistance is speaking on behalf of the First Order has gotten our attention," he said, folding his hands on the table in front of him.**

**Kylo spoke, saying, "The freedoms the First Order is offering the Core Worlds will be the same as what was agreed upon with the Outer Rim worlds. My only requirement is that you dispatch your military here to stop any insurgents from starting uprisings against the First Order. If I hear that the uprisings start _or_ that they become out of control, I will dispatch destroyers to this region immediately and deploy ground troops to maintain order." Kylo said firmly.**

**"We understand, Supreme Leader," the leadership said, "give us time to bring this situation under control. We are grateful you have agreed to allow our local governments more freedoms to make decisions."**

**Kylo nodded, but said, "Those freedoms come with certain restrictions, however, which I have outlined in the agreements made with the Outer Rim worlds. Those restrictions can be found in the data pads that were handed to you when this meeting began. If you agree to these terms, I will tell you what I told the Outer Rim Worlds, then I will hold you to it. If you fail to maintain these agreements or fail to restrict insurgents, I will not hesitate to step in and stop it."**

**Leia listened to her son speak and saw that even though he was willing to give them more freedoms in making their own decisions for their worlds, he was also keeping them on a tight leash and watching them closely.**

**Leia saw that even though Kylo was still somewhat restrained with what he was allowing the Core Worlds to have, he was bending a bit by allowing them freedoms they did not have before.**

**Once the meeting was over, Kylo and Leia stood from the table and were escorted to some rooms within the government building that were fit for royalty. They would be staying for the night and then visiting other worlds the following day.**

***************************************

**Rey was informed later in the day about how the meeting went between Kylo and Leia with the Core Worlds and then was making her way to bed for the night.**

**As she walked into the bedroom, she sat on the edge of the bed and gripped her stomach for a moment. She had never felt contractions before during a pregnancy and as she held her hand to her stomach, she doubled over briefly in pain.**

**She thought something may be wrong and once the pain had subsided, she made her way over to the COMM to speak to the Med Bay.**

**"This is the Med Bay, am I speaking to Miss Rey?" the doctor asked.**

**Rey kept her hand on her stomach, wincing in pain, "Yes, doctor...." she paused, "I need someone to come to the Supreme Leader's quarters please. I'm experiencing waves of severe pain."**

**Rey doubled over again in a few seconds, holding her stomach as she spoke.**

**"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sending up a medical team right now." said the doctor.**

**Rey closed the COMM and then sat down in a chair, holding her abdomen and breathing deeply.**

******Am I in labor?**** she wondered.**

**Suddenly, the Force gave her a clear vision in her mind of Kylo holding a baby!**

**She suddenly stood up, not able to sit through the waves of pain coming over and began to pace the floor. She bent over again, holding her stomach, hoping that the Med Team would show up soon!**

**She kept seeing the vision of Kylo holding the baby in his arms and it brought her such joy and gave her strength to get through this.**

**"Wow," she said out loud to herself, "This hurts!!!" she yelled out into the room as she continued to grip her stomach and pace the floor.**

**Within minutes, the Med Team was there, sounding the chime in Kylo's quarters. Rey had to open the door for them because no one but she and Kylo were allowed access.**

**She pushed a button and opened the door to Kylo's quarters and the Med Team came in quickly, rushing to her side.**

**"Ma'am, take a seat. We will get you to the Med Lab." a Medic said.**

**Rey gritted through her teeth, in pain, but said, "Contact the Supreme Leader. I want him here." she ordered.**

**The Medic nodded, "Yes, Ma'am, right away."**

**Rey knew she still had about three weeks to go until she was full term, but the Medic had told her that if the baby was born now, she would live and be perfectly healthy.**

**The Medic got on the COMM with the bridge and General Pryde answered. He told General Pryde the situation and then General Pryde made contact with Kylo right away.**

**********************************************

**Kylo was in his guest quarters resting for the day when the COMM sounded.**

**It was General Pryde contacting him about Rey!**


	29. Rey Is in Labor! Kylo Rushes Back to the Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes into labor and Kylo rushes back to the Finalizer!

****

**Chapter 29: Rey Is In Labor! Kylo Rushes Back to the Finalizer**

**Before Kylo even answered the COMM, he felt Rey's emotions through their Force Bond. He sensed that she was experiencing something intense. He got up quickly, making his way over to the COMM and said, "Yes, this is the Supreme Leader."**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde began, "I've received word from Miss Rey that she is going to the Med Bay, Sir."**

**"The Med bay again?" Kylo began, "Tell her I'm on my way back to the Finalizer right now! I will let General Organa finish out the meetings if she chooses to stay in my place." Kylo said.**

**"Yes, Sir. Miss Rey requested that you come back immediately." General Pryde answered.**

**Kylo shut off the COMM and then contacted his mother and told her what was going on. Leia agreed to stay behind and mediate with the Core Worlds in Kylo's place while he went back to the Finalizer.**

**Kylo closed his eyes and spoke a word into the Force to Rey, hoping she would hear it.**

******Rey, I'm on my way***** he spoke softly, hoping the Force would relay that message to her.**

***************************************

**Rey was sitting in a mobile chair, being taken to the Med Bay by the Medics. As they wheeled her through the corridors of the Finalizer, everyone stood to the side, watching, wondering what was going on or if she was in labor.**

**Rey suddenly heard Kylo's words to her through their Bond. She smiled briefly to herself, but then quickly bent over slightly in pain again, gripping her stomach.**

**One of the Medics yelled out loudly to troopers that were in the corridor, "Get out of the way! We have the mother of the Supreme Leader's child in this chair! Move!"**

**Rey's jaw tightened and she closed her eyes, trying to breath as best she could. She squirmed a bit in her seat, finding it difficult to sit through the labor pain.**

**Once they were in the turbo lift, the one of the Medics said, "Ma'am, your contractions are coming very close together. That means your child will be born within a couple of hours." he said.**

**Rey nodded, breathlessly, acknowledging his statement to her.**

**The turbo lift doors opened and they quickly wheeled her into the Med Bay and each medic took one of her arms and helped her stand and get onto a bed.**

**A doctor came rushing into the room and said, "Ma'am, you're going to be fine. You are in labor. I am going hook you up to monitors so I can keep an eye on the baby's heart rate and yours as well," he paused, then said, "will you allow me to give you some pain relief during child birth?"**

**Rey hadn't thought about that before and by now, her brow was filled with perspiration and she was in agony already.**

**Rey nodded, taking deep breaths, "Yes, I'll take the pain relief." she answered.**

****

**Then she said, "Is the Supreme Leader on his way? I need him here!" she said loudly.**

**The doctors nodded feverishly, "Yes, Ma'am, General Pryde contacted him and he is on his way back to the Finalizer as we speak." he said.**

**Rey was in so much pain. She had seen women on Jakuu giving birth, but watching _another_ woman giving birth was another thing entirely when it was now _you_ being the one to experience it!**

**The doctor went to get the pain relief for her. Within two minutes, he had Rey hooked to an IV system that would help with the pain.**

**Rey could feel the relief hitting her within a minute or so of taking the pain relief and took a deep breath, finally propping herself back against some pillows.**

**"Normally I would not give pain relief right away," the doctor began, "because I need women to reach a certain dilation before I administer it, but your contractions are close enough together that you can have the relief."**

**Rey nodded, finally feeling some relief take over.**

**"Ma'am," the doctor said, "you will still feel pressure because I will need you to feel yourself pushing during the birth, alright?"**

**"That's fine, doctor. Thank you." Rey answered.**

**Rey leaned her head back against the pillow and asked, "How long will I be labor?"**

**"I'm going to give you an internal exam and let you know, Ma'am, but it shouldn't be much more than a couple of hours before you and the Supreme Leader are parents." he said, giving Rey a warm smile.**

**********************************************

**Kylo raced through the government building he was in, commanding people to move out of his way.**

****

**Kylo made his way out to his command shuttle and ordered the pilots to take off.**

**"Take me back to the Finalizer now!" he ordered loudly.**

**The pilots nodded and scurried in a fevered rush to man the controls and get the command shuttle into the air.**

**Kylo's command shuttle jumped to light speed in seconds.**

**"Sir, we will have you back to the Finalizer with an hour." one of the pilots said.**

**"I want you to push this ship to it's limits and get me back as fast as is possible!" he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir." the pilot said, working the controls.**

**Kylo's mind was racing. He was hoping Rey was in labor and that there was nothing else wrong.**

**He was glad he was wearing his mask because he didn't want the crew of his ship to see his expressions right now.**

**He stood up and paced back and forth for a few seconds, but none of the officers on board dared to speak to him.**

**Within about forty five minutes, an officer came back to Kylo and said, "We're dropping out of light speed now, Sir."**

**Kylo nodded and watched out the window as his shuttle neared the Finalizer.**

****

**"Contact General Pryde and inform him that I want my Knights to meet me in the hangar bay. I want them to accompany me to the Med Bay for added security!!" Kylo ordered.**

**If Rey was going to give birth that day, he wanted her protected from any kind of threats. He didn't expect any threats, but was taking precautions just in case.**

**The command shuttle finally landed in the hangar bay and Kylo quickly disembarked. As he did, he saw his Knights waiting for him. The Knights nodded to him and Kylo said, "Rey may be giving birth! I want you positioned outside the Med Bay for added security. Follow me." he ordered.**

****

********************************************

**One of the doctors spoke to Rey, saying, "I received word that the Supreme Leader is on back on board the Finalizer, Ma'am, and is on his way right now to the Med Bay."**

**Rey sighed, taking deep breaths, "Alright! Thank you!"**

**As she was laying back in bed, the pain began to return in intensity and the doctor noticed it and came over to calm her.**

****

**Rey closed her eyes and the doctor said, "I had to lessen the dosage, Ma'am. The baby's heart rate was slowing due to the pain relief and I can't have that. I apologize." he said.**

**"It's alright. I need the baby to be safe." she breathed out heavily, then said, "Where is the Supreme Leader?"**

**"He's on his way, Ma'am, any second now." the doctor answered, trying to keep her calm and breathing.**

**Within seconds, Kylo appeared in the doorway. Rey looked up immediately and saw him.**

**He quickly walked over to her and took her hand, saying, "Rey, I got here as quickly as I could!" he removed his mask and laid on a table next to Rey's bed.**

**Kylo turned to the doctors in the room and said, "Report!"**

**"Supreme Leader, it appears that Miss Rey is in active labor. She will be delivering the baby within an hour or so."**

**Kylo nodded, then looked down at Rey. He was worried sick and knew couldn't take away her pain.**

**Rey looked up at him with a weak smile, "You're here....that's all that matters."**

**Kylo held her hand with both of his and stood by her side.**

**"I'm right here, Rey. I'm so proud of you." he whispered to her and then bent down to kiss her forehead.**

***********************************************


	30. Kylo and Rey's Baby is Born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey's baby is Born!

****

**Chapter 30:**

**It all started just over a year before, touching hands through their Force Bond over an open fire, looking into one another's eyes, knowing they were falling in love.**

**Rey closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, thinking back to when everything had changed for she and Kylo, when they stopped being enemies and fell in love.**

**Kylo sat by Rey's side, holding her hand. He watched her face grimace and wince in pain.**

**Rey wiped her forehead and then looked at the expression on Kylo's face. She knew he felt powerless to help her through this.**

**"It's okay...." she whispered to him with small, panting breaths.**

**Kylo gave her a teary-eyed look and just nodded.**

**Kylo turned to the doctors and said, "Isn't there anything you can give her to help with the pain?"**

**"I gave her something, Supreme Leader, but the baby's heart rate dropped and so did hers. I lessened her dosage." he responded.**

**"I see," Kylo said, looking down at Rey again, saying, "You're so strong, Rey. You're doing great." he said, trying to encourage her.**

**Rey was groaning, letting out deep pants as she did so.**

**The doctor then said, "I need to give you one more internal exam, Ma'am, to determine if you are almost ready to push." the doctor said.**

**Kylo stepped to the side momentarily to let the doctor do what he had to do.**

**Rey let go of Kylo's hand and then gripped the sides of the bed and let out a low moan, closing her eyes, panting in deep, small breaths.**

**Her mouth opened and her eyes winced in pain again and as Kylo watched her, he had _never felt so powerless in his life_! **

**He put his hand over his mouth, then through his hair, nervously, as he watched Rey dealing with the labor pain.**

**He paced a bit as the doctor gave Rey another exam to determine when she was ready to push.**

**Rey was bearing with the pain and she was not loud about it, she would silently grip the bed or let out soft moans, wincing her eyes with each contraction.**

**"Ma'am," the doctor began, "You are fully dilated now. Do you feel the urge to push and bear down?"**

**"Yes! I have an extreme urge to push." she said through gritted teeth.**

**The doctor stood up and helped Rey to put her legs in the stirrup straps that were on the side of the bed.**

**Kylo eyes were riveted on Rey. He went back to her side and took her hand and said, "Rey, I'm so proud of you! You're doing fine. Take my hand and squeeze it as hard as you can! I'm right here with you."**

**Rey looked up at Kylo, panting, and said, "Ok..., okay...."**

**The doctors in the room were not used to seeing Kylo this way. They saw a nervous father about to hold his child for the first time, not the Supreme Leader!**

**The doctor sat at the end of the table and said, "Now, Miss Rey, I need you to bear down with all your strength!"**

**Rey closed her eyes and pushed as much as she could, her breaths became moans of exhaustion.**

**Kylo closed his eyes for a second, feeling emotionally drained himself just from watching Rey do this.**

****

**He opened his eyes again and looked at the doctors as they continued to verbally encourage Rey to push.**

**Rey grunted loudly, putting her head to the side, pushing again and again as hard as she could.**

**She gripped Kylo's hand through each push and a tear rolled down his cheek as he watched her.**

**"Keep pushing, Ma'am, I can see the baby's head now." the doctor said.**

**Kylo's eyes shot up immediately to the doctor and he said, "You can see her?"**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, the baby's head is crowning." said the doctor.**

**"Rey... keep going! You can do this. You're so strong," he paused, then stroked hair out of Rey's face and said, "it's okay, keep going! You're beautiful, Rey." said Kylo.**

**Kylo was shocking all of the doctors there! None of them had ever seen his eyes tear up or a tender side to him.**

**Rey let out a huge breath and fell back against the bed, exhausted. She took a few deep breaths, needing to rest for a few seconds.**

**"This is physically exhausting..." she breathed out heavily.**

**She let out a few more heavy puffs of air from her mouth, then she bore down again, pushing hard.**

**"A few more pushes, Ma'am, and your daughter will be here." the doctor said.**

**Rey looked up at Kylo, her face wet with perspiration. Kylo smiled down at her, gripping her hand.**

**Rey propped herself up on her elbows and pushed again.**

**"Your baby's shoulders are almost out, Ma'am, keep pushing." the doctor said.**

**Kylo was coming out of his mind with anticipation. He looked frantically back and forth between the doctors and Rey.**

**Kylo wiped her forehead again and whispered to her, "You can do this, Rey."**

**Rey nodded with deep breaths and pushed again, and again....**

**Finally, the baby's shoulders were out of the birth canal and the doctor gently tugged at their daughter until her umbilical cord could be seen. Only her legs remained inside Rey.**

**Kylo caught a glimpse of his daughter's face and upper torso and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes were riveted on his daughter.**

**"One more push, Ma'am, and your daughter will be here!" the doctor said, encouraging her to keep going.**

**Rey gathered all her strength once more and gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly and pushed again. The doctor guided the baby completely out of Rey's body and Rey fell backwards onto the bed, exhaling with exhaustion.**

**Kylo looked at the doctor holding his daughter and his face turned to one of utter shock and awe as he looked at her.**

****

**"Rey..." Kylo whispered out loud.**

**Rey was breathing heavily, but she looked up and saw the doctor holding her baby.**

**"Supreme Leader, the father usually cuts the cord, Sir. Would you like to do this?" the doctor asked, "you have a healthy baby girl. Congratulations, Sir."**

**The baby began to cry hard and loud, taking her very first breaths!**

**Kylo looked at Rey and she was smiling at him and crying at the same time.**

**"Go ahead, you can do it..." Rey said to him with a weak smile.**

**Kylo nodded slowly, then made his way over to the doctor and the doctor handed him some clips. Kylo's hand rarely shook from being nervous, but his hand moved nervously as he used the clips to cut the umbilical cord.**

**The doctor nodded to Kylo and said, "We're taking your daughter to clean her up and then you can hold her, Sir."**

**Kylo was mesmerized and looked over at Rey and said, "You did _that_. You did that, Rey....."**

**Rey extended her hand to him and gave him a warm smile, "Come here."**

**Kylo took her hand and sat down next to her and said, "I'm amazed by you."**

**"You helped to make her..." Rey said happily.**

**"You did all the hard work, Rey." he said, kissing Rey's forehead.**

**Kylo looked in the direction of the doctors who were now bringing their daughter out to them, cleaned and wrapped in a blanket.**

**Kylo was again mesmerized and at a loss for words. Rey smiled widely, though her eyes were heavily lidded with exhaustion.**

**The doctor put the baby in Rey's open arms and she had tears streaming down her face.**

**Kylo took off his gloves and laid them beside his mask on the table and reached out to touch his daughter's face. He ran his finger along her cheek and said, "This is amazing. She's perfect."**

**Rey held her for a few minutes and then said, "You need to hold her, Ben."**

**Kylo swallowed hard and then looked at Rey.**

**"It's okay, you won't hurt her," Rey began, "hold your daughter."**

**Kylo sat down in the chair next to Rey and the doctor came and took the baby and then lowered her to Kylo's arms.**

**Kylo took her and held her against his chest, closing his eyes as he did.**

**This was the very vision that the Force had shown Rey right when she was going into labor.**

****

**Rey's eyes watered as she watched him hold his own child in his arms for the first time.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey, his eyes were full of emotion and awe, and said, "I can hardly believe this. She's perfect," he paused, then looked at Rey and said, "You were so strong through this, Rey. I'm so proud of you."  
**

**Rey smiled, looking so tired, and said, "What a sight. The Supreme Leader of the galaxy holding a baby in his arms."**

**Kylo closed his eyes, held his daughter against his chest and said, "My daughter is perfect."**

**"Supreme Leader," the doctor began, "I need to take your daughter for a moment and run some scans to check her overall health, as well as get her weight, Sir."**

**Kylo looked at the doctor and said, "What kind of scans?"**

**Rey smiled because Kylo already looked worried for them to take her out of his arms.**

**"Nothing invasive, Sir. Just routine scans and an exam we give all newborn babies." he answered.**

**Kylo held her for a few more seconds, not wanting to give her to the doctor, but then he nodded quietly and let the doctor take the baby.**

**As the doctor began to walk into the other room with the baby, Kylo said, "You be careful with her!" sternly.**

**"Ben..." Rey said, trying to calm Kylo down.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and she said, "She will be fine. I promise."**

**Kylo nodded and then watched closely as the doctors took the baby through the doors.**

**Kylo stood up and leaned over Rey, kissing her on the forehead and said, "I will always love and take care of you and our daughter."**

***************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey settle into the next couple of days with their daughter. Leia comes to the Finalizer to see the baby!


	31. A Baby Softens the Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey spend their first few hours with their baby. The nurses and doctors notice how protective Kylo is over the baby and find it a refreshing sight to see!

****

**Chapter 32: A Baby Softens the Supreme Leader**

**The doctor brought the baby back out to Kylo and Rey.**

**"Supreme Leader," he began, "Your daughter is seven pounds and six ounces, Sir, and she is completely healthy even though she was born three weeks early."**

**Kylo nodded quietly and held out his arms for the doctor to give him the baby. Rey was fast asleep.**

**The doctor lowered the baby into Kylo's arms and Kylo leaned back in his chair and held his daughter next to his chest.**

**"Supreme Leader," the doctor began again, "I usually keep women here in the Med Bay for a full day and night cycle after they give birth. Would you like to stay here with Miss Rey?"  
**

**"Yes," Kylo began, "I will stay here. I'm not leaving her."**

**"Very well, Sir. We do have larger beds in the back of the Med Bay if you would like to sleep next to Miss Rey and the baby?" the doctor suggested.**

**Kylo looked off to the back of the Med Bay and saw the larger beds and nodded, "Yes, when Rey wakes up, I'll have you help her to a larger bed," he said, looking over at Rey for a moment, then continued, "does she need to be examined to make sure she's alright since the delivery?"**

**"Yes, Sir. Since she is sleeping right now, I will wait until she wakes up and then give her a routine exam. She will also need to eat and drink something."**

**The doctor continued, "I will also be assigning Med Technicians and Med nurses to attend to Miss Rey once she is moved back to your quarters, Supreme Leader. They will assist her with taking care of the baby when she is sleeping or recovering."**

**Kylo looked up at the doctor and said, "I want to personally interview whoever the nurses may be. I don't want anyone touching my daughter if I'm not sure who they are or how capable they are." Kylo ordered.**

**"Of course, Supreme Leader, as you wish. I will have the nurses I have chosen report to you once you are settled back into your quarters." the doctor answered.**

**Kylo looked down at the baby for a moment and noticed she was fast asleep and making little noises with her mouth. He looked up at the doctor and said, "She's making those noises. Can she breathe alright?"**

**The doctor leaned over to look at the baby sleeping and said, "Yes, Sir. She is fine. Babies make those noises, Sir. It's normal."**

**"Oh", Kylo began, "I see..." then pulled a blanket up closer around his daughter as he held her.**

**"I will leave you for now, Sir, and prepare the larger bed in the back of the Med Bay for you and Miss Rey." he said, leaving Kylo alone to hold his daughter.**

**Kylo nodded, then put his eyes on his baby again, not able to look away. Rey was quietly sleeping in the bed next to where he was sitting and he glanced over at her too, his heart was filled with such pride and love for her.**

****************************************

**General Pryde came quietly walking into the Med Bay to see Kylo for a moment. Kylo was wide awake, looking down at his daughter when General Pryde came in.**

**Kylo looked up and saw him walk in and said, "Yes, General?"  
**

**"Supreme Leader, I hate to disturb you, Sir, may I speak with you for a moment?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, go ahead."**

**General Pryde walked closer and peered at the baby sleeping in Kylo's arms and he lifted an eyebrow and said, "Well, congratulations, Sir."**

**"Thank you, General." Kylo responded, "Now what did you need to see me about?"**

**"General Organa contacted us not long ago checking to see if the baby had been born. She also wanted me to give you a report about her last meetings with the Core Planets. She said she carried out your agenda for the Core planets and they are willing to sign a treaty with the First Order, Sir."**

**"Very good, thank you, General. You've done well," Kylo began, "contact General Organa and tell her that Rey and the baby are fine and that I will contact her shortly about coming on board the Finalizer to see the baby."**

**General Pryde nodded in Kylo's direction, saying, "Yes, Sir...," he paused, then continued, "congratulations again, Sir." Then he turned and left the Med Bay.**

***********************************

**Rey woke and looked over at Kylo sitting next to her. He had finally fallen asleep with their daughter in his arms. He hadn't let go of her for over two hours now.**

**The doctor walked out and saw that Rey was awake and told her about the larger bed in the Med Bay and that he would help her move there so the Supreme Leader and the baby could join her.**

**A nurse walked out with the doctor and said, "Ma'am, I need to help you out of bed to walk for a bit," she whispered, trying not to wake Kylo and the baby.**

**Rey smiled and nodded, "Alright," she said, as the nurse came alongside the bed to help her stand up.**

**Rey felt so sore and as she stood up, she held her stomach for a moment, "Oh.... I feel so weak and sore right now."**

**The nurse put her arm around Rey's waist, guiding her to take a few steps, "Yes, Ma'am, that's normal."**

**The nurse took Rey to the Fresher and gave her a few minutes of privacy and then peered around the corner looking at Kylo sleeping with the baby.**

**While Rey was in the Fresher, the nurse whispered to the doctor in the room, saying, "Take a look at that," she said, pointing to Kylo holding the baby, then she continued, "did you ever think you'd see him like that?"**

**The doctor lifted an eyebrow and said, "No, I've only seen him ruling and leading military missions, but to see him like _this_ , is definitely new to me as well. He hasn't put the baby in a crib or let anyone else hold her for over two hours now. Amazing. He's already so protective over her...." **

**The nurse chuckled, nodded, then walked over to the Fresher to check on Rey.**

**Once Rey was finished, the nurse helped Rey walk over to the other side of the Med Bay to the larger bed for the night. As Rey walked out again into the main room, she saw Kylo sitting with the baby, sound asleep.**

**She stopped for a moment and just stared at them sleeping together. The nurse looked at Rey and said, "Hard to believe that's the Supreme Leader." she whispered, teasing Rey.**

**Rey chuckled, "Yes," she said in a whisper, "it is."**

**Kylo's eyes opened and he saw Rey standing up next to the nurse and he sat up a bit.**

**"Rey," he began, "how are you feeling? Are you alright to be walking around yet?"**

**Rey walked over to Kylo quietly and stood next to him, saying, "I'm sore and tired, but the nurse felt it was a good idea for me to get up and walk a bit."**

**"Alright," he began, "do you like that nurse so far?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, why?" Rey said.**

**"I am having nurses to aid you with the baby from time to time in our quarters while you're resting or recovering. I want to interview each nurse before they touch the baby or you." Kylo said.**

**Rey smiled and said, "This nurse is fine. She's very attentive. I'd actually welcome the help for a while."**

**Rey opened her arms to Kylo and said, "I'd like to hold her now. I'm going to carry her over to that larger bed over there."**

**Kylo nodded, and slowly stood up with the baby in his arms and gave her to Rey.**

****

**Rey chuckled and said, "So, I hear you haven't let go of the baby for over two hours now?"**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at Rey, saying, "No, I haven't. I don't want her out of my sight."**

**Rey patted Kylo's arm and said, "I think that may be impossible. You have a galaxy to run and can't be with her every minute of every day and night cycle."**

**Kylo took a deep breath and noticed the nurse smiling in his direction and then said, "I know," he began, "let's get you and the baby to the larger bed. I'll join you."**

**Rey walked slowly with the baby over to the larger bed and then asked the nurse to bring some clean diapers for the baby. Rey held the baby in one arm and then lowered herself to the bed slowly and propped herself against the pillows, sitting up.**

**Kylo leaned down to kiss Rey on the forehead and said, "My mother contacted General Pryde and informed me that she wants to see the baby soon. When would you be up for that?" he asked.**

**Rey's eyes lit up a bit, and she said, "Anytime tomorrow would be good. I just want to rest a bit today and then tomorrow I'll be more up to it."**

**"I'm going to go back to our quarters quickly and grab something to sleep in for tonight and I'll be right back," Kylo began, then said, "While I'm gone, you need to be thinking about _a name_ for our daughter."  
  
**

**"Yes," Rey said, "I've been giving that some thought! When you get back, we'll discuss it. Hurry!"**

**Kylo leaned over and gave her a kiss on the mouth and said, "Rey, watching you give birth to her took my breath away. It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."**

**He kissed her once more, then made his way out of the Med Bay to get to his quarters and get a robe and sleep clothes for the night.**

**The nurse and doctor walked over to Rey and said, "The Supreme Leader is already so protective of the baby. It's very endearing to watch this. We've never seen him like this!"**

**Rey laughed, "No. He is not the 'soft' type at all, but when it comes to me or this baby, it's a different story."**

**The nurse continued, "The doctor and I noticed that right away."**

**The nurse laid some fresh diapers next to Rey on the table and then asked, "Ma'am, when the baby wakes, I need to know if you are going to nurse the baby or bottle feed her?"**

**Rey smiled and looked down at the baby, saying, "I want to nurse her."**

**The nurse nodded and then walked away, giving Rey some privacy.**

*********************************

**As Kylo made his way through the corridors of the ship to get to his quarters, the news had spread quickly that he had a child now and every officer and trooper in the corridor nodded in his direction with smiles on their faces.**

**Kylo noticed it, but didn't acknowledge it and kept walking. He finally made it to his quarters and grabbed his sleeping clothes and a robe. Before he left, he opened the COMM to the bridge and asked General Pryde to patch him through to his mother on the Raddus.**

**Within seconds, Leia's voice could be heard over the COMM.**

**"Ben?! How are you? How is Rey and the baby?" she asked excitedly.**

**Kylo smiled, "They are fine, mother. You have a grand daughter now. She's over seven pounds and healthy. I just left her with Rey to get some sleeping clothes. I'm staying with her in the Med Bay tonight."**

**"Oh that's wonderful, Ben. I don't want to intrude, but could I come see you both soon and meet my grand child?" Leia asked.**

**"Yes," Kylo began, "Rey said tomorrow would be best for her. I'll meet you in the hangar bay and walk you up to our Med bay."**

**Leia was overjoyed and said, "I also have good news about the Core planets. I finished the meetings for you and they agreed to sign a treaty with the First Order. All looks well and there may not be any uprisings there now."**

**"Thank you for taking over for me, Mother. That is the news I wanted to hear. I will see you tomorrow in the hangar bay." Kylo answered, then closed the COMM.**

**He left his quarters again and headed straight for the Med Bay, once again noticing all the giddy grins on people's faces as he walked by.**

*****************************************

**Rey was sitting up in bed, holding the baby in her arms when Kylo came walking back into the Med bay. He had a handful of clothes with him for the night and laid them on the edge of the bed.**

**He went to get changed into a black t-shirt and sleep pants, and when he walked out of the Fresher, he leaned over to give Rey a kiss.**

****

**He then climbed in bed next to Rey and the baby. The doctors and nurses kept their distance and gave them privacy and space and only came over if Rey called them for something.**

****

******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Leia comes to the Finalizer to visit Rey and Kylo and a name for the baby is picked out!


	32. Leia Comes to see Her Grand Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SHORT chapter of Leia coming to the Finalizer to see her grand child!  
> Kylo picks a name for his daughter in this chapter!

****

**Chapter 32: Leia Comes to See Her Grand Child**

**Rey was sleeping heavily, so heavily, in fact, that she was dreaming about the past. She was on Acht-To and the Force Bond between she and Kylo had just taken place. She was dreaming about them touching hands over the fire and how she had seen into Kylo's mind about what had _really_ happened when Luke tried to kill Ben in his sleep. In her dream, the hut was just destroyed as Luke walked in on them touching hands. In her anger and rage, and a feeling of protection over Kylo, she grabbed her stick, and her light saber, and attacked Luke.**

****

**She woke suddenly, hearing the baby whimper next to her.**

**She sat up, looking over at Kylo who was sleeping next to her soundly. She reached down and took the baby in her arms and held her close, then looked over at Kylo as he slept, remembering that night she attacked Luke.**

**Rey felt a sudden sense of melancholy come over her for Kylo since waking up from the dream. She had been lonely on Jakuu, but her own family never tried to kill her. What amazed her even more was how forgiving Kylo was toward his mother when she came to make peace with him.**

**Her train of thought was broken when a doctor came out to see her since she was awake.**

**"Ma'am," the doctor began, "I saw you were awake and wanted to come and check to see how you are feeling."**

**"I feel pretty good, actually," Rey began, "I think the baby will need to be changed and fed soon." she said, propping herself up to sit on the edge of the bed.**

**The doctor looked over at Kylo sleeping and said, "The Supreme Leader has not left your side or the baby's since you gave birth."**

**Rey looked over at Kylo sleeping and nodded, "No, and he never will."**

**Rey then looked at the doctor again and asked, "Doctor, why did I give birth three weeks early?"**

**The doctor took a deep breath, then said, "For some reason, your body wanted to put you into labor early. Some women go through this."**

**"I see," Rey began, "If I decide to have more children in the future, will that present a problem?"**

**"It shouldn't," the doctor began, "We have ways of making sure, with medication, that a woman can carry to full term."**

**Rey nodded then looked back at the baby, picking her up to change her diaper, then said, "She's such a quiet baby. She has hardly cried since she's been born."**

**The doctor nodded, "I noticed that. That's good. Newborns can sometimes keep parents up most of the night."**

**Rey chuckled, then began to change the baby.**

**Kylo stirred awake and saw Rey standing up, changing the baby. When the doctor saw Kylo waking up, he slowly backed away and said, "Miss Rey, if you need anything, let us know."**

**"Thank you. I will." she replied.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "do you need any help?" he asked.**

**"Not unless you want to change this diaper?" she said, smiling at him.**

**Kylo smiled back at her.**

**"Pretty soon, I will have nurses coming to help you take care of her so that you can rest more." Kylo said.**

**"Ben," Rey began, while she was changing the baby's diaper, "I appreciate that and I won't reject the help, but I want to be involved with my daughter as much as possible. I know that you come from Royalty and now as the Supreme Leader, this is accepted practice, but I want to take care of her myself." Rey said.**

**Ben nodded with a sigh, "I know, Rey. I'm not saying you won't, but what I meant is that you will be ruling beside me more often eventually and may need someone to help you with her so that you can do that more easily."**

**Rey nodded, "I can see that. I understand," she said, pausing for a second to wrap the baby in a blanket, then continued, "When I go on missions with you or when I start to train again or attend meetings, I will allow a nurse or assistant to help me."**

**Rey was willing to compromise with Kylo on this, but she wanted to be there with their daughter as much as possible.**

**Kylo was looking at Rey with a soft look as she finished chaging their daughter. Rey looked at him and said, "Ben, are you really going to interview each nurse or assistant? Do you think that's necessary?"**

**"Yes!," Kylo began, "Rey, do you realize how _vulnerable_ our child could be to those who may see her as an easy target? Some in the First Order may not like that you and I are bringing a new government. There could be dissention or those, even within the _First Order_ , that would rebel against us. Our daughter would be too easy a target for someone who wants to get at you or I," he paused then continued, "I am going to personally interview and look into each assistant's background, yes." he responded.**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow and said, "Oh.... I never even thought of it that way. Do you honestly think someone within the First Order would attempt such a thing?"**

**"Rey, even General Hux was a traitor because he hated me and my policies. How easy would it be for someone to get at me or you by trying to harm our daughter?" Kylo answered.**

**Rey sighed and laid the baby back down in the bed.**

**"I guess so. Makes sense." Rey responded.**

**"According to the visions the Force gave you," Kylo began, "our daughter is Force sensitive! That would make her very valuable to someone who rejects the First Order or our new government." Kylo said.**

**Now Rey's mind was working hard, pondering what Kylo had just said.**

**"Well," Rey began, "Alright. We will both interview people and look into their backgrounds then before we let them have access to our daughter." Rey agreed.**

*******************************************

**A few hours had passed and word came that General Organa had arrived in the hangar bay. Kylo left the Med Bay to go to meet his mother and escort her through the ship and take her to see the baby.**

**Leia came to the Finalizer in the Falcon and landed it without a problem in the hangar bay.**

****

**As Leia descended the ramp of the Falcon, she saw the storm troopers standing around the ship in a casual manner. None of them were in attack position against her. She found that amusing.**

**A hangar bay Captain approached Leia and said, "General Organa, the Supreme Leader is on his way here to meet you."**

**Leia nodded, "Thank you," she said looking around the hangar bay, "I'm still not adjusted to not being fired upon when I approach a First Order ship." she said, trying to make light conversation with the Captain.**

**The First Order Captain nodded, with with a straight face, and said, "The Supreme Leader has ordered that none of our forces fire on any Resistance vessels. We have made ceasefire agreement with the Resistance." he answered.**

**Leia nodded, "Let's hope it continues."**

**The Captain nodded to her and walked away, back to his post.**

**Kylo came walking into the hangar bay and saw his mother standing right beside the Falcon.**

****

**Leia noticed as soon as her son walked into the hangar bay, all the storm troopers stood at attention.**

**Kylo lifted his arm, motioning for the Captain to come to him.**

**The Captain walked over and Kylo said, "I want General Organa's ship left alone. Not _one_ trooper is to board that vessel." **

**It was standard procedure for the First Order to board every vessel once it landed and search it.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader." the Captain nodded, then went back to his post.**

**Kylo extended his hand to his mother, and Leia took it, smiling at her son.**

**Leia took her son's hand and said, "Ben, I'm so glad to be here. It's good to see you, son."**

**As usual, Kylo kept a straight face in front of his officers, and said, "Mother, it's good you're here. Come see your grand daughter."**

**Leia let go of her son's hand and walked beside him as they left the hangar bay together.**

**As they left the hangar bay, Kylo turned to his mother and said, "Thank you for taking over for me at the meetings for the Core Worlds."**

**"No problem, Ben. I believe when they heard from _me_ personally that the First Order was going to bring a balanced government, it convinced them. There should no longer be problems with uprisings." she answered.**

**Leia chuckled softly, then said, "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be helping my son on a mission trip."**

**Kylo looked over at his mother and said, "Neither did I."**

**They finally made their way through the ship and at the door of the Med Bay. Leia stopped Kylo at the door, saying, "Have you chosen a name for the baby yet?"**

**"Not yet," Kylo said, "but I have an idea. I will discuss it with Rey while you're here." he answered.**

**Leia smiled and said, "Let's go in! I can't wait to see the baby."**

**Rey looked up from her bed and saw Kylo and Leia walking in together. It brought her such joy to see them at peace with one another after so long.**

**Leia walked over and sat next to Rey on the bed and her face was pure joy as she looked between Rey and the baby.**

**"Oh Rey..." Leia sighed, "the baby..., she's beautiful," she said, paused and looked up at Kylo, then back at the baby and continued, "she has Ben's hair!"**

**Rey chuckled, then leaned over and gave Leia a hug, then said, "Yes, she has a full head of dark hair already!"**

**Kylo took a seat across from Rey and Leia and watched them talk.**

**Rey picked up the baby and held her and looked at Leia, saying, "Do you want to hold your grand daughter, Leia?"**

**Leia's eyes watered and she nodded 'yes'.**

**"Ben," Leia began, "come sit here, next to Rey."**

**Kylo got up and sat next to Rey and watched as Leia took the baby into her arms.**

****

**Rey handed her baby to Leia and Leia held her, looking down at her with a smile and tenderness.**

**"I remember holding _you_ like this when you were a baby, Ben." Leia said, looking up at Kylo.**

**Kylo's eyes became soft and he nodded.**

**Leia continued, "I can't believe you're a father now."**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and noticed he was trying to keep his emotions under control!**

**"Ben and I are thinking of names for her," Rey began, "he told me he has an idea." Rey said, looking directly at Kylo.**

**Kylo leaned over to Rey and whispered into her ear what he thought would make a good name for their daughter.**

**When Rey heard what he whispered to her, she smiled and her eyes widened and she nodded, "Yes! that would be perfect."**

**Kylo sat back up and looked at his mother, who was looking at both he and Rey with curiosity.**

**"Well?" Leia began, "what name did you choose?" she asked.**

**Kylo spoke up, "I want to name her 'Amidala' after _your_ mother and _my_ grand mother," he began, "it will honor our royal heritage. The Queen of Naboo and you being the Princess of Alderaan will be honored and remembered in my daughter now. My daughter comes from royal blood and it should be remembered." **

**Rey smiled at Leia, hoping that Leia would approve.**

**"Amidala...," Leia sighed, looking down at the baby, "that is perfect, Ben. It _will_ honor our family history. It's a beautiful name."**

**Rey smiled and said, "I will call her "Ami" for short. A nickname."**

**Kylo managed a small smile and looked back and forth between his mother and his daughter.**

**Leia's dreams had come true. She never thought she and her son would make peace or that she would be sitting here with her grand child next to her son.**

**Rey looked back and forth between Leia and Kylo and said, "This is a day to remember. The Force has plans for all of us and this is the beginning of something entirely new in the galaxy."**

********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and taking this journey with me. I sure do wish that TROS had gone this way, but I can always write Kylo and Rey the way I envision them being together, right? 
> 
> Thanks again for the Kudos and comments! Take care everyone. Next chapter coming up soon.


	33. Rey Interviews Her Assistants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SHORT chapter where Rey conducts interviews with four officers that want to be her assistants.

****

**Chapter 33: Rey Interviews Her Assistants**

**As Kylo lay sleeping next to Rey, the chronometer sounded, waking him.**

**He had meetings to attend to that day. He and Rey were already back in Kylo's quarters now with the baby.**

**Rey stirred awake next to Kylo and looked over at him.**

**Kylo stretched a bit and then sat up on the edge of the bed, looked over at Rey, and said, "Sorry if I woke you," he began, "I have early morning meetings to get to today," Kylo paused again, looking over at his daughter sleeping in a crib not far from their bed, "our daughter sleeps well. I expected to be up with her all hours of the night cycle." he whispered.**

**Rey smiled sleepily, then said, "Yes, me too. She's such a good baby," she paused, watching Kylo stand up, then said, "Meetings, huh?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I have to work with my officers to finalize a concrete agreement that my mother managed to secure with the Core worlds."**

**Rey nodded, "I will get dressed soon and I guess begin to interview potential nurse aides to help me with Ami while I'm recovering."**

**"You will also need the aides to help you when you join me on missions or attend meetings." Kylo responded, getting ready to head to the Fresher.**

**"Yes," Rey began, "I admit, I'm, _more_ than looking forward to getting back to training and getting on with my normal, daily activities!" she said chuckling. **

**"Rey," Kylo began, "please pay careful attention to how you interview each potential assistant. Even though each person may be loyal to the First Order, use the Force to sense if anything is 'off' about them, okay?"**

**Rey nodded, "I will. The Force will guide me in my choices."**

**Kylo walked over and kissed Rey, gently putting his lips on hers. He raised his hand to the side of her face and looked at her saying, "I love you, Rey. I'm so glad you are the mother of my child," he paused, then continued, "I honestly never thought I'd have children."**

**Rey smiled softly in response and said, "Like I said, you weren't getting _any_ younger, you know!" she teased him, patting his arm playfully.**

**Kylo smirked, then chuckled, saying, "Rey," he said, "Come on, I'm not _that_ old." **

****

**"No," she started, "30 is not _that ancient_." she joked with him.**

**Kylo reached down and tickled her waist and Rey let out a rather loud chuckle. The baby squirmed a little, hearing them teasing one another, and Rey said, "Hurry! Get to the Fresher! We may wake the baby."**

**Kylo shook his head, smiling. Rey was the only one who could bring out a smile or laugh from him!**

************************************

**Later that day, Kylo had gone to the meeting hall for his discussion between himself, his generals and officers to finalize the details about the agreement between the First Order and the Core worlds.**

**Rey was dressed for the day and had already fed the baby and was waiting for a few First Order men and women to show up at Kylo's quarters so she could interview them as her assistants.**

**The chime to Kylo's quarters sounded and Rey laid Ami down in her little bed and she went to answer the door.**

**Standing just outside were three First Order female officers, along with one male officer.**

**She motioned for them to come inside and take a seat.**

****

**The three women looked to be in their late twenties to early thirties. The male officer looked more like Rey's age.**

**"Ma'am," the male officer began, "we are here because we were told by our superior officers that you would need assistants." he said, nervously looking around Kylo's quarters.**

**"Yes," Rey said, "That's correct. I will be joining the Supreme Leader once again on missions and in meetings and I will be training on almost a daily basis."**

**Rey continued, "Please," she said, "come sit down. I want to speak to each of you."**

**All four officers slowly made their way further into Kylo's quarters. Rey could see that all of them were visibly nervous because none of them had ever seen the inside of Kylo's quarters before.**

**"Don't be hesitant," Rey began, "The Supreme Leader knows you are here. He's in meetings today anyway." Rey said, trying to calm the visible anxiety they each wore on their faces.**

**They each nodded and took a seat. The male officer began speaking again, "We know that you must have a very strict set of rules and guidelines for us if we take care of the Supreme Leader's child," he began, "we hope that you will find us to be what you are looking for."**

**Rey took a seat across from them and said, "I need each of you to verbally tell me what your qualifications are. I will also be running a thorough back ground check on each of you."**

**Rey used the Force to sense each one of them to see if there was anything not trustworthy or if anything was suspicious, and so far, she felt a complete peace and was at ease with these four.**

**Rey looked at the male officer and asked, "What qualifications do you personally have with children, officer? Aren't you working in the hangar bay right now?" Rey asked.  
**

**The male officer nodded, "Yes, my position is in the hangar bay, but before I joined the First Order, I came from a very large family. I helped my parents often with my younger siblings. All of my siblings are now in the process of looking to join the First Order's military."**

**Rey nodded, "I see, so you have siblings you helped with? What exactly did you do to help the family you came from?"**

**"Well, Ma'am," the officer continued, "my parents had children only a couple of years apart. I helped with feeding the babies as each was born, I bathed them, dresssed them, and so on."**

**Rey smiled, "Well, that's good, but there's a lot more that goes into taking care of an infant or small child. Did you play with your siblings or occupy them in some way?"**

**"Yes," he began eagerly, "I often played with my younger siblings and also watched over their safety each day." he said, then swallowed nervously, then continued, "I hope you consider me. It would be an honor to serve you, Ma'am."**

**Rey was certainly not used to this!**

**She began to interview the female officers and found that they too had come from larger families and apparently their superior officers felt they would serve the soon-to-be-Empress of the First Order very well!**

**One of the female officers spoke up, saying, "Not only do I come from a large family myself, Ma'am, but I know I speak for all of us here when I say that due to our First Order training, we are more than qualified to make sure your child is well protected each day. We are each trained in hand to hand combat and are familiar with detecting any potential threats."**

**Rey stood up from her chair and said, "What I am about to say to each of you is not to scare you or cause anxiety, but you realize that our child could be a potential target for those who hate the First Order or those who disagree with the government the Supreme Leader and I are bringing," she said, pacing the room, then continued, "the Supreme Leader would hold you personally responsible if something were to happen to our child if I'm away with him on a mission or for any other reason our child is in your care. He would not hesitate to deal very harshly with you if our child's safety was compromised."**

**She continued, "That is why each of you must understand the seriousness of what you are offering to do for me. When I am not here, you would be personally responsible for making sure the Supreme Leader's child is safe while in your care. If you do not feel up to this very important task, now is your time to back out of this." Rey warned.**

****

**The four officers all looked back and forth between themselves and the male officer said, "We realize, Ma'am, the seriousness of this task. We know that if any harm were to come to your child, the Supreme Leader could have our lives for it. We've already given that some consideration."**

**Rey sat down again and said, "Well, I would not let the Supreme Leader _kill_ you, but I can't promise that he wouldn't use extremely harsh discipline measures with you, depending on the situation."**

**Just as Rey finished saying this, she noticed Kylo had overheard her statement because he had come back to his quarters and was in the next room.**

**The officers saw Kylo appear in the opening to the room they were in and all of them stood at attention, visibly nervous at his presence being there.**

**Rey turned her attention to Kylo and said, "As you can see, I have four officers here. They all come highly recommended by their commanding officers and each have experience taking care of children with their own families." she said.**

**Kylo clasped his hands in front of him and stood looking at each of the officers, his eyes were examining each of them sharply.**

**"Do they realize the seriousness of what they are agreeing to do? Do _you approve_ of them, Rey?" Kylo asked.**

**The officers looked at Rey with anxious expressions.**

**Rey looked back at the officers and said, "I sense no deception in them."**

**Kylo nodded and then stood next to Rey. Each officer continued to stand at attention, but did not make direct eye contact with Kylo.**

**Kylo then moved to stand directly in front of the officers and said, "I overheard what Miss Rey said to you earlier about the safety of my daughter. If Miss Rey chooses you four to help assist her with my daughter and I find that her safety has been compromised or that she has not been properly taken care of, I will not hesitate to deal with you harshly. Do you understand?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," they each said, taking turns, still not making direct eye contact with him.**

****

**Kylo continued, "My daughter will be treated like the royalty that she is," he began, "She is not only the daughter of the Supreme Leader and soon to be Empress, but she comes from a long line of royalty. You will treat her as such." he said, giving each of them stern looks.**

**The four officers nodded, looking down, and said, "Yes, Supreme Leader, we understand."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and said, "It's your decision, Rey. If you feel they are qualified to take care of Ami while you and I are on mission or working, then I will leave that to your judgement."**

**He then walked off into the other room once again, leaving Rey alone with the four officers.**

**The baby began to stir in her bed and Rey said, "My daughter is waking up now. I want to see each of you spending some time with her while I'm here with you."**

**Rey led them over to the crib and she watched as the male officer picked Ami up from her bed and wrapped her in a blanket, walking the room with her in his arms.**

**Then she allowed one of the officers to bottle feed her child. Rey did nurse Ami, but she also realized there would be times where Ami would need to be bottle fed if she was on a mission with Kylo.**

**So far, each of the officers were taking turns with Ami, changing her diaper, feeding her or walking with her around the room.**

**Rey noticed that they each had a gentle touch with Ami and seemed like good choices.**

**After a couple of hours had passed, Rey said, "Lay Ami down in her crib and follow me into the next room please."**

**Each officer followed Rey into the next room and took a seat.**

**"You will each be taking rotating days and shifts. On days I am not on mission with the Supreme Leader, it will be the days you have off and will not need to report to me." she said.**

**"Yes, Ma'am," one of the female officers answered, "we understand."**

**Rey nodded, then said, "Good. I will send each of your commanding officers data pads with my schedules for each week so you know when to report here."**

**Rey dismissed each of them after this and then she and Kylo were left alone once again in their quarters.**

******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> About a month will pass and Rey will be ready to join Kylo on a away mission and also start training. Her four new assistants will now be spending time with Ami. 
> 
> Rey longs to train with Kylo's Knights and now she will finally get her chance!


	34. A Wedding on Naboo Soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shocks Kylo's Knights with her powers and abilities in the Force as she trains and spars with them.
> 
> Kylo asks Rey if she'd consider a wedding on Naboo!

****

**Chapter 34: A Wedding on Naboo Soon?**

**Rey had spent most of the past month with Ami and recovering since her delivery. She visited the Med Bay and the doctors certified that she was fully healed from giving birth and was physically able to begin training once again and going on missions with Kylo.**

**Kylo had met with his Knights privately and had a conversation with them about Rey and how powerful she was. He warned them ahead of time that she was his equal in the Light and was just as powerful in the Force as he was and not to underestimate her ability with a light saber against them in training.**

**Two of the First Order officers that had interviewed with Rey to help her take care of Ami showed up at Kylo's quarters that morning. Rey was dressed and her saber was hitched to her belt.**

**She was practically straining to get some time in training again and eager to return to her daily activities that she had been so used to before she was pregnant.**

**Rey left the two officers with instructions regarding Ami before she left.**

**"Ami has already eaten and been placed in her bed for a nap. I will return in a couple of hours. I'm going to train with the Supreme Leader and his Knights." she said.**

**The male officer was with them and a female officer as well.**

**"What is your name?" Rey asked the male officer.**

**The young male officer replied, "My name is Jared, Ma'am."**

**"And you?" Rey asked the female officer.**

**"My name is Ralyn, Ma'am."**

**"Well, Jared and Ralyn, Ami is in your care. Remember, the Supreme Leader and I are putting our trust in you." Rey reminded them.**

**"Yes, Ma'am," Jared said, "We understand."**

**Rey continued, "I will be in the training room if you should need me or the Supreme Leader for any reason."**

******************************* *********

**"So, Master Kylo," Vicrul began, "you're telling us that Rey is just as powerful as you are?" he challenged.**

**Kylo was in the training room, waiting for Rey, along with his Knights, and said, "She is most _definitely_ as powerful as I am, in every way. Before she and I fell in love, we were enemies and had many saber battles. She was able to match my skills, blow for blow. _Don't_ underestimate her...."**

**The Knights had only met Rey once, while she was pregnant, but had never had the chance to spar or train with her.**

**Kylo wanted to be present to watch Rey train against his Knights.**

**Kylo was talking with his Knights when Rey came walking into the training room. Kylo stood up and smiled as she walked in. His Knights could see Kylo's warm expression toward Rey when she came into the room.**

**"I don't know, Master Kylo, she doesn't look that threatening to me..." Ap'Lek taunted playfully as Rey made her way across the training room.**

**Rey ignited her light saber and said, "Let's see what you've got," and began to twirl her saber around, giving Ap'Lek a taunting stare in response.**

****

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" and he took his seat again, watching Rey with eager anticipation at what was coming.**

**Ap'lek came after Rey full strength, using a practice saber, swinging at her forcefully, not holding back. Rey easily dodged his attack and side stepped him.**

**Then Vicrul charged her. Rey met his saber blow with her own. Vicrul stepped back a few steps, gave Rey a challenging look, then came at her again. While Vicrul was charging Rey once more, Ap'Lek came at her from the opposite direction, thinking she would be so distracted by sparring with Vicrul that she would not see him coming at her.**

**Rey blocked Vicrul's blow and at the same time, lifted her hand, and using the Force, lifted Ap'lek off of the floor and threw him ten feet across the room, and then easily continued sparring with Vicrul, matching his blows.**

**Kylo laughed out loud and bent down, extending his hand to Ap'Lek, helping him get off the floor after being thrown by Rey across the room.**

**"You find this amusing, don't you, Master Kylo?" Ap'Lek asked, shaking his head in disbelief at Rey's abilities.**

**Vicrul backed off and gave a bow to Rey and said, "I concede. You have the victory."**

**Ap'Lek walked over to Rey and said, "I see Master Kylo was not exaggerating about your power. You are much more powerful that I thought."**

**Rey turned off her light saber for a moment, saying, "Just because I use the Light Side of the Force does not mean I am any less powerful than you, a Dark Side user."**

**"Have you ever learned the ways of the Dark side?" Vicrul asked Rey.**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow, "I have used some of the techniques of the Dark Side, yes. I am not as proficient with the Dark Side as I am the Light, but I'm open to learning some things."**

**Vicrul continued, "If you would like, Master Kylo, and all of us can help teach you more in the ways of the Dark Side. You would be channeling your aggression and passion into strength in battle. It's a good way to be balanced in your fighting abilities." he suggested.**

**Rey nodded, "I have no problem with that. The Supreme Leader and I are bringing both sides of the Force to rule the galaxy, so I see no reason why I can't learn some of the Dark Side techniques you are offering to teach me," she said, pausing, then continued, "However, as you can see, I used the Light side of the Force and easily won victory in battling _you both!_ " she taunted them.**

**Kylo smirked, looking at Vicrul and Ap'Lek and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you about her." and then ignited his saber, challenging them to train with him.**

****

**Cardo spoke up and spoke to Rey, saying, "We've heard about your battles against Master Kylo. Master Kylo was reprimanded by Supreme Leader Snoke that he had lost to you on Star Killer base in a saber battle."**

**Rey ignited her saber once again, saying, "Is that so?" looking over at Kylo with a curious smile.**

**Kylo looked at Rey and said, "Yes.... Snoke was not too pleased that a girl that had no prior experience or training with a light saber matched me equally in battle."**

**"Interesting," Cardo continued, "I'd like to try my hand at sparring with you." he said, taunting and challenging Rey now.**

**Rey ignited her saber and pointed at him, saying, "Let's go!"**

****

**Cardo came at Rey, his practice saber lit, and charged her with all his strength. Rey parried back and forth with his every blow. Cardo swiped at her legs and Rey used the Force to jump high enough to evade his swing.**

**Kylo was sparring across the room and kept his eye on Rey the entire time. His heart was full just watching her. He was proud of her and was enjoying showing her off to his Knights.**

**In one swoop, Rey lifted her hand once more, using the Force, and threw Cardo to the ground, watching him slide a few feet away from her.**

**Cardo stood up, breathing heavily and said, "Master Kylo, she is everything you said about her."**

**Cardo turned off his saber and took a seat, shaking his head at Rey.**

**Rey chuckled, saying, "Who's next?"**

**Kylo laughed, saying, "So, do you still think she isn't that threatening?" then gave Rey a wink. Pride over her filled his eyes as he looked at her.**

*******************************************

**Kylo and Rey trained with the Knights for another hour or so, then they left the training room to head back to their quarters. Rey was anxious to check up on Ami and see how Jared and Ralyn had taken care of her.**

**Up until now, Rey had never left Ami with anyone else. Only she and Kylo had taken care of her.**

**They made it back to their quarters and they saw Jared holding Ami, walking her around the room.**

**As soon as Jared saw Kylo enter the room, he froze in place. Jalyn stood at attention nervously at seeing them both walk in.**

**Rey walked over to Jared and took Ami from his arms and said, "You've done well! She looks content. Tell me how she did."**

**Kylo ignored the two officers completely and headed for the Fresher.**

**Once he disappeared into the Fresher, Jared and Ralyn seemed to calm down a bit.**

**Rey chuckled, saying, "I noticed how fearful you are when the Supreme Leader is around. He is not going to kill you, you know!" she chuckled.**

**Ralyn smiled weakly, but said nothing.**

**Jared began giving Rey a report on how Ami did while she was training.**

**"Ma'am," Jared began, "she ate once and then slept for a while. She didn't even cry while you were gone. She's a good baby."**

**Rey smiled in return, "She _is_ a good baby, very quiet. She even allows me to sleep at night!" **

**Jared smiled, feeling a bit more at ease.**

**"You both are dismissed," Rey began, "You've done well with her today. I will contact you with my schedule for the rest of the week."**

**Jared and Ralyn nodded and then left for the day.**

**Rey noticed that Ami was getting extremely sleepy and walked her into the bedroom, laying her down in her bed.**

**After she was sure Ami was asleep, she grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the Fresher.**

**********************************

**Once Rey had taken her shower, she came out of the Fresher and saw Kylo sitting in a chair wearing a thick black robe. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, then softly kissed him.**

**Kylo closed his eyes as she kissed him and put his arms around her waist. She was also wearing a thick black robe.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I need to discuss something with you." he began.**

**Rey tilted her head to him, saying, "What is it?"**

**Kylo gave her a warm look and said, "I have been making plans for our wedding," he paused, then continued, "I want to marry you on Naboo. My grand mother was Queen there and the palace is still in our family name. Would you like to be married on Naboo?"**

**Rey's eyes watered and she just smiled warmly, almost speechless.**

**"I will take that as a 'yes'," Kylo said.**

**Rey leaned into him, hovering her mouth over his, saying, "Yes."**

****

**Kylo pulled her close and ran his hands along her back as Rey melted against his chest in another kiss.**

*****************************************************


	35. It's Been So Long Since I've Felt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo make love for the first time since before the birth of the baby.
> 
> General Organa arrives on the Finalizer, joining Kylo and Rey to sign the agreement between the First Order and the Core Worlds.

****

**Chapter 35: It's Been So Long Since I've Felt You**

**Kylo ran his hands into Rey's robe, touching the warm skin on her back. Rey breathed deeply through her nose, not letting her mouth leave his. Her grip around his neck became needy and his hands pressed her more firmly to his chest.**

**Rey moved herself to straddle him and then Kylo moved his hands to her hips, gently moving her into his pelvis.**

**Kylo leaned back for a moment, searching Rey's eyes, then a concerned look came over his face. Rey noticed it.**

**"Ben? What are you thinking about?" Rey asked, scrunching her eyebrows together as she looked at him.**

**He closed his eyes a moment, then took a deep breath, and said, "We haven't been together since you gave birth. I _want_ you, but.... I don't want to hurt you....and.."**

**Rey stopped him and said, "It's alright, Ben. The doctor said I'm healed. Just go slowly with me," Rey paused, then said, "like the _first time_ we were _ever_ together. Do you _remember_ how tender and slow you were with me? Just be that way then." she said, stroking Kylo's shoulders and arms as she spoke, "I want you, Ben. I miss the feeling of you inside me."**

**Kylo's eyes softened as he heard her bring up their first time together. He pushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead.**

**"Do _I_ remember?," he said, "I remember _every_ detail of our first time together. I remember how anxious I felt to _finally_ be with you, hoping you wouldn't leave the Supremacy without sharing that with me." **

**Rey nodded, then cupped his face in her hands, kissing him again.**

**Kylo continued, "If you feel it's okay, I promise I will be as slow and tender as I can. I'm worried I will hurt you...., you're still healing and....."**

**Rey tilted her head to him and then began kissing his neck and down his chest, moving his robe aside, then said, "make love to me, Ben." she whispered.**

**Kylo stood up and then picked Rey up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.**

**Kylo leaned over her, slowly pulling her robe away from her body. He glanced down at her body, taking in the sight of her breasts and waist.**

**"I've missed seeing your body, Rey..." he said, leaning down to plant soft kisses on her stomach, then moving his way up to each breast, taking her into his mouth.**

**Rey missed this so much for so long. She leaned her head back into the pillows and moaned as he ran his lips over her breasts, feeling his warm mouth take her in occassionally.**

**"Oh Force, Ben, the way you make me feel...." she sighed.**

**Rey sat up and then motioned for Kylo to lay on his back. She got on top of him straddling him and leaned down to kiss him, running her hands through his hair.**

****

**Rey ran her hands down Kylo's hips and then to his thighs and gently guided him into her body. Kylo gasped deeply as she did.**

**He opened his eyes wide and looked at her and said, "Ahhh, Rey....You feel so warm, so soft, Rey...., "he moaned again, sucking in another deep breath, "so good."**

**He knew Rey wanted to take control for a while so she could test how she would feel again with him moving inside of her after so long.**

**Rey slowly moved him inside of her body. She took it slowly, still feeling a little tight and sore since she gave birth, but she kept moving slowly until he was fully inside of her.**

**She drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes.....sighing...., "BEN...."**

**Ben let her set the pace and she moved slowly over his body, letting herself adjust to him again.**

**He looked at her with heavily lidded eyes and grunted low sounds of pleasure as she moved.**

**"Rey..." he whispered, "Are.... you...., " he paused, sucking in another deep breath..." okay?"**

**Rey nodded, letting out small breaths as she moved.**

**"You feel so full and warm, Ben. Force, I've missed your body. You're beautiful." she sighed.**

**Rey sat up a bit and moved her pelvis over him so her clitoris would be stimulated and she gently pushed his length into herself, his fullness driving her over the edge.**

**She began to climax, collapsing onto Kylo's warm chest. He held her, rubbing her back as she came.**

**She panted small breaths into his neck and then she looked down at him, kissing his lips.**

**Kylo turned her over on her back and leaned over her, slowly and gently entering her again.**

**He put his face into her neck and moved in and out of her so painfully slow, careful not to hurt her by thrusting too forcefully.**

**Rey closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his body moving in and out of her and taking in the expression on his face as he enjoyed the feel of her body engulfing his.**

****

**He lifted up just a little to kiss her and then closed his eyes, letting out small pants of breaths as he climaxed within her.**

**His body stiffened and he engulfed her with his arms as he rode out his orgasm.**

**Rey stroked his face and hair, taking in the expression on his face as he came.**

**Kylo pulled out of her slowly and then held Rey against his chest, rubbing her back.**

**"Rey," he whispered, "It felt like the first time again. It's been a long time. You felt so good..." he said.**

**Rey enjoyed the warmth of his body next to hers as she lay her head on his chest, feeling his arms around her.**

**"I almost forgot how good _you_ feel." she whispered to him as she began to fall asleep against him.**

**Kylo wrapped his arm around Rey and then slowly drifted to sleep himself.**

****

****************************************

**The following day, Kylo and Rey had a busy schedule full of meetings with Kylo's generals and officers regarding the Core Planets. They were finalizing the agreement and some of the leadership from the Core worlds were coming to the Finalizer to sign the deal.**

**General Organa was going to arrive to this meeting as well. Kylo felt it was important since his mother played an important role in helping to rally the Core worlds to the First Order's plans, something he never thought would happen in his lifetime!**

**General Organa arrived in the hangar bay of the Finalizer, along with three representatives from the Core world planets. She and the three representatives were escorted to the meeting hall.**

**Rey and Kylo were already seated and ready for the meeting to begin. Rey had two of her assistants watching Ami so she and Kylo could attend the meeting today.**

**Leia came and took a seat next to her son and she had an expression of such joy written all over her face as she sat next to him.**

****

**Rey watched Kylo and Leia talk with one another. They were at peace with one another finally, and it showed!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Rey, Kylo, and General Organa sign the agreement with the Core worlds and Leia spends some time with Ami!
> 
> Rey and Kylo make plans to visit Naboo. Kylo will show Rey the palace his grand mother lived in when she was Queen and also to show her where he'd like to marry her!


	36. A Visit to Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Short chapter where Leia, Kylo and Rey finalize the agreement with the Core worlds, then Leia spends some time with Ami.
> 
> The following day, Kylo takes Rey to his grand mother's palace on Naboo!

****

**Chapter 36: A Visit to Naboo**

**Rey was finally able to wear regular clothing. The First Order made her a black uniform to match Kylo's uniform, to a certain degree.**

**She continued to sit watching Kylo and his mother, Leia, discussing the agreement that had been made with the Core worlds. She did not see this day coming either between them.**

**The Resistance and the First Order with a ceasefire agreement, working _together_ on something? What was impossible just a few months ago, was now possible since Rey had decided to join Kylo and bring a new and balanced government.**

****

**The agreement between the First Order and the Core worlds gave the Core planets more freedom in choosing their officials. Rather than the First Order appointing each leader in the Outer Rim Worlds or the Core Worlds, those leaders, and their people, would be able to elect their own officials, but the stipulation was that the Outer Rim Worlds and the Core Worlds would report to Kylo and Rey on his flag ship once _every quarter_ to report to them about their finances, their trade, and the stability of each of their governments.**

**If Kylo and Rey found that something was not stable in either form of government, they would step in and bring order, but until that happened, they allowed them more freedoms.**

**Leia sat next to her son and Rey, putting her finger print onto a data pad, helping to seal the agreement.**

**"General Organa," a Core World leader began, "We are here today because you finally convinced us, through your mediation, that the First Order was indeed agreeing to grant our star systems more freedoms." he said.**

**Leia nodded to him, "The Supreme Leader is willing to allow the Core worlds and the Outer Rim worlds more freedoms, within limits, but it's a compromise none of us thought would happen. He and the soon-to-be Empress will continue to work together to ensure more balanced government for the galaxy." Leia responded.**

**"Minister," Kylo began, "Your worlds, along with the Outer Rim worlds, have agreed to report here to my flag ship with quarterly reports on your economies and the stability of law and order within your main cities and surrounding areas. If I find that anymore uprisings begin against the First Order or if you are unable to keep a stable government, I will send destroyers to these worlds and step in." he said.**

**The leader nodded his head, "We understand, Supreme Leader, we are just happy to have the opportunity to govern ourselves with more autonomy."**

**"Be sure you show the First Order your gratitude by keeping to our agreements," Kylo said, then continued, "Per our agreement, I can withdraw these terms at anytime, _if_ you should fail at any point to keep law and order, since the First Order will have the final word."**

**The minister of the Core worlds nodded his head in agreement.**

**"However," Rey began, trying to soften the moment, "The Supreme Leader and I will not step in unless it can be proven that you are not able to keep a stable new government."**

**The Minister again nodded to Rey his understanding of the agreement. Though the First Order was granting the Core Worlds and the Outer Rim more freedoms, it was based on final quarterly approval from Kylo and Rey.**

**"We understand, _Empress._ " the Minister said.**

**Rey was almost taken by surprise at hearing herself referred to as 'Empress'. She and Kylo had not married yet, but apparently people were beginning to see her as Empress already.**

**Rey shot Kylo a quick glance and he knew why she was looking at him. He nodded to her and spoke to her through their Bond.**

**_****Rey, that's how people should treat you. You will learn to become used to it******_ he said, sending his thoughts to her.**

************************************

**After the meeting was over and the dignitaries were escorted back to the hangar bay to depart, Leia walked with Kylo and Rey back to their quarters. Rey had mentioned to Leia that she spend some time with Ami while she was there!**

**As Leia made her way through the corridors of the Finalizer, many people would glance in her direction curiously, still not accustomed to seeing the General of the Resistance on board!**

**Kylo ignored the stares and walked beside his mother and Rey, paying them no attention.**

**They finally arrived at Kylo's quarters and Leia walked inside with them.**

**Leia looked around at the vast area of rooms that her son lived in with Rey and was astonished.**

**"Well, son, you have quite a home here..." Leia said, slowly looking around at everything.**

**Kylo chuckled, "I'm having these rooms expanded now that Ami is here," Kylo began, "Ami will have her own section of rooms on the Finalizer. She will have a classroom eventually where Rey and I will have tutors come to teach her, she will have play areas and such. So, what you see here will expand soon."**

**Leia lifted an eyebrow, shaking her head with a smile, saying, "Speaking of Ami, where is she? Can I see her?"**

**Rey smiled, "Of course! She's with a couple of First Order officers in the next room."**

**Rey led the way into another sitting area where Jared and Ralyn were holding Ami on some lounges.**

**As soon as Rey, Kylo and Leia walked into the room, Jared and Ralyn stood to their feet, looking immediately tense.**

**The young male officer looked the most nervous of the two and said, "Ma'am, Ami has eaten and slept a bit while you and the Supreme Leader were gone."**

**Leia looked over at Rey and whispered, quietly, saying, "He looks awfully young to be taking care of Ami."**

**Rey pulled Leia to the side and said, "Jared is my age, Leia. He's grown up with a lot of siblings before he joined the First Order and is very capable. He's good with her."**

**Leia nodded and walked over to Jared and said, "May I hold Ami?"**

**Jared nodded and said, "Of course," and handed Ami over to Leia. Ami was wrapped neatly in a soft blanket and looked perfectly content.**

**"I'm impressed, officer." Leia responded.**

**Jared nodded and then backed away, trying not to make eye contact with Kylo, who was standing not too far off.**

**Leia walked with Ami in her arms, back and forth, humming to her.**

**Rey watched this scene with a warm smile and looked over at Kylo, who was _obviously_ trying _not_ to smile. He didn't want to show the emotion while the lower ranking officers were in the room. Rey had to smile to herself, knowing he was trying to suppress a smile!**

**********************************

**The following day, Rey and Kylo boarded the Command Shuttle to head for Naboo. Kylo wanted to get Rey away and show her his grand mother's palace and see if it was where she would like to marry him.**

**The first place Kylo took Rey was the palace. Rey strode with Kylo across the huge balcony area that overlooked waterfalls and foliage of every kind. It was so peaceful and quiet here.**

****

**Kylo took Rey's hand and said, "I want to ask you again, while we're here," he began, "Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?"  
**

**Rey looked at Kylo, her expression was soft. Her eyes watered and she took his hand into hers and said, "I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I'm more in love with you than I ever thought possible. Yes, I will marry you here."**

****

**Kylo pulled Rey closer and kissed her, then leaned back and said, "I will have this palace prepared for our wedding," he began, "and not _only_ that, but I will have it prepared as our home. A _second home_ , away from the Finalizer." he said.**

**Rey put her hand to the side of Kylo's face, "It sounds perfect."**

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Rey tours the palace with Kylo and the two of them spend the night there on Naboo.


	37. Intimate Moments Alone on Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey share some time alone on Naboo and in Kylo's family palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: One of the pics in this chapter has slight nudity (tasteful, but wanted to mention it)

****

**Chapter 37: Intimate Moments Alone on Naboo**

**Rey pulled away from Kylo's kiss. She just wanted to drink in his expression as he looked at her.**

**She looked around the palace balcony, surveying everything in sight and said, "All of this? This will be our home? A palace?"**

**Kylo took her hand and said, "All of it. It's mine now and I can do with it as I please."**

**Kylo took her by the hand and began to show her inside the palace. There was so much to look at and Rey's eyes flitted from one room to another, finding it difficult to take it all in.**

**Kylo continued, "I want our daughter to have a real home to live in sometimes. If all she knows is growing up on the Finalizer, it's not good," he said, pausing, then continued, "Ami will be with us whenever we are on the Finalizer, but during the times we are not on mission, I want to spend time here with you and Ami."**

**Rey smiled, looking outside the vast floor to ceiling windows and said, "Yes, she will need to run and play and have some life outside of living on a destroyer in space!" Rey said, chuckling at Kylo.**

**"We won't be able to live here permanently since I am needed on board the Finalizer so often, but when we have times when things are quiet and I have no meetings or other duties, it would be nice to have this as our second home to visit for days or weeks at a time." Kylo said.**

**Kylo let go of Rey's hand for a moment, looking over the main hall they were standing in and said, "I will also arrange for staff to fill this palace again. This palace has not been lived in since Queen Amidala ruled. I need it filled with life again."**

**"I can help you choose the personnel we will need for the palace!" Rey said, excitedly.**

**Kylo smiled at her and said, "We will need kitchen staff, people to take care of the grounds more regularly, and we can bring the four officers that help you take care of Ami down here with us when we stay here for long periods of time."**

**Rey began to pace the hall herself now and said, "I just can't believe that after spending most of my life on Jakuu, I'm going to be living like this."**

**Kylo walked over to Rey and stood beside the window, looking out with her, and said, "All that I have is yours now, from ruling the galaxy with me to living in a palace. It's all equally yours."**

**He leaned over and kissed her and then said, "That's all I wanted when I offered you my hand in Snoke's throne room. What we have _right now_...."**

**Rey dipped her head for a moment, then said, "I wish I didn't reject your offer in the beginning. I was so afraid and so unsure of myself, joining you, and working with the First Order."**

_*******Suddenly Rey's mind flashed back to seeing Kylo standing in the middle of the throne room, flames falling everywhere while he held his hand out to her with a look of sadness in his eyes****** _

****

**Kylo saw her thoughts through their Bond and he put his hands on her waist, bringing her closer. He could feel the sadness filling Rey as she remembered that day.**

**"Rey," he said, "you're here now, that's all that matters." he said, trying to soothe her.**

**Rey smiled weakly, then said, "I'll never forget the look on your face."**

**Kylo gave her a sympathetic expression and then touched her face, just looking at her for a moment.**

**"Let's stay here for the night," he began, "we can contact the Finalizer and let them know we will be back tomorrow."**

**Rey sighed, "What about Ami ? Do you think she will be alright with Jared and Ralyn overnight?"**

**"I will take care of this," Kylo said, "walking over to a communications area within the palace.**

**"What do you have in mind?" Rey asked, curiously as she followed him into the next couple of rooms.**

**Kylo activated the communications panel and raised General Pryde on the bridge.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, General Pryde here."**

**"General," Kylo began, "I need you to contact General Organa and put me through to the Raddus, her command ship."**

**Rey smiled, knowing _now_ what Kylo's plan was.**

**"Yes, Sir," General Pryde answered.**

**Within seconds, Leia's voice could be heard.**

**"Ben?" Leia asked, curiously.**

**"Yes, mother, it's me," Kylo began, "Rey and I are on Naboo and want to stay overnight in grandmother's palace. Do you have some free time in your schedule to stay with Ami overnight in my quarters on the Finalizer?'**

**Leia was extremely delighted and said, "Absolutely. For my grand daughter? Yes. I will be there," she hesitated then said, "Do I need special clearance to land in the hangar bay? Also, will I need an escort to your quarters?" she asked.**

**"I will tell General Pryde to give you clearance to land and that he is to assign my Knights to meet you in the hangar bay and escort you to my quarters. It's for your own protection. The First Order may have some people that are not yet accustomed to the new ceasefire agreement we have and I don't want to take chances with your safety. I will have storm troopers positioned outside my quarters all night for security." Kylo said.**

**Leia agreed and made arrangements to spend the night with Ami.**

*********************************

**Later that evening, Kylo and Rey took a walk around the grounds of the palace. It was so quiet and it was like they had an entire world all to themselves.**

****

**Rey lay down in the tall grass and Kylo joined her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.**

**"I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." she said.**

**Kylo leaned down to kiss her and then took hold of her hand and looked at her saying, "I think I started falling for you when we met on Tokadana. I carried you back to my ship that day and my heart was yours from then on."**

****

**Kylo transferred the images to Rey through the Force directly into her mind, sharing his memories with her.**

**Rey's mouth opened and she said, "I didn't know that!" she said, smiling widely, "I knew I was asleep for a while and woke up in an interrogation chair, but I didn't know you carried me like that to your ship." she said, still smiling at him.**

**Kylo looked down for a minute, trying to contain a smile, then said, "There was something about you that drew me. I didn't want my troopers touching you."**

**Rey's eyes went watery after that, "Wow," she said, shaking her head in disbelief, then she leaned over to kiss him again.**

**"When I woke up, I saw you kneeling on the floor looking at me." she said..**

**"You remember that?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes," I was so afraid, but you put me at ease after a while. You got distracted from asking me about the BB8 droid and started looking into who I was!" she said, tapping his arm playfully.**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, after meeting you I was less interested in the droid. I saw how lonely you were. I felt the same."**

**Rey touched the side of his face.**

**"Let's go inside," Kylo said, "it will be dark soon. I brought some food with me in the command ship and I can have an officer bring some to the palace. Since I don't have staff yet in the palace kitchen, it will have to do."**

**They both stood up and walked hand in hand back to the palace and had a meal to eat and spend the evening on the balcony, watching the sun set.**

********************************

**The sun had set and they were laying on a lounge chair, looking up at the night sky.**

**Rey's eyes were riveted on the night sky and she said, "Hard to believe that the Finalizer is literally right above us in orbit somewhere up there."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, it is," he began, "the amazing thing is that every constellation you see above you is a constellation I can show you in person on the Finalizer. Name it, we'll go."**

**Rey turned to face Kylo as they were laying there star gazing and put herself on top of him, kissing him.**

****

**Kylo laughed out loud as she tackled him with a hug and a kiss.**

**Suddenly, Kylo's face turned more serious and he pulled back for a moment and said, "I want you, Rey."**

**Rey nodded quietly and said, "I want _you_ too."**

**Kylo flipped her gently onto her back and began kissing her neck and down to her breasts, then made his way back up to her lips.**

**Rey lay beneath him feeling like she was coming apart with arousal just feeling his body next to her.**

**They spent the night making love outside in the warm night air before finally falling asleep.**

****

********************************************

**The following day, they would spend the morning hours alone and then head back to the Finalizer. Rey wanted to get back to Ami and also get some training and sparring in again with Kylo's Knights.**

**They also had a wedding to plan!**

*************************************

****

**(( This))**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple of chapters:
> 
> Rey gets more training sessions in with Kylo's Knights and she sits down with Leia, working on the wedding plans!
> 
> Kylo gets word from General Pryde that a strange transmission was intercepted from the Unknown Regions, from the planet of Exegol!  
> ((Spoiler alert: Could Rey find out who her grand father is in upcoming chapters?))   
> ((This story will also show Ami getting older and being trained by Rey and Kylo in the ways of the Force)). Hope you stay tuned ;o)


	38. Force Visions and Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kylo and Rey have visions from the Force while in their sleep. They compare their visions with one another.   
> Rey will contact Leia to discuss wedding plans!

****

**Chapter 38: Force Visions and Wedding Plans**

**"I killed Snoke, I'll kill you."**

**Those words echoed through Kylo's mind as he lay sleeping. In his dream, he was walking through dark, damp and dreary caverns, lightening filled the air. In his dream, he saw himself quickly remove his light saber and aim it forcefully at a figure in front of him.**

****

**As soon as he drew his saber on the figure in front of him, his dream ended. He sat up abruptly in bed. He looked over at Rey, who was still sleeping soundly with Ami next to her.**

**He sat up for a while thinking about what he had just dreamed about, wondering if it was a vision from the Force. He had come to know the Force so well that something this vivid did not seem like a random dream to him.**

**He took one more look at his daughter sleeping soundly in bed next to Rey and then stood up from bed, making his way to his sitting area. He wasn't much of a Caf drinker, but he decided to make himself a cup and sit by a large window and think about what he had just seen.**

**He wasn't sure what it meant.**

**Rey was still asleep in the next room with Ami beside her when she began to dream as well. She saw a vision of Kylo extending his saber directly in front of him as he took an offensive stance against someone, but she didn't know who.**

****

**Rey twisted in bed, but kept sleeping as the vision continued. She then saw herself inside a dark, damp and grey structure. She had her light saber lit and in her hand. She looked directly in front of her in the dream and saw a ghostly figure, but she still could not make out who it was she was looking at in her vision.**

****

**Ami began to stir awake. She was waking up for her middle of the night meal and hearing Ami cry woke Rey up from her dream.**

**Kylo heard Ami cry from the sitting room that he was in and immediately stood up to go in and check up on Ami.**

**He saw Rey stirring awake as Ami began to cry. He walked over to the bed and leaned over and picked Amy up in his arms and held her close to his chest.**

**Rey opened her eyes and saw Kylo walking the floor with Ami in his arms. He held her head close to his chest, humming to her.**

**Rey felt an immediate sense of warmth and comfort come over her at this sight. She had felt disturbed by the dream she had just woken up from and seeing Kylo clutching his daughter close to his chest, walking her was a sight she would have burned into her memory.**

**Rey stood up and walked across the floor and Kylo looked over at her, saying, "Rey, you can go back to sleep. I'll walk her."**

**Rey smiled, "She's probably hungry."**

**"I will feed her." Kylo said.**

**"You can feed her. I will stay up with you," she began, "I can't go back to sleep right now anyway. I had the strangest dream. I'm not sure if it was a vision from the Force, but it seemed so real."**

**Kylo's eyes went wide, "I had a dream as well and it was very vivid. I had the same thoughts about my dream." he said, taking Ami into the next room to get her bottle.**

**Rey nursed Ami quite often, but Rey kept bottles for Ami off to the side just in case someone else fed her.**

**Kylo held Ami against his chest, while reaching for her bottle to warm it a bit.**

**Once he had her bottle warmed, he sat with her in the sitting area and fed her, while Rey took a seat across from him and began to explain her dream to Kylo.**

****

**Rey stopped speaking for a moment while she watched Kylo feed Ami her bottle.**

**She smiled warmly, saying, "You look so natural with her. I will never be able to stop seeing this!" she said, shaking her head at Kylo.**

**Kylo looked up at her somewhat surprised and said, "I'm her father. I want to do this."**

**Rey chuckled, then said, "I know. It's just that seeing you like this with her, it's just that....." and she stopped.**

**Kylo smirked playfully and said, "Oh I see.... you can't picture me as the Supreme Leader, up at night feeding a baby!" he said, chuckling.**

**Rey laughed, "Uhhh.... ummm, yeah, something like that!" she said smiling.**

**Kylo shook his head at her, smiling, walking away with Ami and saying, "Hmmm, I see...."**

****

**************************************

**Within a half hour, Kylo laid Ami back down into bed with them and she was fast asleep again.**

**Neither Rey or Kylo could fall back to sleep, so they made their way back out into the sitting area.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I really want to continue our discussion about the dreams we both had," he paused, then continued, "In my dream, or vision, I was in a very dark area. There was lightening too. I remember seeing myself draw my saber against someone, but I couldn't see who it was. So, you're telling me you had a similar vision?" he asked.**

**Rey pulled her robe more tightly around her and said, "Yes, that's right. I saw you pulling your saber out and holding it straight out in front of you, as if you were going to defend yourself or something. Then I saw myself with my own saber drawn. There was the figure of a man in front of me, but I couldn't see who it was."**

**Kylo nodded, pulling Rey onto his lap, holding her closer, then said, "Rey, I believe we both had visions from the Force tonight. The issue is the visions are not very clear at all. We will have to see if we have any more of these dreams."**

**Rey nodded quietly, but pensively, and said, "Did you get a sense of danger in your dream?"**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at her and said, "No. I didn't feel in danger at all. In my vision, I felt anger. I felt a surge of energy overtaking me and a feeling of wrath."**

**Rey nodded, "I see. I felt a sense of confusion in my dream. I didn't feel angry, but I did feel intrigued by what I was seeing. I was more curious than anything."**

**Rey leaned herself against his chest as he held her. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent deeply, while also enjoying the feel of his hair against her face.**

**Kylo wrapped his arms around her and they just sat there like this for the longest time.**

****

**Kylo broke the silence, saying, "It will all come together, Rey. Remember, the Force gave you visions of our child for weeks before Ami was born and all the visions started out vague. None of them were very clear at first, but then, they became more clear as time went on. Perhaps the Force will show us both more in time."**

**Rey nodded, "Aren't you the least bit concerned about what we both saw?"  
**

**Kylo shook his head, "No. I'm not. I know the Force brought us together for a reason and that plan will not fail. Whatever it is we saw, we will deal with it."**

************************************

**Later that day, Rey had Jared and Ralyn come to their quarters to sit with Ami for a while so she and Kylo could go and train for a while with Kylo's Knights again. Rey was happy to finally be able to be recovered from giving birth and be able to pick back up with her daily activities.**

**She and Kylo walked into the training room and only Cardo and Kuruk were in the room, sparring with one another.**

**They both looked up and saw Rey and Kylo walk in.**

**"Master Kylo," Cardo began, "here to lose to us in sparring?"**

**Kylo smirked heavily, then said, " _Lose_? I don't know what that means. Remember, I trained _you!_ "  
**

**Rey chuckled listening to them tease one another.**

**Kylo and his Knights looked so intimidating all the time and to see the joking like this was taking Rey by surprise.**

**Kylo shed his tunic and threw it off to the side, and without warning, he charged at Cardo full force.**

****

**Kuruk lifted his eyebrow at Rey and said, "So, Rey," he began, "I hear from Vicrul and Ap'Lek that you bested them both the other day during training?"**

**Rey took her saber from her belt and said, "You heard _correctly_ ," she began, then pointing her saber in Kuruk's direction.**

**Kuruk raised his own saber and took an offensive stance against her.**

****

**Kylo stopped sparring with Cardo for a second, looked over at Rey charging Kuruk and said, "Go easy on him, Rey."**

**Kuruk laughed loudly and smirked at Kylo as he and Rey began to spar!**

*******************************

**At the end of the day, Rey used the COMM to contact Leia. Rey wanted to discuss she and Kylo's wedding plans with Leia.**

**Lei would be making arrangements to come to the Finalizer the next day and sit with Rey for several hours, discussing the palace on Naboo and sharing ideas for the wedding there, and also making arrangements for staff to finally live there on more permanent basis!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo and Rey will have more visions from the Force. 
> 
> Leia will arrive on the Finalizer to spend a day with Rey and Kylo, discussing their wedding plans on Naboo!


	39. Visions of a Wedding on Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia visits the Finalizer to discuss Rey and Kylo's wedding plans. 
> 
> Ami gives Kylo her very first smile!

****

**Chapter 39: Visions of a Wedding on Naboo**

**Leia landed the Falcon inside the hangar bay of the Finalizer the following day. Rey was there in the hangar bay to meet with Leia and escort her to she and Kylo's quarters.**

**Leia disembarked from the Falcon and Rey couldn't help but notice how regal Leia looked. The way she carried herself reminded her of the royalty Leia actually _was_.**

**Kylo was back in their quarters taking care of Ami.**

**Storm troopers were lining the hangar bay due to Rey's presence. They had become accustomed to this practice just as much for Rey as they did Kylo now.**

**Leia walked toward Rey and several storm troopers stiffened. Rey looked in their direction and gave them a stern look to back down.**

**Leia noticed a few of the troopers stiffen up as she walked toward Rey and when she got to where Rey was standing, she said, "I see that not all of the troopers are accustomed to me being here yet!" she joked.**

**Rey chuckled, "Yes. I know. Some of them are still behaving instinctively as if the First Order and the Resistance were at odds with one another. They won't do you any harm." Rey said, looking directly at the troopers.**

**The storm troopers overhead what Rey said and took a few paces back.**

**Rey turned her attention to the troopers, saying, "I will escort General Organa through the ship. No need for you to follow." she ordered.**

**The troopers nodded and then stood in place.**

**Leia smiled at Rey, saying, "So, I hear you wanted me here today to discuss your wedding on Naboo?"**

**Rey smiled warmly back at Leia, saying, "Yes, we want to discuss our wedding plans with you, but also Ben wants to fill the palace again with staff and begin making arrangements for us to live there periodically when we are not needed on the Finalizer. We want Ami to have a place she can call home besides living on a star destroyer as she grows up."**

**Leia chuckled, "I can definitely see that. Well, lead the way!"**

**Rey led she and Leia out of the hangar bay and through the corridors of the Finalizer to Kylo's quarters.**

************************************

**Kylo was walking Ami in his arms. Ami looked up at Kylo and focused her little eyes on his face. Kylo looked down at Ami and smiled at her, stroking her face as he walked with her in his arms.**

**Ami broke out into a huge smile in response! It was Ami's very first smile!**

**Kylo's heart was filled with emotion as he looked at his daughter smiling at him. She had given _him_ her very first smile.**

****

**Seeing his daughter look up and smile at him like this suddenly filled him with a sense of purpose like nothing had before. He knew it was a heavy responsibility to govern the galaxy as the Supreme Leader, but now, being a father, was his most important responsibility, aside from being Rey's future husband.**

**Kylo continued to smile down at Ami and talked to her out loud, as he walked with her, saying, "I'm going to train you one day. You will be training with your father and I will build you a light saber one day _just for you_ and....." **

**As he was speaking, the doors to his quarters opened and Rey and his mother came walking through.**

**He looked up and his eyes met Rey's and she immediately noticed a gleam in Kylo's eyes.**

**Kylo walked over to Rey and his mother and said, "Ami just gave me a smile. She smiled for the first time."**

**Rey's eyes watered and she shook her head, "She did!?"**

**Leia smiled and said, "Ben, you smiled for the first time when you were Ami's age!"**

**Kylo looked back down at Ami and said, "She recognizes me....."**

**Rey noticed how pensive Kylo was as he looked back down at Ami. There was a look of belonging in his face as he looked at his daughter. It was a feeling of unconditional love between them already.**

**Leia walked over to her son, holding out her arms to him, saying, "May I hold her?"**

**Kylo sighed, "I guess," he joked, "I don't really want to let her go." he teased.**

**He handed Ami over to Leia and Leia carried her to chair and sat down on the other side of the room.**

**Rey looked at Kylo and said, "She gave you her first smile! She loves her dad."**

**Kylo nodded, his eyes were filled with joy even though he wasn't openly smiling.**

**Kylo looked at Rey and said, "While you were in the hangar bay meeting my mother to escort her here, I had another vision from the Force, but this time, it was about you, Ami and myself."**

**"Really?!" Rey said surprised.**

**"Yes," Kylo began, "I saw the three of us together on Naboo. It was a welcome vision after the vision I had the other night while I slept."**

****

**Rey's eyes watered again and she said, "I like to hear news like that. It helps to remind us that no matter what challenges we may face in the future, we will always be together as a family."**

**Kylo and Rey walked across the room and sat down by Leia as she held Ami on her lap. Ami was looking intently into Leia's eyes. Leia looked up at Ben and Rey and said, "Ben, Ami will be powerful with the Force. I can sense it."**

**Kylo shook his head, "Yes, I agree, mother. The Force gave Rey visions about our child being Force sensitive even before she was born. As soon as she's old enough, I want to train her."**

**Leia continued, "So, let's get to discussing the wedding! You both want to marry on Naboo, in Queen Amidala's palace?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, we plan to staff the entire palace again on a regular basis. Perhaps you can help us do that?" he asked.**

**"Of course," Leia began, "I know I can. I know people on Naboo that knew my mother when she was Queen. Some of them are still alive and would be able to point me in the right direction. I'm sure I can find many who would be willing to staff the palace once again."**

**Rey listened to Leia discuss she and Ben's mutual royal lineage with one another back and forth. It was natural between them. She sometimes felt so inadequate thinking about her own background, growing up on Jakuu.**

**Suddenly, Rey remembered Kylo's words to her in Snoke's throne room when he told her, 'you come from nothing, you're nothing, but _NOT to me_.'**

****

**She knew he meant that she came from no royal background and that it was his way of telling her it did not matter to him what background she came from, he loved her for who she is, not for her background.**

**Rey returned her attention Ben and Leia's conversation.**

**"So," Leia continued, "I will help take some of the burden off of you and Rey by looking into staffing the palace and the grounds again on a more regular basis. Rey tells me you plan on living there more often?" she asked.**

**Kylo answered, "Yes, I want Ami to have a place to run and play and make friends her own age eventually. Although, much of our time is spent on the Finalizer due to the demands on my time," Kylo began, "I want her to have a real home to go to as often as possible."**

**They sat discussing the wedding date, who would serve during the wedding and much of the finer details surrounding such a huge event.**

**Kylo continued, "Mother, I want my marriage to Rey to be a royal event. I plan on inviting dignitaries from around the galaxy to attend. Rey will be Empress and I want our wedding day to reflect her status."**

**Kylo looked directly at Rey and took her hand into his own.**

**Rey shot Kylo a soft smile and said, "All that matters to me is that I'll be married to you. The extras of being Empress is merely a side effect of my life, but marrying you is all that matters."**

**Kylo nodded to her softly, then said, "I feel the _same_ , Rey, but you will be Empress and I want everyone there to see you as such and give you that due respect."**

**Leia added, "He's right, Rey. Though the love you two share is the most important thing here, the fact that you are marrying him means you are marrying into royalty and governing the galaxy beside my son. He wants to be sure you have the respect you will deserve."**

**Rey nodded, taking a deep breath, then said, "I must admit I'm not used to this."**

**Leia chuckled, "Ben's father felt the same," she said looking directly at Ben, then continued, "he used to tease me about it all the time and call me _'your worshipfulness'_ all the time, or 'your highness', "Leia said, laughing out loud, then she continued, " I loved Han for who he was, not because of his background. He eventually got used to how others treated me when I was in public."**

**Rey nodded with a smile, squeezing Kylo's hand, and said, "I will have to adjust then..." she said.**

**Kylo gave her a soft look in response and then all three of them continued their discussion about the wedding.**

**Leia continued to hold Ami on her lap the entire time they were all there talking about the wedding.**

******************************

**Later that night, as Rey lay sleeping, had an image of her wedding come into her mind.**

**It was she and Kylo on their wedding day on Naboo. Regardless of what sinister images the Force had given them about the mysterious dark figure they both saw a few nights ago in their visions, this _one image_ that came into Rey's mind put to rest any fears she may have had about the future! **

****

*****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A few more weeks go by and the wedding day arrives between Kylo and Rey. 
> 
> It will be the biggest event in the galaxy and Kylo intends for Rey to be treated like royalty.


	40. Kylo and Rey's Wedding Day Arrives (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Part 1) The wedding day begins! Rey sees her dress on herself for the first time.  
> Kylo makes plans to spend the day with his Knights before the wedding, getting himself together for the ceremony.
> 
> This chapter will be a two or three part 'chapter' taking us through Rey and Kylo's marriage ceremony on Naboo!

****

**Chapter 30: Kylo and Rey's Wedding Day Arrives (part 1)**

_*******You're not alone.....neither are you********* _

**It was the morning of their wedding. Rey watched Kylo sleep so peacefully next to her.**

**As she sat watching him sleep, she thought back to how they had met. Her mind raced back, seeing the day Kylo fought against Finn in the snow on Star Killer base and how easily Kylo defeated him. Kylo toyed with Finn, easily out maneuvering him at every turn. Then she remembered taking up the Legacy saber and swinging it that same day against the man whom she would _one day_ fall in love with and one day give the _rest of her life to_.**

**The father of her child, the love of her life, once enemies, now the deepest of lovers that no one could _ever_ separate. A tear ran down her cheek as she sat thinking about it. When she had called him a monster on Star Killer base, her words had stung Kylo's heart. When the Force connected them, later in a Bond conversation, Kylo reminded her that _he remembered_ when she had called him a monster. Why would he have remembered that unless it had wounded him?**

**She shook her head, trying to shake off the emotions that came with it. She ran her hand over Kylo's cheek as he slept, wiping his hair from his face.**

**She lived each Force Bond moment they had with one another. She remembered the first time Kylo asked her if Luke told her what really happened the night Kylo destroyed Luke's temple. His face fell as he hoped Rey would understand. She realized by the end of that conversation that he just wanted someone to understand, someone to listen.....**

****

**Kylo woke up as she slid a few pieces of his dark hair away from his eyes and he looked up at her. He smiled as he looked at her and reached for her.**

**He noticed her face was wet and he became concerned.**

**"Rey...," he whispered, "are you crying? It's our wedding day...., why are you crying?" he asked.**

**Rey threw her arms around Kylo, her tears wouldn't stop flowing. Kylo held her close to his chest and became extremely concerned.**

**"Rey.... talk to me...., what is wrong?!" he asked, trying to pull back a bit to look at her face.**

**He wiped her face dry with his hand and Rey closed her eyes and touched the side of his face and began to transfer images to him through the Force of what she was thinking about.**

**She whispered to him as she transferred the images to him, "I wish I understood so many things when I _first met you_. Little did we know we would love each other more than life itself...."**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "please..." he said, looking at her with deep pleading in his eyes, "those days between us are forever gone, yes, but without those days and those memories, perhaps we wouldn't cherish what we have with one another so much _now_. Try to take what happened between us as a reason to celebrate what we have even more now." he said, trying to encourage her, then continued, "We are marrying each other today, pledging ourselves to one another for the rest of our lives. We have a beautiful daughter together. I want to focus on those things, alright?" he said, peering at her softly.**

**She nodded, sniffled a bit, then said, "I guess you're right. Without those days we experienced, would we treasure where we are now? Maybe not as much."**

**Kylo kissed Rey deeply, running his lips softly over hers and wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close.**

**Kylo mumbled low to her and said, "If it makes you feel any better, Rey, there are times I remember things I did to you when we were enemies and it is difficult for me to think about too."**

**Rey leaned back to look at his face, "You do?"**

**"Of course," Kylo began, "Strapping you to an interrogation chair is one, or when I used the Force to throw you up against a tree on Star Killer base...., those are things I actually feel pain about and can't imagine seeing myself repeat. I try to focus on what we have _now_ and not on what the past was. We _were_ enemies and so our reactions to one another was understandable, but _because_ of the past, it makes me appreciate and love what we have all-the-more _now_." he said.**

**Rey leaned in to him, hovering her lips over his and said, "Yeah, my back wound is still healing from you sending me up against that tree!" she teased, tapping him on the arm playfully.**

**Kylo's eyes were serious for a moment, then he suddenly realized she was joking with him and then his facial expression eased. He smiled at her and pulled her closer and kissed her for a few seconds without letting go.**

**Kylo leaned back for a second from the kiss, saying, "I need to get out of here soon. It's our wedding day and your attendants, along with my mother, will be here not long from now and I need to do some preparation of my own."**

**"Who will you be spending time with today before our wedding?" Rey asked.**

**"I'll be with my Knights." he answered, standing up from the bed.**

**Ami began to stir awake, whimpering for her early morning feeding.**

**"Do you want me to feed her before I leave soon?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey nodded, "That's fine," Rey said, lifting Ami up and out of her crib and handing her to Kylo.**

**Kylo brought Ami close in his arms and carried her to the next room and fed her.**

**Rey stood up from bed and grabbed her robe and walked out with them and said, "Your mother offered to watch Ami today during the wedding, but I want your mother to be able to enjoy the wedding, not having to watch her all day, so I've asked Jared and Ralyn to spend the day with Ami in the palace."**

**Kylo nodded while looking down at Ami, feeding her, and said, "That will work."**

**After Ami was fed, Kylo handed her to Rey and grabbed some clothing from his closet, getting dressed, then said, "I need to disappear now," he said, leaning over to kiss Rey, then continued, "I will see you later today on Naboo when we become husband and wife."**

**Rey smiled warmly then Kylo put his hand to her cheek and said ,"I have a grand ceremony planned for you. It's a ceremony fitting for an Empress.", he said, turning to head for the door.**

**Rey's eyebrow lifted and she didn't know what to say.**

**"I love you...!" Rey said a bit loudly as Kylo was walking out the door.**

**"And I love _you_..." he said, then he left, the doors closing behind him, leaving Rey alone with Ami in their quarters.**

******************************

**Kylo walked through the corridors of the Finalizer, heading to the bridge to give General Pryde his orders for the day before then heading to Vicrul's quarters.**

**He would spend the day with his Knights, preparing for the wedding, and staying as much out of sight as possible until heading to Naboo. The Finalizer was still in orbit around Naboo.**

**As soon as Kylo entered the bridge, General Pryde walked over to greet him. A young male officer sat at the communications console and looked over at Kylo as he entered the bridge. He was a brand new officer and this was his first couple of days on duty. When he saw Kylo walk onto the bridge, a look of worry came over his face.**

****

**He had heard from fellow officers how powerful Kylo was and was worried about having to speak to him directly.**

**In his mind, working with _General Pryde_ was making him nervous enough, but _now_ the Supreme Leader was here?**

**The young officer glanced as Kylo walked over to speak to General Pryde.**

**General Pryde nodded his head at Kylo and then looked over at the young officer sitting on duty.**

**The young officer froze in his seat as General Pryde and Kylo walked over to his post.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde began, "this is one of our new officers. He is manning one of our communications consoles. He will give you the update you need."**

**The Young officer swallowed hard and then barely made eye contact with Kylo and said, "Supreme Leader." he nodded.**

**Kylo stood there looking at the young officer for a second, then General Pryde said, " _Stand up_ when you are speaking to the Supreme Leader! Didn't the First Order teach you this?'**

**The young officer rose to his feet quickly, cleared his throat, then said, "I apologize, General Pryde. Yes, they did teach me this.." he paused, looked at Kylo saying, "Supreme Leader, it is a pleasure to meet you."**

**Kylo kept his eyes on the officer and said, "What is your name, officer?"**

**The officer took a deep, nervous breath and said, "My name is petty officer Thanisson, Sir."**

**Kylo then said, "Well, officer Thanisson, has there been any word from General Organa of the Raddus yet today?"**

**Officer Thanisson swallowed hard, then said, "No, Sir, not yet...."**

**Kylo then answered, "I need you to inform General Pryde the moment she does." he ordered.**

**General Pryde looked over at a fellow officer, who was standing next to him and whispered, "has this young officer been this nervous since taking this post?"**

****

**The other officer whispered, pulling General Pryde to the side so they could not be overheard, then said, "Officer Thanission was informed that he would run into the Supreme Leader from time to time while he was on the bridge."**

**General Pryde put his focus back on Thanisson, then spoke to Kylo again, saying, "Sir, I will be sure that officer Thanisson gives me that information and if General Organa does contact the Finalizer, I will let you know."**

**Kylo nodded, "Thank you, General." and then turned his attention back to Thanisson, saying, "You are doing your duty well for the First Order."**

**Thanisson, nodded to Kylo, trying to keep his composure, and said, "Thank you, Supreme Leader. I'm glad you approve of my work so far."**

**For Thanisson, standing here in front of Kylo was not something he anticipated doing today.**

**"Take your seat," General Pryde then ordered.**

**Thanisson took his seat and continued to do his duties as Kylo and General Pryde walked away toward the door of the bridge.**

**"He's a new officer on the bridge, Sir," General Pryde began, "he does his job well. He was a bit anxious speaking to you face to face."**

**"It doesn't bother me, General," Kylo continued, "as long as he is doing his duties well."**

**Kylo then walked off the bridge and began making his way to Vicrul's quarters. He would spend the day with his Knights as he and Rey prepared for their wedding!**

*************************************

**Rey heard the chime to Kylo's quarters sound and she walked Ami over to her crib and put her down to sleep again.**

**When she answered the door, there were several female officers standing just outside the door.**

**  
"Ma'am," a woman Captain said, "I am here with these other officers to help you prepare for the day. We also brought Officer Ralyn here to help look after Ami while you are getting dressed."**

**"Oh, yes....," Rey began, 'of course, come in." she said, motioning for them to come inside.**

**Each officer came inside and then Rey noticed that Ralyn was the one holding her wedding dress!**

**Rey knew Ralyn since she had been with Amy so much, and said, "I'm so glad you came here to help me today to get ready for the wedding." she smiled.**

**Ralyn smiled in response, "Yes, Ma'am, I am here not only to bring your dress, but to help watch over Ami while you prepare." she answered.**

**Rey took the wedding dress from Ralyn's hands and held it up to herself in front of the mirror and said, "Yes, this is the one I chose. It's perfect."**

**The other officers in the room were going through some items they brought with them as Ralyn answered Rey, saying, "I'm glad the dress turned out the way you like it, Ma'am."**

**"You can call me 'Rey'," Rey said to Ralyn, "you've been here far too often taking care of Ami for me to keep things quite so formal between us."**

**Ralyn nodded, then said, "I will have to get used to it. You're going to be Empress and I...."  
**

**Rey interrupted her, saying, "It's alright. Just call me Rey."**

**"When the Supreme Leader is here, I have to admit to you that I don't feel comfortable calling you by your first name." Ralyn answered.**

**Rey gave Ralyn a soft and understanding smile, then said, "I understand that, no problem, but when we're in private, feel free to simply call me Rey."**

**Ralyn nodded to Rey then said, "Let's have you try this on and you can let us know what you think of it." she suggested.**

**Rey smiled, "I'm sure I'll love this, but I will try it on just in case." she said, heading for the bedroom.**

**The officers watched Rey leave the room and then they turned to Ralyn and said, "You seem like you're on good terms with the Empress. How did you manage that?"**

**Ralyn smiled, "She's actually very kind. She is not harsh with me."**

**The other officers lifted their eyebrows and one of them said, "She does seem like a nice person. I didn't expect that from the Supreme Leader's soon-to-be wife."**

****************************************

**Rey stood in the bedroom, trying on the wedding dress she had chosen. She didn't want anything too puffy difficult to walk in while on Naboo. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She liked what she saw.**

****

**Ralyn knocked on the door of the bedroom and said, "May I come in, Ma'am..." she paused, then said, "I mean, Miss Rey?"**

**"Sure! Come in and take a look." Rey said happily.**

**Ralyn saw her standing in her dress and smiled, saying, "It's perfect, just as you said, and I also have a tiara for you to wear for the ceremony. The Supreme Leader insisted on it."**

**Rey shot her glance around at Ralyn and noticed her holding a small tiara in her hand for her to wear in her hair that day.**

**Rey noticed that the tiara was not too large or too small, but was perfect for her own taste.**

**Ralyn walked the tiara over to Rey and Rey placed it on her head to see how it looked. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and nearly gasped.**

**She put her hand to her mouth and thought to herself, _*****All of this is really happening....******_**

**"Fitting for an Empress. The Empress of the First Order......," Ralyn said, looking at Rey admire the tiara on her head.**

***********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Rey finishes preparing herself for the wedding. Kylo is with his Knights preparing as well. 
> 
> Then the wedding ceremony will take place!


	41. Kylo and Rey's Wedding Day (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A royal wedding takes place between Kylo and Rey. Rey is amazed when Kylo surprises her with a coronation ceremony, crowning her as Empress.
> 
> Rey realizes that Kylo did not exaggerate to her when he promised her she'd be treated as royalty and it's going to take her a while to adjust to it all.

****

**Chapter 41: Kylo and Rey's Wedding Day (part 2)**

**Kylo was on Naboo waiting for Rey's transport to arrive. One of the Pontifex of Naboo's holy men approached Kylo as he stood on the terrace, watching for Rey's transport to arrive.**

**"Supreme Leader, it is an honor to meet you, Sir. I will be performing your marriage ceremony today." he said with a small bow to Kylo.**

**Kylo nodded to the Pontifex and said, "I wanted to honor the lineage of my family by being married here."**

**Before the Pontifex could answer, he noticed Kylo's attention was diverted to Rey's transport landing not far from the palace.**

**The Pontifex continued, "I will see you in the throne room, Sir." he said, nodding to him once more.**

**Kylo made his way into the throne room shortly afterward, standing a few feet in front of the throne itself, waiting for Rey to appear.**

**Leia was standing off to Kylo's right hand side, just a few feet away. She looked at her son with pride and admiration.**

**The throne room was filled with dignitaries and leadership from around the galaxy.**

**To one side of the room was a hologram image of Queen Amidala and on the other side of the room was a hologram image of Leia as the Princess of Alderaan.**

****

**There were two additional hologram images above the throne itself of Kylo and Rey. It was a breathtaking sight.**

****

**All eyes in the room were on Kylo as he stood waiting for Rey to appear.**

**Rey made her way through the palace to the throne room doorway. She could see Kylo standing in the front of the throne room and then her eyes trailed to the hologram images of Queen Amidala, Leia and then of she and Kylo.**

**She was overwhelmed by the sight of her _own_ hologram image, with Kylo, above the throne itself. The family lineage she was marrying into was extremely deep. She felt her heart rate rise as she moved closer to the door of the throne room.**

**She looked once again at Kylo standing at the front of the room. He looked regal and every bit the grand son of a Queen and the son of a Princess.**

**As soon as Rey appeared in the doorway of the throne room, everyone stood to their feet and looked in her direction.**

**Kylo looked at her and took a deep breath, admiring the sight of her standing there.**

**Rey wore the tiara that Kylo had made for her and it looked perfect for her.**

**She slowly walked down the isle way and all eyes followed her. She smiled at Kylo. His own eyes were penetrating hers with awe.**

**Kylo stepped a few paces from the throne toward Rey and extended his arm to her. Rey took hold of his arm and walked with him to where the Pontifex was standing.**

**They both stood side by side and then Kylo took both of Rey's hands into his own and faced her, meeting her gaze.**

**The entire room was silent as the Pontifex began to speak.**

**"Today, we celebrate the marriage of our Supreme Leader and Miss Rey. At the end of this ceremony, we will also celebrate our new Empress as she takes the throne beside the Supreme Leader. Our Supreme Leader and Rey have brought a new era of government. We not _only_ celebrate their joining in marriage, but also a new beginning for our galaxy." he said, looking out over the people.**

**The Pontifex continued, once again returning his attention to Rey and Kylo, saying, "Supreme Leader, do you take Miss Rey to be your wife, to be faithful to her for the rest of your life and to give your own life to protect hers ahead of your own?"**

**Kylo's face was serious as he answered, he kept both of Rey's hands in his own as he looked at her and said, "Yes, I take Rey to be my wife, I will be faithful to her only and will put my own life ahead of hers for as long as I live." he answered.**

**The Pontifex turned to Rey and said, "Miss Rey, will you take Benjamin Solo-Skywalker, our Supreme Leader, as your husband, will you be faithful to him for the rest of your life and to give your own life to protect his ahead of your own?" he asked.**

**Rey's eyes watered as she answered, "Yes, I take Benjamin Solo-Skywalker, our Supreme Leader, as my husband. I will be faithful to him only and will put his life ahead of my own for as long as I live." she answered.**

**Kylo's eyes stayed riveted on Rey.**

**The Pontifex continued, "Supreme Leader, Miss Rey, you have pledged yourselves to one another before this assembly of people," he said looking back and forth between them, then said, "by the authority given to me by the leadership of Naboo, I declare that you are husband and wife."**

**Rey closed her eyes as Kylo leaned down to press his lips to hers.**

****

**After Kylo grazed her mouth softly, Rey opened her eyes and whispered, "I am so in love with you." she sighed.**

**Kylo put his hands to her face and kissed her again, saying, "I love you more."**

**The Pontifex spoke to Rey and Kylo privately, in a whisper, then said, "please turn and face the crowds."**

**Kylo and Rey held one another's hand and turned to face the crowds in the throne room.**

**The Pontifex spoke again loudly, saying, "I present to you the Supreme Leader and Empress Rey."**

**Everyone in the room stood up and then in unison they all said, "Long life to the Supreme Leader and our new Empress," and they chanted this three times.**

**While Rey listened to this chant, she got chills up and down her body. She found it difficult to fill her lungs with enough air she was so overwhelmed. She looked over at Kylo quickly and noticed that his face was firm and regal. She looked over at Leia who was giving them both a smile. Then her attention was focused once more on the crowds.**

**The Pontifex continued, "Empress Rey, please take a seat on the throne and Supreme Leader, please sit next to your wife."**

**Rey turned to look at the throne in front of her and her breath caught in her throat. Kylo extended his arm to her for her to take it as he led her up two steps to the throne.**

**She put her arm through his arm, following him to the throne, and then hesitantly sat down on the throne. All Rey could think of at that time was that Queen Amidala sat on this very throne, now here she was, sitting on a throne with Kylo.**

**Kylo saw the expression of awe on Rey's face and he smiled to himself, then put his attention back to the crowds in front of him as he took his seat next to her.**

**The Pontifex was joined at the throne by two ministers of leadership of Naboo. One of the men took Rey's smaller tiara off of her head slowly, and then placed a larger one on her head and then wrapped her with a red robe. Rey sat there mesmerized by what was taking place. Her heart raced as she felt a red robe encircle her shoulders.**

**Kylo had told her that he would make their wedding fit for _royalty_ and he was true to his word to her. **

**Kylo was given a dark black cape and then put his hands on either side of his chair.**

****

**Kylo reached over and took Rey's right hand in his as they both sat on the throne. Kylo leaned over to Rey and whispered quietly, "I promised you a wedding fit for royalty."**

**Rey's eyes widened then watered and she whispered back, "I didn't know you had this planned. It's a _coronation for me_?" she asked.**

**Kylo nodded 'yes' to her quietly, then looked at the Pontifex, waiting for him to continue.**

**The whole room stood to their feet again and waited for the Pontifex to speak.**

**"Miss Rey is now officially the Empress of the First Order and co ruler along with our Supreme Leader." he said.**

**The whole room thundered with chants and applause.**

**************************************

**After an hour had passed, Kylo and Rey went to an upstairs room in the palace to get changed and then would present themselves to the crowds later at their reception.**

**As they came down the long and winding stairs of the palace, they were met by Jared and Ralyn holding Ami in their arms.**

**"Thank you both for taking such good care of Ami during our wedding." Rey said, taking Ami into her arms.**

**Jared answered, saying, "It was our pleasure, Empress. She slept through most of the wedding. Congratulations to you and the Supreme Leader." he said, bowing slightly to them both.**

**Kylo nodded to Jared and then looked over at Ralyn and spoke to them both for the first time, saying, "You both have done well with our daughter and it won't be forgotten."**

**Ralyn and Jared smiled and followed Kylo and Rey into the reception hall. They wanted to be close by in case Rey or Kylo needed them to hold Ami for a while.**

**As Kylo and Rey walked into the reception hall, everyone looked over at them and smiled, wishing them well and paying them their greetings.**

**Leia walked over to join Kylo and Rey and said, "You both looked so happy today, so in love."**

**Rey blushed, looked at Kylo and said, "I am in love...."**

**Rey continued, "Leia, those holo images of Queen Amidala and of you are amazing and are so regal."**

**Leia nodded, "I'm glad you like them. It was a way to honor Ben's family history here," she paused, then continued, "I had yours and Ben's holo image placed above the throne to honor a new legacy beginning...."**

**Leia's eyes watered as she took Ben's hand in hers.**

**Rey hugged Leia and then Leia said, "Let me hold Ami now. I haven't had time with her today."**

**Rey handed Ami over to Leia and then she and Kylo made their way into the reception hall.**

**Many dignitaries came up to Rey and kissed her hand and introduced themselves to her and called her 'Empress'.**

**Rey would look over at Kylo with a look of surprise. It was going to take her quite a while to get used to all of this.**

**Kylo took Rey by the hand and led her out to the balcony. It was still sunny and warm. He pulled her gently into his arms and leaned down slightly, kissing her.**

****

**Several people walked out onto the balcony with Kylo and Rey and said, "Supreme Leader, Empress Rey, please pose for some holo images for us?" they asked eagerly.**

**Rey pulled away from Kylo's kiss for a moment, then whispered, "I guess they want our attention...."**

**Kylo whispered back, "I'll have you all to myself later...." he said, giving her a wink.**

**Rey felt Kylo's arms go around her as she faced the crowds, allowing them to take holo images of them.**

****

**They would take a couple of days alone together on Naboo. Leia was going to take care of Ami while they stayed on Naboo for their honeymoon.**

**Kylo looked down at Rey, and said, "How does _my wife_ feel right now? Happy?"**

**Rey shook her head in disbelief and said, "Your _wife_ is happier now than she's ever been in her life."**

*************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo and Rey stay on Naboo for a couple of days to enjoy their time alone for their honeymoon.


	42. The Reception and Wedding Night (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey's reception takes place (part 1)

****

**Chapter 42: The Reception and Wedding Night (part 1)**

**As soon as people at the reception took some holo images of Kylo and Rey, several TIE fighters flew over the area, spreading fire works throughout the sky above them!**

**The crowds looked up and witnessed the First Order putting on a light display with weaponry as well as fireworks. General Organa even had some X-wings join the TIE fighters in the display above.**

**Kylo pulled Rey into his arms and kissed her.**

**Rey looked up as Kylo held her and said, "Look at that! Did you have that planned?"**

**Kylo shook his head, "No...", looking up into the sky in curiosity, then he said, "I have an idea who _did_ arrange this."**

**They continued to watch the display above them and then when it was over, Kylo took Rey's hand and they made their way to speak to a COMM panel in the palace.**

**Kylo activated the COMM and General Pryde answered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, this is General Pryde."**

**"General," Kylo began, "we just had a very impressive light display above the palace here. Did you happen to arrange that?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Sir. I ordered several of our TIE pilots to show some sort of congratulations to you and Miss Rey. General Organa offered some of her pilots as well. I hope that it was appropriate." General Pryde asked.**

**"It was quite a surprise for everyone here, General. It _was_ appropriate." Kylo answered.**

**General Pryde had always thought highly of Kylo and wanted to show his congratulations and his appreciation.**

**"Good, Sir. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Congratulations to you and Miss Rey." said General Pryde.**

**Kylo closed the COMM and Rey was standing off to the side of the room speaking with a few leaders from Naboo. Kylo watched her from a distance. He saw how happy she looked.**

**"Empress Rey," one of the dignitaries said, "it was quite a regal wedding today. How does it feel to be Empress of the First Order?"**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow, saying, "The wedding _was_ beautiful, I agree. As far as being Empress, it will take me some time to get used to it," she said, letting her gaze drift off to Kylo across the room, then she continued, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."**

**The dignitary answered, "My father served Queen Amidala when she ruled Naboo long ago. It's nice to see that the palace will be filled with people once more. Do you and the Supreme Leader plan to live here regularly?" he asked.**

**Rey looked back at the dignitary and said, "We are on the Finalizer much of the time, going from star system to star system, however, we _do plan_ to visit the palace here for days or weeks at a time."**

**Kylo walked over as they were speaking and took Rey's hand and said, "It was General Pryde and my mother who arranged that display outside with our TIE fighters."**

**Rey chuckled, "I didn't know General Pryde could be festive in _any_ way at all!" she joked.**

**Kylo chuckled a bit, "Apparently he _can."_**

**Kylo continued, "The dinner is about to be served in the main banquet hall."**

**Rey nodded, then said, "Lead the way."**

**Kylo extended his arm to her and led them into the main banquet hall.**

**The staff in the banquet hall motioned for Rey and Kylo to sit at the head of the banquet table, side by side.**

**Behind them were two thrones up on an elevated platform.**

****

**Once they were seated, the rest of the guests came into the room and took their seats.**

**As Rey took her seat, she looked around the room feeling like she was living in a dream. Could this actually be happening?**

**Leia was sitting next to Rey, speaking to some of the dignitaries.**

**Rey leaned over to whisper a few words to Leia.**

**"Leia," Rey began, "I'm amazed by all of this, and I hear that the display we had outside was coordinated by you and General Pryde?....." she whispered quietly.**

**Leia nodded with a smile, saying, "Yes, General Pryde and I did arrange it. I'm glad you enjoyed it!"**

**Rey glanced around at the luxury and said, "Did Ben come with you to functions like this when you were Princess of Alderaan?" Rey asked.**

**Leia chuckled, putting her hand on Rey's arm, then said, "Ben grew up attending formal functions like this with me from time to time, yes. His father was not accustomed to it though. Han would make a whole room full of dignitaries laugh though, trying to put _himself_ at ease!" Lea joked.**

**Rey chuckled, "I can picture Han doing that."**

**Within seconds, some light music began to play and then staff began bringing in trays and trays of food.**

**Rey's eyes widened by the sight of it all.**

**Kylo slipped his hand into Rey's hand from under the table as they sat there. He enjoyed observing her awed expression.**

**Kylo leaned over to Rey's ear and whispered, "I'm glad you're happy, Rey."**

**Rey looked at him, smiling warmly, and said, "This is all taking my breath away."**

**Kylo squeezed her hand, saying, "That's what I planned."**

**Rey met his gaze and they sat looking at one another for the longest time. Everyone sitting at the table saw them gazing at one another and then one of the dignitaries stood from his chair and said, "How about a royal kiss from the Supreme Leader and the Empress before dinner begins?"**

**Rey looked over at the man who said this, then she looked back at Kylo.**

**Kylo put his hand to the side of Rey's face and gave them all the kiss they wanted to see!**

****

**The whole room erupted in applause. Leia put her hands to her mouth, smiling at the two of them.**

****************************************

**After the dinner had finished, Kylo extended his arm to Rey and she took it. As they were walking out of banquet hall, Rey looked over at Kylo and said, "What now? Where are we headed?"**

**Kylo smiled at her as they walked, "We head to the main entrance of the palace and personally say our goodbye's to everyone as they leave."**

**"Oh, well, I want Ami with us as we greet our guests when they leave." Rey replied.**

**Kylo nodded, "Stop one of the staff and ask them to find Ami for us and bring her to us."**

**Rey was not used to giving orders of any kind yet, but she had to get adjusted to it.**

**She let go of Kylo's arm and then walked up to one of the staff and said, "Excuse me...." she said, getting the attention of one of the staff.**

**"Yes, Empress? What can I do for you?" the woman answered.**

**"I need my daughter, Ami, here with my husband and I as we say goodbye to our guests. My daughter is only a few weeks old and is being taken care of by two First Order officers, a man and a woman, please let them know I want them to bring my daughter to me." Rey asked.**

**The woman nodded in Rey's direction, "Right away, Empress."**

**Rey was so caught off guard by being called, 'Empress.' She just stood there, watching the woman walk away to carry out her orders and she felt like it was too easy.**

**Rey walked back over to Kylo, saying, "I'm not used to being called 'Empress' or being obeyed like that. Back on Jakuu I barely survived from one day to another and if I did speak to anyone, I was ignored almost constantly."**

**Kylo gave her a soft look and replied, "Things will be very different for you from here on. Your title is officially the Empress of the First Order now. It's the same equivalent to my title as Supreme Leader. People will obey your orders, Rey. You'll get used to it." Kylo took Rey's hand, then continued, "and.... you will never go hungry again or be alone."**

**Rey smiled at Kylo, then continued, "Who rules Naboo now if there is no Queen?"**

**"The planet has a democracy now. There are several leaders and ministers who govern the planet. If there were a monarchy here, they would be more like figure heads than rulers now." Kylo answered.**

**Rey nodded, "It's a shame to let such a heritage die off. The hologram image of Queen Amidala was amazing in the throne room. I imagine your grand mother made a good ruler."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, but, because my family line is from the royalty of this planet, whenever you and I visit the palace here, that royal lineage will be honored."**

**Just as Kylo had finished speaking, Jared came walking with Ami in his arms toward them.**

**Rey smiled, "There she is!"**

**Kylo opened his arms to Jared and said, "I'll take my daughter."**

**Jared nodded to Kylo, "Here is your daughter, Supreme Leader. She's been fine all evening," he said, handing Ami into Kylo's arms.**

**As Kylo held Ami in his arms, Ami smiled at him right away. Kylo broke out into a smile as he looked down at her cradled in his arms.**

**Rey observed the look on Kylo's face as he looked down at Ami and it took her breath away.**

**Kylo and Rey walked with Ami over to the main doorway of the palace to say their goodbye's to all who had come to their wedding.**

**The evenings were chilly on Naboo right now compared to the daytime hours, so Rey had on an overcoat to keep warm.**

****

**Kylo held Ami in his arms while the guests filed up to exit the palace.**

**Each person that passed by took Rey's hand and bowed slightly to her and then bowed to Kylo.**

**"Empress, Supreme Leader, I know I speak for all of us when I say it was an honor to be here today to celebrate your marriage," the Pontifex said as he was leaving.**

**"Thank you for performing our wedding ceremony today, Pontifex." Rey said.**

**Another few dignitaries made their way up to Kylo and Rey and one of them said, "Your child is beautiful. What is her name?"**

**"We call her 'Ami'. Ami is a nickname for her. She is named after Queen Amidala." Rey answered.**

**The dignitary lifted an eyebrow and said, "Quite original and quite lovely."**

**Once all the guests had left, Rey and Kylo saw Leia walking over to them. Leia was going to take Ami back to the Finalizer for the night and take care of her so that Rey and Kylo could be alone.**

**"Mother," Kylo began, "I have made sure all arrangements are made for you to stay in my quarters on board the Finalizer to take care of Ami. I will have several troopers positioned outside my quarters for added security. I don't expect any trouble though."**

**"It's my pleasure to take care of my granddaughter while you and Rey spend some time here on Naboo." said Leia, taking Ami from Kylo's arms.**

**Leia took Ami into her arms and once she did, Rey leaned over to kiss Ami on her cheek.**

**As Leia was holding Ami, she looked at her son and Rey, saying, "I'm so overjoyed that you two are married. My son couldn't have a more loving spouse to spend his life with."**

**Kylo smiled at his mother and his eyes conveyed to her everything she needed to know. She and Ben had been at peace with one another for weeks now and it made them both feel relieved.**

**"I love you both." Leia said as she started to head to her transport with Ami.**

**"We love _you_..." Kylo said back to his mother.**

**Leia turned to look at her son. She had longed to hear that from him for so long now. Leia's eyes watered as she looked at her son and then she smiled once more before taking Ami out of sight.**

**Once Kylo and Rey were left alone, Kylo ordered the staff to seal the doors for the night and to make sure that the palace rooms they were staying in were fully prepared.**

************************************

**Kylo lifted Rey into his arms and carried her up the long and winding stair case. As he carried her, Rey put her head against his shoulders and into his neck, closing her eyes and remembering when he had carried her through the corridors of the Supremacy like this that one night.**

**"I remember you carrying me like this through the Supremacy." Rey whispered into his ear as he carried her.**

**"I do too. The only difference is that you won't be leaving. When I carried you in my arms to my quarters through all that chaos, I knew all we had was those few moments together before I got you to an escape pod. This time, you're not leaving." he said, his eyes soft.**

**As Rey heard him say this to her, she buried her face into his neck again as he walked, and said, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you."**

**When Rey said this, Kylo stopped for a moment, looking at her. The expression on his face was one of deep realization that he would never be alone again, and then kissed her.**

****

**The expression on Kylo's face melted Rey. When she had first met him, she never would have guessed that deep inside lived a lonely man who felt isolated from everything and everyone and torn apart emotionally due to his wounded past.**

**Kylo finished carrying her to their bedroom. As he walked through the doorway of the bedroom, Rey gasped.**

**Kylo set her down on the floor and watched as her eyes scanned every detail of the room. It was fit for a Queen.**

**"This is absolutely beautiful!" Rey began, "I've never seen anything like this."**

**Kylo smiled, walking over to the fireplace in the room and said, "This was only one of the rooms that Queen Amidala would sleep in."**

**Rey watched as Kylo gathered some wood that had been brought up to their room already and began to build a fire in the fireplace. She wandered over to a huge door that led onto a balcony that overlooked the lake outside and the mountains.**

**Kylo finished making the fire and then walked out onto the balcony, joining Rey. He held her in his arms and she leaned back into his embrace. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm so glad you're with me, Rey," he began, his voice sounding melancholy, "I can't lose you, ever."**

****

**Rey turned to face him and said, "You will never lose me. This is not that night on the Supremacy. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."**

**Kylo put his hands on her face and leaned in to kiss her. His kiss lingered for several seconds and Rey closed her eyes. Kylo pulled away only long enough to lift her in his arms again and he carried her to the fireplace and set her down.**

**There were cushions, pillows and blankets all around. Rey sat down next to the fireplace, motioning for Kylo to join her. She wanted to make love to him right here, right now.**

**Rey began to remove Kylo's shirt and he slowly ran his hands up under her shirt, stroking her breasts. His mouth grazed hers and then he gripped her more tightly, kissing her firmly.**

**He pulled her onto his lap to straddle him and she closed her eyes as he he kissed her neck and down to her breasts. She sighed with a pleasurable moan as he moved his lips over her.**

****

**Rey sighed with longing, "Oh _Force_ , make love to me...," she panted, "I want you right _now_.**

**Kylo's breath was hot against her skin as he trailed his full, warm mouth over her. Rey kept pulling at his back, yearning to bring him even closer to her, if that was possible.**

**Kylo's breaths were becoming quick as he ran his hands along her back and waist, pulling her against his groin. He would moan in between kisses and hearing the low sounds he made caused Rey's arousal to climb.**

**"I need you. You're so beautiful to me..." Rey panted out as he kissed her. Kylo brought his lips to her neck and as he did, she nuzzled her cheek into his hair as he kissed her.**

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo and Rey make love to one another on their wedding night and then the following day they enjoy time alone on Naboo.


	43. The Reception and Wedding Night (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey enjoy their wedding night and then spend another day and night together alone on Naboo.
> 
> General Pryde receives alarming news from an intelligence officer and decides not to bother Kylo with it until he returns to the Finalizer the next day.

****

**Chapter 43: The Reception and Wedding Night (Part 2)**

**Rey felt Kylo enter her body and his fullness took her breath away.**

**Needy desperation took over them both as they moved together as one.**

**Rey took hold of the sides of Kylo's face as she straddled him, moving her body over his. He closed his eyes and let out an occasional moan as she moved.**

**Continuing to move with him inside her, Rey leaned in close to his chest, burying her face in his neck, kissing him.**

**She then whispered into his ear, "Why can't I keep you inside me like this forever...."**

**Kylo thrust up into her more forcefully now and motioned for her to sit back up. He pressed his mouth to hers, barely letting her take enough air into her lungs. His need was so deep and through their Force Bond, Rey could feel his every emotion.**

**Rey slowed them down for a moment, wanting to savor the experience. Kylo looked at her and said, "Rey...., why...."**

**Rey cut him off gently, saying, "I want to slow down."**

**Kylo sighed with a panting breath and said, "Alright, but..." he paused, then continued, "we can share this the entire time we are here on Naboo. I will make love to you every chance I get."**

**Rey no longer held back and began to thrust herself into him more forcefully. She felt desperate, almost as if she couldn't take enough of him into her body.**

**Kylo let out a low grunt as she moved and then put his hands on her waist, pulling her faster against him. He put his lips to her neck and as he moved her hips into him, he sighed, "Rey, come with me."**

****

**Rey let out a huge gasp, winced her eyes shut as her climax rose through her. Kylo saw she was coming and let himself go as well. The longing sounds he made as he came made Rey's heart nearly come undone. It wasn't merely the feel of his body inside hers that completed her, but every noise he made and the sound of his voice in her ears, was enough to fill her for the rest of her life.**

*********************************

**The following day, Kylo took Rey for a walk on the grounds. Kylo sat with her under some trees and they enjoyed the quiet of the surroundings.**

**Rey leaned back into Kylo's lap and he looked down at her, stroking her hair and admiring her hazel eyes.**

**"You have such pretty eyes, Rey." he said as he looked at her.**

**Rey looked away briefly, saying, "You really think so?"**

**Kylo leaned down and kissed her saying, "Yes...I do. The first time I saw you on Tokadana I thought you were beautiful."**

****

**"I didn't know you thought that," Rey began, "we had a pretty rough saber battle later on Star Killer base. I didn't think you thought of me as anymore than an enemy."**

**Kylo chuckled, "Well, when I had you backed against that cliff on Star Killer base, I got a good look at your eyes for the first time and then I offered to be your teacher in the ways of the Force. It was my way of trying to get you to stay near me."**

**"Wow," Rey sighed as she stroked the side of his face.**

**"I also remember the way FN-2187 held onto you in the forest. He held you like he was already falling for you." Kylo said, trailing off in thought, then he continued, "when he tried to get your attention some months ago, I could tell he was still interested in you and trying to attract you away from me." Kylo said.**

**"Well, that's not going to happen," Rey said, smiling up at him, "don't even entertain those thoughts."**

**Rey continued, "I remember you battling Finn in the snow that night."**

**Kylo huffed a chuckle, and then said, "He thought he would be a challenge for me, I guess. He was a storm trooper that used to be in maintenance. He was hardly a challenge."**

****

**Kylo transferred the memories to Rey once again of his own impressions of the saber battle he had with Finn.**

**Her eyes widened in surprise, "You were toying with him, just playing with him at first?!" she said, shocked.**

**Kylo huffed another chuckle, "Something like that."**

**Rey sat up and looked at him, smiling, then touched the side of his face and said, "No one else will ever have my heart, Ben."**

**Kylo kissed her briefly then stood up, taking her hand and said, "Let's go out into the fields, the sun is out and it's warmer."**

****

**Rey took his hand and they took a walk into the fields. They were surrounded by mountains and lakes. It was breathtaking. The sun was high in the sky and it was warm.**

**************************

**About an hour had passed and they were locked in embrace once again, their lips pressed firmly together.**

**Within minutes, they shed their clothing and Kylo pulled Rey onto his lap again, stroking her back.**

**He smiled at her and said, "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd make love to you every chance I got while we were here."**

**His voice was soft and deep and Rey closed her eyes with a hum.**

**"Hmmmm, I like the sound of that." she said, smiling at him.**

**They made love again, in the privacy of those fields and for them, the entire galaxy was forgotten at that time. It was just them and nothing else existed.**

*****************************

**They stayed together out in the fields until night fall. The stars were out and Rey began to yawn. Kylo knew she was getting tired so he stood up, taking her by the hand, helping her to her feet.**

**"Let's get inside the palace. You look tired." he said, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her.**

**Rey leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "I don't want to leave here tomorrow. It's been nice just being here alone, no demands from the galaxy or officers to command or problems to deal with."**

**Kylo smiled as he walked and said, "I know. I wish I could freeze time, Rey, but I know demands will pull at us once again soon."**

**"Have you had anymore visions from the Force?" Rey asked.**

**"You mean the vision of the dark place with the odd figure of a man that we both saw? That vision?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey simply nodded 'yes'.**

**Kylo then said, "I haven't, no. The fact that we both had that vision concerns me. I hope it was nothing."**

**Rey sighed and said, "Me too."**

**"Let's just focus on us for now and enjoy this last night we have here and not think about it, ok?" Kylo suggested.**

**Kylo carried Rey into the palace and as he did, the staff there smiled as they saw him carrying Rey in his arms.**

**"The Empress and I will have dinner in the main hall in an hour." Kylo ordered firmly.**

**The staff nodded, "Yes, Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo set Rey down in the foyer and just looked at her with emotions of contentment.**

**"I love you, you know that?" Rey said, touching his face.**

****

**Kylo pulled her close for a kiss, closed his eyes and said, "I love _you, Rey_...."**

***************************

**The rest of the evening they spent at dinner in the main dining hall and then slept in one another's arms all night.**

**The following day they would return to the Finalizer, and soon after they returned, they would be having more Force visions of that mysterious figure and the dark place they had seen.**

**General Pryde was on the bridge that night as an intelligence officer approached him and said, "General, we've received an interesting transmission, Sir. It is not clear yet where it is coming from, it's encrypted, but it doesn't sound friendly, and if we are understanding this message correctly, this message is military in nature."**

**General Pryde nodded, "Very good. Thank you. Keep me informed."**

**"Shouldn't we alert the Supreme Leader right away, Sir?" the officer asked.**

**General Pryde shook his head, "No. It's his last night alone with his new wife. Let them have this time. I will inform him the minute he arrives back on the Finalizer."**

**The officer nodded to General Pryde and then walked away.**

**General Pryde walked to the observation window in the front of the Finalizer, looked out at Naboo down below, and felt heavy. He didn't want to hit Kylo with this news soon after his wedding, but it had to be done.**

**************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo and Rey return to the Finalizer the following day and General Pryde gives him the news about the incoming cryptic transmission that he received. Rather than being alarmed, Kylo becomes emboldened to deal with whatever threat this is, head on!


	44. An Encrypted Message from the Unknown Regions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey return to the Finalizer and General Pryde tells them about the encrypted message from the Unknown Regions.

****

**Chapter 44: An Encrypted Message from the Unknown Regions**

**Kylo and Rey watched as the command shuttle was arriving to pick them up from Naboo. They stood outside in a field, not far from the palace, when the shuttle landed.**

**They gave each other a melancholy look, knowing their time alone had come to an end for now. Kylo took Rey's hand and waited for the ramp of the command shuttle to lower for them.**

**Several storm troopers disembarked and lined the side's of the ramp as Kylo and Rey approached. General Pryde was on board the shuttle and greeted them as they boarded.**

**General Pryde nodded to Kylo and Rey when he saw them. He noticed that Kylo looked content as he approached. He could see how happy he was with Rey.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde began, "Welcome back, Sir," then he turned his attention to Rey, and said, "Congratulations to you, Miss Rey."**

**Rey smiled at General Pryde and said, "Thank you, General. You really surprised us the other day with that light display after our wedding. Thank you."**

**General Pryde kept a straight face, then said, "You're welcome."**

**General Pryde turned his attention to Kylo once more and said, "Sir, there is a matter I need to discuss with you once we are back on board the Finalizer, Sir. It could be urgent."**

**Kylo nodded, "Alright. It's not more chatter about more uprisings, is it?" he asked.**

**Rey had her arm through Kylo's when he guided them to a seat to sit down as the command shuttle took off from Naboo.**

**Rey looked out the window watching the palace become smaller as they lifted up and out of the atmosphere and headed to the Finalizer. She missed being alone with Kylo there already.**

**"No, Sir," General Pryde continued, "It's not uprisings. We have received an encrypted message last night from the unknown regions. The message seems military in nature and it's not coming from the First Order."**

**Kylo's face became firm and his jaw rigid and he said, "Military in nature? From the Unknown Regions?" he said, as a statement, not a question, then continued, "why wasn't I informed of this last night when the message was intercepted?" he asked firmly.**

**General Pryde took a deep breath and said, "I knew you were enjoying your last evening alone with Miss Rey and I did not want to disturb you so soon after your wedding, Sir."**

**Kylo nodded while looking out the window as they flew toward the Finalizer. He kept quiet for a moment.**

****

**Kylo turned to face General Pryde and said, "I understand your decision, General, but next time you receive a message like this, you are under orders to contact me immediately. Something encrypted of a military nature coming from the Unknown Regions needs to be addressed right away, not later."**

**General Pryde nodded, "I apologize, Sir. I understand."**

**Rey stepped in and said, "General, I do appreciate your gesture for us, though."**

**General Pryde nodded to Rey, then looked back at Kylo.**

**Kylo turned to General Pryde and said, "As soon as we land on the Finalizer, I want an update from our intelligence officers and our communications officers on the bridge."**

**"Yes, Sir," General Pryde responded, "I will have our officers ready with the report by the time we land."**

**General Pryde left the cabin of the shuttle and went to the cockpit, using the COMM to raise the intelligence and communications officers responsible for such reports and ordered them to have them ready when Kylo and Rey arrived on board the Finalizer.**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and noticed the firm expression on his face.**

**Rey took his hand and said, "Come with me over here for a moment." and she led them to a more private spot on board the shuttle so she could speak to him.**

**Kylo looked at her deeply as she began to speak and tried to soften his expression when his eyes hit hers.**

**"We had the most intimate and beautiful time alone together down on Naboo. I became your wife and you are my husband. I want to savor that feeling with you for the rest of the day, no matter what is happening. I realize that this is a potentially serious situation, but try to live in this feeling with me for just another few moments?" she said, her hazel eyes looking right into his eyes with such pleading that Kylo could hardly contain the warmth that filled his soul for her as he gazed down at her.**

****

**All he had to do was look at her and he felt himself calm from the anger he had felt rising in him about a potential threat coming from the Unknown Regions.**

**Kylo's mouth twitched, as if he wanted to smile down at her, but he kept a straight face since they were surrounded by troopers and officers, but Rey could see the smile in his eyes as he listened to her.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "you have my heart and always will. I don't want to lose the feeling of the moment either, but this could be serious and require our immediate attention." he said.**

**Rey knew Kylo was snapping back into 'command' the minute he boarded the shuttle, especially after receiving this news from General Pryde.**

**Rey smiled slightly and said, "I understand, I really do. I just didn't want these moments to end so quickly and have the reality of the galaxy thrown at us again so quickly," she paused, then said, "Of course, I understand."**

**Kylo privately took her hand into his and gave her a soft look, appreciating what she had just said.**

**The shuttle made it's final approach to the hangar bay and landed safely on the Finalizer.**

****

**The ramp lowered and as soon as Kylo and Rey disembarked, the entire hangar bay was lined with troopers and officers to greet them.**

**Kylo held Rey's hand as they made their way through the hangar bay and were followed by General Pryde as they walked through the corridors to the bridge.**

**Once they arrived on the bridge, the intelligence officers were already waiting there to give Kylo their briefing.**

****

**The officers stood at attention as Kylo and Rey walked onto the bridge.**

**Kylo walked right over to them and said, "I want a report about what you intercepted last night from the Unknown Regions." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir," one officer said, "We have an origin for the message and that it was transmitted from the Unknown Regions, but we have not yet been able to decipher it. It seems to be encrypted with a military code, Sir."**

**Kylo nodded, then said, "First Order codes are scrambled each day and night cycle to incorporate new codes for security. Are you _positive_ it isn't a _new_ First Order code that you haven't updated in our communications systems yet? We do have destroyers deployed near the Unknown Regions." Kylo said.**

**"No, Sir," the officer began, "It is not our code. We have made sure our systems are up-to-date. It is not First Order code."**

**"I see." Kylo said, then he looked over at General Pryde and said, "I want five of our highly armed destroyers deployed to the outskirts of the Unknown Regions _now_. I want our intelligence officers posted there at listening posts and I want information on this. I want this code broken!" he ordered sternly.**

**He paced for a second, then said, "As soon as the destroyers are in place and our intelligence officers are on their posts, I want word immediately. No _delays_ , General." he said, peering at General Pryde.**

****

**General Pryde put his hands behind his back and said, "Yes, Sir. No delays. I will inform you immediately, day or night when we have our destroyers in place and if there is any word from out intelligence informants."**

**Rey could see Kylo was tense and she just listened to what was going on. Kylo looked over at Rey and saw her waiting off to the side and spoke to her softly, and rather privately, saying, "My mother is still taking care of Ami in our quarters, I believe. Let's get off the bridge for now and see Ami."**

**She gave Kylo a weak smile and said, "That sounds good."**

**Kylo extended his hand to her and Rey took his hand, but before they left, Kylo turned and spoke to General Pryde once more, saying, "Rey and I will be in our quarters with our daughter. But, I still want to be notified when our destroyers are in place."**

**General Pryde nodded, "Yes, Sir."**

**Kylo and Rey walked off the bridge and headed straight for the turbo lift. When they walked into the turbo lift, Kylo pulled Rey close into his arms and held her.**

**"Rey, I'm sorry about all of this. I never intended to have to come back from our wedding and deal with this."**

****

**"It's alright," Rey said, putting her hand to the side of his face, "It's not like you planned this. It's part of governing the galaxy. We just never know what may happen," she said, lifting herself up on her tip toes to kiss him, then she continued, "Let's just focus on seeing Ami and your mother. It will take several hours for the destroyers to get into place and the listening posts to be opened."**

**Kylo leaned down and put his lips on Rey's and pulled her close for a few seconds, and in a low voice, said, "You're right."**

**The turbo lift doors opened and they quickly made it to their quarters and as soon as they walked inside, Leia was there sleeping on a lounge with Ami.**

**Rey's eyes lit up when she saw this sight.**

**Kylo's eyebrows lifted and he looked at Rey surprised.**

**Rey whispered to Kylo, "Look..., they're both asleep. Such a sweet sight."**

**Kylo took off his gloves and laid them on the table and quietly walked with Rey across the room and took a seat, careful not to wake his mother or Ami.**

**Rey sat next to Kylo and as she did, Leia stirred awake and looked over at Rey and her son sitting across from her.**

**"You two are back..." she said sleepily.**

**"You two were quite a sight, Leia...." Rey whispered, smiling.**

**Leia smiled, and then looked down at Ami sleeping on her chest, then said, "She's been such a good baby. She's been sleeping for the past couple of hours."**

**Leia stood up and walked Ami over to her crib and laid her down and then took a seat across from Kylo and Rey.**

**"So," Leia began, "how was your time alone?"**

**Rey looked up at Kylo immediately and then back at Leia and said, "Well, ummm, our time alone was wonderful, beautiful actually, but no sooner we returned to the ship, Ben and I received word that there could be trouble in the Unknown Regions." Rey answered.**

**Leia looked concerned about it and said, "Trouble from the Unknown Regions?" she paused, then stood up and paced the floor for a moment, then said, "what kind of trouble?"**

**Kylo answered his mother, saying, "I received word from General Pryde that my intelligence officers have intercepted an encrypted message from there. I'm sending five destroyers to the outskirts of the Unknown Regions as we speak. Once they are in place with our intelligence posts up and running, I told him to inform me immediately." he said.**

**Leia nodded, then said, "Hmm....I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I think I may have an idea of what may be coming from the Unknown Regions."**

**Kylo stood up from his chair and said, "Yes?"**

**Leia nodded, "Don't hold me to this, because we don't have intelligence yet, but I have heard rumors that the Sith Eternal Fleet could be building forces. I thought it may just be a rumor and I certainly wasn't sure where they'd be building any forces because the Resistance would have known about it also, but what if the rumors are true and the Sith Eternal is building forces there, out of the sight of the First Order's knowledge?" Leia suggested.**

**Kylo paced the room for a moment, then said, "If that could be true, who would be leading them? Who would be commanding this effort?"**

**Leia dipped her head for a moment and said, "That information I am not certain of."**

**Rey's eyebrows lifted in surprise.**

**"Well, if the Sith Eternal Fleet is rising, it would make sense that it was a military signal that was intercepted." Rey suggested.**

**Kylo replied, "Once my destroyers are in place and I find out who is leading the Sith Eternal Fleet, I will confront it with the full force of the First Order's military might."**

**Leia noticed Kylo's demeanor and said, "Son, let's wait to see what your intelligence officers come up with," she said pausing to put her hand on his arm, then continued, "I just want to let you know that if you need my help, I will join my forces with yours."**

**Kylo gave his mother a surprised look.**

**Leia continued, "Ben, I want to help. I have plenty of fighters and pilots and well trained soldiers of my own. Perhaps nothing will come of this entire situation and it's nothing to be worried about, but _if_ there _is_ a threat, let me know."**

**Kylo gave his mother a serious nod then said, "Alright, mother."**

**Leia kissed her son's cheek, then said, "I will leave now and give you two some time alone."**

**"Thank you, Leia, for all you did for us." Rey said.**

**"I love that little girl," Leia began, "anytime you need me to be with her, you let me know. Good night."**

**Leia left with an escort of troopers and they took her to the hangar bay.**

**Once Rey and Kylo were left alone, Kylo took his cape off and put it with his gloves. Suddenly, Ami began to cry and Kylo walked over to where her crib was and picked her up and carried her in his arms around the room, saying, "Rey, you go ahead and get unpacked and enjoy a hot shower or something. I will hold Ami for a while."**

**Rey walked over to Kylo as he was holding Ami and she kissed him, saying, "Ami is probably hungry."**

**Kylo looked down at Ami's face and smiled, saying, "seeing her face will take my mind off of all of this for now. You go ahead and get in the Fresher. I will feed her."**

**Rey kissed Kylo once more then grabbed her robe and headed for the Fresher.**

**Kylo prepared a bottle for Ami and sat with her in front of a large window looking out at the stars while he fed her.**

*****************************

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo's intelligence officers find out WHO is sending the encrypted messages and inform him about it. Rey will deal with some old friends from the Resistance once Leia offers her help with the Unknown Regions.


	45. Cryptic Message From Palpatine is Deciphered and Kylo Goes to Mustafar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds out that Emperor Palpatine is the one who sent the galaxy wide message threatening to take over the galaxy.

****

**Chapter 45: Cryptic Message From Palpatine is Deciphered and Kylo Goes to Mustafar!**

**Kylo was in a deep sleep and his mind would not rest. He dreamt of seeing Rey being tortured by Snoke. The pain he felt when Snoke threw Rey into the air, averting his eyes at the sight of her, and then the absolute hatred and anger that filled him against Snoke consumed him.**

**He kept seeing the event in his dream playing out over and over again. He himself knew what Snoke's emotional abuse had felt like for years and seeing Rey the subject of his old master's torture against the woman he was falling in love with pushed him over the limit of what he was willing to tolerate anymore.**

**Right then and there he had determined to _end Snoke,_ free _himself_ and offer his hand to Rey. Enough was _enough, his limit was reached,_.....he would not let anything or anyone harm Rey ever again.**

****

**Snoke was taunting them both, boasting of not being able to be beaten or betrayed. Kylo's rage against Snoke had come full force.**

**Then, he woke abruptly from his dream, sitting up suddenly, taking deep breaths. He saw Rey and Ami still fast asleep next to him in bed. He looked them over and took a sigh of relief. He was wondering why he would be dreaming of this? What caused these memories while he slept? Was it the Force?**

**Within seconds, the COMM sounded from the other room and Kylo quickly got out of bed to answer it. He was hoping to have some answers about the encrypted message from the Unknown Regions.**

**Kylo activated the COMM and heard General Pryde's voice, "Supreme Leader, I hate to disturb you, Sir, but you asked to be notified day or night if we had updates on the encrypted message from the Unknown Regions."**

**"Yes, General," Kylo began, "go ahead."**

**"Sir, if you can come to the bridge, there's something I think you should hear for yourself." General Pryde said, then continued, "It's urgent."**

**"I'm on my way." Kylo answered, then closed the COMM.**

**It was the middle of the night cycle and he didn't want to wake Rey or accidentally wake Ami, so he got dressed in his uniform and made his way to the bridge.**

*******************************

**Kylo walked to the bridge as briskly and with determined purpose. People watched him as he walked through the corridors and moved out of his way, noticing the mood he was in.**

****

**He made his way onto the bridge and noticed General Pryde listening to a transmission at a communications console. General Pryde looked up and saw Kylo walk onto the bridge and said, "Supreme Leader. We have a transmission I believe you need to hear, Sir. Our intelligence officers managed to break the encryption in record time."**

**Kylo nodded firmly and then made his way over to the console and listened intently.**

**General Pryde gave Kylo a wary expression as he played the transmission.**

**Kylo had his mask on and so General Pryde was not able to see Kylo's expression, but could pretty much decipher it just by his body language.**

**Emperor Palpatine's voice could be heard loud and clear on a repeating message that said, " _At last the work of generations is complete. The great error is corrected. The day of victory is at hand. The day of revenge. The day of the Sith._ "**

**Kylo stiffened immediately and said, "Play it again." he ordered.**

**General Pryde nodded, "Yes, Sir." and played it once more for Kylo to hear.**

**" _At last the work of generations is complete. The great error is corrected. The day of victory is at hand. The day of revenge. The day of the Sith._ "**

**Kylo stood still for a moment and General Pryde could feel the tension rising.**

**Kylo took a deep breath and said, "Do we have exact location of this signal?"**

**"Yes, Sir," General Pryde answered, "it is coming from Exegol, the hidden planet of the Sith."**

**Kylo continued, "I will be leaving shortly to go to Mustafar," he began, then ordered, "You are to ready my TIE Whisper at once."**

**"Sir," General Pryde began, "who is the message from? I don't recognize the voice."**

**Kylo responded firmly, "It's a voice from a person I thought was killed by my grandfather, Vader. It's Emperor Palpatine."**

**General Pryde was shocked, "I see, Sir., but how??"**

**"I plan to find out how he is alive and confront him in person. He will _not_ rule this galaxy!!" Kylo said loudly.**

**"Sir," General Pryde started, "will you be going alone? Immediately?" he asked.**

**Kylo pointed his finger at General Pryde saying, "I'm leaving as soon as I speak to Rey and make sure my daughter is safe. I want my TIE Whisper fueled and fully armored! I'm leaving within the next few hours for Mustafar."**

****

**General Pryde nodded in obedience, "Yes, Supreme Leader, right away."**

**Kylo nodded his head back to General Pryde and said, "You've done well." and then made his way off the bridge and straight to his quarters to alert Rey of the situation.**

*********************************

**Rey was awake and noticed that Kylo was gone. She noticed Ami was still sleeping and left the bedroom quietly. As soon as she walked into the next room, Kylo came in and removed his mask and gloves, laying them on the table.**

**Rey noticed his distress immediately.**

**"Ben? You look upset. What's wrong?" she asked.**

**Kylo took a deep breath and walked over to Rey, putting both hands on her arms and said, "I just came from the bridge. Our forces have managed to decrypt the message from the Unknown Regions. It's coming from the former leader of the Empire, Emperor Palpatine," Kylo paused, then said, "he's released a message that the Sith are rising to power to rule the galaxy. I need to get to Mustafar now. I'm having my TIE Whisper fueled as we speak." he said, huffing angrily.**

**Rey was confused and said, "Wait, ummm, Mustafar? What's on Mustafar?"**

**"My grandfather's castle is still standing on Mustafar and there is an artifact there that will guide me to find the hidden planet of Exegol in the Unknown Regions. It's the Sith home planet." Kylo answered quickly.**

**"Alright, but what is this about Emperor Palpatine? Your mother mentioned him to me when I first met her and she gave me a small history of the galaxy and when Palpatine ruled, but how is he back? Didn't your grandfather kill him?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo nodded, "I thought my grandfather killed him. He _did_ kill him. How Palpatine is returned is something I do _not_ understand, but I intend to find him and _end_ him!" Kylo said firmly.**

**Rey's eyes went wider, "The Force gave you and I visions of this..." she said, trailing off in thought.**

**Kylo nodded, "I believe so too, Rey. Those visions were of this very situation."**

**Rey sat down in a chair utterly shocked.**

**"Rey," Kylo said, kneeling next to her, "I have to go. I don't want to leave you here, but if you are commanding the Finalizer while I'm gone and I know Ami is in your hands, I will feel better about this."**

****

**Rey nodded and said, "I understand. I will be here and make the sure operations on the Finalizer go normally and make sure Ami is in my constant care."**

**"I'm going to Mustafar to find the Wayfinder and then I will leave from there straight to Exegol." Kylo said, hoping Rey would not object.**

**"You're going alone?" Rey asked, not entirely happy about that.**

**Kylo dipped his head for a moment, then said, "I'm going alone. I want you and Ami safe."**

**Rey stood up and said, "Ben, you need back up. You don't know what you could be walking into. I could come with you and we face him together." she insisted.**

**Kylo stood up and pulled Rey into his chest and said, "Ordinarily I would welcome that, Rey, but we have a child now. If something goes wrong and both of us are injured or if something happens to either of us, Ami would be without a mother or father."**

**Rey pushed back away from him for a moment and nodded quietly. Then she continued, "At least take some kind of back up? I insist on it. Can't you take your Knights with you?" she asked.**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I guess I can bring my Knights along," he paused, stroked Rey's arms and said, "Rey, I will leave you in command of the Finalizer. My officers and troopers will obey you as they would me. You are Empress now and they all know this. Also, if I know Ami has her mother here, it will ease my mind." Kylo said.**

**Rey felt a bit of internal frustration. She knew Ami came first, but she truly wanted to be by Kylo's side through this. She was torn. Kylo could sense her torn feelings through their Bond.**

**"Rey," he began, "I know you want to be with me but..." he stopped, paused, then said, "I had a dream last night about how Snoke tortured you. He nearly killed you that day. I could have lost you. I killed him to save your life. I am worried about losing you and if that happened, Ami would be without a mother."**

**Rey took a deep sigh, then said, "I understand that, but what about _you_? If something happens to you, she will be without her father!"**

**"Rey, if something goes wrong, I'd rather Ami have her mother," he said, hesitating, "it's not that I would want her to be without me, but she needs her mother. If I don't go and confront this situation and the Sith rise to power, the First Order could be at war soon and I need to see what I'm up against."**

**Rey was calming down and realizing that she didn't want to leave Ami behind. She nodded and said, "I will stay here with Ami. She needs me far more than this situation."**

**Kylo closed his eyes with a sigh and said, "I wish it were simpler, Rey, but it isn't. We're parents now and have to think of Ami," he paused, then said, "Look, I'll make you a promise. If I feel that my Knights and I need more backup, I will call for you. You could have my mother come stay with Ami and then you could join me."**

**Rey nodded, seemingly satisfied and happy with that.**

**"I can agree to that, I'm a mother first. _But.....,"_ she said pointing to Kylo _,_ "you _have to_ promise me that if you are struggling, you will contact me. I will come fight alongside you." Rey said firmly.**

****

**"I will, Rey, I promise." Kylo answered softly, "this trip I'm taking may be nothing more than a scouting mission on my part."**

**Rey realized that dividing themselves between being parents and dealing with the galaxy would prove to be an interesting challenge for both of them.**

**Rey sighed, then continued, "So, you say your officers will obey me as they do you while you're gone?"**

**Kylo nodded firmly, "Yes, they will. If any of them give you difficulty, confine them to a detention cell and I will deal with them when I return!" he paused, then continued, "General Pryde knows you are the one in command when I'm gone. He will make sure all the officers and troopers obey your commands as well."**

**Rey nodded sadly, taking hold of Kylo's arm, and said, "So, this is good bye for now?"**

****

**Kylo pulled Rey gently into his embrace and kissed her. His lips stayed on hers for the longest time and he whispered in her ear, saying, "Rey, just think on our wedding day and all the times we made love while we were on Naboo. Just focus on that," he said, stroking her face, then said, "I will connect with you through our Bond too."**

**Rey looked up at him with the first smile she was able to muster during this entire conversation and said, "I will think of every second you and I made love, the way you felt inside me...."**

**Kylo pulled her into his arms and kissed her on her forehead and said, "Yes, keep that thought because before you know it, we'll be feeling each other like that again very soon...," he paused, then said, "Let me go see Ami before I go."**

**Rey took Kylo's hand and they walked together into the bedroom to see Ami.**

**Ami was sleeping soundly and Kylo leaned down to kiss her cheek. He stroked his daughter's face gently and his lip quivered as he looked at her.**

**He spoke to Ami, whispering softly, "Your father will be home soon, Ami. I will make sure Palpatine does not rule the galaxy or threaten my family."**

**Kylo kissed Ami's cheek once more and Rey had a tear running down her cheek as she watched this.**

**Kylo took Rey's hand and led her out of their bedroom and said, "My mother offered her help anytime it was needed. Don't hesitate to contact her, Rey. If you need a listening ear or support in anyway, she will be here for you too."**

**Rey put her arms on Kylo's shoulders and rubbed gently saying, "I will," she paused, then said, "I will contact her anyway and let her know what's going on."**

**Kylo leaned down to kiss her passionately, not wanting to let her go.**

**He pulled back and took hold of her and said, "I _will_ be back, Rey." **

****

**Rey nodded, and another tear escaped her eyes. Kylo pressed his lips to hers once more and then he grabbed his cape and mask and hitched his light saber to his side and left.**

**As soon as Kylo left for the hangar bay to board his TIE Whisper, Rey made her way to the COMM in their quarters. She wanted to contact Leia about the situation.**

********************************

**Kylo rounded up Vicrul and Ap'Lek and took them with him. He had these two Knights with him to keep his promise to Rey that he would take back up just in case it was needed. The Knights flew regular TIE fighters beside Kylo's Whisper.**

**Kylo boarded his TIE Whisper and he and his Knights jumped to light speed, on their way to Mustafar!**

****

********************************

**Rey was able to contact Leia on the COMM and explained to Leia the entire situation!**

**"Rey," Leia began, "I will come to the Finalizer and we can discuss all of this in person," she paused, then said, "would it be alright for me to bring some friends along to see Ami while I'm there with you? Rose and Poe are interested in seeing her."**

**Rey smiled while sitting at the COMM, saying, "Sure. I would welcome the company right now."**

**Leia continued, "I'm glad that Ben is going to look into this. I wasn't sure if the rumors about the Sith Eternal were true, but apparently they are. I'll board my transport and be in the hangar bay soon. Please alert General Pryde that I'm going to need clearance to land?"**

**"Yes," Rey began, "I will alert the bridge to allow you access." Rey said.**

************************************

****

**Kylo would be landing on Mustafar soon and engage the Alazmec species soon after landing in order to have access to the Wayfinder he so badly needed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Leia boards the Finalizer to spend time with Rey while Kylo is gone and brings Rose and Poe with her. Poe and Rose join Leia in order to see Ami but Rey will have to explain a few things to Poe and Rose about her marriage to Kylo! She will defend her love for him to them and stand by her decisions.
> 
> Meanwhile, Kylo obtains the Wayfinder and heads to Exegol to confront Palpatine!


	46. Kylo Confronts Palpatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo confronts Palpatine with two of his Knights. Palpatine makes a threat that consumes Kylo even more to end Palpatine and the Sith.
> 
> Rey entertains Poe, Rose and Leia on board the Finalizer.

****

**Chapter 46: Kylo Confronts Palpatine**

**Kylo found the Wayfinder Holocron and held it in his hand and examined it. His emotions were feral and his goal to find and deal with Palpatine face to face was a hunger brewing within him.**

**He would stop the Sith from rising to power and ruling the galaxy. He had told Rey back in Snoke's throne room that it was time for old things to die, including the Sith, and he meant it.**

****

**Kylo was joined on the battlefield, near his grandfather's castle, by Ap'Lek and Vicrul.**

**"Master Kylo," Vicrul began, "is this what you were searching for?" he asked.**

**Kylo nodded, still out of breath, "Yes." he grunted, gritting his jaw slightly, "this is it. We're leaving for Exegol now. Follow me."**

****

*******************************

**Back on the Finalizer, Rey had called for Jared and Ralyn to come and sit with Ami so she could meet Leia, Poe and Rose in the hangar bay and escort them back to she and Kylo's quarters.**

**As Rey walked into the hangar bay, a First Order officer greeted her.**

**"Empress," the officer began, bowing to her slightly, "I just gave clearance for the Falcon to land." he began, "would you like us to search the vessel when it arrives?"**

**Rey shook her head, "No. I realize it's standard procedure to do so, but this vessel was personally invited by me to be here today. Search is not necessary." she ordered.**

**"As you wish, Empress." the officer said, then slowly backed away as the Falcon made it's final landing into the hangar bay.**

**Rey took a few steps forward as the Falcon landed, waving her arm for several storm troopers to stand back.**

****

**Rey walked up the ramp of the Falcon to greet Poe, Rose and Leia.**

**She walked into the cockpit and a huge smile broke out between she and her friends.**

**"Rey!" Rose said, excitedly, moving quickly to hug her.**

**Poe stood in the cockpit with his hands on his hips, smiling at Rey, obviously happy to see her as well.**

**Leia was observing all of this and it reminded her of all the times they had together in the past.**

**Rey gave a nod and big smile and then she walked over to Leia and said, "I think I know why you don't have Finn here." she remarked quietly, under her breath.**

**Leia rolled her eyes briefly, then said, "Yes, Finn made it clear to me that he had feelings for you. It was becoming obvious the last time he was here."**

**Rey nodded and dipped her head down a for a second, "Yes, Ben saw it too. He knew I didn't catch on right away to Finn's attraction to me," she hesitated, then said, "I'm glad you used your better judgement and didn't allow him to join you in coming here today. I will always consider Finn a friend, but nothing more." Rey answered.**

**Poe and Rose overheard Rey's remark about Finn and then Rose spoke up, "Rey, sorry," she began, "I couldn't help but overhear you. Finn is attracted to you? I was wondering why he didn't join us today." she said, looking surprised.**

**Leia stepped in and said, "When I found my son in this cockpit a few weeks ago about to challenge Finn, I had to put a stop to it and told Finn he was not allowed to accompany us. None of us needed more of that particular stress right now."**

**Rose nodded her head, lifting an eyebrow, "Wow."**

**Poe stepped in and said, "Rey, you're looking good. The First Order's treating you well!" he joked.**

****

**Rey nodded with a smile, "Yes, they are. This is my home now, with Ben."**

**Poe's expression became a bit more serious and he said, "I may not understand your choices entirely, but if you are happy, then I am happy for you, Rey." Poe answered.**

**"Believe me, Poe, I'm happier than I've ever been," Rey began, "Let's head to mine and Ben's quarters so you can meet my daughter and we can discuss all of this in more detail, okay?" she suggested.**

**Poe nodded with a smile, "Lead the way."**

**As they walked out into the hangar bay, Rose spoke again, saying, "So, I hear from Leia that you're 'Empress' now of the First Order?"  
**

**Rey turned to look at Rose as they walked, "Yes. When Ben and I married it became my official title."**

**Rose gave Rey a pat on the arm, saying, "Whew, impressive."**

**Poe looked around nervously at all the storm troopers standing around the hangar bay as they walked and he joked, "So, none of these troopers are going to shorten our day by taking us out right now?"**

**Rey chuckled, "No, Poe. They know we have a peace treaty with you. I ordered them to leave the ship alone once it landed too."**

**Poe nodded, "Uh, huh..., I'm still keepin' an eye on them all," he paused, then said, "and, where is Ren right now? I don't see him here."  
**

**Rey led them into a turbo lift and once the doors were shut, she said, "He is on a mission to Mustafar. You don't have to worry about running into him right now, if that's what you're concerned about." Rey replied, punching the buttons to take them to the level where she and Kylo's quarters were.**

**"So," Rose began, "you are truly happy, Rey? Ummm, Kylo Ren is treating you well?"**

**Rey chuckled a bit and said, "Treating me well? Rose, he and I are married. We have a child together. I'm not here against my will, and yes, he is treating me well."**

**Rose took a deep breath, then said, "I know, I know... sorry."**

**Leia stepped in and said, "I know you both find it difficult to believe, but my son loves Rey as he loves himself. If Rey was not happy she would not be here."**

**Rose nodded and then the turbo lift doors opened.**

**"Come on," Rey said, "let's have you meet Ami. She's our daughter."**

**Rey led the way to she and Kylo's quarters and as she did, she ordered that several troopers stand guard outside the door.**

**She motioned for two troopers who were standing out in the corridor to come over to her. Poe watched Rey's interactions with the troopers with a sense of awe.**

**"I want you both to stand guard outside this door. I'm entertaining three guests right now and don't want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency." she ordered.**

**"Yes, Empress," the two troopers responded as each took a position on either side of the door.**

**Poe lifted an eyebrow and whispered to Rose, "She's got them obeying her like it's nothing. I'm impressed."**

**Rose chuckled and then they all followed Rey into she and Kylo's quarters.**

**Once they walked inside and the doors were closed, Rose and Poe noticed that two first Order officers were with Ami.**

**Rey walked over to Jared and Ralyn and said, "Let me introduce you to Jared and Ralyn. These officers help me with Ami when I'm busy."**

**Both Jared and Ralyn nodded to Rey, then to Leia, Rose and Poe and handed Ami right into Rey's arms.**

**"This is Ami, our daughter." Rey said, a prideful smile came over her face as she showed Ami to her friends.**

**Rose opened her arms and said, "Oh....Rey.....," she paused, taking Ami into her arms, "she's absolutely beautiful!"**

**Poe stood mesmerized by it all and gave Rey a huge smile.**

**"So, you and Ren....," he paused, "had a kid together..., wow," he paused again, shaking his head, "she is beautiful, Rey."**

**Rose walked with Ami in her arms for a while and then handed her to Poe.**

**Poe held Ami for a few seconds, but quickly became uncomfortable, handing Ami back to Rey and said, "If Ren saw me holding his daughter, he'd probably kill me!" he joked.**

**Rey laughed, "No, he wouldn't. Relax, Poe."**

**"Well," he joked, "I don't want to drop her or something and then end up on his bad side again!"**

**Rey shook her head, smiling again, and then turned to Jared and Ralyn, saying, "I've got things from here. You two can leave now. Thank you for helping with Ami."**

**Jared and Ralyn nodded and said, "You're welcome, Empress." and then headed for the door to leave.**

**Once they were gone, Rose spoke up and said, "These quarters are amazing!"**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow and responded, "Yes, when I first came here with Ben, I nearly fell over when I saw how many rooms are here and how large his quarters were."**

**Leia was sitting on a lounge, watching all three of them talk. She enjoyed seeing them like this once again.**

**"Rey," Poe continued, "you _really_ are happy with your choices? No regrets?"**

**Rey took a seat with Ami in her arms and Poe followed, sitting next to her.**

**"No, Poe, I have no regrets. The Force meant for Ben and I to be together and rule. Ben and I flow together so well and we compliment each other perfectly," Rey said, paused, then continued, "Ben is gentle with me and with Ami and I love him with all my heart."**

**Poe looked around the huge room again and said, "Ren lives in luxury, I see."**

**Rey smiled, "Well, he is the Supreme Leader, Poe."**

**Poe sat forward, putting his hands on his thighs as he spoke, and then continued, "So, does he actually do much or does he simply order others to do his bidding like Snoke used to do?"**

**Rey could tell Poe was actually being genuine, and she responded, "Ben is involved in most of everything. He insists on being with his forces when they go on military missions. He is not sitting in a throne room away from his people, like Snoke used to do."**

**Leia stepped in and said, "My son is on a mission right now. He is hopefully going to confront a serious situation in the Unknown Regions, as we speak."**

**"Yeah," Poe began, "I heard about the galaxy-wide-message being sent from the Unknown Regions. Any idea who it is?" he asked.**

**Rey nodded, "It's a very long story Poe, but we found out that the message came from the former Emperor of the Old Empire," she paused, then said, "It's Emperor Palpatine."**

**Poe's eyes shot wide and Rose said, "Palpatine? Didn't he die or something? Didn't Vader kill him?"**

**"My father killed him, yes," Leia began, "but apparently he's found a way to return to the Sith planet of Exegol. That's why my son is not here right now. He's gathering information first hand about this."**

**Poe and Rose just shook their heads in astonishment.**

********************************

****

**Kylo crept through the Sith Temple with his cross saber lit. Vicrul and Ap'Lek followed behind him.**

**He listened intently for any opposition that might be coming his way and kept moving forward.**

**Kylo was surprised that he had not met with any resistance as he and his Knights moved through the Sith Temple. He looked around carefully, narrowing his eyes, and saw what looked to be machinery of some kind.**

**He neared the machinery and saw what looked like clones of Snoke in fluid. He stood there for a moment, staring at the clones in the tanks, shaking his head, deep in thought. _***This is how Snoke came about? I used to bow my knee to him?***_ he thought to himself.**

**He moved on from there and after he, Vicrul and Ap'Lek took a few more steps forward, he heard Palpatine's voice crackle through the cold and dank air.**

**He was suddenly thrust back in his memory to the Force Vision he had of this place. He was seeing it playing out _now_.**

**Kylo stopped dead in his tracks as Palpatine's voice taunted him.**

**Palpatine continued speaking....**

****

**Kylo spoke immediately to Palpatine, saying, "I'm _not_ your boy," he paused, taking several more steps forward, then continued, "I bow to no one."**

**Palpatine continued, "For so long I have prepared this Final Order to rule the galaxy."**

**Kylo answered, "You'll die first."**

**"I've died before." Palpatine answered.**

**Kylo finally made his way, along with Vicrul and Ap'Lek into the throne room where Palpatine was.**

**Kylo pointed his saber directly at Palpatine and said, "I will finish what my grand father started. He killed you once. This time, I will end you and the Sith permanently," Kylo threatened.**

****

**Kylo kept his saber pointed at Palpatine and said, "I'm the only ruler this galaxy will have."**

**Palpatine laughed loudly and said, "The _only_ ruler? What about that scavenger girl?"**

**Kylo's expression turned to one of concern for Rey and he said, "What does she have to do with you?"**

**"That scavenger girl is not who you think she is." Palpatine answered.**

**"She is not a scavenger," Kylo began, speaking angrily through gritted teeth, "she is my wife and rules beside me as Empress."**

**Palpatine continued, "Your _wife_ now?" he paused, then continued, "you have no idea who she is or what her background _really_ is, _do_ you? She doesn't even know."**

**Kylo moved closer with his saber and held it at Palpatine's throat and said, "You will stay away from Rey and my...." and suddenly Kylo stopped himself from mentioning his daughter to Palpatine.**

**"and your????" Palpatine continued, "your what?"**

**Kylo kept his thoughts to himself, putting up a mental barrier between himself and Palaptine so he could not use the Force to see into his mind. He did not want Ami revealed to the Emperor.**

**Kylo continued to hold his saber at Palpatine's throat and did not answer Palpatine's question, but continued, "Why do you say I don't know who my own wife is?"**

**"Dear boy," Palpatine continued, "she doesn't even know who she _really is_ ," Palpatine taunted, then continued, "She is a Palpatine. She's my grand daughter and the rightful heir to my throne."**

**When Kylo heard this, he stepped back for a second, deep in thought, but still kept his saber pointing at Palpatine.**

**Palpatine continued, "The First Order will bow to the Final Order, _MY order_."**

**"The First Order will not surrender to you or your Sith Forces. You end here and now." Kylo said angrily.**

**Kylo raised his saber to strike Palpatine on the spot, when suddenly some Sith Eteneral officers stepped forward to defend Palpatine and fired on Kylo.**

**Kylo deflected the blaster fire coming at him from the Sith soldiers and then Ap'Lek and Vicrul stepped in front of him, helping to protect Kylo.**

**Palpatine continued, "My grand daughter will rule the galaxy as my replacement. She will lead the Sith to final victory."**

**Ap'Lek and Vicrul were still standing in a protective stance in front of Kylo.**

**Kylo continued, "My wife wants nothing to do with the Sith. She would never accept your offer. She and I rule together and that will not change so long as I am Supreme Leader."**

**"She is a Palpatine, my boy. It runs in her blood. Why not let _her_ make the decision," Palpatine paused, then continued, "unless...." he paused, then said, "wait, you were hiding something from me." Palpatine said, actually probing Kylo's mind now.**

**Kylo had lowered his mental defenses for a few seconds due to this revelation regarding Rey and Palpatine was able to detect Ami, his daughter, in Kylo's mind.**

**"Your thoughts give you away," Palpatine continued, "You have a daughter."**

**Kylo became enraged and charged toward Palpatine with all his might, aiming his light saber at his chest.**

****

**Before Kylo could get any closer to Palpatine, several Sith soldiers stepped in front of him, shielding him from Kylo. Palpatine laughed and his cackle filled the throne room. Ap'Lek and Victrul stood beside Kylo in a fighting stance.**

**Palpatine raised his arm and shielded himself against Kylo's saber, that was only an inch in front of him.**

**"My boy," Palpatine continued, "we do not have to be enemies. I can make you and my grand daughter a part of the Final Order," he paused, then said, "you and these two men with you are greatly out numbered. I suggest you rethink your strategy."**

**"I already told you, I'm _not_ your boy and I do not surrender to _you or anyone else_. I rule this galaxy." Kylo said, through gritted teeth, then continued, "your grand daughter and I rule with the Light _and_ the Dark. We bring balance to government. The days of the Sith and the Jedi are over. Continual imbalance between both sides is now obsolete. I will not allow the Sith to rise to power in this galaxy," he said, seething with anger, then continued, "I will bring the full power of the First Order against you!" Kylo threatened.**

**"What about that daughter of yours?" Palpatine taunted, "your thoughts betrayed her to me."**

**Kylo's anger was rising to a boiling point and yet he knew that he did not have enough forces with him to conquer Palpatine today, but he would return at a later date to do so.**

**"You will have nothing to do with my daughter! You or your Sith fleet come anywhere near my daughter and I can assure you..." Kylo began, but Palpatine cut him off.**

**"You will do what?" Palpatine continued, "Your forces are no match for the Final Order Sith fleet. Your daughter is Force sensitive. She will grow up to become as powerful as her mother and you. If my grand daughter will not join me, then perhaps one day your daughter will." he threatened.**

**Kylo seethed with anger. It took everything he had not to charge full force again toward Palpatine, but he was out numbered today and he knew it. If he tried to advance on Palpatine again, in this moment, he would surely die, leaving Ami and Rey without him.**

**He took a few deep breaths, still keeping his saber lit, then said, "This is not over. I will hunt you down on another day and finish this."**

**Kylo paused for a moment, then continued, "My forces are far greater than you know. The First Order is the military might of this galaxy."**

**Before Palpatine could answer, the Force suddenly connected he and Rey in a Force Bond!**

**Kylo saw Rey, through their Bond, standing to his right hand side. Palpatine could not see her standing there, only Kylo could. Rey saw Kylo standing there with his saber out in front of him. He was in an attack position and Rey's heart jumped in her chest at the sight of it. _**** I knew it, he's facing trouble***_ Rey thought to herself.**

**Kylo made eye contact with Rey for an instant, nodding 'no' to her.**

****

**Rey stood to her feet. She was still in their quarters on board the Finalizer, speaking with Leia, Rose an Poe when the Force connected them like this.**

**"Ben!" she yelled loudly.**

**Kylo continued to shake his head 'no' at her and didn't speak. He didn't want to give away to Palpatine that he and Rey were a Dyad.**

**Rey stood quiet, waiting to see what would happen next.**

**Suddenly, the Force disconnected them and Rey watched as Kylo disappeared from view.**

**Palpatine looked over in the direction that Kylo was nodding, wondering what he was looking at. He dropped it though, believing Kylo was merely nodding to his two Knights that were with him.**

**"Go," Palpatine said, "go back and tell my grand daughter about my offer. I will let you out of here this once to inform her. If she refuses my offer, I will come after your daughter and groom her for this position. If you or the First Order comes back here without my grand daughter, we will defeat you swiftly." he threatened.**

**Kylo lowered his saber and said, "I don't back down from a challenge. The First Order will not stand by and watch the Sith rule the galaxy again." Kylo raised his saber at Palpatine once more, pointing directly at him, and said, "Consider yourself warned. We are equally matched and my forces are far greater than you realize. My grand father, Vader, ended you once and I plan to do it again!" he shouted loudly.**

**"Get out!" Palpatine growled, "Vader failed and so will you."**

**"We'll see..." Kylo said, taunting Palpatine in return.**

****

**Kylo's jaw gritted and he lowered his lit saber at his side and then motioned for he and his Knights to leave the throne room. Vicrul protected Kylo from behind and Ap'Lek walked in front.**

**He, Vicrul and Ap'Lek made their way to their ships once more and before Kylo boarded his TIE Whisper, he turned to his Knights and said, "This is not over. I will be needing all of you soon. I didn't have enough back up today, but next time I come here, this will end!" he said, then made his way into his TIE Whisper.**

**********************************

**Leia watched as Rey sat on the lounge in utter shock.**

**Rey spoke up, saying, "I knew it. Ben was in trouble. The Force connected us just now and he had his saber drawn out in front of him at someone."**

**Leia stood to her feet, while Poe and Rose looked at one another.**

**Rey walked over to Ami and picked her up into her arms protectively.**

**Leia spoke up, saying, "Rey, did he look injured or in actual trouble?"**

**"He looked angry. He looked as if he was about to run someone through with his saber." Rey responded, "I should have been there."**

**"Rey," Leia began, "Ben promised you that if he needed you there, he would send for you."**

**Rey nodded, "He saw me standing there during our Bond connection and he kept shaking his head 'no' at me."**

**Leia sighed, "He apparently has it under control then."**

**Rey took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then opened them again saying, "Leia, Poe, Rose.... we may need your help with whatever may happen next. Are you willing to help if we need it?"**

**Poe smirked, "I have no real liking for Ren, but I certainly don't want Palaptine or the Sith to rule, so count me in." he said, putting his hands to his waist.**

**Rose nodded, "I think I speak for all of the Resistance when I say we'll help if needed."**

**Leia was glad to see this and said, "Yes, Rey, I offered my son my own forces if he needed it. I can't see why the Resistance and the First Order can't join together to dismantle this threat."**

************************************

**Kylo flew at light speed back toward the Finalizer. He was surprised that he was not being followed by any Sith loyalists. He ran continual scans though to detect any other vessels or if he was being followed.**

**Kylo's anger rose to a breaking point just thinking about Palpatine's threats toward his daughter. If _anything_ fueled his rage and determination to completely destroy Palpatine and the Sith, _this was it_!**


	47. Kylo Declares War on the Sith Eternal and Palpatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SHORT CHAPTER): Kylo and Rey declare war on the Sith Eternal and Palpatine.
> 
> Leia joins Kylo and Rey in a meeting to get the inside facts of what happened on Exegol. Poe and Rose stay on board the Finalizer as well to hear what the plans are. Poe attempts to make peace with Kylo while he is there as well.

****

**Chapter 47: Kylo Declares War on the Sith Eternal and Palpatine**

**Rey was waiting in the hangar bay for Kylo to return. The Falcon was still in the hangar. Leia, Poe and Rose had not left yet. Leia wanted to be there to see Ben when he returned from Exegol and speak with him about what happened in person.**

**Kylo's TIE Whisper flew into the hangar bay and Poe and Rose noticed Rey's intense emotions and how her entire face lit up when Kylo landed safely.**

**He disembarked from his ship and Rey ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.**

**Poe and Rose looked at one another and Rose said, "Wow, look at that," she said, pausing, looking over at Poe again, "they really _are_ in love..." **

**Poe's eyebrow lifted and he said, "Yeah, for two people who started off as bitter enemies, I never thought I'd see such a sight," he said, crossing his arms, watching them, "Rey _does_ seem happy."**

**Leia overheard Rose and Poe speaking to one another and she said, "It's a wonderful thing. I suspected Rey was falling in love with my son and meeting up with him privately for a while when she was still living on Ajan Kloss with us. It was harder and harder for her to hide it."**

**Rose tilted her head, watching Rey and Kylo embrace, and she continued, "I can imagine how difficult it was for Rey to keep her love for him a secret while she was still with us. She probably felt we would consider her a traitor or something."**

**Leia nodded, "Yes, she did. She carried it with her for a while. When she and I finally talked, I encouraged her to join my son and help him bring about the changes the galaxy needs."**

**Poe looked over at Leia right away and said, "You did? You encouraged her to join him?"**

**Leia lifted her eyebrow, "Yes..., I did. I saw the Force was at work in both of them," she said, looking back at Rey and her son, then continued, "my son is already making decisions to grant the Outer Rim and the Core worlds more freedoms and Rey has been a big influence in those decisions."**

**Poe's eyes widened yet again and he said, "Hmmm, is that right? I'm impressed."**

**Rey and Kylo walked over to where Leia, Rose and Poe were standing.**

**Kylo locked eyes with Poe right away. Poe nodded uncomfortably to Kylo, but said nothing. Poe's expression was not hostile, but it wasn't comfortable either.**

****

**Poe then walked up to Kylo and put his hands on his waist, composing himself and said, "I met your daughter this morning. Rey introduced us to her. Accept my congratulations. She's beautiful," then he cleared his throat real quick and looked at Rey and said, "you and Rey seem very happy."**

**Poe was trying his best to make peace with Kylo. He still remembered the day Kylo had him in an interrogation chair on Star Killer base and it was the dominating thought on his mind.**

**Rey looked up at Kylo, waiting for his response and hoped he would respond calmly to Poe's attempt to make peace with him. Rey knew Kylo did not care for Poe nor did Poe care for Kylo!**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow, somewhat surprised and caught off guard by Poe's remark, giving him a curious look and said, "Thank you."**

****

**Poe nodded then stepped back where Rose was standing. Rose didn't say a word because she had no personal history with Kylo whatsoever.**

**Leia stepped forward and then said, "Do you have time to discuss with us what happened while you were on Exegol?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, let's get somewhere more private where we can talk. There are too many people here and I am not ready for certain information to get out yet. Follow me to my conference hall."**

**Kylo led them all out of the hangar bay through the corridors to the conference hall to share with them what had taken place.**

**Within minutes, they all took their seats in the conference hall and Kylo took a deep breath, saying, "To put it bluntly and directly, things did not go well. After I went to Mustafar, two of my Knights and I traveled to Exegol and met with Palpatine in person. Long story short, the First Order will be at war with the Sith Eternal soon."**

**Poe leaned back in his chair and said, "So, it's true. Palpatine is alive?"**

**Rey took Kylo's hand as they sat there and she said, "I saw you through our Bond connection. You looked like you were about to run someone through with your saber. Was that Palpatine you were aiming at?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes," he paused, "I came very close to ending his life right there on the spot, but I was out numbered and knew I would most likely not make it out alive without more backup. He was surrounded by Sith Eternal officers protecting him," he said, standing up from the table once more, pacing, then continued, his anger rising visibly to all in the room, "he threatened my daughter."**

**Rey stood up quickly and said, "He did what? How does he know we have a child?"**

**Kylo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I tried to block him from my mind for a while, but he was able to glean some information from my thoughts. It's a long story, but there's a reason my ability to block him faltered a bit. I'll have to share that with you in private, Rey, not here."  
**

**Rey sat down slowly, lifting an eyebrow, saying, "Alright....."**

**Kylo continued, "My grandfather, Vader, faced the Emperor and thought he destroyed him," he paused, then said, "I am declaring war on the Sith Eternal as of this day and I will end him this time, forever."**

**"How did he managed to return?" Leia said, looking extremely troubled.**

****

**Kylo looked at his mother and said, "I believe he arranged a new body for himself through a cloning process," Kylo began, "when I arrived on Exegol and entered the Sith temple complex, there was machinery there containing what looked like clones of Snoke himself. I believe Palpatine has done the same thing for himself. I intend to destroy the entire temple and the clone making process. This will never happen again." Kylo said firmly.**

**Poe and Rose were shocked and Poe said, "This is almost unbelievable."**

**Leia continued, "Ben, remember, I told you I would offer you the Resistance's help if you needed it," Leia stopped and looked at Poe and Rose.**

**Poe spoke up again and spoke to Kylo, saying, "Look, I know you and I are not exactly on the best of terms, but I do _not_ want the Sith or Palpatine to rule this galaxy anymore than _you_ do. I will join forces with the First Order to help you."**

**Kylo was again a bit surprised by Poe's remark and nodded in Poe's direction.**

**Leia continued, "I believe we can rally support from the Core Regions and the Outer Rim regions as well," she began, "you just made an agreement with them to give them more freedoms. Surely we could rally support from them against the Sith Eternal and Palpatine." Leia suggested. to Kylo.**

**Kylo sat down once again, putting his hands on the table and nodded silently to his mother's suggestion.**

**Without another word, Kylo activated the COMM and General Pryde answered, "Yes, Supreme Leader?"**

**"Please join me in the conference hall immediately. Bring our intelligence officers with you as well. There's an urgent matter that I need to discuss with you." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir." General Pryde answered.**

**Kylo closed the COMM and looked at his mother and Rey, saying, "I'm going after Palpatine. The First Order will spend the next few days preparing for war, starting today." he said firmly.**

**Leia nodded somberly and so did Rey. Poe took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair and said, "Better get the Resistance ready for this too."**

**Leia agreed, "Yes," she began, "Poe, alert our pilots and intelligence officers as well that we will begin training for war. We will join the First Order and help them in this cause against Palpatine." Leia ordered.**

**"I will call in the Outer Rim worlds or the Core Worlds if I feel we need it. We may not. The First Order has a vast navy of destroyers and more than enough ground troops for an invasion on Exegol. If your forces join ours, mother, that should be sufficient."**

**Rey took a deep breath, then asked, "Exactly how vast is Palpatine's fleet?"**

**Kylo responded, "No more vast than my own. We are an equal match for them."**

**Within seconds, General Pryde came walking into the conference room and took a seat along with two intelligence officers. Kylo briefed them on the situation and that the First Order was declaring war on the Sith Eternal and Palptine.**

**"General Pryde," Kylo began, "I'm declaring war on the Sith Eternal and Palpatine this very day. Send out a message to every destroyer in the fleet to be prepared and to begin equipping our ground forces for war." Kylo ordered.**

**"I will alert our troops and destroyers, Sir." General Pryde responded.**

****

**"I am also arranging for security to be positioned outside my quarters at all times. My daughter could be at risk from Palpatine. I am not taking chances. He directly threatened to come after her because he knows how powerful she will be once she gets older. I will _not_ allow any opportunity for his forces to get near her. I want every precaution taken." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir," General Pryde answered, "I will see to it that our top security forces are on duty day and night at your personal quarters."**

**Kylo nodded, "My Knights will be accompanying me to Exegol when we begin the ground invasion,**

**Kylo stood up from his chair once more and said, "I will honor my grandfather's endeavors. He killed Palpatine, believing he ended him, but this time, however, I will finish what he started and end Palplatine _for good this time_ , taking out the entire Sith Temple complex and it's cloning capabilities!!" he said firmly.**

****

**Leia, Poe and Rose returned later that day to the Raddus. Leia ordered that all her pilots and troops of her own prepare to join forces with the First Order to go to Exegol in several days to confront Palpatine together.**

************************************

**Kylo and Rey were finally alone in their quarters laying on a lounge in each other's arms.**

**Ami had fallen asleep for the night and they had some much needed time alone.**

**Rey put herself on top of Kylo's chest and said, " I could have lost you today. When I saw you holding your saber at someone, I felt powerless to help you."**

**Kylo reached to her face and brushed some of her hair away, saying, "Interesting that the Force decided to connect us at that _very_ moment," he began, "I shook my head 'no' at you a couple of times because I didn't know if Palpatine could see you standing there during our connection. I didn't want him to know we are a Dyad."**

**"Oh alright. I wasn't sure what you were saying 'no' about," she paused, kissing him on the cheek, then said, "I don't want him to know that either. Good move."**

**Kylo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer on top of him.**

****

**Rey whispered into his ear and said, "So, you said you had some news for me about my lineage? You hinted earlier during the meeting that you had to share something with me in private about what Palpatine said about me."**

**Kylo leaned back slightly to look into her eyes and said, "I do have something to tell you. I'm not sure how you will take it."**

**Rey became more serious now and gave him a troubled and confused look, "Ok...., it's _that_ bad?"**

**Kylo sighed deeply, rubbing her back, and said, "It could be. It depends on how you take it, but..." he paused for a moment, then said, "Can we discuss it in the morning? I really just want to be with you right now and not let Palpatine, the war, or any other distractions interfere with our time together this evening. Is that alright?" he asked.**

**"It can wait," Rey began, "I've missed your touch ever since we came back from our wedding."**

**Rey pressed her mouth to his and moved her lips against his for several seconds. She could feel his arousal climbing beneath her. She rubbed her hands along his chest as she lay on top of him, palming his muscular torso and enjoying the warmth of his skin on hers.**

**Kylo's kisses became passionate. He sat up, while keeping his lips on Rey's and lifted her into his arms and carried her into the Fresher.**

**He started the shower and took Rey by the hand, leading her under the warm water with him.**

****

**Rey wrapped her arms around him and pulled close and looked from his mouth to his eyes and said, "I want to feel you...."**

**Rey's heart rate was rising and the anxious need rising in her chest for him was _unbearable_!**

**Kylo ran his hand down Rey's back and pulled her against him. Rey gasped feeling his arousal against her body. Rey ran her leg up Kylo's thigh and before long, he was pushing inside her body.**

**Rey's head went back slightly and she made a low groaning sound and whispered Kylo's name over and over as he moved within her.**

**Rey sighed, "You feel _so_ good. Force I've missed how you feel..."**

**Kylo kissed her neck while pressing himself up into her so slowly and dragging out each sensation for Rey, supporting her at her lower back.**

**Rey buried her face into his neck, sighing with each thrust Kylo made into her, then she ran her lips over his collar bone and chest. Kylo moaned lightly and gripped her more firmly, moving steadily within her.**

**The steam from the shower and the warmth falling over their skin just heightened their pleasure. Kylo's breaths became needy pants and he gripped Rey's leg up higher against his thigh, being sure to help Rey rub herself against him so she could come with him.**

**As Rey felt Kylo pulse his climax within her, she came with him and literally collapsed into his arms as they both came. Each was panting the other's name.**

**Rey whispered into Kylo's ear, "You are so beautiful...."**

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo informs Rey that she is Palpatine's grand daughter and the First Order and Resistance prepare their ships and troops for war against Palpatine on Exegol.


	48. Kylo Tells Rey She is Palpatine's Grand Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo delivers the heavy news to Rey that she is a Palpatine.  
> Rey has another Vision from the Force that assures her that she will survive fighting alongside Kylo on Exegol.

****

**Chapter 48: Kylo Tells Rey She is Palpatine's Grand Daughter**

**All of Kylo's forces were on high alert. He had called multiple destroyers from around the galaxy to converge on his location, not only to prepare for war, but also to give the Finalizer back up just in case the Sith fleet decided to hunt him down.**

**General Pryde had made sure all the troopers were armed and training for battle. The TIE pilots were doing maneuvers as well, preparing to engage the enemy in orbit around Exegol.**

**Kylo lay awake that night in bed. His mind was racing about how to tell Rey the news that she'd want to know the next morning. He looked out the window trying to go over in his mind how to inform Rey that she is a Palpatine. There is was _no_ easy way to do this.**

****

**Rey was sleeping with Ami in the next room. Ami had gotten up for her feeding and Rey fell asleep with her in her arms in the sitting area. Kylo's mind was also focused on the upcoming war with Exegol.**

**The troops had to be prepared for war, inventory of the exact amount of destroyers needed to confront Palpatine's Sith fleet had to be determined and if they had the power to confront the threat without being defeated.**

**Kylo knew Palpatine had apparently spent years building this fleet and preparing to make his move on the galaxy.**

**Kylo decided to get up and get his uniform on and head to the bridge to oversee preparations for their upcoming conflict. He couldn't sleep anyway, so it would be a better use of his time.**

**He put his uniform on as quietly as he could, making sure not to wake Ami or Rey as they slept on the lounge in the sitting area. He hitched his saber to his belt and made his way to the bridge.**

***************************

**Captain Peavey was on duty for the night cycle. He saw Kylo walk onto the bridge and looked over immediately in his direction.**

****

**Captain Peavey watched as Kylo walked up to him.**

**"Supreme Leader," he began, "I did not expect you to be here during the night shift."**

**Kylo responded, "I came up here for a report. I have many things on my mind. I need to know how our troop preparations are going and how many destroyers we have with us on location."**

**Captain Peavey responded, "I will have officer Thanisson come over with that complete analysis. He has been working on it through the night in detail."**

**Officer Thanisson turned around looking at Captain Peavey as he spoke to him.**

**"Yes, Captain?" the young officer asked.**

****

**"Are you finished with the latest reports on our progress?" Captain Peavey asked.**

**"Yes, Captain." Thanisson answered.**

**"Come over here. The Supreme Leader is here requesting an update." Captain Peavey ordered.**

**Officer Thanisson looked back at his console and swallowed nervously. He had only met Kylo face to face a few days before while on the bridge and was still nervous about seeing him.**

**Officer Thanisson made his way over to where Kylo and Captain Peavey were standing and nodded to Kylo, putting his hands behind his back.**

**"Supreme Leader," Thanisson said, acknowledging Kylo nervously.**

**Kylo noticed the young man's anxiety and said, "Officer Thanisson, there's no need to look as if I'm going to strike you down with my light saber. I praised your work for the First Order the last time I was here."**

**Officer Thanisson nodded, "Yes, thank you, Supreme Leader..., " he said pausing for a moment, then continued, "the destroyers you requested to come back to this sector are on their way, Sir. We have a few destroyers near the Core worlds that have yet to arrive, but the commanding officers of those destroyers have reported in to me."**

**Kylo nodded, "Good. What is the status of our troops? Have they been running the battle drills I ordered to take place?"**

**Thanisson continued, "Our pilots have been out working on battle formations and attack scenarios, Sir. We have also made sure that all of our TIE ships are equipped with the latest weaponry and are ready to launch on your orders." he responded.**

**"What about our ground troops?" Kylo asked.**

**Thanisson swallowed, "I have not received an update on our ground troops, yet, Sir," he said, pausing to look over at a female officer sitting not far from them, and continued, "this officer, over there, would have the answer about our ground troops, Sir."**

**Kylo looked over at the female officer sitting at her post and said, "Officer, what is your name?"**

**Kylo noticed that many new officers for the First Order were being put on post during the night cycle and he did not know all of their names as of yet.**

****

**The female officer lifted her head in Kylo's direction. She stood up abruptly and said, "My name is officer Unamo, Sir."**

**She had not met Kylo in person yet either since she was a newly commissioned officer. She walked over to where Kylo, Captain Peavey and Thanisson were standing.**

**"What can I do for you, Supreme Leader?" she asked.**

**"I need an update on our ground troops." Kylo ordered plainly.**

**Officer Unamo nodded, "Our ground troops have been practicing war drills for a complete day cycle, Sir. They are being armed with our latest weaponry as we speak." she responded.**

**Officer Unamo did not act nearly as nervous as Thanisson did. She didn't make direct eye contact with Kylo though and stood at attention looking right past him.**

**"Has there been any word from General Organa?" Kylo asked.**

**Captain Peavey stepped in to answer this time, "I have received word from General Organa that she is moving the Raddus closer to the Finalizer and she is also preparing her own forces to join us."**

**Kylo nodded in approval.**

**"Alright," he began, "you both can return to your posts," Kylo said, pausing to look back at General Peavey, and continued, "I need constant surveillance of our assets, both here and throughout this sector. I can't have any surprise attacks from the Sith Fleet."**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," Captain Peavey responded.**

**Kylo went to the front of the bride, observing the TIE's practicing their war maneuvers. He put his hands behind his back, his mind was deep in thought about how he was going to share with Rey that her _only_ living relative was Palpatine.**

****

**Captain Peavey walked over to where Kylo was standing and said, "Sir, it is most likely that the Sith fleet is fully aware of our ship and troop movements. They most likely know that we are planning to attack."**

****

**Kylo turned to look at Captain Peavey and said, "I anticipated that. It's no surprise. We are _just_ as aware of any movements _they_ make as well," Kylo began, "when I left Exegol, it's not as though the Sith Fleet or Palpatine didn't already know I was going to bring my forces against them, they just don't know _when_."**

*******************************

**After getting the updates he wanted, Kylo left the bridge and made his way back to his quarters to see if Rey was awake. He couldn't put it off any longer and had to tell her what Palpatine had shared with him.**

**When he walked back into his quarters, he saw Rey sitting in a chair, feeding Ami.**

**"There you are," Rey said, smiling sleepily at him from across the room.**

**Kylo walked over and took a seat across from Rey and Ami.**

**Rey noticed Kylo looked tired and also distracted.**

**"I went to the bridge for a while to get reports on our progress with ground troops and our readiness for war. I couldn't sleep." he answered.**

**Rey nodded with a coy smile and said, "Even after the intense evening we spent making love? You weren't tired, huh?"**

**Kylo smiled back at her and huffed a small chuckle.**

**"It's not that I'm not tired," he began, "I had too much on my mind regarding you _and_ this war we are about to engage in." **

**Rey's face suddenly became more serious.**

**"Ben," she began, "you need to tell me what Palpatine told you about me. You're scaring me now. What is so awful that you can't sleep because you're thinking about it?" she asked.**

**Kylo closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself to answer Rey's question.**

**He made direct eye contact with her and said, "Rey, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm going to get straight to the point," he paused, "Palpatine told me he had a grand daughter. He said that _you_ are his grand daughter."**

**Rey's facial expression went into complete confusion and shock at hearing this.**

****

**She sat stunned for a few seconds, then looked slowly back at Kylo.**

**Kylo was almost cringing, waiting for what her response might be.**

**"I'm..." she paused, then continued, "I"m the blood of Palpatine? How can that be?"**

**Kylo dipped his head with melancholy, then looked back up at Rey and said, "Yes. Palpatine's son was your father."**

**Rey stood up with Ami in her arms and slowly made her way into the next room to lay her down in her crib. Kylo watched her do this and she didn't say a word for a few moments.**

**Rey came walking back out into the room and said, "You did the right thing by telling me, but this has me in total shock," she began, then sitting down across from Kylo, she continued, "I've always wanted family. I've always hoped that I had blood relatives somewhere in this galaxy. Of all the blood relatives that I could have, it _has_ to be Emperor Palpatine?!" she said, becoming more visibly upset by the news.**

**Kylo took Rey's hand into his and just held it for a few seconds, giving her a melancholy look of sympathy.**

****

**Rey came back out and sat across from Kylo and then looked out the window, saying, "What do I say to this? How am I supposed to feel? This disgusts me."**

**Kylo took another deep breath and said, "I know, Rey. I knew this wouldn't be easy. I hate to add more to what I just told you, but there is something else I need to share with you." he said.**

**Rey looked back over at Kylo and said, "Alright...., it couldn't possibly be any worse than what you just shared."**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow, then said, "Palpatine only let me leave the Sith Temple that day alive because he wanted me to bring a message back to you," he paused, then continued, "he wants you to take his throne and rule the Sith. He says if you don't accept his offer, he will come after our daughter for her power one day."**

**Rey stood up from her seat again and said, "This just gets worse as this conversation goes on! I can scarcely take all of this in!" she said, pacing the floor a bit, then continued, "I want nothing to do with the Sith! I would never take his throne," she said, pausing a moment, then continued, " and he will never get his hands on Ami. I have to stand with you to confront him, Ben! I will _not_ stay behind on this ship while you battle him. He will never touch our daughter." Rey vowed.**

**Kylo stood up and pulled Rey into an embrace and just held her for a moment, saying, "I'm sorry, Rey. I was shocked to hear this and there was no easy way for me to break this news to you."**

****

**Kylo rubbed Rey's back and kept her close, nuzzled against him for several minutes. Neither of them said a word.**

*****************************

**Several days had passed and the First Order and Resistance forces had trained together and prepared for war against Palpatine and the Sith fleet.**

**Kylo noticed that Rey seemed distant in thought and went back and forth between melancholy and anger after receiving the news about Palpatine being her grand father.**

**She wanted to be on Exegol with Kylo as he and the First Order attacked Palpatine and the Sith.**

**As she was getting dressed one morning, the Force gave her another vision. This time, the vision was about Ami. Kylo was concerned about Rey getting injured or killed during the battle and possibly leaving Ami without a mother, but after the Force Vision that Rey received, she was convinced that nothing would happen to her.**

**The Force showed Rey a vision of Ami as an older child, running into her arms.**

****

**She knew after seeing this vision from the Force that she would survive after standing side by side with Kylo to battle Palpatine on Exegol.**

**Rey was determined to fight alongside Kylo! She and Kylo would not allow Palpatine to influence Ami in anyway, both now or in the future.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> The First Order launches it's attack against Exegol. Leia and the Resistance will help the First Order battle against Palpatine.
> 
> ((Thank you for reading, everyone!)


	49. The War Against Palpatine Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War against Palpatine begins. Lea joins forces with her son to engage the Sith fleet.

****

**Chapter 49: The War Against Palpatine Begins**

**Leia was sitting with Poe on board her command ship discussing the upcoming alliance with the First Order against Palpatine and the Sith fleet.**

**"General, may I ask you a personal question?" Poe asked.**

**Leia sighed, almost dreading what he may ask, but then said, "Sure, Poe. Go ahead."**

**"When you ordered me not to take that Dreadnought down a few months ago when I had the chance, I have been curious why you ordered me not to when I had a clear shot to do so." said Poe, hoping Leia would clarify it for him.**

**Leia shot Poe an aggravated expression, saying, "You disobeyed my orders that day and took that Dreadnought down anyway, Poe! That's why I demoted you and grounded you for a while. I had my reasons why I ordered you to return to the ship and stand down."**

**Poe nodded and looked down for a moment, then said, "I know, I know. I shouldn't have disobeyed your orders. I guess I've been wondering why you didn't want to take the chance to deal a heavy blow to the First Order when we had the chance."**

**Leia sighed and stood up for a moment, then said, "Poe, I had personal reasons why I ordered you to stand down," she paused again, then continued, "My son was on board one of those destroyers. I didn't know _which_ destroyer he was on. I had personal reasons, out of love for my son, and didn't want you to take a destroyer down because Ben could have been on any one of those destroyers." Leia admitted, then continued, "my son was serving Snoke at the time and we were on opposite sides of a war, but that didn't mean I wanted my own son killed." **

**Leia sat down and she gave Poe a serious look, then said, "Poe, even _then,_ my son and I cared about one another. There was a time I sensed him while he was on raid against our ships and he sensed my presence in the Force and _I sensed him_ ," she paused, then said, "my son had the chance to open fire on me and he didn't do it."**

****

**Poe's eyes went wide and he said, "But, General, I remember that the bridge got destroyed that day and you were pulled out into space. Who fired on you then?"**

**Leia's eyes watered and she said, "It was one of Ben's other officers, it wasn't him. He purposely removed his hand from the trigger that day."**

**Poe sat there in almost disbelief and said, "Oh.... I had no idea."**

**Leia put her hand on Poe's arm and said, "Look, Poe. I need you to obey my orders when I give them. You are a good pilot and I need you in this upcoming battle against the Sith fleet and Palpatine. My son will need you too," she stood up again and said, "I'm making the decision today to promote you again back to your original rank. But, I cannot have you disobeying my orders during this upcoming war. You must also show full cooperation with the First Order since my son is the Surpeme Leader and we've signed a peace agreement with them. No going rogue _against my orders,_ do you understand?!" Leia said firmly.**

**Poe nodded, "Yes, I understand, General. I already told your son that he has my cooperation. I know he and I aren't exactly going to be friends, but I won't do anything against the peace treaty we have with them."**

**Leia nodded with a smile, "Good. I know this is not how you expected things to go with the First Order and many under my command did not see this alliance coming with them, but with Rey and Ben both ruling, there are going to be some big changes for the galaxy, good changes."**

**"Thank you for explaining to me why you didn't want me to take down the dreadnought. I had always wondered what your reasoning was." Poe answered.**

**"Poe," Leia began, "you have to learn to obey orders without question. If I give you an order, I expect it to be obeyed."**

**Poe nodded and then put his arm on Leia's arm and said, "I better get to our hangar bay and get an update on our progress for this war we're about to fight."**

**"Report back to me when you get the updates, Poe. I need to contact my son's ship soon and let him know of our progress." Leia ordered.**

**Poe smiled and nodded slightly and then left the bridge and headed for hangar bay.**

**********************************

**Another day had passed and Kylo noticed Rey was often quiet and in deep thought. He knew she was not taking the news very well about being a Palpatine. She had always wondered where her powers in the Force came from and now she knew.**

**Kylo walked up to her and put his arms around her waist from behind and said, "Rey, are you alright?"**

**Rey turned around to face him, her face was somber and she dipped her head a moment, then said, "I'm not feeling myself, no."**

****

**Kylo put his hands on Rey's shoulders and had her look up at him.**

**He wiped her face dry since tears began to flow.**

**"Ben," she began, "I always knew the Force was with me and I even told Luke I didn't understand why the Force was so strong with me and where my power came from, but to find out _this_ way? To know that a _Sith Emperor_ is my grandfather? It's been a lot to take in."**

**"I understand that." Kylo began, "but you can turn this into a positive for yourself, too. Think about how powerful you are and how much you can do to rid the galaxy of his influence, _finally_ , after so many years. You have _his_ power and with that power, you can help me bring change and end him." Kylo said.**

**Rey looked up with water filled eyes and said, "I suppose so."**

**Kylo wiped her face and said, "Why don't you come with me today and train with my Knights and I. We're preparing for our attack within a couple of days. It may help to get your mind on our main goal."**

**"I also need to make sure that Ami is well taken care of while I'm at your side during this attack. I need her protected by your top security forces." Rey said, then continued, "I know you don't like the idea of me leaving Ami behind to fight alongside you, but I can't stand by and not help to end Palpatine. I am angry on a personal level that he threatened our daughter too! I'm _joining_ this battle," Rey said firmly.**

**Kylo nodded, "I know and I wouldn't try to stop you. I'll admit I don't like the idea of us both being away from Ami during this battle, but I also know how strongly you feel about fighting in this situation with me."**

**Rey took a deep breath, then said, "I know I will come out of this battle just fine. The Force gave me another vision. In this vision I saw Ami at about five or six years of age, running into my arms smiling. We will all come out of this just fine."**

**Kylo was surprised and said, " _Really?!_ That is encouraging that the Force showed you this. I'm glad you told me. The Force is showing us that we will get through this and Ami will be safe."**

**Rey nodded, grabbed her light saber and hitched it to her side, and said, "let's go. We have some training to do."**

**Kylo grabbed his light saber and he and Rey made their way through the corridors to train with Kylo's Knights to prepare for the battle ahead.**

*********************************

****

**The Day of attack had come. The First Order was ready to deploy the full force of their special forces, troopers and star destroyers against Exegol.**

**Kylo and Rey were in the hangar bay of the Finalizer standing with the troops.**

**Leia had brought her command ship alongside the Finalizer and her troops were ready as well.**

**Kylo gave the order for them to jump to light speed once he knew his mother's ship and supporting vessels were in place.**

**"Sir," General Pryde said, approaching Kylo in the hangar bay, "General Organa's forces are in place and she is ready to jump to hyperspace when you give the order."**

**Kylo nodded, "Take us to light speed and into orbit around Exegol." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir." answered General Pryde.**

**Within seconds, the Finalizer and the Raddus, along with many X-Wings and TIE fighters were jumping to light speed on their way to Exegol.**

**Kylo had almost his entire fleet going on this mission. He only left a few star destroyers behind in different sectors to maintain order as usual throughout the galaxy, but the majority of his navy was en route to Exegol.**

*************************************

**Jared and Ralyn were with Ami in Rey and Kylo's quarters, taking care of her as usual. Positioned outside their quarters were First Order special forces, standing guard to protect Ami, if need be, at all costs during this battle.**

****

**The First Order was making it's final approach to Exegol and Kylo was giving his final orders before the ground invasion took place.**

****

**The First Order and Resistance vessels dropped out of light speed. The Sith fleet loomed large around Exegol.**

****

**"Launch every TIE we have and get our special forces pilots into ships as well," Kylo ordered, then continued, "I want our transports launched as well and the ground invasion to begin while engaging the enemy in orbit around Exegol." he commanded.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and said, "I'm going to man my TIE Whisper now, Rey and take it to the surface, along with our special forces."**

**Rey nodded, "I'm taking your Silencer and following you and the special forces down to the surface as well."**

**Kylo walked with Rey off to a more private location in the hangar bay and leaned down to kiss her, saying, "We will do this, Rey. Palpatine's influence on this galaxy ends now."**

****

**Rey kissed him in return and said, "We'll do this together."**

**Kylo touched Rey's face and said, "Follow me and I will see you on the surface."**

**Rey walked to Kylo's TIE Silencer and started the engines, while Kylo manned his TIE Whisper and they left the hangar bay together.**

**First Order special forces flanked both the Silencer and the Whisper, helping to give them cover from incoming fire from the Sith fleet while they made their way to the surface of Exegol.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo and Rey come face to face with Palpatine.


	50. The First Order Versus the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order engages the Sith head on in battle, in an attempt to stop Palpatine from taking over the galaxy.

****

**Chapter 50:**

**Kylo and Rey left the Finalizer together and were headed toward the surface of Exegol, along with several TIE fighters and transports containing ground troops.**

**They were intercepted by a few Sith Fleet single man fighters trying to prevent them from getting to the surface.**

**The TIE fighters accompanying Kylo and Rey engaged the Sith fighters right away, drawing fire away from them.**

**Kylo swung his Whisper sharply around to engage a couple of Sith fighters. He maneuvered in between two of the fighters easily enough, taking them both out quickly, then resumed his course toward the surface.**

****

**Several special forces in TIE fighters spoke on the COMM back and forth with one another. A Captain gave orders to his subordinates, saying, "The Supreme Leader just took those Sith fighters out. You _have_ to give better cover so he and the Empress can get to the surface!" he ordered. **

**Kylo looked out of his window and saw Rey in his Silencer, making her way toward the surface of Exegol.**

**Kylo opened the COMM to his TIE fighters and said, "The Empress and I are making our way to the surface. Now I want you to concentrate giving cover to General Organa's forces as well. Cover those X-wings and her main command ship." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," the special forces Captain replied, then ordered the TIE's to engage the Sith fleet that were firing on General Organa's command ship and her X-wings.**

**Poe was manning his X-wing and managed to swing his ship around near Kylo's Whisper, firing on two Sith single man fighters that were on his tail.**

**Poe managed to take them out and was then followed by several other TIE fighters that were giving him back up. Poe never thought he'd see the day when he'd be fighting alongside the First Order or helping to give Kylo cover in a battle.**

****

**Kylo looked out his window at Poe as he flanked his ship and nodded to him.**

**Poe nodded back to Kylo and then headed for Rey as she flew the Silencer, helping to give her cover.**

**Poe was Leia's best pilot and it showed! Leia got on the COMM with Poe and said, "Poe, good shot," she began, "head toward Rey now. She's in the Silencer. Give her some added cover if need be."**

**"Right away, General," Poe said, whipping his X-wing around to head for Rey's direction.**

**Kylo noticed Poe giving Rey some added cover and was now able to make his way more easily toward the surface.**

**As Kylo made his way to the surface, he ran sensor scans of the surface and noticed several hundred Sith ground troops positioned near the Sith Temple complex.**

**He got on the COMM and said, "The Sith ground troops are in position. I want more cover for our transports! I don't want to lose any of our ground forces!" he ordered.**

**Several of Leia's pilots overheard Kylo's comment on the COMM and redirected their efforts to providing more cover for the First Order transports making their way to the surface.**

**Kylo noticed several X-wings gathering around his transports, giving them added cover so they could make it to the surface more easily.**

**Rey managed to break through Exegol's atmosphere and was met with the view of an electric sky, full of lightening.**

**Rey's view as she descended was overwhelming. She saw countless Sith fleet vessels lining the skyline. She maneuvered her way through a bit of offensive fire coming at her, but managed to take out the Sith fighters coming at her as she made her way to the surface. Poe was not far behind her, giving her support as well.**

****

**Rey noticed on the Silencer's sensors that Poe was behind her, along with several other Resistance fighters.**

**As Kylo made his approach to the surface, he saw that several of his special forces ground troop transports had landed and were already making their first ground assault outside the Sith Temple.**

**He opened the COMM to his fleet and his mother's as well, "Bring our destroyers closer to the surface! I want our destroyers to come to an altitude above the Sith fleet, taking a position above them, firing down on them with all of our firepower," he hesitated to order the Finalizer itself to lower it's orbit to engage the Sith fleet since Ami was on board, and said, "The Finalizer is not to engage the Sith fleet in _low_ orbit. I want it to remain in high orbit around Exegol." he ordered.**

**He didn't want his daughter to be brought near the surface in any way. Leia's command ship remained in high orbit to give support to the Finalizer, helping to protect her granddaughter.**

**Kylo whipped his Whisper around several times, weaving in and out of Sith vessels, waiting to see when his destroyers would begin to descend to his elevation and engage the Sith fleet closer to the surface.**

**He saw several X-wings begin to take out Sith communications towers.**

**He finally saw a multitude of his destroyers making their way toward the Sith fleet, in response to his orders, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The amount of First Order destroyers was just as vast as the Sith fleet. They at least had a fighting chance.**

**General Pryde opened the COMM with Kylo, saying, "Supreme Leader, most of our destroyers are making their way to a lower altitude, as you ordered, Sir," he paused, then said, "It also appears we are being joined by some forces that we didn't expect. It appears, Sir, that some Outer Rim and Core Worlds are sending support vessels."**

**Kylo was a bit amazed by this and said, "Alright, General, good. Continue to advance our destroyers on the Sith fleet and engage them," he looked out his window and noticed his navy descending below cloud level and said, "how did the Outer Rim and Core worlds know this attack was taking place?" Kylo asked.**

**General Pryde answered, "Apparently your mother, General Organa, called them in for reinforcements. She wants to win this."**

**Kylo smiled to himself, appreciative of what his mother had decided to do. He knew she was doing her best to ensure victory against the Sith.**

**"Execellent," Kylo began, "we now have more forces in sheer numbers than the Sith fleet has with this added support," he started, then said, "I'm making my way to the surface now to the Sith Temple complex. Our ground forces are engaging the enemy on the ground as we speak." Kylo said, but began again, sounding a bit concerned and said, "General Pryde, how is my daughter doing? Is she safely behind closed doors in my quarters with our special forces?"**

**"As far as I know, Sir, your daughter is safe. I checked with our special forces and they are positioned outside your quarters and inside as well with Jared and Ralyn." General Pryde answered.**

**"Good," Kylo answered, "you are to protect her with everything you have. You are not to bring the Finalizer any closer to Exegol's surface. I don't want my daughter in the direct line of fire." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir. I will keep your daughter safe." General Pryde said.**

**Kylo closed the COMM and then made his way to the surface. As he landed his Whisper, he looked up and saw some Outer Rim and Core world ships supporting his own destroyers against the Sith fleet.**

**He opened his hatch and looked for the Silencer, which Rey had flown down to the surface. Where was she?**

**Kylo disembarked his ship and looked around frantically for Rey and his Silencer and didn't see either.**

**He took his saber off of his belt and joined several ground troops near the transport ships that had landed and spoke to one of the Captains on the ground.**

**"Where is the Empress? Have you seen her land yet?" Kylo asked.**

**The Captain stood at attention and said, "Supreme Leader, the Empress landed the Silencer on the other side of the Sith Temple. She has already made her way inside the complex."**

**Kylo nodded then ignited his saber and headed for inside the temple complex. His ground troops had cleared enough of a path, but there still was not as much resistance as he thought he'd encounter once he was on the ground. Perhaps Palpatine had arranged it this way so that Rey could get inside safely? He knew Palpatine didn't want Rey harmed. He wanted her to take the throne, so it made sense that she would have easier access to the temple.**

****

**Rey made her way through the winding corridors of the Sith Temple. Anger rose in her and she could feel her heart rate pick up in anticipation of finally confronting her grandfather.**

**She ignited her saber and continued walking. She was surprised there was no offensive fire coming at her as she made her way through. In fact, the Sith soldiers simply nodded to her as she walked by. She was caught off guard by it at first, but then realized that her grandfather must have told them to stand down since she was his granddaughter.**

**She continued to keep her saber lit as she walked, keeping herself alert.**

**Suddenly, Rey stopped dead in her tracks. She heard the voice of her grandfather speaking. His eerie words cackled to her as she stood still, listening.**

**"My grandchild has come home," Palpatine began, "welcome, Empress Paplatine."**

**Rey swallowed hard and took a deep breath, then said, "I want nothing to do with being Empress of the Sith. I am already Empress of the First Order, beside my husband." she answered.**

**Palpatine laughed out loud at her response, saying, "My girl, you can rule the Sith as Empress on _my_ throne. The Final Order will rule the galaxy with _you_ at it's helm."**

**Rey ignored his last statement and started walking again toward the throne room. She felt Kylo's presence in the Force not far behind her as she kept going forward, knowing he would be joining her soon.**

**Kylo's Knights also joined him at the temple complex and were walking with him as he made his way through the corridors to find Rey.**

**Rey finally arrived at the throne room and faced Palpatine head on. She looked him in the eye and said, "I haven't come to lead the Sith, I've come to end them."**

****

**Palpatine smirked, "End them? My girl, do you realize what I am offering you? You don't need to share the throne with Kylo Ren. You can rule as Empress of the entire galaxy. The Sith fleet will be yours to command and every officer will answer to you."**

**Rey held her saber up and said, "I _already have_ what you are offering me! I am _already_ Empress of this galaxy and rule beside the man I love. I want to rule with my husband and rid the galaxy of the unbalance that the Sith and the Jedi have brought," Rey paused, then said, "you threatened my daughter," she said, gritting her teeth, "you will not influence my child."**

**Just as Rey said this, Kylo entered the throne room, along with his Knights!**

**Rey turned to look at him and Kylo gave her a nod.**

**The Knights took protective positions around Rey and Kylo.**

**Palpatine saw Kylo enter and said, "The Supreme Leader is a Skywalker. I will not share the throne with a Skywalker. _YOU_ are the rightful heir to the throne. It's in your blood, _our_ blood, to rule." Palpatine said, looking back over at Rey.**

**Kylo stood beside Rey and Rey locked eyes with him for a second, then turned back to Palpatine and said, "You are trying to usurp the Supreme Leader's rule over this galaxy. The First Order was already the government in this galaxy and you are attempting to overthrow it, bringing imbalance with it and perpetual warfare of Dark against Light. Kylo and I will bring the balance of both Dark and Light to rule." Rey answered.**

**Palpatine began to suspect something about Kylo and Rey through the Force. He sensed something he hadn't sensed before.**

**Kylo could tell by the look on Palpatine's face that he was probably realizing that he and Rey were a Dyad in the Force.**

**Palpatine took a deep breath, then said, "The Bond between you two is strong. There is a Bond that exists that is keeping you two together. There has not been a Bond like this for generations. That is the reason I cannot convince you to take the Sith throne. You are bound to one another through this Force Dyad." Palpatine said, thinking out loud.**

**Palpatine continued, "As long as this Dyad is allowed to exist, then the Sith are threatened."**

**Rey braced herself for what may come next, looking over at Kylo.**

**Kylo made deep eye contact with Rey and raised his saber at Palpatine and said, "Our Bond in the Force will not be broken. The Force brought us together to end what you are attempting to do. The Force will not tolerate the imbalance any longer," Kylo began, then continued, "i warned you that I would return with my forces and end the Sith," he said, raising his saber.**

****

**Palpatine's taunting voice rang out again, taunting them, and said, "Kylo Ren is a Dark Side User of the Force. You are a Light Side User of the Force. You _should_ be at odds with one another, divided _bitter_ enemies, but the power of your Dyad has brought you _together_ , a power that _I_ need in order to revive myself and the Sith." **

**Kylo and Rey looked at one another and then back at Palpatine and kept their sabers raised. Kylo took a few steps forward and said, "This very Dyad the Force has made between Rey and myself will end you and the Sith today."**

**Kylo's Knights moved forward as well, taking offensive stances around he and Rey, and raising their weapons in Palptine's direction.**

**Palpatine laughed, taunting them again, saying, "These Knights of Ren are no match for the power in me."**

**Kylo stepped closer and said, "Perhaps not, but you are no match for the power Rey and I have against you in the Force."**

****

**Rey stepped forward with Kylo and aimed her saber at Palpatine, saying, "I stand with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He and I will take this galaxy back and rid it of you and you will not threaten my daughter again." she said, advancing quickly at Palpatine with her saber.**

**As soon as Rey advanced on Palpatine with her saber, Palpatine unleashed a full strength attack of Force lightening against her, throwing her back a few steps.**

**Kylo stepped in and grabbed Rey by the arm, helping to steady her on her feet, then transferred some _private_ thoughts to her through their Bond.**

_******Rey, let's advance on him together. If he attacks again like this, we will combine our sabers as one and deflect his own lightening back against him.**** he said.** _

**Palpatine could not read their thoughts, but he knew they were communicating through the Force and called his guards to his aid. The Sith guards quickly advanced on Kylo, Rey and the Knights.**

**Rey used all her strength to take several of the Sith guards down, killing them easily.**

****

**This happened so quickly and Kylo stood amazed, watching her.**

**Once she had killed the guards, she turned again to face Palapatine, out of breath, raising her saber once more.**

**"There is no one left to protect you!" Rey yelled loudly.**

**Palpatine unleashed Force lightening once again at them both, and as he did, Rey and Kylo blocked it by crossing their sabers together as "one", making an "X", protecting themselves from his Force lightening.**

**Kylo spoke up loudly, saying, "I've come to finish what my grandfather started. He thought he ended you, but today _I will see it through_!"**

****

************************************


	51. Palpatine is Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey destroy Emperor Palpatine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: small mention of blood and photo art of blood in one image.

****

**Chapter 51: Palpatine is Destroyed**

**Emperor Palpatine wasted no time and suddenly unleashed Force lightening against Kylo.**

**"Your grandfather betrayed me! So, as I fell at the hand of Darth Vader, a Skywalker, so falls his grandson!" and Palpatine lifted Kylo from the floor and threw him across the room and down a long shaft.**

**Rey witnessed this and shouted, "Ben!!" with all her might. Anger and seething rage built in her and she raised her hand and unleashed Force lightening back at her grandfather with equal power.**

**The Knights of Ren were witnessing this and fell backwards in astonishment, watching this unfold, not realizing Rey had such power within her. They knew she channeled the Dark as well as the Light, but now it was more than evident to them than ever before!**

**Kylo fell into the shaft, but managed to break his fall with the power of the Force, landing gently on the bottom. He began to climb his way back out of the pit, with only minor injuries.**

**Rey watched as her grandfather leaned back into his throne trying to absorb and deflect the Force lightening that Rey was throwing his way.**

**Kylo managed to climb out of the shaft in time to see Rey using Force lightening against her grandfather and he stood in almost disbelief as he witnessed it.**

**"I inherited _your_ abilities!" Rey began, "I am an equal match for you." she said, lowering her hand and breathing heavily, stopping the Force lightening for a moment.**

**Rey saw Kylo walking in her direction and looked at him, breathing a sigh of relief. Kylo ran up to her, breathing heavily and then gave Palpatine a smirk.**

**"Not so powerful as you think," Kylo said, taunting him, "you underestimate Rey and me."**

**Since Rey had managed to kill the Sith guards that were there earlier protecting Palpatine, he was left to defend himself now against Rey and Kylo.**

**Rey was breathing heavily. Palpatine glared at Kylo and Rey without saying one more word and raised his hands, making a final attempt to attack them both.**

**His wrath came down on them with the most powerful show of Force lightening he could throw at them and Both Kylo and Rey raised their sabers, absorbing and blocking the lightening. Palpatine's seething wrath was almost overwhelming. It threw Rey backward a few paces, but she managed to hold her ground against the onslaught.**

**While Palpatine was focused on using the last bit of his energy to attack Rey, Kylo charged Palpatine's throne and grabbed him from the side, around his waist, and with his _own_ strength, and with the power of the Force, he lifted him from the throne and charged with him toward the shaft that he was just thrown down. **

**Palpatine was nearly dead simply by having his own Force lightening deflected back at him by Rey.**

**Rey watched as Kylo grunted his last words to Palpatine, saying, "It's finished! What my grandfather started, I'm finishing!!" he yelled loudly. Just as his grandfather Vader threw Palpatine down a shaft all those years ago, Kylo did the same.**

****

**He hoisted the Emperor easily and threw him down the shaft and watched as his cloned body hit the jagged edges of the shaft as he fell.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and his Knights and said, "The cloning machinery needs to be completely destroyed!!" he paused, then said, "that equipment needs to be demolished, along with this entire temple complex!" he said loudly.**

**Rey came running to the edge of the shaft, breathing heavily, looking down into the deep abyss where Palpatine fell. She looked up at Kylo and nodded, her breath still shallow.**

**Kylo pulled her up to himself for the briefest of seconds and she wrapped her arms around him saying, "I thought I lost you!"**

**Kylo gripped her tightly and then lifted her face to look at his. Rey put her hands to the sides of his face and kissed him. They were both slightly injured and bleeding, but would survive.**

****

**Kylo continued, breathless as he spoke to Rey, "While my Knights are destroying the cloning machinery," he said breathing heavily, " we need to get out of this complex. I'm going to order our destroyers to fire down on this complex with all the fire power we have and destroy this entire area so it can never be used again."**

**He took Rey's hand and together, they made their way out of the Sith Temple, running as they left, and then waited outside for his Knights to show.**

****

**Once outside, they stood and faced each other, breathless, their eyes penetrating deeply into the other's eyes.**

**"We did it." Rey said, in a breathless pant.**

**Kylo nodded with a sigh and then pulled Rey close and held her against him, closing his eyes momentarily, "Yes, we did. It's finished."**

**Kylo's Knights came running out of the temple complex and Vicrul yelled loudly, "Master Kylo, we destroyed the cloning machinery!"**

**Kylo nodded to Vicrul, then took Rey's hand and they both walked over to his TIE Whisper and opened the COMM with General Pryde.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, General Pryde here."**

**"In five minutes I want all of our destroyers to concentrate all the firepower we have and aim it at my coordinates. I want this entire Sith complex destroyed!" he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir, five minutes. I'll direct all of our firepower on your location." General Pryde answered.**

**Kylo took hold of Rey's arms and said, "Get to the Silencer and let's get out of here. We've only got minutes before every destroyer I have fires down on this location."**

**Rey nodded and then quickly ran off to get back into the Silencer and started the engines and quickly lifting off. Kylo made sure his Knights were able to board a transport and then he climbed into his Whisper and started his engines and lifting off as quickly as possible.**

**Kylo activated his sensors to see if Rey had made it up and out of the atmosphere safely before he ordered the Finalizer, along with every destroyer they had, to fire down on the Sith Temple complex.**

**He opened the COMM and said, "General Pryde, I've cleared the surface, along with my Knights. I want the Finalizer, along with every destroyer in orbit, to fire everything we have on that Sith complex now!" he ordered.**

****

**"Yes, Sir! Commencing firing sequence now." General Pryde responded.**

**Kylo watched as he was leaving the atmosphere of Exegol as fire power rained down from the sky from his destroyers, completely destroying the entire Sith temple complex.**

****

**Kylo watched as his orders were obeyed and the entire Sith complex went up in huge flames and explosions. He safely left Exegol's atmosphere and flew to the hangar bay of the Finalizer once more. He saw his mother's command ship not far off the port bough of his own vessel and felt relief that she was safe as well.**

**Kylo landed in the hangar bay of the Finalizer and as he did, he saw Rey standing beside the Silencer.**

**Many officers and troopers were attending her as she was standing there and a few Medics from the Med Bay were also present in case they were needed due to injuries.**

**Kylo opened his hatch and stepped down onto the hangar bay floor and his several officers and Medics made their way over to him as well.**

**"Supreme Leader," the Medic said, "Sir, you are injured. Let me take a look at you." he insisted.**

**Kylo shook his head "no" and then said, "I'm fine. If I feel I need to visit the Med Bay later, I will. How is the Empress?" he asked.**

**"She is fine, Sir, only minor injuries." the Medic responded.**

**The Medic stepped aside and watched as Kylo walked past him and straight toward Rey.**

**Rey put her arms around Kylo, leaning against him, and whispered in a sigh, "We did it. I love you."**

****


	52. The Night After the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of "reflection" and emotional relief as Kylo, Rey and Ami spend their first night together after the war had been won against Palpatine.
> 
> Kylo tells Rey he wants a larger family one day.....and hopes their children will continue what he and Rey have started.

****

**Chapter 52: The Night After the War**

**As Kylo and Rey left the hangar bay, troopers and officers were all working feverishly to bring things back to normal after such an intense battle. As Rey and Kylo walked through the corridors, only wanting to head to their quarters and see Ami, their daughter, they were greeted by the nods of every trooper and officer that they ran into. The troopers and officers would stop and nod in their direction or say, "Supreme Leader, Empress.."**

**Rey nodded to them as they walked through the corridors. She took a huge breath, knowing the galaxy was secure at last. Hopefully the galaxy would be rid of the Sith threat now for good. Kylo wanted to ensure that no Sith power would ever rise during his own Reign as Supreme Leader. He didn't know what would happen to the galaxy long after he and Rey were gone, but as long as he was the galaxy's ruler, he would pay careful attention never to let the Sith rise to power again during his lifetime.**

**They made their way, finally, their quarters and saw special troopers standing guard outside the door, just as Kylo had ordered before they left for battle. The special forces nodded and said, "Welcome back, Supreme Leader, Empress..." and stood to the side so they could enter.**

**As soon as Kylo and Rey entered their quarters, they were met with the sight of their daughter, Ami. She was sleeping in the arms of her caretakers, safe and sound. Kylo and Rey had worried when they were battling down on Exegol that somehow Ami could be in danger from either the Emperor or some of his Sith forces. The Emperor had told Rey and Kylo that he had Ami as a target. He knew that once Ami grew up, she would be a powerful Force user, as her mother and father are. He saw Ami as a potential Sith Empress or a great ally for the cause of the Sith. Thanks to the Force, Kylo and Rey successfully ended that very threat today.**

**Kylo protectively walked over to his daughter, saw her sleeping in Jared's arms. Ralyn was standing with her hands behind her back, at attention when Kylo and Rey walked in. Kylo spoke to Jared, "I need to hold my daughter..." he said.**

**"Of course, Supreme Leader," and he handed Ami into her father's arms carefully, trying not to wake her. Kylo kept his eyes on his daughter, not wanting to look away. He held her close to his chest and paced the room. Rey knew he felt as his daughter was safer now than she was just the day before with Emperor Palpatine alive somewhere in the galaxy.**

**Rey looked at both Jared and Ralyn and said, "You both did an excellent job taking care of our daughter. Thank you."**

**Ralyn spoke up and said, "It's an honor, Empress. The special forces were here the entire time you and the Supreme Leader were on Exegol. She was not in danger, even once."**

**Jared nodded in Rey's direction and said, "What Ralyn said is true. It is an honor to be the caretakers of the Supreme Leader's and Empress' daughter."**

**Kylo held Ami at his shoulder and walked back and forth with her. He put his cheek on the top of her head as she slept and he said, "She's safe. As long as I am the Supreme Leader, the Sith fleet will never rise to power again."**

**Rey's eyes watered as she watched Kylo embracing his daughter against his chest and pacing the floor with her. Jared and Ralyn could hardly believe the sight of it. They were so used to seeing only one side of Kylo, and to see him like this, as a protective father, was a sight for them indeed.**

**Jared spoke up and said, "Do you need anything else, Empress? If not, Ralyn and I will give you and the Supreme Leader some privacy."**

**Rey shook her head 'no and said, "We are fine, thank you. If I need you to sit with Ami in the next couple of days, I will contact you. You both did well."**

**Jared and Ralyn nodded to Rey and then looked at Kylo and said, "Supreme Leader, Empress.... " and then left their quarters.**

**Kylo then dismissed the special forces as well and within minutes, Kylo, Rey and Ami were finally alone together as a family.**

***************************************

**Kylo had every intention of training Ami in both sides of the Force, just as soon as she was old enough. He wanted to prepare his daughter to face the galaxy one day, when she was a young adult, to take care of herself and to possibly rule in he and Rey's place one day when they were no longer here.**

**Kylo held Ami and watched as Rey got into her sleep clothes for the night. He had not put his daughter down since he had walked back into his quarters. Rey walked up to Kylo and said, "Kylo, you haven't set her down yet. It's precious, but you just came from being in combat. Go ahead and get into the Fresher, get comfortable and I will hold Ami and we can all enjoy being together tonight, free of worry."**

**Kylo gave Rey a soft look and then carefully handed Ami into Rey's arms. Once Rey was holding Ami, Kylo leaned down to kiss Ami on the forehead and nodded, "You're right, Rey. I will be back. I just had to hold her and remind myself that she is safe now."**

**Rey's eyes were soft as well for Kylo and she said, "Her father made sure of that."**

**"You were just as much a part of this, Rey. It wasn't just me," he said, leaning over to give Rey a long and warm kiss. As Rey held Ami, she ran her hand slowly along the side of Kylo's face and let her fingers touch a few of his dark, silky locks of hair, and said, "I love you...."**

*******************************

**Later that evening, all of them were laying in bed. Kylo had put Ami in between he and Rey to sleep between them all night long. He and Rey lay facing their daughter and then glanced at one another with such a look of relief and longing.**

**The expression in their eyes was 'understood."**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I know Ami is far too young right now, but I intend on grooming and training our daughter to not only know the ways of the Force, but I want her to be Empress one day when you and I are no longer here."**

**Rey propped herself up on her elbows and said, "Yes, she is far too young right now for us to think too far ahead. I want to help train her, as well, but when she's an adult, she may not want to be Empress. She needs to choose her own path."**

**Kylo nodded, "I know, I know. I guess I already have high aspirations for her. She has ruling in her blood. I hope she would continue what you and I have started and not only be Empress of a balanced galaxy, but perhaps train a new generation of Prime Jedi that use both sides of the Force. You and I have started something new and I hoped our children would continue it." he explained.**

**Rey smiled at him and rubbed his arm and said, "I understand that. I do. Let's get her to an age where we can train her and then take it from there," Rey paused for a moment, then said, "wait a minute...., did you just say 'our children', as in plural?" she asked, a coy smile coming over her face.**

**Kylo lay on his back and sighed, then looked over at Rey and said, "Yes, I did say that, didn't I ?" he paused, then continued, "children, plural, has a nice sound to it."**

**Rey gave Kylo a gentle sigh in response and said, "That's what I thought you said. I would love to have more children with you..." and she leaned over Ami to reach Kylo and kissed him warmly on the mouth.**

**All three of them slept all night long, with Ami in between them in bed all night.**

********************************

****


	53. Kylo Begins to See Ami's Force Sensitivity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have passed. Ami is getting older and already showing herself to be extremely Force sensitive!
> 
> Rey has news for Kylo.....

****

**Chapter 53: Kylo Begins to See Ami's Force Sensitivity!**

**About five years had passed and the galaxy was living in peace since Rey and Kylo had defeated the Sith Eternal and Palpatine. Kylo and Rey ruled perfectly together and their daughter was now five years old. Kylo noticed that Ami was already displaying tremendous tendencies where the Force was concerned. Ami would move her toys from one side of the room into her hands or easily shut a door with a wave of her arm when she went into her room.**

**Rey observed Ami as well exhibiting these traits with the Force and she began to wonder which _side_ of the Force Ami would lean toward. She and Kylo wanted to teach Ami about both sides of the Force so that a 'gray balance' would continue long after their own reign.**

**Kylo walked with his daughter through the corridors of the Finalizer, holding her hand. She was quite tall for her age. Everyone knew that Ami took after her father in that regard! Ami held onto Kylo's hand as they walked and as they did, officers would nod and smile at Ami as they saw her walking down the corridor, hand in hand with Kylo.**

**Kylo was taking Ami to the bridge for the afternoon to give Rey some free time. As he and Ami walked onto the bridge, General Pryde looked down at Ami and said, "Ahh, we have a very important visitor to come visit us today, I see?" and took Ami's hand for a second.**

**Ami smiled at General Pryde and said, "Yes, Daddy says I can come with him to the bridge today."**

**General Pryde looked up at Kylo and said, "She's getting bigger everyday, Sir."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, she is. Her training will start soon. She's showing a great deal of Force Sensitivity already. Empress Rey and I are going to begin simple training exercises for her soon."**

**Ami looked up at Kylo and said, "Daddy, I asked Mommy if I can use your light saber but she said no."**

**Kylo picked Ami up in his arms and said, "Your mother is right, Ami. You haven't been trained to use Daddy's lightsaber and that could be very dangerous."**

**General Pryde could hardly believe he was seeing Kylo like this.**

**Ami nodded her head quietly, then said, "I want my own light saber. When do I get to have my own light saber, daddy?"**

**Kylo leaned his forehead to Ami's and said, "I'll let you know. You need to get a little bit bigger for that, but I will show you how to use the Force in more ways soon, okay?"**

**Ami simply nodded 'yes' and then looked at all the consoles on the bridge and pointed to all of it and said, "Those lights are pretty.... can I touch them?"**

**General Pryde put his hands behind his back and gave Kylo a lifted eyebrow!**

**Kylo set Ami down and took her hand again and said, "No, those lights do very important things on the bridge. I'm going to take you to the training room that I and your mother use. Let's go."**

**Kylo gave General Pryde a nod and then left the bridge with Ami to the training room for a while.**

***********************************

****

**A few days later, Kylo ordered the Finalizer to head to their home on Naboo to spend some time there. Kylo and Rey wanted Ami to make friends her own age and have a chance to run and play in some real grass and sunlight.**

**Kylo and Rey always had to have a discussion with Ami before she would go outside to play with her friends because Ami was so Force sensitive already, and the other children she played with were not! They wanted to make sure Ami did not accidentally do something with the Force that would scare her friends.**

**Kylo and Rey sat on the balcony area and watched over Ami carefully as she ran and played with some of the local children her own age. Rey leaned back in Kylo's arms and he held her close to his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I love you. I never dreamed my life would be this way one day."**

**Kylo gripped her more tightly against his chest and said, "You and Ami complete me, Rey." he said softly.**

**Rey turned around to face Kylo and said, "Would another child complete you as well?"**

**Kylo's eyes lifted and widened and he looked at Rey with surprise and said, "Rey? Are you....?"**

**Rey nodded with a huge smile on her face and said, "I just found out this past week when I went to the Med Bay that I'm pregnant."**

**Kylo lifted Rey into his arms and held her there for a few seconds.**

****

***************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters: The years will pass quickly and Rey and Kylo will have another child. Find out to see what the gender is!  
> Ami will be well on her way to being trained by Kylo in the ways of the Force. What side of the Force will she show more tendencies toward?


	54. A New Threat Rises?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey return with Ami to the Finalizer after a trip to Naboo and General Pryde contacts Kylo with new intelligence reports that may present a danger to the galaxy. Kylo begins to take action immediately.

****

**Chapter 54: A New Threat Rises?**

**Kylo and Rey spent a week with Ami on Naboo together. They took Kylo's Command Shuttle back to the Finalizer and Ami slept in Rey's arms as they flew back. The eyes of every officer on board were on Rey as she held Ami. Kylo looked over at Rey with a soft look, admiring Ami sleeping in her mother's arms.**

****

**Kylo took hold of Rey's hand and leaned closer to her and whispered, "Ami will have a brother or sister. Another Skywalker in the family line..." he said, kissing her on the cheek. Rey nodded, "Mmmm, hmmm, we sure are." and stroked his face with her hand.**

**The Command Shuttle made it's landing safely in the Finalizer's hangar bay and Kylo walked down the ramp holding Ami up against his shoulder as they disembarked.**

**Five years had passed since Rey took Kylo's hand and Ami was born. Rey was so accustomed to being Empress now. Kylo's words to her came true that she would one day be respected as he was and obeyed as he was. When she had first joined him, she had a difficult time believing this. As they walked through the corridors, everyone nodded in their direction, saying, "Supreme Leader, Empress" and Rey always made it a point to smile back and nod. Kylo was his usual self, he hardly looked over at them or acknowledge his officer or subordinates unless he was giving orders or conducting meetings, but Rey's smiles and words to them more than made up for it. It was just Kylo's 'way' and everyone knew it.**

***************************

**Ami was laid in her bed to sleep and Kylo was beginning to remove his cape and gloves when the COMM sounded in their quarters.**

**"What now?" Rey said out loud, hoping they could settle in without being disturbed for the night.**

**"It's probably General Pryde. He knows not to disturb us unless it's something important," Kylo answered, then made his way over to the COMM to answer it.**

**"Supreme Leader, I am sorry to disturb you so late, Sir. I know you just returned from your trip, but this is an urgent matter. Do you have time to come to the bridge, Sir?"**

**Kylo winced his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then said, "Yes. I'm on my way." and quickly closed the COMM.**

**"Duty calls," Kylo started, "Apparently General Pryde has an urgent matter he needs to discuss with me. I'm going to the bridge," he said, giving Rey a quick kiss, then continued, "hopefully I'll be back soon. Get some rest."**

**Rey nodded to him and said, "Never a dull moment. I hope it's nothing too serious. If you need me, let me know and I can have Jared or Ralyn sit with Ami."**

**Kylo nodded to her and then put his gloves and cape back on and his boots, then headed back out the door and straight to the bridge.**

********************************

**Kylo made his way to the bridge and was met right away by General Pryde.**

****

**"Sir, again, I apologize for the disturbance. I would not have contacted you unless I felt it needed to be brought to your immediate attention," he began, then walked over to an intelligence officer and said, "please tell the Supreme Leader about the intelligence reports you just received earlier today."**

**The intelligence officer stood at attention in front of Kylo and said, "Supreme Leader, I believe myself and several other intelligence officers have picked up chatter near the Outer Rim Territories that another Sith faction is trying to regroup."**

**"You _believe_ you've heard this chatter? You can't be sure?" Kylo asked firmly, then continued, "I need _absolute_ facts, not suppositions on your part." **

**The intelligence officer took a nervous breath, then said, "Sir, we are receiving this chatter. I can confirm it with your destroyers that are deployed near the Outer Rim."**

**"The Emperor was defeated five years ago by yourself and the Empress. I know it cannot be him, it must be sympathizers to the Sith Eternal cause trying to rise to power again, Sir." said General Pryde.**

**Kylo nodded and then looked over at General Pryde and said, "Assemble a meeting in the conference hall _right now,"_ he said, pausing to look straight at the intelligence officer, then continued, "I want a data pad in _one hour_ in front of me with all of the details of this chatter and _all_ of the corroborating sources you've collected." he commanded, then continued, "General Pryde, deploy several more destroyers to the Outer Rim immediately. I want to make pre-emptive moves in case this proves to be true." **

**"I will see to it," General Pryde said, nodding to Kylo.**

**Kylo briskly walked off the bridge and headed straight for the conference hall to use the COMM and speak with Rey about this situation.**

******************************

**Rey contacted Jared and Ralyn to sit with Ami while she joined Kylo in the conference hall. Kylo was waiting for the data pad filled with the information he needed to be brought in. His generals and high ranking officers were all sitting with him at the table with him, waiting to begin the meeting.**

**"We cannot begin this meeting until the data pad I asked for arrives. Where is it?" he asked firmly.**

**A bridge intelligence officer quickly walked into the conference room and nervously placed the data pad in front of Kylo, knowing he was running late! Kylo gave the officer an annoyed and stern glance, then began to look over the data pad for the information he needed to see.**

**All eyes were on him as he read over the information. He set the data pad down on the table once he had finished reading it and said, "So, it appears that Sith Eternal sympathizers are trying to rise up and regroup in the Outer Rim Territories. I want this effort of theirs stopped _now!_ I've already ordered several more destroyers to be deployed in that area and I am also ordering that our special forces be deployed as well to our listening posts in the Outer Rim. I want detailed reconnaissance reports sent to me _every six hours_." he began, then continued, "The Empress and I killed Emperor Palpatine five years ago and destroyed his ability to clone himself another body or way to return ever again. It has to be Sith loyalists wanting to rise up and carry on the Emperor's mission against the First Order. I will not have this. It gets stopped here and _now!_ " he said.**

****

**Kylo turned to every general in the room and said, "You have your orders. I expect my next report in six hours. Dismissed."**

**The conference room emptied and everyone hurried to their posts to carry out his orders. Kylo turned to Rey and said, "I'm going to come back with you and try to get at least four or five hours of sleep before the next report comes in." he said.**

**Rey stood to her feet and paced the room, saying, "I just cannot believe this. Another Sith threat.... Well, we will hopefully take care of this early enough that this group of loyalists won't have time to be much of a threat to us." she said.**

**"That's assuming they haven't already been working on a fleet again. Until I get more of our listening posts manned and more intelligence officers and special forces deployed, I won't have a compete picture of the situation." Kylo answered.**

**He then stood from the table and walked with Rey back to their quarters. They thanked Jared and Ralyn for staying with Ami and then dismissed them.**

***********************************

**Kylo lay in bed with Rey, enjoying the quiet for a while. The only sound he could hear was his daughter sound asleep in her bed not far from their room. As soon as Kylo and Rey drifted off into a sound sleep for just a few hours, Ami had gotten herself out of bed and came walking into their bedroom and woke Kylo by pulling on his arm.**

**"Daddy..." she whispered.... but Kylo was still sound asleep. "Daddy, wake up..." she said, now tapping his arm. Kylo moved a bit and looked at Ami standing there next to him and said, "Ami... what are you doing up?"**

****

**"Daddy, I'm having bad dreams, can I sleep with you and Mommy?" she asked.**

**Kylo sat up for a moment and lifted Ami up and placed her in between he and Rey, kissed her forehead and said, "Now get some sleep."**

**"Daddy?" Ami asked.**

**Kylo rolled over to look at his daughter, "Yes, Ami?"**

**"My dreams scare me." she said.**

**Kylo smiled at her and said, "The dreams won't hurt you. I'm right here with you, okay? I won't let anything happen to you."**

**Ami nodded and then within a few minutes, she was finally fast asleep in between Kylo and Rey.**

*********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kylo begins to deploy more forces to the Outer Rim Territories to gather more intelligence about a new Sith threat with sympathizers that are gathering in larger numbers and trying to rise up. 
> 
> Rey will visit the Med Bay and finds out the gender of their new baby that is on the way!


	55. Kylo Prepares for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo will begin preparations for war against this new Sith threat. Rey goes to the Med Bay and finds out the gender of their next baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been home from work again, due to Covid restrictions, and have been enjoying myself writing about Kylo and Rey's life together! Thank you to everyone who is reading my stories. I'm a new writer....so..., thanks for the encouragement and for bearing with me as I hopefully deepen my writing skills. Take care and stay safe everyone. :o)

****

**Chapter 55: Kylo Prepares for War**

**Rey woke up and saw Ami sleeping in bed with she and Kylo. A warm smile crept over her face as she saw Ami sleeping between them. Kylo was already awake and was sweeping Ami's hair away from her forehead and looked up at Rey and whispered, "She woke up last night with bad dreams. I put her in bed with us."**

**Rey smiled and said, "Oh, those bad dreams again, huh? She was having them last week too."**

**Kylo nodded and kept his eyes on Ami, then said, "I _will_ protect my daughter. I want her to grow up in a galaxy at peace with no Sith threats. Palpatine may be dead and gone for good, but his influence is still alive and well, I see. These loyalists and sympathizers want to revive Emperor Palpatine's vision. I will stop it with the the harshest of military incursions!"**

**Rey knew full well that Kylo was already making plans to go after this new Sith threat with all his might. She looked down at her abdomen and put her hand on her stomach and said, "We will protect _both_ of our children." **

**Kylo reached across the bed and took Rey's hand into his and said, "Yes, we will.... I can't believe we are expecting another child again. I also can't believe it's been five years now since Ami was born." Kylo said, giving Rey a soft expression.**

**"I'm going to the Med Bay this morning for my monthly visit for a check up. I may ask the doctor there to let me know the gender of the baby!" Rey said with a wink and large smile.**

**Kylo sat up in bed and said, "You don't want to wait and be surprised?"  
**

**"If you want me to wait, I will. But, I'm just really excited to know what gender it is." Rey replied.**

**"No," Kylo began, "go ahead." he said with a smile as he squeezed her hand gently.**

**Kylo stepped out of bed and as he did, Ami woke up and yawned. She looked up at Kylo and said, "Daddy, my bad dreams went away."**

**Kylo put his robe on and smiled down at Ami and said, "That's good, sweetheart. See? Daddy didn't let anything harm you."**

**Ami stood up on the bed and held her arms out to Kylo. Kylo's heart went soft when he saw her and quickly pulled her into his arms, and as he did, Ami laughed out loud.**

**Rey continued, "Ami, Mommy has to go do something this morning, but I will have Jared and Ralyn play with you while I'm gone, okay?"**

**Ami smiled and said, "Okay, Mommy. I like Jared and Ralyn. They play games with me."**

**Then Ami turned to Kylo and said, "Daddy, can I come to the bridge again with you today?" she asked with a small voice, giving him those 'eyes' as she did.**

**Kylo smiled at her and said, "Ami, I know why you want to go to the bridge. You want to run around hitting all the lights and buttons, don't you?" he asked, tapping her playfully on her bottom as he held her, then he continued, "last time that happened, General Pryde wasn't too happy."**

**Ami gave Kylo a 'sad face', pouting, then said, "Daddy, please? I won't touch the buttons or the lights."**

****

**Kylo sighed and said, "Rey, let Jared and Ralyn have the day off. I will take Ami with me to the bridge and whatever else I do today, I will take her with me." Kylo suggested.**

**Rey shook her head at Kylo and said, "All Ami has to do is give you those 'pouty eyes' and a sad face and you are like mush in her hands, aren't you?" she joked.**

**"Something like that..." Kylo said, smiling at Ami, then continued, "Ami, Daddy has to talk to General Pryde about something very important today and I need you to be a good girl for me, okay?"**

**"Okay, Daddy, I promise." Ami said, squirming to get out of Kylo's arms and run into the next room.**

**Kylo laughed as he watched Ami run into the next room to play with her toys.**

**Rey said, "What are you going to say to General Pryde today? I know we have to start dealing with this new Sith threat."**

**Kylo grabbed a clean uniform from his closet and said, "I need to head to the Fresher and then when I get to the bridge, I intend on discussing with General Pryde what our next moves will be. I plan to take our forces directly to this threat. Like I said, Palpatine may be gone for good, but apparently not those that want to carry on his dream. I will show NO mercy when I go after them!"**

**With that, Kylo took his uniform with him and headed to the Fresher for his shower. Rey waited for Kylo to finish getting dressed and then she used the Fresher to get ready to see the doctor that day.**

**Kylo took Ami into his arms once more and then carried her with him to the bridge to speak to to General Pryde.**

********************************

**Rey made her way through the corridors of the ship and straight to the Med Bay to take care of her doctor's appointment. She walked into the Med Bay and the doctors on duty all came to her side immediately.**

**"Empress," they said with a respectful nod, "how may we serve you?"**

**"I'm here today for my routine exam by the head doctor. Is he here?" Rey asked.**

**"Yes, Empress. One moment," one of the doctors said, quickly rushing off to find the head doctor. Rey had to smile to herself because she noticed that Kylo's officers all scurried nervously around her now as they did to him when he was around!**

**The head doctor came out and nodded to Rey and said, "Empress, here for your routine check up? Come this way."**

**Rey followed him to an exam table and the doctor checked her vitals and listened to the baby's heart beat. He then said, "You are about three months along, Empress. The baby's heart sounds healthy and you seem healthy as well. Any concerns or complaints?" he asked.**

**"Oh, no..., no complaints or worries, but I did have a question for you. Is it too early on in my pregnancy to be able to detect the gender of the baby?" Rey asked with a lifted eyebrow.**

**"No, Empress, it's not too early. With our latest technology I can detect this early. Would you like to know?" the doctor asked, tilting his head to her.  
**

**"Yes, I would!" she said enthusiastically. The doctor smiled at her and said, "Alright, please lay back on this exam bed and I will bring up a holo image of the baby for you and we will find out soon enough."**

**Rey smiled wide and happily got up onto the exam bed, waiting for the doctor to bring up a hologram image of the baby.**

**The doctor ran some instruments along Rey's abdomen and then looked down at Rey with a smile and said, "Well, according to this information here, Empress, it appears that you and the Supreme Leader will be having a son."**

**Rey smiled from ear to ear and she said, "A boy this time?"**

**"Yes, Empress," the doctor said smiling, "a son."**

**Rey got down from the table and said, "Thank you, doctor. I can't wait to tell the Supreme Leader." and she quickly left the Med Bay and headed to the bridge to speak to Kylo!**

***********************************

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Kylo plans his moves for taking harsh and swift military action against this new Sith threat. Rey tells Kylo that they are having a son this time!


	56. War in Two Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo prepares to launch a surprise attack on Sith strongholds and prepares for war in two days.

****

**Chapter 56: War in Two Days**

**Kylo brought Ami with him to the bridge. She was quietly watching everything that was going on and listening to Kylo speak. Ami was Kylo's _shadow_ as she stood by him and he spoke with General Pryde and his intelligence officers. **

****

**General Pryde noticed how quiet Ami was being and he knelt down in front of her and said, "Hmmm, I see that you are being such a good girl."**

**Ami nodded with a smile and said, "Daddy told me he has some very important things to tell you today and so he asked me not to touch the lights..."**

**General Pryde actually chuckled, then stood to his feet and looked at Kylo nodded with a slight smile.**

**Kylo had spent a good amount of time discussing the details of this new Sith threat with his officers. During his conversation with them, Rey came walking onto the bridge and saw Kylo talking to his officers with Ami standing right beside him.**

**Rey smiled and as she walked up to Kylo, Ami and General Pryde, she said, "So, Ami is busy at work today helping you both on the bridge, I see?"**

**"Empress," General Pryde said, nodding to her.**

**"Hello, General, I need to take my husband for a moment. I have something I need to share with him." she answered.**

**Kylo picked Ami up in his arms and then followed Rey as she walked just outside the bridge so she could speak to him with a bit more privacy.**

**"Kylo, I just came from my doctor appointment and....," she paused, then continued in a whisper, "I found out that we are going to have baby boy."**

**Rey's eyes watered as she shared the news with him. Kylo's entire face softened and he brought Rey closer to him and held both Rey and Ami against him. He kissed Rey and said, "A son? I can hardly believe this. I needed some good news after the morning I've had." Kylo said.**

**"Mommy, why is Daddy so happy? He kissed you too." Ami said.**

**Rey wiped her face dry from the tears that fell and she said, "Ami, Mommy will tell you all about it, okay? Come back with me to our quarters." Rey said, extending her hand to Ami to follow her.**

**Once Ami was standing beside Rey, Kylo picked her up in his arms and kissed her more firmly this time.**

****

**Kylo kept holding Rey for a few seconds like this, then finally put her down and put his hand to her face and said, "Thank you for coming up and telling me right away," and he kissed her once more and then said, "I will have a daughter and now a son. I never thought I'd have a family like this."**

**Rey touched his face and then said, "I love you...." she said, then took Ami's hand once more and began to head back to their quarters so Kylo could continue his conversation with General Pryde.**

**Kylo watched them with a soft look in his eyes and then turned and headed back to the bridge to resume his discussion with his intelligence officers and General Pryde.**

**********************************

**After an hour or so, Kylo managed to have everyone seated at the conference table to discuss his plans for carrying out a preliminary strike against this new Sith uprising.**

****

**"General Pryde, according to these intelligence reports that we discussed on the bridge earlier, you _have_ located a central area where the Sith threat is rising, however, these intelligence reports also seem to indicate that the Sith have multiple bases of operation. Do you have exact locations for these other bases of operation? I want to order precision strikes against all of these areas they have as strongholds." Kylo said.**

**General Pryde answered, "Yes, Sir. Our listening posts in the Outer Rim have increased their efforts and also our special forces have been on the ground gathering reconnaissance," then he brought up a hologram image in the middle of the table for Kylo, showing him the various Sith bases of operation.**

**Kylo looked over the holo image carefully, nodded, then said, "Very good, General," then he stood from the table and said, "I want the element of surprise on my side. So far, this new Sith threat, and it's strongholds, have no idea we are aware of their activity or that we have intercepted _their_ transmissions. Today I am ordering all of our special forces, troopers and destroyers to prepare for war. Between now and the next two days, I want _every_ transmission that we make from every destroyer to be encrypted, and the encryption codes scrambled _every_ hour. I do not want to take the chance of having the Sith intercept our transmissions and know that I am ordering a military strike." Kylo ordered.**

**All the officers in the room nodded in agreement.**

**"Arm our troopers and prepare them for war. I want every destroyer I am sending to these Sith strongholds to report in to me tomorrow and each commander of these vessels contact me to alert me that they and the forces are prepared for deployment when I send them," Kylo paused and then said, "If our intelligence officers detect any unusual Sith troop movements, I will know they have intercepted our plans and I will change the date of attack, but for now, plan on having our troops and destroyers ready to deploy in two standard day cycles." he ordered.**

**Everyone stood from the table and nodded to Kylo before they left the conference hall to carry out their orders.**

****************************

**Kylo walked back to his quarters to see Ami and Rey. He was trying to enjoy the good news he had received earlier about having a son, but his mind was extremely tied up with preparing for war in two days.**

**He walked into their quarters and Rey had Ami sitting on her lap. As Kylo was pulling off his gloves and laying then on the table, Ami put her hand on Rey's stomach and said, "Daddy, Mommy told me that she has a new baby in there. I'm going to have a brother to play with!" she said, jumping down off Rey's lap and running into Kylo's legs and grabbing onto him.**

**Kylo smiled and reached down to touch the top of Ami's head and said, "Yes, Ami, you will have a brother. It's the best news! Are you happy about it?" he asked.**

**"Yes, Daddy!" she squealed happily and then ran to her room to play with her toys.**

**Once Kylo saw that Ami was occupied, Kylo took the time to share with Rey what the meeting had been about and his plans to declare war in two day cycles on this new Sith uprising in the Outer Rim.**

**Rey listened to Kylo share all the details and walked up to him and said, "Hold me."**

****

**Kylo pulled Rey close and held her. Rey continued, "I know this has to be done." Kylo answered her and said, "I'm happy about our news Rey, more than overjoyed. I'm sorry I'm distracted right now. My mind is on the military strike I'm planning in two days."**

**Rey reached up to kiss him and said, "I know that. I understand completely. If you don't focus on this right now, then the Sith could rise again and be a threat to our children as they grow up. We can't have that," she said, cupping his face, then continued, "finish what you started. I know you are happy about our news...don't worry about it."**

**Kylo pulled Rey to his lips and kissed her with longing and need. He sighed to her, saying, "I wish we were alone right now. I _want_ you... I need you." **

**Rey looked at him with heavily lidded eyes and said, "I can arrange for us to be alone for a while...." she said, giving him a seductive look....**

******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Two days have passed and Kylo leads the First Order in a surprise attack against the Sith uprising in a swift battle where he takes no prisoners and leaves no survivors. 
> 
> He will put new measures into place throughout the galaxy to ensure that a Sith remnant never rises again.


	57. Kylo Gives the Order: The War Begins Against the Sith Loyalists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gives the order to go to war against the Sith remnants and gives the order to kill them all, taking NO prisoners!
> 
> He wants the Sith memory wiped from the galaxy forever after this war is complete.

****

**Chapter 57: Kylo Gives the Order: The War Begins Against the Sith Loyalists**

**Rey arranged for Jared and Ralyn to come and take care of Ami for a while. She and Kylo wanted time alone, especially since once this war began, they would most likely have very little time alone.**

**Once they were finally alone in their quarters, Kylo put both of his warm gloved hands on Rey's arms. She closed her eyes in anticipation of what was coming. Every time Kylo touched her, it was like the first time. They had made love and been together for five years, yet his touch, his kiss and the way he made love to her was still just as much a desperate need between them as the first time they had come together.**

**Kylo made love to her with passion, yet with so much tenderness, and somehow it blended perfectly. Rey kept her eyes closed, relishing the rubbing of Kylo's hands along her arms. He leaned down and put his lips on hers, then wrapped an arm around her waist, careful not to pull her too tightly against him since she was three months pregnant.**

**Rey's lips parted for him. Her eyes told Kylo she was begging and pleading for more of him.**

****

**"It's been two weeks since we've had time alone like this," Kylo began, "I _needed_ you."**

**Rey panted his name and said, "I need you _more_."**

****

**Kylo picked Rey up in his arms quickly and as he did, Rey let out a laugh as he swooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately down his throat and down to his collar bone as he carried her, then she ran her left hand to his tunic and began to unzip it.**

**Kylo set her down on the floor in front of him and they both began to frantically and feverishly undress one another. Within a minute, all their clothing was laying on the floor in a heap. They dove into one another's lips and their hands were roaming all over one another.**

**"Your skin is so warm, I want to be inside you." Kylo said, ravenously hungry for her. Rey nodded her head with shaky breaths and said, "I need you inside me..."**

**Kylo slowed himself down for a moment. He didn't know when they would have this chance to be alone for several more days due to what lie ahead and he wanted to make the most of it.**

**"I need to slow down... I could easily be inside you right _now_ and ....." he panted out.**

**Rey knew what he meant and she put her head against his bare chest and just ran her hands along his waist and around his back and pulled herself as close as she could get to him.**

**Kylo wanted to take her right then and there, but he forced himself to slow down, kissing her lightly and running his hands along her back and then up through her hair as he kissed her.**

****

**The only sound that could be heard was their lips pressing together softly and the hum of the Finalizer's engines. Rey took hold of Kylo's broad shoulders and then gently squeezed the flesh of his upper arms, relishing in the feel of the muscle there. Kylo wrapped her closer into his embrace and then moved her backward toward the bed and gently laid her on her back.**

**Rey lay there with her eyes closed as Kylo began to kiss down her abdomen, then down her upper thighs and eventually to her inner thighs. He used his lips to pleasure her at her core and her clitoris. She arched her back and turned her head to the side, trying to endure the pleasure of what he was doing to her. He then kissed his way up her thighs and back up her abdomen, then cupped her right breast, taking her into his warm mouth.**

**Kylo then moved to her left breast, suckling gently and then running his lips over her nipple. By now, her body was on fire and every nerve of her flesh longed for Kylo's body to be inside her.**

**She put her hands in his hair and said, "I can't take it anymore.... I need you inside me...." she said with shaking breaths. Kylo looked up at her and then nodded, kissing his way up her throat, neck and then back to her mouth.**

**He propped himself over her and took his length into his hand and only entered her a little, then backed out again. Rey was coming out of her skin by now and pleaded again, saying, "Kylo.... please...." and she kept pulling at his hips to make him move into her.**

****

**Kylo lowered himself over her, putting his weight on his elbows and, ever so slowly, entered her body, pushing himself into her little by little. Rey was still pulling at him by his hips and stroking up his waist for him to push deeper.**

**He smiled at her, enjoying her need of him, then buried his face into her neck and ran his tongue over her throat as he slid himself all the way into her. Rey finally groaned with a sound of release and pleasure as he did so. She thanked him with panting breaths, "Fine....finally...." she said.**

**He looked up at her and while leaning on his left elbow, he cupped her right breast and went down to take her nipple into his mouth as he kept thrusting his body into hers. "Oh yes.... oh Force I've missed your body...., I love you...." she said, her breaths still broken.**

**Kylo began to move more steadily within her now and his breathing was becoming labored. His long dark hair tickled Rey's face as he looked down at her, barely an inch for her lips as he pushed himself inside her.**

**"Yes...." Rey said, "it's been too long....since.... I've had you..."**

**Kylo rolled onto his back quickly, helping Rey to straddle him. She began to move her body over his and as she did, her eyes closed and her jaw went slack. She felt her rate racing in her chest and climax rising quickly. She winced her eyes and said Kylo's name loudly, barely able to breath as her climax took over. She put her forehead down on Kylo's forehead and breathed heavily. Once Kylo knew she climaxed, he asked Rey to lie on her side so he could enter her from behind.**

**He held her close and pulled her hips and bottom up against him and entered her from behind as they both lay on their sides. He put his face into her shoulder and kissed her as his thrusts picked up in intensity. Rey could feel the hot panting of his breath on her shoulder as he pushed and thrust into her with more force than earlier.**

**"Rey...." he said, gripping her waist.**

****

**Rey loved to hear him like this. The moans and sounds he made were satisfied her in an emotional way like nothing else ever could.**

**"You feel so good..., so full, so....." Rey panted out. She was close to coming yet again and Kylo could sense it. He reached around to touch her clitoris and stroked her as he moved inside her from behind and noticed she was close yet again.**

**Kylo closed his eyes and put his face next to hers as he moved and then, all of a sudden, Rey felt him stiffen up and his movements from behind her became erratic and he jerked a bit as he came inside her, moaning Rey's name in her ear. Rey climaxed again as he rode out his own climax.**

**He pulled Rey's back up against him and then leaned his head onto her shoulder and kissed her there. She relaxed her head onto the pillow and gasped for air. Within a few seconds, Kylo pulled out of her and she laid on her back and turned her head to face him and her lips parted.**

**"Kylo... that was...., well, how do I describe it? Whew... " she said breathlessly.**

**Kylo just smiled at her and nodded, "I know...." he whispered out.**

**Rey nuzzled up close to his chest and wrapped her right arm around his waist. Kylo reached the blankets and pulled them up so that they would not be chilly and he held her there for about an hour like this. They talked and shared their thoughts about the upcoming battle, but deep inside, Rey was worried for Kylo. There had been no danger in the galaxy for over five years now. They were expecting their second child and she worried for his safety.**

**Kylo reassured her that he would come home to her and Ami and not to worry, but Rey's heart felt sick at heart at the mere thought of losing him or something going wrong.**

**Kylo kissed the top of Rey's head and held her close and said, "Don't worry, Rey. The Force is with me. I will win this war and this Sith threat will never rise again. I _promise_ you this, and our children. I _will_ come back to you."**

*************************************

**The day of attack had come and Kylo's forces were fully prepared. Kylo left the Finalizer far away from the front lines of battle. He did not want to have Ami or Rey and his unborn son in the line of fire or anywhere near the war.**

**Just before he left the Finalizer, Kylo spent time with Ami and explained to her he needed to go on a trip for a while and that he would be home soon. Ami had no real concept of what was going to take place and Kylo wanted to keep it that way, as much as possible.**

**Kylo said his 'goodbye' to Rey and she was hurting inside just to let him go. Her face was wet with tears and she tried to hide it from Ami.**

**"Kylo," Rey said, leaning her head against his chest, "how I wish this wasn't happening. I don't want to lose you." she sighed.**

****

**Kylo wiped her face with his gloved hand and lifted her chin to look up at him and said, "You're not getting rid of me that easily..., I promise you, I will be back. Open our Force Bond if you need to speak to me. I will keep my end of the Bond open to you the entire time I'm gone. I'm keeping the Finalizer here, in the Core World Regions and taking my Command Shuttle, along with most of our new destroyer fleet. I don't want you, Ami or our unborn son anywhere near the front lines."**

**Rey knew she was in command of the Finalizer in Kylo's absence, and nodded with tear-filled-eyes and said, "I will be sure to keep General Pryde on his toes."**

**"Yes, you do that," Kylo began, "remember, Rey, you are in command while I'm gone." he reminded her.**

****

**Rey nodded silently and then Kylo dried her face once more with his hand and said, "I have to go. My Command Shuttle is ready to leave. I will have General Pryde keep you updated on the progress of this battle at all times and keep my end of our Bond open. I love you, Rey."**

****

**He held her close and kissed her once more and then left their quarters, looking back at Rey the entire time as he walked out the door. Once the door closed behind him, Rey collapsed into a chair and cried for nearly an hour. Her heart was heavier than it had been in such a long time. It felt like an ache that would not leave her.**

**Ami came running out into the room and said, "Mommy, why are you crying?"**

**Rey sniffled a bit and pulled Ami into her arms and said, "I miss Daddy already."**

*********************************

**Kylo walked up the ramp of his Command Shuttle and watched as the door closed.**

**"Take me to the Outer Rim where our fleet is." Kylo commanded loudly.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader.." one of the pilots answered.**

**As the Command Shuttle lifted off and out of the hangar bay, Kylo looked over several data pads filled with information on the Sith bases and strongholds.**

**About two hours had passed and Kylo stood looking out the window as his Command Shuttle neared the fleet. Countless destroyers loomed large outside his window and he felt pleased. His forces were indeed formidable, intimidating and extremely powerful. He ordered that his Command Shuttle be taken into the largest war ship he had in the fleet.**

**Once he landed in the hangar bay of this war ship, he disembarked and was met with rows and rows of officers and storm troopers, all prepared for battle and standing at attention. One of his generals walked up to him, nodded and said, " Supreme Leader, the First Order fleet and all of our troops stand ready at your command, Sir."**

**"Launch the attack." Kylo said simply. That was all it took. Within seconds, countless destroyers began to move into position for attack.**

**"Sir," the general began, "Are we taking prisoners of war, Sir?"**

****

**Kylo's eyes became intense and he said, "No....., show _NO mercy_ and take _NO prisoners._ I want this Sith threat wiped out until not _one_ of them remains!" **

**Kylo's Knights had also accompanied him on his Command Shuttle in case he needed to go into a stronghold and do hand to hand combat himself, alongside his Knights against the Sith. For now, he would command the battle from the bridge of this particular ship he was on.**

**He made his way through the corridors of this destroyer with his Knights to speak to the commanding officer on board. Once he reached the bridge he reminded the commanding officer that he wanted ALL of the Sith loyalists killed. No prisoners were to be taken either. He wanted the memory of the Sith wiped out forever after this battle was complete.**

****


	58. Kylo Advances on the Sith Himself with His Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's troops advance in the war. However, Kylo goes down to a moon that houses the Sith base of operation and hunts down the Sith leadership himself, along with his Knights.
> 
> **** Warning**** Kylo does not show mercy. Graphic depictions of violence in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shows no mercy to the Sith. Graphic depictions of violence.

****

**Chapter 58: Kylo Advances on the Sith Himself with His Knights**

**Kylo was on the bridge of one the largest destroyers, giving orders to the commanding officers around him and over seeing the progression of the war. Several destroyers were converging on three distinct locations where the Sith strongholds were.**

**There were two planets and one moon that were being occupied as the bases and hideouts for this new Sith presence to rise. Once the leadership of this new Sith uprising saw that First Order destroyers were converging on their location, they scrambled their forces to combat the incoming First Order attack against them. However, the First Order forces, ships, troop numbers and firepower far outweighed what the Sith had to battle with. They had only been regrouping for several months and simply did not have the upper hand in the battle, but they sent up some of their own forces to try to combat the First Order with what they had. The Sith leadership had no idea that Kylo's intelligence officers had intercepted their chatter and found their location and plans.**

**Kylo's attack was indeed a well orchestrated surprise attack on their forces. Kylo was closely watching from the bridge of one destroyer that was orbiting around a small moon. The commanding general on board walked up to him and said, "Sir, our forces are on the ground on the two planets shown here and here..," he said pointing to the holo image they were watching on a console.**

**Kylo nodded, then said, "What is the status of this moon we are orbiting. How many troops do we have on the ground?" he asked.**

**"We have several divisions, Sir. However, if you feel we need reinforcements, I can call for them." the general responded.**

**Before Kylo could answer, one of the officers on the bridge walked up to him and said, "Supreme Leader, our troopers are losing ground on this moon down below."**

**"What is our troop status on the other two worlds? Are we gaining ground there?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Sir, we have special forces on those two worlds, in addition to our troop divisions on the ground, that are occupied by the Sith. We are holding our ground." he answered, continuing, "our intelligence also indicates that the Sith main base and leadership is below on that moon, Supreme Leader."**

**"If we are losing ground on the moon below, I am going down there with my Knights. I will personally seek this leadership out myself and _finish_ this. Their main base is on that moon. Prepare my Command Shuttle." Kylo ordered, then continued speaking to the general about the two worlds that they were fighting on and said, "I want more divisions sent onto the other two _worlds. I want to do more than just 'hold our ground', I want this threat completely wiped out._ Call destroyers from the Core Regions if you have to, but I want them here, " he paused for a moment, then said, "I want our troops to do what they can to _minimize civilian casualties_. We are not at war with the local inhabitants of these two worlds, just the Sith that are occupying there."**

**The general and intelligence officers both nodded to Kylo, "Yes, Supreme Leader."**

**Before Kylo could leave the bridge to head for his Command Shuttle, a communications officer stopped him and said, "Supreme Leader, before you leave, General Pryde is making contact from the Finalizer."**

****

**Kylo had left the Finalizer behind in the Core Regions, far from the front lines. He didn't want his daughter and unborn son anywhere near this battle. He nodded to the communications officer and then went over to the COMM to speak with General Pryde before he boarded his Command Shuttle to take it to the surface of the moon.**

**"General Pryde," Kylo began, "report." he said.**

**"Sir," General Pryde began, "I was contacted by a few commanders on our destroyers in the Outer Rim where the battle is taking place and they say you need more forces there? I can order more destroyers in our sector to head in your direction."**

**"Yes, General, I gave that order just moments ago. Our troops are holding their ground on two Sith worlds, but I want to completely erase the Sith from off these worlds, leaving no trace of them and that requires more troops. Send me five more destroyers from the Core Regions, along with more special forces." Kylo ordered.**

**Kylo continued, "How is the Empress and my daughter?" he asked, before leaving to head to his Command Shuttle.**

**"They are fine, Sir. The Empress has come to the bridge several times to monitor the progress of the war. She is in your quarters now with your daughter." General Pryde answered.**

**"Good," Kylo said, then continued, "If she needs me for any reason, contact my Command Shuttle. I am going down to the surface of a moon right now. The Sith main base of operation and leadership is on this moon and we are losing ground there. I am taking my Knights down there personally right now and find them myself and deal with them," he paused, then said, "The Empress is in command of the Finalizer right now, General." he said, reminding General Pryde of this fact.**

**"Yes, Sir, however, if the Empress were to order the Finalizer any closer to the battle, what are your orders?" General Pryde asked.**

**"Obey her orders as you would mine, General, however, if she _does_ order the Finalizer any closer, please remind her to not put Ami at risk. She knows I don't want the Finalizer too close to this front line, but if she does give you orders to do so, then obey her." Kylo said. Kylo _hoped_ that Rey would not order the Finalizer any closer, but he also wanted his officers to know that Rey was his equal and she ruled beside him in everyway and was to be obeyed.**

**"Yes, Sir." General Pryde said, then continued, "The extra forces are on their way to you, Sir. General Pryde out."**

**Before Kylo left for the hangar bay, he turned to the commanding general on board, pointed his finger at him and said, "As I stated earlier, command our forces that are on the ground, whether on the two planets, or the moon down below, that I want _NO_ Sith left alive. _No_ prisoners and _No_ survivors from among them!"**

**Kylo then made his way briskly off the bridge and headed to the hangar bay to board his Command Shuttle.**

*********************************

**Kylo's Command Shuttle made it's landing right in the heart of the battle taking place. His Knights were on board with him and he was preparing to lead them in a frontal assault on this particular moon base that the Sith leadership was on.**

****

**The ramp to the Command Shuttle lowered and sounds of war were surrounding the Shuttle. Fires raged and blaster fire was everywhere. Kylo spoke to his Knights before they disembarked, and said, "Our intelligence operatives gave me the location of the Sith leadership on this moon. We are going to find them ourselves and end this." he ordered.**

****

**His Knights took their weapons in hand and followed Kylo out of the Command Shuttle.**

****

**Kylo and his Knights disembarked the Command Shuttle and as they did, they were met with almost immediate blaster fire from Sith soldiers on the ground. He easily deflected the blaster fire with his light saber and his Knights took cover in various locations on the ground as they advanced.**

**Several special forces also accompanied Kylo and his Knights as they pushed forward, trying to clear the way for them. As they were walking along, through the noise and fires burning all around, one of Kylo's special forces brought a Sith soldier to him and threw him down on the ground in front of Kylo. The Sith soldier hit the ground hard and kept his head down, breathing heavily.**

**"Sir," the trooper said, "I found this Sith hiding behind a pile of rubble over there as you passed by." he said, keeping his blaster pointed at the soldier's back.**

**Kylo stopped and looked down at the Sith soldier that was breathing heavily on the ground in front of him. He had already ordered his forces not to take prisoners or leave any Sith soldiers alive and he intended to follow through with that himself, but he wanted information first.**

**"Stand up," Kylo told the soldier. Kylo's troopers stood the Sith soldier roughly to his feet and the soldier looked at Kylo with an angry and defiant stare.**

**"Where is your base of operation, and where are your commanding officers?" he already knew, but he wanted it confirmed.**

**The Sith soldier laughed and said, "I will tell you nothing. The Sith will rise once more, keeping Emperor Paltatine's vision alive. The First Order will not rule this galaxy much longer." he said.**

**Kylo laughed in return. He knew that the Sith forces were no match in numbers or firepower against him and that this soldier's words were merely a show of force on his part, and wishful thinking.**

**"Repeating the words of your commanding officers?" Kylo asked, taunting the man.**

**The troopers nudged the back of the Sith solider with their blasters and said, "The Supreme Leader asked you a question! Answer him!"**

****

**Kylo then commanded the Sith Soldier to speak and give him the location of their base of operation and the names of their commanding officers. The Sith soldier refused to speak.**

**"Shoot him in the leg," Kylo ordered. The Sith soldier looked up at Kylo and had a worried look on his face. As soon as Kylo ordered the Sith soldier's leg to be shot, one of the troopers fired on the Sith's leg, just as he was ordered. The Sith soldier hit the ground, yelling loudly, gripping his leg as it bled.**

**Kylo had ordered his troops to show no mercy in this battle and he was not going to show mercy to any Sith today.**

**He pointed toward him again and said, "Where is your base of operation?" Kylo asked sternly.**

**The Sith soldier heaved on the ground, still gripping his leg and said, "Due east.... from..... here...." he panted. After the Sith soldier had answered Kylo, he sat upright and spit at Kylo and said, "The First Order will fall." and spit at him again.**

**Kylo was wearing his mask at the time, so the Sith soldier could not see his expression, but the sound of Kylo's smirk came from the modulator in his mask and he looked up at his troopers and said, "Kill him."**

**The Sith soldier looked up at Kylo and said, "I told you the location of our base. Spare my life!" he yelled out loudly, more as a command than a plea.**

**Kylo turned around to look at him again and said, "I am not taking prisoners in this war." and then turned to his troops again and said, "Carry out my orders, Kill him."**

**As Kylo walked off, he heard the blaster fire of his troopers and the Sith soldier hit the ground, dead.**

**He didn't even turn around to look. He kept walking forward with his Knights in the direction of the Sith base of operation.**

********************************

**Kylo walked a couple of miles to where this base of operation was located with his Knights. They made it to a local village there. The people living in that village were terrified and went into their homes when they saw Kylo walking through their streets. They did not know that Kylo was not after them, but after the Sith there.**

**"The base of operation is in these buildings," Kylo began, "go in, clear the way of the front line Sith soldiers. I will follow behind you." he ordered his Knights. The Knights nodded, taking their weapons in a fighting position in their hands and moved forward into the buildings.**

****

*********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and his Knights enter the Sith stronghold and Kylo faces the Sith leadership face to face in combat. Again, he will show no mercy.


	59. Rey Orders the Finalizer into Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo advances on the main Sith stronghold, killing their lead commander. He and his Knights advance further to take out the remaining Sith threat. **** Again, Kylo shows NO mercy to any of the Sith as he advances forward****
> 
> Rey orders General Pryde to take the Finalizer into the battle and General Pryde obeys her orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** Graphic depictions of violence in this chapter**** Kylo does not show mercy.

****

**Chapter 59:**

**Kylo's Knights advanced into the buildings in front of them and entered into hand-to-hand combat with several Sith soldiers that were protecting their commanding officers.**

**Vicrul and Ap'Lek were so skilled in battle and easily defended themselves against the Sith soldiers, easily using their weapons to send the Sith soldiers to a quick death. Cardo yelled loudly, "Advance! Vicrul and Ap'Lek took down the front line in this building."**

**All of the Knights advanced further into the building and ran into a commanding officer sitting at a desk. The Sith commanding officer stood to his feet and glared at Vicrul and Ap'Lek as they came into his office. The Sith commanding officer refused to raise his arms in defeat, and instead, stood staring at the two Knights, saying, "The Supreme Leader sent you to do his bidding?"**

**Vicrul and Ap'Lek laughed out loud and moved toward him with their weapons and then Vicrul said, "Oh, the Supreme Leader is here. He is right behind us and will deal with you himself," he paused, then said, "where is the rest of your leadership?" Vicrul asked.**

**"I will not divulge that information. You will have to kill me first." the Sith leader replied defiantly.**

**Kylo came walking into the building where his Knights were. The Knights had quickly secured the building and were now occupying it.**

****

**Kylo overheard what the Sith officer had said to his Knights, and as he walked into the room, he said, "Oh, _you will_ pay with your life today, but first, answer the question. Where are the rest of your leadership?" he asked sternly, walking right up to the Sith commander.**

**The Sith commander then said, "Emperor Palpatine may be gone, but his wishes will be brought to fruition. I will see to that. You may threaten me today or even our forces, but we will rise again in the future, despite what you do here today."**

**Kylo smirked again and completely ignored the Sith commander's statement and said, "That did not answer my question." and then raised his hand toward the Sith commander, using the Force to choke him and block his airways.**

**"Where..... is.... the ....rest of your leadership!?" Kylo asked, keeping his hand outstretched to the Sith commander, then continued, "you _will_ die today either way, but I can either show you mercy by killing you _quickly_ , or you can die a slow death by _suffocation!_ The choice is yours!"**

****

**Kylo intensified the Force hold on the Sith commander's throat and said, "The Sith end here and now. My children will not grow up in a galaxy where the Sith rise to power ever again."**

**Kylo was seething with anger. His only thought was of his daughter's safety and that of his unborn son. As Kylo stood there, keeping the man in a choke hold, his thoughts took him back to that day on Exegol as he and Rey faced Emperor Palpatine together and his rage grew all the more.**

**Kylo only allowed enough air into the man's lungs to keep him alive, but that was all. As the Sith commander gripped his throat, gasping for air, Kylo ordered his Knights to search the building from top to bottom for the other Sith leadership that was in hiding there.**

**The Knights went off to carry out Kylo's orders and left Kylo and the Sith commander alone in the room.**

**Kylo finally released his Force hold on the Sith's throat and the officer fell back into his seat, gasping for air.**

**"Now," Kylo said, leaning toward him, "Where were we?" and then he pulled his light saber from off of his belt.**

**The Sith soldier was still gasping for air and said, "You are going to kill me regardless of what I tell you."**

**Kylo's hatred for the Sith and Emperor Palpatine was surging through him and he said, "You _will_ die today, yes, but you can answer me and _die quickly_ or die a slow and torturous death. The choice is yours, either way, the Sith will _never_ rise to power and will _never threaten my family_ or this galaxy ever again!" he said, through a gritted jaw.**

**The Sith leader then said, "I will tell you what you want to know, but I want to see the face of the man that will take my life!"**

**Kylo put his light saber on his belt, without speaking a word, then reached up to remove his mask.**

****

**The Sith soldier stood looking at Kylo as he removed his mask and said, "I wanted to see the face of my executioner."**

**"You have your wish," Kylo said, glaring at the man, then removed his light saber once more from his belt and held it at the Sith soldier and said, "Tell me what I want to know."**

****

**The Sith soldier glared at Kylo and said, "The leadership is hiding in an underground bunker beneath this building. Now, keep your word and end my life quickly."**

**Kylo didn't speak another word to the Sith commander, but then quickly ran him through with his light saber, ending his life. The Sith commander fell back into his chair and was dead within seconds. Kylo put his saber back on his belt and found his Knights deep inside the building.**

**"The Sith commander is dead, but before I killed him, he told me that the rest of the leadership is hiding in a bunker beneath this building. Find them!" he ordered.**

********************************

**Back on the Finalizer, Rey had Jared and Ralyn watching Ami so she could go to the bridge for a while and monitor the war situation again. As she walked onto the bridge, General Pryde saw her and gave her an update on their progress.**

**After hearing the updates, Rey stood thinking deeply for a moment, then said, "General, I want to use the Finalizer to help end this threat. I want to take the Finalizer to the two planets that the Supreme Leader ordered more forces to go. I want to use our ion cannons and fire toward the surface, where the Sith strongholds are, and completely take out those buildings from orbit." Rey said.**

**General Pryde remembered that Kylo had told him that Rey was in command of the Finalizer in his absence, but also reminded her of Kylo's wishes not to take the ship closer to the front lines.**

**"Empress, I will do as you command, however, the Supreme Leader made it clear to me that he did not want you to put yourself or Ami in any unnecessary risks." he answered.**

**Rey nodded, "I am aware of that, General. Carry out my orders," Rey said firmly, "I know what I'm doing. The Finalizer far surpasses these other destroyers in firepower and I want to give the Supreme Leader support from orbit and end this faster." she said.**

**"Yes, Empress, as you wish." and he obeyed Rey's orders and took the Finalizer to light speed in the direction of the Outer Rim, not far from where the battle was raging.**

**General Pryde continued, "You heard the Empress' orders. Take the Finalizer to light speed at once and bring us into orbit around one of those Sith planets."**

**Rey put her hands behind her back, looking out the main observation window of the ship and watched as the stars turned into steaks as the Finalizer jumped to light speed.**

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and his Knights find the rest of the Sith leadership in hiding and kill them all. 
> 
> Rey takes the Finalizer to the front lines and gives orders to fire on Sith strongholds from orbit.


	60. The End of the Sith Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, his forces and Rey end the Sith threat in the galaxy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Graphic depictions of violence in this chapter****

****

**Chapter 60: The End of the Sith Threat**

**Rey paced the bridge of the Finalizer. She looked over at General Pryde and said, "General, how long until we reach the front lines?" she asked.**

**"We will be dropping out light speed at anytime, Empress." he responded.**

**Within a few minutes, the Finalizer dropped out of light speed and Rey said, "General, bring us into a standard orbit around this one stronghold of the Sith. Once we have a standard orbit, I want our communications officers to contact the other destroyers in the area and tell me which buildings down below are the Sith bases on the planet. Once we are finished here, we will move on to the other planet." she ordered.**

**"Empress," General Pryde began, "Once our sensors and intelligence detect these Sith strongholds on the surface, I need time to alert our troops to clear the area before we use our Ion cannons on the surface." he advised.**

**Of course, what General Pryde had said made perfect sense to Rey and she said, "Of course...."**

**General Pryde nodded to her and gave the order for the storm troopers and special forces that were anywhere near the buildings and bases to clear the areas first before the Finalizer opened fired on them.**

**A few minutes went by and General Pryde said, "Empress, our troops have cleared the area from at least one of the targets. The other targets are not yet clear." he said.**

**"As soon as you get a clean shot, fire on that target with our ion cannons." Rey ordered.**

**Within seconds, the ion cannons were fully charged and Rey watched from the observation window as the Finalizer fired on the surface. General Pryde went to look at the sensors and said, "Target destroyed, Empress, direct hit."**

**Rey nodded, then said, "Keep us in orbit here until the other Sith structures and bases have been completely destroyed." she ordered.**

****

************************************

**Kylo and his Knights were going through the building in search of the rest of the Sith leadership that was in a bunker in hiding. They managed to find their way to the bunker and Kylo ordered a special forces storm trooper to use his blaster and blow the lock off the hatch.**

**Once the hatch was opened, Kylo's Knights went through the hatch door first with their weapons drawn. Special forces went in afterward and aimed their blasters in every direction as they entered the main room. Kylo looked around and didn't see anyone at first.**

**"Sir," a trooper said, "No one is here."**

**Kylo shook his head, "They are here. This is just a 'front room' for cover. Keep searching." he commanded.**

**"Yes, Sir." the trooper said and they kept moving through the room to find anymore possible hatches, doors or secret passageways. Finally, after several minutes of searching, Ap'Lek and Cardo found another opening and called to Kylo.**

**"Master Kylo, over here..." they said loudly. Kylo walked over and saw yet another hatch door on the floor of this room. "Blow this hatch open as well" Kylo commanded once more.**

**The troopers blew the door open and the Knights and special forces stood ready to climb down the ladder that led to a series of dark tunnels. Before they began to make their descent, Kylo said, "I will be right behind you, but as you go through the tunnels, kill every Sith soldier you find. Leave none of them alive." he ordered.**

**They nodded and then began to make their descent down into the dark tunnels that were under the building. Kylo quickly followed after them. He did hear some blaster fire ahead of him and heard the cries of several Sith soldiers being taken down by his troops and Knights.**

****

**"Master Kylo," Vicrul said, "we rounded up a handful of what's left of their leadership."**

**Kylo didn't say a word but walked forward with his saber lit and approached the group of Sith commanders. The Sith commanders were surrounded by Kylo's special forces, as well as his Knights.**

**As Kylo approached closer to the Sith leadership, a sudden burst of blaster fire came at him from a commander that was hiding behind a desk. Kylo raised his arm, using the Force, and stopped the blaster fire coming at him in mid air. Then he turned to Cardo and said, "take his blaster from him and bring him to me."**

**Cardo did as Kylo ordered and brought the man to Kylo and roughly stood the soldier in front of him. Kylo looked over at the other group of Sith leaders that were still surrounded by his Knights and special forces and said to Vicrul and Ap'Lek, "Hold them for a moment."**

**He then turned his attention to the Sith commander standing in front of him and said, "Is this all there is to your leadership or are there more of you on this moon?"**

**The Sith commander did not answer, but kept his face firm and defiant. Kylo wasted no time in asking him again, and instead, he lifted his arm to the man and held his hand outstretched and probed his thoughts for answers. The Sith commander winced and writhed in pain as Kylo kept his hand outstretched toward him, probing his mind.**

**Kylo got the answers he needed and said to Ap'Lek and Vicrul, "Take those group of men you are guarding outside. Once you are outside this building, kill them all. Leave no survivors." he ordered.**

**Vicrul and Ap'Lek marched the group of Sith leadership down through the tunnels and made it up and out of the building they were in. Kylo could hear the blaster fire from outside the building and knew that his special forces had carried out his orders.**

**Kylo stood alone with the last remaining Sith commander and said, "You are the very last of the Sith command. Your aspiration to follow in Palpatine's footsteps stops here, not just now, but forever. I will never allow the Sith to rise again in this galaxy."**

**The Sith commander said nothing, but kept his eyes on Kylo with hatred pouring out of him.**

****

**Kylo raised his saber directly in front of the Sith commander and said, with a clenched jaw, "this is for my wife, my daughter and my unborn son..." and without delay, Kylo thrust his light saber through the Sith commander's chest and held his blade in him for a few seconds, looking the man in the eye, then released him. The Sith commander fell to the floor with a heavy thud, dead at Kylo's feet.**

*******************************

**As Kylo made his way up through the tunnels once more and out of the building, he saw the group of Sith officers lying on the ground dead with blaster wounds. His Knights and his special forces stood waiting for his orders.**

**"Sir, it appears we have secured this moon of all Sith forces." one of his troopers said.**

**"Very good. You all have done well," he began, making eye contact with his Knights and troops, then said, "I need to get back to my Command Shuttle and get an update of our progress on the two planets we sent forces to." he said.**

**They began to make their long two mile walk back to the Command Shuttle. Once they arrived back at the Command Shuttle, Kylo walked up the ramp and immediately requested an update on the battle front that was raging on the other two planets.**

****

**An officer on board his Command Shuttle replied and said, "Sir, the Finalizer arrived in orbit around one of the Sith worlds and has opened fired on some bases and installations on the ground with it's Ion cannons. The targets have been eliminated, Sir." Kylo looked up immediately at his sensor readouts and saw that indeed the Finalizer was in orbit around a planet that contained Sith bases.**

**"Who ordered the Finalizer here in this sector to the front lines?" he asked firmly.**

**"I am not sure, Sir," the officer responded, "let me get General Pryde on the COMM for you."**

**Kylo knew that Rey may have ordered the Finalizer to the battle, but he wanted to be sure it wasn't one of his officers.**

**"Sir," the officer continued, "General Pryde says that the Empress ordered the Finalizer to the front lines, Sir. She has successfully destroyed all targets on one of the Sith worlds. The Finalizer is now on course for the other Sith world at the Empress' command."**

**Kylo nodded and then took a deep breath and said, "Very well." he said plainly. He would support Rey's decision, but was hoping the Finalizer would not be engaged in this battle due to his daughter and unborn son possibly being in danger.**

**He nodded, then said, "Is the Finalizer already en route to the next Sith world?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Sir, the Empress intends to fire down on the Sith installations from orbit once more." the officer responded.**

**"Alright," Kylo began, "when the Empress has completed firing on the Sith targets, tell them to rendezvous with my Command Shuttle in orbit around this moon."**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo was not angry with Rey for bringing the Finalizer. He knew she wanted to provide back up for him in this battle and he admitted to himself that it was an excellent strategic move on her part and did help his forces clear those two planets of Sith soldiers and bases far sooner than was anticipated. He wanted to show a united front with Rey at all times. It still did not stop his prior concern over the safety of his family, but he did not pursue the matter any further.**

********************************

**Within a couple of hours, Rey had completed her task of firing on the other Sith targets that were located on the second planet. She immediately ordered the Finalizer to orbit the moon that Kylo was on. Once Kylo knew the Finalizer was in orbit around the moon, he had his Command Shuttle lift off and make it's way back to the Finalizer.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next FEW Chapters....: Kylo and Rey will put measures into place throughout the galaxy to ensure that a Sith remnant never rises again!
> 
> Ami will continue to grow older and begin her training with Kylo and Rey! Rey gives birth to their son!


	61. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter: Kylo returns to the Finalizer. Ami is more than happy to see her father again! Rey feels their baby boy move for the first time!

****

**Chapter 61: Family Reunion**

**Kylo's Command Shuttle landed in the hangar bay of the Finalizer. He disembarked with his Knights and then headed straight to the bridge to see Rey. As he walked through the corridors, his officers greeted him with a proud nod, and said, "Excellent victory Supreme Leader," or "The First Order has prevailed," and various other statements as he walked along. He nodded in return to all who greeted him.**

**A huge feeling of relief flooded his soul, but at the same time, he still had adrenaline coursing through him after being in battle mode with the Sith. He walked onto the bridge and saw Rey standing and speaking with General Pryde. Rey caught his eye from across the bridge, hoping he was not angry that she had ordered the Finalizer to the front lines.**

**Kylo closed the distance between them and stood with General Pryde and Rey. General Pryde was the first to speak.**

**"Supreme Leader, victory is ours today. Welcome back."**

****

**Kylo nodded to General Pryde and then said, "Yes, General, the Sith threat is over and I will never allow their movement to rise again, as long as I'm Supreme Leader," he paused, then said, "may I have a minute alone with my wife?"**

**Rey took a deep breath, knowing he was most likely going to ask her why she brought the Finalizer into the battle.**

**"Yes, Sir," General Pryde said, then walked off to the other side of the bridge, giving Kylo and Rey some privacy.**

**"I know what you are going to say," Rey began, "you want to know why I chose to order the Finalizer here to the front lines, right?"**

**Kylo took a deep breath and kept his eyes on Rey, saying, "The thought had crossed my mind, yes. I was hoping to keep the Finalizer away from the battle since Ami is on board and you are carrying our unborn son," he paused, then said, "but, I am not angry, Rey. I understand your decision to bring the Finalizer here. Your decision to do so probably helped us to eliminate the Sith targets on those other two planets a lot sooner."**

**Rey smiled and said, "I made the decision because I wanted to be a part of supporting you in this war. I didn't want to sit back in our quarters feeling like I was not doing anything. I also knew the firepower of the Finalizer was far superior to any other ship in the fleet and with the Sith forces not nearly matching ours, I took the chance and gave the order. I didn't feel I, or our children, were in any real danger." she said.**

**"It's fine, Rey." Kylo said, taking her by the hand and heading toward the bridge doors to leave with her, but before he did, he turned to General Pryde and said, "General, you did well to obey the Empress' orders today. I was worried over our family's safety, but I'm pleased you obeyed her orders just as I commanded you to do."**

**"Wait," Rey said, "you told General Pryde to obey me ahead of time?" she asked curiously.**

**Kylo smiled at her, "Yes, Rey. I know you and I _knew_ you may try to order the ship here into the battle. I anticipated this and told General Pryde to obey you as he would me."**

**Rey tapped Kylo on the arm playfully and said, "Hmmmm...... I guess you do know me pretty well."**

**Kylo returned her smile, shaking his head, then General Pryde said, "I have things under control here on the bridge, Sir. You need to be alone now with your family." he said.**

**Kylo nodded, "I can't disagree with that, General," and then continued to keep hold of Rey's hand as they left the bridge together.**

**As they walked the corridors toward their quarters, Rey could see Kylo's worn expression as they walked together.**

**"Long battle, huh?" Rey asked, looking at him closely.**

**Kylo nodded, "It was. I had my forces kill every last Sith. I didn't spare any of their lives. I myself killed some of them. The last of the Sith leadership died at my hand. I looked him in the eye, telling him that for the sake of my wife and children, the Sith threat would never rise again and killed him on the spot. Our forces did well today."**

**Rey ran her arm through his and said, "We need to put measures into place, Kylo, to stop this from ever happening again. When we killed Emperor Palpatine five years ago, I thought that would have been the end of it. I can't believe we just dealt with this situation, yet again."**

**"I will sit with you and my offices and we will devise a plan and put it into place throughout the galaxy to stop this from ever happening again." he said.**

**They finally made it to their quarters and when they walked inside, Jared was playing with Ami on the floor with some of her toys. Ami looked up and saw Kylo walk into the room and ran over to him, gripping onto both of his legs with her arms, saying, "Daddy!"**

**Kylo looked down at her, putting his hand on top of her head for a moment as she hugged his legs, then he reached down to pick her up in his arms and said, "Yes, I'm here, Ami."**

**"Daddy, where did you go? You were gone for a long time. Mommy cried after you left." she said.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey with a soft look, keeping his eyes on Rey, and answered his daughter, saying, "Mommy cried?"  
**

**"Yes, Daddy. She cried a lot. Then she told Jared to come play with me, then Mommy went to the bridge." Ami answered.**

**Kylo kissed his daughter on the cheek and said, "Daddy had some very important things to do. There were some bad people that could have hurt us and I had to take care of it."**

**Ami gave Kylo a concerned look, and said, "Bad people, Daddy? Are the bad people gone?"**

**Kylo chuckled, "Yes, Ami, the bad people are gone. They won't hurt you."**

**Kylo put Ami down on the floor once more and she ran back over to Jared and continued playing with her toys. Jared stood to his feet and said, "Supreme Leader, welcome home and congratulations on the victory today."**

**"You did well taking care of my daughter while the Empress and I took care of this situation. You will be rewarded for all you've done, Jared. You and Ralyn have stood by our side, taking care of Ami for five years now, and you both deserve a promotion. I will be in touch with you soon." Kylo answered.**

**Jared nodded to Kylo, "Yes, Supreme Leader, thank you, Sir."**

**Kylo dismissed Jared and he and Rey were finally left alone in their quarters with Ami. Kylo reached down to touch Rey's stomach and said, "How is my son?"**

**Rey put her hand over Kylo's hand as he touched her stomach and said, "I felt our son move for the first time today! He's doing fine..."**

**"You felt him move?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey just nodded with a huge smile on her face, 'yes'.**

**"Come here," Kylo said, pulling Rey up against him into an embrace.**

****

**Rey held onto him, giving him a coy smile, then said, "So, you're not angry that I ordered the Finalizer here, huh?"**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at her and said, "I could never be angry with you, Rey. But......," he paused, then said, "if it were just one of my officers that had ordered the Finalizer here, I would have disciplined them for disobeying my orders."**

**Rey knew he was only joking with her and she said, "Disciplined, huh? Does that mean I'm demoted or something?"**

**"You're not one of my officers, so...." he paused, "No, as the Empress you have my authority to give orders. So, I won't demote you _today_ ," he paused, then said, "but...., perhaps tomorrow, so I'll go easy on you." he teased her in reply.**

**Rey slapped his arm gently and said, "You make me laugh."**

**Kylo pulled her to his mouth once more, then touched her face and said, "The other day, when we made love the way we did, before I left, it was something I want a _repeat_ of...., and _very soon_." Kylo gave her a seductive glance as he said this.**

**Rey sighed and said, "I can arrange that." she replied seductively in return.**

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Few Chapters: Several months pass after Kylo and Rey put security measures into place to make sure that no more Sith threats return, then Rey goes into labor and gives birth to their son!
> 
> Ami will begin her training at seven years of age, two years from the birth of their son.


	62. Rey Gives Birth to She and Kylo's Son!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gives birth to she and Kylo's son. Kylo is the protective husband and father as he watches the doctors work to take care of Rey during her delivery!  
> They choose a name for the baby as well.

****

**Chapter 62:Rey Gives Birth To She and Kylo's Son!**

**Six months had passed and Rey was ready to give birth to she and Kylo's son. She was taken to the Med Bay and Kylo was right there with her. The doctors scurried feverishly to attend to her.**

**Rey groaned in pain, wincing her eyes with each contraction that came in waves. She grabbed hold of her abdomen and her brow was getting wet with perspiration by now. Kylo watched this unfolding and wished there were something he could do to help her through this, but all he could do was hold her hand and watch.**

**"Can't you give anything to the Empress for pain? My wife is in agony!" Kylo yelled loudly to the doctors in the room.**

**"Supreme Leader," the head doctor began, "It is a normal part of labor, Sir. She must dilate to a certain amount before we can administer any kind of pain relief. I am sorry, Sir."**

**Kylo looked down at Rey as she breathed heavily, in obvious pain. There wasn't much that he felt truly helpless about, but in this particular situation, he _did_ feel helpless and he hated the feeling.**

**Rey gripped the bed and winced her eyes, but she did not let out any loud screams. She suffered in silence. Kylo knelt by her bedside and said, "I'm here, Rey. You're doing great. I'm so proud of you."**

**Rey nodded to him while taking short breaths, panting through the pain, then she managed to tease him saying, "I get the hard part in all of this..."**

**Kylo dipped his head and put his hand on her arm and said, "Yes, you sure do. I'm sorry, Rey."**

**She looked up at him in between contractions and she stroked his face and said, "I love you."**

**"I love _you_...,Rey." he said back to her.**

**Rey suddenly gripped the bed sheets again and said, "Another contraction.... oh force!" and Kylo stood to his feet, wincing as he watched her. He looked back over at the doctors again impatiently, and said, "I do not want the Empress to suffer like this any longer! Give her something!" he commanded loudly.**

**The doctors knew what they were doing with Rey, but they had to try to calm and convince a very upset Supreme Leader of that fact!**

**"Sir," the doctor began, "I understand it's difficult for you to watch this, but it is a normal part of childbirth. I assure, you, Sir, that we are fully aware of where she is in her labor and she will have pain relief soon."**

**The expression on Kylo's face made the doctor nervous. Kylo nodded and said, "I'm watching closely!"**

**The doctor nodded nervously and checked Rey's vital signs and the vitals of the baby. He asked Rey to turn onto her back so he could get use a sonogram instrument and get a clear picture of the baby and also to check the baby's heart rate.**

**Kylo's eyes never left the doctor for one instant. He stood there with his hands clasped in front of him, his eyes boring through the doctor. Rey couldn't help but smile to herself, even through the pain she was in. He appeared like a protective threat over her that loomed large and dark in the room!**

**Rey winced again in pain and this time, she gasped for air, letting out whimpering sounds of pain. Kylo shifted on his feet and gave the doctor another 'look'. The doctor finished listening to the baby's heart rate and got a clear image of their unborn son and said, "The baby is doing well. The labor is progressing normally." the doctor then gave Rey an internal exam to see if her cervix had dilated enough so that he could give her some pain relief.**

**"Supreme Leader, your wife is able to have pain relief now, Sir." the doctor said.**

**Kylo nodded with a sigh and said, "Make it quick. I don't want to see her like this any longer."**

**"Yes, Sir" the head doctor said, scurrying off to get the pain relief for Rey. Within minutes of administering the pain relief, Kylo could see Rey's pain level lowering to a tolerable level and she leaned her head back against her pillow with a sigh of relief.**

**"It's working...." she let out in a sigh, " _finally_ , relief...."**

**Kylo knelt back down beside her, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. Rey turned her head to look at him and gripped his hand and smiled at him.**

**"Pretty soon Ami will have a little brother..." Rey whispered, her eyes looked tired as she spoke.**

**Kylo smiled at her warmly, but kept his eyes boring deeply into hers as he watched her slowly coming down from the higher level of pain she was in.**

**Another two hours had passed and Rey was now getting ready to push! The head doctor sat at the bottom of the bed and encouraged Rey to begin pushing as hard as she could.**

**Kylo held onto Rey's hand as she grit her teeth, pushing with all of her might.**

**"Keep pushing, Empress....give me all you have." the doctor encouraged her. Rey nodded, took several deep breaths, and pushed several more times. She was sweating profusely and her face was beet red. Kylo gripped her hand in his as she continued to push.**

**"Rey," he began, "you're doing great, sweetheart..." Kylo whispered to her gently. One of the doctors looked up in surprise as he heard Kylo say this to Rey. They were definitely not used to hearing him speak with such tenderness to anyone.**

**Rey continued to push and within a half hour, their son was born! Rey fell back against the bed, taking heaving breaths of relief and gripped Kylo's hand once more. He smiled down at her and then he looked over at the doctor holding his newborn son in his hands.**

****

**The doctors took the baby to clean him off and then came back out moments later, having wrapped him in a blanket. They handed the baby into Rey's arms and she held onto him, looking down at him smiling.**

**Kylo leaned over, kissing Rey lightly on her lips, and said, "He's so beautiful, Rey. Look what you did."**

**Rey looked up to him with a weak smile, exhaustion written all over her face, and said, "You _did_ help make him, you know..." she teased.**

**********************************

**Within an hour or so, the doctors left Kylo and Rey alone, giving them some space and privacy with their newborn son. Kylo was thinking of names for his son and spent a few moments speaking to Rey about it.**

**"Rey, do you have any names in mind? I have a name that means something to me, but I want to hear your ideas first." Kylo said.**

**Rey looked lovingly down at her son and said," Well, I was thinking about that while I was in labor," she paused, then looked up at Kylo and said, "I want our son to have your name. Let's call him Ben."**

**Kylo lifted his eyebrow and said, "Is that really what you want to call him?"**

**"Yes, why? Don't you like it?" she asked.**

**Kylo had not used his birth name in years and was a little hesitant to name his son 'Ben'.**

**Rey continued, "I know you haven't used your birth name in years and hit holds bad memories for you, but we can start new! Let's name our son 'Ben' and bring new memories for that name?" she suggested.**

**Kylo smiled at her warmly and said, "Ben it is." and then he stroked his son's face.**

*******************************

****

***********************************


	63. Force Sensitive Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey brings newborn little Ben back to their quarters. Ami is thrilled to see her little brother. Ami will also be asking Kylo a lot of questions about the Force! Rey and Kylo have a good idea which side of the Force Ami will use and which side of the Force little Ben will use!

****

**Chapter 63: Force Sensitive Siblings!**

**Rey was finally recovered enough after giving birth to little Ben to return to she and Kylo's quarters. Ami was so excited to see her little brother! She sat with Jared and Ralyn as Rey came through the door with little Ben in her arms, and Kylo at her side.**

**Ami came running up to Rey, tugging at her shirt, saying, "Mommy, can I see my brother?" she asked, squealing with delight. Ami was jumping up and down to try to get a better look at little Ben's face.**

**Kylo smiled as he saw Ami jumping up and down and picked her up in his arms to help her get a better look at her little brother.**

****

**"Daddy," Ami began, speaking to Kylo, "my baby brother! Look!" and she pointed to little Ben with such an awe-struck face.**

**"Yes, Ami," Kylo started, "your little brother is here now. You will have to help your mother and I take care of him."**

**"Daddy, can I play with him now?" Ami asked.**

**Kylo chuckled once again and said, "No, Ami. Little Ben has to get bigger before he can play with you like that. He will need to eat and sleep right now."**

**Ami gave Kylo a pouty face and said, "Okay, but I want to play with him now..."**

**"I know..., I know.... but, see how big you are right now? Little Ben will have to get big like you are before he can play the same games as you do. Look how small he is." Kylo said. Ami continued, "Why is he called little Ben?" she asked.**

**"Mommy and Daddy decided to give your brother my name." Kylo answered.**

**"Your name is Ben, Daddy? I thought your name was 'daddy', not Ben." Ami said, running her hands along Kylo's tunic playfully.**

**"Yes, you call me 'daddy', but my real name is Ben." Kylo said as Ami began to squirm in his arms to get down. Kylo put her down again and she sat next to Rey on a lounge gazing at her brother.**

**Rey smiled at Ami and said, "Mommy is proud of you. Jared and Ralyn told me that you were a good girl?"**

**"Yes, Mommy, we played toys and other games." Ami said, running her fingers over little Ben's hand.**

**"Mommy, my brother's fingers are too small.... look how big my fingers are compared to his fingers!" she said playfully, comparing her hand to her little brother's.**

**Rey laughed out loud, "Little Ben was just born, so he is going to be a lot smaller than you right now, but one day he may grow up to be as big as your Daddy!"**

**Ami looked up at Kylo and said, "Wow, as big as Daddy? How big is Daddy?"**

**Rey looked up at Kylo and Kylo was shaking his head smiling. He took a seat next to Rey and said, "Daddy is six feet and three inches tall, Ami. I know you don't understand what that means right now, but one day you will."**

**Ami chuckled and said, "My brother will be tall..."**

**Kylo nodded, "Probably," and then he lifted Ami up onto his lap and held her there so she could see her brother better.**

**Jared and Ralyn were still there, watching all of this take place. When they had first started serving Kylo on board the Finalizer five years earlier, neither one of them thought they'd see Kylo like this with a wife and two children.**

**Rey looked over at Jared and Ralyn and said, "You both are free to go if you like. The Supreme Leader and I can take over from here. Thank you so much for what you have done for Ami and for our family."**

**Ralyn spoke up and said, "Empress, will you need our help as well with little Ben in the future as well?"**

**Rey shook her head, "Yes, I'm sure of it. The Supreme Leader and I may be called away on missions or to attend a formal function or diplomatic meeting, as usual, so if you and Jared want to continue to help us with our family, then I'd love it."**

**Jared spoke up and said, "It will be a pleasure, Empress. Congratulations on your new son."**

**Both Rey and Kylo nodded to Jared and Ralyn as they left and then it was only the four of them alone together.**

**Kylo put his arm around Rey and said, "What we have right here, right now as a family is what I wanted to protect when I decided to leave no Sith survivors. I will protect this family from allowing that threat to ever rise again."**

**Ami heard what Kylo had said about the Sith and she said, "Daddy if the bad people ever come back, can I help you fight them with my own light saber?"**

**Kylo gave Ami a somewhat serious look and leaned forward to speak to her and said, "Ami, I believe one day, very soon, you will have your own light saber. Daddy will teach you how to use it. But..., I don't think the bad people will come back."**

**Ami started jumping up and down with joy and said, "My own light saber? When do I get to have my own light saber?"**

**Kylo said, "I will have to help you make your own light saber Ami. You can have one in a couple of years."**

**"I have to make a saber, Daddy?" Ami asked.**

**"Yes," Kylo began, "I have to take you to find something called a Kyber Crystal and help you build a light saber."**

**"Daddy, what color light saber will mine be? Yours is red and Mommy's is blue." she asked.**

**Kylo looked at Rey for a moment, lifted his eyebrow, then looked back at Ami and said, "Well, we don't know yet which color your light saber will be, Ami. It all depends which side of the Force you use. You remember Mommy and I talked to you before about two different sides to the Force, right?"**

**Ami nodded 'yes' and Kylo continued, "Well, I use one side of the Force so my light saber is red. Mommy uses another side of the Force, so hers is blue. Daddy will teach you more about the Force as you get older."**

**"What side of the Force will I use, Daddy?" Ami asked.**

**Kylo was very impressed with Ami's questions about the Force and how interested she was at such a young age. He answered her, saying, "Mommy and Daddy will find out soon enough which side of the Force you use, Ami."**

**"Daddy," Ami continued, "which side is better?" she asked.**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at her, still greatly impressed with her curiosity about the Force, and said, "Both sides are powerful, Ami. One side is not more powerful than the other."**

*****************************

**Ami would make her very first light saber when she was nine years old. Kylo would help her find a Kyber Crystal suited to her. Both Kylo and Rey had a feeling that Ami would be more of a Dark Side user of the Force. They both sensed it in Ami and saw her raw powers and abilities at only the age of five. Neither one of them was entirely sure, but as Ami grew older and eventually went to get her own Kyber Crystal, it would become evident soon enough!**

**Kylo had a vision from the Force about Ami. In this vision, the Force showed Kylo Ami as teenage young woman, holding a red double sided light saber. He and Rey had discussed this with each other privately, but didn't share it with Ami yet since she was too young. When Ami had asked them 'what side of the force she would use and what color her light saber would be', Rey and Kylo already had a pretty good idea.**

****

**Then there was the issue of little Ben. Rey had a vision of her unborn son that she had shared with Kylo as well. In her vision, she saw her unborn son as a Light Side User of the Force and he held a blue light saber in this vision.**

****

**Both Kylo and Rey had a good idea of which sides of the Force each of their children would be using. Would they work together one day, as brother and sister, to continue the balance that Kylo and Rey had brought to both sides of the Force? This is what Kylo and Rey hoped for! Their children were destined to use opposite sides of the Force, but they would one day carry on their parents' legacy.**

****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next FEW Chapters....: Ami is now nine years of age and Kylo is ready to take her get her Kyber Crystal and build her light saber. Ami will begin training at this time and the visions the Force gave Kylo about his daughter will be true. Her light saber will be red! Kylo will spend time training her how to use the Dark Side of the Force as he does. One day, Rey will help train their son how to use the Light Side of the Force. Kylo and Rey will explain to their children that they can work together as siblings to continue the balance they brought to the galaxy!


	64. Kylo Takes Ami to Mustafar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes Ami on board his Command Shuttle to Mustafar, where Vader's castle is, to build her own light saber. She has never been to Mustafar, and this will give Kylo and Ami some touching time together alone as father and daughter. Kylo will begin to teach his daughter the ways of the Dark Side of the Force, but also why it's important that one day she works WITH her brother, who uses the Light Side, to continue the 'balance' that he and Rey have brought and not ever be at odds with one another because they each use a different side of the Force. Once Ami's light saber is built to suit her, Kylo gives her a first lesson in how to hold her saber and learn to spar! (gently, of course)!

****

**Chapter 46: Kylo Takes Ami To Mustafar!**

**Kylo had his Command Shuttle fueled and prepared for a trip to Mustafar. Ami was getting ready to board the Shuttle with Kylo. She was nine years old and at the age where Kylo wanted to help begin her training in the ways of the Force. Rey stood in the hangar bay with little Ben, watching Kylo getting ready to board the Command Shuttle with Ami.**

**Ami walked up to Rey and said, "Mom, why aren't you joining Dad and I? He's taking me to Mustafar to build my light saber and show me great grandfather's castle."**

**"Ami, I think I will let you have this time with your father. It will be a special time alone between you both. I will one day, _soon, I hope,_ take a trip with your little brother so he can find a Kyber Crystal and build his own light saber. You will have a very adventurous time with your father, I'm sure." Rey said, giving Ami a warm hug. **

**Ami pulled back from hugging Rey and said, "Mom, why am I going to Mustafar to build my saber? Little Ben is going to Ilum with you one day in the future, right? I've heard you talking about that with Dad."**

**Kylo overheard Ami's question and said, "Ami, I can answer all of those questions for you when we arrive on Mustafar. I have a light saber here on my Command Shuttle for you that must be altered for your own use. It will suit you because you use a different side of the Force than your brother or mother," Kylo put his hand on Ami's arm, then said, "board my Shuttle and we will talk about it soon."**

**Ami nodded, "Alright," she began, "I will see you later, Mom. Little Ben waved bye to his sister and before Ami boarded the Command Shuttle, she gave her little brother a playful tap on his arm, then wiped her hand through his hair, mussing it up.**

**Little Ben protested, "Hey! Stop it...." and he swiped back playfully at his sister.**

**Rey laughed and said, "You two!" she said, shaking her head.**

****

**Kylo sighed with a smile, then walked over to Rey and put his hands on her waist, "I love you," he said, bending down to kiss her gently. Rey touched his face and said, "Ben, as you explain the Dark Side to our daughter, please help her to understand that she must work _with_ her brother one day, not be opposed to him. We must instill in our children from a very young age that they are to continue to bring the balance between both sides, just as _you and I have done._ " she urged.**

**"I will, Rey. I will spend as much time as I need with her explaining this. It will take years of training, not only for her to master her use of her saber and understand the Dark Side, but to temper herself to blend with her brother, not _oppose_ him. It _will_ happen." Kylo reassured her. **

**Kylo gave Rey one more parting kiss and an extremely warm embrace, then leaned into her ear and whispered, "We need some time alone. When I return with Ami, I will arrange for us to have that time alone." he said, giving her a seductive glance.**

****

**Rey smiled warmly in response, raised her eyebrow at him and said, "I'm already counting down the hours and minutes....." and she winked at him. Kylo gave her one more smile then said, "Alright, Ami, let's go," and they both walked up the Command Shuttle together. The ramp closed and Rey and little Ben backed up as the Shuttle cleared the hangar bay and quickly jumped to light speed, on it's way to Mustafar.**

******************************

**The Command Shuttle was now at light speed and Kylo took a seat next to Ami, who was full of questions for him as soon as they took off.**

**"Dad, why can't I go to Ilum with like little Ben will to get a Kyber Crystal?" she asked.**

**"Well, Ami, you use the Dark Side of the Force, as I do. Dark Side users of the Force use Kyber Crystals that are from a Jedi's light saber or a Krystal that has been used in the past and we alter them to our own personality and for our own personal use. We channel all our passion, emotion and strength through meditation into that Krystal and make it usable for us," Kylo could see Ami's eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.**

**Kylo pulled his own light saber from off of his belt, then ignited it and said, "Do you see how Daddy's light saber crackles and 'bleeds'?"**

**"Yes, Daddy," Ami said, "I see."**

**"Well," Kylo began, "I had to alter my Kyber Crystal to make it do this. It serves me as a Dark Side user of the Force now. We will construct your light saber much in the same way I constructed my own."**

**Kylo turned his saber off and hitched it back to his belt, then continued, "I will also train you how to use your saber in battle. You will train with me and with my Knights in the future."**

**"Why is little Ben going with Mom in a couple of years to Ilum to get his Kyber Crystal there?" Ami asked.**

**"Light Side users of the Force go to Ilum because their Kyber Crystals call to them and _choose_ their users. Dark Side users of the Force build there sabers a bit differently. You will understand more in time, Ami." Kylo responded.**

**"Dad, is the Dark Side more powerful than the Light Side?" Ami asked.**

**"No," Kylo shook his head, "no, Ami. The Dark Side and the Light are equally powerful. Powerful Dark and Powerful light must work equally as 'one' to balance the Force. The Force is both Light and Dark. Both are powerful. That is why one day you must work with Little Ben to continue the balance in the Force that you see your mother and I bringing. Do you understand? You are simply using another side of the Force, but it is all ONE Force." he tried to explain. Kylo knew it would take his daughter to adjust to understanding all of this, but he knew she would one day.**

***************************

**A few hours had passed and Kylo's Command Shuttle landed near Vader's castle. He disembarked with Ami and the two of them made their way to Vader's castle together. Kylo spent the time explaining to Ami, in much greater detail, how she was to use the Force, along with her brother, to work with him to maintain that delicate balance that he and Rey had brought to the Force.**

**Ami listened eagerly and, even at nine years of age, seemed to understand quite a bit for her age. Kylo was deeply impressed by her understanding.**

**As Kylo sat with Ami, preparing to build her light saber, Ami said, "Dad, which light saber have you brought with you for me alter to fit my own personality?"**

**"Well, I brought my mother's light saber, grand mother Leia's saber," Kylo said, bringing out Leia's old saber, then he placed it in front of Ami, then said, "this saber's Kyber Crystal will be altered for your own use. I will teach you how to meditate, channeling your emotions, strength, anger, and passion into this Kyber Crystal. It will crack the Crystal, Ami, but then the Crystal will conform to you as it's own user." Kylo said.**

**"Dad, I overheard Mom say that Dark Side users used to kill Jedi and use the sabers of dead Jedi and alter them, is this true?" Ami asked.**

**"Yes, Ami, that is correct. However, your mother and I want the Dark and the Light to live in PEACE with each other. I no longer want Dark Side users to kill Light Side users for the sabers. Grand mother Leia offered her saber to me willingly for you to use. Since your mother and I are changing things and the way old things were done, we no longer want you to a Jedi to obtain your saber, do you understand?" Kylo said.**

**"Ummm, I think so? How did you get your saber, then Dad?" Ami asked. Kylo knew Ami would eventually ask him this question.**

**"I was once trained as a Jedi, under my uncle Luke. I had the light saber of a Jedi at one time. I used the Crystal from my Jedi saber and altered it, cracking the Kyber Crystal, Ami, and making it 'bleed'. Daddy's light saber looks and sounds as it does because I used my old Jedi saber and altered it to suit me. I never was a Jedi, Ami. I never felt drawn to be a Jedi, so I altered my own old Jedi saber." he answered, hoping Ami would understand.**

**"Oh..." she said, her eyebrows raising, "I see! I'm using grand mother's old saber to do with mine what you did with your old saber?" she said, feeling proud of herself that she was finally understanding what Kylo was trying to explain to her.**

**"Yes, Ami, that is correct," Kylo began, "I think you are understanding now." he said patting her on the arm, then he continued, "Let's continue to construct your own saber, alright?"**

**Kylo guided Ami how to take the saber apart and access the Kyber Crystal. He guided her through a series of meditations and helped her channel the Force in such a way that her emotions, passions and even her anger were channeled directly into the Kyber Crystal. Eventually, in time, the Crystal began to adapt to Ami _personally_ and Ami noticed the saber change color. **

****************************

****

**A total of three days had passed and Kylo was still with Ami in Vader's castle on Mustafar. He spent hour after hour instructing her on the ways of the Force, especially the Dark Side of the Force. Ami was still struggling with how her parents were at peace with one another and she had many questions for him about this.**

**"Dad, I just don't understand how you and Mom have been able to live at peace. You love each other and don't fight anymore. How?" she asked, her head tilted to the side with her usual lifted eyebrows!**

**Kylo smiled at Ami and said, "Well, the Force has made your mother and I a Dyad, Ami. It's something I will show you in some Dark Side and some Light Side texts that your mother and I have back on the Finalizer. As a Dyad in the Force, your mother and I were drawn by the Force to be 'one'. We are the same, but different. Let me explain. Do you know how daytime and night time make one complete cycle?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Dad, I know that." Ami said, "Day and night, are one full day."**

**"Yes, Ami. But, are day and night at war with one another? Do day and night battle with each other?" he asked.**

**Ami dipped her head, deep in thought, then looked up at Kylo and said, "I see...."**

**"Do you see, Ami? Day and Night work _together_ , they help each other to be _one full day_ , but they _aren't at war_. Day and Night are _two sides of the same day_ , and one is _not more_ powerful than the other, is it?" Kylo asked.**

**Ami was understanding more and more by how Kylo was explaining this to his nine year old daughter as best as he could.**

**"Ami, your mother and I are like Night and Day, but we are 'one'. She uses the Light and I use the Dark, but we are 'one' in the Force because the Force itself is 'ONE'. Mommy and Daddy do not war with one another, we work together and love each other, just like Day and Night work together and blend to make one full day. Do you understand? This is how you must work with Little Ben one day," Kylo stood to his feet and paced the castle for a moment, then continued, "One day, you and Little Ben will be grown adults. Mommy and Daddy will one day not be here any longer. We want to teach you both work together, like day and night work together, to keep the 'one-ness' of the Force in the galaxy, Ami. We never want you to battle with your brother or he with you. We want you to love one another and look out for each other, like your mother and I do."**

**Kylo sat back down next to Ami, then continued, "Ami, let me ask you a question: What would happen if the Night tried to destroy the Day?"**

**Ami looked off into the distance and her eyes roamed the castle for a moment, deep in thought, then she said, "Well, wouldn't both be destroyed?"**

**"Well," Kylo began, "you can't have one without the other, Ami. If Night tried to destroy the Day, then Day would not exist and this is not natural. Both Day and Night must exist to be 'natural' and 'complete'. You must never seek to destroy your brother because he uses a different side of the Force than you do and Little Ben must never do that to you either. You both need one another, just like your mother and I need one another."**

**Ami smiled and stood to her feet and said, "I see, Dad. I see it."**

***************************

**Kylo spent the next few hours before the Command Shuttle came back to take he and Ami back to the Finalizer and gave her her very first lesson in basics of using her light saber. He taught her how to ignite it and latch it back to her clothing, he taught her how to hold it and swing it and parry with it a bit. He didn't show her anything more than the basics for now.**

****

**"Dad, when can I train with your Knights?" Ami asked.**

**Kylo chuckled, "You can train with them soon, Ami. But, for now, I need to you to get used the 'feel' of your saber in your hand. I have given you the beginning of wisdom for now, but more wisdom in the Force will follow. Be patient, alright?"**

**Ami nodded and Kylo drew his daughter into a warm embrace and then said, "Ami, one more thing I need you to understand. I'm the Supreme Leader and ruler of the galaxy, but I am not without compassion and justice because I use the Dark Side of the Force. One day, you and Little Ben will rule, in my and your mother's place. Your brother will have a softer nature than you do. It's by nature that _you_ will be a bit more _aggressive and find it more difficult to channel your anger,_ but you _must._ I have learned, through working with your mother, to use compassion with worlds that need compassion. She has helped me make decisions that are not one-sided. By _nature,_ Daddy is more aggressive, but your mother helps me to make more balanced decisions. If you and your brother rule one day, you cannot reject Little Ben's influence. You must work with him and allow the Force to be _both_ sides, are you understanding me?" **

**Kylo was doing is his best to begin stressing this with Ami.**

**Ami nodded, deep in thought as she listened to Kylo.**

**Kylo continued, "I think I understand Dad."**

**"I don't expect you to understand all of this right now, but I wanted to bring you here, alone with me, to Mustafar and begin your training. Another thing you must understand, Ami, is that you cannot change your nature or who you are. You are who you are. I had people in my past try to change me and make me a Light Side user. That is not who I am. I may work with the Light Side, and compromise, but I am a Dark Sider. You are who you are too. You have to learn to work with the Light Side, but not change who you are." He explained.**

**Ami was soaking up Kylo's words like a dry sponge absorbing water for the first time. She was hooked on his every word.**

**Kylo took Ami for a walk around his grandfather's castle and taught her a bit about sparring and very basic moves with her light saber. She was beyond thrilled!**

****

*************************

**The Command Shuttle Arrived on Mustafar and Kylo and Ami boarded the Shuttle. Ami had her light saber hitched to her side and put her hand on it, smiled, and then gave Kylo a smile.**

**Kylo looked down at his daughter and said, "Remember Ami, you must rely on me to teach you what you need to know. Do not run ahead of yourself, ever. You are just beginning to learn."**

**Ami nodded with joy and sat down next to Kylo as the Command Shuttle jumped to light speed on it's way back to the Finalizer. Ami could hardly wait to show her mother and Little Ben her new saber!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day Rey will take her son to Ilum to find his own Kyber Crystal and build his own lightsaber, but he will need to be a bit older yet.


	65. Unconditional Parental Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT Chapter: Rey assures Ami how proud she is of her and that she loves her forever and unconditionally. Kylo and Rey vow to each other that they will never repeat the cycles of the past. Neither one of them will reject their children just because they use a different side of the Force than they do. 
> 
> Kylo and Rey make plans to have an over night alone in the Palace on Naboo.

****

**Chapter 65: Unconditional Parental Love**

**Kylo looked at his daughter with joy as she was sitting next to him. His Command Shuttle had lifted off of Mustafar to head back to the Finalizer.**

**"Supreme Leader," a pilot began, "Sir, we should be back on board the Finalizer within three hours."**

**Kylo gave the pilot a quiet nod, but went back to enjoying the expression on Ami's face. She wore an expression of pride and satisfaction, but yet she had an air of wonder and awe about her too.**

**As usual, Ami was the inquisitive type, and full of questions for Kylo. Ami leaned her head against Kylo's shoulder as she watched Mustafar become distant out the window.**

**"Dad, it was exciting to see Great grandfather Vader's castle. Thank you for taking me and for helping me build my light saber." she said, peering up at him as she leaned against his shoulder, then she continued, "I'm nine years old. I'm old enough for my own light saber, Dad."**

**"I enjoyed spending this time with you, Ami," Kylo said, putting his right arm around her as the Shuttle jumped to light speed, then continuing, "your mother will be proud of you, just as I am," he paused, gave her a raised eyebrow, then said, "Ami, you may be nine years old now and have learned a _few small things about the Force,_ but you have _years'_ worth of training ahead of you. I trained until I was in my late twenties before my training was fully complete. You _must_ be patient and wait on me to continue your training." Kylo knew his daughter was impatient, but he also knew that it was normal for someone who used the Dark Side of the Force to be extremely confident, if not _over confident_ , or to become anxious and skip ahead quickly in their training."**

**Kylo saw this in his daughter because _he himself_ had battled the the same for years. Kylo continued, "I see a _lot_ of myself in you, Ami, and I know how anxious you are to continue your training. With the Dark Side of the Force, it is easier to rush ahead with your training and it can lead to almost instant results, compared to the Light Side, but _I_ will be training you to take things more slowly than most Dark Side Masters and to use more patience."**

**"Dad?" Ami began.**

**"Yes, Ami?"**

**"Mom is powerful too. I've seen her training with your Knights, but since she uses the Light Side of the Force, will she be _just as proud of me_ as she is of Little Ben?" Ami asked, lifting from Kylo's shoulder for a moment to look at him more seriously.**

****

**Kylo looked down at her with a look of serious concern, then put both hands on her arms, leaning her back from him a bit so he could speak with her more directly, then said, "Ami, your mother will be proud of you. Your mother has loved you since _before_ you were born," he paused, looked up for a minute, then looked back down at Ami, then said, "Can I ask you a question?"**

**"Of course, Daddy." Ami responded.**

**"How do you think your mother feels about _me_?" Kylo asked.**

**Ami's eyebrows scrunched up and her nose wrinkled a bit as she was thinking about Kylo's question, then she said, "Mom loves you. She is _always_ hugging and kissing you."**

**Kylo chuckled at Ami's words. One of the officers on board the Command Shuttle overheard Ami say this, and he put his hands behind his back and tried to _suppress_ a smile and act as if he _didn't hear_ her say this.**

**Kylo looked down at Ami, smiling, then said, "I feel the same about your mother. Just because you use a different side of the Force does not mean your mother will love you less, Ami. Your mother loves ME very much and I love her," he paused, then said, "I love your brother, Little Ben, just as much as I _love you_ , Ami. When you come back to the Finalizer and show your mother your saber, and what you understand about the Force, she will be impressed and will love you as she always has." Kylo said, patting her on the shoulder.**

**Ami leaned her head back on Kylo's shoulder and then closed her eyes. She became quiet for a few moments and then eventually drifted off to sleep on the return trip back to the Finalizer.**

***************************

**Little Ben was with Rey in their quarters and was sitting and asking questions of his own. He was curious about why Ami was able to build a light saber, yet he was not allowed yet.**

**"Mommy," Little Ben began, "Why does Ami have a light saber and I don't?"**

**Rey pulled Ben up on her lap and said, "You are four years old, Ben, and a little young yet. When you get to be Ami's age, I will take you to a place where you can build your own light saber. You need to be a few years older." she said, kissing his cheek.**

**"Will you train me?" he asked.**

**Rey looked at her son with admiration, and that a child so young also showed such interest in the Force, and she said, "Yes, Ben, I will. Your father and I will both train you."**

**"Daddy too?" Little Ben asked.**

**"Yes. I will be sparring and training with Ami, just like your father does. You don't understand this right now, Ben, but your father and I train with _one another_ and I train with Daddy's Knights. It doesn't matter which side of the Force we use, both sides can learn from the other and train together." Rey explained, rubbing Little Ben's back.**

**Ben nodded his head, then said, "Mommy, Ami likes to tease me too much."**

**Rey chuckled, "Brothers and sisters always tease and play with one another, Ben," Rey said, pausing for a second, then continued, "but you know what? I bet Ami would also look out for you too. She would take care of you as her little brother."**

**Ben nodded his head and then jumped down off of Rey's lap and ran off to the next room to play with his toys. Just as he did, Kylo came walking into their quarters with Ami. Rey's face lit up when she saw them come in.**

**"Ami!" Rey said, opening her arms to her daughter, "come here!"**

**Ami ran into Rey's arms and Rey lifted her a bit off the floor and said, "You are getting _so_ big! I can barely lift you up anymore! Did you have a good time with your father and learn lots of new things?" she said, sweeping Ami's hair from her face.**

**Before Ami could answer, Kylo walked briskly over to Rey and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply in return, saying, "I missed _you_ too!" and chuckled.**

****

**Kylo put his hand to Rey's face and said, "I haven't forgotten to make plans to be alone with you for a while." he said, giving her a deeply seductive, yet affectionate look from his eyes.**

**Rey put her hand to the side of his face and said, "I was hoping you didn't forget..." she said, giving him an equally needy look in response.**

**Ami chuckled, then said, "See? There goes Mommy and Daddy kissing and hugging again." she teased.**

**Rey turned to Kylo and kissed him quickly on the mouth, saying, "That's right Ami, and that will never change."**

**She let go of Kylo and sat down on a lounge, patting the seat next to her, then said, "Ami, come sit here and talk with me. Tell me about your time with your father on Mustafar."**

**"See, Ami? I told you your mother would be proud of you and want to know all about it." Kylo insisted.**

**Rey looked up at Kylo with concern and said, "Did she think I wouldn't be?" she asked.**

**"Well, Ami felt that since she uses a different side of the Force than you or Ben do, that you may not be as proud of her. I told her that's NOT true." Kylo responded, giving his daughter a lifted eyebrow.**

**"Oh _Ami_ ," Rey began, "sit down here with me," she paused, as Ami took a seat next to her, then Rey said, "why would you feel that way? I love your _father_ more than my own life and he uses a different side of the Force than I do. I've loved you since _before_ you were born," Rey said, putting her hand on her abdomen. Ami nodded, but kept her eyes riveted on Rey.**

**Rey continued, "Ami listen, I am proud of you and will always be proud of you. I love you and Little Ben equally. Both of my children are going to be very powerful with the Force and I'm proud of you both and what you will become. Tell me all about your time with your father, okay?" Rey insisted.**

**Ami stood from the lounge and pulled her saber off her belt, wanting to show Rey, but Kylo stopped her from igniting it and said, "Ami, you may show your mother your new saber, but do not ignite it." he said firmly, peering at her seriously.**

**Ami protested, "But...., Dad...."**

**Rey jumped in and said, "Ben, let her stand back a bit from me, just over there," Rey said, pointing a few feet away, "and _let her ignite it._ I _want_ her to know I'm proud of her." Rey said, giving Kylo an urgent look from her eyes.**

**Ami looked up at Kylo with hope in her eyes that he would say 'yes' and let her ignite it for Rey. Kylo nodded and said, "Alright, but move over here. You're still learning how to _hold_ it properly." Kylo moved Ami back a few paces and then Ami ignited her red saber for Rey.**

**Rey watched her ignite it and she stood to her feet and put her hands on her waist and said, "Ami, that is _magnificent_! _Wonderful_! It's a beautiful light saber! And you built that yourself with your father! I'm very proud of you." she said, walking over more closely to see it.**

**Ami's eyes were filled with pride and wonder as she swung it from side to side. Rey started again, "It looks and sounds like your father's light saber, Ami."**

**"Yes, Daddy helped me to make my saber like he made his own." Ami said, still moving her saber through the air a bit.**

**Rey watched her daughter's red saber glow and looked over at Kylo and smiled, "She is definitely her father's daughter."**

**"You're proud of me, Mommy?" Ami asked, still moving her light saber a bit in the air.**

**"Yes, Ami. I'm just as proud of you as I am your father. One day I will spar and train with you." Rey said.**

**"You will?" Ami said, excitedly.**

**"Yes. Your father and I spar and train together." Rey said, rubbing Ami's arm gently.**

**"Alright, Ami, turn off your saber and let's put it away for now," Kylo ordered.**

**Ami turned off her light saber and handed it to Kylo, but protested, "Why can't I keep it in my own room?"**

****

**Kylo stood holding his hand out to Ami, saying, "You will able to keep your saber in your room when you become more skilled with it. You have a four year old brother and I don't want any accidents happening around here." he said, still holding his hand out to Ami.**

**Ami hesitantly placed her light saber in Kylo's hand and then stepped back with a bit of a pout coming over her face. Kylo tapped it in his hand and said, "You'll get plenty of time with it from here on out. I don't want your little brother, Ben, to accidentally ignite it and hurt himself." Kylo insisted.**

**Rey took Ami into her arms and said, "I love you, Ami _and_ I'm proud of you and who you are. I believe that one day the Force will do great things through you, just like it is through your father and I." **

**Ami wrapped her arms around Rey and hugged her, closing her eyes, and said, "I'm glad you're proud of me, Mommy. I thought you would only be proud of Little Ben because he..." and Ami didn't finish her sentence, but looked up at Rey.**

**Rey lifted Ami's chin up to look at her and she said, "Why? Because Ben uses the Light Side, like _I do?_ " she paused, then continued, "Ami, I love you _both_ so much and do not have favorites. Look how much I love your Dad and am proud of him and all that he has accomplished. I feel the same about you. Did your father tell you that one day you may have to rule the galaxy alongside your brother and learn to work with him, just like Daddy and I do?" she asked.**

**Ami nodded, and said, "Yes, Mommy. He told me. He said that just like Day and Night have to work together, I have to work with Ben one day."**

**Rey looked up at Kylo, giving him a nod of approval, then said, "That's an _excellent_ example to give her, Ben. I'm impressed."**

**Kylo responded, "It was the best example I could think of at the time, Rey. She had to understand that Light and Dark do not have to be against one another, but work together like Day and Night do to form one single day. She has a _long way_ to go to understand that balance, but she _will_ one day. Right now, she needs examples like that so she can understand more clearly." he said, taking a seat next to Rey and putting his arm around her affectionately.**

**Rey leaned over to kiss him, placed her hand on his face and said, "I love you so much."**

**Kylo gave her another kiss, then said, "I love you more than you know, Rey."**

****

**Ami chuckled again, watching her parents kiss and hold one another, then she said, " _Ewww_ , there you both go _again_ kissing and hugging. I'm going to my room." she said, shaking her head.**

**Rey laughed out loud, but then called to Ami, saying, "Ami, I want you to remember this: whatever you choose to be and whoever you _are in the Force,_ you will always have a proud mother."**

**Ami nodded to Rey warmly and then ran right into Rey's arms, hugging her. Rey wrapped her arms around her daughter, then said, "Okay, you can go now and have some time to yourself for a bit."**

**Ami walked off to her own room and closed the door, and as she did, Rey turned to Kylo and said, "She was really worried I would _not_ be proud of her?" she asked somewhat concerned.**

**Kylo nodded, "She was. She's very pensive and deep thinking for being almost ten years old. She was worried about your reaction, for some reason, to her being a Dark Side user of the Force. I explained to her how much you love her and would never feel any differently about her. She wants your approval." Kylo said.**

**"She has it," Rey began, "I need to keep emphasizing to her how much I love her and how proud I am of her regardless."**

**Kylo sighed, then took Rey's hands into his own, and said, "I forgive my parents for the past, and don't hold it against them, but I was sent away because I use the Dark Side of the Force. My uncle Luke? Well, you already know the story behind that," he paused, then said, "I never want Little Ben to feel I would reject him or send him away because he uses a different side of the Force than I do. I will _not_ have that pattern repeated in my children's lives." he said, his face turning pensive about his past.**

**Rey put her arms around him, then said, "You and I are changing _all_ of that. I will _never_ make Ami feel rejected and you will never reject Little Ben. You and I will be the example they need of balancing the Force and loving one another regardless." she reassured him.**

**Kylo pulled Rey against him slowly and pressed his lips to hers, running his hands up and along her back. He looked down at her with heavily lidded eyes, then said, "Where would you want to go to get away for a while? I've missed having time alone with you, Rey."**

****

**Rey returned his extremely needy look and said, "We can have the palace to ourselves anytime we want. Let's have Jared and Ralyn at least be in our quarters with Ami and Ben and we take an overnight or something to be alone for a while?" Rey suggested, pulling Kylo more firmly against her.**

**"The palace it is," Kylo began, "I'll arrange for it."**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey have an overnight alone together in the Palace on Naboo.  
> While they are gone, Ami may get hold of her light saber and do some practicing on her own without Kylo's consent. She is aggressive with it and may give Jared and Ralyn a scare. Her aggression is not purposely done to scare them, but she needs to learn control.
> 
> Once Kylo and Rey return to the Finalizer, Kylo will deal with his daughter about how she must show restraint and then begin to train her further. 
> 
> **** A few more years will pass, toward the end of the chapter, and Little Ben will be ready for Rey to help him build his saber and begin his own training. In the future, Ami will defend her brother against a threat and stand up for him, solidifying her relationship with her brother and helping them to work together to maintain balance, just as their parents have.****


	66. Kylo and Rey: Intimate Time Alone on Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey FINALLY manage to get some private time alone on Naboo for one day and night. While they are away, Jared is given a first hand experience with Ami and Little Ben's extremely powerful Force abilities! Everything ends well, but Jared is given quite an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Erotic art in this chapter****

**Chapter 66: Kylo and Rey: Intimate Time Alone on Naboo**

**Rey was excitedly packing a few things to take with her to Naboo. She was overjoyed at finally being able to get some time alone with Kylo. They had not had time alone in quite some time between daily demands of the First Order, diplomatic missions and Kylo's recent trip with Ami to Mustafar. The chime to their quarters sounded and she left her bag for a moment on her bed to go answer it. When she opened the door, Jared was waiting outside.**

**"Empress," Jared began, "I'm here for Ami and Ben."**

**"Yes, Jared, come in," Rey said, motioning for him to come inside, then she continued, "I'm glad you could be here just to oversee Ami and Ben and keep an eye on them. The Supreme Leader and I will only be gone for one full day and night cycle at the palace on Naboo." Rey was curious why Ralyn was not here today and asked Jared about it, saying, "Jared, is Ralyn not on duty today?"**

**"Empress, she was ill this morning. I'm afraid it will just be me today watching the children. Is this alright?"**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow for a second, then said, "I suppose so. Both Ami and Ben do well together. Ami is very protective of her little brother and looks out for him. I am sure you will do fine. I hope that Ralyn feels better soon!" Rey said.**

**"Yes, Empress," Jared began, "I am sure she will. She did not want the children to get sick and felt it was best to not be on duty with them today."**

**"I completely understand that, Jared. When the Supreme Leader and I return, I will send a message to her and see how she is doing." Rey answered. Jared nodded to Rey quietly in response.**

**Just as she finished speaking to Jared, Kylo came walking over. Jared felt a bit more comfortable around him after a few years, but was still known to stiffen up around him a bit when Kylo was near.**

****

**Kylo began to give some instructions of his own before he and Rey left, saying, "Jared, Ami has just come back from Mustafar with me and she has her own light saber now. I am keeping her light saber, for now, in the Empress' and my bedroom. She is _not_ to have it while she is alone or without the Empress and I being here to monitor her. The reason for this is that my son, Ben, is far too young to be around her when she's holding it or if she ignites it. I don't want him to be hurt accidentally."**

**Jared understood perfectly said, "Yes, Supreme Leader. I was going to ask you if Ami would be allowed to access her saber while you and the Empress were away."**

**"Also," Kylo began, "though Ami is only nine years old, she is _quite powerful_ already with the Force. She is capable of things that ordinary children may not be. My son, Ben, is also Force Sensitive. You must be extremely aware of where they are at all times." Kylo ordered, then continued, "I know you already know this about them, but as they get older, I can't stress this enough."**

****

**Jared nodded quietly to Kylo that he understood his instructions. Rey then began, "I know you have been with Ami and Ben for years, so the Supreme Leader and I realize you know most of this already, but as the Supreme Leader stated, Ami still needs some supervision when she's using her light saber around her brother, Ben, that's why we don't want her to have it unless we are here. If you need to contact us for any reason, you can reach us directly via the COMM directly to the palace." Rey insisted.**

**"Yes, Empress," Jared said, "I understand."**

**Jared was standing out in the sitting area as Kylo and Rey called Ami and Little Ben out of their bedrooms so they could speak to them before they left. Ami and Ben sat on one of the lounges and Kylo said, "Ami, Ben, Mommy and Daddy are leaving for a while. We will be back on the Finalizer by this time tomorrow. You are to listen to Jared and at all times," then Kylo directed his attention to Ami, then said, "Ami, I want you to wait until your mother and I return before you practice anymore with your light saber. We do not want Little Ben to get hurt, do you understand?"**

**"Yes, Dad. I understand," Ami said. She felt disappointed, but knew she may struggle to leave her light saber alone!**

**Little Ben ran up and wrapped his arms around Kylo's legs and said, "Daddy where are you going?" Kylo looked down at Ben with a smile and then picked him up in his arms, saying, "Daddy is going somewhere with Mommy for a while," he paused, walked Ben over to an observation window, pointed out and continued, "do you see that planet down below? That is where Mommy and I will be until tomorrow."**

**Kylo hugged his son, then placed him back down on the floor. Little Ben then ran to Rey and hugged her as well. Kylo and Rey hugged both their children and then left their quarters for the hangar bay.**

************************

****

**After boarding the Command Shuttle, Rey took hold of Kylo's hand and smiled up at him, saying, "I can't believe we finally get some time alone. I'll miss Ami and Little Ben, but I have missed our time alone together too." she said, leaning over to kiss him.**

**Kylo and Rey had not had time alone in quite some time between daily demands of the First Order, diplomatic missions and Kylo's recent trip with Ami to Mustafar. Kylo answered warmly, "I have missed our time alone too," his eyes were seductive as he kissed her in return. Rey could easily read the desire in his eyes and she returned every bit of that desire with her own eyes.**

****

**The Command Shuttle had them down to the surface within minutes. They disembarked not far from the palace. As they disembarked, Kylo turned to one of his officers on board and said, "Return here tomorrow before sunset for the Empress and I," he ordered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," the officer responded, "before sunset tomorrow." The officer nodded to Rey and Kylo then entered the Command Shuttle and closed the ramp. Kylo took Rey by the hand and they walked to the front of the palace. As soon as they reached the door, servants opened the doors for them and said, "Supreme Leader, Empress, welcome back. We're all glad to see you both once again."**

**Rey thanked the servants. She was always kind and patient with them, saying, "Thank you so much. How have you all been?" she asked.**

**One of the servants replied, "We've been fine, Empress. Busy preparing for your arrival."**

**Kylo and Rey had the servants take their things up to the Queen's room and then walked through the palace and headed toward the balcony, but before they walked outside, Kylo ordered that their meals be served in the Queen's room in private that night.**

**"The Empress and I will take our meal this evening up in the Queen's room. We are not to be disturbed unless it's something important." he ordered.**

**The servants acknowledged his orders and then quickly made their way to the kitchen area. Kylo took Rey's hand, and as Rey walked out onto the balcony, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, enjoying the sun and the breeze that was lightly blowing.**

**Kylo looked around to be sure they were alone, then pulled Rey gently flush against him. Rey sighed as he did, and said, " _Oh_....," she moaned, "I _love_ the way you feel against me. I've missed you. You feel so good like this...." she said, giving him a very needy glance through heavily lidded eyes. Kylo leaned down and deepened a kiss between them. His kiss was soft, but passionate. His arms, gently massaged her back as he pulled her even closer against him. Rey let out a soft moan and sighed his name, "Ben...."**

****

**Rey was losing herself in the feel of his kiss and the warmth and strength of his arms that gripped her entire body. His hands were so warm against her and she ran one hand along his arm and the other around his waist, pulling herself against him as they kissed. Kylo pulled away, breathless for only a second, then said, "Tomorrow, I want to enjoy the lakes, the waterfalls and the scenery with you, but right now, I want to carry you upstairs. I need you. Can we eat later?" he pleaded.**

**Rey gazed back at him, cupping his face with her right hand, and running her thumb over his lips, then said, "I want you too," she said, her eyes penetrating his. Kylo took her by the hand and was going to walk with her hand-in-hand to the Queen's room, but once they got back inside the palace, he looked around quickly, noticed no one was around, then seeing no one there, he bent down, swooped Rey up into his arms instead and then carried her toward the stairs.**

**"Wow!" Rey gasped as Kylo swooped her up into his arms, "that was fast.." she chuckled, burying her face into his neck as he carried her up the stairs as quickly as he could. His cape billowed behind him and his gloved hands gripped her warmly as he easily bounded up the stairs. Thankfully, all the servants were in the kitchen and would give them their privacy.**

*************************

**The sun was going to set in about an hour, so the golden hue of the evening sky was filling the Queen's room as Kylo carried Rey inside. He raised his arm, using the Force, and quickly closed the door behind them. He ravished her mouth, kissing her lips, then down to her neck and then her collarbone. Rey was sighing heavily, eagerly tilting her head to the side so his warm, soft mouth could reach every inch of her skin.**

****

**Rey ran her hands through Kylo's hair, then her mouth found it's way to his neck. She kissed his neck while slowly lowering the zipper on his tunic. Kylo let out a groan as she kissed his neck and lowered his zipper. He set her down on the floor in front of him and pulled her flush against him, kissing her passionately. Rey had his tunic zippered down now and Rey placed her palm over his bare chest, feeling the taught muscle and the warmth of his skin. She placed her other hand over his chest and used both hands to massage his chest, then looked up into his eyes and said, "It's been so long, I almost forgot how absolutely beautiful you are." she groaned out at him.**

**Kylo lowered Rey to the floor, where a fire was already burning in the fireplace. There were cushions and blankets lining the floor and Rey felt Kylo's arms guide her to lay over them.**

****

**They were both absolutely beside themselves with NEED for one another. Kylo began to pull off his cape and finished removing his tunic and tossing it to the floor. Rey began to undress as quickly as possible as well. She watched as Kylo unzipped his uniform pants, but as he did, he kept unbroken eye contact with Rey. Just watching him do this made Rey's heart pump even harder and faster. He quickly discarded his boots and then by the time he did, Rey was already laying under a blanket waiting for him.**

**Kylo ran his lips hungrily over Rey's neck, then he trailed his mouth slowly down to her breasts. He took his time with each breast, taking her into his mouth. Rey pressed her head backward into the pillows she was laying on, enjoying the sensations he was giving her, her fingers were in his hair as he took her into his mouth, stimulating each breast, drawing a moan from her. She sighed and the sighs quickly turned into panting breaths.**

**" _Ben_..." she pleaded, then said again, " _Ben...._ "**

**"I know...." Kylo said.**

**Kylo ran his lips back up to her mouth and as he opened his mouth to her, she opened hers to him. He gave her no time to recover her breath before he was pushing into her body. Rey gasped with satisfaction, loudly whispering, " _Uhhh.._. _.Yes_ , Ben.... oh _Force_.... _..."_ Kylo thrusted into Rey gently at first, dragging out each push into her. He stayed inside of her, his body flush against hers as he moved, drawing out moans of pleasure from Rey.**

**He dipped his face into her neck for a few seconds, continuing to move within her, over and over, the warm skin of his chest brushing her breasts with each of his thrusts. Over and over his body moved into her and Rey thought she'd gone to paradise. After nine years of making love with Kylo, he felt just as glorious to her as the first time they were together. Kylo felt the same way and told her over and over again how soft and warm she was as he thrust into her.**

**"I love you, Rey. I will _always_ love you," he sighed, then said, "Your body feels so good....." he whispered into her neck as he moved within her. Rey turned her cheek to him, relishing the feel of his thick hair against her face, then said, "I'm _more_ in love with you now than I was nine years ago," she paused, moaned a few more times, rubbing Kylo's back as he thrust into her, then said, "you feel _so_ good, Ben.... _Force, sooo,_ good, so beautiful."**

****

*************************

**Back on the Finalizer, Jared was having a good evening with Ami and Little Ben. He was playing different games with them and even played a game of hide and seek with Little Ben. Ami was clever, however, and while Jared had his back turned and was occupied playing hide and seek with her brother, she tip toed as quietly as she could muster and made her way to her parents bedroom.**

**She wanted to find her light saber and just look at it for a few moments. Kylo had given her strict instructions not to play with it while he was not there, but would simply 'looking' at it count?**

**She rummaged through her mother and father's closet and finally saw where Kylo had her light saber sitting on a top shelf. She could not reach the top shelf, of course, but she was powerful enough with the Force to know how to call her saber to herself. She looked at it up on the top shelf of Kylo's closet and stood still for a few seconds, wondering if she should just look at it or call it to herself. She loved her saber and it was all she could think about each day since she was on Mustafar with Kylo.**

**She bit her bottom lip, gazing at her saber. She walked to her parents' door frame and looked out into the sitting area and noticed that Jared was still playing hide and seek with Little Ben. Seeing he was still distracted with her brother, she quietly made her way back to Kylo's closet and stood looking up at her saber once more.**

**Back out in the sitting area, Jared noticed that Ami was not around. He stopped playing hide and seek with Little Ben for a few seconds, then said, "Ben, come with me," and took him by the hand to go look for Ami to see where she was.**

**"Ami?" Jared called to her, "Ami? Where are you?" he asked. Now Little Ben began to call for his sister too, "Ami????" he called out loudly. Jared and Little Ben continued to search each room, but Jared did not think to look inside of Kylo and Rey's personal bedroom. He never wanted to wander in there. It was private territory and the very thought of wandering into the Supreme Leader and Empress' personal bedroom was terrifying for Jared, even after all of these years!**

**Jared still had hold of Little Ben's hand and peered into Kylo and Rey's bedroom, without going inside though. He had too much anxiety to do so, but he looked around for Ami and continued calling for her, "Ami?" Jared called again, "you need to come out now. I found Little Ben! Come on out! I give up, I can't find you!" he said, thinking Ami was simply playing hide and seek with he and Little Ben now.**

**Ami was standing just inside Kylo's closet and closed her eyes, ignoring Jared completely. She winced her eyes closed tightly, concentrating as deeply as she could on the Force so she could call her light saber to herself. She raised her hand toward her light saber and kept her eyes closed. The light saber lifted off of the top shelf and slowly made it's way to her right hand. She was so pleased with herself! She had never done this before and was overjoyed. She was so overjoyed that as soon as the light saber came to her right hand, she jumped up and down.**

**Jared heard the commotion inside Kylo and Rey's bedroom. He hated to go inside, but knew he had to in order to get Ami to come out where he could see her. Jared still had Little Ben by the hand when he saw Ami standing in front of Kylo's personal closet, jumping up and down. Ami was so focused on her light saber that she didn't see Jared standing not far behind her, holding Little Ben's hand. "Ami!" Jared said, somewhat loudly, "Your father said you are not to have your light saber." he said insistently.**

**Ami was startled with Jared standing there, not far behind her and she accidently ignited her light saber. As her light saber ignited she brushed Jared's right arm. His uniform was able to block the saber from going through to his skin and wounding him, but Jared stepped back in fear. He didn't know the first thing about light sabers and he was certainly not Force sensitive. He kept a firm hold of Little Ben's hand, but said, "Ami! Your father said to leave your light saber alone. Please turn it off and put it back." he pleaded.**

**"Did I hurt you, Jared?" Ami gasped out loudly. She still had her saber ignited and was waving it, not looking where she was aiming it. She was visibly upset that she could have hurt Jared. Little Ben was only four years old, but he was very strong with the Light Side of the Force. He had seen his father and mother and sister use the Force before, many times. Little Ben raised his hand, used the Force, and levitated a large object from off of his mother's personal table and threw the object across the room and knocked Ami's saber out of her hand and onto the floor. The saber's hilt was thick enough that it kept the blade from burning directly into the floor.**

**By now, Jared was completely anxiety ridden, standing between two very powerful Force sensitive children! He looked down at Little Ben, who still had his hand outstretched, and said, "Ben, what the?" and then looked quickly up at Ami. Ami was staring down at the floor at her saber that was still lit. Jared pleaded with her to turn it off and said, "Ami, can you turn off your light saber?"**

**"Yes, Jared, I can, I'm sorry!" she said, feeling very anxious that she could have hurt Jared accidentally. All she had wanted to do was look at her saber for a few minutes. She never thought this would happen. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated deeply. She managed to will her saber to turn off by using the Force. The saber turned off as it was still lying on the floor. Jared took a deep breath, then walked over and bent down to pick the saber up into his hand and said, "I'm putting this back up on your father's shelf and we are leaving this room." he ordered.**

**Ami was visibly upset and went to sit back out in the sitting area. She knew once Kylo and Rey returned, they would most definitely have something to say to her about it. Jared put the light saber back on the top shelf, then looked down at Little Ben and said, "You moved that thing off of your mother's table and....?" and he paused, looking at the object that Little Ben had moved with the Force, then back to Little Ben, then said, " _you did that_?"**

**Little Ben just smiled and said, "Yes. Ami needed to put her saber down."**

**Jared, ran his palm over his forehead in disbelief and anxiety, then said, "Oh. That's what I thought," then took Little Ben by the hand once more and led him back out into the sitting area. Once back out into the sitting area, Jared put Little Ben on his lap and looked over at Ami, who was seated next to him on the lounge, and said, "Ami, you could have hurt me or your little brother, did you know this? Your father, the _Supreme Leader_ , gave you an order to leave it alone." he said, trying to emphasize Kylo being the Supreme Leader and not just her father.**

**Ami dipped her head and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was just trying to look at it. I know my father may be angry," then Ami turned to Little Ben and said, "Ben! Why did you knock my light saber out of my hand like that?" Ami felt her aggression rising. She would never harm her brother, but she had a more aggressive nature and it showed at times.**

**Little Ben, being only four years old, just shook his head and said, "Mommy and Daddy said 'no'", and then he jumped off of Jared's lap and ran into his room to play with his toys. Jared took a deep breath, then said, "Ami, perhaps you should go to your room. It's late anyway and almost bed time."**

**Ami shook her head, feeling extremely sorry for what she had done, but also extremely frustrated. She obeyed Jared and shuffled her way back into her bedroom and closed the door for the night. Jared sat back on the lounge, ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, knowing things could have gone terribly worse, but he was grateful they hadn't!**

**He suddenly remembered Kylo and Rey's warning to him that he was dealing with two very powerful Force sensitive children. He had been with Ami and Little Ben since they were born and he loved them as if they were his own family. He was not going to stop watching over them when Kylo and Rey needed him, but he was also going to ask for some advice, _and fast!_**

******************************

**The Following morning, Rey woke up in Kylo's arms and smiled. She noticed he was already awake and looking at her affectionately as she woke up. She rolled onto her side, put her hand around his waist and said, "Last night was beautiful."**

**Kylo leaned over and grazed his lips slowly over hers, then said, "It was. I missed feeling you, Rey." he said, kissing her again and bringing her closer against his chest. Rey then propped herself over him slightly and ran her palm over his chest, and said, "What to you want to do today? Those lakes and the fields look nice." she suggested.**

**Kylo wiped some of her hair away from her face and said, "Anything you want. The lakes and fields would be a nice place to have breakfast and lunch. I can get the staff to pack us our meals so we can take them with us for the day." Kylo suggested, smiling at her and still wiping her face with his finger.**

**Rey smiled lazily back at him, dipped her head to kiss his chest, then said, "That sounds perfect."**

**They got up for the morning and got dressed and then ordered the staff to pack their breakfast and lunch so they could spend the entire day outside together near the lake and fields and waterfalls.**

****

**Jared had not bothered to contact Kylo or Rey about the light saber incident with Ami. He had the situation well under control and wanted to continue to give them their time alone, but eventually, Kylo and Rey would find out once they arrived back on the Finalizer. Kylo would have to have a very serious conversation with Ami and place more restrictions on her with the use of her light saber if she did not show more restraint.**

**For now, Kylo and Rey wandered the warm, green fields and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. It felt like a second honeymoon for them, even if it was only for a day.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Few chapters: Kylo and Rey will have to have a serious conversation with Ami once they find out what happened with Ami and her light saber while they were on Naboo. Jared loves the kids and will continue to watch over them, as well as Ralyn. Ami and Little Ben will get a few years older and their training will continue and Little Ben won't be so little anymore and will go with Rey to build his own light saber. In a later chapter, Ami will come to her brother's defense over an issue. Stay tuned! They will have each other's backs as they grow up.


	67. Ami Learns Her Lesson, but Also Receives and Unexpected Tenth Birthday Gift from Kylo and Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey have a discussion with Ami and Little Ben about what happened with Jared while they were away on Naboo.  
> Ami will receive gentle discipline from Kylo, but also a surprise Tenth birthday gift!

****

**Chapter 67: Ami Learns Her Lesson, but Also Receives and Unexpected Tenth Birthday Gift from Kylo and Rey**

**Jared and Ralyn were working at their normal daily duty posts and, as they worked, Jared shared with Ralyn what had happened with Ami and Little Ben the day before while Kylo and Rey were on Naboo. They were discreet about it though and spoke softly to one another so other officers did not hear them talking. When Jared and Ralyn were not watching over Ami or Little Ben, they had duty on the bridge.**

**Jared turned to Ralyn and said, "The Supreme Leader and the Empress have some _very_ powerful children. I got a demonstration of that yesterday," Jared began, "everything ended up well, but let's just say that if Ami and Little Ben wanted to overpower me with the Force, they could." **

**Ralyn smiled, then said, "Well, they may be able to overpower us with the Force, but those kids love us and we love them. They wouldn't use the Force against us on purpose." she said.**

**"I know that," Jared began, "it's just humbling to see how powerful they are at such young ages," he paused, punched a few more buttons, then continued, "you should have seen _four year old Ben._ He used the Force and moved an item across the room and knocked Ami's light saber right _out_ of her hand. Ami was able to use the Force to make her saber come to her, while it was on the top shelf of a closet, and then turned it off without touching it." Jared sat for a moment, looking down at his console with a melancholy look, then continued, "Ami felt so bad. She thought she injured me. Her saber brushed against my uniform and she panicked about it."  
**

**Ralyn gave Jared a melancholy look in return, then said, "I believe it. Ami may use the Dark Side, like the Supreme Leader, but she also has the same compassion her father has. She loves us, Jared, and would never purposely harm us. She probably just wanted to look at her saber."**

**"Yes," Jared started, "she only wanted to hold it. I startled her when I came into the room and she accidentally ignited her saber. When she turned around, the saber brushed my arm," then he chuckled, punched a few more buttons, then continued, "looking back on it now, Little Ben made me laugh. That little boy is just as powerful. He didn't mean to harm Ami, but he used the Force to cause Ami to drop her saber. If they are this powerful _now_ , can you imagine when they are adults?"**

**Ralyn raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "Exactly. One day they will most likely rule the galaxy and be just as powerful as the Supreme Leader and the Empress," she paused, then continued, "I love those children," she mused, then continued, "you aren't going to stop watching over them because of what happened, are you?" Ralyn asked, hoping Jared would not!**

**Jared shook his head vehemently, "No! I love those kids. I've been with them since birth. I can't imagine not being a part of their lives, can you?"**

**"No," Ralyn smiled, "I can't."**

**They continued to chat together as they worked on their duty posts, but kept it as quiet as possible so no one else could hear them.**

****************************

**Kylo and Rey had been back on board the Finalizer for a few hours. They had Ami and Little Ben sitting with them on a lounge in the sitting area of their quarters so they could speak with them about what had happened the day before. Jared had explained the entire situation to Kylo and Rey, but emphasized with them that Ami did _not_ mean for things to go as they had. She meant no harm and Jared was sure to say this to Rey and Kylo.**

**Kylo stood in front of both kids with his hands behind his back, looking down at them with his usual intimidating penetrating gaze. He wanted to make an impression on both of his children. Rey was standing next to Kylo and had her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to Kylo speak. Ami kept eye contact with Kylo as he spoke, but Little Ben was looking around the room for his toys and not paying close attention, which was typical for a four year old.**

****

**Rey was hoping Kylo would not be too hard on Ami. Kylo kept eye contact with Ami and said, "Ami, Jared tells me that you did not intend to ignite your saber, is this true?"**

**Ami dipped her head, "Yes, Dad. That's true. I just wanted to look at it."**

**Kylo nodded ever-so-slightly, then said, "Do you remember my instructions to you before I left with your mother?"**

**Ami looked back up at Kylo, her eyes looked anxious as she answered, "Yes. You told me not to touch it or play with it."**

**"Hmmm," Kylo began, pacing the floor in front of her for a moment, then said, "let me ask you a very important question. If _you_ had been one of my officers and I gave you an order not to do something, do you think that what you did was _disobeying those orders?_ "**

**Ami knew what Kylo was hinting at and she said, "Yes, Dad. If I was an officer and did that, I would have disobeyed your orders."**

**Kylo nodded again, "Correct," Kylo began, stepping closer to Ami, then continued, "Ami, Jared could have gotten hurt. He knows nothing about light sabers or much about the Force. I realize you didn't mean to ignite your saber, but do you see how easily accidents can happen and possibly harm someone? Jared was not angry with you, but he was concerned. He probably wonders if you will obey him or Ralyn now if your mother and I have to be gone for a while."**

**Ami's eyes shot up to Kylo in worry, then she said, "I love Jared, Dad. I would never hurt him. I will obey him while he's here," she paused, then said, "and Ralyn too."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey for a moment, turning _away from Ami_ , and gave Rey a wink, letting her know secretly that he was not angry with Ami, then he looked back over at Ami, and continued, "Ami, I gave you a direct order, not only as your father, but as the Supreme Leader. When I give orders, I expect them to be obeyed. Even _adults_ who disobey my orders get disciplined. I am going to have to restrict you from training or using your light saber for a few days."**

**Ami's face was downcast. She gave Kylo a pout, then said, "Dad, I said it was an accident. I didn't mean it. I only wanted to look at it. Please don't stop me from using my saber for a few days! I didn't...."**

**  
Kylo interrupted her, saying, "Ami, I _know_ you didn't mean to ignite your saber, the fact remains that you went looking for it and wanted to hold onto it even though I asked you not to. An accident happened that could have seriously harmed Jared or your little brother. I need you to learn that a light saber must be used responsibly. My decision stands. You may resume your training in a week. I thought I had your saber put in a place where you couldn't find it, but _apparently I was wrong_ ," Kylo said, giving Rey a quick look, then he continued, "I will put your saber in a place where you cannot find it for now. When you are older, and show me you can be more responsible with it, you will be able to keep your saber with you at all times, but for now, you may have it when I give you permission or when you are training with your mother and I. Do you understand?"**

**Ami nodded her head silently for a few seconds, looking down at the floor, then she continued, "Dad, Little Ben used the Force and knocked my saber out of my hand! He doesn't need protection! He took care of himself," she said, trying to make a point that she most likely couldn't hurt Little Ben, even if she tried.**

**Rey tried to hide a smile as Ami said this and she quickly turned away from the children so they didn't see her expression. Kylo looked over at Rey and tried to hide a grin as well, then he looked down at Little Ben and said, "Ben, you did that? Did you use the Force to knock Ami's saber out of her hand?" Kylo asked gently. Little Ben jumped off the lounge and stood to his feet, looking up at Kylo, who towered over the boy, and said, "Daddy, you said 'no'. Ami was touching it. I, I..." he stumbled over his words, trying to formulate his thoughts, then continued, "I saw you and Mommy use the Force before and I did it too." he said, looking all the way up at Kylo from his vantage point on the floor, then continued, "did I do something bad, Daddy?"**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow at Kylo, trying to keep her facial expression as serious as possible. Kylo continued, "No, Ben, you didn't _mean_ to do anything wrong, but do you know that when you used the Force to throw Mommy's big jewelry box across the room at Ami, she could have gotten hurt?" Kylo knew that in Ben's four year old mind, he thought he was doing the right thing.**

**Ben looked at Rey first with sad eyes, then looked at Ami, then said, "I sorry, Ami." and he continued to look at the floor, pouting sadly.**

**Kylo picked Little Ben up in his arms and sat him on his lap and said, "Ben, look at me," he began. Little Ben looked directly at Kylo. Kylo wiped a tear from Little Ben's face, and said, "Ben, Daddy is not angry with you, okay? I just don't want you to throw big things across the room at your sister. She could have gotten hurt. I know you were trying to do what you felt was right by knocking the saber down, but please don't do that again, alright?" Kylo's eyes were soft as he looked at his son.**

**Little Ben's face lit up immediately and he threw his arms around Kylo's neck and held onto him, saying, "Okay, Daddy." As Rey watched this scene unfold, she put her hand to her mouth in awe of how tender this was.**

**Kylo continued, but looked over at Ami, and said, "You and your brother are more powerful with the Force than you understand, Ami. Whether you use the Dark Side or the Light Side, you must use the Force responsibly, especially around others who do not know much about the Force and who do not use the Force. You and your brother know how to protect yourselves from other Force users, but Jared and Ralyn do not. You must be careful around them when they come to take care of you when I and your mother are busy and be careful that you don't use the Force around them. Is that clear?" Kylo asked, still holding Little Ben on his lap.**

**Rey came and sat down next to Ami, put her arm around her and said, "Ami, I'm not angry with you either. I realize you didn't mean for anything to go wrong, but next time your father and I ask you to do something, please listen. We're not asking you to obey us because we want to take your fun away. We ask you to obey us because we care about you, okay? Parents may seem to say 'no' sometimes and it can anger kids, but we do so because rules are given for important reasons. Your father and I have rules even for the First Order _and the galaxy_. If those rules are not obeyed, the galaxy will have no government and no law and order," Rey explained, then continued, "well, your father and I expect our rules to be obeyed so that no one gets hurt, okay?" Rey said, then she pulled Ami into her arms for a hug.**

**As soon as Rey finished saying this, their door chime sounded and Rey got up to answer it. As soon as she opened the door, Leia was standing there! Leia had heard what had happened the day before and she walked inside and said, "Do my grand children need me to play with them for a while?" she teased.**

**Both Little Ben and Ami jumped down off the lounge and ran into Leia, hugging her so strongly they nearly knocked the wind out of her!**

**"Wow!" Leia began, throwing her arms around both children, "That is quite a hug from you both!"**

**Kylo stood to his feet and so did Rey, then Kylo began, "Mother, I'm glad you're here. I assume Rey told you about what happened yesterday while she and I were on Naboo?"**

**Leia smiled and then knelt down and kissed both Ami and Little Ben on the cheeks, then answered, "Yes, she did. I think it may be best to start discussing having ME stay with Ami and Little Ben more often. I'm just as strong with the Force as you and Rey are and if something were to happen, I could handle it immediately," she mused.**

**Little Ben looked at Leia and said, "Grandmother, I used the Force, just like you."**

**Leia nodded with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Kylo with an amused smile, then she looked back at Little Ben, then said, "So I hear. That's very good, but Grandmom needs you to be careful when you use the Force, okay?"**

**Little Ben nodded then turned to Kylo and said, "Daddy, can I go play now?" Kylo patted Little Ben on the back and said, "Yes, go ahead."**

**Little Ben ran off to his room and began to play with his toys. Ami stood there in front of Leia, still looking upset. Leia put her hand to Ami's face and said, "Ami, no sad faces today. It's over with and your Mom and Dad know you didn't mean any harm, okay?" Leia hugged Ami and then stood up and said, "what are your plans today, Ami?"**

**Ami looked at Leia, almost at eye level now because she was so tall, like her father, and said, "I have some Dark Side texts that my Dad wants me to read. My mom also has some Jedi texts for me to read. They want me to know both sides so I can work with Little Ben one day."**

**Leia nodded, "Alright, you go ahead and get to your reading and I'll see you soon."**

**Ami nodded, then she walked over to Kylo and said, "Dad, do you still have to keep my light saber for a week?"**

**Kylo put his hands behind his back, giving Ami a firm look, then said, "Yes. One week," he looked over at Rey, then back to Ami and continued, "however, after that week is over, I intend on letting you have your first training session with my Knights. You will be ten years old in two weeks and I think it would be a good birthday present to let you train with them."**

**Ami's entire face lit up and she said, "I get to train with your Knights, Dad!?!"**

**Kylo just nodded 'yes' silently and watched as Ami ran to her bedroom and shut the door to read her Dark Side books and the Jedi texts that Rey had given to her. Kylo smiled at his mother and Rey and then Rey said, "That was nice, Ben! She will really look forward to that."**

**"Ami has an aggressive nature. I know how Dark Side users operate. If she doesn't have some kind of 'outlet' or way to use that energy of hers, she will begin to use the Dark Side in ways that are not safe at times for others. If I discipline her for a week, she will need to use that energy with my Knights. Plus, she can begin to learn a few more things with them." he answered.**

**Leia responded, "I think Ami realizes she could have hurt Jared. Knowing she could have hurt him is punishment for her in itself. I could see how hurt she looked."**

**Rey agreed, "Yes, Ami was distraught thinking about she could have accidentally hurt him."**

**Leia continued, "I'm not suggesting you stop Ralyn and Jared from watching Ami and Little Ben, but perhaps there are times when I could be here? Ami and Little Ben are very powerful and are just now beginning to use their powers. That could be unsettling for Jared and Ralyn. Perhaps if I'm here, in the background, when Jared and Ralyn are with the children, I could be here in case one of the kids accidentally uses their Force abilities again. What do you think?" Leia asked.**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and said, "It's a good idea, actually."**

**Kylo agreed and said, "I can go along with that. Jared and Ralyn have been with the kids since birth and love them. I'm not going to cut them off from watching over them, but if you are here, mother, in the background, it would give Rey and I peace of mind if we have to be away."**

**Leia knew that with her own power in the Force, she could easily manage anything either Ami or Little Ben would do with the Force, where Jared and Ralyn could not. Leia's intervention in that way may never be needed in practice, but at least she would be there just in case!**

************************

**A week had passed and Ami was about to get her light saber returned to her. Kylo and Rey were taking her to the training room to meet with her father's Knights and train with them for the day. Little Ben stayed behind with Leia, Jared and Ralyn for the day while Ami sparred with the Knights. Ami walked the corridors of the Finalizer with a large smile on her face. Her saber was hitched to her side and she kept her hand on it as she walked with her parents to the training room.**

**When they walked inside the training room, Ap'Lek, Vicrul and Cardo were there waiting for them. Cardo walked up to Ami and said, "Ahhh, have your own light saber, I see? Are you ready to learn a few more things?"**

****

**Ami smiled broadly, saying, "I'm ready!"**

**Of course, Rey and Kylo would be there the entire time, training with Ami and the Knights as well, watching over every detail!**

**************************


	68. Ami Trains with Kylo, Rey and the Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami has her first day of real training with Kylo, Rey and three of Kylo's Knights, (Cardo, Vicrul and Ap'Lek). She learns a lot and even gives one of Kylo's Knights a surprise he was not expecting during her training. Kylo and Rey also explain to Ami the difference between the Light and Dark Side of the Force in greater detail for her. Kylo will transmit images directly to Ami by using the Force so she can understand more clearly.
> 
> Kylo and Rey end their busy day with wanting intimate time alone!

**Chapter 68: Ami Trains with Kylo, Rey and the Knights**

**Ami looked at Cardo and said, "Yes, I'm ready," she paused, then began, "my father and mother have taught me a few things already." she said.**

**Cardo, Ap'Lek and Vicrul all knew that Ami was just beginning to train and were going to take it slowly with her. Rey stood to Ami's right and Kylo stood to her left and were going to watch Ami's every move, counseling her. Cardo pulled Kylo off to the side momentarily and said, "Master Kylo, I know she's only ten years old and only recently started her training. I will not come at her with anything she is not prepared for." he assured Kylo.**

**Kylo looked over at Ami, then back at Cardo, then said, "I agree, but I caution you anyway. She's extremely powerful with the Force, and she's very aggressive. She has raw power, but she will need to be trained how to use that raw power." Kylo warned.**

**Ami pulled her saber from off her belt and Rey modeled a fighting stance for Ami, showing her how to hold her saber, block and parry. After giving Ami a few verbal examples, Rey ignited her _own_ lightsaber and took a fighting stance and swung her saber a few times, giving Ami an example to follow, showing her how to parry as Cardo came after her.**

**Ami watched Rey carefully and then followed her example and swung her saber as she was shown. She took a fighting stance and looked over at Cardo and said, "Show me what you can do."**

**Kylo raised an eyebrow at Cardo and said, "Ami's challenging you! I hope she doesn't throw you across of the room today if she feels threatened."**

**Cardo gave Kylo a surprised look and said, "She knows how to do that already?" he whispered back, hoping Ami did not hear him.**

**Kylo _huffed_ at Cardo, saying, " _Yes_ , she _knows_ how to do that." he said, lifting an eyebrow at Cardo, reminding him of Ami's 'raw' power, saying, "As you know, Cardo, a Dark Sider does not always battle by using _boundaries._ Remember she _naturally_ channels her aggression! Be prepared, she is raw and powerful, but untrained." he warned.**

**Ami could not hear what Kylo or Cardo were saying to one another. Kylo was correct about Ami using raw and untamed power, just like her father. She was powerful, but untrained. Cardo was soon to find this out!**

**Kylo had told Rey, on more than one occasion, that Ami reminded him of _himself when he was her age_. When he was Ami's age, his power was untamed. Cardo advanced toward Ami and she lifted her lightsaber, taking the fighting stance that Rey had just shown her.**

****

**Kylo came back to Ami's left hand side and began to watch closely. Cardo had a lightsaber that was used for training only. Like all the other Knights, he was a Dark Sider, but he was _not_ as used to using a lightsaber. He was used to his own weapons, but chose to use a saber to train with Ami.**

**Cardo made his first swing at Ami's saber. Ami blocked his swing successfully. Kylo felt his heart rate pick up just watching her. He felt proud of her and grit his jaw, as he watched her with eager anticipation. Rey looked over at Kylo and noticed the hunger in his eyes as he watched Ami swing and parry her saber against Cardo. Ami advanced toward Cardo, using the moves that _both Kylo and Rey had shown her_ on multiple occasions and swung low, aiming at his legs. Cardo successfully jumped up high enough that Ami's lightsaber missed him. Ami took a few steps backward, got her bearings, then waited for Cardo to make the next move. He aimed at her legs this time as well to see if she knew how to block low. Ami stepped backward, avoiding the blow, instead of blocking low with her saber. **

**Kylo suddenly ignited his _own_ saber and said, "Ami, swing down low," he began, "when someone lunges low, block like _this_..." he said, showing her physically how it was done.**

****

**Ami watched her father show her how to block a strike from a lightsaber that was aimed low at her legs. She took a few practice swings first, then she charged at Cardo with all her strength. Cardo backed up a bit as she swung low again, aiming for his legs, hoping to perfect this particular move. Cardo side stepped her swing and Ami looked visibly frustrated, but Cardo encouraged her, saying, "Ami, distract me first before coming at me low like that. If you're charging me, use your lightsaber acting as if you are going to strike up higher, then quickly aim low!" he said.**

**Ami looked over at Kylo for approval first and Kylo nodded his approval to her that he agreed with Cardo, then she turned to face Cardo again, lifting her saber a bit higher. She charged him, aiming for his left arm at first, then swung low this time and grazed Cardo's boots! Ami grit her teeth and said, "I got you!" and Cardo took a step backward, saying, "That's it, Ami!"**

**Vicrul came out of nowhere _quickly_ , and suddenly came charging at Ami from behind, without _any_ warning. He wanted to see what her reaction would be if she was suddenly attacked from _behind_ without much time to react. Ami caught sight of Vicrul out of the corner of her eye, but it frightened her, _at first,_ catching her off guard as she saw Vicrul coming at her from behind. Ami twisted around quickly, facing Vicrul, but instead of using her lightsaber to strike at him, she lifted her hand, used the Force, and threw Vicrul violently across the training room! **

**Vicrul went flying backward through the air and hit one of the walls behind him, then slid to the floor with a loud thud. He stood to his feet slowly, laughed out loud, then said, "Are you sure she's only ten years old?" he laughed again out loud, brushing his clothing off.**

**Kylo was extremely impressed, and put his hands behind him, watching his daughter with pride, and said, "Vicrul, I told Cardo that she is untrained, but has _raw power._ Raw and untrained power can be unpredictable, but it's a _perfect_ defense!" Kylo responded, giving Vicrul a raised eyebrow.**

**Ami was a bit shaken by it and said, "Vicrul! Are you alright?" Rey also put her hands on her waist and shook her head, smiling at Ami and said, "Well, I'd say she can defend herself if someone comes at her from behind! Great job, Ami!" Rey praised her. Ami looked over at Rey, as Rey praised her, and beamed with a huge smile that her mother, a Light Side user of the Force, was proud of her. Rey wanted Ami to know she was proud of her and loved her.**

****

**Rey walked over to Ami, put her hand on her arm, then said, "Ami, you handled that beautifully. Sometimes we are not always prepared with our sabers in the right position to make a strike and the _fastest_ thing we can do is use the Force like that to defend ourselves and throw someone away from us. _Excellent!"_ she said, then she brought Ami into a hug.**

**Ami hugged Rey back and said, "You _ARE_ proud of me, Mom?" Rey placed her hand on Ami's cheek and said, "Yes, I am proud. I have been in many light saber battles myself and have used the Force in the _very_ same way _you_ just did to defend myself." **

**"You _have?_ I thought what I just did was a Dark Side move?" Ami replied.**

**Rey raised an eyebrow at Ami and said, "Using the Force to throw someone away from you in defense is used by _both Dark and Light Side users_. You did well, Ami," she paused, then said, "however, I am sure there are techniques that I do not use that only Dark Side users use in battle," Rey said, looking over at Kylo.**

**Kylo walked over and said, "Your mother is right, Ami. There are some ways the Force is used that _both_ Dark and Light Siders use in battle, then there are techniques that only the Dark Side uses. I will train you in _those_ ways as time goes on. First, you need to master these basic battle moves with your saber that you have been learing today." he instructed her.**

**Vicrul walked over to Ami and put his hand on her shoulder, then said, "Ten years old, huh?" he chuckled, "maybe we should make her one of the Knights, Master Kylo!" he teased. Ami got excited and looked up at Kylo for his approval. He shook his head and said, "No, Ami, Vicrul is joking with you. You have _years' worth_ of training ahead of you," he paused, pulled Ami aside, then said, "what your mother just told you about using the Force to throw someone away from you when you cannot position your lightsaber quickly enough to make a strike or a defensive stance, is correct, or you can throw them away from you _or_ freeze them with the Force and stop them in place." **

**Ami tilted her head and said, "Freeze them in place?" Rey gave Kylo a raised eyebrow and an amused smile and said, "Yes, Kylo, why not show her how that is done?" she said, continuing to smile at him with her hands on her waist.**

**Kylo stood up straight and said, "Ap'Lek, come here." Kylo ordered. Ap'Lek walked over and said, " _Great_ , use me as the example?" **

**Kylo huffed at him, "You can handle it." he joked, then he turned attention to Ami and said, "Ami, to freeze or hold someone in place with the Force, you use the same thoughts and concentration that you would use as if you were throwing someone away from you," he began. Kylo moved closer to Ap'Lek, then said, "Ap'Lek, raise a saber at me as if you're coming after me," Kylo commanded. Ap'Lek walked briskly toward Kylo and Ami watched her father raise his hand and grit his jaw in concentration, using the power of the Force to hold Ap'Lek in place. Ap'Lek's arms were frozen to his side and he was no longer able to use the lightsaber he was holding.**

**Ami watched with an intense stare, then she said, "I see, Dad, I think I understand."**

**Rey then walked over to Kylo and said, "Remember that battle you and I had on Kef Bir, in the rain and waves that day? Remember when you lunged at me with your light saber and I froze you _mid-swing?"_ she asked.**

****

**Kylo smiled warmly at Rey, then said, "Do I remember? I remember that day perfectly," he paused, then looked over at Ami, and said, "Your mother froze me when I was taking a swing at her. My saber only made it halfway to her and she stopped me by using the Force and my arm was stuck in place."**

**"Can you both show me?" Ami asked. Kylo looked over at Rey and lifted an eyebrow at her, giving her a coy smile, then said, "our daughter wants us to show her."**

****

**Rey lifted her arms up slightly, then said, "Let's show her then!" she said. Kylo took his lightsaber from off of his belt, ignited it, and charged directly at Rey. He took a powerful swing at her and Rey lifted her hand and froze Kylo's swing in mid-air, freezing his hand and saber in place. Kylo was gritting with all of his might against her Force block and tried to push against it, but Rey blocked his blow toward her. Then Rey released Kylo's arm and Kylo turned his saber off and hitched it back to his belt and looked at Ami.**

**Ami was impressed and she walked over to Rey and said, "Dad told me that the Light Side of the Force was just as powerful as the Dark Side. I see that now." she said, clearly impressed with her mother's ability. Ami was used to sparring with Kylo more often since he was a Dark Side user of the Force like she herself was, but she was finally able to see more of what her mother was able to do.**

**Kylo looked over at Ami and said, "Ami, remember I told you when we went to Mustafar that the Dark Side of the Force and the Light Side of the Force are equally powerful? _Both_ sides of the Force make up 'One Force,' remember?" Kylo said.**

**Ami nodded, then looked at her mother and said, "This is what it means to be a Dyad. You both are 'one' in the Force, right?" she asked. Rey walked over and took her daughter by the hand and said, "Yes. Your father and I are 'one' in the Force. I admit we both use different sides of the Force, Ami, but we are equally as powerful. You use the Dark Side of the Force, like your father does, but your brother uses the Light Side as I do. You and your brother are equally as powerful and your father and I hope that one day you will both work together to continue the balance that your father and I have." Rey explained.**

**Ami was confused about both sides of the Force, and she said, "How is the Dark Side _different_ than the Light Side if _both_ are equally as powerful?" she asked, looking directly at Kylo for an answer.**

**Kylo began explaining and said, "The Dark Side is channeled differently than the Light Side, Ami. Dark Side users of the Force use anger, passion, strong emotion and _aggression_ to fuel them in battle. If you are using the Force with anger, vengeance, aggression, or fear, you are using the Dark Side and are usually the aggressor or the initiator of a battle. Light Side users of the Force mainly use the Force to defend, not go on the attack. That is why I told you that you and I are more aggressive, by nature because we use the Dark Side. _We_ were born using the Dark Side of the Force, Ami. Force powers are 'tool's, that are not _good or bad_ on their own. The USER is either Light or Dark Side. Do you understand?" Kylo asked, "that is why I told you that using the Dark Side of the Force does not make someone evil or bad. It's a different 'tool' of the Force than a user of the Light Side uses."**

**Rey stepped in and said, "Ami, my power is not less than your father's power or ability. Remember what Little Ben did the other day? He used the Light Side to throw something at you to 'defend' Jared from your lightsaber. Remember that? In _his four year old mind_ and understanding, he thought he was _defending_ Jared. Light Side Users are not less powerful, but by nature, they _defend, rather than attack_ or start a battle." Rey explained.**

**Ami nodded her head and said, "I wondered why Little Ben did that. He thought I was trying to hurt Jared?" Ami asked, looking visibly upset.**

**"Yes, Ami," Rey responded, "he was acting according to his own nature, which is the Light Side. He didn't know you didn't mean for your lightsaber to ignite. He is only four years old and thought he was doing the right thing. _Your_ nature, as a Dark Side User of the Force, will make you more aggressive throughout your life. That's the only difference. One side is more of the aggressor and the other side is more of the defender, but both sides are _equally_ as powerful."**

**Rey took Ami by the arm and sat down with her in the training room in a corner, where only Kylo could hear their conversation, then she continued, "when your father asked me to join him, ten years ago, I was afraid of the Dark Side. I _really_ was. I was afraid and so I ran from him for a while. Then one day, the Force made me realize that there was nothing to be afraid of. The Force helped me to see that I was supposed to join your father and help him balance the Force. The Force cannot exist as Dark only or as Light only, but as both. Your father and I love each other deeply, yes, but we are also brought together by the Force to bring Light and Dark together." **

**Ami nodded her head. She seemed to understand perfectly, then she said, "So, if Little Ben and I rule one day, the Force would want us to work _together_. Little Ben would be like you, Mom? and I would be like Dad?" she asked.**

**Kylo walked up to Ami and said, "That's correct, Ami. Very good. It seems you are beginning to understand more now. One day, your mother and I will have to explain this to your brother as well and help him to understand."**

**Ami was deep in thought, then she said, "Dad, can you and Mom show me something else that you can do?"**

**Kylo said, "What do you want to see or know, Ami? There's a lot to show you."**

**Ami said, "Just pick something to show me. I really want to see something that you both can do."**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and said, "Well, you and I battled over that transport in the desert, remember?" Kylo chuckled, then said, "I remember we were both pushing and pulling at the same transport ship, Ami, with equal power and Force. Do you want to see it?"**

**Ami looked confused, then said, "How can I see it? I wasn't there."**

**Kylo raised an eyebrow and said, "I can use the Force to show you images directly into your mind, Ami. I won't hurt you. Would you like to actually see that day your mother is talking about and what she and I did with the Force?"**

**"Yes, Dad! Show me!" she said, excitedly.**

**Kylo's face became a bit more serious and he got a look of concentration in his eyes, then he said, "Close your eyes and relax." Ami leaned back in her chair, next to Rey, and closed her eyes as Kylo extended his hand in her direction. He kept his hand lifted right in front of Ami and began to send her the images of that day he and Rey battled over a First Order transport in the desert. Ami's eyes widened. She gasped and sat forward and said, "I see it! I see it!"**

**Kylo kept his eyes closed and continued to keep his hand lifted toward her as the images continued in Ami's mind.**

****

*************************

**The day was over and Ami was fast asleep in her room. Little Ben was asleep as well, after spending an entire day playing with Jared and Ralyn. Kylo and Rey lay in bed in one another's arms and were having a difficult time falling asleep after such a full day with Ami. Their thoughts were still on Ami's training and all that they had shown her.**

**Kylo turned to face Rey as she lay in his arms and leaned in to kiss her gently. Rey returned his kiss, but she initiated another kiss with him, but this time the kiss was much more passionate. She ran her right hand from up his waist, along his arm and up to his hair as her lips remained on his. Kylo opened his eyes and looked at her directly, and when he didn't look away, Rey knew he wanted much _more_ than a kiss with her.**

****

**Kylo's hand went around Rey's waist and he deepened their kiss, now opening his mouth to her. Rey eagerly opened her mouth in return to him and ran her hand back down his waist and along his upper thigh and gently kneaded the muscle there. Kylo pressed himself flush up against her and then used his left arm to press her at the small of her back against his groin. Rey let out a light moan and said, "I don't think I can go to sleep yet, not feeling you like this." she sighed, giving him a seductive look.**

**Kylo placed his lips into her neck, kept pulling her hips into his and said, "Let's not sleep, then." he said, returning her seductive glance.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey will spend intimate time together. Later in the chapter, Little Ben has gotten a bit older ( he will be ten years old now) and it's time for Rey to take him to get his Kyber Crystal so he can build his own lightsaber and begin his training! *** Spoiler Alert**** Little Ben and Ami will continue to grow closer, as brother and sister, and will stand together in the future during some very interesting situations.


	69. Rey Takes Little Ben to Ilum for His Kyber Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey takes the Command Shuttle with Little Ben to find his own Kyber Crystal and build his light saber. She will instruct him in the ways of the Force just like she and Kylo have already done with Ami in the past.  
> **Ami is now fifteen and wants to take her brother to visit Mustafar soon. Kylo and Rey give their permission, but with certain conditions***
> 
> (Chapter updates daily or every other day since I'm home from work right now. Thanks for reading)

****

**Chapter 69: Rey Takes Little Ben to Ilum for His Kyber Crystal**

**"Let's not sleep then," Kylo whispered into Rey's ear with labored breaths. He turned Rey gently onto her back and then ran his lips down her neck, then back up to her jaw. He enjoyed the scent of Rey's skin and hair as he kissed back down her jaw and neck and onto her collarbone. Rey turned her head to the side, enjoying and savoring each second of how Kylo's lips felt against her skin.**

**Rey felt Kylo's right hand go under the back of her head, lifting her mouth to his, while he propped himself on his left elbow to lay flush against her. She gripped him against her and whispered, "You've always been so passionate, but so tender with me, even after all these years." Kylo may not have been much for words when they made love, but he more than made up for it with way he loved her, the way he touched her and moved inside her body when they were together, the way his eyes would communicate with her, spoke more deeply than anything he could say.**

**Rey arched her body against his and ran her lips down his jaw, neck and throat. She kneaded his back muscles with her fingers and continued to pepper kisses softly along his jaw. Rey always whispered into his ear how much she loved him and desired him. Her kisses became more intense as she moved from Kylo's jaw to his neck, pressing her lips against his skin. Her hands made their way to his hips and she moved him to grind against her, her body still arching up into him.**

****

**Kylo eventually moved his body into hers. He moaned and told her how warm and soft she was as he entered her body. He ran his body flush against her as slowly as possible, making sure to use his groin to rub against her clitoris. She loved how Kylo would move his body like this while on top of her, to make sure she got as much from the experience as he did. As he moved slowly flush against her body, he watched her every expression, listened to every sigh from her mouth, and every word she spoke of her need for him that kept coming at him in waves. Rey looked up at him, ran her right hand through his thick hair and said, "I wish there was a way to stay like this with you every day of my life. My yearning for you has gotten stronger over the years," she panted, arching up into him and reaching for him again with her mouth.**

**Kylo lowered his lips again, meeting her kiss and then moved his body more deeply into her, his thrusts began to increase in intensity. He could feel himself close to climax and knew it would not take his body long to respond, but he wanted to make this last with Rey and also to make sure she climaxed before him _or with him_ at the same time. Rey's body was close, but _not close enough_ and Kylo knew this. He gently pulled back and out of her and Rey groaned as he pulled away for a few seconds. He moved Rey to the side and then sat up in the bed. Rey knew what he wanted. Kylo pulled against her and helped her to straddle him. She positioned herself over top of him and placed her hands on his shoulders for support. His shoulder muscles were warm against her palms and she loved the feel of his firm frame as she kneaded his arms. She lowered herself over him slowly, and as she did, she watched Kylo's eyes become heavily lidded until they finally closed and he released a moan of satisfaction. His voice was low and _drawn out_ as she finally took him all the way into her body. **

**She leaned forward, still keeping her hands on his arms, and kissed his lips a few times, then moved to his jaw and then to his neck. She began to move her body over his and with each movement she made, he would sigh with sounds of relief at the pleasure. Rey could easily feel through their Bond connection what his emotions were. He loved her and enjoyed the feeling of her as if they had just made love for the _first time_. Kylo gripped her hips gently and put his head back against the observation window behind them and closed his eyes, enjoying the way Rey felt. Even after fifteen years of marriage, their love for one another only grew stronger and their desire for each other never diminished. They both felt like they never had enough time together between ruling the First Order, raising children and everything that went with it, but by the time they finally came together again, it made it worth the wait.**

****

**Rey's body responded not long after she had straddled Kylo. He was fully inside of her as she moved, and she purposely did not not lift herself up too high so he would remain fully inside of her as she moved against him. Kylo lifted his head up and opened his eyes to watch her expressions as she came. He loved to watch her climax and never wanted to miss an expression she made or a sound that escaped her as she found her pleasure in him. Kylo put his lips onto her neck and ran one hand into her hair, then leaned forward and finally spoke, whispering into her ear, with his deep, silky voice, _"Come with me, Rey."_**

************************

**Kylo knew that Rey had mentioned to him that Little Ben was nearly ready for his own lightsaber. Rey wanted his training to begin as well. The morning had come and Ami was seated in the lounge area with her breakfast. Kylo's chefs had droids bring up their meals each morning. Little Ben sat down next to Ami as she ate. Ami and her brother, Ben, were close to one another and rarely had disagreements. Though they both used different sides of the Force, they were almost inseparable. Ami would always stand with her brother and he would stand with her.**

**Ami was fifteen years old now and was well into her training. She had spent the last five years training with Kylo's Knights, as well as with both Rey and Kylo. Her skills with a lightsaber were amazingly advanced considering her age and Kylo noticed how, even from a young age, she caught on quickly with everything he taught her.**

**Ami took a few bites of her food, then said, "So, Ben, I hear Mom wants to take you to find a Kyber Crystal today and begin to help you build a lightsaber of your own," she said, looking over at Ben as he ate.**

**Ben took another bite of food, then said, "Yes, Mom is talking about taking me today on Dad's Command Shuttle. She's says now that I'm old enough, we can spend this time alone together and do this, just like you and Dad went to Mustafar to build your lightsaber and spent some time alone."**

**Ami nodded, "I still remember that trip with Dad. It was amazing to see great grandfather's castle on Mustafar. I think Mom and Dad should take us both for a visit to Mustafar sometime, or I can take you. I'm learning to fly TIE fighters and shuttles. I'm not a bad pilot." Ami said, raising an eyebrow at her brother.**

**"I'd like to see Mustafar sometime with you, Ami. Maybe we can plan a trip. You're fifteen now and I'm ten. Maybe Mom and Dad will let you take a shuttle and we can go?" he suggested.**

**"I'd go with you and show you around. I think you should know about our family history and how powerful great grandfather Vader was." Ami said.**

**Ben took another few bites of his breakfast, then said, "I may not use the Dark Side, but I'd like to know more about him. He is family."**

**"Exactly," Ami said.**

**Just then, Rey and Kylo walked out of their bedroom and Rey said, "So, you both are up early and having breakfast already!"**

**Ami smiled and said, "Little Ben is..., well, he's _not so little anymore,_ " Ami paused, then continued, "anyway, he's telling me you're taking Dad's Command Shuttle to help him find a Kyber Crystal and build his lightsaber?" she asked.**

**"Yes. I will leave with your brother soon and he and I will spend a couple of days together alone, just as you and your father did on Mustafar." Rey replied.**

**"Mom," Ami continued, "would you ever allow me to take Little Ben to Mustafar to see great grandfather's castle? It is just as much _his_ family history as it is mine and Dad's" **

**Rey looked over at Kylo and then back at Ami and she answered, "I agree that your great grandfather is just as much family to Ben as he is to you, and I have no problem with that, but you want to take him there _by yourself_?"**

**Little Ben jumped in the conversation, saying, "Yes, Mom. Ami is fifteen now and she's a good pilot. She's been flying shuttles and TIE fighters for a couple of years and we'd like to take a trip together sometime soon."**

**Rey raised her eyebrows again and said, "Ben...., Ami has practiced a few times in shuttles and TIE fighters, but I'd hardly say that qualifies her as an experienced pilot, especially when it comes to taking you both alone to Mustafar. I think that someone should go with you. If you both want to visit Mustafar together, I said I have no problem with it, but I don't know about going alone yet."**

**Kylo was sitting with a cup of Caf at a table nearby and reading data pads that contained the daily reports. He looked up and said, "Ami, I agree with your mother on this one. I don't mind if you visit our family history on Mustafar, but Ami has only practiced flying, she's not that experienced yet. Why don't you take Jared and Ralyn along with you? They are both experienced working on the bridge and Jared is an experienced pilot." he suggested.**

**Ami sighed with frustration, then said, "Dad, I love Jared and Ralyn, but why do they have to come? I'm not a small child anymore! I'm fifteen! Little Ben and I don't need them to babysit us as if we're small children anymore."**

**Kylo put his Caf down on the table and peered at Ami from across the room with his usual, penetrating stare, then said, "You heard what I said, Ami. You and your brother may go to Mustafar once your mother returns from taking Ben to make his lightsaber, but you will take a trip to Mustafar with Jared and Ralyn or you won't go. They will just be there to fly the shuttle you want to take and make sure nothing goes wrong. There's no reason you and your brother wouldn't still have time alone in the castle together."**

**Ami stood to her feet and hitched her saber to her side, put her juice down on the table, then said, "Alright," she sighed, paused, then continued, "I'm going to go train for a while," she paused again and looked at her brother, Ben, and said, "I hope everything goes well for you and Mom. I can't wait to see your lightsaber once you get back," she said, tapping her brother playfully on the arm.**

**"Thanks, Ami. See you in a couple of days. We'll still have fun on Mustafar even if Jared and Ralyn come along with us." Ben said, trying to encourage Ami from being grumpy about it.**

**Ami nodded at her brother, then said, "Mom and Dad, I'll be back soon. Vicrul and Trudgen offered to train with me for a while." Amy patted her lightsaber, that was hitched to her side, and then briskly walked toward the door.**

**"Alright, Ami," Rey began, "have fun and work hard!" she said with a smile, waving to Ami as she left their family quarters for the training room. Little Ben got up from his meal and said, "I'm going to pack a few things for our trip, Mom. See you soon," he said, heading for his own bedroom.**

**Rey took a seat and started her own breakfast. She wrapped her robe more tightly around herself and then said, "Kylo, Ami is a typical teenager. She's going to assert herself and challenge us from time to time. Besides, she's naturally very strong willed and adventurous."**

**Kylo sighed and raised his eyebrow at her and said, "Yes, she is strong willed and assertive, much like _I am_. She reminds me of _myself_ more with each passing day. I understand her far better than she _thinks_ I do. I just want her to know that I agree with you that she and her brother don't need to be alone yet taking trips. Ben is only ten years old. He's self sufficient, for the most part, but Ami being only fifteen is still not experienced enough to handle major problems if they were to arise while they're gone, light years away from here. I will contact Jared and Ralyn and see if they want to take a trip to Mustafar with them in a few days." Kylo suggested, then he continued, "also, they are the children of the Supreme Leader and the Empress. If someone wanted to attack them or do them harm, I don't want them alone, even though they are both very powerful with the Force."**

**"True," Rey began, "unfortunately, they are both targets. Even though you and I have managed to bring balance to the galaxy over these past fifteen years, there will always be those who cause uprisings against us and the First Order and would see Ami and Ben alone and take advantage of making them a target. It's something I need to consider more often than I do." she agreed.**

**************************

****

**Jared and Ralyn were on the bridge, as usual, performing their duties. Kylo walked onto the bridge that morning to speak with them personally about accompanying Ami and Ben on a trip to Mustafar. Kylo wanted his daughter to feel she could begin to branch out into young adulthood and not hinder her, but her brother was only ten years old and he worried for their safety.**

**Jared and Ralyn stood to their feet when they saw Kylo walk onto the bridge. "Supreme Leader," Jared said, standing to his feet. Ralyn said the same, "Good morning, Supreme Leader."**

**"Jared," Kylo said, nodding to him, then he looked at Ralyn and said, "Ralyn. I have something to ask of you both," he paused, put his hands behind his back, then said, "you both have been so loving and caring for our children over the years. I know now that they have gotten older you have spent less time with them since they don't need as much supervision any more, but I have one more task for you," he began.**

**Jared spoke up and said, "Of course, Supreme Leader, Ralyn and I will do anything we can."**

**"Ami and Ben want to take a trip in a couple of weeks to Mustafar together and see my grandfather's castle there and enjoy family history and even train together for a couple of days. My son Ben has not seen Mustafar and my daughter wants to take him there. Ami wanted to pilot a shuttle on her own and take Ben alone, by herself, but the Empress and I do not feel comfortable with this and I am busy with diplomatic missions for the next few weeks and military reviews and do not have the time to take them. I need you and Ralyn to go with Ami and Ben to Mustafar. The Empress is taking my son to build his own lightsaber today and will be gone for a couple of days, but when she returns, I need you to prepare for a trip to Mustafar with my children. You both will just oversee things and make sure that they have help if anything were to go wrong. You are both trained officers and, Jared, you are a skilled pilot."**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader. I am a skilled pilot. I will be glad to take Ami and Ben to Mustafar. How long will they be staying?" he asked.**

**"I believe only a day cycle or so." Kylo answered.**

**Ralyn then said, "You and the Empress will have nothing to worry about. Jared and I will gladly go with them to Mustafar."**

**"As much as I hate to admit this, my children could be targets for those who hate the First Order. So, in addition to you both accompanying my children to Mustafar, I'm also ordering several troopers to board the shuttle as well as a few of my special forces." Kylo commanded.**

**Jared and Ralyn nodded, then Jared said, "Ralyn and I care very deeply for the kids, Supreme Leader. As you know, you've entrusted us with their care since birth. We would consider it a pleasure to go with them."**

**Kylo then said, "Thank you. I will let you know the exact date of their trip to Mustafar." and then he walked off to another part of the bridge to speak with General Pryde about the day's upcoming meetings.**

**Jared and Ralyn took their seats and Ralyn said, "I'm so glad that the Supreme Leader and the Empress still need us. I will miss Ami and Ben when they are fully grown."**

**Jared nodded, "Me too. I feel like those kids are family after all these years. Well, let's just enjoy them while we can and look forward to this trip with them soon."**

****************************

**Rey and Little Ben had finished packing their personal belongings and were headed to the hangar bay of the Finalizer to take the Command Shuttle to head for their trip to Ilum to obain a Kyber Crystal for Ben's lightsaber.**

**Kylo had left the bridge earlier and headed to the hangar bay to meet with Rey and Ben before they departed.**

****

**Rey saw Kylo walk into the hangar bay and she met him with a warm smile, "I'm glad you came to see us off. I love you." she said, kissing him affectionately. Kylo smiled back and put his hands on her waist and said, "Travel safely. I hope you and Little Ben enjoy this time together like I had with Ami. I commanded that special forces go with you both for your protection while you're on Ilum, though I know you can take care of yourself." he said, kissing her.**

**"I will be in touch with you when we are on our way back to the Finalizer," she paused, then said, "Did you speak to Jared and Ralyn about them accompanying Ami and Little Ben if they go to Mustar together?"**

**"Yes, I spoke to them this morning when I went to the bridge to speak to General Pryde about today's meetings. Jared and Ralyn seemed very happy to help. I think they really love our children." Kylo said.**

**"Oh I _know they do,"_ Rey began, "they've helped us with them since they were born. Jared and Ralyn have told me on numerous occasions that they will miss the kids once they are fully grown and no longer need them."**

**Kylo dipped his head for a second, then said, "We will have to find a way to keep them in our lives once the kids are grown. We'll think of something."**

**Rey reached up to touch the side of Kylo's face, then said, "I loved our time together this morning," she said, giving him a seductive look.**

**Kylo returned her seductive look and said, "I'll be here waiting for you when you get back and am _more_ than willing to give you a _reminder of this morning._.." he said, giving her another kiss and a coy smile.**

**Rey kissed him more deeply this time, then said, "I hope so...." with a sigh.**

****

**As they parted, and Rey was going up the ramp of the Command Shuttle, she turned to give Kylo one last glance. To her, he had barely aged in fifteen years. She met him when he was thirty and she was twenty. Fifteen years had passed and yet, to her, he didn't look much different than when she met him. He wore his age well and still had the physique of a thirty year old. Rey never tired of him nor he of her in all these years. She blew him one final kiss, then disappeared into the Command Shuttle. The ramp lifted into place and Kylo watched as his shuttle disappeared at light speed.**

**************************

****

**Rey took a seat next to her son, Ben, and spoke with him about Ilum and how a Kyber Crystal would eventually call to _him personally_. She went over the basics of building a light saber and told him how much she was looking forward to this time with him.**

**"Mom," Little Ben began, "You say that I do not choose the Kyber Crystal, the Kyber chooses _me?_ " he asked.**

**"Yes, Ben," Rey started, "that's right. Kyber Crystals are alive and are connected with the Force. As living things, they can make choices and they choose who their users will be when a lightsaber is constructed."**

**Little Ben was intrigued by all of this and he said, "Ami's lightsaber was not constructed in the same way, was it?" he asked.**

**"No, Ben," Rey began, "Dark Side users of the Force take the lightsaber of a Jedi and meditate over the Crystal and bleed it to make it conform to how they want it. Your sister is using grandmother Leia's old saber. Grandmother Leia willingly offered it to her." Rey explained.**

**"Why do Dark Side users force the Kyber Crystal to do what they want?" Ben asked.**

**"Well," Rey began, "Dark Side users of the Force are more aggressive by nature. They bend the will of people and things sometimes to meet their own needs. I know this sounds harsh, Ben, but it's actually normal for a Dark Side user to do this. Your father and I have taught Ami that the Force is 'one' and that both the Dark and Light are necessary to make the Force complete. When a Dark Sider bends the will of a Kyber to meet the needs of their own sabers, they are doing what comes naturally to them, just as you and I do what comes naturally to us as Light Side users," Rey stood from her seat and looked out the window as the stars streamed by at light speed, and she continued, "what you must understand, Ben, is that you and your sister may use different sides of the Force, but you are both 'one' in the Force. You are never to reject your sister because she uses the Dark Side and she is never to reject you because you use the Light Side. Both sides of the Force make up 'ONE' Force. It took us time to teach Ami this, but she sees this now."**

**"You and Dad use different sides of the Force, but you don't fight or hate each other." Ben mused. He stood and joined Rey as she looked out the window.**

**"That's correct, Ben. He and I have been called by the Force to blend ourselves together, creating a balance between Light and Dark. If the Force was only Light, then it would be unbalanced. If the Force was only Dark, it would also be unbalanced. Your father and I love one another deeply, but we also see the importance of working together as 'one' to bring that balance while we rule the galaxy. One day, you and your sister, Ami, will need to do the same thing." Rey instructed him, then continued, "Dark Side users are usually the aggressors and more given to quick anger or strong emotion. Light Side users are more likely to be defenders. Both sides are equally powerful, but while one side is aggressive, the other side defends."**

**Rey continued, "Do you see how that works between your father and I too? Your father is _naturally_ more aggressive and assertive, his temper is quick at times and he is more likely to wage war on a world that does not comply with his demands. With _me ruling beside him_ , I bring more of a calm attitude into things, I bring more peaceful solutions to your father's way of thinking when it comes to governing the galaxy. That way, we _balance one another_. Your father and I need one another to rule the galaxy. There are times when your father's aggression and strong willed emotions are _necessary_ and then there are other times when _my more defensive, calm ways are necessary._ Your father and I compromise so that both sides of the Force are used to rule. You must always keep this in mind as you rule one day with your sister. She is _just_ as necessary to _YOU as you are_ to her."**

**Ben nodded quietly and retook his seat, continuing to listen to Rey as she explained more things to him and how he must always accept his sister as a fellow user of the Force.**

***************************

****

**The Command Shuttle finally arrived in orbit around Ilum and Rey gave orders to the pilots to take them down to the surface. Once they arrived on the surface, Rey disembarked the shuttle with Ben and he looked around at the surroundings with awe. His mouth opened in wonder and he said, "This is beautiful."**

**Rey smiled at him and said, "It sure is," she paused, looked around as well, then said, "Let's go find you a Kyber Crystal. We will not rush. The Crystal will call to you and you will know which one you have to choose."**

**Rey commanded the shuttle to remain on the surface of Ilum. She and Ben would eat and sleep on board the Command Shuttle while they were there working. Within minutes, she and Ben made their way into one of the Crystal caves there and Rey watched Ben's expression as he was in awe, looking around at all the Kyber Crystals lining the cave walls.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey and Little Ben will return from Ilum. Little Ben will have his own lightsaber now and will begin his training soon.  
> Little Ben and Ami will take a trip to Mustafar together. Ami wants to show her brother Vader's castle and help him understand their joint family history. Jared and Ralyn are with them, but Ami and Little Ben may run into some trouble while they are on their trip to Mustafar. Ami will aggressively intervene to protect her brother against a threat! She will step in and her powers with the Force will literally help to save his life.


	70. Kylo Assures Little Ben That He Is Proud Of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER: Rey and Little Ben return from Ilum. Little Ben is more than excited to show Kylo his lightsaber. Kylo assures his son how proud he is of him and how much he loves him. Ami and Little Ben pack for their trip to Mustafar!

****

**Chapter 70: Kylo Assures Little Ben That He Is Proud Of Him**

****

**Rey and Little Ben went into the Crystal cave and spent a while there meditating and allowing the Force to guide Little Ben as to which Crystal he would use. Little Ben would occasionally open his eyes to look around and enjoy the beauty of the cave. Rey took delight in seeing Little Ben's response to the cave. After much time in meditation, Ben felt a Crystal drawing him. Rey helped him to harvest the Crystal and they went back to the Command Shuttle to assemble Ben's lightsaber. While they were building Little Ben's new saber, Rey spent time answering his questions about the Force.**

**"Mom, why didn't Dad come with us to Ilum?" he asked.**

**"Well, he felt _I_ would be the best choice to bring you here since I use the Light Side of the Force as you do. When your father took Ami to Mustafar to build _her_ lightsaber, I let him go alone with her because he was the best choice to help her assemble it. It's not that your father couldn't have helped you, but since he uses the Dark Side, he felt it was best for me to come along." Rey answered.**

**Little Ben nodded, then said, "Do you think Dad will be proud of me?"**

**Rey suddenly remembered when Ami had returned from Mustafar with Kylo and had asked the same question. Ami had wondered if Rey would be proud of her. Rey tilted her head with a smile, then said, "Yes, Ben, your father will be proud of you. Let me share something with you that you were not aware of. When your father was a boy, the same age as you, he was sent away by his parents because he used the Dark Side of the Force. Grandmother Leia didn't _mean_ to hurt your father, but because she uses the Light Side, she was afraid of your father and sent him away. When your father was ten years old, he was sent to his uncle Luke to train as a Jedi. Grandmother Leia did not like that your father used the Dark Side and thought if she sent him to his uncle Luke, it would change your father. Well, your father kept using the Dark Side of the Force because it's his nature to do so. Well, your great uncle Luke tried to harm your father because of it," Rey paused and noticed the horrified look on Little Ben's face as she said this.**

**Then she continued, "Your father felt rejected and unloved by his family at the time, all because he used a different side of the Force than the rest of his family did. I know this is a sad story, but you needed to hear it," Rey paused, then continued, "Your father and I vowed that we would _never_ treat our children like this. I would never reject Ami or stop loving her because she uses the Dark Side of the Force and your father would _never reject you_ , Ben, send you away, or stop loving you because you use the Light Side."**

**Ben looked troubled, then said, "I didn't know Dad was treated like that. That's sad, Mom."**

**Rey nodded, "Your father was deeply hurt by all of that. He has forgiven Grandmother Leia," Rey paused in thought, then continued, "When I _first_ met your father, I tried to run from him too. I loved your father, but I felt afraid of the Dark Side. Well, the Force began to _finally_ show me that loving your father and trusting him was not wrong. Using the Dark Side does not make someone evil. The Dark Side is a tool of the Force, Ben. Users of _both_ sides of the Force have killed or done wrong for what they believe in. Your father and I use the same Force, but different aspects of it. What I want you and your sister to see is how your father and I love one another and blend together as 'one' in Force to rule the galaxy. One day you and your sister may be ruling together and you will both need one another. You must never reject Ami because she uses the Dark Side and she must never reject you because you use the Light Side."**

**Rey sat explaining many things to Little Ben as they worked together to build his lightsaber. Once they finished building his lightsaber, Rey ordered the Command Shuttle to head back to the Finalizer.**

****

************************

**When the Command Shuttle landed in the hangar bay of the Finalizer, Kylo was waiting for them. The ramp lowered and Rey walked behind Little Ben down the ramp. Kylo had his hands in front of him, smiling as they disembarked. Little Ben walked briskly over to Kylo, holding up his lightsaber in his hand out in the open so Kylo could see it and said, "Dad, I have my lightsaber now!"**

**Kylo nodded with a smile, then extended is hand out to take the lightsaber from Little Ben. He looked it over carefully, ignited it, then smiled at Little Ben, saying, "This is an excellent lightsaber, Ben," then he turned off the lightsaber and handed it back to his son, then continued, "I'm proud of you."**

**"You are, Dad?" Little Ben asked, his eyes were lit up.**

**Kylo put his hand on Little Ben's shoulder, then said, "Yes, I am proud of you. You are not only the son of the Supreme Leader and a co-ruler with your sister one day, but you will be powerful with the Force and do great things, just like your mother has. Yes, I am very proud of you."**

**Little Ben's eyes watered and he gave Kylo an affectionate look from his eyes and said, "I was wondering if you would be more proud of Ami because she uses the same side of the Force that you use."**

**Kylo shook his head and said, "No, not true. I love you and your sister equally. My love for my children is not based on what side of the Force they use." he said.**

**Rey stood beside Little Ben, then said, "Didn't I tell you that, Ben?"**

**Little Ben continued, "I love you too, Dad," he paused, then continued, "Mom told me you were sent away when you were my age and people made you feel bad because you used the Dark Side. I'm sorry, Dad."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey for a few seconds, then back at his son, then said, "Yes, that's true. I _forgive_ Grandmother Leia. She was simply afraid back then, but she isn't afraid anymore. She loves me and I love her, but all those years ago, they didn't understand why I didn't want to be a Jedi or didn't use the Light Side. But, your mother and I have learned a lot about the Force since then. _Both sides_ can work together in peace and love one another," Kylo explained to Little Ben.**

**Kylo put both of his hands on either side of Little Ben's shoulders, then said, "I will always be proud to call you my son. Let me ask you something: What if _you_ or your sister were born with _no_ Force sensitivity at all? Both of my children could have been born with _no_ abilities in the Force. Would that mean that I would not love either of you if that had happened and you couldn't use either side of the Force? Of course not. My love for you is _not_ based on the Force or what side of the Force you use, Ben." Kylo assured him.**

**Rey was deeply impressed with Kylo's answer and said, "That's a good way to explain it."**

**Kylo nodded to Rey, then looked back at Little Ben and said, "You will be very powerful, just like your mother. You and your sister will be groomed to rule in my and your mother's place one day. I am proud of you."**

**All three of them walked out of the hangar bay together and back to their family quarters. Little Ben was beaming smiles as he entered the turbo lift and held onto his lightsaber, examining it with pride.**

*************************

**Ami was sitting on a lounge when Kylo, Rey and Little Ben arrived back in their family quarters. Ami looked up from a data pad she was reading and saw them come in and greeted them, saying, "Ahhh, my little brother is back with his new lightsaber I see?" she said, standing to her feet.**

**Little Ben walked right over to Ami, holding his saber out to her for her to look at. Ami took it from him and said, "Wow, Ben, this is an amazing lightsaber. You and Mom did a great job." Ami then ignited Little Ben's saber and swung it a few times, then turned it off and handed it back to her brother, saying, "We'll have to train with one another soon."**

**Little Ben's face lit up and he said, "Dad told me he will take me to train with his Knights just like you did."**

**Ami nodded, "Yes, he will. I remember my first time training with Cardo. Dad's Knights can teach you a lot. I train with them all the time." Ami said.**

**"Ami," Little Ben began, "I'm taking my saber with me when we go to Mustafar."**

**Rey looked over at Kylo when Little Ben said this, then she said, "Speaking of Mustafar, your father spoke to Jared and Ralyn about your trip. They agreed to go with you both to Mustafar."**

**Ami sighed and dropped her head for a moment, then said, "Mom, I'm fifteen now. I'm only five years younger than you were when you married Dad. I don't need a babysitter." she protested.**

****

**Kylo stepped in and said, "Ami, when your mother and I travel anywhere, I have special forces that accompany me for security. It's protocol for the Supreme Leader and the Empress to be accompanied by special forces. You both, being our children, are not just ordinary children. You are the children of myself and the Empress. Unfortunately, you both could be targets for those who hate the First Order. Consider Jared and Ralyn traveling with you as no different than your mother and I being accompanied by my special forces when we travel." Kylo responded.**

**Rey jumped in and said, "You may be only five years younger than I was when I met your father, but five years' worth of maturity goes a long way, Ami. Besides, you are not going alone, you are taking your ten year old brother with you. Jared and Ralyn love you both and are looking forward to this time with you. I think they will miss you when you are both grown and no longer need them."**

**Ami's heart softened a bit after hearing what both of her parents had said. She turned to Rey and put her arms around her, hugging her, and said, "I'm sorry. I love you."**

**Rey looked over at Kylo, surprised by Ami's sudden show of affection, then she said, "Wow, that's quite a hug. I love you too, Ami."**

**Ami stepped back and said, "I don't tell you often enough how much I do love you, Mom," she paused, then said, "I'm going to get packed for mine and Little Ben's trip to Mustafar. I guess I don't mind if Jared and Ralyn are there with us." and then she left to go pack her things for Mustafar.**

**Little Ben went with Ami and headed to his own room to pack as well, leaving Kylo and Rey alone in the sitting area.**

**"Our children will one day realize why we are making the choices we are for them if they have children of their own one day." Rey said.**

**Kylo nodded in agreement with Rey and then put his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him, then said, "Yes, they will. What I need to stress with them is that they are not just ordinary children. As our children, they are a potential target. I think they forget this."**

**"Yes, because they are just kids," Rey began, "they just want to be kids and sometimes forget that their father and mother rule the galaxy," Rey said, smiling, but keeping eye contact with Kylo.**

**Kylo brought Rey even closer to him, then said, "Remember when you left with Little Ben for Ilum, I told you that I'd give you a reminder of the morning we had with one another?' he said, giving Rey a seductive look from his eyes.**

****

**Rey returned his seductive gaze, then said, "I do remember that. Hmmm, once Ami and Little Ben go on their trip to Mustafar, we will have time alone."**

**Kylo ran his lips over hers and said, "I'm looking forward to it."**

**Rey wrapped her hands around Kylo's waist and up his back, then said, "You're never tired of me, huh?"**

**Kylo stroked the side of her face and said, "Fifteen years ago when I asked you to join me, back in Snoke's throne room, I knew I wanted you with me for the rest of my life. I love you even more now than I did then," he paused, kissed her once more, then said, "No, I'm not tired of you and never will be."**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jared and Ralyn accompany Ami and Little Ben on their trip to Mustafar. Neither Jared or Ralyn are Force Sensitive, so Ami may have to step in and protect THEM, as well as her little brother, Ben, when a threat arises while they are on Mustafar! Ami is definitely Kylo's daughter, and will hold nothing back in taking on the threat when it arises!


	71. A Threat Looms On Mustafar For Ami and Ben Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Ralyn accompany Ami and Little Ben to Mustafar and during their flight time there, they all have very heart warming conversations with one another.
> 
> However, Ami and Little Ben begin to feel a disturbance in the Force once they land on Mustafar. There are three special forces troopers on board the Command Shuttle that may prove to be a threat. How will Ami deal with it?

****

**Chapter 71: A Threat Looms on Mustafar for Ami and Ben Part 1**

**Kylo and Rey were riding the turbo lift with Ami and Little Ben as they made their way to the hangar bay for their trip to Mustafar. Little Ben had his lightsaber attached to his belt and he felt absolutely elated about it. Ami was excited to return to Mustafar and finally show her brother their great grandfather's castle.**

**"Well, Ami and Ben," Rey started, "I hope you both enjoy your time together on Mustafar exploring your great grandfather's castle. Look out for one another, alright?"**

**Ami nodded, "I'm looking forward to it, Mom," Ami began, "I will look after Ben, but I'm sure everything will go fine." Ami said confidently.**

**Kylo clasped his hands in front of him and said, "Just keep your eyes open at all times, Ami. Use the Force to sense things around you. Even though Jared and Ralyn are with you, you can't be too careful." he counseled her.**

**"I promise you both that Little Ben and I will pay attention to our surroundings. Plus, with Jared and Ralyn there, we will be fine." she said.**

**The turbo lift doors opened and all four of them walked to the hangar bay. As soon as they arrived, Jared and Ralyn were standing just outside the Command Shuttle, along with three special forces troopers. Ami looked at Jared and Ralyn and noticed that they were both armed with blasters at their sides. Jared walked up to Ami and Little Ben and said, "Ralyn and I are so glad to be going with you both. We know you are both growing up so quickly, but when your father asked us to take this trip with you, Ralyn and I saw it as an opportunity to spend a bit more time with you."**

**Ami managed a smile at Jared and said, "Hi, Jared. Yes, it's fine. Little Ben and I have always like spending time with you and Ralyn."**

**Rey immediately looked over at Ami when she answered Jared and nodded with approval to her that Ami was trying her best to be polite.**

**Little Ben Replied, "I've always had fun with Jared and Ralyn. I'm glad you both are coming." he said happily.**

**Ralyn gave Little Ben a huge smile and said, "We promise to stay out of the way as much as possible, okay? We will just be checking in once in a while."**

**Kylo spoke to both Jared and Ralyn saying, "In addition to you two, I have three special forces troopers coming along. I have ordered the troopers to stand guard inside my gradfather's castle at all times. If you both would like to remain on board the Command Shuttle you may do that or there are plenty of rooms inside the castle that you can use. Whatever you prefer is fine."**

**"Thank you, Supreme Leader," Ralyn replied, "I may stay on board the Command Shuttle."**

**Jared wanted to see inside the castle, so he planned on staying in an extra room while there.**

**Ami was impatiently tapping her fingers on her lightsaber that was hitched to her side and said, "Okay, are we ready to go?"**

**Rey chuckled, then said, "Alright, we've talked enough. You both be careful, but go and have a good time."**

**Kylo gave each of his children a serious look and said, "If _either_ of you sense a disturbance in the Force, of any kind while you are there, don't hesitate to contact me. I will personally come to Mustafar and deal with any situation if it arises," he paused, paced in front of them for a moment, then said, "you both are very powerful with the Force, so pay attention to your surroundings. Your mother and I are letting you both go to Mustafar because Jared, Ralyn and my special forces are going with you. Don't take for granted that a threat or danger could come at you from any location. You are the children of the rulers of this galaxy and there are many people who would want to take advantage of knowing you are taking a trip. I will have our intelligence officers monitoring chatter as well. If I come across any intelligence that would indicate that either of you are in trouble, I will come to Mustafar immediately." he said sternly.**

**Ami smiled and put her hand on Kylo's arm and said, "Dad, maybe you worry too much. I think everything will be fine. I know you're trying to give me words of wisdom, Dad, but......" she said, not knowing that Kylo was very well aware of the dangerous threats in the galaxy.**

**Kylo interrupted her and said, "Ami, what I'm saying to you is not just words of wisdom out of fear and conspiracy theory. What I'm telling you, as the Supreme Leader, not just as your father, is that there are people out there who can present a real danger to you. Even as your mother and I travel, we must be cautious. If you were to find yourself in a threatening situation, rely on the training you've had thus far. I'm sure you will be fine, both of you," Kylo said, looking deeply over at Little Ben, then back at Ami, then he continued, "but always be cautious and ready for anything."**

**Ami sighed and gave Kylo a more serious look, then said, "Alright, Dad. Little Ben and I promise to pay attention to our surroundings and be careful. If I sense a disturbance of any kind, I will contact you."**

**Kylo clasped his hands back in front of him and nodded at Ami. Rey was also serious in her counsel to Ami and Little Ben, saying, "What your father just told you is true. We never told you kids this, but there was a couple of instances in our past where assassination attempts were made on your father's life. I'm not saying this to scare you. Your father and I want you to have a normal life as kids and enjoy yourselves, so that is why we are allowing this trip, but we also know the dangers out there too and want to warn you to be careful, okay?" she said, smiling warmly at both Little Ben and Ami.**

**Little Ben spoke up and said, "Mom, I'm sure the only time I'll need to use my lightsaber is in training against Ami," he said, teasing her with a coy smile.**

**Ami tapped Little Ben playfully on the arm and said, "I'll take you up on that little brother!"**

**Ami and Little Ben said their final 'goodbye' and headed up the ramp of the Command Shuttle. Kylo made sure the Command Shuttle was not only fully fueled, but had the most updated weapons technology and sensors on board. Jared was a skilled pilot and would be excellent at tactical maneuvers if it were needed. Ralyn was excellent at communications and intelligence and would be valuable listening for any chatter.**

**Rey called to Jared and Ralyn once more right before the ramp went up and said, "Jared, Ralyn!" loudly. Both Jared and Ralyn stopped in their tracks and turned around to face Rey, then said, "Yes, Empress?"**

**"Please do your best to look after my children. I worry about them. You both have your blasters, correct?" Rey said, looking like the typical worried mother.**

**Jared answered, "Empress, we both have our blasters, yes. There are extra blasters on board as well. We will look after them like we have since they were small children." he reassured her.**

**Rey simply nodded with tears in her eyes and watched as the ramp to the Command Shuttle closed, hiding her children from view. Kylo took hold of Rey's hand and gripped it gently, looked at her and noticed her eyes were watery.**

**"Rey, are you alright?" Kylo asked with an obvious look of concern on his face.**

**Rey wiped her eyes and said, "Oh, I'll be alright. It's the first time I'm letting them out of my sight on their own. Ami is highly trained and when _I was her age,_ when I lived on Jakuu, I was able to handle myself, so I'm sure she'll be fine. Little Ben is just beginning to train, and I worry about him being so young. But, everything will be fine, I'm sure. It's just me feeling nervous as any mother would," Rey said, gripping Kylo's hand back with a weak smile.**

**Kylo gave her a nod with a concerned look and said, "I know. I understand. I want you to know that if there is any hint of trouble, I will head to Mustafar on my TIE Whisper without hesitating."**

**Rey wiped another tear from her face and then nodded silently to Kylo as she watched the Command Shuttle jump to light speed and out of sight.**

****

*************************

**Ami and Little Ben took their seats, happily discussing their trip together and the training they hoped to do with one another. Jared was piloting the Command Shuttle and Ralyn sat in the co pilot's seat, monitoring chatter and communications. The three special forces troopers on board were each standing in the back of the Command Shuttle, motionless and holding their weapons.**

**Ami was enthusiastically describing Vader's castle to Little Ben.**

**"Ben, when Dad took me to great grandfather's castle before, I remember seeing a huge bacta tank and old technology from the days of the Empire. It was fascinating." she began, then continued, "there is a training area and even the room that great grandfather used to meet with dignitaries that would come visit him. I can't wait for you to see it. There are books and texts that are like diaries our great grandfather kept of his time in the Empire. You may want to look them over too."**

**Little Ben nodded his head eagerly and said, "It sounds interesting, Ami. I've heard Dad talk about great grandfather Vader before. I wish I could have met him in person. He sounded very powerful. I think Dad gets his power from his grandfather Vader and our grandmother Leia."**

**Ami nodded, "Yes he does. I thought this trip would be a good way for you to understand some of our family history the way that Dad described it for me when he brought me here a few years ago."**

**Little Ben got lost in thought for a moment, then said, "It would be interesting to know Mom's history too. Have you ever heard Mom discuss her powers or her family history?" he asked.**

**"Wow," Ami began, "Mom never told you who her grandfather was? She is powerful and Force sensitive from her own grandfather as well. Don't you remember Dad telling us the story of how he and Mom went to Exegol and defeated an Emperor called 'Palpatine'?" Ami asked, then continued, "Mom's power comes from the old Emperor Palpatine. He was a powerful Sith."**

**Little Ben's eyes went wide and he said, "No, I don't remember that. I'll have to ask Mom and Dad about that. Mom's grandfather was a powerful Sith Emperor? So, that's where Mom gets her Force power from." he mused.**

**Ami nodded, "Yes. Our family history, on both sides of our family is amazing and powerful, Ben."**

**Little Ben's eyebrows scrunched together and he said, "Well, if Mom's grandfather was a Sith Emperor, why does Mom use the Light Side of the Force?"**

**Ami's eyebrows raised and she said, "Look, I'm still in training and learning about the Force, Ben, but why not? Mom is a Light Side user, but I am her daughter and I use the Dark Side. Dad is a Dark Side user, but you use the Light Side. Why? Who knows.., it just works out like that," she said, pausing for a moment, then continued, "Grandmother Leia uses the Light side and so did her brother Luke, but Dad is a Dark Side user, so the Force must decide these things." Ami mused in response to her brother.**

**Little Ben shrugged his shoulders in response, saying, "Must be, I guess."**

**Suddenly, Jared stepped away from the cockpit and walked back to speak to Ami and Little Ben and said, "We should be arriving on Mustafar in about two hours. You both are already having a good time, right?" he asked.**

**"Yes, Jared," Little Ben began, "we are talking about Mom's family history as well as Dad's history."**

**"Oh, I see," Jared began, "sounds interesting. Your parents both come from some very powerful Force users."**

**"Jared?" Little Ben began, "do you use the Force?"**

**Jared chuckled to himself a bit, then said, "Me? Oh no...., I am not Force sensitive at all, Ben. I wish I was, but I'm not. Ralyn is not Force sensitive either. We both have watched you two growing up and have seen what you both can do with the Force and we're impressed."**

**Ami dipped her head for a moment and Jared saw it and said, "Ami? What's wrong?"**

**Ami looked back up at Jared and said, "Well, it's what you just said. You have seen us both use the Force over the years. Well, remember that day I was sneaking into my father's closet and took out my lightsaber and you found me?"**

**Jared lifted his eyebrow at Ami and said, "Oh yes, I remember."**

**"Well," Ami continued, "I felt bad that day. I never meant for my lightsaber to ignite and when it brushed your uniform, I was worried I had hurt you. I still think about it to this day."**

**Jared gave Ami a melancholy look, then said, "Oh Ami, please don't think about it anymore. I was fine that day. I know you didn't mean any harm. I know how you feel about me. I knew it was all an accident. I told your parents that. Please don't worry about it."**

**Ami nodded, then looked over at her brother and said, "I remember Little Ben threw Mom's jewelry box across the room at me and knocked my saber right out of my hand! he was only four years old," she laughed.**

**Jared laughed out loud too and said, "I remember that. He shocked me that he was able to do that at four years of age. I remember speaking to Ralyn about the powers you both had the next day while she and I were working on the bridge and she was amazed too."**

**Ralyn could overhear the conversation going on and she stepped away from her console and said, "I remember when Jared told me about that," she mused, "I was sick that day and didn't come help him to take care of you. He told me about what happened and we were both impressed by your abilities." she chuckled.**

**Just as she said this, the proximity alarm sounded and Jared snapped his head up quickly to look. A few controls were signaling red on the panels and he quickly walked back over to the controls and took his seat and ran sensors to be sure nothing and no one was too close.**

**"Oh, it's nothing," Jared said, looking over his shoulder, back at Ami and Little Ben, "it was just a few pieces of meteorite in our path. Autopilot has adjusted course to avoid them."**

**"Our sensors can detect something that small?" Ami asked as she stood to walk to the cockpit.**

**"Yes," Jared continued, "your father, the Supreme Leader, I should say, has used this Command Shuttle for years and has recently had all the weapons and sensors upgraded with the latest technology. The sensors on this Command Shuttle can easily pick up very small space debris now."**

**Ami was amused and said, "I want to learn to fly something like Dad's Command Shuttle. I've had a few lessons in TIE fighters, but I want to be an experienced pilot myself."**

**Jared looked up at Ami and said, "Perhaps your father and mother will allow me to give you lessons one day? I've been a pilot for years." Jared said. Of course, Jared was glad to have any excuse to remain in Ami and Little Ben's lives for as long as he could and offered to teach Ami more piloting skills in the future.**

**Little Ben overheard Ami's conversation with Jared and came to the cockpit as well and said, "Me too? I want to learn too," he began, "if Ami and I rule the galaxy one day, shouldn't I be a pilot as well?" he asked with enthusiasm.**

**"Sure, why not?" Jared said, "I will speak to the Supreme Leader and the Empress and if they give me permission to take you both on piloting lessons, then I will teach you."**

**"What about Ralyn, can she come?" Little Ben asked, giving Ralyn a smile.**

**Ralyn smiled in return, saying, "Well, I can come along with you, but I'm not a pilot. I monitor communications and intelligence on board the Finalizer."**

**Ami lifted her eyebrows and said, "Well, who knows? Maybe during one of our flight instructions from Jared we will need someone to monitor communications." she said, smiling at Ralyn.**

**Ralyn got a warm feeling run through her at Ami's words, then she said, "You both _really_ want us around, don't you?"**

**Ami dipped her head for a moment, then looked back up at Ralyn and said, "I have a confession to make. When my Mom and Dad told me that you and Jared were coming on this trip with us, I told them I didn't want babysitters anymore and that we didn't need to be watched like little children, but...." she paused for a moment, then continued, "but, Little Ben and I like you both and want you around. You've been with us all our lives."**

**Ralyn's eyes actually watered for a moment. Jared looked over at Ami and then back at Little Ben and said, "Wow. Ralyn and I have told your parents many times that we would miss you both once you grew up. Ralyn and I think of you kids like family now. We're glad if you still want us around."**

**Little Ben patted Jared on the arm and said, "We do."**

**************************

**Two hours had passed and the Command Shuttle was making it's final approach to Mustafar. Ami and Little Ben took their seats and prepared for landing just outside of Vader's castle. Little Ben looked out the window as the Command Shuttle was coming down through the atmosphere of Mustafar and let out a gasp.**

**"Wow, look at all that red hot lava!" he said loudly as he looked out the window in awe.**

**Ami nodded, "Mmmm, hmmm, impressive, huh?"**

**Jared took the Command Shuttle onto a landing pad just outside Vader's castle. Just as Ami and Little Ben stood to their feet, Ami looked over at the three special forces troopers still standing at attention at the back of the Command Shuttle. She didn't know why, but she felt something odd about them. She looked away from the special forces troopers and put her attention looking back outside the window. As she looked out the window, another wave of foreboding came over her. She slowly turned her head and looked at the special forces troopers again.**

**One of the troopers noticed Ami making eye contact with them and walked over to Ami and said, "Are you alright, Miss Ami?"**

**Ami put her hand on her lightsaber, which was hitched to her side, and said, "I...., I don't know. I guess I'm fine."**

**The trooper then replied, "The Supreme Leader gave us strict orders to keep a close eye on you both. If you feel there is anything wrong, we need to know about it, Miss."**

**Little Ben suddenly glanced over at the other two special forces troopers that we still in the back of the Command Shuttle and he felt a disturbance about them. Though Little Ben was only ten years old, he was in tune enough with the Force to feel signatures about others when necessary. Ami was feeling a strange feeling and strange signatures in the Force about these three special forces troopers. She tried to distract them by saying, "Oh, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. I just had something on my mind. You can go back to your post over there." she commanded.**

**Ami was beginning to enjoy the fact that officers and troopers on board the Finalizer would obey her if she gave an order because they respected Kylo and Rey. The special forces trooper nodded and said, "As you wish, Miss Ami." and went back to rejoin the other troopers.**

**Little Ben looked up at Ami and said, "Umm, do you feel something strange too?" he asked, keeping his voice in a whisper so the three troopers could not hear him speaking to Ami.**

**Ami lifted an eyebrow at her brother, pulled him by the arm toward the Command Shuttle's ramp, then said, "Let's talk once we are out of here."**

**Ami disembarked with Little Ben and once she did, Jared came walking down the ramp and said, "I hope you both don't mind, but I will be staying the night in a extra room in the castle. I think Ralyn is going to spend the night on board the Command Shuttle."**

**Ami walked over to Jared and said, "Come here for a moment," she said, motioning for Jared to follow her a few feet away from the Command Shuttle. Jared looked at Ami curiously, then said, "Ami? Is something wrong?" he asked with a very concerned expression.**

**Ami put her hands on her waist, stood up straighter and said, "I don't want Ralyn to sleep on the Command Shuttle tonight."**

**Jared looked even more confused, then said, "Oh? Why not? Is there something wrong?"**

**Ami moved Jared off to the side a bit more so no one could see her speaking from inside the shuttle, then continued, "I know you are not Force sensitive, Jared, but I am feeling something strange about those three special forces troopers inside my Dad's Command Shuttle. I can't explain it, but I'm feeling a disturbance about them in the Force." she admitted.**

**Little Ben was standing right next to Ami and overheard her say this to Jared and he said, "I was feeling the same thing, Ami."**

**Jared looked hesitantly back over at the ramp of the Command Shuttle, then back at Ami and Little Ben, and said, "Alright. Well, I will let Ralyn know what you just said and that you don't want her inside the shuttle alone with those three troopers. But, what could be wrong with those men? They were highly trained special forces that your father assigned to accompany us here." Jared said, still looking confused.**

**"I don't know, Jared, but I am getting a strange signature about them in the Force. I don't expect you to understand that, but trust me." she said, then continued, "if you can't get Ralyn to come with us into the castle for tonight, then I'll talk to her myself." Ami said.**

**"Okay...., alright," Jared began, looking confused, " I will go talk to her now."**

**Ami said, "On second thought, I'm coming with you. There's something about those three I don't trust." and she took her lightsaber from off of her belt and carried it with her in her right hand. Jared saw her take her lightsaber from off her belt and he said, "Ami? What the....?"**

**Ami pushed Jared forward gently, then said, "Just trust me."**

**Ami then turned to her brother and said, "Ben, please wait outside the Command Shuttle. Jared and I will be right back. Just stay here." she said seriously.**

**Little Ben nodded, "Alright, Ami. I will be right here."**

**Jared and Ami walked onto the Command Shuttle again together. Ami kept her lightsaber at her right side in her right hand, hidden from the view of the troopers to her left hand side. They both made their way to the cockpit and Jared leaned over to Ralyn and said, "Ami wants you to join us tonight. She thinks it will be fun to show you around her great grandfather's castle as well," Jared said, speaking loud enough for the three special forces troopers to hear him.**

**Ralyn stretched a bit in her seat, then stood up and said, "I'm really tired though. I think I'll stay on board the shuttle and get some rest. You all go ahead. I'm sure it's fascinating though."**

**Ami grit her jaw together in frustration and said, "Ralyn, you are coming with me tonight. I'm not _asking_ you, I'm _telling_ you!" she commanded loudly.**

**Ralyn was a bit shocked by Ami's harsh tone with her and said, "Oh....uh... alright, Ami. If that's what you really want.." and she grabbed her blaster and followed Ami and Jared outside the Command Shuttle.**

**Ami then walked back up inside her father's Command Shuttle and she looked directly at the three special forces troopers and said, "Leave the ramp of this Command Shuttle down for the night. I want it opened at all times. If I find that you close it, I will report it to my father and mother and they will not be pleased. Do you understand?" she asked, still holding her lightsaber in her right hand.**

**All three of the special forces troopers looked back and forth between one another and then back at Ami and said, "If that's what you want, Miss Ami. However, the fumes from the volcanic ash and lava may make breathing conditions harsh inside the shuttle."**

**Ami took a few steps closer to the troopers, not feeling any anxiety or fear, and said, "I know this Command Shuttle very well and I also know that my father, the Supreme Leader, has updated all the technology on board. Our filtration system can take care of that. Now, I want that ramp kept open all night, do you understand?" she asked firmly.**

**The troopers nodded and said, "Yes, Miss Ami. We understand."**

**Ami peered at all three of them with a serious look for a few seconds, then purposely turned her right hand side so that the special forces troopers could see her holding her lightsaber and she said, "Good," then she lifted her lightsaber in her hand and said, "I'm glad we understand each other." and then turned to walk back down the ramp. By the time she got to the bottom of the ramp, she looked at Jared, Ralyn and Little Ben and said, "Let's go. I want to show you my great grandfather's castle." As they started walking toward Vader's castle, Ami stopped, winced her eyes shut, then turned to Ralyn and said, "Ralyn once we get inside the castle, I have to talk to you."**

**Ralyn nodded, but looked still a bit caught off guard by Ami's harsh demeanor with her earlier.**

**Once inside Vader's castle, Ami spoke to Ralyn and said, "I'm sorry for being rude with you back there, Ralyn, but I had to get you off the Command Shuttle to speak with you for a moment. I know you aren't Force Sensitive, but my brother and I both are. We both sensed a disturbance in the Force regarding those three special forces troopers in the Command Shuttle. I don't trust them and for now, I wanted you off the shuttle for your own safety. I commanded those troopers to keep the ramp of the shuttle down all night. I intend to keep an eye on them from the castle."**

**Ralyn chuckled to herself and said, "Wow, that's amazing, Ami. You _are your father's daughter_ , for sure," she said, looking out of a window and back at the Command Shuttle, then continued, "you think they are a threat?" she asked, now looking nervous.**

**Ami looked out the window as well and said pensively, "I don't know for sure, but I am keeping an eye on them. I don't trust them. That's why I didn't want you on the shuttle alone."**

**Ralyn put her hand on Ami's shoulder and she said, "I meant what I said, you are something, girl. Just like your father." and then Ralyn walked over with Little Ben and Jared. Ami put her hands on her waist for a few seconds, watching the shuttle, then she walked away from the window and back over to join Jared, Ralyn and her brother, then said "Come on, I'll show you around the castle."**

*************************

**The three troopers on board the Command Shuttle took their helmets off and placed them on the seats next to them, then said, "I think she's on to us. Those kids are powerful. They're the Supreme Leader's kids. What if they sense our plan?"**

**Another one of the troopers, laughed, then said, "She doesn't know anything. Settle down. We can carry out our plan. Stop worrying."**

**All three of the troopers had infiltrated the First Order a few years earlier, presenting themselves as loyal to Kylo and Rey's government. They were part of an underground movement throughout the galaxy to undermine the First Order. They hated Kylo and Rey's government and the underground movement they worked with was secretly infiltrating the First Order for a couple of years now and were looking for ways to attack the First Order from _within_.**

**Ami and Little Ben suspected there was something wrong, but they weren't entirely sure yet. These three troopers that had secretly infiltrated the First Order from within had plans to take Ami and Little Ben hostage and then make their demands known later. What these troopers did not plan on though was Ami's powers and abilities with the Force. They were going to make an attempt to take Ami and Little Ben captive, but they would fail _miserably_ when coming up against the Supreme Leader's daughter and son.**

****

**Kylo and Rey will eventually find out about the situation on Mustafar and the underground movement. How will they respond in the future?**

************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Ami will deal with the three special forces troopers. The troopers have no idea how powerful Ami is and will try to take she and Little Ben, along with Jared and Ralyn captive, but will fail at their attempt. Once Kylo and Rey find out what is taking place, Kylo will board his TIE Whisper, taking many TIE fighters along with him, to join the situation his children are in. Things will not go well for the special forces troopers!  
> (This chapter is broken in to 2 parts).


	72. A Threat Looms On Mustafar For Ami and Ben Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami begins to take action to confront the troopers on board the Command Shuttle when she realizes there is a threat and that these troopers are not what they appear to be.
> 
> Kylo and Rey find out what is taking place on Mustafar and they are now on their way. Kylo takes his TIE Whisper and Rey takes the Silencer. Neither one of them are in the mood to show mercy!

****

**Chapter 72: A Threat Looms On Mustafar For Ami and Ben Part 2**

**Ami, Little Ben, Jared and Ralyn walked through Vader's castle together, looking at the history, the memories and all of the 'Empire Era' technology still present there. Ami looked out of a window from an upper floor of the castle so she could take a look at the Command Shuttle down below and make sure the ramp was still open as she requested. After peering down to the landing pad at the shuttle, and seeing the ramp was still down, she resumed walking through the rooms of the castle. Ami and Little Ben still felt a disturbance regarding the three troopers, but because nothing out of the ordinary had taken place, they tried to ignore the feeling and continue their tour of the castle.**

**Ami ran her hands along an old console, looking pensively at the technology, then said out loud, "This technology is so old, yet it still looks operational. It's from the days of the Empire."**

**Jared, Ralyn and Little Ben walked over to where Ami was and looked over the technology as well. Ralyn, being proficient in communications and intelligence, was the first to make a comment in response, saying, "Yes, this is Empire Era technology. I'm surprised it's still functioning," she said, bending down to look more closely at the control panels, then she continued, "there's a communications console here. I recognize it from when my parents served in the Empire all those years ago," Ralyn paused again and gave Ami a raised eyebrow of concern, then said, "Ami, since this communications console is still operational, we should alert the Supreme Leader and the Empress about what you and Little Ben are feeling in the Force about those three special forces troopers." she suggested.**

**Jared overheard what Ralyn said, and he walked over to where Ami and Ralyn were speaking to one another, then said, "I agree with Ralyn. We should contact your parents and let them know that you suspect something is wrong, Ami. Your father and mother can be here in two hours."**

**Ami walked back over to the window and looked down again at the landing pad, intently examining the Command Shuttle, then said, "It may be nothing at all. I don't want my parents to come all the way out here for nothing. They are very busy with meetings this week with dignitaries from the Outer Rim. So far those troopers have obeyed my request to leave the ramp lowered. Perhaps my feeling in the Force is about something else..."**

**"Alright," Jared responded, "but Ralyn and I will stay awake all night long with our blasters ready just in case. We will watch over you and Little Ben while you sleep. We don't want to take any chances. We told your parents that we'd watch over you and that's what we intend to do."**

**Ami gave Jared a warm smile, then said, "Thanks, Jared. I hope that my suspicions are wrong. Let's keep going through the castle. I want to find my great grandfather's texts and dairies he kept here. It would be interesting to read his thoughts from way back during the Empire. I may take the texts that he wrote with me. They shouldn't be sitting here in this castle unread. I need to find them and take them back with me." she mused.**

**Little Ben was over on the other side of a room that had a wall lined with panels and consoles and said, "I wonder if I push any of these buttons, what it will do?"**

**"I don't know," Ami began, "let's see." and she walked over to where her brother was to look over the panels. Ami pushed a few of the controls and a door opened. As the door opened, Little Ben peered inside and said, "Look, it's a room filled with old data pads and books."**

**All four of them walked into the room, slowly peering around and examining everything. Ami walked over to a wall that was lined with books and started to rummage through them. Jared walked back out to the other room where the main control panel was and made his way back to the window to look down at the Command Shuttle.**

**Ami began to take a couple books down from the wall shelf and flipped through the pages, while Little Ben and Ralyn were going through some old data pads. Ralyn activated one of the data pads and said, "Whoa," she paused in surprise, "this information contained in here has the blueprints for the Old Death Star. I can't believe it. Vader has his own personal thoughts logged in here too."**

**"This is why I wanted to come here," Ami began, "to learn my family history and preserve these books and data pads. They shouldn't be sitting here forgotten."**

**Ami put a couple old texts into a bag and Little Ben took a few data pads and walked them over to Ami, saying, "Let's take these back with us as well. You may want to read through them at a later time." he said, offering the data pads to Ami.**

**Ami took them and then brushed the dust off of them and said, "Thanks, Ben. I can't believe the information and memories that are all kept here."**

**Jared kept a close watch on the Command Shuttle down below. He wasn't sure if there was anything to worry about, but he wasn't taking chances.**

****************************

**The three troopers on board the Command Shuttle were seated in chairs and one of the troopers was having second thoughts about carrying out their plans to take hostages or insist on their demands. This one trooper was beginning to fear the idea of Kylo and Rey taking vengeance on them if they attempted these plans and failed.**

**"What if we fail to carry out our plans? What then? Don't you think the Supreme Leader and the Empress would kill us for it? You both aren't thinking this through. If we attempt to take their children as hostages and we fail, for whatever reason, we're basically agreeing to our own deaths." he said, pacing the Command Shuttle.**

**One of the other troopers huffed and said, "You worry too much. We won't fail. No one suspects us. Here we are, sitting in special forces uniforms, we've successfully managed to infiltrate the First Order and no one has suspected us yet. Now we're at the last step of our plans and you want to back out?" he asked.**

**"I joined you two because I thought we had a chance at this, but now that I think about it, I'm not so sure. The Supreme Leader's kids are powerful. I've heard stories about them. What if they use the Force to try to stop us? Those chaperones they have with them are armed as well with blasters. None of us here can use the Force. All we have are our plans and our blasters at our sides. All that Ami girl has to do is use the Force and she could disarm us. Her brother is very young and is just beginning his training, but what if he can use the Force too and they join forces against us? The Supreme Leader and the Empress would have us executed. I don't know if I'm willing to risk my life anymore to try to carry this out." he said nervously.**

**One of the other troopers lifted his blaster up and pointed it at the trooper that was protesting and gritted his jaw in anger, then said, "We didn't come all this way, infiltrate the First Order and get this close to making our demands known only to have YOU start talking like this!" he said, then continued, "if we are successful at taking those four hostage, we can state our demands. The Supreme Leader and the Empress will not let their children be harmed and they will be put in a position to grant our demands. You can't back out now. We've come too far." he said, still gritting his jaw angrily as he spoke with his blaster pointed at him.**

**The other trooper spoke up and said, "He's right, we've come this far and I'm not turning back now. It's not like we intend to kill the kids or harm them, we just want to take them hostage. There are people in the underground that are counting on us! You can't back out now." he insisted, then continued, "besides, how would you leave Mustafar? This Command Shuttle is the only way off this planet." he said, raising an eyebrow at the trooper that was having second thoughts.**

**The trooper that was having the second thoughts nodded and played along with the other two, saying, "You're right. I don't know why I let my anxieties get the best of me. We can carry out our plans. Forget I said anything."**

**The other two nodded and lowered their blasters, then said, "Alright. Let's not quit now. No more talk of backing out." The one trooper with the second thoughts eventually backed himself up near to the cockpit of the Command Shuttle and kept his right hand slightly out of sight. He waited until the other two troopers were distracted at the back of the shuttle and were talking with one another and he used his right hand to secretly push the 'distress call' button to activate it.**

**He stayed in front of the cockpit, blocking the view of the control panel so that the other two troopers could not see the 'distress call' button blinking red in the background. It was an automated distress beacon that was set to repeat continuously unless deactivated. The distress call managed to get sent successfully and unbeknownst to the other two troopers, the Finalizer would be receiving that very distress call momentarily.**

***************************

**General Pryde was pacing the bridge and performing his usual duties when one of the communications officers noticed a distress signal coming in from the Command Shuttle. He looked up so he could locate General Pryde on the bridge, then said, "Sir, I'm picking up an automated distress beacon from the Supreme Leader's Command Shuttle."**

**General Pryde walked briskly over to the officer that had just informed him of this and saw it for himself, then said, "Yes, that's the automated distress beacon. I don't know if it was activated accidentally or not, but contact the Supreme Leader and the Empress right away. We need them to know about this immediately." he ordered.**

**************************

**Kylo and Rey were in their quarters enjoying some quite time alone after they had finished their meals for the evening. The COMM sounded in their quarters and Kylo stood up to go answer it and heard the communications officer's voice over the COMM, saying, "Supreme Leader, I'm sorry to disturb you, but this is urgent." he began.**

**"Yes, go ahead," Kylo said, looking up at Rey for a moment. Rey stood to her feet, listening intently. She was already worried for her children's safety and hoped that there was nothing wrong.**

**"Sir, we have just picked up an automated distress beacon from your Command Shuttle on Mustafar. We wanted to alert you and the Empress immediately. Do you have any orders, Sir?" the officer asked.**

**"Put General Pryde on the COMM immediately!" Kylo ordered loudly.**

**Within seconds, General Pryde came onto the COMM and said, "General Pryde here, Sir. I can confirm that the officer is correct. The automated distress call is still coming into our communications consoles."**

**Rey's eyes shot open wide and she put her hand to her mouth, then walked over to where Kylo stood and said, "We have to leave _now_!"**

**Kylo was filling with anger and wrath and he said, "Prepare my TIE Whisper right away. I'm leaving for Mustafar," he paused, looked at Rey, then said, "Also, prepare my TIE Silencer for the Empress. She's coming with me. I want those ships ready within five minutes. We are on our way to the hangar bay now." Kylo ordered firmly.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, right away, Sir." General Pryde answered, closing the COMM.**

**Kylo's fist slammed down hard on the COMM console and he said, "If anyone has laid a hand on my children, they will pay for it with their lives today." he said angrily.**

**Kylo put his boots on, hitched his lightsaber to his belt and grabbed his mask and cape, putting them on. Rey grabbed her lightsaber as well and an extra blaster and put it into her holster and joined Kylo as they briskly made their way to the hangar bay to man the Silencer and the Whisper.**

**They would both be on their way soon to Mustafar and Kylo had no intention of showing compassion or mercy if his children were in harms way.**

****************************

**One of the troopers noticed that a distress beacon was being transmitted from the Command Shuttle. His eyes shot open wide and he pushed the one trooper that was nervous out of the way from the control panel and said, "What did you do!?! Did you activate this distress beacon?"**

**The other trooper heard what was being said and stood to his feet and then ran to the cockpit to look for himself, then said, "It's the automated distress beacon. It's been transmitting for five minutes now. The Finalizer has surely received it by now!" he said, panicking and beginning to pace the shuttle nervously.**

**"The Supreme Leader and the Empress will be here in under two hours now. I know it. The Finalizer has most likely received this distress beacon. Now we have to push our plans up ahead of schedule!" one of the troopers said, pulling his blaster up in front of him and aiming it at the one trooper that activated the automated distress beacon.**

**"What have you done?!" he gritted through a clenched jaw, then continued, "Now we have to rush our plans. We need to get the upper hand in this situation _now_ , before the Supreme Leader and the Empress arrive. I know they are on their way here," he said, then he moved closer to the trooper that activated the distress beacon, and pointed his blaster directly at him and said, "Move over here!" he said, loudly, pushing him off to the side of the Command Shuttle roughly.**

**The one trooper that activated the distress call said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot follow through with this."**

**The other two troopers looked back and forth at one another and nodded to each other, they put their blasters on 'stun' and then one of them shot the trooper that activated the beacon. The trooper fell to the floor of the Command Shuttle with a thud and then the two remaining troopers looked out the window to see if their blaster had been heard from inside the castle.**

***************************

**Jared was still standing at the window of the castle looking down at the landing pad while Ami, Ralyn and Little Ben were still reading over old texts and data pads in the adjoining room. He heard the blaster fire down below and yelled out to them loudly about it.**

**"Ralyn!" he yelled, "come here. I heard blaster fire from down below inside the Command Shuttle!" he said, loudly.**

**Ralyn pulled her blaster from her holster and ran to the window and stood beside Jared looking down at the Command Shuttle and said, "You did? You heard it just now?" she asked nervously.**

**"Yes," Jared began, "I just heard one blaster shot from inside the Command Shuttle."**

**Ami and Little Ben ran to the window as well and each of them looked down on the landing pad and then Ami said, "Something is going on. I knew I had a strange feeling about all of this."**

*************************

****

**Kylo and Rey were at light speed and on their way to Mustafar. Kylo worked the controls of his ship, gritting his jaw in anger at the prospect of anyone harming his children. Rey was flying the Silencer right alongside Kylo's Whisper. Her own anger was rising at the thought of her children being in any trouble.**

**Kylo had already determined that he would not show mercy to anyone that day.**

*************************

**Ami was suddenly filled with determination. She had no fear, no anxiety whatsoever. She grabbed her lightsaber from off her belt, ignited it and said, "I'm going down there to find out what's going on!" she said loudly.**

**"Ami!" Jared yelled, "you can't just walk down there and...."**

**Ami cut him off and said, "You can cover me with your blaster if you want to, but I'm going down there." she said with determination in her voice.**

**Little Ben then said, "Ami, I'm coming with you!" loudly.**

**"No, Ben!" Ami said loudly in reply, "you stay in the castle. You're just beginning your training. You need to stay with Jared and Ralyn so I know you're safe." she insisted.**

**Little Ben shook his head and said, "I may have just started my training, but I know enough to defend myself." he protested.**

**Ami sighed and then said, "Look, I'll let you stand at the entrance of the castle, but I don't want you coming any closer to the Command Shuttle. Until I know what's going on, that's as close as I'm letting you get."**

**Jared then said, "Ralyn and I will come down with you and give you both cover with our blasters." he offered.**

**Ami nodded her agreement to Jared and then, with her lightsaber ignited and glowing red inside the castle halls, she made her way down to the entrance of the castle. Little Ben took his lightsaber from off of his belt as well and ignited it.**

**Jared turned to Ralyn as he observed both Ami and Little Ben with their lightsabers lit and said, "So, _who_ is protecting _who_ here?" he joked with Ralyn.**

**Ralyn raised her eyebrows at Jared and said, "I was just having the same thoughts!"**

**Ami made her way to the entrance of the castle, her lightsaber was crackling crimson red as she stood in the doorway looking at the Command Shuttle on the landing pad. Little ben stood not far behind her with Jared and Ralyn and had his saber lit as well.**

**Jared and Ralyn had their blasters pointed out a window and aimed them at the Command Shuttle just in case.**

**Ami then started to walk slowly toward the Command Shuttle with her saber burning brightly at her right hand side. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she saw two of the special forces disembarking down the ramp.**

**She stood in place and glared at the two troopers and said, "Anyone mind telling me what is going on down here?" and then she raised her lightsaber and extended it toward the two troopers, taking a defensive stance.**

******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Ami and Little Ben will use their abilities in the Force to confront the two remaining troopers. Jared and Ralyn may suffer injuries during this conflict. Kylo and Rey will arrive on Mustafar and show no mercy.


	73. Ami and Little Ben Stand Together in Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Little Ben enter into their very first battle! Kylo and Rey will come onto the scene shortly afterward and see that their children held their ground in battle. 
> 
> ***Graphic depictions of Violence in this Chapter***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Graphic depictions of Violence in this chapter****

****

**Chapter 72: Ami and Little Ben: Stand Together in Combat**

**Ami stood with her lightsaber held out in front of her like her father Kylo did when he was in a defensive position. She supported her saber on the bottom with her left hand and with her right hand she aimed it on top at the two troopers.**

**"Anyone mind telling me what's going on down here?" Ami asked, keeping her defensive stance.**

**The two troopers looked back and forth at one another, then one of them said, "Miss Ami, you're coming with us today."**

**Ami huffed a chuckle, then said, "Uhhh, I don't think so, gentlemen." and she moved two steps closer with her saber outstretched in front of her. Her eyes were boring through the two men. She refused to show fear or weakness to them. Jared and Raylyn were aiming directly at the troopers as Ami stood out front speaking to them.**

**One of the troopers laughed and said, "A _fifteen year old_ is no match for us. We have been trained for years in your father's special forces."**

**Ami tilted her head to the side, glaring at the two men, and said, "Your special forces abilities are no match for my power in the Force. If I wanted to, I could kill you both right where you stand with the Force." she threatened, then said, "You gentlemen _do_ like breathing, right? Well, if you don't back off right now and stand down, I will make sure you suffocate in front of me." she said, with a calm and even tone in her voice.**

**The two men were inwardly worried about Ami's abilities with the Force, but didn't want to show her any weakness, and replied, "Miss Ami, we are taking you with us and your brother too. Those two chaperones that are with you, have no chance in battling special forces troops. We don't plan to harm you and your brother. We are with an underground that is rising up against the First Order and with you and your brother as our hostages, your father and mother will be forced to meet our demands." they replied, sounding as confident as possible.**

**Ami grit her jaw and took another step forward, her saber crackling loudly in the air, then said, "You're very confident, aren't you? My mother and father will never bend to your demands. My father will find your 'underground' and it won't last long. His forces will finish it quickly. As far as my brother and I going with you today, I already told you, it's _not happening!_ I'm giving you one final warning to stand down _now_ or I will promise you that you won't leave Mustafar alive." **

**The troopers chuckled and lifted their blasters in Ami's direction and said, "Yes, you are coming with us. We have these blasters set to stun. One more word from you and you're going down, kid." they taunted her.**

**Ami suddenly remembered everything she had learned in her training thus far. Her father, along with his Knights, taught her how to channel all of her anger and aggression and use it in battle. She removed her left hand from her saber, while still keeping her lightsaber elevated with her right hand, then used the Force with her left hand to throw both of them about twenty feet away from her. She lifted her left hand quicker than they could fire their blasters and the two troopers went flying through the air and hit the ground roughly.**

**At that very moment, Little Ben came running out of the castle, no longer willing to stay inside and watch, and stood right next to Ami. Jared and Ralyn came running after Little Ben, calling to him. They had their blasters pointed at the two troopers.**

**"Ben," Ami said, "get back inside the castle!" she said firmly.**

**"No, Ami. We stand together." Little Ben said, keeping his lightsaber out in front of him. Ami gave her brother a quick smile and shook her head at him, but then put her attention back at the troopers who were just beginning to stand to their feet again after being thrown violently through the air. Jared and Ralyn took a few steps forward, aiming their blasters at the troopers and Jared said, "Back off of these kids, or I'll take you both out."**

**The troopers laughed at Jared. Ami saw them laughing and said, "You just took a small flight through the air just now and that was no effort on my part. Back down now or you will not live much longer."**

**Ami and Little Ben both walked forward, side by side, with their sabers extended in front of them, openly challenging the two men. The troopers raised their blasters quickly and took a few shots at Jared and Ralyn, shouting, "We didn't come this far to be stopped now!" loudly. The special forces were too quick for Jared and shot him in the leg. Jared hit the ground hard and grabbed a hold of his leg. Rayln ducked down low, trying to shield herself behind a rock, but she took a blaster bolt to her lung and another to her left arm and hit the ground, falling unconscious.**

**Little Ben looked briefly at Jared and then at Ralyn lying on the ground, unable to move and he looked up at Ami and said, "We need to end this, Ami."**

**As the two troopers started advancing toward Ami and Little Ben, Ami yelled out loudly, "Ben, cover Jared and Ralyn! Defend _them_ and I will take care of this!" she said, her jaw clenching firmly and her eyes turning darker. She charged at one of the troopers, her eyes were boring through him and her jaw was still gritting firmly, and she swung her lightsaber at him, nearly missing his head. The trooper took a few steps backward as he tried to side step her strikes against him. Ami was going for the 'kill' and this trooper knew it. She wasn't going to show mercy.**

**The other trooper fired in Little Ben's direction, trying to stun him and take him down while Ami was distracted battling the other trooper, but Little Ben stood to his feet and deflected the blaster fire with his lightsaber. The same trooper ran around Little Ben and tried to hit him from another angle and fired his blaster again. Little Ben stood to his feet and raised his lightsaber, deflecting the blaster fire once more. The trooper railed out loudly against Little Ben, uttering curses as he tried to move in closer to take him down. The troopers were not out to kill Ami or Little Ben, only stun them and take them alive as hostages, but Ami had decided to go for the kill, if she could.**

**Ami yelled out loudly and said, "It's either you or me and it's _not going to be me!_ " she growled loudly through gritted teeth as she charged the other trooper.**

**"She's going for the kill!" said the trooper that was firing on Little Ben a moment ago, "you have to take her out!"**

**The trooper that was engaging Ami set his blaster to kill. Ami noticed that he did that and let out a _loud battle cry,_ advancing toward him, and channeling all of her anger and wrath, using the power of the Force. The trooper fired at Ami and she successfully blocked his blaster fire by parrying her light saber back and forth. Then without warning, she used her left hand again and lifted the trooper about ten feet into the air and held him there. She clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes as she watched him suspended in the air by her own power and began to use a Force choke hold on him. The trooper hung, suspended in the air. He dropped his blaster to the ground as he used both hands to reach for his throat, unable to breath.**

**Ami walked beneath him, raised her saber in the air toward him as she kept him suspended above her choking to death, then said, "I warned you that I wasn't going with you today!" she yelled out loudly. The trooper lost consciousness and Ami noticed it. Little Ben was standing between Jared and Ralyn with his lightsaber lit and drawn so he could protect them in case the other trooper fired on them again.**

**Ami released the trooper and he fell to the ground still unconscious. She walked over to him and checked to see if he was still breathing or not and noticed that he was still alive. She looked quickly over at Little Ben who was standing with his lightsaber outstretched as the other trooper began to fire on him again. Little Ben managed to deflect the blaster fire once more, protecting Jared and Ralyn. Ami started running in the direction of the other trooper that was firing on Little Ben, but just as she did, she was shocked to see Little Ben grit his teeth, raise his hand and throw the trooper backward with Force Lightening.**

**She stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw went slack and her eyes widened and she stared at Little Ben with awe. Little Ben stood there, looking at his hand in wonder at how he did this. He looked over at Ami shocked and then looked over at the trooper he had thrown with Force Lightening several feet away from himself, Jared and Ralyn. Jared saw Little Ben do this and he was breathing heavily, still gripping his right leg where he was shot. Jared looked up at Little Ben in shock and then over at Ami's reaction.**

**Little Ben kept his lightsaber lit and walked over to the trooper, stood over him to see if he was alive as well. Seeing that the trooper was alive, he continued to keep his lightsaber lit and pointed directly at the trooper in case he woke up. Ami spoke to her brother, saying, "Ben... you...., just...., wow!"**

**Right as Ami spoke to her brother in shock at what he had just done, the other trooper that she had just Force choked managed to regain consciousness and stand to his feet. He started charging at Ami and Little Ben yelled out, warning Ami, saying, "Ami! Behind you!"**

**Ami ignited her saber once more and saw him charging right at her. She let out another loud yell and ran directly for him. The trooper yelled loud curses at her as well and said, "Kriffing kid! You're going down." he snarled at her, fully enraged at what she had done to him.**

**Ami was going for the kill this time and would show no mercy. As the trooper fired at her once more in full rage and determination to take Ami down, Ami deflected the blaster fire coming at her, swinging her saber with precision and skill, then managed to side step the troopers attempt to swing at her with his blaster at head level. She circled him a few times, scoffing at him, then used her left hand and took his blaster from out of his hand and sent it flying several yards away. The trooper stood before Ami, breathing heavily and now had no blaster and was defenseless against her.**

**Ami scoffed, chuckling to herself out loud, moved her saber at the man's throat and said through gritted teeth, "I was taught never to show mercy in a life or death situation. My father would not show you mercy today, and I am my father's daughter!" she yelled loudly, then she quickly removed her saber from his throat and then ran her lightsaber through his chest. Ami held her saber in the trooper's chest for a few seconds while he was still barely alive, and she looked him in the eye and said, "I told you that you wouldn't leave here alive...." and then she removed her lightsaber from his chest and watched as he fell to the ground, dead at her feet.**

**Ami stood over the trooper's body, she was heaving anger and seething energy poured from her eyes. Her saber was still lit as she looked down at the man dead at her feet. Little Ben watched everything and he still had his lightsaber lit and pointed at the unconscious trooper lying on the ground. Ami was so full of seething wrath that she kept her lightsaber lit and marched briskly across the few yards between she and her brother toward the unconscious trooper. Little Ben could see that Ami was most likely going to kill him and he stopped her.**

**"Ami! Wait!" he yelled loudly, "Mom and Dad will want one of them alive. We need to question this one about the underground, right?" he said, hoping to stop her from killing this one trooper.**

**Ami walked right up to her brother and was out of breath, saying, "I need to end this, Ben." she said, lifting her saber over the man. Little Ben pleaded with her, saying, "I already attacked him with Force Lightening. He's not a threat. Leave him until Mom and Dad can question him. He won't harm us anymore."**

**"Force Lightening," Ami whispered out. She started to calm down and she steadied her breathing a bit, then continued, "I didn't know you could do that."**

**"I don't know how I did it. It just happened when the trooper was going to kill Jared and Ralyn." he admitted, still looking confused down at his hand.**

**Just then, Jared spoke up. He was still lying on the ground. Ami and and Little Ben looked down at Jared and said, "Jared, we need to get you into the Command Shuttle and give you something for the pain. There is a med kit in there," Ami said. Little Ben ran over to Ralyn and bent down to check her pulse and realized she was still breathing, but was badly injured and bleeding from her chest wound and arm wound.**

**"Ami, Ralyn is still alive, but she's bleeding badly from her chest and arm." Little Ben yelled out. Ami put her hand on Jared's shoulder and said, "Hold on a minute, okay? I'll be right back." and she ran over to check on Ralyn's physical condition. Ami put her hand on her forehead and sighed, "Ralyn...." with melancholy. Ami stood to her feet and said, "Ben, help me carry Ralyn to the Command Shuttle. She needs to get medical attention. Once we get them both back into the Command Shuttle, we will call the Finalizer for help."**

**"Okay..." Little Ben said. As soon as they both began to help one another carry Ralyn to the Command Shuttle, Ami and Little Ben looked up into the sky and saw the TIE Whisper and the TIE Silencer making a fast approach to the surface.**

**"Mom and Dad are here!" Little Ben yelled loudly. Ami stood wiping her hair from her face and watched as her parents landed their ships and disembarked as quickly as possible. As soon as Kylo and Rey disembarked, they each lit their lightsabers and ran as quickly as they could to where Ami and Little Ben were standing near Ralyn and Jared.**

**Kylo stopped dead in his tracks, looked at the situation at hand, his cross saber still lit, then said, "What happened here? Are you both alright?"**

**Rey ran up to Ami and Little Ben, grabbed both of them into her arms and said, "Thank the Force you both are alright! What happened?"**

**Ami spoke first and said, "I had to do it, Dad. I had to."**

**Kylo removed his mask, turned his lightsaber off, hitched it to his belt. He knew exactly what Ami meant by what she had said. Kylo replied, "You had to kill today, didn't you?"**

**Ami nodded and looked over at the trooper she had killed. Kylo looked over in the direction of the dead trooper and then back at Ami and said, "You did what you had to do, Ami. You used your training and protected yourself and your brother. You didn't do anything wrong, do you understand?"**

**Rey looked over at the dead trooper and then walked over to Ami and put her hand on Ami's shoulder, then said, "You father is right, Ami. I have had to kill before to defend myself and so has your father. You didn't do anything wrong."**

**Both Kylo and Rey knew that this was Ami's first time having truly be in battle or take a person's life in self defense and that it may have emotional effects on her. Ami nodded and said, "I couldn't stop myself, Dad. All I felt was rage consume me. I went for the kill and didn't regret it." she said, looking back and forth between Kylo and Rey.**

**Kylo nodded and said, "What you did was natural, Ami. You use the Dark Side and that is how we do battle," and then he looked over at the other trooper who was beginning to wake up from being thrown by Little Ben's Force Lightening, then he continued, "this trooper is still alive? What about Jared and Ralyn?" he said, walking over to see the other trooper on the ground.**

**Little Ben spoke up this time and said, "I don't know how I did it, Dad, but I protected myself, Jared and Ralyn, but some kind of power came out of me that I can't explain."**

**Rey looked at Little Ben and said, "What kind of power, Ben?" Rey suspected that she knew exactly what it was, but asked anyway.**

**Little Ben responded, "Something shot out of my hand. It looked like lightening."**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and he looked at her right away. Kylo raised an eyebrow at Rey and said, "I think we know where he gets that from."**

**Rey put her hand on Little Ben's arm and said, "I know why you can do that, Ben. I will explain it to you later. I'm proud of you for the way you defended yourself, Jared and Ralyn. Let's get them both to the Command Shuttle, okay?"**

**Kylo and Rey helped Jared and Ralyn back into the Command Shuttle and made sure that Ralyn and Jared had emergency medical care from the medical equipment on board.**

**Kylo and Rey made arrangements for the Whisper and the Silencer to be brought back to the Finalizer at another time. Kylo went back out to where the other trooper was waking up and stood over him with his lightsaber lit. The trooper slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kylo standing over him, his saber pointed down at him, and then opened his eyes on shock, realizing his situation now. The Supreme Leader was now standing over him, peering directly down at him and he figured his life was over.**

****

**Kylo huffed at him and said, "I see my children took care of things here, but you haven't dealt with their father yet. Stand to your feet!" Kylo commanded loudly.**

**The trooper stood to his feet, literally trembling in fear. Rey came walking up next to the trooper and grabbed him by the arm and said, "You haven't dealt with their mother yet either," she said, peering at him narrowly. Rey led the trooper by the arm into the Command Shuttle and closed the ramp.**

****

**************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Ami and Little Ben explain to their parents that they kept the one trooper alive for questioning. Kylo and Rey will find out about the 'underground' movement and begin plans to deal with it. Ralyn and Jared will survive, but will be taken to the Med Bay on the Finalizer for treatment.


	74. Leaving Mustafar and Family Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger warning: Mention of blood in this chapter and tending to wounds.****
> 
> Short Chapter: Kylo, Rey and their children leave Mustafar to head back to the Finalizer. While they are making their flight back, they spend some quality time together, sharing deep discussion. 
> 
> Rey has some harsh warnings for the trooper that survived his battle on Mustafar against her children!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING****Descriptions of blood and surgery in this chapter***
> 
> I recently added some outlines for additional chapters to this story and hope to take this story a bit longer than originally planned. Over the course of writing this story, I find that there's so much more I want to write about Ami, Little Ben, Kylo and Rey, etc.  
> So many ideas keep filling my mind for them! Thank you all for reading this story, for the comments and kudos too. Take care/stay safe.

****

**Chapter 74: Leaving Mustafar and Family Unity**

**Kylo sat in the pilot's seat of the Command Shuttle starting the engines, while Rey was in the back of the shuttle examining Jared and Ralyn carefully. Rey did everything she knew possible to keep Jared comfortable as possible, but Ralyn was still bleeding profusely from her chest wound. Rey noticed that the med kit they had on board the Command Shuttle was not sufficient to care for Ralyn's wound.**

**Rey looked over at Ami and Little Ben as they sat in their chairs, ready for take off, and she said, "Ralyn's wound is too severe. If I don't heal her, she won't survive the two hour flight back to the Finalizer."**

**Kylo had the Command Shuttle's engines going and looked back at Rey when he heard her say that Ralyn's wound was too severe for her to survive much longer without intervention. Kylo returned his attention back to the controls and lifted his Command Shuttle up and into the atmosphere of Mustafar and then into orbit. Once in orbit, he put the Command Shuttle on autopilot and stepped back to the cabin of the shuttle to see what Rey would do for Ralyn.**

**Ami and Ben watched their mother with anticipation, wondering what she had in mind for Ralyn. They had never heard of Force healing before. Rey knelt down next to Ralyn and placed her hand directly on the wound in her chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated in the Force, meditating and transferring some life energy to Ralyn.**

**"Dad, what is Mom doing?" Ami asked.**

**"Mom is transferring some of her life force to Ralyn to heal her. Your mother and I will discuss this with you in a while." Kylo said, returning his focus onto Rey as she kept her hand on Ralyn's wound, concentrating deeply.**

**Kylo then turned his attention to Jared who was sitting in a chair, with a bandage around the blaster wound to his leg, and noticed that he was still in pain. He walked over to Jared and stood next to him and said, "Jared, the pain relief Rey and I gave to you, is it working?"**

**Jared looked up at Kylo, still gripping his leg, then said, "No, Supreme Leader. It's barely taking the edge off of the pain. I will get back to the Finalizer's Med Bay and I'm sure they will take care of things."**

**Kylo replied, "You have done a lot for my children over the years and risked your life today to defend them against those troopers. I will take care of this." he said. Ami and Little Ben's eyes widened while they watched Kylo kneel down and place his hand onto Jared's leg wound. He closed his eyes and concentrated just as deeply in the Force as Rey was while healing Ralyn's wound.**

**Ami glanced over at her brother and said, "I've been training for five years now and didn't know that Mom and Dad could do this." she said, somewhat in awe.**

**"I didn't either...," Little Ben replied, watching his parents intently.**

**The one trooper that was taken captive by Kylo and Rey for questioning sat cuffed in the back of the Command Shuttle, quietly watching all of this. He was afraid for his own life once he returned to the Finalizer. He knew how harshly Kylo dealt with things and, in his mind, figured his life may be over soon.**

**After about two minutes, Rey withdrew her hand from Ralyn and noticed that the bleeding had stopped and she woke up, breathing normally once again. Rey put her hand onto Ralyn's shoulder and said, "Shhhh, take deep breaths, Ralyn. You're going to be fine." and she helped Ralyn sit up in a chair. Ralyn was still slowly coming out of unconsciousness and looked at Rey with heavily lidded eyes and said, "What happened?"**

**"You took on a blaster wound to the chest, well, in your lung, while trying to fight off the troopers from harming my children. I used the Force to help you. I think you'll be fine, but I'll get you to the Med Bay anyway once we return to the Finalizer in a couple of hours. Just rest now." Rey said, placing a blanket over Ralyn's shoulders.**

**Ami's jaw opened and so did Little Ben's when Rey stood up again, and Ami said, "Mom, I didn't know you and Dad could do this."**

**"I've only used my power to heal a few times, Ami. But, if I didn't share some of my life force with Ralyn, she would have died before we made it back to the Finalizer. Her lung collapsed and she was bleeding too heavily. I will explain to you what I just did to Ralyn once we are back home on the Finalizer. Right now I want to talk to you and your brother and keep you close to me. I could have lost you both today." Rey said with a melancholy look in her eyes.**

**Rey sat down in between Ami and Little Ben and wrapped an arm around each of her children, pulling them close.**

**Jared watched as his leg wound began to heal while Kylo kept his hand on him. He looked up at Kylo in awe and wonder and said, "S'....Supreme Leader....., I ....., well, thank you, Sir."**

**Kylo stood to his feet once more and looked down at Jared and said, "You and Ralyn came here on my orders to stay with my children and you almost lost your lives today trying to protect them. I wanted to show my thanks."**

**Kylo walked over to Little Ben and Ami and looked back and forth between them and said, "I know I don't normally hug you both at your ages, but come here." and he opened his arms to his kids.**

**Both Ami and Little Ben stood up from their chairs and literally ran into Kylo's arms and Kylo wrapped both arms around them and held them tightly against him. After a few seconds, Kylo pulled back slightly, looked back and forth between his son and Ami and said, "I could have lost you both today. I'm grateful to the Force that I still have my children. You both did well today. Ami, you used your training from the last five years and put it to use. If you hadn't, you may not be here today," then Kylo paused and looked over at Little Ben and said, "Ben, you did equally as well as your sister. You have only just begun your training, yet you protected Ralyn and Jared from the trooper fire and managed to repel him with the power of the Force. I'm impressed with your ability at your age and with so little training. I'm proud of you, son."**

**Little Ben smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Kylo once more, then said, "I was afraid at first, Dad, but once I knew the trooper was going to kill Jared and Ralyn, I became bolder and used some kind of power from my hands to defend them."**

**"You used a power called Force Lightening, Ben. It's a power your mother has and used in the past as well. Like I said, you did well." Kylo answered.**

**"Thanks, Dad," said Little Ben, hugging his father once more. Kylo held Little Ben in his arms and closed his eyes, so grateful he didn't lose his son that day.**

**Kylo then focused on Ami, saying, "You cannot have regrets, Ami, for using your power to protect yourself and your brother. That trooper's blaster was set to kill and you did what you had to do. Your mother and I would have done no differently than you did. I know taking his life today affects you," he said, looking over at Rey for a moment, then continued, "You have never been in a real battle before today and I know it's difficult, but today's battle won't be the last one you are ever in. You must set your face like a flint and move on and know that once you are co-ruling this galaxy one day with your brother, you will surely be in a similar situation again. I'm proud of you."**

**"Thanks, Dad," Ami paused, looked at her mother for a second, then back to Kylo and she continued, "I felt nothing but wrath and rage fill me. I felt drawn to do what I did and show no mercy. I could have disabled him and then left him alive for questioning, but something in me drove me to take revenge." she said, deep in thought.**

**Kylo nodded, in complete understanding of Ami's words, and then said, "You used the Dark Side of the Force, Ami. What you felt and experienced is natural and normal for Dark Side users of the Force. It's who you are," then Kylo looked over at Little Ben and said, "Your brother helped to balance you today though, do you see this?"**

**Ami scrunched her eyebrows at Kylo and said, "How? I don't see that."**

**Kylo continued, "Your brother tells me he used his influence in the Force to talk you out of killing the other trooper today and bring him with us for questioning. Your brother did for you today what your mother does for me in my decision-making. Your mother brings balance to my decision-making as well. I cannot help but act according to my nature in the Dark Side, Ami, and neither can you, but having your mother by my side brings balance to the Force as we rule together. That is what I hope you and your brother will do one day together."**

**Ami nodded her head, and she seemed to understand what Kylo was telling her, and she said, "I think I understand, Dad."**

**Ami looked over at the one remaining trooper that was hand cuffed in the back of the Command Shuttle. She walked over to him and peered down at him and said, "If it wasn't for my brother, I would have ended your life today too." and then she retook her seat next to Rey.**

**The trooper did not even look up at Ami, but kept his eyes straight ahead of him, afraid to make eye contact with any of them. As Ami sat down next to Rey, Rey put her arm around her and just held her close. Little Ben followed behind Kylo as he went back to the cockpit of the Command Shuttle and took his seat. Little Ben sat in the co-pilot's chair and watched as his father worked the controls, then said, "Dad, you telling me you are proud of me, well...., it means a lot to me."**

**Kylo punched a few more controls, then glanced over at his son, saying, "I meant every word, Ben. I will tell you again what I told Ami, you did what you had to do. Your mother and I would have done the same. You and I may use different sides of the Force, but you are powerful and will do great things as you work one day with your sister," Kylo paused for a moment, then turned to face Little Ben directly, then said, "I know sometimes I am not much for words, and I don't always show it emotionally, but I want you to know I love you, son, and that I'm here for you just as much as I am for your sister. I always will be."**

**Kylo then returned his focus onto the controls of the Command Shuttle, then Little Ben continued, "Dad, when Mom and I were on Ilum making my lightsaber, she told me many things about you and how your family sent you away and even tried to kill you because you use the Dark Side of the Force," he paused, dipped his head for a moment, then continued, "I'm glad you're not doing that to me because I use the Light Side."**

**Kylo gave Little Ben a very serious look, put his gloved hand onto Little Ben's arm, then said, "I will never do that to you. A child should not be sent away or threatened because he or she uses a different side of the Force than the parent does. I vowed to break that cycle once I had children of my own. You will always be respected as the son of the Supreme Leader and the Empress and I will never send you away, do you understand?"**

**Little Ben smiled and nodded happily at Kylo. His smile was broadening and Kylo noticed it, then continued, "So...., Force Lightening, huh? Pretty impressive, Ben." and then he returned his attention to the controls.**

**Little Ben said, "Yes, it just happened. I became so defensive over myself, Jared and Ralyn that it just happened without me knowing it," he paused and gave Kylo a curious look, then continued, and said, "Can you use Force Lightening, Dad? Or is Mom the only one who can?"**

**"Both sides of the Force can use that ability, Ben," Kylo began, "but, yes, I can use it if I have to. However, most Light Side users of the Force don't use Force Lightening. It's a power that mostly Dark Siders use, but Light Siders have that ability and are known to use it, but just not as often. That's why I'm impressed by you. You tapped into something with the Force that usually takes years of training to learn how to use. You are very powerful, Ben, just like your mother."**

**Little Ben was pretty happy with himself and leaned back in the co-pilot's chair, quietly musing over the day's earlier events. He was also elated to have Kylo's love and approval.**

*************************

**Rey sat next to Ami in the cabin of the Command Shuttle while Kylo and Little Ben spoke with one another in the cockpit. She put her arm around Ami and said, "Are you feeling alright, Ami? I hope that what happened today didn't upset you too much. I wish your father and I were here to protect you both, but it seems like you handled yourselves very well."**

**Ami dipped her head for a moment, then said, "I had to, Mom. I knew that if I didn't use all of my wrath, anger and feelings of vengeance, Little Ben, myself, Jared and Ralyn may not have survived," she said, pausing to look over at the cuffed trooper, making direct eye contact with him, then continued, "It was either us or _them_." she said, gritting her teeth as she continued making eye contact with the cuffed trooper. **

**"Ami," Rey began, "I may not use the Dark Side, but I _do know_ this, you did what came naturally for you as a Dark Side user of the Force. A Light Side user, like myself, will definitely kill to defend ourselves from an attack, but we mostly defend or handicap the person, or look for ways to settle things without killing, but a Light Side user will kill if it is absolutely necessary, that's why I don't want you questioning the decision you made. As a Dark Side user, you will naturally gravitate to using your anger and wrath to make decisions. It's part of who you are, just like your father, but I want to comfort you by letting you know that both sides can kill to defend or protect. You did what you had to do and should be proud that you used your training so well."**

**Rey wrapped her arms around Ami and held her close and said, "I love you, Ami. My heart breaks at the thought that I could have lost you today."**

**"I'm glad you are just as proud of me as Dad is, Mom." Ami said, looking up at Rey.**

**Rey lifted Ami's chin to look up at her and said, "Always. I will always love you and be proud of you, just as your father does. That will never change," Rey paused, then said, "what your father said earlier is true. Just as I bring balance to your father and he to me, you and your brother will do the same in the future."**

**Ami nodded her head, understanding what Rey was telling her.**

**"Hold on for a moment," Rey said, standing to her feet once more and looking over at Ralyn and Jared. She walked over to check on them to see if they were still recovering alright. Jared and Ralyn were both sleeping and Rey decided to walk over to the trooper that was cuffed in the back of the Command Shuttle. She stood directly over him, looking at him sternly, then said, "Look at me."**

**The trooper looked slowly up at Rey, making eye contact with her, though hesitantly. Rey continued, "What you tried to do to my children today will have consequences," she began, kneeling down right in front of him and keeping stern eye contact, then she continued, "you had better hope I can convince the Supreme Leader to spare your life."**

**The trooper looked confused at Rey and asked, "Why would you do that? Why would you convince the Supreme Leader to spare my life?"**

**Rey gave him a raised eyebrow and said, "It's not _my_ first choice to put people to death, but, _believe me_ when I tell you, there are punishments that can be _worse_ than death." Rey threatened. **

**The trooper's eyes went wide with fear and he looked back down at the floor. Rey gave him a stern look and sat back down next to Ami. Ami was impressed with her mother's demeanor and threat to the trooper. She realized that her mother, though a Light Side user of the Force, was no push over and certainly was just as powerful as she and her father were, but sometimes had different ways of showing it. Ami realized that her mother was correct. Some punishments are worse than death.**

**Ami looked at her parents' example, _standing together as a powerful team_ , though each used a different side of the Force, and she realized that one day she and her brother may work together as a team, in the _exact_ same way.**

****

****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Command Shuttle will return to the Finalizer.
> 
> Kylo and Rey will make sure that Jared and Ralyn finish recovering in the Med Bay while they deal with the trooper that survived on Mustafar. Through questioning the trooper, Kylo and Rey will find out what they need to know about the 'underground' movement that is building against the First Order.


	75. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo interrogates the trooper on the way back to the Finalizer. Once they are all back home, Ami and Little Ben are already joking with Kylo and Rey how they are planning their next trip together. :o)  
> Ami may not be done with Mustafar!

****

**Chapter 75: Returning Home**

**Kylo alerted the Finalizer that he was on a return approach and would dropping out of light speed within a half hour.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader, General Pryde here."**

**"General, in addition to alerting you to our final approach, I will need at least three pilots to go to Mustafar. I left my TIE Whisper on the surface and the Silencer is on the surface as well. You'll need the third pilot to fly the transport back, while the other two fly the Whisper and Silencer back to the Finalizer." Kylo ordered.**

**"Very good, Sir. I will arrange it immediately," General Pryde paused, then continued, "Supreme Leader, may I ask you how Ami and Little Ben are? I was concerned for them, Sir."**

**Kylo was appreciative that General Pryde was so concerned and said, "My children are fine, thank you for asking, General. By the time the Empress and I arrived, both of my children had taken care of the situation. I will explain more of what happened when I see you on the bridge, but they managed to take down both troopers that threatened them and protected Jared and Ralyn. They put their training to use," Kylo paused, then continued, "General, I have a prisoner with me. One of the special forces troopers is coming back with me on the Command Shuttle. Once I arrive, I want him taken into custody and placed in a detention cell block. The Empress and I will question him within the next day cycle or so. Apparently he is part of an 'underground' movement that is infiltrating the First Order. I will need to arrange a meeting soon to inform all of my generals and intelligence officers and devise a plan to make our next moves to stop this." Kylo said.**

**General Pryde was a bit caught off guard, then said, "An 'underground' movement, Sir? How are they managing to infiltrate something as sensitive as our special forces I wonder...." he said, more as a statement than a question.**

**"That's what I intend to find out, General. If this 'underground' is able to infiltrate into our special forces undetected, how many other areas of the First Order are they infiltrating. Please arrange a meeting for tomorrow. I want our highest ranking bridge officers present, as well as every general on board this ship. Also, arrange for at least three of our intelligence officers to be at the meeting tomorrow as well." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader. I will arrange the meeting now and make sure everyone that you need to speak to is in attendance. I will also have some troopers ready when you land in the hangar bay to take the trooper you have board into custody." General Pryde said.**

**Kylo thought for a moment, then said, "I want my Knights to meet me there to escort this trooper to the detention block instead, General." he commanded.**

**"Your Knights, Sir? Alright, I'll contact them now. Do you want all of your Knights or just a a few of them?" General Pryde asked.**

**"Ask Vicrul, Ap'Lek, Cardo and Trudgen to be present in the hangar bay when I land. That should be enough." Kylo ordered.**

**"Very good, Sir. General Pryde out."**

**The COMM was closed and Kylo kept the Command Shuttle on autopilot and he made his way back to the cabin of the ship and looked directly at the trooper sitting in cuffs. Rey, Ami and Little Ben watched as Kylo walked directly up to the trooper and stood in front of him. Jared and Ralyn were sleeping and Rey had forgotten to arrange for the Med Bay to send down stretchers for them when they landed.**

**"Kylo, I'm going to contact General Pryde and arrange for two stretchers to be brought to the hangar bay as well," Rey suggested, then she made her way to the cockpit to make arrangements for it. Kylo nodded at her and said, "Sorry, Rey, I should have made those arrangements while I was on the COMM with General Pryde."**

**Rey turned around, gave Kylo a smile and said, "It's alright. I heard you speaking to General Pryde about the meeting tomorrow and making arrangements to take the trooper into custody. You have a lot on your mind," she paused, then said, "besides, after you and I healed Jared and Ralyn, you probably assumed they could walk to the Med Bay on their own, which they probably could have, but I just don't want to chance it if they're still weak." Rey said.**

**"It's a good idea, Rey," Kylo answered. He winked at Rey and smiled at her warmly. Rey caught his wink and she gave him one back and then went to the cockpit to arrange for Jared and Ralyn to have stretchers in the hangar bay when they landed.**

**Kylo turned his attention back to the trooper sitting in cuffs and said, "What is your name?" he asked firmly.**

**As soon as Kylo began to speak to the trooper, both Ami and Little Ben watched intently to see what their father would do. The trooper looked up at Kylo and said, "Why are you asking me my name? All I have is a number."**

**Kylo narrowed his eyes at the trooper and said, "You _infiltrated_ the First Order a few years ago, which means you have a name. The troopers that have served the First Order since early childhood are given numbers. Don't think you can deceive me. Now, I'll ask you once more, what is your name? You can either tell me or I will _take_ the information I want by force, and I assure you, the experience is _not_ pleasant." Kylo threatened.**

**The trooper gave Kylo and angry glare and then said, "You can try to take from me what you want then. I swore an oath to the people I serve not to divulge my name. I will die before I give it to you willingly." he said defiantly.**

**Ami and Little Ben were still watching intently from across the cabin of the Command Shuttle. Rey had just finished communicating with General Pryde, instructing him to have stretchers ready for Jared and Ralyn, and rejoined Ami and Little Ben in the cabin and took a seat. Little Ben whispered to Rey, saying, "Mom, what is Dad about to do? What does he mean 'take what he wants by force'?"**

****

**Rey leaned closer to Little Ben and said, "Your father and I have used the Force to extract information from people's minds if they refuse to answer us. Your father and I will show you how it's done." Little Ben nodded his head in acknowledgement of Rey's statement and resumed watching his father's interaction with the trooper.  
**

**Kylo didn't say one more word, but extended his right hand toward the trooper and began to probe the man's thoughts. The trooper began to squirm and shift in his chair, showing obvious signs of pain and discomfort at Kylo's probing of his thoughts. Kylo kept his eyes open and peered directly into the troopers eyes and said, "Your name is Connor.....," Kylo paused, continuing to reach his right hand toward the trooper. The trooper grunted in pain and winced his eyes and began to beg Kylo to stop.**

**"Please...., no _more_....., I ...." said the trooper with panting breaths, clearly in pain. Beads of sweat was forming on his forehead by now. Kylo kept his hand extended toward him and did not stop.**

****

**"You chose this. You could have answered me," Kylo said, pressing further, then he continued, "I see that you are also a high ranking person of importance with this 'underground' you belong to. This will work in my favor as I seek to flush all of your people out of the First Order."**

**The trooper began to wince in pain again and let out a loud expression of pain, then said, "You got my name! Release me...!" he begged.**

**Kylo finally released the trooper. He could have continued to probe his mind for more information, but he would do so again at a later time. If Kylo had continued to use the Force to infiltrate his thoughts much longer, it would eventually kill the man. Kylo needed him alive for questioning.**

**The trooper fell backward against his chair, heaving for air. His head finally dropped forward and he stared at the floor, completely exhausted. Kylo looked over at Ami and said, " _This_ is the man who told you that _you_ were no challenge for him because you are only fifteen?" Kylo asked, looking between Ami and the trooper. **

**Ami nodded quietly, then said, "No, it was the other trooper, the one I killed. He told me I was no match for him because he was trained in special forces."**

**Kylo huffed a chuckle in the trooper's direction and said, "I see. Hmmm, I'd say my son and daughter were _more_ than a match for special forces," and then made his way back to the cockpit. He was going to make the final landing procedures to take the Command Shuttle in the Finalizer's hangar bay. **

**Ami could tell that her father was doing a pretty good job at not only putting the trooper in his place, but demoralizing him as well by reminding him that his fifteen year old daughter and ten year old son completely subdued the two troopers.**

**Ami and Ben watched the stars come into clear focus as the Command Shuttle dropped out of light speed. They could see the Finalizer out the window and a feeling of relief came over them that they were home now.**

**The Command Shuttle made it's landing in the hangar bay and Kylo lowered the ramp. Rey went and grabbed the trooper by the arm and moved him toward the ramp of the shuttle to disembark. As Rey guided the trooper by the arm down the ramp, she noticed that Vicrul, Ap'Lek, Cardo and Trudgen were waiting there for them as Kylo had ordered.**

**All four Knights stepped forward and Vicrul said "Ahhh, you brought something back for us from Mustafar, I see?" and grabbed the trooper roughly by the arm, jerking him in place.**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, Vicrul. Please take this trooper to a detention cell." Rey ordered.**

****

**Vicrul nodded and said, "No problem," he said with a raised eyebrow, then turned to the trooper and said, "so, you tried to harm the Supreme Leader's kids? I don't envy what you are about to face because of this," and then pushed the trooper forward to start walking. Vicrul and the other three Knights left the hangar bay with the trooper and headed for the detention cell blocks.**

**A few Med Bay officers went onto the Command Shuttle with stretchers to place Ralyn and Jared onto them and take them to the Med Bay for further examination. Jared looked up at Kylo before he was taken out of the Med Bay and said, "Supreme Leader, thank you for helping my leg."**

**Kylo nodded to Jared and said, "You're welcome. You not only obeyed my orders to be there for my children, but you went above for them by risking your life," he paused, looked over at Ralyn who was sleeping on her stretcher, then looked back at Jared and said, "I'm thinking of giving you and Ralyn a promotion soon."**

**Jared's eyebrows raised in surprise and he nodded silently to Kylo in appreciation, then laid back down against the stretcher. Kylo and Rey watched as the Med Bay officers took Jared and Ralyn out of the hangar bay then Kylo went to speak to an officer to be sure that his TIE Whisper and the Silencer was being recovered for him from off the surface of Mustafar.**

**************************

**Once they were back at their family quarters, Kylo was removing his gloves and cape and placed them on the table, while Rey removed her lightsaber from her belt and said, "I'm relieved to be back home as a family. All of us are safe and I won't take that for granted."**

**Rey opened her arms to Ami and Little Ben and they both hugged her. Rey said, "We need to discuss what you both are allowed to do now and what kinds of trips you can take on your own. You both obviously were able to take care of a threatening situation on your own and I have to admit, if those troopers had not done what they did, you both would been perfectly fine on your trip to Mustafar," Rey paused, then said, "you both were looking forward to that trip and I'm sorry it was cut short like this by such a terrible situation. Perhaps we can all go back soon as a family next time?" she suggested.**

**"Mom," Ami began, "does this mean I can take trips on my own now?"**

**Rey smiled and said, "It depends where you're going, but under normal circumstances, I don't see why not. You would travel with security everywhere you went, just like your father and I do, but you have proven you can take care of yourself pretty well. You're growing up."**

**Ami smiled and looked over at Kylo and said, "I'm not such a little kid anymore. Mom feels I can handle myself now."**

**Kylo raised his eyebrows at her and said, "I know and I believe that too, Ami. The reason we had Jared and Ralyn come with you both is because you had your ten year old brother with you," he said, looking over at Little Ben, then said, "but, I have to say, even Little Ben took care of himself too. You both impressed me today."**

**Little Ben sat down on one of the lounges and crossed his arms at his chest, looked at Ami and teased her saying, "So, where do you want to go next, Ami?"**

**Ami sat down next to her brother, looked up at Kylo and Rey with a coy smile, then back at her brother and said, "Name the place and the date."**

**Kylo huffed at them, shaking his head, then said, "We'll see...., but for now, I'm done for the day," and he headed for the Fresher. Rey chuckled at her kids and said, "Yes, we'll see!" and then went into their bedroom to get ready for bed.**

**Ami whispered to her brother, then said, "See? I think Mom and Dad trust us. I think we showed them that we can take care of ourselves now. If those three troopers didn't infiltrate the Command Shuttle and threaten us, none of this would have happened today, but what if it happened for a reason? Now we have proven to them we can go on trips if we want to," Ami paused, standing to her feet, "I think the next trip we ought to plan for is Jakuu and Chandrila. I want to see where Mom and Dad grew up."**

**Little Ben smiled and said, "Let's tell Mom and Dad that's what we want to do next, then maybe after that, maybe we can try to go back to Mustafar sometime and finish what we started there."**

**"Believe me," Ami started, "I'm not finished with Mustafar...." she said, lifting her eyebrow at Little Ben with a coy smile.**

***************************

**Once Ami and Little Ben were finally asleep for the night, Kylo held Rey in his arms and said, "Tomorrow is another full day. We have to interrogate the trooper and also conduct that meeting to plan what we need to do about this new 'underground' movement."**

**"Yes," Rey began, then continued, "but for now, all I want to think about is feeling your arms around me." she said, leaning over to kiss him deeply.**

****


	76. Ami Tells Kylo She May Want To Be A Knight of Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family discussion takes place over breakfast between Kylo, Rey and their children. Is Ami having second thoughts about ruling the First Order alongside her brother one day? She expresses to Kylo that she might decide to rule, but is undecided at the moment. Kylo and Rey always assumed their children would both rule one day in their places, but what if one of their children, or both, decided that's not what they wanted in life? 
> 
> After their family discussion, Kylo and Rey will head to the detention cell block to begin interrogation of the special forces trooper.

**Chapter 76: Ami Tells Kylo She May WantTo Be A Knight Of Ren**

**Ami was the first to wake up the next morning. She used the COMM to have her father's chefs bring up some breakfast for herself. She had a full day's worth of training to do, along with her typical studies for the day. Kylo and Rey had both she and Little Ben being schooled by the First Order's finest instructors. As she sat eating breakfast, her mind drifted back to her time on Mustafar and how she had used her training in her first battle. She wished she could be with Kylo and Rey when they interrogated the trooper that had come back with them and was now in a detention cell block on board the Finalizer.**

**Kylo woke up and saw Ami sitting and eating her breakfast and decided to talk to her about adding to her instruction.**

**"Good morning, Dad," Ami said, looking up from her breakfast to see Kylo walking toward her.**

**Kylo nodded and took a seat across the table from her and said, "You had your first battle situation on Mustafar yesterday and I want to see how you feeling or what's on your mind." Kylo said.**

**"I'm fine. I have no regrets about what I had to do yesterday," Ami replied, taking another bite of her breakfast.**

**"Your mother was worried about how you would feel after having to take a life yesterday," Kylo replied.**

**Ami looked down for a moment, then said, "When I was in the moment of battle I had no hesitation, no second thoughts. I thrust my saber through him with no regrets, Dad. I realize Mom is worried for me, but you have trained me well and prepared me for things such as this for a long time now. I'm fine emotionally and would do the same thing again if I had to."**

**Kylo, of course, recognized the spirit in which his daughter was speaking because he felt the same when he was in a battle situation. Since they both used the Dark Side of the Force, it was like kindred spirits between them.**

**Kylo nodded, "You and I have this in common, Ami. Channeling your aggression and anger in battle will make you powerful one day as you rule with your brother," Kylo paused, then continued, "which is something I wanted to discuss with you. In addition to your regular training in the Force, and your school studies, I want to begin to take you with me to meetings, military reviews and diplomatic meetings. I want to begin grooming you in the ways of ruling the First Order and the galaxy one day. Your mother and I will begin grooming your brother to rule beside you as well when he reaches your age."**

**That caught Ami's attention and she looked up from her breakfast and said, "Dad, I know that you and Mom have spoken for years about Little Ben and I ruling one day in your place. Well," she paused, hesitating for a moment, then continued, "what if I wanted something different for my life? What if Little Ben wanted something different? Who would eventually rule the First Order?"**

**Kylo raised his eyebrows at her and said, "Are you having second thoughts about ruling one day? If you are having second thoughts, you need to discuss it with your mother and I. We assumed since you use the Dark Side and your brother uses the Light Side, that you both would continue that balance in the Force one day as your mother and I have," Kylo paused, giving Ami a pensive look, then continued, "but, I will not force you to follow in my steps to rule if that is something you do not wish to do. I would groom your brother one day and then hope he met someone who could balance him in the Force, like a spouse. If he doesn't marry someone who used the Dark Side, then your mother and I would groom your brother in our policies and hope he would carry them on."**

**Ami dipped her head again, being careful how she would answer, then continued, "I'm not sure, yet, Dad. I used to think that's what I wanted for sure, without question, but there's so much in life I may want to experience and...., well....., I'm having doubts, but I'm not saying _'no'._ I'm not turning down being groomed to rule one day, but as I'm getting older and closer to adulthood, I'm beginning to wonder if there are other things in the galaxy that I could do," she paused, then looked back up at Kylo and continued, "what if Little Ben doesn't want to rule either? He _hasn't_ told me this, but what would you and Mom do to maintain the balance if neither one of us ruled after you?"**

**Kylo took a deep breath, then said, "Well, if both of you decided that neither one of you wanted to rule in your mother's and my place, then I would approach this as if I didn't have children. As Supreme Leader, if I never married your mother or had children, I would have had to make arrangements one day for someone to rule after me. I would have measures in place. I would do the same if you and your brother decided you did not want to rule the First Order one day."**

**Ami nodded quietly and then looked up at Kylo, saying, "Oh, alright. I'm not saying I _don't want to rule,_ Dad, or that I'm changing my mind, but I have the urge to travel and see the galaxy or I may develop interests in things other than government. I guess I'm undecided," she paused, then continued, "I'm not sure where Little Ben stands. I am open to you taking me to meetings, military reviews and diplomatic missions, yes, and preparing me, but I'm fifteen now and am beginning to wonder if there are other things I may want to do. I hope I'm not disappointing you and Mom."**

**Kylo shook his head, "No, you are not disappointing me. If you want to rule the First Order one day as Empress alongside your brother, then fine, but I would never force you against your will. If I forced you, then you would resent it one day and not fulfill the role of leader properly. Ruling as the Supreme Leader is something I _wanted_ to do. It's something I have a passion for. However, if one of my children, or both, did not desire this, your mother and I would not force you."**

**As soon as Kylo had said this, Rey walked out of their bedroom and said, "Ahhh, I see you both are enjoying a chat at breakfast," and she joined them, taking a seat at the table.**

**"Hi Mom," Ami began, "Dad and I were just discussing beginning my training for ruling one day." she said, taking another bite of her pastry.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey, who was now listening intently, then said, "Ami is also considering her other options. She is open to me grooming her for ruling one day, but she is also made it clear to me that she may not want to rule and may pursue other options in her adulthood."**

**Rey was intrigued and said, "Well, Ami, you certainly have time to think about it. It's not like your father and I would be handing over ruling to you anytime soon. You're only fifteen and would have plenty of time to consider your options. I hope your father and I rule for many, _many_ years to come, but if one day you decided you didn't wish to rule, then the leadership would fall solely on your brother. If he didn't want to rule, then your father and I have other options we'd choose as well." **

**"That's what Dad told me," Ami began, "he said he would never force me to rule. I'm not turning down the chance to rule, Mom. I'm also not saying you and Dad can't prepare me just in case, but it's a large galaxy out there and now that I'm fifteen, I'm beginning to wonder what other options there are for me besides ruling. I may decide to follow in yours and Dad's footsteps one day though." she replied.**

**Rey reached across the table, took Ami's hand and said, "Ami, the choice is ultimately yours. Your father and I would never force you to rule if that is something you did not want for your life. There are also other options available to you in the First Order too."**

**"Other options in the First Order?" Ami asked curiously.**

**Rey looked over at Kylo, then back to Ami and said, "Well, yes, of course. The First Order is full of scientists, intelligence officers, doctors, weapons designers and of course, special forces. There are so many possibilities just within the First Order for you to pursue interests you may have, Ami. You may want to command your own destroyer one day, who knows. But, ruling is what your father and I thought of first for you in life, but if that is not what you want, then we won't force you or your brother to rule."**

**Kylo and Rey already knew that Ami was showing signs of wanting to be a traveler, someone who could not stay in one place for too long. They saw ambition in her to explore and she had a restless hunger for it. The way she kept asking her brother to visit new worlds and travel was already an indication to them that she was leaning toward not being tied down to any one thing in life.**

**Little Ben came out of his bedroom, yawning and stretching, and slowly joined Rey, Kylo and Ami at the table. He looked around the table, heavy eyed, then said, "Hey, Ami didn't order me breakfast?" he teased.**

**Ami raised her eyebrow at him and said, "You know how to get on the COMM with Mom and Dad's chefs and order yourself food." she said, teasing him in reply.**

**Little Ben chuckled, shrugged his shoulders a bit, then said, "Yeah, yeah.... I know," then stood up to walk over to the COMM to order his breakfast.**

**Rey chuckled and said, "You two are something else..." and she shook her head with a smile.**

**Little Ben returned to the table and said, "Alright, the droids will be up soon."**

**Rey looked at Little Ben and said, "I know you're only ten years old, and you still have plenty of time to think this over, but how do you feel about ruling the First Order one day, Ben? Your father and I automatically assumed it would be something you and your sister would do together and continue the balance your father and I have brought. Like I said, I know you're still so young, but is there a possibility you'd be interested in something else besides ruling one day?"**

**Kylo looked up at Little Ben, eagerly awaiting his reply. Little Ben leaned back in his chair and said, "Yes, I want to rule one day. I want to follow in Dad's footsteps and be Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo and Rey were impressed that Little Ben answered so quickly and without hesitation.**

**Kylo spoke up, saying, "Son, I'm glad to hear this and it's what I _hoped_ to hear, but like your mother said, you are so young and may have a change of heart one day. Your sister is not _declining_ ruling with you one day, but she told us this morning that she may have other interests and is not sure if she wants that role of ruling."**

**Little Ben's eyebrows raised, then he looked at Ami, curiously, then said, "Really, Ami? I thought you wanted to rule together, with me, one day. You don't?"**

**"Ben," Ami began, "I'm not saying I won't rule with you one day, but I have so much I want to do in my life and now that I'm almost old enough to travel and do things on my own, I want to explore the galaxy or see what else I can do with my life," she dipped her head for a second, then looked back up and continued, "I may one day rule with you, yes, but I'm just having second thoughts and need to think about it is all." she said, looking directly at her brother, then over at Rey and Kylo.**

**Little Ben nodded, then said, "That sounds fair. I guess Mom and Dad wouldn't force you, but what would you want to do if you didn't rule with me one day?" he asked.**

**"I'm not sure yet. Who knows? Maybe I'll be the first female Knight of Ren and go on all kinds of adventures for the First Order!" she said, looking directly over at Kylo.**

**Kylo raised an eyebrow at Ami, then looked over at Rey, then said, "Hmmmm, if you wanted to be a Knight of Ren, I don't see why you couldn't be. If that's what you wanted to do, Ami, then I would train you for this and so would my Knights, but is that all you would want to do?"**

**"I don't know," Ami continued, "Mom said I could always command destroyers too. In between missions with the Knights, I could go on missions with some of the fleet. I'm just not sure yet what I want to do, but I know I'd love to be a Knight of Ren!" she said enthusiastically.**

**Rey reached across the table and took Ami's hand and said, "If that's what you want, then your father and I can make that happen. You can always train to be one of the Knights and still rule beside your brother one day if you choose to."**

**Ami nodded and then continued eating her breakfast. Kylo hoped that Ami would change her mind one day and rule beside her brother, but if she didn't want that, he would not force her against her will to do so. Kylo was beginning to consider starting Little Ben's grooming for ruling a bit earlier now than he had originally thought. He was going to wait until he was at least Ami's age, but he was reconsidering this now.**

**Ami looked up from her breakfast and said, "So, when are you and Mom going down to the detention cell to interrogate that special forces trooper?"**

**Kylo looked over at Rey for a moment, then said, "I want to interrogate him today. I need to get to the bottom of this and find out when this 'underground' began and how deeply the First Order has been infiltrated by them. Once I interrogate him today, I will have a better idea where to begin to bring these 'underground' operatives to the surface within the First Order and deal with it. After I interrogate him, I am attending a meeting with my generals and intelligence officers," Kylo paused, then turned to Little Ben and said, "Would you like to accompany your mother and I to this meeting today, Ben?"**

**Little Ben smiled eagerly and said, "Me? Join the meeting? Yeah...!"**

**Kylo had the slightest hint of a smile on his face seeing Little Ben's enthusiasm for the First Order and for potentially ruling one day. Then Kylo turned to Ami and said, "Ami, you are welcome to join the meeting as well. I still want to groom you in case you have a change of heart. But, you and your brother need to be trained in how to handle matters of ruling in the First Order and it needs to start now."**

**Ami nodded, "Yes, I will attend the meeting. I'd still like to see how things are run behind the scenes," she paused, then said, "Dad, I still may want to rule with Little Ben. Remember, I'm not saying 'no' yet."**

**********************************

**Later that day, Kylo and Ray made their way down to the detention cell blocks of the Finalizer to begin interrogation of the special forces trooper. Once inside the detention blocks, Kylo gave the order for the trooper to be brought out and put into an interrogation chair for questioning. He and Rey would soon find out where this 'underground' was, how deeply the First Order had been infiltrated and when this all began.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey interrogate the special forces trooper that attacked Ami and Little Ben on Mustafar. They will eventually find out what they need to know about this new 'underground' movement that is infiltrating the First Order. 
> 
> Kylo and Rey will begin grooming their children for the future in case they rule one day side by side. Ami will also continue to show interest in becoming a female Knight of Ren.


	77. Kylo Interrogates The Special Forces Trooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo interrogates the Special Forces trooper that threatened Ami and Little Ben. It doesn't go well for him and at the end of the interrogation, Kylo orders General Pryde to prepare the trooper to face him in combat to the death. Kylo gets the answers he needs from the trooper to hunt down the 'underground' leadership and their base and orders his fleet and troops on standby.

****

**Chapter 77: Kylo Interrogates The Special Forces Trooper**

**The officers on duty outside the cell blocks saw Kylo and Rey approaching and stood at attention.**

**"Supreme Leader..., Empress...." one of the officers nodded, with a slight bow in their direction.**

**"Open the cell block and bring out the prisoner and place him in an interrogation chair," he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir," the officer replied, leaving to carry out Kylo's orders.**

**Kylo walked past the other guard that was still standing on post, and into the detention cell block with Rey walking right beside him. Just as Kylo and Rey walked into the interrogation room, the trooper was being brought out of his cell and thrown roughly into the interrogation chair. Kylo stood with his hands clasped in front of him, waiting as his officers strapped the trooper in the chair's restraints. Rey put her hands behind her back, waiting to see how Kylo would begin the interrogation. She was also present to try to persuade Kylo to take alternate routes of punishment rather than a death sentence being issued.**

**Kylo pulled Rey off to the side of the room for a few seconds, whispering to her, saying, "I strongly feel this trooper deserves the death sentence for what he tried to do to our children. I know you may not approve, but that is what I feel he deserves, Rey."**

**Rey leaned close to Kylo and responded with a low voice, saying, "I know we discussed this earlier. I am not going to stop you from what you feel needs to be done. I always hope for alternatives to the death penalty, but I already spoke with this trooper while we were on the Command Shuttle and told him that I had no guarantees that his life would be spared, but that some punishments could be worse than death." she replied.**

**Kylo nodded, took a deep breath and looked over at the trooper strapped to the interrogation chair, then back to Rey, and said, "I make no guarantees either." and then left Rey's side to go begin the interrogation.**

**General Pryde came walking into the interrogation room as well and two intelligence officers were present. Kylo wanted the intelligence officers there to record the interrogation and to gather as much verbal admission as possible from the prisoner to use in their search for the 'underground' members. General Pryde was there to carry out Kylo's orders directly after the interrogation was complete.**

**The trooper looked up at Kylo with an angry glare. He complained that he had been treated roughly and that none of the guards had fed him since he had been thrown into the detention cell.**

**"I was put into this cell early yesterday and none of the guards fed me or offered the common decency of what a prisoner should be offered." he complained.**

**Kylo huffed a smirk at the man and said, "You are not a _guest_ here on board the Finalizer. You are a _prisoner_. I don't know how you or your _supposed 'underground'_ deals with prisoners, but things are done differently in the First Order," he paced in front of the trooper for a couple of seconds, then continued, "you set your blaster to the kill setting the other day and threatened the lives of _both_ of my children and their chaperones, and _you_ think I _care_ whether you have eaten or not?" he said, shaking his head at him with disbelief.**

**"It's called decency to prisoners of war!" the trooper yelled loudly.**

**"Are we _at war_ with one another?" Kylo asked, "by your own statement, just now, you admitted you are a prisoner of _'war',_ not just a 'prisoner'. Have I misunderstood you?" **

**Kylo stood directly in front of the tooper, not removing his gaze from him. The trooper remained silent, not knowing how to answer the question. Kylo continued by asking, "You deserve the death penalty for threating the lives of my children. Threatening the lives of the Supreme Leader and the Empress' children is no small incident and will not be tolerated. You will tell me what I need to know today or I will again take what I want by force."**

**Kylo kept his hands clasped in front of him, for now, and asked, "What was your purpose on board the Command Shuttle the other day when my children were on Mustafar?"**

**The trooper looked up, making eye contact with Kylo, then said, "I already told your daughter, I was not going to harm her or your son. My comrades and I wanted to take her and your son hostage so we could get your attention. We feel oppressed by the First Order and felt if we took your son and daughter hostage, you would be forced to comply with our demands. I was not going to kill them."**

**General Pryde was holding the blaster that the trooper had pointed at Ami the day before on Mustafar and Kylo motioned for him to bring the weapon over to him.**

**"General Pryde, bring the weapon over here that this trooper aimed at my daughter," Kylo ordered. General Pryde nodded and walked the blaster over to Kylo.**

**Kylo then asked, "General Pryde, what setting is the blaster set to? Stun or kill?"**

**General Pryde turned the blaster over slightly to look at the setting, then said, "It's set to kill, Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo looked back at the trooper and said, "Don't _lie_ to me, _Connor_ ," he paused, then resumed, "that _is_ your name, correct?"**

**"Yes, that's my name." the trooper responded.**

**"Why did you lie just now and tell me that you had no intention of killing my son or daughter? My general is holding the evidence in his hand that the blaster is set to kill," he paused, paced in front of the chair a few seconds, then said, "you deserve to die for this."**

**The trooper swallowed hard, sweat began to form on his brow, then he said, "My blaster was not set to kill until I watched your daughter nearly choke a fellow trooper to death, and suspend him in the air, stripping him of his weapon! It was self defense against someone who could have taken my life. Your son repelled me with some kind of lightening and sent me to the ground defenseless! It was _not_ my _original_ intent to kill your daughter or your son. I wanted to take them as hostages only."**

**Kylo nodded, glaring directly at the trooper, then bent slightly toward him and said, "It doesn't matter to me _what your original intention_ was!" Kylo said gruffly, gritting his teeth at the trooper, "you were threatening my children _either way._ A fifteen year old and a ten year old did what they had to do to defend themselves and I stand by their actions. You taunted my son and daughter with intimidation and they clearly overpowered you and subdued you," he paused, stood up straight again and said, "Now, you _will_ tell me how many of your people are infiltrating the First Order and _where_ your main base of operation is. If you do not, I will simply _take_ the information I want from you and it _will_ be a very painful process. The choice is yours."**

**The trooper suddenly gritted his teeth and said, "I don't answer to you! I answer only to my superior officers. The First Order would never have listened to our demands unless we took severe action!" the trooper said, huffing deeply in anger.**

**Rey heard this last statement and walked over to where Kylo was standing directly in front of the trooper and said, "How do you know we wouldn't have listened to your pleas? If your superiors would have requested an audience or meeting with myself and the Supreme Leader, we would have listened to your cause or your problems and would have looked into your concerns! You _automatically_ _assumed_ we would not hear you, and you took it upon yourself to try to take my children hostage, thinking that would solve the problem?"**

**The trooper looked at Rey and said, "The Supreme Leader would not have listened. We know this."**

**"As the Empress, I rule beside the Supreme Leader. If you had come to both of us, I would have listened to what your complaints were and then looked into what could be done for you. You and your group have taken matters into your own hands rather than going the diplomatic route to contact the First Order first," she paused, then said, "Now, answer the Supreme Leader's questions." Rey ordered.**

**She took a few steps back and allowed Kylo to continue. Kylo resumed, "Where is your base of operation and how many of your group have infiltrated the First Order. This is the last time I will ask you."**

**The trooper glared at Kylo in defiance and then spit at him twice and then sat back and grit his jaw together. General Pryde was still standing there when the trooper spit in Kylo's direction and he reached out and backhanded the man roughly across the face _twice_ and said, "That is for spitting twice at the Supreme Leader!"**

**The trooper's head slammed against the back of the interrogation chair as General Pryde backhanded him. General Pryde then took a few steps backward and put his hands behind his back, watching and waiting.**

**Kylo didn't ask the questions again. He knew the trooper was not going to answer him verbally. He raised his hand and extended it toward the trooper and began to probe his thoughts for the answers he wanted. Within seconds, the trooper began to squirm and shift in his chair. He was in obvious discomfort.**

****

**The trooper lifted his head up in pain and grit his jaw together in defiance and then said, "I will not tell you anything." he said.**

**Kylo huffed at him, saying, "I don't need you to say a word. I'm taking what I want." he said, continuing to keep his hand outstretched toward him. Kylo closed his eyes and said, "I see your intentions that day and I see how many troopers were with you on the Command Shuttle. One of the troopers changed his mind and did not want to go along with the plan and you shot and killed him," Kylo repeated out loud. The trooper looked up at him with his eyes widening in shock at the realization that nothing in his mind was hidden from Kylo.**

**Kylo continued to probe his thoughts and the trooper cried out in pain. His face was soaked with perspiration now and he dipped his head again in exhaustion. Kylo continued, "I see you with your blaster set to kill Jared, Ralyn and my son. You are advancing toward them," Kylo paused, then said, "Now I'm seeing your base of operation. I see the people who may be your superiors. You are in a room, surrounded by advanced technology...," Kylo paused, keeping his eyes closed as he continued to read the trooper's thoughts, then continued, "I'm seeing a star system...," he said, pausing again, then continued, "yes, I'm seeing the Coruscant System in Core Worlds sector."**

**Kylo withdrew his hand for a moment, opening his eyes. The trooper was breathing heavily and looked up at Kylo with exhaustion. Kylo continued, "You appear to have your main base of operation on Coruscant in the Core Sector," he said, pausing for a moment to let the trooper regain his breath and composure. Kylo did not want to kill the trooper. He needed him alive to continue to answer questions.**

**After waiting for a couple of minutes, Kylo resumed using the Force to extract the information he needed from the trooper. Kylo was able to see inside the trooper's mind and thoughts that the 'underground' had infiltrated several of his star destroyers and into some of his ship yards and special forces. The infiltration was deepening and becoming more pronounced very quickly.**

**Before Kylo finished his interrogation, he faced the trooper once more and said, "Once you have fully recovered from this interrogation, you will be given a lightsaber and face me in combat to the death. You challenged my children, now let's see you face _me!_ " he said, motioning for an officer to remove the trooper from the chair.**

**Kylo withdrew his hand once more and by now, the trooper was nearly dead from the probe, and finally fell back against the chair unconscious from the experience.**

**"Take him back into the cell, I will deal with him later," Kylo ordered. Two officers came alongside the trooper and unstrapped him and took him back to his holding cell, laying him down onto a cot and then sealed the door.**

**Kylo then turned to General Pryde and ordered, "I want every destroyer in the Core Regions on lockdown immediately and a thorough search ordered of each ship for these operatives. No one is to disembark _any_ of the destroyers in the Core Regions for any reason. Also, take the Finalizer to light speed at once, along with several of our destroyers in this sector, to go immediately to Coruscant," he paused, then continued, "Put our troops on standby and contact the leadership of Coruscant and inform them that I will be landing my troops onto their planet and ordering a ground invasion in search of the 'underground's base of operation. I am not at war with the leadership of Coruscant, but only searching out the 'underground'."**

**Before General Pryde left the interrogation room, Kylo ordered, "General, I'm ordering that the prisoner be given one full day cycle to recover from my interrogation and once he has fully recovered, I want him armed with a lightsaber. He will face me in combat to the death. He threatened the lives of my children and I will make an example of him to his comrades!" he ordered firmly.**

**General Pryde nodded and then said, "Right away, Supreme Leader," and then briskly left the interrogation room for the bridge to carry out Kylo's orders.**

****

***************************

**As Kylo and Rey were walking through the corridors to the conference hall to conduct a meeting with high ranking officers and generals over this latest news and intelligence, Rey looked out one of the observation windows and noticed the Finalizer jumping to light speed, heading straight for Coruscant.**

**Rey faced Kylo as they were walking together to the conference hall and she said, "A battle to the death?"**

**"Yes," Kylo began, "I'm at least giving him a chance to fight for his life. He challenged my fifteen year old daughter and my ten year old son, so let's see how he holds up in a challenge against _me...."_**

*********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Finalizer will arrive in orbit around Coruscant and Kylo will eventually order his troops to invade Coruscant and look for the leadership base of the 'underground' movement. In the meantime, he will give the special forces trooper that threatened his children a lightsaber and challenge him to a battle unto the death.


	78. Kylo and Connor Face Each other on Centax-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Special Forces Trooper, 'Connor' face off in battle on the Coruscant moon of Centax-2 for a battle to the death. He will take revenge for the threat the trooper made against Ami and Little Ben while they were on Mustafar.
> 
> ****Graphic Depictions of Violence in this chapter *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger Warning: Graphic Depictions Violence in this chapter ****

**Chapter 78: Kylo and Connor Face Each Other on Centax-2**

**The Finalizer was in orbit around Coruscant, along with several star destroyers. The troops of each destroyer in orbit around Coruscant were given orders to begin a ground invasion soon to hunt down the 'underground' movement that had it's main base of operation on Coruscant. Kylo made sure that the leadership of Coruscant understood that he was _not_ at war with _them_ , but was hunting down the 'underground' members that were infiltrating the First Order.**

****

**General Pryde was on the COMM with one of the leaders of Coruscant and said, "Prepare your cities and your civilians. The Supreme Leader will be sending in his troops from several of our destroyers to begin a ground invasion. The Supreme Leader wants minimal damage to the planet and civilian lives, so please heed our warning to keep citizens off the streets as much as possible in the cities that our troops will be operating in," he said.**

**"Yes, General," the leader responded, "We understand. Please give us a few hours before the invasion to send out planet-wide-alert to have civilians evacuate the streets or our main cities."**

**"The Supreme Leader knows you need the time to do this," General Pryde began, "again, stress to your citizens that we are not here to invade their lives or take over Coruscant. We are here to flush out the 'underground'." General Pryde stressed urgently.**

**"Understood. Tell the Supreme Leader he has the government of Coruscant's complete support and we will do whatever we can to help him flush them out with our own military forces if he wishes."**

**"No," General Pryde began, "The Supreme Leader gave me strict orders that none of your own military is to be involved. This is strictly a First Order concern, but I will let him know you did offer your assistance, if needed. Our military is vast enough that we will be able to handle this situation in a short amount of time."**

**General Pryde closed the COMM with Coruscant's leadership and waited for further orders from Kylo. He knew that Kylo was going to challenge the special forces trooper to a battle to the death soon and so would wait on stand by until he had orders to begin deploying the troops for a ground invasion.**

****

***************************

**Kylo had ordered that the special forces trooper be taken by transport to Centax-2, one of the four moons of Corsucant, to face him in combat. Centax-2 was a barren rock of a moon and away from the prying eyes of Coruscant itself. The special forces trooper, named Connor, was being led to the hangar bay by Cardo and Trudgen, two of Kylo's Knights. Connor was given a lightsaber that was used in training to use in battle against Kylo.**

**Connor didn't know much about using lightsabers, but since he had been trained in the First Order's special forces, it would give him at least a fighting chance against Kylo. As he sat in the transport on his way to Centax-2, his mind raced, knowing he most likely would not survive until the end of the day. Kylo had every intention of making Connor an example to anyone else who would consider threatening his children again.**

**Connor spoke to Trudgen and said, "I won't survive this. It's not a fair match."**

**Trudgen looked down at Connor as he sat on the bench of the transport and said, "Not a _fair_ match? You threatened his two children, and the Supreme Leader could have killed you long before now. He's giving you a weapon and a fighting chance," he paused, looked out the window for a moment, then back at Connor, then said, "he is not a man without honor. He's not challenging an unarmed man. He's giving you a weapon and chance to defend yourself against him. Whether you survive or not, is...., not likely."**

**Connor swallowed hard and looked out the window at Centax-2 came into view.**

***************************

**Kylo flew his TIE Whisper to the surface of Centax-2, ready to meet with Connor in combat.**

****

**He was livid with anger and the power of the Dark Side was surging through him. He would let it be known this day that no one could threaten the Empress or their children without serious consequences. Rey had wished it had not come to a fight to the death, but she also told Kylo earlier that morning, before he departed the Finalizer for Centax-2, that she understood his decision to meet with Connor in combat and send a clear message to their enemies. She had decided not to put up any resistance to Kylo's determination to follow through.**

**The Whisper made it's final approach to Centax-2 and Kylo was fully prepared to end this special forces trooper and take revenge for his attack against Ami, Little Ben, Jared and Ralyn.**

***********************

**Jared and Ralyn were making a full recovery in the Med Bay of the Finalizer. Rey went to the Med Bay to visit with them.**

**Ralyn looked up from her bed and said, "Empress, it's good of you to come see us." she said.**

**Rey smiled warmly and looked over at Jared as well, then said, "I wanted to see how you both were doing. It looks like you will both make a full recovery."  
**

**Jared was concerned about Little Ben and Ami and asked, "How are Ben and Ami? I feel like such a failure that I wasn't able to fully protect them."**

**Rey shook her head and said, "Jared, no, you aren't a failure. My children love you and Ralyn so much and don't see you that way. You both went out firing your blasters hoping to defend my children against that threat. I'd hardly said that is a failure."**

**Jared gave a little chuckle, then said, "Your children were the ones who defended _us, not the other way around._ "**

**Rey dipped her head for a second, then said, "Jared, you did your best. Please don't criticize yourself over it. Little Ben and Ami saw your intent to give your lives in their defense. They love you and Ralyn as if you were actual family. Besides, my children are almost grown now and are very powerful with the Force, so please, don't speak of yourselves this way."**

**Ralyn smiled and said, "Yes, I remember telling Jared how brave Ami and Little Ben were. They both marched right out there to face the threat. I'm honored to be a part of their lives and am proud of them as if they were my own children," she said, dipping her head for a moment, then continuing, "I never married or had my own children, so I have adopted them in my heart as if they were my own."**

**Rey's heart melted as she heard Ralyn say this and she responded, "That is the nicest thing to say. I know you and Jared have given your hearts to the kids since birth to help the Supreme Leader and I when we were busy on missions or running the First Order. I believe the Supreme Leader wants to promote you both and I would personally like to keep you in their lives in some way, even though they are almost grown," Rey mused.**

**Jared spoke up and said, "Empress, the other day while I was taking the Command Shuttle to Mustafar, Ami expressed an interest in becoming a pilot. I offered to train her in becoming an advanced pilot only if I had your permission. Little Ben expressed the same interest. Ralyn and I could still be a part of their lives if you allow me to give your son and daughter some piloting lessons over the next couple of years."**

**Rey smiled and said, "Jared, that is a wonderful idea. I don't see why not. Ami has told her father and I she wants to be a pilot, along with other things, she's very ambitious, so I think it's a great idea, yes, you have my permission."**

**Ralyn spoke up and said, "Speaking of the Supreme Leader, is he on the surface of Coruscant today leading the ground troops?"**

**Rey sighed, "He will do that eventually, yes. He and I will both be going to watch over the ground invasion. I will join him on Coruscant in a few hours," she hesitated, put her hands behind her back, then said, "right now, though, he is on his way to Centax-2 to face the special forces trooper that threated Ami and Little Ben. He challenged him to a battle to the death."**

**Jared looked over at Ralyn, then back to Rey and said, "Hmmm, well, I think I know how that will turn out."**

************************

**Kylo landed his TIE Whisper onto the rocky and dusty surface of Centax-2. He disembarked the Whisper and began to make his way to where the transport had landed just a few yards away from his own ship.**

****

**Trudgen, Cardo and a few other troopers were present on the surface to witness the combat to take place. Connor was brought down the ramp of the transport and given a lightsaber by Trudgen. Trudgen then took a few steps back and let Cardo grab Connor by the arm and lead him out to an open area where he would face Kylo.**

**Connor was sweating profusely by now, assuming he would not leave Centax-2 alive. Kylo stood in place for a few seconds, staring calmly in Connor's direction. Connor made eye contact with Kylo and didn't move either. The two of them held this gaze for a few seconds before Kylo began walking again toward Connor.**

**When Kylo got within ten feet of Connor, he said, "Are you ready to challenge _me_ the way you did my _children_?" He asked, glaring angrily at him. **

****

**Connor held the lightsaber that was given to him in his right hand and said, "I hate _you_ , I hate the First Order and am ready to face you today." he grunted out loudly.**

**Kylo huffed at him and said, "You won't leave Centax-2 alive. I will use _you_ as an example to the _entire_ galaxy that to threaten _my_ children is to threaten _me,"_ he paused, then continued, "ignite your lightsaber. You intimidated and challenged my children and you will not live to tell another soul about it!" he said loudly, pulling cross saber from off his belt and igniting it and taking a fighting form, "you challenged my fifteen year old daughter and my ten year old son, now let's see you challenge me...." **

****

**Connor ignited his lightsaber and held it up, ready to defend himself. He held his saber and looked at Kylo wondering if Kylo was going to make the first move of aggression. Kylo began to circle Connor slowly, eyeing him from head to toe, then said, "Pathetic. I'm giving you the chance to strike, and you stand there, doing _nothing_. Were you this timid and hesitating against _my children_? You came at _them_ with everything you had, now come against _me_!" he taunted.**

****

**Connor took a few steps forward, breathing heavily with anxiety, but his own anger was taking over now. He knew he would most likely not survive this combat against Kylo, but was going to give it all he had. He advanced toward Kylo, swinging twice. Kylo merely side stepped both of Connor's swings. Kylo then moved toward him, swinging hard against Connor's saber and sending him stumbling back a few feet. Connor regained his footing and the two advanced at the same time, sabers crashing against one another.**

**Kylo taunted him again, saying, "I can end this anytime I want, but I want to see the fear in your eyes," he said, pressing his cross saber firmly against Connor's, pushing Connor back on his heels a bit.**

**Connor glared at him, and then took a step back, separating his saber from Kylo's, then swung hard at Kylo's left arm. Kylo easily blocked Connor's blow. Kylo was merely defending himself, allowing Connor to swing at him to the point that he would eventually exhaust himself. Kylo kept a straight face and watched with amusement as Connor kept coming at him over and over again, swing after swing, missing him with every parry.**

**Kylo then lifted his hand and threw Connor several feet through the air. Connor's saber fell out of his hand, and he landed on the rocky and dusty ground with a heavy thud. Connor looked up at Kylo and noticed Kylo walking toward him briskly. Connor struggled quickly to get to his feet again and grabbed the lightsaber again and held it up to protect himself with a swift blow from Kylo.**

**Kylo's saber crashed against Connor's and Connor said, "You're using the Force. That is not a fair fight." he protested.**

**Kylo huffed with anger, "Three special forces troopers that were supposed to be protecting my children on Mustafar attacked them unexpectedly. My use of the Force unexpectedly during this battle is a fair trade off, I'd say," and then he swung his saber again, striking Connor's right leg. Connor hit the ground and clutched his leg, huffing in pain. He looked up at Kylo who was now lifting his saber to strike down at him while he was on the ground. Connor blocked Kylo's swing, but Kylo came back at him quickly, striking him on the left arm.**

**Kylo backed off a few seconds to give Connor the chance to stand to his feet once more. He was merely taunting him and toying with him the way a predator would it's prey. Connor stood to his feet again, breathing heavily and ran toward Kylo once more, swinging wildly as he ran. Connor had no sense of form or strategy as he came at swinging at Kylo, he was merely hoping to get a swipe in against Kylo and give him some sort of injury. Kylo ducked and side stepped each of Connor's parries against him.**

**Connor backed off a few feet and took several deep breaths, narrowly peering at Kylo. Trudgen and Cardo were watching this with amusement as they leaned against the hull of the transport. Trudgen said, "Master Kylo is merely playing with him, wearing him out." Cardo nodded, "Yes. Connor won't last long now. Master Kylo will move in for the kill not long from now."**

**Kylo advanced toward Connor, walking slowly in his direction, then used the Force to lift him several feet into the air, not choking him, but suspending him about ten feet into the air. As Connor was being lifted into the air suddenly and without warning by Kylo, he dropped his saber to the ground out of fear and shock. Connor struggled in the air, feeling terror grip him. Kylo looked up at him and said, "Let it be known that no one who threatens my children will survive to tell about it." and then he released Connor and he fell to the ground hard. Connor let out a painful cry as his body was wracked with pain hitting the rocky ground.**

**Connor tried to reach for his lightsaber to block the swing that Kylo was about to make to end his life, but he was not quick enough. He lay on the ground as Kylo thrust his lightsaber through his chest. He remained alive long enough Kylo to see Kylo's jaw gritted and hear him say, "This is for my son and daughter!" and then pulled his cross saber out of Connor's chest and watched as he fell backward to the ground, dead at his feet.**

**Kylo stood over the body of Connor, looking down at him with anger, but a great sense of satisfaction surging through him. All he could see were the faces of Ami and Little Ben running through his mind at this moment as he watched Connor's dead body at his feet. Kylo looked up at Trudgen and Cardo and ordered them to remove the body.**

**"Trudgen," Kylo began, "Cardo, get this man's body onto the transport and out of here." Kylo ordered.**

**Trudgen and Cardo walked over to where Kylo was standing and said, "Victory is yours, Master Kylo." and then they bent down to carry Connor's body back to the transport. Kylo nodded at Trudgen and Cardo, making eye contact with each of them, then said, "That was for Ami and Ben," then continued, "Vengeance was mine today and will be again if anyone harms or threatens my family," and he paused, and began again, "our ground forces are ready to be deployed at my command onto Coruscant. I'm headed back to the Finalizer now to oversee the ground invasion," he said.**

**Trudgen and Cardo nodded to Kylo and then Cardo asked, "What is our role in this ground invasion, Master Kylo?"**

**"I want all of my Knights to advance, along with my troops, directly into the main base of the 'underground' and be present to escort the leadership of this 'underground' into custody." he ordered.**

**Trudgen and Cardo nodded to Kylo, acknowledging his orders, then Kylo turned and began walking back to his TIE Whisper to leave for the Finalizer. He was still high on adrenaline from killing Connor. His pulse was racing and he was more than ready to send in his forces to Coruscant to hunt down the 'underground'.**

****

*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey order the ground invasion onto Coruscant to hunt down and flush out the 'underground' at their main base. Their battle has just begun, however, due to the fact that many of the 'underground' have already infiltrated into key areas of the First Order and Kylo will begin the second phase of this operation, flushing out those operatives from inside the First Order and bringing them out into the open.


	79. Ground Invasion of Coruscant Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter: Rey shares with Kylo how she disagrees with how he handled the situation with Connor, but they work it out between them, realizing that Kylo has made just as many compromises in their rule together as Rey has. ( Very, Light angst! Nothing heavy.)
> 
> Kylo gives the order for the ground invasion to begin on Coruscant to hunt down the 'underground's base of operation.

**Chapter 79: Ground Invasion of Coruscant Begins**

**Kylo and Rey were in the hangar bay of the Finalizer, waiting to board the Command Shuttle for the surface of Coruscant. Kylo's intent was to stay aboard the Command Shuttle, just above the main city where the 'underground' stronghold was and observe his ground forces movements from there, but he and Rey would join the ground forces on the surface, if it became necessary.**

**As they stood together in the hangar bay, waiting to board the Command Shuttle, Rey asked Kylo about his battle to the death with Connor on Centax 2. She did not like that it had come to that, but she also knew that Kylo had made his mind up about it. When Rey married Kylo fifteen years earlier, it was never her intention to _change him_ or manipulate him, rather her intent when joining him was to blend her own influence with his and help to influence his perspective on things. **

**When Kylo had informed her of his decision to make an example of Connor to anyone who would threaten his family, she let him know that she had wished for an alternative, but decided to let him follow through with however he wanted to handle it. Kylo was adamant about his decision, with no regrets, as they spoke privately to one another before boarding the shuttle.**

**"I wish there had been another way you could have handled things with Connor," Rey said quietly to Kylo.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I know you feel strongly about death penalties. I have respected your feelings on this for years and have done my best to compromise with you over the years as we've ruled together on this issue, but for _me_ , this situation was different. I _had_ to act. Connor was given a weapon to face me with. I didn't strike down an unarmed man. I'm the Supreme Leader. What message would it send to the galaxy that anyone can threaten or attack the children of the Supreme Leader and the Empress with no consequences? Life in prison is not enough of a deterrent, Rey."**

**Rey nodded silently to Kylo, giving him a weak glance, then put her eyes back on the Command Shuttle as they waited to board together. Kylo could sense that she had disagreed with his decision.**

****

**He continued, "Rey, I ask you, what message would that send to our enemies if I had relented and not made Connor an example to all who would attack our children? What father would stand by and let that happen? As the Supreme Leader, people watch me closely. If our enemies think they can get away with threatening or attacking my family, what does that say of me as Supreme Leader?"**

**Rey looked up at Kylo with a straight face, then put her hand into his hand and said, "What's done is done. I will stand with you no matter what," she paused, then said, "I know you have done a lot of compromising with me over the years as we've dealt with prisoners and in battle situations," she took another deep breath, then continued, "I will give you this one. If you feel this is what needed to be done, then so be it."**

**Kylo gently squeezed her hand in his and said, "I _do_ feel strongly that I made the correct decision, Rey," he paused, dipped his head for a second, then looked back at her and asked, "still love me?"**

**Rey's eyes shot up immediately to his and she gave him a melancholy look and replied, " _Of course!_ Nothing you could ever do or say would _ever_ change my love for you," then she put her other hand on top of his and said, "never forget that. We may have differing opinions on things at times, but has nothing to do with my love for you. We didn't join one another to change each other, we _blend together_ and _influence_ the other. That will never change either."**

**Kylo nodded to her silently, then leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers. He raised his right hand to the side of her face and deepened the kiss, not caring who saw them in the hangar bay.**

****

**Within seconds, an officer came and stood in front of Kylo and Rey as they shared their kiss, and cleared his throat to get their attention. He put his hands behind his back and said, "Excuse me, Supreme Leader, Empress, the Command Shuttle is ready for launch."**

**Kylo and Rey pulled apart and took one another's hand, then Rey acknowledged the officer, saying, "Very good, thank you." The officer gave an awkward nod, then made his way back up the ramp of the shuttle. Kylo and Rey made their way up the ramp and as they were heading for the main cabin, Kylo ordered that they hover the Command Shuttle just above the city and hold position there so he could monitor his troops' progress on the ground.**

**"Maintain our altitude just above the city where we believe the 'underground' stronghold is. I will monitor our ground forces' progress from here, for now." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," one of the pilots replied. General Pryde was on board the Command Shuttle, as well as a couple intelligence officers, several troopers and special forces.**

**The Command Shuttle lifted off and departed the hangar bay of the Finalizer. As it was descending into the atmosphere of Coruscant, Rey looked out the window, and said, "Look at this planet. It's one large city!" she said, somewhat shocked.**

**Kylo realized that he had taken Rey to many different places throughout the galaxy, but Coruscant was not one of them yet. He nodded, saying, "Yes, it is. There's hardly any open land on Coruscant. Some people are looking to terraform more of the moons orbiting Coruscant and make them habitable for farming, housing and trade. Ninety five percent of Coruscant's surface is merely cityscape."**

**"Fascinating," Rey said, forgetting for a few seconds that they were there for a _military_ operation, and not a casual visit. She wanted to tour Coruscant in the future and see what it was like.**

**The Command Shuttle was brought to an altitude hovering just above a large city industrial sector of Coco town. Rey looked down out of the window and said, "This doesn't look like a main part of the city or planetary hubs."**

**"Precisely," Kylo began, "this is an industrial area. The 'underground' would purposely stay away from major hubs and affluent city areas as not to draw attention to themselves. Our intelligence officers have confirmed this."**

**General Pryde came walking over to Kylo and said, "Supreme Leader, we have five destroyers in orbit around Coruscant and all of our legions of troops are prepared to begin the ground invasion on your command."**

**Kylo nodded quietly, then said, "Have you contacted the leadership of Coruscant, as I ordered, and informed them to get as many civilians off of the streets as possible?"**

**"Yes, Sir," General Pryde replied, "we have. I have also made sure the leading governments know that we are not at war with them personally and that we are only here to find the 'underground."**

**"Good," Kylo said pausing for a second, then he said, "give the order to begin bringing our forces down on transports _now_."**

**************************

**Meanwhile, on the surface of Coruscant, some civilians were still milling around the town and the side streets and were anxiously looking up into the sky. They could see Kylo's Command Shuttle overhead and knew that he had five destroyers in orbit. The loud speakers of the industrial complex were sounding with the voice of local leadership, giving the final warning for all civilians to shelter in place inside their homes, and that the First Order was about to begin their ground assault.**

****

**Civilians were scurrying quickly about town, hurrying as fast as they could to take cover. Within minutes, several transports could be seen entering the atmosphere of Coruscant and making their way to the surface.**

**Mothers and fathers were grabbing hold of their children and carrying them into their homes and quickly closing the doors. Kylo and Rey did their best to alert the local population that they were _not_ there to _attack_ them, but to look for the underground, but wanted to keep civilian casualties to a minimum.**

***************************

**The 'underground' leadership was holed up in an subsurface area of the industrial complex, monitoring what was taking place on the surface and in orbit.**

**"The First Order has five destroyers in orbit and several transports from each destroyer on their way to this area," an 'underground' officer began, "they may not know _exactly_ where we are yet, but it won't take them long to find us. We _have_ to evacuate soon."**

**Another officer replied, "Evacuate? Where do we go? As soon as we launch our ships to try to escape, the First Order will either destroy our vessels or follow us. No, we have to activate our sleeper cells that are already implanted within the First Order and then we have to go deeper underground into the bunkers we have built."**

**The 'underground' began to send encoded messages out to their sleeper cells, where they had already infiltrated into the First Order, and activate them into action wherever they were located throughout the galaxy. The 'underground' had sleeper cells on various destroyers and also on some First Order ship yards and other key installations throughout the galaxy.**

**Kylo and Rey would manage to take down the industrial complex on Coruscant and flush out the 'underground' base of operation, but their task had only just begun. They also would need to deal with the sleeper cells that were being activated all throughout their assets.**

**Kylo spoke to General Pryde, saying, "Order our forces that if they find the 'underground' base of operation, I want some of their leadership and commanding officers to be kept alive. I need to interrogate them to find out how deeply their forces have infiltrated the First Order," he paused for a few seconds, deep in thought, then said, "I normally do not order that prisoners be taken, but this time I am. I need some of them alive."**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader," General Pryde began, "I will alert our commanding officers on each destroyer of your orders."**

****************************

****

**The First Order transports made their way to the surface of Coruscant and straight into the Coco district. The ramps all lowered in unison and First Order troops began to disembark with their blasters drawn. Thousands of troopers began to walk through the streets and into buildings and underground areas. The ground invasion had begun.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Once the 'underground' base of operation is discovered, Kylo's troops obey his order to take some of the leadership captive and bring them on board the Finalizer as prisoners for interrogation.
> 
> Ami and Little Ben will monitor the situation from on board the Finalizer, paying careful attention to how their parents are handling the situation. They also will pay Jared and Ralyn a visit in the Med Bay.


	80. Hunting the 'Underground' Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey stand together in combat and join their own forces on the ground to hunt for the 'underground' base. Somehow, amid blaster fire and fighting going on all around them, Kylo still manages to flirt with Rey!
> 
> Ami and Little Ben visit with Jared and Ralyn in the Med Bay. Jared tells Ami and Little Ben that Kylo and Rey have given their permission for him to help them with their piloting skills.

****

**Chapter 80: Hunting the 'Underground' Part 1**

**Rey pulled Kylo off to a more private area of the Command Shuttle to speak with him. She was deeply concerned, perhaps more deeply than she should have been, she mused, that she had made Kylo feel her love for him would diminish if they disagreed with each other over some decisions.**

**Rey took his hand into hers and she said, "When you asked me earlier today if I still loved you, that _struck_ me to the heart."**

**Kylo tilted his head at her and gave her a confused look, then said, "Rey, I didn't mean for you to take me seriously. I promise you I was being lighthearted with you because we had disagreed with one another over my decision regarding Connor. I don't doubt your love for me," he said, pulling her more closely into his arms to reassure her.**

**"Good," Rey responded, leaning into his embrace, "because it would kill me to think you doubted how deeply I love you."**

**Kylo kissed her cheek, then whispered into her ear, and said, "I know how much you love me, Rey. I was trying to lighten the moment between us when I said that," he paused, turning her to face him, then continued, "I love you...." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then nodded his head to her. He then turned his attention to the battle that was raging on the ground and walked over to General Pryde to look at the sensors and computer readouts of the progress of the troops and the intelligence reports coming in.**

**"Supreme Leader, our ground forces have not located their base yet. I'm getting reports that there is some resistance fire in several different locations on the surface throughout the city though, which indicates that there is a front line of defense on the enemy's part." General Pryde reported.**

****

**"They are protecting their subterranean base," Kylo interjected, "I'm going down to the surface myself, along with my Knights. If I can manage to detain one of their front line soldiers, I can interrogate them and they will lead me, and our forces, directly to their base hidden deep beneath the surface."**

**Rey overheard Kylo's remarks and she said, "I'm coming with you," giving him a raised eyebrow, and looking very determined.**

**Kylo smiled at her and nodded, "I'd have it _no other way_." and he gave Rey an affectionate wink as she hitched her lightsaber to her side.**

**Kylo only had a couple of his Knights with him, so he ordered General Pryde to use the COMM to contact the remaining number of his Knights to join him on the surface.**

**"General Pryde, order the rest of my Knights to join me on the surface. The Empress and I are going to the surface now as well."**

**"Very good, Sir." General Pryde responded.**

**Kylo almost always accompanied his troops into battle. Rey insisted being by his side, as much as possible, to offer defense as these times took place. She didn't like that he always insisted on being in the middle of a war zone, but she _knew_ there was no stopping him.**

**The Command Shuttle pilots took the shuttle down to the surface in an area that was not being heavily bombarded with blaster fire so they could wait for Kylo's Knights to arrive.**

****************************

**Ami and Little Ben made their way through the corridors of the Finalizer to visit with Jared and Ralyn. As they walked along, every trooper and officer nodded at them with respect. They were both used to it due to the fact that they had grown up around their parents being treated with such formality, but also as the children of the Supreme Leader and the Empress, they were accustomed to it.**

**As Ami and Little Ben walked into the Med Bay, both Ralyn and Jared looked over and noticed them coming in and smiled warmly. Ralyn spoke up first, saying, "Ami! Ben! Come here," she said, opening her arms to both of them.**

**Both Ami and Little Ben walked over to Ralyn and hugged her. "I'm so glad you both are here and that you are alright," Ralyn said.**

**"Both Ben and I are happy to see you both too! We don't know what we would have done if we lost you both on Mustafar," Ami said.**

**Jared spoke up and said, "You two were really brave that day," he began, "if it wasn't for you and Little Ben using your Force abilities, we may not have made it off of Mustafar alive. We were glad to be there though."**

**"Jared, you and Ralyn being there with us was enough," Ami began, "you both helped to raise us and now we both consider you family. I hope we can go on more trips together in the future."**

**"You wouldn't consider it _'babysitting'_ if we came?" Jared asked, chuckling out loud.**

**Ami laughed, "No," she said, dipping her head for a second, then continued, "I didn't _really_ mean that when I said it. I love you both and it would be fun if you came with us again somewhere."**

**Little Ben spoke up saying, "Besides, Jared, you promised Ami and I that you would give us piloting lessons. My mother said she gave you permission to start teaching us both to be pilots."**

**"Yes, she did give me permission. Your mother stopped by here a while ago before she and your father went to Coruscant to hunt the 'underground' down and she told me that I can begin training you both soon," Jared replied.**

**Little Ben's face lit up and he replied, "I can't wait! I want to eventually fly my father's TIE Whisper and Silencer!"**

**"One thing at a time," Jared chuckled once again, "you and your sister are going to train in TIE fighters first, as well as smaller two man shuttles and fighters."**

**Ami spoke up, saying, "My father and Mother have each taught me how to fly TIE fighters, perhaps I can start off in something larger?" she asked.**

**Jared nodded, "I guess so. If you can pilot a TIE, then I will take you out in something larger soon. Your parents have two man fighters as well. I will pick up your piloting lessons in some of the larger fighters, then start your brother off in TIE fighters or something small for now, but by the time I'm finished teaching you both what I know, you'll really impress your parents." he said, smiling at them both.**

**"Besides," Ralyn said, "if you both rule the galaxy one day, you'll have to be experienced pilots, right?" she asked.**

**While Little Ben was nodding enthusiastically, Ami dipped her head for a few seconds. Ralyn and Jared noticed it and Jared said, "Ami? Do I sense hesitation on your part?" he asked.**

**Ami shook her head "No, not really. It's just that, ......well....., my parents know that I'm undecided about ruling one day. There are so many things in the galaxy or in the First Order that I may want to do. I'm _not_ saying I won't rule beside my brother, but I think Little Ben is more decided about that right now than I am. I even asked my father if I could train to be the first woman Knight of Ren!" she said excitedly.**

**Jared and Ralyn both looked at one another with raised eyebrows, and then Jared replied, "Wow, a Knight of Ren, huh? Did your father agree?"**

**Ami shook her head, "Yes. He didn't say 'no'. I think he will train me for this and so will his Knights. I'm almost sixteen, and I have several years' worth of training I've completed, so I think I can handle it."**

**"Hmmm," Jared said, "whatever you decide to do, Ami, I'm sure your parents will be proud of you," then he turned his attention to Little Ben, and said, "and _YOU_ , Ben, will make an excellent Supreme Leader one day. If your sister decides to do something else, and not rule with you, she can help you keep the First Order's military strong and even go into battle alongside you when necessary, who knows?" **

**Little Ben nodded, "I suppose so. I was hoping Ami would change her mind and rule with me. My mother and Father want two people to rule and bring both the Light Side and the Dark Side to govern the galaxy, but it's whatever Ami wants that's important," he replied.**

**"That's a very mature answer for someone who is only ten years old," Ralyn interjected.**

**Little Ben smiled and said, "Thank you. I feel that Ami shouldn't be forced into anything anymore than I would want to be forced. Mom and Dad told us that even if Ami and I didn't rule or were not Force sensitive, that they would have someone rule in their place one day whether we did or not," he paused, then continued, "if the Force wills for me to rule as Supreme Leader one day in my father's place, then the Force will supply me with someone who uses the Dark Side to help me bring balance. I trust that."**

**Jared looked back over at Ralyn, then said, "Yes, he _is_ mature for his age!"**

****************************

****

**Kylo's Knights came alongside the Command Shuttle in a transport of their own and began to disembark. Rey and Kylo made their way out of the Command Shuttle and looked around at the surrounding area as the Knights walked over to get their orders from Kylo.**

**"Master Kylo, what is our plan?" Vicrul asked.**

**The Knights stood ready, each one of them had their weapons in their hands, and Kylo said, "Rey and I need you all to accompany us as we head toward the front lines. Our intelligence informs us that there is some resistance fire taking place not far from here. They're obviously protecting their base, which is nearby."**

**The Knights all nodded and then made a perimeter around Kylo and Rey, two in the front, the sides and back of them as they all walked toward the front line. Kylo also had some special forces with him and a few officers that were trained in hand-to-hand combat if necessary.**

**As Kylo, Rey, the Knights and the special forces made their way through the streets, heading for the front line, a few curious civilians were standing off to the side watching them all march through their city streets. They were relieved that Kylo and his forces were not there to make war with them. They moved to the side as Kylo and Rey made their way along.**

****

**They got within a few yards of the front lines and some blaster fire started to come at them from different directions. Kylo removed his lightsaber from off his belt and began deflecting the blaster fire easily. Rey did the same, removing her lightsaber and deflecting the blaster fire. The Knights all took defensive positions in front of Kylo and Rey and began to advance, pushing forward with the special forces. Blaster fire was exchanged between the special forces and the 'underground' soldiers, but some of Kylo's Knights were already engaging in hand-to-hand combat with other soldiers on the ground.**

**Kylo and Rey pushed forward as well. They eventually got separated a few yards away from one another due to more 'underground' soldiers making their way to the front lines and offering support for their fellow soldiers. There was more blaster fire coming at them in almost every direction once the new enemy soldiers arrived.**

**Rey was deflecting blaster fire, when an 'underground' soldier came running up from behind her. He had a blaster in one hand and a large knife in the other. Kylo saw the soldier heading straight for Rey and he was going to intervene, but before he needed to do so, Rey sensed the soldier from behind her and turned quickly to face him.**

****

**She used the Force, lifted the soldier into the air, then threw him several yards away from her and sent him hitting the ground with a thud, knocking the soldier unconscious. She quickly ran over to him and removed his blaster, taking it with her, but threw his knife several yards away, but left the soldier himself alive.**

****

**As she ran up to join Kylo again, closing the gap on the battlefield between them, he said, "Nice move!" loudly.**

**Rey smiled and said, "I do my best," she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Kylo pulled her close again and said, "watching you defend yourself like that always gets my blood pumping faster," he said, giving her a seductive look.**

**Rey chuckled, then said, "Kylo!" she blushed, "you're thinking _that_ way, even _now_?" she teased him, still chuckling out loud.**

**"My wife is powerful and, I can't help myself," he continued, "you're beautiful."**

**Rey shook her head and said, "I'm in the middle of a battlefield and my husband is flirting with me."**

**Kylo leaned in once more to kiss her quickly, then said, "There's no bad time to let you know I want you." and then he stood to his feet and took Rey by the hand and said, "Let's catch up with my Knights and the special forces."**

**Rey shook her head smiling at him again and the two of them ran to catch up to Kylo's Knights and all of them began to advance further, pushing closer to a building that appeared to be where the fighting was the strongest.**

**Vicrul walked over to Kylo and said, "Master, Kylo, that building up ahead is being heavily guarded. It looks like the 'underground' soldiers are grouping up in front of it and behind it. It must be where the entrance into their stronghold is."**

**Kylo nodded, somewhat breathlessly after running to catch up to them, and said, "Yes, I see. Let's push forward with everything we have. Do not spare any of the soldiers' lives! I only want their leadership spared so I can interrogate them later." he ordered.**

**Vicrul nodded, then ran back up ahead to give Kylo's orders to the rest of the Knights. The Knights all received Kylo's orders and pushed forward, using hand-to-hand combat to begin making their way through to the entrance of the building. As Kylo advanced, he engaged a few soldiers with his lightsaber, easily cutting them down and then lifted his other hand, using the Force to throw the soldiers up into the air and away from him.**

**Rey was still deflecting blaster fire with her lightsaber as well, but in between blaster fire, she ran over to Trudgen and handed him the blaster rifle she had taken off of the soldier she defeated. She noticed Trudgen's weapon had been damaged in the fighting. Trudgen nodded to her, thanking her, then he got quickly back into the battle. Rey ran back to the front line and helped Kylo and the Knights to forge their way through the entrance of the building.**

**Once inside, Kylo extended his lightsaber out in front of him, looking quickly around the room. Rey held her saber out in front of her as well, keeping a defensive stance, also looking to see if there was any 'underground' soldiers in the area. Seeing no one after a few seconds, Kylo gave the order to advance and search the building.**

**"Search the building! Find any tunnels or secret openings, anything that would indicate an underground base." he ordered, then continued, "If you find any soldiers along the way, kill them."**

**Kylo's Knights, along with the special forces began to scour the building, floor by floor, from top to bottom for any enemy soldiers, as well as any entrances to an subterranean base. Kylo and Rey stood side-by-side, walking through the building, looking over every area of the room for openings underneath the floor. Kylo felt part of the floor give way slightly beneath his feet. He stomped on a it a few times, applying more pressure. The floor creaked and rattled beneath his boots and he lifted a chair and a table that were covering the floor in that area and revealed what looked like a shaft door.**

**Rey looked up at him and said, "This may be it. Let's try to get it open." she suggested.**

**"Cardo, Ap'Lek, Vicrul," Kylo said loudly, "bring your weapons here. I may have found something." he commanded. Cardo, Ap'Lek and Vicrul made their way over to where Kylo and Rey were standing and they began to use their weapons to work with the hinges on the door that may lead to a shaft underground. Within a couple of minutes, they were able to work the hinges loose and pry the door open. Ap'Lek started to peer down into the shaft and there was a ladder that extended down several feet, along with some very dim lighting along a hallway.**

**"Looks like a tunnel down here, Master Kylo. Should we advance?" Ap'Lek aksed.**

**"Yes," he nodded, "advance, you along with the other Knights. I'm keeping our special forces up here, inside the building, to stand guard against anymore 'underground' soldiers advancing on us while we are down below." he answered.**

**Ap'Lek nodded and then made his way down to the bottom of the shaft, along with all the Knights. Kylo ordered the special forces to remain up top to stop any enemy soldiers that may come upon the scene from climbing down after them once they were down below looking for the 'underground' leadership.**

**Kylo and Rey made their way to the bottom of the shaft and each stood back to back, looking for enemy fighters. Suddenly, they both heard fighting and blaster fire coming from a long way down the tunnel.**

**Kylo turned to look at Rey and said, "Ready?"**

**Rey raised her saber, pointing it ahead of her, nodded and said, "Let's go."**

**Whenever Kylo and Rey stood together, side-by-side in battle, all who saw them knew they were nearly invincible.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey continue to stand together in combat and find some of the leadership of the 'underground', take them into custody and begin their interrogation so they can find the rest of the sleeper cells that have infiltrated the First Order.


	81. Hunting the 'Underground' Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey battle their way through the bunker to find the leadership of the 'underground' and take them prisoner to the Finalizer for questioning. They battle together, side-by-side, and in the end, destroy the 'underground' base. 
> 
> Kylo still manages to flirt with Rey in the midst of combat, even suggesting a place they can both go to spend time alone once this conflict is over ;o)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: ***** Mention of blood and wounds in this chapter*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: **** Mention of blood and wounds in this chapter*****

****

**Chapter 81: Hunting the 'Underground' Part 2**

**Kylo and Rey walked side-by-side through the dimly lit tunnels toward the sounds they were hearing coming from the other end. Rey turned to Kylo, as they were walking, and said, "You realize that this is just the beginning of the battle? There are many operatives that have infiltrated the First Order. We still have to flush them out into the open."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I was thinking of this. Once others in this 'underground' of _theirs_ gets word that we have found their main base of operation, they will launch attacks against our assets. We have to move quickly down here and get back to the Finalizer and put our assets throughout the galaxy on high alert against attacks."**

**They got about halfway through the tunnel and they were suddenly attacked from the sides. Two 'underground' soldiers came at them, without warning, with their blasters firing. Kylo took a hit in his left arm. Rey looked over at Kylo to see if he was alright and as she did, the second soldier threw his blaster to the ground and then went after Rey with a knife he had in his hand. Rey managed to use the Force to freeze him in place and then took his knife from out of his hand, throwing it across the tunnel floor. As soon as she did this, Kylo was already defending himself, though he was wounded and bleeding from his left arm, and had the soldier that was attacking him in a Force choke hold and suspended in the air.**

****

**They both fought, as always, side-by-side, easily taking control of the situation.**

**Rey ignited her lightsaber and pointed it at the soldier she had frozen and disarmed and said, "You're coming with me," and took him by the arm, leading him over to where Kylo and the other soldier were.**

**"You're wounded and bleeding," she said, examining his arm, but kept her saber pointed directly at the soldier who had just attacked her, and continued, "are you alright?"**

**Kylo didn't answer right away. He was angrily focused on the soldier he had suspended in the air using a Force choke hold. Rey looked at Kylo's face and saw his anger and knew he was about to kill the soldier. Kylo looked over at Rey and said, "I'm fine. The wound isn't serious," and then slowly lowered the soldier to the floor of the tunnel.**

**"Kylo," Rey began, looking at the soldier gripping his throat and struggling to breathe, then back to Kylo, "let him live. We can bring him back with us for questioning. He may be part of the leadership we were looking for." She suggested.**

**Cardo and Kuruk heard the commotion going on in the tunnel and came running in Kylo and Rey's direction and Cardo said, "Supreme Leader! Empress! Are you both alright?"**

**Rey nodded, "We're fine. These two soldiers came from the sides of the tunnel. Perhaps you should search the openings they came from and see if there are more tunnels for them to hide in." Rey ordered.**

**"Yes, Empress," Cardo replied. The two Knights left, obeying Rey's orders and began to search the sides of the tunnel where the two soldiers had come from minutes earlier.**

**Kylo had released the one soldier from his choke hold and looked over at Rey, saying, "Alright. I'll let him live. We'll take him with us," and grabbed the man by the arm and led him with he and Rey as they continued down the tunnel. Rey had the other soldier by the arm, still keeping her lightsaber lit. They made it the rest of the way through the dimly lit tunnel and into an open area that was also very dark, with only sparse lighting that lined the ceilings and some control panels.**

**Rey turned to Kylo and said, "Where are the rest of your Knights and our special forces? I wonder if they trailed off in another direction." she mused out loud. Kylo looked around the room carefully. He also listened intently for any indication of combat taking place in another area of the base. Not hearing anything or seeing anything, he turned to Rey and said, "I'm not sure. They are obviously making their way through another area of the base. This place looks like more of an underground bunker than an actual base. They're probably fine and off looking elsewhere." he said, looking over at the two soldiers they still had in their custody.**

**The main lighting in this large room was coming from the red glow of Kylo's cross saber and the glow of Rey's blue lightsaber. Kylo continued, "I don't want to keep dragging these soldiers along with us wherever we go while we're down here," he said. Rey looked over at him quickly, wondering what he may have in mind. Kylo lifted his hand toward the soldier he was holding by the arm and used the Force to put him into a sleep. The soldier hit the ground sound asleep and then he walked over to the other soldier Rey had by the arm and did the same thing. Both soldiers were now put into a deep Force sleep by Kylo.**

**Rey had no objections to this, but said, "Do we just leave them here, though? They will wake up eventually."**

**"Yes, but I plan on having some of my special forces take them into custody and back immediately to the Finalizer into a holding cell." Kylo answered.**

**"Why don't I stay here, guarding these two, then when Cardo and Kuruk return, I can order them to take them to the ship, then I'll rejoin you when I can." she suggested.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I really do not want to part ways down here."**

**Rey tilted her head at him, raised an eyebrow, then said, "I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. You go ahead and I'll catch up to you," she paused, stood to look at Kylo's left arm that was still bleeding, then continued, "besides, I'm not the one bleeding pretty badly from a wound."**

**Kylo nodded, "Alright, but if I hear any trouble back here once I've left this room, I'm coming back for you," he said, leaning down to kiss Rey quickly on the lips.**

****

**Rey put her hand to the side of his face and said, "You're not allowed to incur anymore wounds today, do you hear me?" she teased, then continued, "we may be powerful with the Force, but we are mortal human beings that can be wounded or killed just like anyone else. Be careful!" she stressed, leaning in to kiss him again. Kylo smiled at her and nodded, acknowledging her statement.**

**"Rey, I know this is bad timing for me to bring this up, but once this is over, I was thinking that I may want to visit Acht-To with you. I want to see the very place that you were sitting when we first touched hands that night over the fire," Kylo said, giving her a soft look.**

**Rey smiled, then said, "I'd love that. Once this is over, we'll go there together and I'll show you where I was that night. The hut is gone now, since Luke destroyed it when he walked in on us touching hands, but I can still show you around and possibly take you where I saw that Dark Side cave that I was telling you about," she paused, looked around the room for a moment, then said, "I think we could use some time alone again. Seems like we hardly get it anymore lately."**

**Rey noticed that Kylo's arm was bleeding more profusely and she ripped a piece of her clothing from her garments to wrap Kylo's arm and help stop it from seeping so much. Kylo protested, saying, "Rey you don't have to do that, I've had worse wounds in combat before." he insisted.**

**Rey shook her head at him, saying, "You're going to do as you're told, _Supreme Leader_. The Empress has spoken," she teased, giving him a smile. **

**Kylo just shook his head at her and said, "Well, who am I to argue with the Empress?"**

**Rey just gave him a defiant smile and continued to wrap his arm, applying pressure to the wound for a while before he eventually left.**

****************************

**Within minutes, Cardo and Kuruk came walking back into the large, dimly lit room that Rey was keeping guard over. The two soldiers Kylo had put into a Force sleep were still unconscious.**

**"Empress," Cardo began, "we did find some other tunnels and areas of this bunker that housed food and water supplies, but the weapons cache we came across was nearly empty. Not much left in that respect," he began, "Orders?"**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, I'm going to wake these two soldiers. The Supreme Leader put them into a sleep, but once they wake up, I need you to get them back to the Finalizer and into a holding cell for now. They are not to be killed, do you understand?" she ordered.**

**"Yes, Empress, understood," Cardo said, nodding to her.**

**Rey waved her hand and woke the two men out of their sleep. They sat up slowly, peering at the two Knights through heavily lidded eyes and one of them said, "You let us live?" he asked Rey, looking visibly confused.  
**

**Rey knelt down, looked them in the eye, then said, "I let you live, yes. Now, you will cooperate and go with these two Knights back to our flag ship for questioning," then she stood to her feet, looked at Kuruk and Cardo, and continued, "if these men give you any trouble or try to resist, use any means necessary to subdue them, but I want them kept alive."**

**Kuruk and Cardo nodded once more and said, "We understand." and then roughly took the two soldiers by their arms and led them out of the room and back through the tunnels to the surface.**

*************************

**Before Rey could leave the large room she had been in to go and catch up with Kylo, several soldiers came out of side panels that were in the walls and began to move toward her, encircling her completely. Without hesitation, Rey ignited her lightsaber and unleashed all her power in the Force to repel them from her. She deflected blaster fire and managed to throw several soldiers away from her using the Force, knocking them unconscious.**

**She managed to subdue five soldiers at once. Kylo was deep within the bunker, but he heard the sounds of combat coming from the large room he had left Rey in earlier and quickly made his way back in her direction, just as he had said he would. Vicrul, Ap'Lek and Trudgen each had prisoners, which were the commanding leadership of the 'underground' with them, and quickly followed behind Kylo as he made his way back to where Rey was.**

**By the time Kylo and his Knights walked onto the scene, Rey had already knocked all five soldiers away from her, lying on the ground unconscious. Kylo still had his lightsaber lit, but walked through the unconscious soldiers on the ground, stepping over them, and made his way to Rey, smiled and said, "Hmmm, I see you took care of all of this quite nicely," he said, his eyebrow raised at her. He looked quite amused.**

**Rey pursed her lips, crossed her arms at her chest and looked around the room, happy with herself and holding her head up high, saying, "I told you I can handle things and that I'd be fine."**

**Kylo nodded with a huff and said, "Obviously," then looked around the room for his Knights and ordered, "Have our special forces arrange to have all of these men taken to the Finalizer as well for questioning. I can tell by the ranks on their sleeves they are also part of the leadership here." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Master Kylo," Vicrul said, then he left the room to go back to speak to the special forces that were with them and have them carry out Kylo's orders.**

**Kylo looked at Rey and said, "So, where are the two soldiers you were guarding?"**

**"I ordered Cardo and Kuruk to take them back to a detention cell on board the Finalizer for questioning," she said.**

**Kylo nodded, acknowledging her statement, then said, "Alright, good. Let's make our way out of here, but before we go, I'm going to destroy all the technology here and wipe it out. I don't want to leave anything here that someone can come down and use after we've left." he suggested.**

**"Great idea," Rey said, smiling at him.**

**Once the Knights and special forces entered the room again, they made arrangements to clear the remaining 'underground' soldiers out of the bunker and had them transported to the Finalizer and into a holding cell. Only Ushar was left behind. Once Kylo saw that the bunker was empty, he asked Ushar to set up some concussion blasts behind to destroy the technology in the bunker after he had run his own lightsaber over some of the equipment _first_.**

****

**Both Rey and Kylo ignited their lightsabers and used them to destroy control panels in the room. Once they had finished using their sabers to destroy the panels, they watched Ushar plant his concussion bombs around the room. Once that had been completed, all three of them left the bunker and made their way to the surface once again.**

**While walking through the streets of the Coco industrial complex, Rey noticed that some civilians had come back out of their homes and were curiously milling around, trying to see what was going on.**

**One of the civilians came to Rey and threw himself at her feet and said, "Empress, at first we thought you and the Supreme Leader were here to attack us." he said, visibly shaken and looking over at Kylo as well.**

**Rey knelt down slightly, putting her hand on the man's shoulder and said, "Stand up." The man stood to his feet and looked back and forth between Kylo and Rey.**

**Rey continued, "The Supreme Leader and I are here for a group of people that are plotting attacks against the First Order. We are not out to harm the local population."**

**Kylo spoke up and said, "I will send down some of my forces to help rebuild any infrastructure we destroyed during this conflict. I didn't come to infiltrate your city and leave it in ruins." he said.**

**The man nodded appreciatively, then said, "We saw your ships landing and we thought the worst at first. Our leadership didn't let us know until right when your troops began landing that civilians were not a target."**

**Kylo looked a bit irritated at this and said, "I gave word to your leadership that they were to inform the civilian population of this way in advance of our landings here," he mused out loud.**

**"Well," Rey began, "we will have a word with your leadership about this then. We thought all civilians were made aware that we were not here to launch an attack against Coruscant itself."**

**The man bowed slightly then said, "It's an honor to meet the Supreme Leader and the Empress in person," and then he backed up and rejoined a large group of civilians that were watching the aftermath of the scene.**

**Rey nodded to him and then she and Kylo resumed walking through the city. Within minutes they had arrived back at the Command Shuttle. As they boarded, Kylo gave orders to head back to the Finalizer at once.**

************************

**Jared and Ralyn had left the Med Bay and were walking the corridors with Ami and Little Ben and Jared said, "I hear that your parents were successful down there on Coruscant. They are having the 'underground' soldiers transported into holding cells here for interrogation."**

**Ami nodded, "I knew they'd be successful. Now they can get to the bottom of this and find out where the others are that have infiltrated."**

**As soon as Jared and Ami had spoken, General Pryde's voice could be heard coming over the public COMM system on board the ship. He was alerting everyone that the Finalizer was on high alert and to man battle stations.**

**Jared and Ralyn said 'goodbye' to Ami and Little Ben and made their way to their posts on the bridge to obey General Pryde's orders, leaving Ami and Little Ben to walk through the corridors and back to their quarters.**

**"I wonder what the high alert is all about?" Little Ben asked, musing out loud.**

**"It's probably just preparation," Ami began, "Mom and Dad still have to flush out the operatives that have been infiltrating the First Order for some time now."**

**************************

**The Command Shuttle landed in the hangar bay of the Finalizer. As Rey and Kylo disembarked, they noticed officers and troopers all moving about in a hectic manner. A field medic happened to be waiting in the hangar bay so he could be available for Kylo and Rey when they returned from combat and tend to any wounds that they may have.**

**The Medic walked up to Kylo and said, "Supreme Leader, I see you are wounded. Do you have time to come to the Med Bay so I can treat your wound, Sir?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I'll come with you," then he turned to Rey and said, "Rey can you go to the bridge? I need you to speak with General Pryde for me while I'm in the Med Bay getting this wound tended to and find out how our progress is going to flush out operatives that are on board our destroyers or near our assets." he asked.**

**"Of course," Rey began, then continued, "I see General Pryde has the Finalizer on high alert. I'll go speak with him and get an update and then inform you soon." she replied.**

**Kylo gave her a warm and affectionate look and then took her hand into his and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand, then said, "I love you."**

**Rey smiled at him, saying, "You're such a romantic, no matter where we are."**

**He nodded to her as he was beginning to walk away with the field Medic, looked back at Rey and said, "I still want to take that trip to Acht-To with you!" he said loudly, over the bustling noise of the hangar bay.**

**Rey ran to catch up with him as he was leaving and said, "Yes, we can arrange that. After all that flirting on the battlefield down there, how can I resist you?"**

**Kylo stopped for a moment, then motioned for the Medic to move on ahead of him so he could speak with Rey, then said, "I'll always do my best to make sure you can't resist me," he said, leaning down to kiss her.**

**A few seconds later, he left Rey to head to the Med Bay to get his arm wound treated and Rey made her way to the bridge to see what she could learn from General Pryde about their status in this ongoing conflict.**

***********************

**General Pryde was pacing the bridge, conferring with different officers at different posts about their progress and status. One of the intelligence officers spoke up loudly, then said, "General Pryde, we have intelligence indicating that the remaining 'underground' has given the word to begin attacking our ship yards. They also have operatives that are working on some of the destroyers in our fleet and they are threatening to attack from within."**

**As soon as he gave General Pryde this report, Rey came walking onto the bridge. General Pryde saw her and immediately made his way over to her and gave her the updated reports.**

**Rey listened intently. General Pryde could tell that Rey had been on the front lines. Her clothing was torn and she looked tired.**

**"Thank you, General, for this update. I'm heading to the Med Bay now to deliver this report to the Supreme Leader now." she replied.**

**"The Supreme Leader is in the Med Bay?" General Pryde asked.**

**"Yes," Rey began, "he was wounded in his left arm by blaster fire, but he will recover. Thank the Force it's nothing serious."**

**General Pryde nodded to her and then watched as Rey quickly exited the bridge to head for the Med Bay and give Kylo the updated reports.**

****

*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The second phase of this battle with the 'underground' has just begun as sleeper cells begin to threaten attack on several star destroyers. Kylo and Rey will still plan to have some time alone on Acht-To soon!


	82. But I'm the Daughter of the Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: ***Trigger Warning**** Slight mention of blood and wounds.
> 
> The situation with the 'underground' is finally dealt with and things are brought under control. Ami will take some matters into her own hands, though, and try to use her position as the daughter of Kylo and Rey to intimidate a trooper into obeying her. She wants to interrogate a prisoner for her parents, and when the trooper will not let her, things get interesting.

****

**Chapter 82: But I'm the Daughter of the Supreme Leader**

**Rey walked into the Med Bay and Kylo was standing across the room with a medical droid that was stitching up his left arm. Kylo turned to see Rey come walking in and he smiled warmly as she came to stand next to him.**

**Kylo's tunic had been discarded and set to the side. He was wearing only a black short sleeved shirt now and Rey could easily see the wound in his left arm. She examined it closely, then put her hand on Kylo's shoulder and said, "It looked bad. Are you in any pain?"**

**Kylo shook his head, "Not really. It was nothing. I've had worse," he said, keeping eye contact with her.**

**Rey reached up and ran her hand through his thick, soft hair and said, "If that blaster bolt had hit just a bit closer to your chest, I would have been devastated," she said, still playing with his hair in her hands while the little Med Droid worked on Kylo's arm, then continued, "what if one of us had gotten....well...." and she stopped speaking.**

**Kylo gave her a compassionate look and said, "But neither of us got seriously wounded, Rey. We're both here, alive, safe and back with our children."**

**Rey nodded but she continued with her melancholy gaze and said, "You're right," she paused, then pulled him down a bit lower to kiss him, then she put her forehead to his and said, "I need to check with Ami and Little Ben soon and let them know we are back onboard the ship and alright."**

**Kylo nodded to her statement about the kids, then said, "I want to get you alone with me again soon. I miss the amount of time we used to have with one another," Kylo began, "I hope to deal with this situation quickly so we can take a few days alone to ourselves."**

**Rey smiled and sighed, answering, "I can just picture us both sitting by the waterside listening to waves or by a warm fire as we fall asleep at night. No battles, no pressures," she agreed.**

**The Med Droid finished it's work and then backed away from Kylo's arm. Kylo put his hand up and felt the wound and saw that it was closed up, almost as if nothing had happened. He slipped his arms through his tunic, leaving it unzipped for a few seconds as a doctor walked out to speak with him.**

**"Supreme Leader," the doctor began, "may I examine the Med Droid's work on your arm before you leave?"**

**Kylo nodded 'yes' and then took his tunic back off again so the doctor could take a look. Being satisfied with the work the Med Droid had performed, he said, "I'm giving you some bacta solution to take with you. Please apply it each day so that your wound will not become infected. Come see me, Sir, if you have any other problems."**

**"Thank you, doctor, I will," Kylo responded and then put his tunic back on. Rey noticed that his tunic still had the blood stains on it from his wound and she suggested that he wear his cape to cover the sleeve from prying eyes as he walked through the corridors back to their quarters.**

******************************

**Ami and Little Ben were eating a meal when Kylo and Rey walked back into their quarters.**

**"Mom, Dad....," Ami began, "we're so glad you're both alright," she said, standing up from the table and walking over to Kylo and Rey, examining them both closely, then she continued, "you both look tired," she paused, then said, "Mom, your clothes are torn and Dad...., wait...., did you get wounded down there on Coruscant?" she asked.**

**Rey put her hand on Ami's shoulder and said, "I _am_ tired, but I'm going to go to the Fresher quickly, get changed, then I have to join your father on the bridge and discuss our next move. We can't rest yet. There are more threats we have to deal with," she said, walking slowly to the Fresher, yawning as she went.**

**Kylo removed his cape and tunic and now Ami and Little Ben could see his arm, and where the wound used to be, and Ami said, "Dad, what happened?"**

**"It was nothing serious, Ami. I took a blaster shot to my arm. I've had worse. A Med Droid stitched it for me and I will be fine," he paused, looked over at Little Ben and said, "how are you two? Have you kept busy while we were on Coruscant?"**

**Little Ben stood up to look at Kylo's arm and said, "We did our usual studies and then went to visit Jared and Ralyn in the Med Bay. We kept busy enough," he paused, then said, "we're having our dinner now. Do you want us to order you and Mom some?" he asked.**

**"I think your mother and I will eat later. We have to get back up to the bridge. As your mother said, there are threats right at this moment that we have to deal with," Kylo said, then continued, "your mother was quite powerful during battle while we were on Coruscant. She single-handedly won a battle against five soldiers at once. When the battle first started, she subdued a soldier running up from behind her. She's impressive in combat," Kylo said, looking right over at Little Ben, then continued, "so, as you see, Ben, you and your mother use the Light Side of the Force and are just as powerful as any Dark Side user. The only difference is that your mother left survivors, where a Dark Side user may not have, but do you see how equally powerful both sides are?" he said.**

**Little Ben nodded to Kylo and then said, "I wish I was down there to see her in combat. She left the soldiers alive?" he asked.**

**"Yes," Kylo began, "Ami and I are normally offensive or go for the kill while in combat, but Light Side users defend themselves, but usually leave survivors, if it's possible."**

**"Has Mom ever had to kill in battle before?" Little Ben asked.**

**"Yes, she has," Kylo continued, "but only when it was necessary for her to do so," he paused, picked up his soiled tunic, then said, "I'm going to use the Fresher after your mother, then head to the bridge. There's a lot for me to do right now with more threats against us." he said, walking toward his bedroom to get a new and clean uniform.**

**Ami and Little Ben took their seats again and continued eating their meals. As they sat eating, Ami said, "Do you see how busy they are and the things they have to deal with? Sometimes they don't eat or sleep enough," she said, taking another bite of her meal.**

**Little Ben nodded, "I know. I notice it a lot. They both work hard running the First Order and making sure the galaxy runs smoothly. No wonder they are hoping you and I will do it one day after them. They need people they can trust," Little Ben said, looking over at Ami.**

**Ami nodded, while keeping her focus on her plate, then said, "I know. I've thought about that too. When I have mentioned to them that I wasn't sure if I wanted to rule yet or not, I may have made them feel let down," she mused distractedly.**

**Little Ben didn't say anything in response, but just kept eating his meal. Within a half hour or so, both Rey and Kylo had used the Fresher and gotten into clean clothes. Rey was yawning a bit and running her hand across her forehead, visibly tired, then she walked over to the COMM and ordered that their personal chefs run a hot cup of Caf to the bridge for she and Kylo. She could barely keep her eyes open at this rate. A hot cup of Caf for both she and Kylo may do the trick to keep them awake while they deal with the next phase of these threats.**

**Kylo put his cape back on, his boots, and gloves and then held his hand out to Rey and said, "Ready? Duty calls again..."**

**Kylo and Rey told Ami and Little Ben that they would be back in a few hours, leaving their quarters to head back to work.**

*************************

**General Pryde was busily working with intelligence officers when Kylo and Rey walked onto the bridge. A chef was waiting for Rey with her cup of Caf and also handed one to Kylo. They each nodded to the chef and took their Caf from him. Rey took a few sips, closed her eyes, then said, "This is good," and walked over to General Pryde for an update.**

**As General Pryde updated Rey on the situation, Kylo walked over to a couple of tactical and intelligence officers and spoke with them regarding any information that may be coming in about new threats.**

****

**As Kylo peered at several consoles, two intelligence officers approached him and said, "Supreme Leader, we have just received word that one of our destroyers, here in the Core Regions, has flushed out several 'underground' operatives that were planning attacks against more of our fleet and placed them in detention cells."**

**Kylo looked up from a console, directed his attention to the intelligence officer, then said, "Have these operatives been interrogated yet?"**

**"I am uncertain, Sir, I will look into it," he said, going back to his post.**

**Kylo walked to the front of the bridge, deep in thought. He looked out the observation window as he pondered his options. If there were many 'underground' operatives scattered on board different star destroyers, he had to have a plan. General Pryde and Rey saw Kylo looking out the observation window deep in thought. They both walked over to him and General Pryde said, "Sir, what are your orders? We need to flush these operatives out into the open."**

**Kylo turned around to face General Pryde and Rey, saying, "Put each destroyer in this sector on lockdown. I want heightened surveillance at every hangar bay on every destroyer. I also want interrogations begun of special forces troopers that are on each destroyer, starting here, with the Finalizer. The operatives that are already in custody on other destroyers need to be interrogated immediately for information. I want the strictest of interrogation methods used, just short of killing them," he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir," General Pryde answered, leaving to carry out his orders. Rey stood with Kylo at the window and looked up at him, saying, "It's more difficult to flush out these individual operatives, isn't it? They could be scattered aboard several destroyers in this sector," she said, looking out at the stars with him.**

****

**Kylo nodded silently, "Perhaps, but lockdowns on each destroyer in this sector will ensure no one leaves or enters. The interrogations will begin of the captured operatives that may be operating within our fleet. That should give us the upper hand," he paused, faced Rey directly, then said, "I'm going down to the detention cells and begin interrogations of my own. Do you want to accompany me?"**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, I'm coming with you. I will interrogate one prisoner while you interrogate the another. We can accomplish more this way to find out what we need to know," she suggested.**

*******************************

**Ami left their family quarters once Little Ben had fallen asleep for the night. She hitched her lightsaber to her side and made her way through the winding corridors of the ship, heading straight for the detention cell block section of the Finalizer. She was filled with determination and wanted to begin interrogation of prisoners while her father and mother were on the bridge.**

**She arrived at the post where the troopers stood guard just outside the detention center and said, "I want you to open the doors for me. I want to begin interrogations of the prisoners while my parents are busy on the bridge," she said firmly.**

**One of the troopers standing guard objected, and said, "Miss Ami, I realize you are the Supreme Leader's daughter, but I cannot allow you access to the prisoners without authorization from the Supreme Leader or the Empress."**

**"As you just stated, I'm the daughter of the Supreme Leader. You will open this door and let me begin interrogation of one of the prisoners. I know how to get information if I need to. I won't kill any of them, I just need to question them. Open this door!" she said loudly, gritting her teeth in anger.**

**The trooper shifted on his feet, feeling a bit fearful. He knew what Ami was capable of with the Force, then he continued, "Miss Ami, I would like to comply with your wishes, but have you gotten direct orders from the Supreme Leader or the Empress to do this? I cannot simply let you by without express permission from one of them. I have to obey my orders," he said, hoping Ami would not take her anger out on him.**

**"I don't have time for this," Ami began. She used the Force and removed the trooper's blaster from his holster, bringing it directly into her own hand and ordering him to step aside. The trooper nervously stood to the side and let Ami pass. Ami did not harm the trooper, she only disarmed him. As she was about to enter into the detention cell block areas, Kylo and Rey walked up at that _very same time_ and saw Ami about to enter.**

**"Ami!" Kylo began loudly, "what do you think you are doing?" he asked firmly. Ami froze in place, knowing her father was standing just a few paces behind her. She turned around slowly and gave him a nervous glance, while still holding the storm trooper's blaster in her right hand.**

****

**Kylo walked up to her slowly, extended his gloved hand to her, looked at the blaster, then said, "This trooper will need his blaster back. Give it to me," he ordered. Ami held eye contact with her father for a few seconds, then looked over at the trooper. Kylo took the blaster from Ami and handed it back to the trooper. The trooper nodded to Kylo and said, "Supreme Leader, I told your daughter that without express permission from you, she was not to enter."**

**Kylo nodded to the trooper and said, "My daughter is very powerful with the Force. It's not your fault. You were obeying orders," he began, then looked back over at Ami, somewhat angry with her, then continued, "Ami, what were you trying to do here?"**

**Rey was standing to the side of Kylo, giving her daughter a worried look. Ami spoke up, saying, "I knew you and Mom were on the bridge trying to handle things there. I thought I could put some of my skills to use and help you to begin interrogating a prisoner."**

**Kylo took a deep breath, then said, "Ami, you are not in a command position _yet_. One day you _will be_ , but for now, you have to adhere to protocol. I know you meant well, but these troopers are sworn to obedience to my orders and will not willingly disobey those commands, even for the daughter of the Supreme Leader," he said, peering at her with a firm look in his eyes.**

**Ami nodded and dipped her head to the floor slightly, then looked back up at her parents standing there, then said, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to prove to you and Mom that I can help."**

**Kylo put his hand on Ami's shoulder, then said, "I know you are capable of many things, Ami, and one day your mother and I may ask your help when we are in a military situation, but for now, she and I will handle this. Please return to our quarters now," he said, softening his gaze with her a bit.**

**Ami nodded quietly, somewhat disappointed. Rey stopped Ami, before she left, saying, "Ami, your father and I know you meant well. The day will come when you will be in a command position on this vessel and be more deeply involved." Rey said, trying to encourage Ami and let her know they were not angry with her.**

**Ami gave her mother a weak smile, then disappeared down the corridor and headed back for their quarters. Rey turned to Kylo and said, "She's so much like you. She's offensive in nature, knows what she wants and pursues it. She meant well."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I know. She is most definitely her father's daughter, but she has to know there are protocols on board and that she can't use her position as my daughter to order my troops right now," he paused, then said, "ready? Let's go in and begin this interrogation."**

**Rey and Kylo entered the detention cell blocks and ordered that one prisoner be brought out for Rey to interrogate and another for Kylo to interrogate. Both Kylo and Rey used the Force to reach into the minds of each prisoner for information. Neither prisoner wanted to willingly give up any information, which is what they anticipated all along, so they took the information by force.**

****

**Rey and Kylo were able to extract information showing them how many operatives were on board each destroyer in the sector. Once the interrogations were complete, Kylo ordered that the prisoners be taken to maximum security prison and held there for life. Once the prisoners were all removed from the room, Kylo and Rey made their way back to the bridge to oversee how the lockdowns and detention of 'underground' operatives were going.**

**As they walked back to the bridge, Rey yawned, then said, "I need another cup of Caf, what about you?"**

**************************

**After many hours, Kylo's forces had finally managed to isolate and flush out the remaining operatives from each destroyer in the area. General Pryde went off duty and another general came onto the bridge to take his place. Kylo and Rey were utterly exhausted and, once they felt that the situation was under control, they left the bridge to head back to their quarters to get some much needed sleep.**

**When they woke up the next day, they would both sit at breakfast and discuss their plans to finally get away and have some time alone together. Once the situation was under control and the 'underground' had been completely dealt with, plans were made for them to visit Acht-To and spend a few days together and leave the galaxy and it's concerns far away from them.**

****

**Several days will pass and Kylo and Rey will leave for Acht-To, finally having some time alone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey make sure that the situation with the 'underground' is under control and then leave for Acht-To for some much needed time alone. Before Kylo and Rey leave the Finalizer, though, they have a discussion with Ami, making sure she realizes that though she is the Supreme Leader's daughter, she is not to take matters into her own hands without the authorization of her parents first. General Pryde was left in command while they were gone.
> 
> Finally alone on Acht-To, Rey will show Kylo where she touched hands with him and they spend intimate time alone.


	83. Intimate Time Alone on Ahch-To Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Kylo and Rey's romantic time alone on Ahch-To. After fifteen years of marriage, they are still so in love with one another as if they had just met and fallen in love the day before!
> 
> Ami and Little Ben will begin their piloting lessons with Jared while Kylo and Rey are away.

**Chapter 83: Intimate Time Alone on Ahch-To**

**Several days had passed and the situation with the 'underground' had been resolved. Kylo and Rey's interrogation of the prisoners was successful and they were finally able to flush out the remaining remnants of the operatives that had infiltrated the First Order. Although daily routines resumed, both Kylo and Rey were anxious to be alone together and take time only to focus on each other.**

**Ami and Little Ben were working on their routine studies and carrying on with their training. Jared had agreed to meet with Ami and Little Ben, giving them piloting lessons while Rey and Kylo went away for a while for some much needed time alone. The day had arrived for Kylo and Rey to board the Command Shuttle for Acht-To and they spent that morning speaking with Ami and Little Ben about what they expected of them while they were gone for a couple of days.**

**Ami sat on the lounge in the sitting area and Kylo took a seat next to her. Rey was still packing a few of her personal belongings for their trip and was not in the sitting area while Kylo began to speak to Ami.**

**"Ami," Kylo began, "I need to speak with you."**

**"Dad," Ami interrupted, "I think I know what you are going to say to me," she paused, gave Kylo a raised eyebrow, then continued, "you're going to bring up what happened with the trooper outside the detention cell block, right?"**

**Kylo took a deep breath, "Something like that, yes. While your mother and I are gone for a few days, you need to keep up with your routine studies and training with my Knights. Jared is going to give you more advanced piloting lessons as well," he paused, then said, "that should keep you busy. I'm leaving General Pryde in command of the Finalizer while I'm away," he paused, then continued, "you are to follow protocol at all times. There is a chain of command for a reason. One day you will be in a command position on board this vessel, but for _now_ , you cannot abuse the fact that you are my daughter and expect my officers and troops to obey you. Not only do they _know_ better and know their duty, but they will resist you and report it to me, do you understand?" he said firmly, keeping eye contact with her.**

**Ami nodded silently for a few seconds, then said, "I understand. I won't cause any trouble while you and Mom are away. I just couldn't resist, Dad. I felt driven to help you and Mom with the prisoners. When Connor tried to attack Little Ben and I, it became personal for me with the 'underground' and I wanted to interrogate a prisoner for my own satisfaction and feeling of revenge." she admitted.**

****

**"I understand completely what drives you, Ami," Kylo began, "you and I are _very much alike_ in nature. It's not that I don't understand your motivation and how driven you are, but there's a chain of command within the First Order for a reason and protocols that I insist be followed. Right now, only your Mother is my equal in giving commands to my officers and troops. I appointed General Pryde in command during my absence from the ship. One day, if you decide to rule beside your brother, you will have that authority, but for now, I expect you to obey my wishes."**

**Ami nodded silently again, and as she did, Rey walked out into the sitting area and so did Little Ben. Rey stood in front of Ami with a smile and said, "Ami, I couldn't help but overhear that last statement your father just made. I know you are anxious to be a help to us in many ways, but you must complete your daily studies and schooling and continue your training in the Force. It takes wisdom to run the First Order and command the military. That will come in time. But, for now, please do as your father asks. Don't give General Pryde any trouble while we're gone, alright?"**

**Little Ben spoke up after hearing Rey speak to Ami and said, "I'll keep a close eye on her, Mom."**

**Ami looked over at Little Ben right away, rolled her eyes at him, and then looked back at Rey, then said, "It's alright, Mom. I promise I won't cause trouble or try to command the ship while you and Dad are gone," she said, somewhat impatiently. Ami turned her attention to her brother, then said, "Very funny, Ben. Keeping an eye on me, huh?"**

**Little Ben chuckled, then said, "I'm just joking, Ami," he said, playfully tapping her arm.**

**Ami sighed and stood from the lounge, then said, "I have to get ready to train with Vicrul and Cardo today, then I'm meeting with Jared in the hangar bay this afternoon for piloting lessons. You two have a good time. Where are you going?"**

**"We're going to Acht-To," Rey began, "Your father has not been to Acht-To and I want to show him around. I was there over fifteen years ago. It's a place that is very special to us. We had one of our Force Bond connections there and it brought us closer together." she said, giving Kylo an affectionate glance.**

**Kylo returned her glance, stood from the lounge, then looked over at Ami and Little Ben and said, "If you need us, that's where we will be. I'm taking the Command Shuttle there and we should be back on board the Finalizer in about three day cycles."**

**Kylo and Rey said goodbye to Ami and Little Ben and then headed for the hangar bay to board the Command Shuttle. Kylo had ordered the Finalizer into Orbit around Acht-To so they could have the ship nearby in case they needed to be called back for any reason.**

***************************

****

**The Finalizer dropped out of light speed and once they were in orbit around Acht-To, Kylo boarded the Command Shuttle with Rey. As they took their seats, Kylo took Rey's hand into his and held it as the Command Shuttle began it's lift off out of the hangar bay. The pilots on board the shuttle had their orders to return in three day cycles to pick them up again. Kylo had planned for food, beverages, blankets and extras they'd need while they were away to be brought on board the Command Shuttle as well. They wanted to be completely alone together and have everything they'd need without having to contact the Finalizer for anything.**

**Rey let go of Kylo's hand and then ran her arm through his, leaning her head against his shoulder saying, "I can't wait to be alone with you."**

**Kylo smiled to himself, leaning closer to her and said, "I've needed this time with you too."**

**Rey's mind was flooded with memories of the island as the shuttle made is descent. In an instant, she remembered when she first landed here on the Falcon, the rainy days and nights, the sound of the water crashing along the rocky shores, and even the night she attacked Luke for trying to kill Kylo in his sleep. Her mind drifted to her fall into the Dark Side cave and the conversation she had with Kylo about it shortly after. She had poured her heart out to him that night and he had listened to her as if they'd known one another for years. Luke should have been there to help her through the experience, but he was not. Kylo was the one there for her that night.**

**The Command Shuttle made it's landing and as the ramp lowered, Rey took hold of Kylo's hand. One of the pilots spoke up saying, "Supreme Leader, we will be here at this exact location to pick you and the Empress up in three day cycles."**

**Kylo nodded to him and then said, "Good. Also, bring the supplies I ordered to have with us and unload them into one of the huts up at the top of that large hill," he ordered. He and Rey walked down the ramp as several officers began to unload the supplies they needed for their stay, taking their things up to the stone huts at the top of a high hill.**

**Once their supplies were taken to the hut of Rey's choice, the officers and troopers made their way back down the hill and boarded the Command Shuttle. Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo's waist and she leaned her head against his chest as they both watched the shuttle lift off and out of the atmosphere. Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey and leaned down, whispered into her ear, "We're finally alone," and kissed her cheek.**

**Rey looked up at him and slowly ran her hand through his hair and said, "Finally," and kissed him lightly on the mouth. After deepening their kiss for a few seconds, Rey pulled away and looked around at the view and asked him, "So, what do you think?"**

**Kylo smiled, looking around as well, then replied, "It's certainly scenic. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed listening to waves or feeling sun on my face. I'm glad we came."**

**"I have so much I want to show you, but first, let's unpack a few things," she said, opening several large containers of supplies they had of food, beverages, clothes and blankets. Kylo watched her with warmth in his eyes and said, "Do you want some help?"**

**Rey put her hands on her waist and said, "You can make us a fire near the water if you want and take down some of our pillows and blankets. I'll bring some food. It's warm enough here that we should only sleep inside this hut if it rains," she said, smiling at him from across the hut.**

**Kylo nodded, removed his cape and laid it off to the side of the hut and then grabbed a few pillows, blankets and started down the hill toward the shoreline to make them a fire. Rey watched him descend the hill and her mind was taken back to when they first touched hands while she was on this island. She smiled to herself as she recalled the memory of them doing this and how far they had come with one another. She shook her head and then grabbed a few food items and carried them down with her, following not far behind Kylo.**

**The sun was beginning to set and there was a gentle breeze blowing. Rey got down to the bottom of the hill and set their food down near the blankets that Kylo had set up in a grassy area. A few Porgs were nearby and were making their usual squawking at one another as Kylo and Rey were setting up for the night. Kylo finished laying out the blankets and pillows and stood up, placed his hands on his waist, looking at the porgs and asked, "What _are_ those things?"**

****

**Rey chuckled out loud and said, "They're Porgs. They're native creatures to this island. They're very friendly. Aren't they cute?"**

**Kylo gave her a raised eyebrow and said, "Yeah, _real_ cute. I hope they keep their distance. I don't want them all over us while we're eating or sleeping."**

****

**Rey laughed out loud and said, "Oh, _grumpy_!,"she teased, "they're not that bad. You'll get used to them," she said, then walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and said, "look they like you already," she teased again as she noticed several Porgs had already made their way over to stand next to Kylo's feet. Kylo looked down at them milling around his boots, then looked back up at Rey with a sigh.**

**Rey laughed out loud, kissed him, then said, "I'll make an animal lover out of you yet," and then she finished pulling some food out of a container for them. Kylo huffed a bit and said, "I'll go grab some wood for a fire and be right back," and Rey watched as he side stepped a few Porgs on his way to find some firewood. She smiled to herself at the scene, chuckling at the humor of it all.**

**********************

**About a half hour later, Rey was sitting on a blanket watching Kylo make a fire for them. She closed her eyes, leaned back on her elbows, and enjoyed the sound of the waves as they crashed all around them. Kylo got the fire going and took a seat next to Rey, putting his arm around her and she leaned her head against his chest.**

**"I love this. No meetings, no demands on our time, it's just us," she said, leaning up slightly to place a couple of kisses along his neck. Kylo squeezed her gently against him and said, "I agree. I've been lonely to spend time with you like this for so long now," he said lifting his hand a bit to feel the warmth of the fire, then continued, "do you like the fire or do you want it larger?"**

**Rey nuzzled against him with a slight hum, "Mmmm, no. The fire is perfect," she paused, then lifted her head up to look at him and said, "do you remember our first time together making love? You carried me through the Finalizer in your arms back to your quarters while everything was falling apart around us? People were running everywhere after the Supremacy was cut in half."**

****

**Kylo nodded with a warm smile, "Yes, I remember," he said looking down at her, placing a quick kiss on her lips, "I remember running through the Supremacy with you in my arms. I remember that after I offered you my hand, you said you couldn't stay," he paused again, thinking deeply back to that day, then continued, "I wanted you to share making love with me before you left for Crait. I'll never forget how much it hurt to watch you leave that day too."**

**"I know I hurt you that day when I left, especially after what we had just shared in your quarters. Little did I know that we conceived Ami that night," she said, running her hand along Kylo's chest, then she continued, "you should remove this tunic. It's warm out here," she said, sitting up straight to look more directly at him.**

**Kylo smiled, I can remove it. I have a shirt on underneath," he said, pausing to lower the zipper on his tunic and then placed it to the side, then he continued, "Yeah, the night Ami was conceived, I remember it well. The first time we were ever together you went home pregnant. Hard to believe. I felt like I had to rush my time with you that night. It was your first time making love to anyone and I wanted it to be memorable and enjoyable for you, yet I felt it was hurried and rushed due to the situation we were in. Did you enjoy yourself that first time with me anyway?"**

**Rey ran her hand along Kylo's face, then said, "I did. I was in love with you and just being with you, in any way like that, feeling you that close to me, was intoxicating," she paused for a moment, blushed for a second, then said, "I also remember feeling relieved that neither one of us got completely undressed. It was my first time, as you know, and I remember feeling so anxious and nervous!" she chuckled.**

**Kylo chuckled in response, saying, "I know you were. I could tell you were nervous, but that is perfectly normal when you've never been with anyone before. I was not nervous to make love to you at all, but what _I was worried about_ was hurting you. I knew you were a virgin and I felt anxious I'd cause you pain and then you'd _never_ want to be with me again." **

**"I know you weren't a virgin when we met," Rey began, "yet you were so patient, gentle and slow as could be with me. I loved every second of our time together that day, even if we did rush things a bit that night," she paused, then her eyes watered a little, then she continued, "I still remember the way you looked at me when we were standing in Snoke's throne room alone together. Fire was falling all around us and we were both exhausted from the battle we had just fought. You looked at me with such longing and loneliness, asking me to join you. I wish I had stayed and not run off back to Crait," she paused again, then said, "I can still see the look in your eyes as you held your hand out to me."**

****

**Kylo gave Rey a very affectionate look and replied, "I don't want you to dwell on that, but I'll be honest with you that when you rejected my hand and left for Crait, I spent many days and nights in loneliness and pain. After I met you on Star Killer Base, I knew I felt something for you. When I asked you to join me that night, it was truly because I loved you, and not for a platonic partnership to rule the galaxy just because of your Force abilities," he paused for a second, then stood up walking over to where they had their food, then said, "I'm just glad you haven't left me or given up on me in fifteen years," he said, bringing out some meats and breads.**

**  
Kylo looked over at Rey for a moment and noticed her eyes were still tearing. He left the food and walked back over to her, kneeling down slightly, wiped away her tears and said, "Rey, let's focus on the good things. Don't cry. I've never been able to bear you crying."**

**Rey nodded, "I know. It's just hard for me to think about, even now," she paused, smiled up at him, then continued, "I haven't regretted my decision to take your hand during these last fifteen years and I'll stay by your side, loving you, for the rest of my life."**

**Kylo closed the distance between them, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, then said, "Look over there," he said, pointing to the food and the fire, "I have food out for us. Let me cook you something for dinner," he paused again and looked over at the setting sun, then said, "also, I don't know how much daylight we have left, but after we eat, you can show me around a bit?"**

**Rey smiled again and wiped the last remnants of tears from her cheeks, "Dinner sounds great. As far as touring the island, maybe we could do it tomorrow. The sun will set soon and we won't have enough light," she paused, then continued, "thank you for making dinner for us."**

**Kylo kissed her once more, then walked over to the food and began to separate some meats and cook them over the fire. Rey went through some breads and beverages and laid them out on the blanket. The sun was almost fully set now and the crackling of the fire and the sound of the waves was extremely soothing to them as they sat eating.**

**"Listen," Rey began, "nothing but the sound of the waves and the fire. No COMM systems going off, no battles to fight and no meetings," she sighed, taking another bite of her food.**

**Kylo nodded, "Those Porgs are pretty talkative right now," he began, looking around the island, then said, "when do those things go to sleep at night?"**

**Rey laughed out loud again and said, "They don't squawk all night, I promise," and tapped his arm playfully.**

**Kylo huffed a smirk, then said, "I sure hope they quiet down soon. I've never been an animal lover."**

**Rey stood up and began to clean up their food and plates and as she finished, Kylo came and stood next to her, wrapping his arm around her. Rey turned to face him and he put his hands on her waist. He brushed her cheek with his hand and said, "I brought some wine with me. Want to share a glass with me?"**

**Rey gave Kylo a tender gaze, saying, "I'd love some wine with you. I'm glad you thought to bring some," and she stood up on her tip toes to press her mouth to his. Kylo pulled her flush against him and deepened the kiss between them, then he said, "I want to make love to you tonight as if it was our very first time together."**

**Rey ran her hand up from his chest then to the side of his face and hair, then replied, "After fifteen years of marriage, we still love one another as if it was our first time. So many women would die to have that," she paused, kissed him again, then continued, "all I want is to make love to you before we fall asleep tonight...."**

****

*****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Part 2 of Kylo and Rey's intimate time alone on Ahch-To.


	84. After Fifteen Years, Kylo, You Still Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey spend their first full day on the island, enjoying very intimate moments together. Kylo entertains the Porgs some more and, of course, is just overjoyed about it (not). Rey has a good laugh over it. 
> 
> At the end of the chapter, Rey takes Kylo to the entrance of the Dark Side Mirror Cave.
> 
> *****EROTIC art/graphics in this chapter****

**Chapter 84: After Fifteen Years, Kylo, You Still Take My Breath Away**

**Kylo ran his hands around Rey's waist slowly, massaging her lower back as he brought her up against him. It was completely dark now and the glow of the fire and the warmth from it was soothing as they held one another. Kylo's lips were soft, warm and full against Rey's lips. She let out a contented, low moan as he continued to pull her against him and his lips ran over hers, sometimes pressing more firmly, then other times, grazing lightly.**

**Rey ran her hands up inside Kylo's shirt and felt the warmth of his skin against her palms and fingers. Kylo still had not pulled away from kissing her. As he deepened the kiss, Rey felt Kylo's hands move up higher on her back and then he reached for her hair, letting it down completely so it now fell over her shoulders. His fingers ran through her hair and the sound he made as he continued to deepen their kiss sent waves of desire coursing through Rey's body.**

**Rey pulled back from the kiss, removed one of her hands from under his shirt and placed it on the side of his face and said, "I want you _so_ badly," she sighed while looking directly into his eyes.**

**Kylo's pulse increased and his breathing quickened when she said this to him. It had been at least a few weeks since they had time alone like this between busy schedules and taking care of the 'underground' situation, so their desire and sensitivity for one another was greatly heightened. Rey could tell by the look in Kylo's eyes that his arousal was climbing quickly. She reached for his shirt and pulled it up, indicating to him that she wanted him to remove it completely. Kylo lifted his shirt off and threw it onto the blanket down below. Rey ran her hands over Kylo's bare chest, stroking him with her palms and fingers as he reached for her clothing strips and slowly began to draw one side down and over her shoulder.**

**He leaned closer, running his lips over her neck, as his hands worked at her top to remove it. Once he had the strips of clothing removed from her, the only thing left was her breast band. Kylo lifted from kissing her neck and then reached behind her, unclasping her breast band. When the breast band fell to the blanket below, Kylo ran his hands from her back to her waist and then up to her breasts. He gently ran his palms and finger over her breasts, admiring Rey's body as he touched her. Rey loved the way he looked at her when they made love. He looked at her body carefully _each time_ they made love almost as if he had _never seen_ her undressed before.**

**"Your body is just as beautiful today as it was fifteen years ago," Kylo said, leaning down to cup her right breast and then take her into his mouth. Rey let out a moan of pleasure as his lips and tongue suckled at her right breast. She watched as he went to her left breast repeating the same sensual movements on her. She put her head back slightly saying, "Yes.....," she paused, "the _way_ you touch me..." **

**Rey continued, "You are just as beautiful to me," Rey sighed, running her hands from his hair, down his shoulders and arms, then eventually to his chest. Rey couldn't get enough of him. The firm feel of his chest and arms as he held her up against him, the scent of his hair and clothing, the way his voice resonated deep and sultry into her ears when he kissed her neck, the way his body filled hers so completely when he was inside of her was so intoxicating and there were no words in her vocabulary to describe it.**

**Kylo reached for Rey's leggings, nudging them down past her hips. Rey looked down at Kylo's uniform pants and began to unzip them. She helped Kylo move her leggings down to her knees, then she stopped a bit to hurry out of them and toss them to the side. Kylo watched as Rey went back to work at the zipper on his pants, feverishly trying to free him of them. Once his uniform pants were removed, Rey began kissing Kylo's neck, whispering his name in his ear over and over as she kissed him. Kylo's hands were running from her back, down her thighs and then eventually to cupping her breasts in each hand.**

**As Rey kissed his neck, he tilted his head to the side, giving her easier access. She went from peppering kisses to dragging her lips over his skin. Kylo gently pulled her hips against him and she could feel his arousal at her thigh. Her breath hitched feeling his full, firm length against her and she pushed herself against him even more closely, if that were possible. Kylo took her from the back of her thighs and lifted her from the blanket. As he held her up, Rey clung onto Kylo by wrapping her arms around his neck. He easily supported her with just his hands at her thighs and positioned himself to enter her.**

****

**Rey locked eyes with him, panting and begging for him to be inside of her, "Let me _feel_ you," she managed to get out breathlessly, "I love you....," she paused, "let me feel you," she whined in desire, and then just as she said this, Kylo entered her with a slow and steady push. As Kylo pushed up more deeply into her body, he watched as Rey closed her eyes, panting, " _Yes_ , Kylo...., oh _Force yes_...., You feel so...." Hearing Rey say this urged him on even more and he continued to thrust up into her body gently at first. Rey was being supported only by Kylo's hands and arms around her backside and thighs. He may be fifteen years older, but his strength had not diminished one bit. She rubbed herself against him as he held her up against him, still moving steadily inside of her.**

**They still had their eyes locked as Kylo moved within her, but then after a few more seconds, he pulled out of her and lowered her to the blanket on her feet. She quickly positioned herself on her back and Kylo eagerly lowered himself over her. Just as he went to put his lips on hers, he entered her body again, but this time, his thrusts were more passionate and forceful. Rey panted his name as she kept her fingers in his hair, and said, "Oh god.... you...., feel so good," she said with a groan in her voice, then continued, "we're here for three days. I want to feel you like this each day we are here. I've missed you so much."**

****

**Kylo put his lips onto Rey's neck and said, "I love you, Rey, Force I love you. That won't ever change. I'll make love to you as much as you want me to...." he said, panting into her neck as he continued to run his lips and tongue over her skin. Rey moved her body in time with his as he thrust into her. Suddenly, he stopped thrusting quite so hard and then began to roll his hips into her, making sure she was aroused on the outside of her body as well. As he pushed up into her slowly and continued to rub his body against her, slightly rolling his hips, he watched Rey closely. Her climax was quickly approaching. He continued to move within her with the steady pace he was giving her and watched as she came undone beneath him.**

**"Oh yes, Rey," he whispered out to her. As she climaxed beneath him, he lay flush against her body, still moving within her. He felt her heaving breaths, loving the fact that he was making her feel this good. Once Kylo saw that Rey had climaxed, he let himself go. He always made sure she either climaxed before he did or that they came together. Rey watched as Kylo's eyes shut and his mouth parted slightly as his pleasure reached it's peak. Within seconds, he let out one long, deep moan and his body stiffened one second, then quivered the next as he climaxed. Rey loved his expressions and the sounds he made as he came within her.**

****

**************************

**Rey was lying in Kylo's arms as the fire was still crackling next to them. She and Kylo looked up at the night sky together. They had a blanket pulled up over them and said a few more words to each other before drifting off to sleep. Kylo kissed the top of Rey's head as she was lying between his chest and shoulder. Just before Rey fell asleep in his arms, she smiled to herself, feeling overwhelmed with the depth of love she and Kylo shared together.**

****

******************************

**Kylo woke the next morning with Rey in his arms and also to the sound of Porgs squawking in his ears. He winced his eyes as the sun was rising, but he was also still half asleep as he turned his head to see several Porgs hopping around their blanket and talking merrily with one another. He closed his eyes again, sighed, then grunted a little at the sight of the Porgs everywhere.**

**Rey heard his sigh and deep grunt and it woke her up. She yawned, sat up a bit and wiped her hair out of her face. She noticed the Porgs everywhere and then looked over to see Kylo's expression. She started chuckling at the annoyed look on Kylo's face.**

**"Good morning," she said, smiling at him, then continued, "looks like we have company," she said, using her hand to motion toward the few Porgs that were all around them.**

**Kylo winced his eyes again and then sat up, propping himself on his elbows, looked at the Porgs with another annoyed glance, then looked over at Rey and said, "these little creatures are going to be all over us each morning we are here, aren't they?" he complained, half chuckling though.**

**"Maybe," Rey said, running her hand through Kylo's hair, mussing it up quite a bit, then continued, "they're friendly enough. They probably want food."**

**Kylo sat all the way up and then pulled Rey onto his lap and held her for a moment, then said, "So, what's on the agenda for today? You're my tour guide while we're here."**

**Rey sat straddling him, fixed his hair for him, brushing it back into place properly, then said, "We can eat breakfast and then I'll take you to see the exact place we touched hands over that fire, then I want to show you the Dark Side cave I fell into when I was looking for answers about my parents. Do you remember me talking to you about that?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I do. I remember that was the first time you spoke to me without being angry. You weren't calling me a monster," he said, tickling her at her waist. Rey chuckled out loud, squirmed while straddling him, then said, "Hey! I'm really ticklish!" and then tapped him playfully on the arm. Kylo continued, "we had a real conversation that night. I'd like to visit those places today."**

**Rey ran her finger down his right cheek and said, "Alright, why don't you spruce up that fire a bit, we'll eat something and then I'll show you those places. Looks like the weather will hold up. Last time I was here it rained half the days I was on the island."**

**Kylo gave her a deep, soft kiss, then stood to his feet, stretched a bit and then nearly tripped over a couple of Porgs as he made his way to their food container to see what they could eat for breakfast. Rey smiled as he nearly stepped on the Porgs and she said, "Be careful, those little guys may come back in larger numbers later if you step on one of them," she teased.**

**Kylo gave her an annoyed glance, raised his eyebrows at her and said, "Great, just great. Well then, I'll just have to be careful not to step on one! Rather hard to do when they're all over the place," he paused, then continued, "do I have to feed them too?"**

**Rey laughed out loud and then grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around herself and sitting by the fire as they cooked breakfast, then said, "I bet if you feed them, they'll go away for a while and not bother you anymore, well, at least for now," she said, chuckling.**

****

**"For _now_?" he said with a sigh, then reached into the container and pulled out a few pieces of bread and threw it off to the side of the blanket for the Porgs to eat. They all hopped over to grab the bread, squawking as they did. Within seconds, more Porgs showed up and Kylo stood straight up, put his hands on his waist and looked at Rey with another raised eyebrow, saying, "Rey, now there's more of them," with a sigh, then continued, "you're having fun watching me get annoyed with these creatures, aren't you?"**

**Rey laughed out loud, "Yes, of _course_ I am. It's _beyond_ entertaining to watch the Supreme Leader annoyed as he's swarmed by Porgs."**

*************************

**A couple of hours had passed and the sun was getting higher in the sky. Rey put on her leggings and a simple shirt. Kylo wore his uniform pants and a thin shirt for the day. Rey noticed how much more she could admire of Kylo's muscular frame without the uniform and cape on. Kylo caught Rey looking at him as they finished dressing and said, "Like what you see? Even after fifteen years?"**

**Rey walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and peered up at him. He towered over her. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach his lips with hers, then answered, "You're more beautiful to me now than ever."**

**Kylo shook his head at her and then extended his hand to her and they left their little camp site behind and began to traverse up the long stone steps to the huts at the top of the hill. Rey kept hold of his hand as they neared the first hut, then pointed ahead of her, saying, "Do you see that hut a few yards over there? Well, that's the hut _next_ to the one I used on the night we touched hands. Luke destroyed the original hut, but I can show you the one next to it," she said, leading the way for the two of them straight for the huts. **

**Kylo walked hand-in-hand with Rey into one of the huts. Rey continued, "I sat with a blanket that night around me because I fell into a Dark Side cave that had a lot of water. When I climbed back out of the cave, I was freezing cold because I was soaked and it was windy and rainy that night. I made a fire and as I was warming myself, that's when the Force connected you and I," she paused, let go of Kylo's hand for a moment, then continued, "I remember sitting in the middle of the room and then feeling your presence from half a galaxy away. My eyes met yours and that was it for me. I felt like I could tell you anything at that point. I didn't know why because I know I was rude with you several times before that," she mused.**

**Kylo put his hands behind his back, still looking around the hut for a few seconds, then said, "Well, whatever the reason for it, I'm glad your heart softened toward me. Even then, I was hoping you would let me closer to you. I wanted you to know me, _really know me." I really_ needed that connection with you," he paused, looked directly at Rey, then said, "I never felt so alone either."**

**Rey remembered that they had told one another that very night that neither one of them would be alone anymore. Her eyes turned melancholy and she walked across the hut, took his hand again, rubbing it between her fingers a bit, then looked up at him and said, "I needed that connection with you too. I had never felt so alone myself."**

**Kylo took her by the hand and pulled her flush up against him and said seductively, "So, what do you think would have happened if my uncle Luke hadn't walked in on us?"**

**Rey gave Kylo a soft, but coy smile, with a gleam in her eye, then said, "I think we would have shared our first kiss."  
**

**Kylo sighed, "Good ole' uncle Luke, coming in to disrupt us the way he did. I was so angry when our Bond disconnected that night. I wanted to hold that connection with you more than anything."**

**Rey sighed, "Luke reprimanded me after he destroyed the hut. I attacked him when I found out what he had tried to do to you and as I did, he yelled at me saying, "You are falling to the Dark Side for a pair of pretty eyes."**

**"He did?!" Kylo asked, somewhat surprised, then continued, "Well, he walked in on us like he was your father or something, breaking us up. If our Force Bond had not been broken, I would have reached to bring you closer to me. I wanted to kiss you that night."**

**"You can kiss me right now," Rey said, giving him a seductive look.**

****

**Kylo pulled her against him once more, put his hand to the side of her face, then leaned in to kiss her slowly and softly. He held the kiss for a few seconds, then pulled away, saying, "there is _no uncle Luke_ to break us up now. _This kiss_ happened today." he said, winking at her. **

**Rey smiled at him affectionately, then said, "I can't imagine my life without you. I'd be an empty void if you weren't here with me. I love you, Kylo."**

**Kylo looked at her more seriously now, a hint of melancholy ran over his facial expression at her words, then he said, "I'm glad you eventually took my hand. I may have been Supreme Leader for the rest of my life, but without you, it would have been empty for me," he paused, kissed her again more deeply, then said, "Not tired of your husband of the last fifteen years?"**

**Rey stroked his hair from his eyes, then said, "Absolutely not. You're kind to me, you have kept your promise to let me rule equally with you and you took my loneliness away too. I will never stop loving you or get tired of you."**

**Kylo hugged her close to himself and closed his eyes. Rey enjoyed listening to the beat of his heart and the air filling his lungs as he held her against him.**

**"You mean more to me and are more precious than you'll ever know." she said, rubbing her hand up and along his chest.**

**"I feel the same for you, Rey," he paused, looked around the hut once more, then continued, "I'm really curious about that Dark Side cave."**

**Rey nodded with a broad smile, "Alright, let's go. There's a lot for me to show you, just be prepared to get a little wet. There's no way into the depths of the cave without dropping into some pretty deep water like I did that one time."**

**Kylo chuckled, "It's fine. Good thing I know how to swim then," he said, kissing her once more quickly on the lips before they both left the hut.**

********************

****

**They were about to enter into the Dark Side cave that she had told Kylo so much about. What Rey wasn't prepared for was that this time the mirror was going to show her something that it didn't before. The Dark Side cave knew, somehow, that Kylo used the Dark Side of the Force and was about to show him some very interesting things.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey go into the Dark Side Mirror Cave and once they are down there for a while, Rey shows Kylo the mirror and told him it didn't show her anything but herself reflected back at her. Kylo was about to have his own experience with the Mirror cave himself and will be able to give Rey some deeper insight as to why she didn't think she saw anything of importance. Since Kylo is a Dark Side user of the Force, he will glean some things from the Dark Cave that Rey has not yet.
> 
> They will also spend some more intimate moments together as they tour the island, enjoying every second they have together. They may also use one of the huts one night due to a heavy storm that blows through.


	85. Kylo and Rey Visit the Dark Side Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey visit the Dark Side Mirror Cave. Kylo receives a message from the Mirror he did not see coming. Also, he and Rey share some very humorous and light hearted moments together after their intense experience in the cave.

**Chapter 85: Kylo and Rey Visit the Dark Side Cave**

**It was late afternoon as Rey and Kylo stood at the entrance to the Dark Side Mirror Cave. The air in this area of the island was much cooler. Rey wrapped her arms around herself, almost as if to keep warm. The breeze and the mist here made her skin raise with goosebumps. Kylo's eyes were searching this area deeply. A couple of times Rey noticed that he closed his eyes, almost as if he were concentrating on the Force. He opened his eyes again and said, "This Dark Side Cave is calling to me."**

**Rey gave him a very curious look and said, "You do?" she paused, then continued, "well, it would make sense. You use the Dark Side of the Force."**

**Kylo looked over at Rey and then took her hand into his and said, "You're cold right now. Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait for another day when it's warmer," he suggested.**

**"No," she began, "we do this together. I want to show you in person everything that I experienced that night. I wasn't able to give you the full picture of everything through our Force Bond that night."**

**Kylo was the first to sit down on the edge of the Dark Cave's entrance, but before he lowered himself into it, Rey stopped him, saying, "I have a confession to make," she paused, then sat down next to Kylo, then continued, "I felt this cave calling to _me too_. That night I fell in, it was calling to me. It frightened me because I use the Light Side of the Force."**

**Kylo kept hold of Rey's hand for a moment, then replied, "If it was calling to _you,_ Rey, that may be proof that you don't just use the Light Side of the Force, but you are drawn to some of the Dark as well," he paused, looked down at the cave opening, then back at Rey, then continued, "Normally a Dark Sider would sense it, but a Light Side user would stay as far away from it as possible. You've told me before, in the past, that you wanted to learn some things about the Dark Side. You even allowed my Knights and I to train you a bit more in the ways of the Dark Side. What if some _small part_ of you is drawn to the Dark Side _as well as the Light?"_ he suggested.**

**Rey's eyebrows raised a little, then she said, "I'm not sure. I just don't know."**

**Kylo let go of her hand and said, "Let's go see if this cave has anything to show us both. I'll drop down first." he said.**

**"Be careful. You will drop directly into some very deep water," she warned.**

**Kylo nodded to her and then pushed himself off of the side of the opening, dropping directly downward into the chilly water. Rey chuckled as she heard Kylo hit the cold water down below. He yelled out loudly, " _Force_ this water is cold!!" Kylo's voice echoed through the cave.**

****

**Rey chuckled again, then sat down on the edge of the opening, ready to jump down. She finally pushed herself off the edge and was free falling into the water. She entered the water with a huge splash. When she swam to the surface, Kylo was still treading water next to her and extended his hand to her as they both swam to the edge of the cave and back onto dry, rocky land.**

**As they both climbed out of the water, they stood shivering for a moment. Kylo took his wet shirt off and said, "This shirt is making me colder since it's wet. I'm taking it off," he said, looking at Rey with a coy smile, then continued, " _your_ shirt is wet too. You can always remove it..." he said raising his eyebrow _suggestively_ at her.**

**Rey shook her head, "Hmmm, I know what you're hinting at!" she teased, tapping Kylo's arm, then said, "I'll remove my shirt and leave my breast band on for now," she said, taking her wet shirt off of her.**

**"What? Not removing the breast band?" he teased her.**

**Rey laughed out loud and said, "Very funny," she paused, then continued, "come on, let's go to where mirror is," and extended her hand to him. Kylo took her hand and then they walked a few yards through the cave until they reached the area where the mirror was. Rey looked at Kylo and noticed that his face became more serious as he looked at the mirror and around the cave.**

**Rey could tell by the look in Kylo's eyes that he sensed something. They kept hold of one another's hands and walked within three feet of the mirror. Rey looked at Kylo and said, "The night I stood here I was asking the mirror to show me what I wanted _most._ The mirror showed me nothing but my own reflection. That's why I told you that I had never felt so alone."**

**Kylo walked a few paces closer to the mirror, staring directly at it, then said, "Did the mirror show you anything before it showed you your own image reflecting back at you?" he asked.**

**Rey was surprised and she said, "Yes, it did. How did you _know that ?_ When I first put my hand onto the mirror, it showed me _two_ shadowy figures walking together and then the two figures merged into _one_ figure behind the mirror. I couldn't tell who it was. Then when the mirror cleared, it showed me only myself standing there. But, I can't figure out who those two figures were. I wasn't sure if the mirror was going to show me who my parents were or not, but that never happened for me."**

**Kylo nodded pensively and then walked directly up to the mirror, but before putting his hand on it, he looked at Rey and said, "Rey, I think the mirror showed you that you and I are a Dyad. I believe the two shadowy figures were you and I, merging together as 'one'. The Force was drawing us together," he paused and raised his hand touch the mirror for himself, but before he did, he continued, "I could be wrong, but I want to touch it myself and see if it shows me anything."**

**Rey watched with baited breath as Kylo put his hand onto the mirror just as she herself had done years ago. Kylo's eyes stayed open, riveted on any images that the mirror may show him. Within seconds, the same vision the mirror had shown Rey years before began to appear again, but this time to Kylo. He watched as two shadowy figures walked toward him from behind the mirror, then the two figures blended into 'one' figure. The mirror cleared and it showed his own image staring back at him. Kylo turned to look at Rey and said, "are you seeing this?"**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, I see it. It showed you the _same thing_ as it showed me, but the only difference is that instead of my reflection looking back at me, it's _your_ reflection looking back at us." **

**Kylo looked back at the mirror, but it changed again. Now it showed both his own image and Rey's image as well.**

****

**Rey's eyes widened and she touched Kylo's arm and said, "It's showing us _together_ now, not just as _individuals_ like it did at first. The Force truly does see you and I as _one_."**

**Kylo nodded, "The Force is making it clear that the two shadowy figures are you and I. Now that we are both here together seeking the mirror, it's showing us together simultaneously."**

**"I agree it's confirming that you and I are 'one'. Do you think it will show us something else?" she asked.**

**Kylo closed his eyes for a second, then concentrated on the Force for what seemed like an eternity before he finally answered Rey. He opened his eyes again and said, "I think there _is_ more."**

**Rey watched Kylo as he placed his hand on the mirror once more. He watched the mirror intently and waited. He thought the mirror was going to show him something more, but so far nothing more manifested to him.**

**"Nothing?" Rey asked, peering at him intently.**

**Kylo shook his head, "Nothing more. I felt it calling to me too. I still feel the _pull_. Maybe it was only intending to show me what it had already showed to you, that you and I were brought together by the Force as _one._ " **

**Rey nodded, somehow feeling relieved that no further images had come forth. She was almost dreading if the mirror would show them something neither one of them wanted to see.**

**"I didn't want to see anything unbearable or receive bad news from the mirror. Maybe it's a good thing we aren't getting any more images right now," Rey suggested.**

**Kylo lowered his hand at his side and stepped back from the mirror and looked over at Rey saying, "I'm relieved as well. Perhaps the Force's will was to give us both the same vision and further solidify our union. I feel something was accomplished today, Rey. You bringing me here allowed me to experience exactly what you did that day. It makes me feel as if I was with you, going through the same experience, but there is _one_ difference compared to what you experienced. The difference this time is that instead of it only showing _you_ your own reflection back to you, it showed me _my_ reflection in union with _yours, simultaneously."_**

**Rey smiled warmly and took Kylo's hand, then said, "I think it's beautiful, actually. It's like seeing a tangible sign of approval and confirmation from the Force of our love and life together. Not that we needed the mirror to do that for us, but it was still extremely moving for me."**

**Just as Kylo was about to pull Rey close to him to warm her a bit, he looked back over at the mirror intently. Rey noticed it and her eyes widened, "What is it? It is something else?" she asked curiously.**

**Kylo kept hold of Rey's hand, but with his other hand, he touched the mirror again and spoke out loud, saying, "Show me."**

**By now, Rey's curiosity was beyond measure. She watched Kylo with baited breath, wondering if the mirror was not finished with him yet. Kylo's eyes were riveted on the mirror and he repeated his phrase, "show me."**

**Rey's anticipation was growing as she watched Kylo interact with the mirror. Kylo's expression changed to one of shock and anxiety. The mirror showed one single shadowy figure walking toward Kylo. The figure's hand did not reach out to the mirror, but stood still on the other side. Rey could see this as well and her eyes were riveted on what the mirror may show him. Suddenly, the mirror began to clear and Kylo's eyes widened a bit and his lips parted. Rey's jaw hung open as she saw the same thing that Kylo was seeing. Kylo breathed heavily staring at the image in disbelief.**

****

**There before them, as clear as could be, was Kylo's father, Han. The image of Han stayed for only a few seconds. Han's face was looking back at Kylo with a warm smile. then just as suddenly as Han's image appeared, it disappeared back into the mirror as a dark, shadowy figure once again. Rey was in shock and her eyes filled with tears looking at the vision the mirror had shown them.**

**Kylo lowered his hand to his side and kept staring at the mirror. He didn't know what to say at first. Rey looked up at Kylo with mixed expressions. She felt awe, but at the same time, melancholy. Kylo turned to face Rey and then said, " _My father_. I just saw my father." His eyes looked watery for a few seconds after he said this. He took a seat on a rock that was nearby and Rey went over to put her arm around him, sitting with him on the rock. **

**"Are you alright?" she asked, stroking the side of his face and hair in concern.**

**Kylo dipped his head for a moment, then said, "I know I _shouldn't be_ alright, but _I am_ ," he said, looking over at the mirror again, then he continued, "If I'm understanding this correctly, I believe the Force just allowed me to make peace with my father."**

**Rey had some tears roll down her cheek as she heard Kylo say this. She put her hand to her mouth in awe, and then took a few deep breaths, then said, "I think so too. It was just enough to let you know that your father loves you and there is forgiveness for the past. It's the Force's way of _setting you free_ and setting _him free of the past._ " Rey pulled herself closer to Kylo, running her arm though his and leaned her head against his shoulder.**

**Kylo wrapped his left arm around Rey and they just sat there together in silence for a few seconds, trying to absorb what had just happened. Kylo then broke the silence, then said, "So, we came here today and had our love and union confirmed, yet again, by the Force, and now the Force has shown me my father. We are both at peace with one another," he paused, took a deep breath, then continued, "I will never forget this day."**

**Kylo stood to his feet and took Rey by the hand to stand next to him and he continued, "This has been a very emotional day for us," he paused, bringing Rey closer to his chest, then said, "I think I need time to sit and think about all of this, but not here. I think the mirror has shown me what it wanted me to see."**

**"Rey leaned up on her tip toes, kissed him, then said, "Let's go. It has been a very emotional experience. Let's just get to the surface and we'll both talk about all of this by a fire tonight."**

**Rey noticed Kylo's eyes were still watering and she lifted her hand to wipe the side of his eyes with her fingers and said, "Come on, we'll leave now."**

**As Rey led the way to the exit of the cave, Kylo stopped them in place and said, "Uh, Rey? Wait. We got into this cave by falling through that hole and into the water over there. How do you suppose we're getting out of here? Certainly not the same way we entered?" he chuckled.**

**Rey smiled at him and said, "I know a way out of here. I took the very same exit when I was here years ago."**

**Kylo huffed a chuckle, then said, "Wait a minute, you had us jump down a fifty foot drop into freezing cold water when we could have just taken an easier route in?"**

**Rey chuckled out loud and said, "Well, I wanted _you_ to have the _exact same_ experience that I did," she said teasing him, "fifty foot drops, cold water and all!"**

**Kylo shook his head, "Oh I see. So if _you_ took the difficult and uncomfortable way down here, then _I had to as well_?" he asked playfully, smiling at her, then lifted a raised eyebrow of mischief at her.**

**Rey nodded, "Mmmm, hmmmm," and then she gave Kylo a taunting smile. Rey knew Kylo was going to get back at her for this. Kylo reached for her quickly, and as he tried to catch her, she escaped his grasp and ran away from him as fast as she could, heading straight for the exit. She knew he was going to get her back for this!**

**"Alright, that does it, Rey," he said, sprinting after her. Kylo kept running after her, and eventually caught up with her, and just as they exited the cave, he pulled them to the ground on some soft grass and began to tickle her mercilessly at her sides.**

****

**Rey let out loud laughter and yelled, "Okay! Okay! I deserved it! Stop! Stop!"**

**Kylo stopped tickling her and then was propped over her as they lay on the grass together. He looked down at her, still heaving from running after her. Rey looked up at him, still laughing out loud from how much he had tickled her, and said, "still love me?"**

**Kylo knew what she was referring to and he teased her back and said, "I don't know. I'll have to think about it and give you my answer later."**

**Rey tapped Kylo's arm playfully and pursed her lips and said, "Okay, I deserve this, I admit it. I could have taken us through this _easy route_ into the cave." she said, still laughing out loud. **

****

**Still hovering over her, Kylo leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. Rey put her hands into his hair and deepened their kiss for a few seconds, then said, "I could stay here on this island with you like this forever. It's just you and I."**

**Kylo kissed her once more and then stood to his feet and then swooped her into his arms and began to carry her down the winding rocky path and straight back to one of the huts where they kept their clean and dry clothes.**

**Once they got back to the hut with their dry clothing, Kylo set her on her feet again and said, "Okay, _Empress Rey_ , I will find a way to get you back," he said, teasing her.**

**He wrapped a cowl around himself, put dry pants on and then watched as Rey got dressed. She turned to him and said, "Don't forget, _Supreme Leader Kylo_ , that I can read your emotions and thoughts in the Force sometimes. You won't find it _that easy_ to get me back." she said, taunting him playfully.**

****

**Kylo just shook his head at her smiling, then said, "Let's go make a fire down near the water. I can't get rid of this chill I'm feeling," he paused, then said, "besides, I'm hungry."**

****************************

**Kylo and Rey were now dressed in dry clothing and walked hand-in-hand to the shoreline where they had their camp site the night before. Rey spread the blanket back out for them and Kylo began to build another fire for them. She sat down on the blanket and watched him working and smiled to herself. Not only was he her passionate lover, but he was also the best friend she had _ever_ had or ever _would_ have.**

**She sat thinking how amazing it was that they had been married for fifteen years, had two children together and ruled the galaxy, yet still found time to laugh, tease and play with one another as if they were kids themselves. This time together alone on Ahct-to was not something either of them would forget.**

**Kylo finished making the fire and then brought the food baskets and containers over to Rey as she sat on the blanket, enjoying the last remnants of the sunshine before another night fell. Rey eagerly opened the containers and said, "What do we want for dinner tonight?"**

**Kylo opened one of the containers that was still sealed from the time they had arrived the day before and pulled out one of Rey's favorite dishes. It was meat that had been preserved and sealed to keep it fresh while they were there. Rey recognized the meat and said, "This is the very _same meal_ we had with one another when I first agreed to join you on the Finalizer all those years ago! I can't believe you brought some here. This is great," she said excitedly.**

**Kylo smiled, "I wanted it to be a surprise. I'll go get it cooked," he said, leaning over to give her a very deep kiss.**

**Rey watched him with a contented smile on her face. She didn't think she could fall more deeply in love with him or know him even more than she did already, but she was wrong. They continued to get to know aspects of one another with each passing day, even after fifteen years. After about a half hour, Kylo had the meat cooked and brought it over to Rey on a large platter. He sat down next to her, kissed her and said, "To answer your question, yes, I still love you."**

****

**About halfway into their meal, several Porgs made their way closer to the blanket as they ate. Kylo saw the Porgs getting closer. He stopped mid-chew, looked over at Rey with a lifted eyebrow, then said, "How nice. Those little creatures, what did you call them," he paused, .... uh.... Porgs?" he asked, shaking his head, "well, they're back."**

**Rey finished chewing her food, then broke out into a laugh and said, "They love you, that's all. They still want you to feed them."**

**Kylo set his food down and gave Rey an embrace, gently taking her down to the ground. He kissed along her neck and Rey pulled away from his kisses and said, "Don't you dare tickle me again, Kylo...," she said, playfully pointing her finger at him.**

**Kylo laughed out loud and said, "I'll get you later, when you least expect it, for making me jump fifty feet down in to freezing cold water," then he went back to kissing her neck.**

**Rey continued, "And....., I will make sure you don't leave this island until you hold at least _one_ Porg and be nice to it."**

**Kylo sat up quickly with a sigh, then pursed his lips at Rey, raised his eyebrows and said, "Alright. I give in."**

**Rey watched with laughter as Kylo took a piece of bread off his plate and stretched it out to the Porg. The Porg hopped over and stood right next to Kylo, looking directly up at him. Kylo rolled his eyes and looked at Rey and said, "Happy now?" he asked playfully. Rey was nodding back to him, laughing out loud. As soon as Kylo looked back at the Porg, the creature jumped into his lap and ate the bread.**

**Rey was thoroughly amused by all of this and sat down next to him and began to feed the Porgs as well.**

************************

**Later that evening Kylo and Rey were laying in one another's arms, listening to the waves. They discussed everything that had happened to them that day in the Dark Side Cave and how deeply it had affected both of them.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I want to discuss more of my experience in the cave with you tomorrow, but tonight, I just want to be with you."**

**Rey knew what Kylo meant. She turned to face him directly as they lay on the blanket. The warmth of the fire was making Rey's eyes heavy, but she also wanted Kylo and willed herself to stay awake.**

**Kylo wrapped his arm around her and leaned in closer, pressing his warm, soft lips to hers. Rey closed her eyes into his kiss, letting out a soft moan. She ran her hands along his thigh, up his waist and then into his hair.**

**She pulled back slowly from the kiss and said, "I want you too."**

**********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey and Kylo will spend their next day and night on the island, swimming and searching out new things together that neither one of them had seen yet. The Porgs will continue to bring humorous entertainment for Rey as she watches Kylo deal with them.


	86. Another Carefree Day on Ahct-To for Kylo and Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple chapter of carefree fun for Kylo and Rey on the island today. They take walks, go swimming and dodge a heavy thunderstorm.

****

**Chapter 86: Another Carefree Day on Ahct-To for Kylo and Rey**

**Kylo kissed Rey softly and slowly. Rey ran her right hand along Kylo's back as they lay facing one another. Kylo pulled her more tightly against him, and in between peppering her lips with his own, he whispered, "I enjoyed our day together. I can't remember the last time I laughed and had no cares or responsibilities for a while."**

**Rey hummed contentedly as he kissed her, "I know, me too. I could stay here like this with you for the rest of my life."**

**Kylo used his left hand to sweep some of her hair to the side, then he rolled Rey onto her back. Rey looked up, enjoying the starlit sky above them. Kylo was propped above her and looking straight into her eyes and said, "Somehow being here, alone with you, has made me forget ruling the galaxy, for just a little while," he said, leaning down to graze his lips over hers once more.**

**Rey didn't say a word, but reached up to stroke his face and run her fingers through his hair as he looked down at her. She used her left hand to run along his arm, enjoying the contour and feel of his muscle under her touch, and then down to his hips and gently nudged him against her groin. Kylo put his hand to the side of her face, leaning down to deepen their kiss. Rey opened her mouth to him in response, feeling his lips and tongue press deeply into her own mouth. She groaned with need as he pressed himself against her while kissing her. Their kisses became more fevered and hurried. Rey's hands were now at each side of his hips and she arched up into him, moving her hips, as he kissed her.**

**They each frantically removed their clothing and this time, Rey nudged Kylo to lay on his back. She straddled him, but kept her body flush against him, brushing her lips with his. She moved herself against him in rhythmic pulses and he raised his hips to meet her.**

****

**Rey watched as Kylo's arousal rose and she peppered his lips with kisses, still moving her body back and forth over him. Kylo was letting Rey take the lead and closed his eyes for a few seconds, losing himself in the sensation of this moment. Rey kept her eyes on him, whispering to him how much she loved him and running her fingers through his dark hair. She leaned down to his ear and said, "You are still so beautiful to me," and then positioned herself so that he could enter her. Kylo sensed that she was about to move him into her body and he opened his eyes, watching her expression.**

**Rey felt Kylo arch up into her as she slid him inside of her body. Kylo groaned and closed his eyes again, saying, "You're so warm, Rey, so good."**

**Rey moved herself flush against him, moaning with pleasure at how full and satisfying his body felt within her. Kylo jerked for a brief second as the waves of pleasure were consuming him quickly. Rey kissed one side of Kylo's neck, then the other, eventually making her way back to his lips. Kylo put his hands on her waist and began to move her against him more quickly. Rey gave him what he wanted and began to rub herself against him, moving her body in such a way that she couldn't possibly take him any deeper into herself, then said, "You look so beautiful when you're about to come."**

****

**Kylo took a couple of heaving breaths as he lay beneath her, and the feeling that ran through her of seeing him like _this_ was almost as pleasurable as when she climaxed. Rey moved her body, sometimes quickly, then she would slow down her motions, dragging out each sensation for the two of them. Kylo looked up at Rey with a desperate expression, grit his jaw and, with his hands, continued to move her forcefully against him. Rey let out a long moan and said his name as they both climaxed together. The feeling of absolute oneness overtook them both. **

**As soon as they both climaxed, Rey collapsed on top of Kylo's chest, heaving deeply for air after they came together. She lifted her head only slightly and kissed his cheek and said, "Oh Force you feel just as good inside me as you did fifteen years ago. You complete me."**

**Kylo opened his eyes and looked at her, nodded, then said, " _You_ complete _me_. I love you."**

**They were both so tired that night that they fell asleep with Kylo still inside of her and Rey's head laying against his chest and shoulder. They slept in this position all night long. Right before Rey finally drifted off to sleep, the only sound she heard, besides the waves crashing down below, was Kylo's heartbeat.**

***************************

**It was the next morning, right before the sun rose and Rey was still on top of Kylo, her head lying comfortably against his chest. Kylo's right arm was around her and left arm was extended out and away from his body. A Porg hopped closer to Kylo's left hand and began to nibble at his fingers while he slept. He grunted in his sleep and the Porg stopped nibbling for a few seconds. As Kylo shifted position briefly, the Porg came up to the side of his face and squawked loudly into his ear. Kylo woke with a jolt and looked right into the eyes of several Porgs just staring at him.**

****

**Rey felt Kylo shift underneath her and, with her eyes still heavy from sleep, she looked over at the Porgs standing right next to Kylo. She let out a soft chuckle and watched as Kylo turned to face her with a deep and annoyed sigh. She laughed out loud this time and said, "I see we have company for breakfast?"**

**Kylo sat up and Rey sat up with him as they both watched the Porgs standing next to their fire, obviously waiting for some kind of 'hand out.' She found Kylo's reaction to them had improved a little since they had arrived on Ahct-To and she continued, "I can tell these Porgs are growing on you."**

**Kylo gave Rey an annoyed sigh, then said, "I'm tolerating them."**

****

**Rey smiled again then said, "Well, that's an improvement from when you first got here. It's interesting how they keep coming to _you_ ," she said with a teasing tone, "they know you need to loosen up around them and not be so grumpy," she said, tapping his arm playfully.**

**"Me? Grumpy?" he paused, I'm never grumpy..." he answered, rolling Rey onto her back and kissing her slowly. Rey chuckled from beneath him, stroking his face, then said, "So, why don't we go to some different places on the island today and see some things neither of us has before? We can go exploring and then we can take a swim later? It's warmer in the water when the sun is out."**

**Kylo kissed her once again while still hovering over her and said, "I'd like that. We can get into trouble together _anytime_ ," then he paused for a moment, winced his eyes and said, "wait a minute, do you promise me the water is going to be warmer outside the cave? I don't want to freeze again," he paused again, then continued, "which _reminds_ me, I still have to get you back for having me take that long jump into the water that was in the cave!" he joked.**

**Rey arched herself up against him, smiling and said, "Hmmm, still plotting to get me back, huh? Good luck with that. I'm not easy to take revenge on."**

**Kylo smiled down at her and said, "We'll see about that," and then kissed her once more before standing to his feet. Once he stood up to go get some food, he looked back down at Rey and said, "Last night was _very nice_. I want a repeat once more before we leave Ahct-To," he said with a wink.**

**"Speaking of that, do we have to leave tomorrow?" she said with a melancholy expression.**

**Kylo turned to look at her once more, then said, "Seeing that I'm the Supreme Leader and you're the Empress, we can command that General Pryde continue to take care of everything up there," he said, pausing to point up into the sky, "while we enjoy one more day if you want?"**

**Rey stood to her feet and smiled, then said, "Yeah, what am I thinking? There's no one to tell us 'no' or that we can't take some extra time. I'd love it. This is almost like a second honeymoon."**

**"It's settled then. I will let General Pryde know that we are staying one extra day. I hope Ami and Little Ben are staying out of trouble," he said, raising an eyebrow.**

**Rey chuckled, "I'm sure they're fine. Ami is almost sixteen and Ben is eleven now. They're probably enjoying piloting lessons with Jared and continuing their daily studies."**

**"Piloting lessons?" Kylo asked as he pulled some food out of the container and reviving the fire a bit more.**

**"Yes, when Ami and Little Ben visited Jared and Ralyn in the Med Bay, Jared offered to help them with their piloting skills," she paused and then walked over to where Kylo was prepping the food and continued, "Jared and Ralyn deserve a lot more than a promotion. Perhaps we could also increase their pay credits? They've really been a help to us ever since Ami and Little Ben were born," she suggested.**

**Kylo nodded in agreement and then said, "I will raise their pay. They do deserve it," he paused, then said, "alright, let's stay one more day," he said pulling Rey against him. He kissed her and then continued, "and I have to admit, I'm not ready to leave here tomorrow either."**

****

***************************

**A couple hours later, they got themselves dressed in some light clothing and were about to take a walk along the shoreline in the less rocky areas of the island. Rey enjoyed seeing Kylo wearing something other than his uniform. He looked so carefree and informal this way and she was enjoying seeing him like this. Rey wore some leggings that cropped off at her knees and only a simple shirt. They made their way down to the shoreline and began their walk together, hand-in-hand.**

****

**Rey sighed happily, then said, "Isn't this perfect?"**

**Kylo looked over at her with a smile, "It is perfect."**

**They stopped walking and Kylo pulled Rey against him, kissing her and running his hands along her back. The sun felt warm on their skin and as they pulled apart from their kiss, Rey suggested that they get into the water for a bit.**

**Kylo agreed, but dipped his foot into the water before stepping completely into it. Rey chuckled and said, "The Supreme Leader, the fearless ruler of the galaxy, is afraid of chilly water?"**

**Kylo looked over at Rey with a challenging look in his eyes. He swiftly picked her up into his arms and carried her as he walked into the water. He was holding her directly over the water and said, "I can 'accidentally' drop you right here in the water, if you like?" he said, teasing her response.**

**Rey laughed and buried her face into his neck briefly, then said, "What if I told you I don't like chilly water either? Would you be able to hold me without dropping me?"**

**Kylo laughed out loud, "I guess that makes us even then," and he kissed her once more before setting her down into the water. The water was only ankle deep where they were standing. The surf was getting a little rougher, but not to the point that they couldn't enjoy it. Kylo took hold of Rey's hand and they walked forward into the water until they were just over waist deep. They turned to face their backs to the waves and let the water wash over them.**

**"See? Not so bad, huh?" Rey asked with a coy look.**

**"No, not so bad," he answered, "I'm getting used to the temperature," he paused again, then looked out across the water and then up into the sky, and continued, "the waves are getting rougher and the sky looks darker over there. Without sensors here, I have no way of knowing if a storm is coming. We're a good half hour away from the huts near our camp site. Maybe we should head back," he suggested.**

**Rey looked around at the waves and the sky as well, then said, "Yeah, we should start back. I don't want to, but I remember from being here before, how quickly heavy rain and storms can crop up."**

**They waded their way out of the water and onto the shore again. As they walked back up to higher ground, the sky was more easily visible and there was definitely a storm coming. The sky was darker to the west of them and the sound of thunder rumbling off in the distance could be heard. They held each other's hands and sprinted in the direction of their camp site.**

**Once they arrived back at their camp site, they were both taking heaving breaths. They gathered their blankets and took some food with them up to the top of the hill where the huts were. Once they got inside one of the huts, the sound of the wind was roaring outside and the thunder and lightening was literally all around them. Rey took a seat and wrapped a blanket around herself while Kylo made a fire for them. The heavy rain began within just a couple of minutes of them getting to the hut.**

****

**After Kylo made the fire, he sat down next to Rey and shared the blanket with her to keep warm. Rey leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "The sound of the rainfall outside will never get old for me. I never saw a rainstorm on Jakuu."**

**Kylo kissed the top of her head and then pulled her closer against him and said, "I can imagine. Growing up on a desert planet will make you appreciate this weather."**

**They sat together discussing their experience with the Dark Side cave the day before for about an hour. The wind howled outside and the rain was coming down so heavily that it caused small pools of flooding around the hut, ankle deep, in some places.**

**"After this storm passes, I'd like to finish our walk around the island. I've never seen the other side," Rey began.**

**"We should still have several hours of daylight left. I don't see why we can't finish checking out the island, especially if there are things you still haven't seen yet." he replied.**

**They held one another close and chatted for about another hour until the storm finally stopped and the sunlight could be seen once again. Kylo stood to his feet, holding Rey's hand, then said, "Let's try this again."**

**They held hands, resuming their trek across the island. Within an hour of traversing rocky areas, they finally found some soft grass to sit down on. The view they had from this particular part of the island was breathtaking. They were at a high enough level that they could see almost the entire shoreline around the circumference of the island. The sun was warm now since it was later in the afternoon and only a small breeze blew. They watched the dark clouds that had brought the storm over them earlier making their way to the opposite direction and hitting another island nearby.**

**They sat down in the grass and held one another, enjoying the quiet and the view. They were completely lost in these days alone together.**

****

**They sat on this grassy hilltop for a couple of hours, then hiked back down to the bottom to search out the other side of the island. The waves were much calmer on this side of the island and Rey suggested that they get back into the water since their time in the water earlier that day was shortened due to the storm that came up so quickly.**

**Rey watched as Kylo shed his shirt and walked waist deep into the water again. He breathed a sigh of relief, saying, "This water is much warmer now," he said, extending his hand to Rey to join him. Rey walked into the water with him and they faced one another, sharing a few kisses and discussing light hearted topics.**

****

**They swam in the water for a while since the surf was not nearly as rough. Somehow, the water felt warmer too in this area of the island. Within an hour or so, they sat on the grass again and watched as the sun began to set. They had a day filled with ordinary and simple activities, but for them, it was a treasure simply because they shared it together.**

**They had one more full day on the island alone and then it would be back to the demands of ruling the galaxy and everything that came with it, but for now, all they could feel or see was each other.**

************************

**The sun had already set and they were walking back toward the huts. There was a moonlit sky that helped them see their way back. They didn't mind walking in the dark and considered it somewhat of an adventure to find their way back.**

**Once they made their way back to the hut, Kylo asked Rey if she would mind sleeping in the hut that night. He wanted to be free of Porgs for at least one night while they were there. Rey chuckled and said, "I guess I can do that. Those Porgs will sure miss you once you're gone," she teased.**

**Kylo gave her an amused glance then said, "They'll live without me."**

**Rey walked up to him and put her hands onto his waist, kissed him, then said, "Ami and Little Ben would probably love to see the Porgs," she said, drifting off in thought.**

**Kylo saw the look in Rey's eye and he could practically read her mind, then said, "Rey? Please don't tell me you're considering bringing a couple of those creatures home with us to the Finalizer?" he asked suspiciously.**

**Rey put her finger to her lips, paced the hut for a few seconds, then said, "The thought had occurred to me, yes," she said with a coy smile, then she continued, "but I won't," she laughed, "I wouldn't take them from their natural habitat, but they sure do grow on you."**

**"Speak for yourself," Kylo said, grabbing her at her waist and pulling her close. Rey chuckled and then put her arms around his neck, smiling the entire time.**

****

**************************

**The following day was their last day alone together on the island. They were going to make the most of it before heading back to the Finalizer that next evening and resume all the responsibilities of ruling the galaxy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey prepare to return to the Finalizer now that their time alone is over. The demands of the First Order and the galaxy will be right back on their agenda. Ami and Ben can't wait to tell Kylo and Rey how their piloting lessons went with Jared and Ami continues her training and may be reconsidering ruling beside her brother after all.


	87. I Loved Every Second of Being Alone With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey spend their final day alone before the Command Shuttle comes for them and takes them back to the reality of governing the galaxy.

**Chapter 87: I Loved Every Second of Being Alone With You**

****

**It was late evening and Kylo had built a fire for them in one of the huts for the night. They had their blankets and pillows laid out not far from the fire and were finishing up a meal together. Kylo noticed that Rey looked lost in thought for a few minutes while they ate.**

**"Rey," he said softly, "I'm here to listen if you need to talk. You're so quiet right now," he said, inching closer, and focusing his full attention on her.**

**Rey looked up at him with a melancholy look, and a tear rolled down her face. Kylo became instantly more concerned and put his right arm around her and said, "Rey, please talk to me."**

**Rey chastised herself for feeling melancholy and said, "I don't know. There's really _nothing_ wrong at all, I'm just being overly emotional and sentimental tonight," she said, smiling a bit, then continued, "I just got lost in thought about the last time I spent an evening in here with you," she said, looking directly into Kylo's eyes, and continued, "all the emotions I was feeling that night when we touched hands and expressed _our loneliness to one another_ is something I'm reliving in my memory right now. That night was a turning point for our relationship," she paused, then shifted to face Kylo more directly, then put her hand into his and said, "when I reached out to you that night, you were so eager to take your glove off and reach back to me. I had felt your loneliness as strongly as I felt my own," she paused again, taking a deep breath, "and these past couple of days, being alone here on this island with you, is some of the most memorable I've ever had, _just like that night_ we touched hands."**

**Kylo knew Rey was feeling sentimental at this moment and he nodded with understanding, looking down for a few seconds, then took both of her hands into his hands and tried to lighten the moment, saying, "I see," he said, kissing her cheek, then he continued, "it was a night I'll never forget either, Rey. You were the first and _only_ person I had ever opened up to. I never allowed _anyone_ close to me. That night when I reached back for you, it was my way of wanting to connect with you," he paused again and wiped another tear from her cheek, then continued, "I have a question for you though, about that night, and it's a simple thing, but something I've _always_ wondered about," he said, watching Rey's eyes fill with anticipation of what he was going to ask her.**

**"Sure," she began, "go ahead."**

**Kylo continued, "Well, as I sat touching your hand that night, I was on board the Supremacy, in my personal quarters at the time, but I always wondered what my surroundings looked like on _your_ end. What I mean is, I was sitting in a chair in my quarters that night as I was talking to you. What did I _appear to be sitting down on_ at _your_ side of our Force Bond?"**

**Kylo managed to get a smile from Rey and she said, " _That's_ what you've been wondering about, huh?" she chuckled, then continued, "well, what I remember seeing, is you looking like you were seated on a tall basket as you spoke to me and reached back for me."**

**"A tall _basket?"_ he asked, chuckling a bit.**

**"Yes," she chuckled again, "you're _so big_ that I wondered if the basket was going to _collapse_ with you on it, but then I remembered that you were most likely _not_ sitting on a basket on your side of our Force Bond that night," she said, smiling.**

**Kylo smiled and nodded, saying, "Okay, well, I always wondered how things looked like to you that night. I could only see _you_. I could see a glow of light on your face and assumed it was the fire you built for yourself, but the Force only allowed me to see you and the fire glowing on your skin."**

**Kylo leaned in close to her lips and said, "I loved touching you that night, but it feels so much better in person," he said, seductively. Rey put her left hand on his arm and her right hand on the side of his face as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and then rubbed both her hands along his arms, pulling him closer against her. She put her lips to his ear and whispered, "It _does_ feel so _much_ better in person," she sighed. **

****

**Kylo pulled back from the kiss and said, "How about this," he said, pausing to wipe Rey's face with his fingers, then he continued, "I'm just going to hold you all night. I think you just need to be held and get some rest. Let me set up these blankets and pillows for the night and we'll just sleep in each other's arms tonight, grateful to the Force that we are no longer alone, alright?" he said, trying not to pressure Rey for any physical intimacy right now due to how she was feeling emotionally at the moment.**

**Rey nodded silently, but gave Kylo a warm smile, then said, "That sounds so good. I just want to fall asleep feeling your arms around me. I never want to lose you or what we have."**

**Kylo stood to his feet and began to arrange the blankets and pillows for them, but stopped and looked at her more seriously, saying, "Rey, we've been together almost every day for the past fifteen years. I don't see that changing. Like it or not, you're stuck with me."**

**Rey stood to her feet and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him, stroked his face for a second then said, "Alright, then you're stuck with me too."**

**Kylo chuckled as he got their blankets situated and said, "Do you hear that?"**

**Rey was standing at the window of the hut, looking out at the waves down below, but then she looked over at Kylo and said, "You hear something?" she asked curiously.**

**Kylo nodded, while putting the pillows in place, then said, "I think I hear more thunder," he mused. Kylo walked toward the door of the hut and peered outside, looking in both directions for any lightening, then called to Rey, saying, "Yeah, I thought so," he began, "Rey, come over here for a moment. It looks like more storms are coming."**

**Rey stood beside Kylo with a blanket wrapped around her and peered outside the door, looking in both directions. She finally caught sight of lightening way off in the distance, but it was definitely heading in their direction. The breeze was beginning to pick up as well, then she said, "I think you and I are so fascinated with the rain and thunderstorms because I grew up on a dry desert planet and you spent most of this past twenty years or so on board a star destroyer or the Finalizer, so we don't get to see weather like this very often," she mused out loud.**

**Kylo raised his eyebrows and said, "Hmmm, I guess I never thought of it quite like that, but you're right. We spend most of our time calling the Finalizer 'home' and it's in space, where we never get to see snow, thunderstorms or summer days," he said, trailing off in thought, then he continued, "maybe next time we take some time alone together we could go to a place that has snow. As a matter of fact, neither Ami or Little Ben have not had any experience with _snow_ , thunderstorms or rain. The only weather they've really seen in person has been on Naboo, when we visit my family castle, and it's always sunny there with perfect weather," he mused some more, still looking at the lightening off in the distance.**

**They both stood outside the hut now and held each other as the storm drew closer, and Rey said, "You're right. I think since _we've_ had some time alone together, maybe we should think about a _family_ get away and let Ami and Little Ben decide where they'd like to go or what they'd like to see. Most of their lives has only been on the Finalizer or Naboo," she paused, looked directly up at Kylo, then said, "what do you think? Maybe a family trip next time? We can let them experience some simple things in life that they haven't gotten much experience with due to growing up on your flag ship," she said smiling.**

**Kylo nodded his approval, "I agree. You're absolutely right. You and I will get back to the Finalizer tomorrow night, and then tend to some meetings and diplomatic missions these next few weeks, but after that, I think the kids would like some time away to experience things planet side that they don't normally see."**

**By now, the winds were picking up and the lightening was drawing closer. Kylo put his arms around Rey and said, "Well, let's get inside for the night. We can enjoy the rain and thunder as we fall asleep."**

**Rey wrapped her arm around Kylo's waist as they walked back into the hut. She watched as Kylo latched the door shut, then she took a seat on the blankets he had laid out for them. Kylo walked across the hut to the where Rey was, and as he did, a loud crack of thunder sounded overhead. Rey gave a small jump due to it being so loud and Kylo chuckled, saying, "Whew! That caught me a little off guard too," he said, laughing as he sat down next to Rey on the blankets.**

**Rey gave Kylo an extremely soft look as he sat down next to her, then said, "You wanted to make love tonight, didn't you? I can tell."**

**Kylo stopped what he was doing and looked right at her and said, "Rey, I'm content to hold you all night. I knew you were dealing with a lot of emotions a while ago, remembering our past and even thinking about the present. I wanted to give you that space tonight. I'm fine just holding you close to me," he said, leaning over to kiss her softly.**

**Rey smiled and nodded, saying, "I wouldn't say _'no'_ ," she paused, "I _love_ being with you."**

**"I know," Kylo said softly, then he wrapped his arm around her and had her lay down next to him. He pulled two blankets over top of them and had Rey scoot next to him, pulling her against his shoulder, then he continued, "just relax and listen to the rain and thunderstorms. We can also talk about what we'd like to do tomorrow before we have to leave."**

**Rey was nuzzled close to him and leaned over to kiss his chest, and then peppered kisses along his cheek, and said, "That sounds perfect. I hate that we have to leave here tomorrow night, but what would you like to do tomorrow? We will still have all morning and afternoon before the Command Shuttle comes for us."**

**"I wouldn't mind just spending time on a high hillside somewhere that overlooks the entire island. We can take our food with us and just take things as they come. I want it as quiet and simple as can be because before we know it, we'll be right back dealing with the galaxy and all it's concerns," he said, kissing her forehead. Just as he finished saying this, another loud crack of thunder rumbled across the area and flashes of lightening filled the hut.**

**Kylo tilted Rey's chin up so he could reach her lips with his, then said, "Sleep well, Rey. Try to get some rest."**

**Rey returned his kiss, deepening it after a few seconds. Kylo responded by putting his other arm around her and pulling her against him. They both drifted off to sleep in this position as the sounds of the rain and thunder sounded in the background.**

****

********************************

****

**The next morning, Rey's eyes opened slowly as she woke up. She squinted due to the sunlight beginning to creep through the window. She sat up, yawning and stretching a bit, but didn't see Kylo. She stood to her feet, wrapped a blanket around herself and then went to open the hut door. She managed to walk a few paces outside and noticed that Kylo was coming back to the hut with some flowers in his hand. She smiled as she saw him approaching and shook her head at him with a smile.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "You're awake!" he said, pausing for a second, then continued, "these flowers were going to be a surprise for when you woke up," he said, finally reaching her at the doorway to the hut. Rey's mouth opened wide and she sighed with surprise, saying, " _Really?_ You went out _this early_ to pick these for me?" she asked, visibly touched by this gesture from him.**

**Kylo nodded, "Just a simple way for me to show you how much I love you," he began, handing her the flowers. The flowers were bright red, with a touch of yellow on the petals. She looked at the flowers, then back up at Kylo, and said, "That is the sweetest thing..."**

**Kylo gaver her a quick kiss on the lips, then said, "It's our last day here and I just wanted to do something you'd remember."**

**"I'll always remember this, it's so sweet of you," she said, pulling his lips down to hers. She smiled as she carried the flowers into the hut and set them down next to her blanket.**

**"Hungry?" Kylo asked, "we can get something to eat and then make one final trip through the island and enjoy everything before the Command Shuttle arrives in a few hours."**

**"Yes, I woke up feeling hungry this morning," she began, then walked over to the container with their food and said, "you're letting me cook for you this morning. You've done all the cooking for us since we've been here. I'll take care of it today." she said.**

**Kylo smiled and took a seat on the blankets and said, "Alright, I'll take you up on it."**

**Rey looked through the container and found some pastries and some juice drinks, but not much more. There were a couple more pieces of meat and she looked over at Kylo, saying, "I have pastries here with juice and then we only have a couple pieces of meat left, but we can save that for lunch, if you want?"**

**Kylo nodded, "It's perfect."**

****************************

**Late morning had arrived and they were both dressed and walking hand-in-hand through some grassy areas of a large hill. As they were walking quietly along through the grass, Rey said, "I'm going to miss this," she paused, then stopped walking and looked around at the shoreline and the waves crashing down below them, then she continued, "pretty soon you'll have to get back into your uniform."**

**Kylo sighed, "Yes, back in uniform and back to work," he said. He paused and then gave Rey a coy smile with raised eyebrows. Rey caught his expression, then said, "What is that look all about?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look.**

**Kylo reached for her quickly, but Rey didn't trust him. She figured he may still be trying to get her back for making him jump fifty feet down into the Dark Side cave. As he reached for her, she took off again, running as fast as she could to get away from him. Kylo sprinted after her, calling to her as he ran.**

**"Rey!" he shouted out, "I'm not going to get back at you for anything!" he shouted, laughing as he ran after her. Rey kept running, but looked over her shoulder at him as he followed after her, then she said, "I saw that _look_ on your face! You're thinking of something, I _know_ it!" she chuckled out loud as she ran. Kylo was quickly overtaking her though and she knew that before long, he'd catch up to her.**

**Kylo kept running after her and said, "Rey, I wasn't going to tickle you again or anything, I _promise_!" he said, still chasing after her. Rey was losing her stamina to keep running and ended up allowing herself to slow down a bit to catch her breath. Kylo caught up with her and said, "Rey, whew! What was that all about?" he was laughing out loud as he finally caught up with her, breathing heavily.**

**Rey held him at arm's length away from herself and said, "You won't tickle me?" she asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at him.**

**Kylo swooped Rey up into his arms quickly and held her there.**

****

**"No," he began, " I had that look on my face back there because I wanted to, well,..... be _with_ you again one more time before we left," he said, speaking to her through broken breaths after running for so long, "I just wanted to make love to you," he said, still holding her in his arms, then continued, "I have you all to myself for only a couple more hours before I have to get back into my uniform and we leave..." he said, still trying to catch his breath.**

**Rey sighed as she looked at him. Her eyes became softened as she heard him say this to her. Kylo's set her down on the grass and then his arms went around her and he put his chin on top of her head, then said, "I promise, no more tickling. I'll just find _another_ way to get back at you," he teased.**

**Rey shot a quick look up at him and said, "Keep talking like that and we won't, uh.... well...., _you know_...," she said. **

****

**Kylo didn't say another word, but pulled her against him and kissed her feverishly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body flush up against his. Kylo's left hand pressed her against him at the small of her back, while his other hand he ran up and under her shirt, touching her breasts as he kissed her lips, then her neck. Rey could feel his arousal climbing through his clothing and it made her own pulse quicken.**

**Kylo laid her down on the grass and continued to let his hands roam her entire body while he kissed her. Rey was losing herself in these moments, wishing she could stop time itself and just live like this forever with him.**

**Before long, both of them had removed their clothing and were caressing and holding one another. Rey lay beneath him breathless. The look in her eyes told Kylo everything he needed to know. It wasn't long before he entered her body.**

****

**She gasped out his name and begged him with sighs to give her more of himself. Kylo's thrusts began as gentle pushes into her, but then he rolled his hips into her and moved his body flush against hers as she kept crying out for more of him. His lips feverishly roamed her neck and down to her breasts as he moved. Rey groaned his name again.**

**Kylo's body was all-consuming for Rey each time she felt him inside of her. Kylo groaned her name as he moved inside of her, telling her how warm and soft she felt to him. All that could be heard at that moment were panting breaths and sighs of pleasure as they moved together as one. Before long, they both climaxed together, barely able to catch their breaths due to how strongly it felt between them.**

**After they made love, Kylo spent time just holding her in his arms and telling her how much he cherished her.**

****

******************************

**The Command Shuttle was on it's way. It was nearly evening on Ahct-To and it was time for them to leave their isolated time on the island together. Kylo was fully dressed in his uniform and looking every bit the Supreme Leader once again.**

****

**Rey smiled to herself over the memories they made. Seeing Kylo chase after her through the grass or jump fifty feet into cold water, or wear only a shirt and pants instead of his uniform. She recalled the flower he had brought her that day and was bringing them with her to place in water when they got back to the Finalizer.**

****

**The love they shared these past few days was the same, if not stronger, as it was so many years ago when they first made love that night on the Supremacy. The Command Shuttle made it's landing near the shore line and Kylo took Rey's hand as they walked up the ramp. General Pryde was there to greet them.**

**"Supreme Leader, Empress, it's good to see you both," General Pryde said,**

**Kylo nodded to him, "Thank you, General."**

**Kylo and Rey took their seats, still holding one another's hand. Kylo leaned over to whisper into Rey's ear, "I love you and I loved this time we had alone. It won't be the last time we get alone, there's more to come."**

**Rey leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "I loved every second of it."**

************************

****

**Kylo and Rey did not know this, while they boarded the Command Shuttle, two Porgs managed to slip by the officers and troopers and make their way on board and hide. Once they landed in the Finalizer's hangar bay, General Pryde would find them on board the shuttle and bring it to Kylo's attention. Rey will love every minute and enjoy Kylo's response!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey land back on board the Finalizer. A couple of Porgs managed to stow away on board and Kylo's reaction to them is very entertaining to all who witness it!
> 
> It isn't long before daily demands take over and Kylo and Rey attend meetings, and schedule a diplomatic trip to the Core Worlds. Ami will confess to Kylo and Rey that she is reconsidering her decision to rule with her brother. 
> 
> Ami and Little Ben will want to keep the Porgs on board the Finalizer, much to Kylo's annoyance ;o)

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Rey and Kylo make love to one another. Kylo then helps Rey to an escape pod. Rey leaves not knowing she will be taking a piece of Kylo with her, his child! She goes back to the Resistance, but finds out she is pregnant and must find a way to tell him. They share Force Bonds while she is with the Resistance and it will be very bittersweet.


End file.
